


Dragonborn - Book 2

by Fanningon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, there's going to be some pretty graphic sex in this book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 314,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanningon/pseuds/Fanningon
Summary: we pick up where we left off - Saadia had left Whiterun and the company of the Companions, headed out to who knows where?book one is here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679933/chapters/26289384





	1. Part 1

She opened her eyes slowly.

She felt like she was made completely of ice.

Shivering ice.

And the whole world was made of white. 

She moved her arms slowly; they were stiff and numb, extended over her head, her face against the cold hard ground. 

As she moved she felt small avalanches set off all around her; snow falling off her naked body.

She sat up to see a giant of a man; a stone statue, holding his sword, point to the earth, staring stoically out across the ocean.

Even on an uninhabited island in the Sea of Ghosts, some Nord had built this beautiful statue to their favoured God.

“Talos guide me…”  She whispered as she looked up at her ancestor. 

She stared at his face for a moment until the freezing cold of her body became too much to bear. 

She could barely move from cold numbness, so standing was clumsy and painful, snow tumbling to the ground.

She looked around and saw lumps under the snow where her armour had fallen when she had turned back to her Human form. 

She walked to the statue, her feet that peculiar kind of numb that a sword could slice them off and she wouldn’t feel it that only comes from extreme cold; and yet somehow she could feel every rock beneath the snow so intimately it felt like it should be as sharp and painful as daggers in her feet… But she felt no pain as she approached the statue. 

“Vilkas will never believe me that you are working with Hircine in me…”  She said to the statue, but then her eyebrows furrowed at the thought of Vilkas and a pain more severe than the ice under her feet exploded to life in her heart.  She thought of what she had lost; a kind of innocent belief in the idea of friendship and the honour of people.  She felt a fool; she knew he had been lying to her all along, but had still allowed herself to trust him… To care so deeply for him. 

She looked down at the tattoo of Vilkas on her chest, her heart hurting for what she’d lost.  She put her hand over her heart and let her fingers trace along the wolf.  She couldn’t even understand anything of what had happened in the Underforge; her deep desire for him, unlike anything she’d ever known, her sense of betrayal, her need to hear her name on his lips… And his denial. 

She didn’t want to think about this. 

She couldn’t. 

She looked back up at the statue of Talos, gently placing her fingertips on the shrine at the feet of the statue and felt the purple electricity tingle under her fingers, travelling through her whole body.

“Will you bless me no matter where I am Great Grandfather?”  She asked him, awed that she could receive a blessing from him in the middle of nowhere like this.    
She knew there were so many generations between him and her; but she had no intention of saying dozens of greats every time she addressed him as family.    
“Are you watching over me?”  She whispered, wondering if he knew the pain she felt, if he cared about such trivial matters.  “Have I made the right decisions?”  She whispered, feeling as though she might as well be talking to the Void.    
She wondered if the Gods didn’t just have their own agenda and weren’t at all interested in actually helping her; instead they were guiding her to do their bidding… isn’t that what being their Champion meant? 

She put her hands on the altar before Talos, looking at all the offerings that had been left to him; flowers, coins, steel daggers, armour… people came out here regularly to make offerings to Talos.  They loved him.  She looked back up at his face, thinking of how he had embraced her as kin in the Void. 

She couldn’t hope to fathom the plans of Gods.  She knew that. 

But she just wanted one clear answer. 

She felt a strange non-corporeal clanging inside of her; as if her chest had been ripped open and her ribs dangled, banging together as she moved, her exposed heart beating, bleeding…

She put a hand over her chest again. 

She had been disappointed by people before; her father’s rejection had been particularly painful for her 11-year-old self to handle… she did not understand why this disappointment should hurt so much more than anything she’d ever experienced. 

She turned away from the statue and gathered her armour and clothing, her body grateful to be getting some clothes to cover it, protect it from the frigid cold. 

The island was small, and quite a distance out from the mainland; she could see Skyrim’s coast across the calm, iced waters. 

She could see a huge fortress on an island, connected to the mainland by a narrow bridge and she stared at the building curiously. 

The ocean raged and smashed against the island but was calmer on the shores of the mainland, and she could see what looked like cottages at the edge of the cliff on the mainland.

The words of Aranea Ienith, waiting for her at the shrine to Azura, returned to her; this was Winterhold, and that was the Mage’s College she could see in the far distance.  She looked back up at the statue of Talos.

“You all said you needed Azura.”  Saadia said, “Guess I better go get her for you then; I’ve got nothing better to do right now.”  Saadia plunged into the icy water and began the long swim back to the mainland. 

In some regards the icy water was welcome, focussing on making her limbs move through the soupy water, made her not think about her other troubles. 

As she got closer to the mainland, the ice slowly got more solid.  At first, she broke through it and kept swimming, but eventually it grew strong enough for her to pull herself out of the water, shivering, a thin layer of ice forming over her armour as she slowly trudged through the falling snow across the pack ice. 

She carefully made her way across the ice, every step considered; she knew the ice might not hold her and would plunge her back into the frosty water.  She was glad to finally make it to the snow covered solid ground about an hour after setting out from the island.

She looked back across the frozen sea to the island, Talos looking somewhat forlorn, but always stoic, in the distance.  She had made good progress.

And the snow came down harder.  But she trudged on up the mountainous landscape towards the town of Winterhold. 

And in amongst the white noise of the blizzard she heard a strange clicking hiss, then another. 

She turned, trying to see what had made the noise. 

She could see nothing.

And then the clicking hiss came from behind her.  She spun on the spot to try and see it. 

Nothing.

And now she knew she was being hunted. 

She slowly took her warhammer from her back, turning on the spot equally as slow, her eyes scanning the snowy air. 

Click-hiss…

She turned to see nothing. 

Click-hiss…

Again, nothing there. 

And then something crashed against the top of her helmet, the force of the blow so hard and unexpected it drove her to her knees.  The Masque of Clavicus Vile again saving her from serious injury.

She looked up but there was nothing there. 

She got up slowly, scanning the area around her, now aware she had to look up as well.  Whatever it was, could fly. 

Click-hissssss.

A slow sinuous hiss from behind her.  Saadia resisted the urge to turn, and instead paid close attention to her peripheral vision. 

And there she saw it.

A ghostly, serpentine creature, undulating through the air lazily, it’s pale, almost transparent body making it all but impossible to see against the snowy backdrop. 

She knew this creature; an ice wraith… Vilkas had told her about the first time he and Farkas had met one of these creatures. 

She pushed aside the thought of Vilkas and focussed on the wraith. 

As soon as she made the slightest movement towards it, it flitted off quicker than a fish, slicing through the air like fish in the ocean. 

Click-hiss.

From behind her again. 

She turned to see it, but simultaneously swung her hammer the other way.  Her trickery allowed her blow to hit its mark; but the speed of the wraith made it just a glancing blow. 

It flew away, swimming through the air effortlessly, Saadia watching it, fascinated. 

It seemed to be made entirely of clear ice; an armoured snake with huge fangs in an almost Dragon like face.  It was larger than the average snakes she’d seen in Skyrim, but there were snakes this size on the Isle of Stirk. 

She knew it would circle wide, just out of her vision, and come back for the attack.

And she also knew it wouldn’t fall for the same trick again. 

She knew it could move faster than her, could approach her from any angle, and it could hit hard.  Vilkas had told her they had frost attacks as well. 

Again, Saadia swallowed back thoughts of Vilkas. 

She needed to focus on the wraith…

She waited, devising a plan of attack.  She wondered if she should let it get another hit in, then pretend to be more injured than she was in an attempt to lure it in. 

But in the end, she decided to go for the most obvious thing. 

She waited for-

Click-hisssss.

She closed her eyes, letting her ears pick up the slight sound of its hiss. 

She took a deep breath, trying to gently call on the wolf, tapping into her heightened senses.  She didn’t know how to do this… it was hard without guidance from the Circle.

The wind roared around her, the blizzard growing worse.  But still she listened for the slight noises of the ice wraith as it hunted her.

And then she heard it clearly, accelerating to attack her from the left flank. 

She spun around quickly.

“YOL!”

The wraith screeched and wheeled away, just centimetres from making contact with her.  She watched it partially melt, its movements become less agile.

It started to glide away from her, slower than before.  But she leapt at it, bringing it to the ground under the fury of her hammer. 

It made a satisfying cracking sound when it got caught between her hammer and the ground. 

It clicked pitifully, writhing on the ground.  But Saadia did not hesitate.  She slammed her hammer down on it again, shattering it into a snowy powder. 

She looked down at the dead ice wraith and saw something sharp and blue glistening amongst its remains.  She picked them up – its teeth.  She was sure someone would buy these.  She shoved them in her satchel and tried to get her bearings.

The huge shadow of the College loomed over the landscape, even in the blizzard, and she continued to head towards it.  She knew it sat out over the ocean and could only be reached by a stone bridge from the mainland, but she also knew that the city of Winterhold was on the other side of that bridge, so she hoped she would find it in this blizzard by following the shadow of the College. 

Her teeth were clattering with cold when she came to the massive ice cliffs looming over the snow beaches of the Sea of Ghosts. 

The College was behind her now, standing high above the raging ocean; this section of the coast was far more rugged and wild than where the island with the statue of Talos was.  She turned and looked at the College atop a mountain, disconnected from the mainland, ominously still and silent in a raging environment. 

“Magic.”  She shuddered with the cold, her breath frosting white all about her as it left her mouth. 

She turned back to the ice cliffs and gritted her teeth.  It was time to climb. 

The cliffs were either sheer, slippery ice, or huge tumbled down boulders.  Saadia spent her time between scrambling over boulders, trying not to get a foot caught between them (that way led to a snapped ankle) and desperately trying to get any sort of handhold on the icy smooth cliffs. 

It was so dark and gloomy here.  The freezing cold, the blizzard, the sound of the waves crashing far below, the climb.

She sank into it easily; it was like sinking into the cold ocean – it helped her not think about Whiterun. 

She fell into a rhythm, slowly edging up the vertiginous cliffs, choosing each movement carefully, knowing that a slip would have her fall to her death.  And she didn’t want to bet on how many times Kynareth would intervene. 

When she finally pulled herself up over the lip of the final edge and saw a ruined house in front of her she laughed shakily. 

All around her were the ghosts of homes; ragged skeletons of what had once been walls, fire pits… people’s lives. 

She walked among the rundown buildings, ruins of an obviously once great past, snow weighing heavily on them, wondering where she was. 

She looked over to the College… this should be Winterhold.

She had read that Winterhold was a great city; one of the largest in Skyrim… but now she wondered if anyone was alive here.

There was a loud crack and she spun to see an old delipidated roof breaking under the weight of the snow.  She watched it fall into what would have once been someone’s kitchen; but the whole side of this house was missing, and by the looks of it, whatever had caused this devastation had happened years ago. 

She saw a fire twinkling up ahead and headed towards it, hoping it would be someone who could guide her to Winterhold. 

It was a guard, patrolling the main road, really the only road, of what was left of Winterhold. 

Saadia saw that the earth fell away abruptly, the bridge to the College the only thing that still looked maintained.  She turned the other way and saw a few small buildings.  She could see that there had obviously been some sort of huge disaster; part of the city had obviously fallen into the ocean.  Saadia could see houses ripped in two, standing right on the edge of the precipice, the other half had obviously fallen to the ocean long ago.  What Saadia wondered now was why hadn’t these buildings been removed and the city rebuilt?

She turned towards what was left of the city, walking up the gloomy streets, guards holding torches above their heads, patrolling all the way up to the bridge that led to the College, before turning back.  She walked up the road until the buildings stopped and then started walking around them all; sure she must have missed part of the city…

“Don’t walk away from me!”  A woman’s voice.  Saadia turned to look away; it wasn’t her business.  “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Where do you think I’m going?  To the inn to get a drink.”  A man responding.

“Do you think that will solve all of our problems?”  She asked, obviously worried for the man.  Saadia didn’t budge; she wasn’t getting involved.  She walked past them, deciding to head to the inn for information about Azura’s star.  The innkeepers always had information, and Azura’s vision had sent her here to this depressing town.

“Well it’s the only thing I’ve got in this Gods forsaken town!”  The man was saying as Saadia came to the inn.

“The Frozen Hearth.”  She read its sign, “Of course.” 

She went inside.  Even the inn was gloomy.

But the smell of food set Sadia’s stomach rumbling and she could feel the amber coming up in her eyes. 

She closed her eyes, focussing her mind, as her sister from Stirk had taught her to do; going back to basics.  She hummed slightly, bringing all her thoughts to a point, and banishing them, only the humming existed, and then she stopped humming, and her mind was still and silent. 

She opened her eyes and looked around. 

She saw the man behind the bar washing cups and shaking his head grumpily. 

And then an Elf walked out of one of the rooms.

“I’m sorry Dagur, but could you describe the smell?”  Saadia could tell that this was an ongoing conversation by the way the barkeep rolled his eyes before replying.

“Like some horrible monster was turned inside out, and then exploded.”  He answered and the Elf scrunched his nose, “What did you do?”  The barkeep put the mug and cloth down. 

“It was a minor miscalculation.”  The Elf answered dismissively, “I've already corrected it for future experiments.”  
“This, this is why people have a problem with your College, Nelacar.”  The barkeep answered, but the Elf went back into his room, muttering. 

She ordered a simple meal and sat down at a table by herself, watching the people of Winterhold drowning their sorrows; even the Jarl came in, without a housecarl, to drink himself into a merry mood.  But no one’s mood became merry. 

The food was wholesome but uninspiring, the mead cold but weak, and there was no bard.

She sat silently, drinking the bad mead and eating the mediocre food, watching a man across the inn drinking himself into a stupor, the Jarl himself sitting stoically a few seats down, drinking too.  She could tell he was the Jarl because of his fine clothes.  Everyone else here was obviously poor. 

She tried to not notice all the little details about people that her wolf senses gave her.  She tried to not think about Whiterun… about the Underforge.  She put her hand over her chest again, making sure it was still whole; the ache in it was trying to tell her that she was broken. 

A woman approached the barkeeper and sighed sadly.

“How long are we going to let Ranmir drink himself into a stupor?  When will enough be enough?”  She asked him. 

“As long as he keeps paying, I suppose.”  Dagur responded.

“He’s not paying!”

“He keeps to himself Haran.”  He countered, “He isn't hurting anyone.”

“Are you so sure of that?”  Haran asked pointedly, “I think Birna might disagree with you.”

“It's not my place to get involved in their family's business, remember?”  He returned her pointed tone of voice, “You're the one that told me to stay out of it.”

Saadia got up, thinking she might ask for a room so she could sleep.  But Haran was already coming over to clear away her plate.

“I hope the meal was alright.”

“Yes thank you.”

“No it needed more salt, but I don’t have any.”  Haran sighed, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“It sounds like Ranmir is a problem?”  Saadia asked, her usual level of enthusiasm and curiosity very muted. 

“He owes this tavern enough coin to burn it down, build it back up, then burn it down again just for laughs.”  She answered, “He's had some troubles in his life, but I can't have him drinking here without at least paying back some of the coin he owes.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to him if you like?”  Saadia said, hoping that doing some small deeds for the townsfolk would help her feel more like herself. 

“Go right ahead.  He just might be sober enough to listen to you.”

Saadia went over to the other side of the inn and sat down beside Ranmir.

“Unless you’re buying the next round, I got nothing to say to you.”  He said.  Saadia recognised him as the man she’d seen arguing with a woman when she had been walking through the ‘city.’

“Alright.”  Saadia motioned for 2 drinks and the man’s attitude quickly changed

“Hello friend!”  He said with a big grin.

“You like the inn?”  She asked him.

“Nothing to do here but drink till you forget you got nothing to do.”

Saadia nodded but remained silent as 2 meads were put down in front of them, Saadia paying the barkeep.

“Do you think perhaps you should pay your bar tab?”  She asked gently.

“Who are you to say what I should do?”  He asked angrily, “I'll pay her back when I'm ready.”

Saadia was used to getting a little more respect than that, so she raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

She looked around the miserable little inn and figured that this sort of thing was to be expected from such a place.  Everyone here was deeply unhappy. 

“Ranmir…”  Saadia said gently, but with a firm undertone.  He turned and looked into her eyes.  “You owe her gold.  Pay it.” 

“You're right.”  He answered miserably, “What would my forefathers think if they knew I wasn't paying my debts?”  He sounded so guilty that Saadia tried to think of a way to comfort him. But he raised the mead she bought him and drank deeply.  “Tell Haran I'll bring her the gold I owe.”  He said and burped loudly before taking another long gulp. 

“Alright.”  Saadia said and left a few gold coins for him, “Enjoy another on me.”  She said and he gave her a happy grin. 

“Thanks!”

She went over to Haran who was sweeping behind the bar, Dagur was counting out the gold carefully, shaking his head; money was tight. 

“He’s going to pay up soon.”  Saadia said and Haran gave a slow nod.

“He's not a bad man, just bad with his coins and his drink.  My husband Dagur could tell you stories, there.”  She said sadly, looking over at Ranmir, she sighed.  “Thank you friend, I have a couple of Ranmir's things that he traded to us back when he was still paying regularly.  I say you've earned them.”  She took a small dagger and a hide helmet from behind the counter.  Saadia accepted them with a big smile; they weren’t worth much at all.  But Saadia was used to getting gifts of thanks that gave her little gold in her pocket. 

Usually she didn’t mind, but her mood was so low that the smile on her face felt fake to Saadia.  So she cleared her throat.

“Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Oh the Jarl has a bounty out on some bandits.”  She said handing Saadia the bounty notice and Saadia sighed internally.  But she smiled and took the bounty notice.  She was about to walk away from the married couple when she looked around at the almost empty inn.

“Why is the place so empty?” 

“You mean the inn, or Winterhold?”  Haran asked and Dagur looked up at their scant patronage glumly, “Suppose it's the same answer, either way.  Winterhold's fallen on hard times.”

“To say the least.”  Dagur grumbled.

“Most folk packed up and left years ago.  A few of us are too poor, too stubborn or too crazy to go, so we do our best to make a living.”  Haran shrugged and put a hand on the bar.  “It's not much, but we get by.  Very little money passes through Winterhold anymore, but if there's one thing you can count on, it's folks needing a drink now and then.”

“Very true.”  Saadia answered. 

Haran was about to say something but Ranmir raised his hand for another drink.  She sighed and took over another bottle of mead to him.

“Listen, we're friends, right?”  Dagur urgently whispered to her and Saadia cocked an eyebrow at him.  She’d met him less than an hour ago and said a handful of words to him.

“Sure.  She answered.

“I wondered if I could ask a favour of you?”

“Why not?  Everyone else does.”

He hesitated; Saadia’s tone hadn’t been that encouraging, so she gave him an encouraging smile. 

“It's about Ranmir.”  He said finally, “Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with him being here all the time.  He mostly keeps to himself, and so far he's been able to pay… irregularly, but eventually.”  He kept an eye on his wife as she spoke with Ranmir; he didn’t want her to hear this conversation, “I just hate to see what's happened to him.  He hasn't always been like this, you know.  Drunk, I mean.”

“Oh?”  Saadia was not even slightly interested.  She was just exhausted, and she needed to find this Azura’s star thing.

“Oh, he was a different person.  Happy, outgoing... Like anyone who's in love.  See, Ranmir was involved with a pretty young woman named Isabelle Rolaine.”  He said and poured Saadia a mug of ale.  “The two of them were very happy together, I thought.  One day, she just disappeared.  Ranmir was convinced she'd run off with someone else, leaving him behind.  He turned to drinking, and what's left of him is what you see here every day.”

“And what is it you want me to do, exactly?”

“I'm not sure.  I hoped that maybe if she could be found, if he had some sort of explanation, that maybe he could put himself back together.  I'm in no position to go searching for her, but perhaps you could?”

Saadia sighed and nodded.

“Sure, I’ll look into it.”

“Thank you friend.”  He nodded to the mug of ale, “On the house.” 

Saadia gave him another smile and took the ale.  She didn’t want to drink it.  But she did, in one long gulp, putting the mug down on the bar before going over to Ranmir.  Again. 

She sat down, wondering if she really wanted to do this.

“So I hear you know a woman name Isabelle R-”

“Don't you... Don't you say that name to me!”  He blasted her, “Don't you dare!  Ever!”

“Alright.”  Saadia said, backing away from him.  He took another swig of his mead and turned away from her, hunkering down over the table, muttering darkly to himself.  Saadia decided she wanted nothing more to do with this and headed back to the counter to order a room for the night. 

But she was stopped by Haran before she got there.

“Listen friend,” She put her hand on Saadia’s arm, “let me tell you something: one night Ranmir was in here like always, drinking himself to death.  When I told him there was no more Honningbrew, that he'd drank it all, he got angry.  He ranted at me, how I didn't know what he's been through, how Isabelle broke his heart when she ran off with some thief named Vex...”  She said meaningfully and Saadia had to stop herself from sighing.  “He said he'd even gone to Riften to try and find the bastard.  I think maybe he was hoping they'd just kill him, and that'd be the end of it.”  She said sadly, “Dagur never heard any of this, and I chose to keep it to myself.  I'm only telling you so you don't get into trouble.  Riften and thieves means trouble and this is none of your business.  Those aren't folks you want to get tangled up with.  Just leave it alone.”

“Okay.”  Saadia answered simply, heading away from her to the bar.  She felt strange deciding not to take on everyone else’s problems, but she was just too tired.  “How much for a room Dagur?”

“12 gold for the night.”  He answered.  Saadia dug around in her satchel for a coin purse when she saw the Elf pacing in his room, the door open.

“Dagur… do you know anything about an Elven mage who studies stars?”  She asked staring at the Elf as he muttered to himself, shook his head and jotted something down on a piece of parchment on his table.

“The mages are up in the College.”  He said, “You can ask them, if they’ll let you in.”  He took her gold and pointed at her room.

“Thanks.”  Saadia said, and as she turned to go to her room, Dagur spoke again.

“Then again, Nelacar might know.  He's an old-timer from the College, but he has a room here.”  He nodded towards the Elf, who was now flicking through a book. 

“Thank you Dagur.”  Saadia said, feeling like it hadn’t been entirely useless to hang around in the inn now.  She walked up to the open door and knocked it.

When Nelacar looked up at her she smiled and introduced herself.

“My name’s Saadia.” She said, “I’m looking for an Elven mage who studies stars…?”

She saw suspicion instantly come to his face and he folded his arms.  Saadia folded her arms; she was in no mood for any nonsense. 

“Who sent you?”  He narrowed his eyes, “Was it the College?  The Jarl?  We agreed there would be no more questions.”

“I didn’t agree to anything.”  Saadia said straight-faced, “Talk.”  Her tone had been more menacing than she had intended; the wolf had shown itself a little, making her voice gruff and violent. 

“Just calm down.”  He sounded alarmed and Saadia had no intention of telling him he had nothing to worry about. “I'll tell you everything.”

“Good.”

She watched Nelacar take a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

“What do you know about soul gems?”  He asked, a little bit of excitement entering his voice.

Saadia glared at him; she was in no mood for this. 

“They’re used for enchanting.  Now don’t change the topic.”  Her voice was again more menacing than she intended and she knew she had to get this under control.  She was still learning all about this wolf thing… she hadn’t even had it for a full day yet. 

“Soul gems are the subject, friend.”  Nelacar said in an appeasing tone of voice, “They're used in enchanting, as you said, but then they break.  Except one: Azura's Star.”  He paused for emphasis and Saadia sighed, he hurried on, “A Daedric artefact that allows any number of souls to pass through it.”  He looked at her as if expecting her to think that this was extraordinary, but she simply continued to stare at him.  “You do know that soul gems are used to enchant items; to make them magic?  And that you need an almost endless supply of soul gems to keep magic items enchanted, right?”  He asked, “So a soul gem that doesn’t break is extraordinarily valuable?”  He was perplexed and flustered by her uncaring, unimpressed face.  He took a deep breath; clearly deciding to move past this, “Anyway… Some of us wanted to find out how.  I was working under Malyn Varen, then.  If only we knew what he was really planning.”  He shook his head dramatically and Saadia began to suck her teeth, mulling over if she could possibly kill this guy without getting caught.  He seemed to see the look in her eyes and he continued to speak, his eyes watching her warily, “Malyn wanted to alter the Star.  He was dying.”  Nelacar decided to make the story more concise for this impatient and terrifying woman, “Disease.  He thought he could store his own soul inside.  Become immortal.  It drove him mad.  Students started dying.  Eventually, the College exiled him.”

“Eventually.”  Saadia grunted. 

“Yes.  And he took a few loyal disciples to Ilinalta's Deep and vanished.  Look, I don't care who asked you to find the Star, but don't take it back to Azura.  The Daedra are evil.  They're the reason Malyn went insane.”  He finished in a desperate plea. 

“So how does this star work?”  She asked, ignoring his plea. 

“I mentioned how the Star is a soul gem, only it never gets depleted?”  He wanted to make sure she was following and Saadia nodded, “There's another rule the artefact follows.  You can only store white souls in the Star.  White souls belong to the lesser creatures.  Azura's magic won't allow black souls to enter it.  As a sapient, mortal, Malyn's soul was black, so part of his work was breaking past Azura's rules.  He was close before...”  He paused and looked slightly guilty about how excited he was for Malyn’s work.  “well, I already told you what happened.”

“And the Daedra made him insane…?”  Saadia sucked her teeth again. 

“Azura is no ordinary Daedra.  She commands an entire realm inside of Oblivion.”  He said, obviously trying to impress upon her just how powerful Azura was.

“Like all the Daedric Lords.”  Saadia said unimpressed.

“Yeah…”  Nelacar said slowly, deciding to just continue, “The more Malyn worked on the Star, the more she was able to damn him.  It started slowly at first.  Malyn would see things that weren't there.  Then he would yell at students over words they hadn't said.  Then one day I walked in and Malyn had...”  He swallowed hard, his eyes distant with memory.  “He had… he’d killed a student, and in a horrific moment of inspiration, he started using her soul for his work.”

“Sounds like he got what he deserved.”  Saadia said with a shrug. 

“The College would agree with you, but do you have any idea how many innocent lives were cut short, just so Azura could have revenge?”  He asked pointedly, “We're nothing to the Daedra.  Pawns to move around, praise, and punish as they see fit.”

“Alright.”  Saadia said, unimpressed. “Can you mark Ilinalta's Deep on my map please.”  She said and when he hesitated she gave him a tight smile, “The please was only politeness.  Do it.” 

He opened up her map and carefully marked a small x on her map.  Saadia looked at it; it was on the same lake that Lakeview Manor was on.  She furrowed her brows and folded up the map again; she did recall seeing a submerged towering fort on the other side of the lake, roughly where Nelacar had marked.  She should have explored it; it was so close to her daughter. 

She felt exhausted and dejected when she left Nelacar’s room. 

She didn’t want to be in this inn anymore; people always expected something from her.  Something she couldn’t give. 

Saadia left the inn and walked down the dark, snowy main road, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Keep clear of the College and keep yourself out of trouble.”  A guard told her as she walked past. 

Saadia nodded in response. 

But she felt numb.

She felt like she couldn’t handle any of this anymore.  She couldn’t handle people and their expectations. 

She clenched her jaw and looked up at the stone bridge at the end of the road.  Gutted houses all around it starkly highlighted that the bridge was maintained while the rest of the city slowly decayed around it.

She walked resolutely towards the stone bridge, huge stone arches rising up over it, caked with ice and snow showed that it had been carved with care and love; this was seen as a place of great importance by those who had built it.  And despite Nord antagonism towards magic, no one had come and torn down the bridge.  Or the College. 

Saadia began up the bridge but suddenly an Altmer woman stood in front of her.  A High Elf, just like Nelacar… just like the Thalmor.

Saadia crossed her arms and stared at the woman.

“Cross the bridge at your own peril; the way is dangerous and the gate will not open, the way is barred.”  She declared loudly. 

“Who are you?”  Saadia asked rudely. 

“I am Faralda.  And who are you?”  Faralda answered fairly politely given Saadia’s tone. 

“Why are you out here?”  Saadia asked another question; she was in no mood for answering questions.

“I am here to assist those seeking the wisdom of the College, and if in the process, my presence helps to deter those that would do it harm, so be it.”  She answered, her eyes measuring Saadia closely, “The more important question is; why are you here?”

The first words that wanted to come to Saadia’s lips were ‘to hide…’

But she bit them back and smiled sweetly. 

“May I enter the College?”  She asked, again not answering the questions Faralda had of her. 

“Perhaps.”  Faralda looked her up and down.  “But what is it you expect to find within?”

Saadia sighed. 

“I just want to see what it looks like inside.”  She answered glibly. 

Faralda chuckled.

“Humour is often in short supply here.”  She said in appreciation, “But I sense that perhaps you're after more than just that.”  Her eyes looked at Saadia sharply, like she could see right into her very soul. 

“Fine…”  Saadia sighed, “I want to…”  She tried to think of a suitable thing to want to do in the mage’s College.  “Unravel the mysteries of Aetherius.”  She said after a moment of thought.

“Ah, the immortal plane.”  Faralda said softly, “It is said to be the source of all magic… a noble quest indeed.”  She pursed her lips in thought, “It would seem that the College has what you seek.”  She said after a moment and then leaned in closer to Saadia, “The question is what can you offer the College?  Not just anyone is allowed inside.  Only those with magical aptitude are permitted to enter.”  Saadia was barely listening anymore, she was considering going back to the inn to sleep.  “A small test if you will?”  Faralda was saying.

“I think we both know I’m going to do just fine.”  Saadia tried to be persuasive, but she was dead on her feet tired. 

“No, I’m afraid I don’t know anything of the sort.”  Faralda answered, unimpressed.

“Fine, what’s your test then?”

“A standard destruction spell is a firebolt-” Faralda was about to launch into a long talk about firebolt spells, but Saadia cut her off.

“You want to see a spell?”  She asked.

“Cast one here on the seal of the bridge.”  Faralda pointed to the patterned floor behind her. 

Saadia threw her head back and laughed.  She didn’t know why she laughed; she felt like she might cry at any moment. 

She didn’t have the energy for this… but somehow that fortress of a College looked so inviting.  She wanted to get in there.  Now. 

“Alright.”  She said with a slightly sadistic smile.

“I look forward to it.”  Faralda sounded unconvinced.

“FUS!”  Saadia had aimed it so that she wouldn’t hit Faralda with the full force of a word of Power, but the Elf still staggered back dramatically.  “I don’t know firebolts… do you still want me to try and do one?”  Saadia asked a stunned Faralda, “I’ve got a very nice fire Shout… that might suffice.” 

“You know Dragon Shouts?”  She asked, utterly amazed.  “Well done indeed.”  The words sounded like Faralda was numb with surprise. 

“I am the Dragonborn.”  Saadia said with a shrug, “They’re kind of my thing.” 

“Truly?”  She asked, “I think you’ll be a superb addition to the College.”  She said with a thrilled smile, “Follow me.”

All Saadia could think was: finally. 

Saadia followed her across the bridge, feeling like she might collapse form exhaustion at any moment. 

The bridge was sturdy in some places, and falling apart at others.  Narrow and high above the raging sea below. 

Faralda stopped at stone wells the walkway; focal points of magical energy, and lit each one up, sending purple light shining up into the night sky, announcing their arrival.

Faralda talked non-stop about the College, its history, the lessons they were doing, all the mages within its walls, Nords’ hatred for the College…

Saadia did not hear one word at all. 

She just wanted to sleep for a month.

 

***

 

They sprinted along as fast as they could, their lungs desperate for oxygen.

Kodlak had stayed at Jorrvaskr in case Saadia returned.  He would also check in at Breezehome, and run out to Lakeview Manor if she didn’t return soon. 

But the other 4 had gone out the back of the Underforge, following Saadia’s scent.  They could smell she was in wolf form, and their hearts filled with dread as they ran down her scent.

When Saadia’s scent went into the river, they split up without discussion, Skjor and Aela had gone one way; towards the mountains, and Vilkas and Farkas had headed off towards the ocean. 

When they had hit the ocean, they had split up, Farkas plunging into the ocean to see if he could catch her scent anywhere on one of the offshore islands.  Vilkas travelled along the shoreline, first one way, and then the other; towards Winterhold.

He caught her scent and his pulse quickened; this was good – it smelled like she had been here in Human form.  All other scents they’d caught of her had definitely been in wolf form. 

He followed the scent inland, towards the cliffs and climbed them with ease with his claws digging into the ice. 

When he got to the top her smell was stronger, fresher; she had definitely been Human here… she wasn’t feral.  The relief he felt was incredible.  But he still had to find her and somehow fix everything for his brother.  For her. 

He crouched in the shadows on the outskirts of Winterhold and called his Human form to return to him.

But his fear and adrenalin were making it hard to focus. 

He howled in frustration and rage.  And then he howled again, in misery and aching pain. 

He dug his claws into the earth and forced himself to become a man again. 

He was shivering, but panting from the long run and hard climb when he gathered his belongings and got dressed. 

He took a deep breath, tasting the air.

He could smell which direction she had taken. 

But when he got to the main road of the town, the scent went both ways, towards the inn and towards the Mage’s College.  He paused, tasting the air, trying to deduce which way to go.

He walked towards the College, feeling as though he could still feel her heat in the air. 

But as soon as he put his foot on the bridge to the College he was stopped by a formidable Elven woman.

“Cross the bridge at your own peril; the way is dangerous and the gate will not open, the way is barred.”  She told him in a strident voice. 

“Let me pass, I believe a friend of mine is inside.”  Vilkas brusquely answered but she blocked his path. 

“Who is inside is none of your business.”  She answered firmly, her Altmer eyes starting to glow green; she was expecting trouble from him.

“I need to see her.”  Vilkas said stepping forward, expecting her to back up.  He was much bigger than she was.

“Thick-headed, knuckle-dragging Nords like you have no friends in our College.”  She answered bitingly.  Her eyes glowing in the dark as she raised her hand, fire undulating up it.  “Now leave.”

“Can you at least tell me if she’s in there?  If she’s alright?”  Vilkas asked. 

“I will tell you nothing.”  She said in a dangerous tone.  “Leave.”

“I could so easily kill you…”  Vilkas growled at her.

“Try it, Nord.”  She brought her other hand up, rippling with electricity.  “Perhaps you will kill me.  But I don’t like your chances against all the mages of the College.” 

Vilkas looked passed her and took a deep breath; Saadia had definitely come this way.

“Please-” He started to say, but Faralda hit him with both spells and he flew back. 

He got to his feet immediately, drawing his greatsword, his eyes alight with rage.

“That was a warning, Nord.”  She said, “you have no love of magic, no understanding or interest in it.  You have no legitimate reason to be here.” 

Vilkas was weighing his options when another mage suddenly appeared behind Faralda, and then another, both of them raising their hands, Magicks thrumming in the air all around them, warning Vilkas of the danger. 

He sheathed his sword and held his hands up, keeping his distance, he tried one last time.

“I honestly just need to know if she’s alright.”  He said in a pleading tone. 

“What is her name?”  The older male mage asked in a kind tone.

“Saadia.”  Vilkas answered. 

The three mages shared a look and the third mage that had appeared shook her head.

“We have no one by that name.”  He said, “I suggest you try at the inn.”  And then he cast a spell of incredible power, shutting the bridge off from the outside world, leaving a wall of solid rock where the entrance to the bridge had once been. 

Vilkas knew the spell wouldn’t last forever; the College needed to take on new students and food shipments, and this was the only entrance to the College, that he was aware of.  But he had no idea how long it would last. 

He went up to the seemingly solid stone wall and touched it gently. 

Then he pushed it. 

It did not budge.

He hit it with all of his force and howled in pain; it was solid, and his hand was broken now. 

Farkas appeared then, panting and still dressing.

“You howled?”  He said and Vilkas nodded to the wall.

“You’re stronger than me.”  He said, rubbing his broken hand gently.

“You want me to try and break through solid stone?”  Farkas asked.

“No…”  Vilkas sighed, frustrated.  “But she’s been here.”

“I could smell her when I was the wolf.”  Farkas said.  Vilkas knew Farkas couldn’t smell it now; his sense of smell wasn’t strong enough. 

“I’m certain she was in Human form when she came this way.”  Vilkas said and Farkas let out a breath of relief.

“Oh thank the Gods.”  Farkas said, putting his hands on his knees and taking some deep breaths to help with the deep fear that had been gripping him since this had all began. 

“Come on, let’s go and try the inn.”  Vilkas said, already knowing they would find nothing useful there.

They walked down the street together, Farkas wearing his heart on his sleeve, Vilkas burying his deep within. 

They went into the inn, drawing the stares of everyone.  The twins had never been to Winterhold; only Skjor had come to this Gods forsaken place. 

Farkas looked around the inn and looked at Vilkas confused; could such a depressing place actually be an inn?

Vilkas sighed and walked up to the bar. 

“We’re looking for a… a Redguard woman.”  Vilkas realised that to people who didn’t know Saadia they would assume that she was Redguard, not Redguard and Nord. 

“Oh that Saadia girl?”  Dagur said happily, “Sweet thing.  Helped us out with Ranmir.  She booked a room, but then she went out for a walk.  Haven’t seen her since.”  He answered. 

“Thanks friend.”  Vilkas answered and they left the inn.

“So we go search the town.”  Farkas said as they walked down the street.

“No Farkas.  We know where she is.”

“You can’t know she’s at that place.”  Farkas answered, not able to think of one reason why Saadia would go anywhere near the Mage’s College.

“She went to the one place we can’t get to her.”  Vilkas answered. 

“We could climb up the mountain, scale the walls.”  Farkas noted.  “We could get in if we wanted…”

“We could.”  Vilkas said, “And we could bring Skjor and Aela and make a blood-bath of it.  Paint the walls with their blood…”  He added, “And we could guarantee that at least one of us, if not more, are killed by those tricky bastards… and I’m sure both Saadia and Kodlak will be very unimpressed with that course of action.”  He concluded.

“So we stay in town and wait…”  Farkas answered.

“No.”  Vilkas said, his heart aching, but his jaw set resolutely.  “She wants time away from us.  We give it to her.” 

“What?”  Farkas asked incredulously.  “We can’t-”

“We can and we will.”  Vilkas answered firmly.  “She came here for a reason.  And we’ll respect her wishes.  We know she’s alright now, so we have no reason to continue to harass her…”

“I suppose she’s as alright as you can be in a place such as this.”  Farkas said looking around, accepting his brother’s decision. 

“As alright as she can be given… what I did.”  Vilkas added softly, his eyes dropping. 

“What did you do?”  Farkas asked, unable to believe his brother could have done anything to cause this.  They had stopped walking and stood looking at each other in the middle of the main street of Winterhold.

“That’s between the Dragonborn and me.”  Vilkas said softly. 

“Vilkas?”  Farkas was confused, “You’ve never kept anything from me…”

“Yes I have.”  He said sadly, “A lot of things.”  He saw the hurt in Farkas’s eyes, “But nothing you ever needed to worry about.”  He added and Farkas nodded slowly, accepting that there was wisdom behind his brother’s decisions.  “This is just not my story to tell.”  Vilkas said, “It’s up to her to speak to you about what I did.”  He said. 

“Why?”

“Because I’m a coward.”  Vilkas answered, “And I hope that when she tells the story she’ll cast me in a far better light than I ever could…”

Vilkas walked away, Farkas watching him for a moment before catching up.

In his head, Farkas was trying to figure out just what had happened to make his brother say such a thing; to accuse himself of cowardice! 

Farkas looked over his shoulder at the College as they left Winterhold, heading back inland towards home.

Vilkas did not look back.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got some asks over at tumblr about the Companions - yes Saadia will see the Companions again, but it's gonna be a while until that happens, so settle in for some of the other areas of Skyrim to be explored  
> i hope you enjoy it!

“Come on girl, get out of bed.” 

Saadia opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the woman glaring down at her, her arms crossed, a stern look on her face.  Tarryn was tense, staring up at the woman; the sabercat was getting big now and often slept in bed with Saadia.  Saadia had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to go back into her pouch anymore.  She was off milk and on meat, so that was easier with feeding; but now began the terror of taking her into battle.  Saadia didn’t want to lose the cat.  Saadia had been beyond glad that the cat had taken in her new smell – the smell of wolf, without too much hassle. 

“What time is it?”  She asked.

“After lunch.”  The woman answered, “You missed my orientation talk this morning.”  She said, “Get up now.” 

“Sorry.”  Saadia grumbled and sat up. 

“You have 15 minutes.”  She said and left the room. 

Saadia sat there for a moment and then looked around the small room she’d been allocated as a student of the College. 

Everything was stone, but the magical focal points emanated a warmth that sank into the very stones.  So the room was cosy, the bed firm but comfortable, the blankets soft and good quality.  She had a wardrobe, bedside tables, drawers, a lockable chest, a small table and 2 chairs and a couple of barrels, one of them water-proofed.  It was a good room. 

But it had no door. 

None of the rooms did; they were merely rooms arranged in a circle around the magical focal point.

There were 6 bedrooms, a communal dining room and a small study room to each storey, with 2 sets of stairs on either side of the circle.  And the castle had dozens of storeys.  In all, the College could currently take about a hundred students with ease and up to a thousand with some effort, repair and re-organisation.  But there were only a handful of students. 

Saadia looked out of her room at the purple swirling energy emanating from the magical focal point.  2 students were standing near it talking.

“Did you hear the howls last night?”  A female voice.

“They were close to the College.”  A male voice responding. 

“They didn’t sound like normal wolves…”

“What else would they be?”

“I don’t know… maybe werewolves?”

“They’re a myth.” 

Saadia got up and stripped off to have a quick bathe using the bowl of cold water someone had put on her bedside table, a small clean flannel with it.

The students watched her as she crossed the central hall to go to the woman who had woken her up.

“I am Mirabelle Irvine.”  She said stiffly, “And your name?  You haven’t given it to anyone yet…”

“Oh it’s…” Saadia considered going under a false name for a moment before deciding against it.  “Saadia.”  She noticed Mirabelle’s eyes narrow.

“So you’re Saadia.”  She said looking her up and down. 

Saadia knew that Mirabelle had obviously heard her name somewhere before, but she didn’t bother asking.  She was tired; she just wanted to go back to bed. 

“That’s me.”  Saadia answered.

“Wonderful.”  Mirabelle said, still looking her up and down again.  “Our newest members are housed here in the Hall of Attainment.  I'll ask that you please keep your voice down while inside, as others may be working on research or... delicate experiments.  Please try and be considerate of others.”

“Will do.”  Saadia answered. 

“Mirabelle!”  One of the students came up to her, “Why is there solid rock over the entrance to the bridge?”

“Unfortunately, we've had to implement more stringent entry procedures, due to some problems with the local Nords.”  She answered, “We don't anticipate any real violence, but it never hurts to be prepared.”  She reassured the student.

“How long will it be there?”

“Just a few more hours.”  She answered, “We have to make sure they are truly gone.” 

“Someone tried to get in last night?”  The student sounded alarmed.

“Oh yes.”  Mirabelle answered with a grim smile, “He was looking for someone… but as you can see; we can more than defend ourselves.  You’re safe here.”  She motioned for the student to leave them and then turned her eyes back to Saadia.  “You understand?”  She asked Saadia gently and Saadia looked up at her and gave a small nod.  “Good.”  She gave Saadia a small smile and then took a deep breath, “Well, let’s continue your orientation.  Please follow me, and don't wander off.”  She said curtly and Saadia followed her towards the stairs, hardly listening to her as she talked.  “The College of Winterhold has been a fixture in Skyrim for thousands of years."

She spoke about the history of the College as they walked through the outside courtyard and into another hall, Saadia had a feeling that someone had come to the College looking for her last night.  And she had an idea of who it might have been… she had heard those howls too.

“The prominent feature here is the Hall of the Elements.  It's our primary location for lectures, magical practice, study sessions, and general meetings.  The Arcanaeum is located above the hall, and the Arch-Mage's quarters above that.  While technically in charge of the College, the Arch-Mage's responsibilities often keep him occupied.  Thus, I run the day-to-day operations.”  Mirabelle was saying and Saadia nodded dutifully.  “Lessons begin tomorrow.  Initially you'll be learning from Tolfdir, one of our most esteemed Wizards.” 

“Tolfdir.”  Saadia repeated his name to make it seem like she was listening.

After a few more minutes of being shown around the College, Mirabelle stopped and smiled.

“Alright, now you have the rest of the day to explore the grounds and get to know your classmates.”  She said happily.  “Welcome to the College and I hope we can help you achieve your goals!” 

“Thanks.”  Saadia answered.

“If you have any problems, let one of our senior members know.”  Mirabelle finished and said her goodbyes before heading inside alone. 

Saadia stood looking at the doors in front of her for a long moment, trying to will herself to do something useful.

But instead she went back to her room and went back to bed.  Tarryn was waiting on the bed and was happy to see her, making a soft mewling noise when she saw Saadia.  Saadia scratched behind her ear and encouraged the sabercat to hug up close.  But the cat preferred to stay on the end of the bed; putting herself between Saadia and the open door. 

“Knock knock…”

It was Faralda. 

Saadia looked up from her bed and didn’t say a word. 

“Cute kitty.”  She said, looking terrified of the sabercat who was staring intently at her.

“Her name is Tarryn.”

“Hi Tarryn.”  Faralda waved at the cat and kept her distance.  “Anyway, Mirabelle wanted me to give you these.”  She held out a set of robes, a hood and some boots.  “Novice robes; they’ll help you focus your magic.”  She said and folded them delicately, putting them on Saadia’s chair.  “I just want you to know, that you’re safe here in the College… and if you need to talk about anything at all… I’m here.”  She said, “My name’s Faralda, in case you forgot… and you’re Saadia…”

“That’s me.”  Saadia answered, “And I hadn’t forgotten.” 

“Well, just know that you’re safe.”

“Thanks.” 

“Okay, well I better get the rest of the robes out to the other new students.”  She said and headed out of Saadia’s room. 

She rolled over and tried to go to sleep.  She didn’t feel as rested as she liked after last night’s sleep; she had dreamed of hunting all night. 

She intended to sleep until the first lesson tomorrow.  She had to go to that or risk being expelled.  But the optional lectures that were happening today; there was no chance she was going to those. 

She closed her eyes, and tried to shut out the world.

 

***

 

Saadia was late to the first lesson. 

The cleaning lady coming around to clean their rooms while they were supposed to be in lessons woke her up. 

She had no time to bathe or brush her hair, so she simply pulled her knotted mess of hair back into a loose bun and hoped she didn’t smell too bad.

She scratched Tarryn behind the ears and promised to take her out onto the College grounds later and headed to the class.

She didn’t want to go.  But she had to.  Because she didn’t want to leave the safety of these walls either. 

Even though she was running late, Saadia still found herself dawdling to the Hall of the Elements.

As she entered the door an older man, motioned for her to come over,

“Welcome!”  He said invitingly, “Welcome!  My name is Tolfdir.”  There were 3 students standing around him, eyeing Saadia with varying levels of annoyance; they’d been held up by her.  Saadia hardly noticed them.  “We were just beginning.  Please, stay and listen!”  

Saadia looked up to give him a smile and saw that he had different coloured eyes; like her. 

And for no good reason, she felt a sense of kinship with him. 

But even that couldn’t get her to feel enthusiastic about being here instead of bed. 

“So, as I was saying, the first thing to understand is that magic is, by its very nature, volatile and dangerous.”  He said seriously, “Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you.” 

Saadia looked down at the floor, her mind completely empty.  She felt like she was nothing; no emotions, no thoughts, no desires – a walking, talking entity made of nothingness. 

“Sir, I think we all understand that fairly well.  We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control magic!”  Said the female Dunmer student. 

“Of course, my dear.  Of course.”  Tolfdir placated, “You all certainly possess some inherent natural ability.  That much is not being questioned.”  He reassured them all, “What I'm talking about is true control, mastery of magic.  It takes years, if not decades, of practice and study.”

“Then what are we waiting for?  Let's get started!”  A Khajiit male said enthusiastically. 

“Please, please!”  Tolfdir calmed him, “This is exactly what I'm talking about.  Eagerness must be tempered with caution, or else disaster is inevitable.” 

“But we've only just arrived here.”  A Nord male replied, “you've no idea what any of us are capable of.  Why not give us a chance to show you what we can do?”

“You've been quiet so far.”  Tolfdir said.  Saadia didn’t immediately realise that he was talking to her and the Dunmer woman gently nudged her.  She looked up as Tolfdir continued to speak.  “What do you think we should do?”

“I’m not sure what to think.”  Saadia answered honestly.  She had no idea what they were talking about. 

“Not going to weigh in either way, eh?”  He seemed amused by this, “but there are times when you will have to make decisions, even without all of the facts.”

“I know.”  Saadia answered and Tolfdir stared at her for a long moment.  He realised that there was a heaviness about this young woman that would need to be gotten to the bottom of. 

“We’re all pretty new at this right?  Let’s just give it a chance.  What’s the worst that could happen?”  The Nord asked.

“I don’t think we should play worst case scenario.”  Saadia muttered under her breath. 

“We can do it, just give us a chance!”  The Khajiit was again, very enthusiastic. 

“Alright settle down.”  Tolfdir said, “I suppose we can try some practical magic.”

Saadia tuned out while Tolfdir explained ward spells.  She heard that they were a type of magical shield and stared off at the walls in the large hall. 

Tolfdir noticed her lack of interest and asked her to show them her ward spell.

“I don’t know any ward spells.”  Saadia answered with a shrug.

“What do you do if someone attacks you?”  The Nord asked.

“I kill them.”  Saadia answered simply, leaving the Nord looking slightly scared of her. 

“It’s alright, I can teach you one.”  Tolfdir said, “A very basic ward spell.”  He touched her forehead and Saadia felt a small thrill of power tingle through her skin.  “Now focus on the spell and use your Magicka to create a ward.”

Saadia sighed when he had her stand away from him so he could test her ward spell. 

Focussing was hard and she couldn’t hold the spell for long before feeling drained. 

Magic really wasn’t her thing; she was only here to get away from the outside world…

But she supposed she had to do something to earn her keep, and if being a student was that thing, then so be it.

She focussed as Tolfdir prepared a firebolt. 

Her ward blocked the firebolt completely and Saadia made an impressed sound.

“Could be useful.”  Tolfdir said with a knowing smile, as if vocalising her thoughts. 

She sat down on the floor and watched the other students practice until Tolfdir ended the lesson. 

The other students stayed in the hall to continue practising.

Saadia went back to her room to sleep. 

The only thing she really remembered about the whole day was that Tolfdir had one green eye and one hazel eye. 

 

***

 

Two days passed with nothing but optional lectures and lessons. 

Saadia stayed in bed, only leaving it to go to the lavatory, taking Tarryn with her, or to get a few things to eat in the early hours of the morning when everyone else was asleep. 

She ate barely anything, and slept a lot. 

On the evening of the second day Tolfdir came into her room and roused her from her stupor by sitting on the end of her bed.

Tarryn growled at him.

“Oh do be quiet.”  He said to her and she stared at him in confusion.  Everyone else in the College was scared of the sabercat; not quite a cub anymore, but not yet an adult cat.  He looked at Saadia, lying on her side, looking down the bed at him.

“I thought I’d remind you that we have a compulsory excursion to Saarthal tomorrow morning.”  He said softly. 

“Thanks.”

“And if you do not attend, you will be expelled from the College.”  He added.

“I’ll be there.”  She sat up slowly. 

“It’s an interesting location for you in particular.”  He said and she gave him a quizzical expression.  “Saarthal is the site of one of the first major Nord settlements in Skyrim.”  He told her.  “One of the first cities, and it became the capital of their civilization.”  Saadia stared at him as he spoke, not sure where this was going, “It’s also where an act of unspeakable genocide occurred when the Elves tried to drive the Nords out of Skyrim.” 

“The Night of Tears.”  Saadia remembered talking with Vilkas about it.  Vilkas.  Everything always came back to him.  She squared her jaw and focussed her mind on what Tolfdir was saying. 

“Thousands of Nords died that night.  Only Ysgramor and his 2 sons survived the slaughter, he returned to Atmora, and gathered the famous 500 Companions to come back to seek wrathful vengeance on the Elves, committing acts of genocide against the Snow Elves and sweeping them from Skyrim, securing it for the Nords once and for all.”  He pointed to the wolf insignia on her armour, sitting on the chair.  “The Circle?”  He asked and she nodded.  “This is all part of the history of the Companions of Jorrvaskr.”  He said, “They have kept the history alive.  So we know all of this… but we know little else.  Why did the Elves attack so deliberately and viciously, when they had been previously welcoming?  What prompted such a blood-thirsty and absolute response from the previously peaceful Nords?  Why was Saarthal destroyed?”

“I suppose Ysgramor was just angry about what happened at Saarthal…?”  Saadia said but Tolfdir shook his head.

“They hunted down Snow Elves, and all other types of Elves mercilessly.  Snow Elves were brutally bound and burned alive, or chained and enslaved.  They then established the first Empire, allowing the rise of Humans in Tamriel.  These events are called The Return, and they are the direct reason why there is a lasting distrust between Humans and Mer.”

“Mer… that’s Elves…”  Saadia remembered and Tolfdir nodded.  “If it wasn’t for Ysgramor, you and I wouldn’t be here.”  Saadia said and Tolfdir nodded. 

“But it was such a high cost.”  He said sadly.  “A fascinating location that any member of the Companions would be honoured to visit, I should think.”  He said sagely, “But then, it was a member of the Companions we turned away a few nights ago.”  He added. 

“I should probably send them a letter.”  She answered, “Let them know not to worry about me in here with the big bad magic.”  She gave him a small smile and he chuckled. 

“A wise decision.”  He answered and stood up.  “Well, I’d like to see you there tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there.”

“No Saadia, I mean really be there.  Not just there in body, but also in mind and spirit too.”

“I’ll be there.”  She said with a firmer voice.

“You might even consider turning up to some of your other lessons…?”  He prodded gently. 

“Don’t push it old man.”  She answered.

“Why are you here Saadia?  You’re a warrior, not a mage.” 

“The Dragonborn has the magic of the Gods in her… should I not learn about magic then?”  Saadia answered the only way she could; she couldn’t tell him the truth… that she was hiding. 

“True.”  He said softly and gently stroked her face like a father worrying about his child, “Then come and learn it.”  He suggested before leaving. 

 

***

 

Saadia awoke early the next morning and went to the communal bathing rooms on the next floor up. 

She looked at herself in the looking glass and was shocked.  

In just three days of doing nothing she looked like a mess.  Her hair was knotted and dry, her body smelled of sweat and misery, her eyes looked less vibrant.  She even looked like she’d lost a little weight. 

She started to try and brush her hair but it was useless.  Her hair fell to her arse and it was knotted for its entire length, and she just didn’t have the energy for this struggle today. 

She grabbed some scissors and hacked at her hair brutally, her jaw set, her teeth gritting. 

She’d been growing and caring for this hair for years and years. 

An image of Vilkas’s look of surprise, his eyes following the length of her hair down her body, his voice… telling her he hadn’t known she had such long hair… danced in her mind. 

“Why didn’t I see it?”  She asked the mirror.  Now that she looked back at everything it was so obvious that Vilkas had always had feelings for her. 

At least 2 feet of hair fell to the floor with every snip.

When she was done, her hair fell to just above her shoulders. 

“Much easier.”  She told the reflection, trying to get used to such short hair; it had never been this short in all of her life, that she could remember.  She brushed the remaining knots out, leaving the ragged uneven ends as they were; she cared not for perfection. 

She was about to clean up the hair splayed across the floor when a male Dunmer came in.  As soon as he saw the hair he made a noise of desire.

“I’ll give you 50 gold for it.”  He said instantly, his eyes on the long clumps of deep red hair. 

“What?  Why?”  Saadia was perplexed.

“Rich women all over Tamriel pay a fortune for good quality wigs.”  He answered.

“100.”  Saadia answered and his eyes flicked up to her and he grinned.

“Driving a hard bargain…”  He said appreciatively, “75.”

“95.”

“Ouch…”  He shook his head.  “80.”

“90.”

“I guess we’re agreeing on 85.”  He said, not looking at all upset about that price. 

“85 it is.”  Saadia said and watched him gather her hair up. 

“Worth every coin.”  He said, gently casting a spell on it that smoothed out the knots.  “I’m Enthir.”  He introduced himself.  “Procurer of hard to find items.” 

“Saadia.”

“Oh I know who you are.”  He said with a wicked grin.  “Dragonborn, Companion, Thane of 2 holds, who doesn’t see fit to show up to classes… and the whole College is talking about the man who tried to force his way into the College to see you.”  He gave her a wink.  “You’re famous girl.” 

“Great.”  She sighed and turned back to the mirror.  She rubbed some oil through her hair while Enthir bathed, chatting happily, not caring that she wasn’t speaking.  Then she pulled it back into one braid.  “Much better.”  She told herself, missing her hair, while simultaneously glad she’d cut it. 

More students came in, but Saadia didn’t socialise, she bathed, she got herself under control, repressing feelings, focussing her mind and trying to feel more like herself. 

She went to the dining room and sat with her fellow students.

She noticed how the conversation stopped when she entered the room.  But she held her head high and sat down; determined to get through this day. 

She made herself eat, and deliberately refused to notice the tension in the air; everyone was looking at her, wanting to ask her questions. 

But she kept herself focussed on eating; she knew that focussing on small tasks, one thing at a time, would get her through this. 

“Oh look, it’s our resident Thalmor.”  The Nord said with a tone of disgust.  Saadia’s ears perked up and she looked across the hall to see that Mirabelle was on her way to check in on them, but the Thalmor was following her doggedly. 

They all listened intently, trying to catch part of the conversation. 

“I believe I've made myself rather clear, Ancano.”  Mirabelle said dismissively. 

“Yes of course.”  He answered in an attempt to be polite, but Saadia could see how intensely annoyed he was.  “I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision.”

Mirabelle stopped and turned on him, her eyes narrowed, her shoulders squared.

“You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but I'm afraid you'll find the Thalmor receive no such treatment here.”  She said forcefully, “You are a guest of the College, here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage.  I hope you appreciate the opportunity.”

“Yes, of course.  The Arch-Mage has my thanks.”  He answered in the same tone. 

“Very good.  Then we're done here.”  Mirabelle dismissed him and continued on to the dining room.  Saadia enjoyed the way Mirabelle treated Ancano.  Saadia didn’t like the Thalmor at all.  Seeing the Thalmor at Northwatch Keep and now this one in the College made her realise just how much they wanted to rule Skyrim.  She wondered if they were doing something similar in Hammerfell, the country of the Redguard – the other warriors of the Human races.  The Nords and the Redguard must terrify them with their physical prowess.  And Saadia was proud to be half of both race, the pale Nord and the dark Redguard, though the only sign of Nord in her was her one blue eye. 

The Altmer race, however, was tall and thin, with golden skin and large eyes, pointed ears, like all races of the Mer; Elves.  Physically they stood no chance against the Nords or Redguards. 

“I like her.”  Saadia said to herself about Mirabella and the way she dealt with Ancano, but all 3 of the other students turned to look at her. 

When Mirabelle came into the dining room she gave Saadia an approving nod of the head.

“Glad to see you’re all here and almost ready to set out.”  She said, “Tolfdir wanted to let you all know that you’ve got 20 minutes to meet him at the front doors.”

They all thanked her and finished up their breakfasts before heading back to their rooms. 

Saadia looked at the hood and robe she was supposed to wear and then at her armour with the wolf insignia. 

She couldn’t change who she was; she was a warrior.  She would not go to any set of ruins without proper armour. 

But after she put her armour on she put the robes on over the top; she was a warrior, but she could learn new tricks too.  The hood would not go over the horns on the masque, so she left that in her room, and she would never wear the leather boots they had given her; she liked her steel boots.

“Come on.”  She said to Tarryn when she’d finished getting everything together. 

The five of them; the 4 students and Tolfdir, all headed out of the College together.  When they got to town, she could smell that the brothers had been there and all sorts of emotions that she couldn’t even begin to understand exploded into her head and heart. 

She felt the call to become a wolf keenly.  To run.  She knew her eyes would be amber so she looked down as they walked, taking deep breaths to regain her focus… but every breath only held more of their scents… Farkas smelled very similar to Vilkas she noticed. 

She didn’t like this one bit. 

When they finally finished walking through the town, many of the residents staring hostility at them, Saadia could breathe easier.  And after an hour of walking silently, listening to the students talking to Tolfdir, eagerly gaining all the knowledge they could, she even started to enjoy herself a little. 

Tarryn stayed close by her side as they walked, curiously looking at everything, smelling the air, but staying near her Human. 

It took them 4 hours to walk to Saarthal.  Saadia had been impatient for the last 2 hours of it; it would have taken her less than an hour to run there.  But the mages walked slowly.  So slowly.  But Saadia had just used the time to silently focus; she was still not feeling like herself and she knew she needed more time. 

But maybe this would be a good start. 

The site was vast and there were dozens of ramps and new, strong wooden stairs leading down to an ebony door.

Saadia stood and took in the huge ancient city before heading down into the archaeological excavation. 

There were a few people working on carefully digging up more of the site, others gently removing dirt from pots and other artefacts. 

Tolfdir let them have a look around the site for a little bit.

Saadia walked around the ruined city; there looked like there had been houses over here… an inn there… perhaps an official building here… She was struck by the thought that Ysgramor himself had walked among these ruins when they had been a thriving city of Atmoran settlers.  The Atmorans would eventually come to be known as Nords. 

The ancient ancestors of Talos walked here.  The history of Skyrim was very much kept alive with their bardic traditions – and that just made Saadia think of the piece of the poetic Edda about King Olaf that she had in her satchel, waiting to be taken to Solitude; she had promised. 

The city had a feel to it; it very obviously held secrets, history, and bloodshed.  But it also held the hopes and dreams of so many settlers.  At first they had traded with the welcoming Snow Elves… And suddenly Saadia wanted to know what had happened to change the positive relationship they had once had.  The ramifications of this one night – the Night of Tears – were still being felt to this day, thousands of years later. 

She couldn’t help but feel awe in this place; and that was without going underground. 

Tolfdir motioned for them to come to him and the students all slowly wound their way through the ruins to stand with him outside of the ebony door.

“Are we all ready?”  He asked them and they all nodded.  “Alright please stay close to me as we go inside.  It should be safe, but it’s better to remain cautious.”  He warned them as he opened the door

This wasn’t like other Nordic ruins.  There was a large ruined cavern; and an underground city with rooms, hallways, balconies.  It would have been magnificent once.

“As some of you may know, Saarthal was one of the earliest Nord settlements in Skyrim.”  Tolfdir said as he led them through the ruins, “It was also the largest.  Sacked by the Elves in the infamous ‘Night of Tears,’ not much is known about what happened to Saarthal.  This is an exciting opportunity for us.  To be able to study such an early civilization, and the magics they used...”  He sounded almost giddy with excitement; as giddy as an old man can get.  “We're particularly interested in the prevalence of magical seals placed on the tombs here.  It's rather unlike anything we've encountered.”  He continued as they went through the room and onto a next. 

Saadia could begin to see the building style that would be used in later Nordic ruins.  She could see how this city had influenced all other ruins to come.  This was by far the oldest Nordic ruin she’d been in. 

She did start to feel that perhaps this history deserved more respect than she had shown it in the past. 

She could see that they were starting to move into the halls for the dead and heard the Nord student behind her groan slightly. 

“There's no chance anyone in authority approved this.”  He grumbled unhappily, “Our ancestors should be allowed to rest in peace.”

Saadia turned to look at him, but could see the Elven woman looking deeply troubled, about to speak. 

“To think, my ancestors destroyed the homes of Onmund's ancestors.  So much bloodshed.”  She said shaking her head sadly.  Onmund gave her a thankful smile and she returned it.

“Do you think there's treasure here?”  The Khajiit asked and all 3 of the other students, Saadia included, stared at him, “Something to make J'zargo a powerful wizard?”

“J’zargo…”   The Elf admonished softly. 

They got to the next room and walked down some planks to the ground level.

“Brelyna, my dear, why don't you search for warding magics.  Anything designed to keep people out.  Don't interact with them, just identify them.”  Tolfdir began handing out assignments to them.  The Elven woman nodded and started to look around.  “Onmund, please search that area over there.  See if you notice any... residual energies.  Alive or undead.” Tolfdir told the unhappy Nord.

“I wonder if everyone else would be so happy to rifle through the bones of their ancestors.”  Onmund grumbled but went to do as he was told. 

“And J'zargo... what shall we have you do...  Ah!  Why don't you verify that we're the first ones here?  Look for any amount of tampering with the tombs.”  Tolfdir looked pleased with himself and Saadia stood beside him, wondering when she would get her assignment. 

“I'm not seeing signs of any warding magics at all.  Either they're not here, or they were removed long ago.”  Brelyna reported but Tolfdir shook his head.

“Keep looking, sweet child.”  He answered.

“Of course.”  She answered.

“Tolfdir?”  Saadia asked softly and he turned to look at her.  “Do you have anything for me?”  She saw that he had been waiting for her to ask; waiting to see if she was really here today.  It hurt her heart to think she had let this kind old man down so much, and she barely knew him; other than he was kind and patient.  She promised herself to do better. 

“Ah, yes.  Hmm.”  He considered her carefully, “Well, why don't you see if you can assist Arniel Gane?  He's one of our scholars, here working on cataloguing our finds.”  Tolfdir explained.  “I expect he'd appreciate some help in locating any additional magical artefacts here in the ruins.  Any enchanted items will do; the usefulness of the enchantment is irrelevant.  If you find anything, the class can look it over.”  He told her.  Saadia nodded.

“Alright.  Thanks.”  She said and started to leave.

“J'zargo finds nothing but dust in these ruins.”  The Khajiit complained.

“Look closer, dear fellow!”  Tolfdir answered. 

Saadia left the room and continued on through many winding hallways until she found herself standing on a balcony overlooking a vast plaza with huge columns and winding walkways along the walls that lead up to the balconies. 

“Beautiful.”  She breathed, something Nordic stirred inside of her.  Even in its ruined state, the grand beauty of Saarthal could not be denied. 

She kept walking, going deeper into the ruins.  It was strange walking around Nord ruins and not having something trying to kill her.  She enjoyed it; it allowed her to really appreciate the beauty and history of the place. 

She found Arniel Gane engrossed in his work, looking over scrolls and artefacts on a stone table in a passageway just off the main chamber. 

“Hi, I’m Saadia, Tolfdir sent me to assist you.”  She said and he jumped, startled by her interruption. 

“What?”  He asked, “Who?”

“Tolfdir… sent me…”

“He what?”  He seemed utterly confused, and less than thrilled to see her, “Ah, yes.”  His wits seemed to return to him.  “You.”  He said, staring at her.  “I remember you.  You're going to help?”  Saadia supposed that his question was fair given her behaviour over the past few days.  “That's fine.  Just... Just don't make a mess of my work.  I've only looked through a portion of this section.”  He said testily, “You, uh, you can look around in the chambers just north of here.”  Saadia had the distinct feeling that he was just trying to get rid of her.  “Try and be careful, alright?  We don't want to damage anything.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just…”  He tried to think of something for her to do.  “Round up the rest of the magical artefacts so I can catalogue them.”  He seemed pained to give her even this simple task.

“Alright.”  She walked off, Tarryn stalking after her, looking around in the winding passages for magical artefacts.  “Looking for magical stuff…”  She mumbled to herself, seeing absolutely nothing, not even the usual cobwebs that covered ancient ruins. 

And then she saw a slight glimmer in a darkened area and went to it. 

A ring, under a layer of dust, was sitting up against the wall, forgotten in this dark alcove.

When she picked it up, she could feel that there was magic in it.

“Found something.”  She said to Tarryn.  She decided to try and find several things before taking them back to Arniel; he seemed far too preoccupied for that - he definitely did not want to be interrupted too often. 

She continued searching, looking more closely at the floor now.  She found another 2 rings, putting them in her satchel with the other 1, continuing on until she came to an area with a draugr sarcophagus leaned against the wall, a closed gate, and a strange amulet hanging from the wall, the rocks seeming to cling to it.  The wall had strange markings, similar to ones she’d seen in Jurgen Windcaller’s tomb. 

“Trap.”  She said to herself.  Tarryn made a growling sound; seeming to agree with her.  “We’ll never know what it does if we don’t take it…”  She said with a grin to Tarryn.  “And besides… I do like to deliberately set these things off.”  She said as she pulled the amulet off the wall. 

Predictably, spears came up from the floor, blocking off the two entrances to the small room, locking her in there with the sarcophagi.  But it didn’t open – the draugr inside of it was obviously actually dead. 

“What in the world was that racket?”  Came Tolfdir’s voice from the hallway, Saadia went to look at him through the spear gate.  “Is everything alright?”  He asked her, the spears standing between them.

“You’re looking at me through a spear gate, Tolfdir… I’m very obviously trapped in here.”  Saadia sassed him. 

“How in the world did that happen?”  He asked in a kindly tone. 

“I can’t imagine…”  Saadia muttered to herself.  “I pulled this amulet of the wall and it triggered the trap.”  She said holding up the amulet. 

“Really?”  He asked in a fascinated tone.  “Perhaps the amulet is important in some way?  Is there some way you can use it?”

“Perhaps it’s important…”  Saadia echoed sarcastically, “Let me put it on and see.”  She said in a more patient tone.

Tolfdir nodded in response, waiting with complete patience, to see what would happen. 

Saadia wandered away from the speared gate, Tarryn sitting down to glare at Tolfdir.  As she got closer to the wall she had pulled it from, a strange resonance grew.  A swirling orange-brown light moved between her and the wall, like a non-corporeal mist… She ran her fingers through the energy and felt a strange sensation.  This was ancient Magick.

“Do you see that…?”  Tolfdir asked excitedly, “some kind of resonance – you and the wall!  It must be connected to the wall!”

“Strangely Tolfdir, I do see it.  Seeing as I’m standing right here.”  She answered testily, but the old man gave her a patient smile. 

“I wonder what effect your spells will have?”  He gently prodded. 

Saadia sighed.

“I could just smash it with my hammer-” She grumbled, but instead used the magic she was best at: “YOL!”

The fire from her Shout made the wall crumble, revealing a passageway.  The spears retracted back into the floor and Tolfdir hurried to her side to peer down the hallway. 

“Well, this is highly unusual.”  He said excitedly.  Saadia turned to look at him in disbelief; wondering how many ancient ruins he’d been in.  Not many obviously.  “And very interesting.  Why in the world would this be sealed off?  What is this place?”

“Only one way to find out.”  Saadia answered and headed down the tunnel, Tolfdir following her.  The tunnel was very ancient, rough and severely ruined, with skeletons buried into the very walls, as if those who made this place were sealed into the walls to keep its secrets. 

Saadia had to slow down for Tolfdir.  Who walked incredibly slowly.  And seemed to be utterly amazed by everything.  Saadia worked at not rolling her eyes and hurrying him up. 

The tunnel ended in a small burial room with a sarcophagus on three of the four walls, the fourth wall having the passage they were in on it.  It seemed to be a dead end, but Saadia knew better when it came to these places.  The room looked like nothing important at all… which Saadia knew meant that it was hiding something very important, now they just had to wait for the draugr to bust out of their coffins and hopefully, one of them would have a passageway behind it…

But quite suddenly all the colour seemed to drain out of the room.  And a ghostly apparition appeared in front of her.  He was wearing a hooded robe with strange markings on it.  His face was covered but his voice rung with confidence.

“Hold, mage!”  He said loudly.  “And listen well...”

“Why?  What?”  Saadia asked.

“Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped.”

“I’ve done what?  Who are you?”

“Judgment has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing.”  Saadia looked around at Tolfdir who was standing still, staring off, totally motionless, not even blinking or breathing.

“Did you freeze Tolfdir?”

“Judgment will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you.”

“You think you’re going to judge me?”

“This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you.”

“What is-?”

“You, mage, and you alone, have the potential to prevent disaster.”

“- going on?”

“Take great care, and know that the Order is watching.”

“Who in Oblivion are you?”  Saadia demanded and he sighed.

“Nerien.  From the Psijic Order.  We’ll be watching.”

“Yeah I got that.”  Saadia said as he faded away.  “Ugh.”  She complained.  “Cryptic mage warnings… magic.”  She muttered darkly. 

Tolfdir suddenly blinked and then moved.

“I… I swear I just felt something rather strange…”  He stuttered, “What just happened?"

“Some sort of ghost or apparition just appeared – it spoke to me.”  Saadia answered.  “He was a bit of an arse to be honest.  Overly dramatic too.”

“I’m afraid I didn’t see anything.”  Tolfdir shook his head.

“Yeah that’s obvious Tolfdir.”  She mumbled under her breath.

“Can you tell me more about what you saw?”

“Oh dire warnings,” she answered nonchalantly, “something about the danger ahead; usual sort of thing… also said something about the Psijic Order.”  She shrugged.

“The Psijic Order?”  Tolfdir sounded astounded, “Are you quite sure about that?”

“Pretty sure.”  Saadia answered flatly. 

“That's very odd.”  He answered, looking far too excited, “And danger ahead?  Why that doesn't make any sense at all.”

“Really?”  Saadia asked under her breath, “Are you sure of that?”

“The Psijics have no connection to these ruins.  And no one's seen any of their order in a long time.  Perhaps we should take a look inside these coffins…”

“Ah yes looking in coffins.  Always a good idea in Nord ruins.”  Saadia sniped.

“Now please do be careful, who knows what we’re going to find.”  He said as he moved towards one of the coffins. 

“I do.”  Saadia mumbled.  “What’s the Psijic Order?”  She asked in a louder voice.

“They were a group of mages with a history that pre-dates the Empire.”  Tolfdir answered, “Very powerful, very secretive.”

“So… why would they be contacting me?”

“I have no idea, but it's fascinating.  Assuming it's true, of course.”  He gave a look of deep concentration as he continued speaking, as if trying to sort out the whole issue, “The Isle of Artaeum disappeared over a hundred years ago, and no one has seen them since.  And yet now, suddenly, they have chosen to contact you?  Why, it's intriguing!”  His concentration quickly turned to enjoyment and excitement and Saadia shook her head, but she found herself smiling at the old man.  “If nothing else, I'd take it as a compliment.  The Psijics have only ever dealt with those they feel worthy.”

“Well that sounds exciting.”  Saadia answered with a tight smile. 

“Yes indeed!”  Tolfdir agreed enthusiastically.

“Alright.”  Saadia sighed, “Ready for some more excitement?”  She said, knowing that as soon as they got too close to the coffins, draugr would jump out and attack them.

Tolfdir stepped closer to inspect the coffin closest to him while Saadia turned to Tarryn and held her hand up to her.

“Stay.”  She told the sabercat; Lydia had been teaching her hand and vocal commands since the first day Saadia had brought her home.  The cat’s eye went to the closest coffin, and Saadia could also hear the faint sounds from inside of it.  “Right on cue.”  Saadia said as two of the coffin lids exploded off and 2 draugr emerged.

“By the Gods!”  Tolfdir exclaimed and Saadia tackled the draugr closest to him, sending it, and herself, careening into the other draugr.  Saadia knew that Tolfdir was a gifted mage, but she just couldn’t trust that a person without a weapon could defend themselves adequately. 

Saadia was left in a tangle with the 2 draugr on the floor.

She jumped up and slammed her warhammer into the first draugr’s chin, rocking its head back, half removing it from its neck.  She swung her warhammer again-

And then she got hit by a powerful fireball in her back and thrown into the wall by the explosion. 

“Sorry!”  Tolfdir called, “It’s been a while since I was in battle!  My aim isn’t what it used to be.” 

Saadia groaned and got to her feet in time to see Tolfdir’s second fireball set fire to the draugr that was coming to attack her while she was down.  Another fireball hit the wall beside the draugr, and the third hit it square in the face.  It was burning wonderfully, and Saadia knew that another couple of fireballs would finish it off. 

So she left Tolfdir to it and turned to the draugr that she had hit with her warhammer, who was still trying to get to its feet; its crushed head hanging awkwardly from its neck.  Saadia finished it with her second blow. 

She turned back to see the other draugr collapsing; the fire finally consuming it. 

“Are you alright dear girl?”  Tolfdir asked and Saadia nodded and motioned for Tarryn to come to her.  The juvenile sabercat loped over to her and rubbed against her affectionately. 

“Need more than that to put me down.”  She answered stroking Tarryn’s head.

“This is all very fascinating!”  He said delightedly.

“Ugh… yeah.”  Saadia thought Tolfdir had an interesting definition of fascinating.  “Anyway, there’s a way forward through the sarcophagus.”  She pointed out the narrow doorway in the back of the empty sarcophagus, showing a passageway behind it.

They both went through the doorway, Saadia leading the way.

It looked to be a fairly typical room for ancient Nordic ruins, except the gate at the bottom of the first tunnel had a lever to open it, not a puzzle or a trap. 

Saadia found that more perplexing and fascinating than anything that had happened so far. 

The next room was circular with a dozen sarcophagi lining the wall looking into the centre of the room. 

There was a pit in the middle of the room with a seemingly endless bottom, a narrow stone bridge over it, and a narrow ledge around the outside of the room for the draugr coffins.  Saadia looked at the pit and saw there was a wire and stone meshing over parts of the pit.  And on the other side of the stone bridge, there was a door, barred by both spears coming out of the floor and a gate. 

“Fascinating!”  Tolfdir said, but Saadia was looking at all the coffins; any minute now the presence of the living would set the draugr off.

“Stay Tarryn.”  Saadia told the Sabercat; she was still too young to be involved in fighting.  But she needed to see it, to learn.  “Prepare yourself mage.”  Saadia warned Tolfdir. 

And then the first of the sarcophagus lids burst off and the draugr yelled gutturally at them, lids were bursting off all around the room. 

Tolfdir instantly cast a spell to increase both his and Saadia’s armour. 

Saadia shoulder barged one draugr away and kicked the next one down the pit in the centre of the room, her eyes on Tolfdir; making sure he was alright. 

She watched him conjure a ward; a kind of shimmering, semi-transparent shield, made out of thin air and Magicka – the magical energy that all beings in Tamriel naturally had in some way or another.  Saadia knew it could repel magical attacks, but she was less sure of how it would go against an axe-

And a draugr brought it’s axe down on the magical shield that Tolfdir was projecting with his hand. 

The axe was blocked by the ward and Tolfdir peaked out from behind his magical shield and hit the draugr with a fireball. 

Once Saadia knew he was going to be alright, she focussed on the battle.

“YOL!”  She knocked out 4 draugr with one Shout, her warhammer swinging with ease to hit a fifth.  It seemed much less heavy than it used to; she supposed this was the baseline increase in strength she had gotten from the Beastblood.  She also found that her hits were harder, far more brutal. 

She liked it. 

It didn’t take her long to work her way around the rim of the pit, killing draugr with ease.  And Tolfdir was pulling his weight, doing far better in this battle than he had in the first one.  Saadia let him finish up his last few opponents, keeping an eye on him to make sure the draugr didn’t overwhelm him.  They didn’t. 

He looked exhilarated when he turned to Saadia, and she couldn’t help but feel a real affection for the old man. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this in Nordic ruins before!”  He exclaimed animatedly, “Why just look at all these coffins!”  He looked around excitedly. 

“You’ve never seen anything like this…?”  Saadia asked in disbelief, “In Nordic ruins…?  Never…? Alright…”

“Never.”  He confirmed.  “I’m going to stay here and have a look around.”  He said, his fingers touching the ebony of the closest coffin.  “You seem able to handle yourself well enough to go on and see what’s in the next room.”  He turned away, pulling out a notebook and taking down some notes. 

“Tarryn, guard Tolfdir.”  Saadia told the sabercat and she growled slightly; she didn’t want to be separated from Saadia.  “Go on.”  Saadia insisted and the cat went to Tolfdir and sat at his feet. 

Saadia turned to the door.

There was a chain on either of the door.

Saadia wondered if they needed to be pulled in a particular order.

She looked around the room for a clue but couldn’t see anything. 

So she just pulled the closer chain, and hoped for the best, ready to dive out of the way should a trap be triggered.

The gate lifted. 

Saadia pulled the other chain and the spears receded into the ground. 

She looked at the ebony door.

“Went to the mage’s College to get away, to try something new…”  She grumbled to herself, “end up in the same old Nordic ruins as usual…”

Behind her Tolfdir smiled as he heard her complaining.  He turned so he could see her open the ebony door in his periphery. 

It was all very typical from here; the Nords were nothing if not faithful to their architectural style. 

She looted the burial urns, taking the gold and gems, thinking she really did need to send some more gold to Camilla to ensure that the homestead was still running smoothly.  She also needed to write to Lucia. 

The corridors were empty save for the usual cobwebs.  She was simply waiting for the draugr to show up, as they always did. 

When they did, she found them easier to kill than ever.  She could let her eyes glow amber here; there was no one to see as she tried to tap into her wolf strength. 

She harvested some moss from the walls for Camilla to grow in the bathroom, and took some extra for Arcadia; she was experimenting with the properties of various mosses found in Skyrim. 

She was just beginning to think that this was going to be a ridiculously easy ruin to explore when she was blasted backwards by a huge fiery explosion, slamming her to the wall, her armour on fire, the flesh of her hands burning.  She really did need to wear her armoured gloves more often; she just found that they made her grip less sure.  She rolled to put the fire out and closed her eyes, focussing so that she didn’t cry out in pain.  She could smell her burned flesh; that was an incredibly powerful trap she’d trodden on.  And entirely new to her. 

She took a few moments to catch her breath, taking a healing potion to speed up the process and then moved on, slowly crawling forward, her eyes on the floor, looking for the trap…

She found another one a little past the one that she had trodden on; a rune spell carved shallowly into the stone, almost invisible.  The rune spell was large and circular, filling up a large section of the floor here; meaning it was almost impossible to not step on it if you wanted to look in the treasure chest against the wall behind it. 

Saadia didn’t know how to disarm the traps, so she had no choice but to try and avoid them; the chest was too far away to reach, and she had no intention of stepping on one of these traps again. 

She got to her feet and walked carefully through the room; there were several traps in here, and she saw that some of them were exactly the same, but in others the runes were slightly different. 

And of course, now that there were a lot of traps to keep an eye out for, there were a lot more draugr too. 

She fought her way to the catacombs, every step carefully considered and placed. 

Surprisingly, once she got to the catacombs there were no more draugr to kill.  She walked through them slowly, keeping an eye out for traps and loot alike.

And then she saw some ebony pillars with animals carved into them.

“A puzzle trap.”  She said with a grin; she knew these well.  “How ordinary.” 

She was about to search for the plaques that told her what animal should be pictured on each ebony pillar when she saw that each pillar simply had a plaque above it with the right animal on it. 

“It can’t be that easy…”  She said rotating the first pillar, then the second.  She walked on and found another 2 pillars flanking the path through the catacombs.  She rotated them to match their plaques and continued on. 

The lever that these pillars were connected to came into view at the end of the path as Saadia turned another pair of pillars.  She went into every side room to make sure there were no pillars in them that needed to be rotated, and searched through the catacombs twice to make sure she had all the pillars, before she came to stand in front of the lever. 

She put her hand on the lever, ready to get out of the way of the poisoned darts that would be triggered if she had missed a pillar or read the plaques wrong. 

She pulled the lever and the gate ahead opened.  An easy puzzle.

“The Nords that made this place definitely did not have the same level of trust issues that the later Nords had…”  Saadia mumbled to herself, knowing that this probably was the oldest of all the Nord ruins in Skyrim. 

She went down the corridor to a beautiful room covered in gorgeous carvings, it showed the worship of Gods; but none of these were Gods she’d seen on the other carvings in other Nord rooms.  Or perhaps the Gods were just portrayed in a different way in Saarthal than in the later Nord ruins. 

She looked at the ancient carvings and wondered about them; this was part of her heritage. 

“FUS RO DAH!” 

She careened back, losing her footing and falling onto her arse.  Saadia looked up to see a huge draugr overlord walking towards her.  She had gotten so caught up in the carvings, she hadn’t even noticed his approach.  He had sharp weapons, good armour, and all 3 words of the Unrelenting Force Shout. 

A tough opponent. 

Saadia again tried tapping into the wolf.  It was hard to control, to wield the power without being overcome with the urge to turn and hunt… She fought with the power, to try and control it.  But she had enough of a handle on it to be able to bring her warhammer down on the draugr’s head with punishing brutality. 

She loved the power. 

But she knew she barely had control of it when she tapped into it like this. 

It didn’t bother her in her day to day life.  And when she was the wolf, it seemed to be okay as well.

But this twilight area between her 2 forms, tapping into the power and strength and speed and heightened senses without turning… it was very hard. 

She was lucky that all of her senses and her basic power strength and speed had been boosted even when she wasn’t tapping into the wolf.  But there was no doubting that when she did; the effect was far greater.  And when she turned… it was greater still. 

She tried to ride the wave of her power, barely controlling it as she attacked the draugr overlord, dodging its counter attacks and cracking its bones with every hit of her hammer. 

She hit it brutally, one blow after another, fast for a warhammer, pushing it back until it had its back to a wall.

When her hammer smashed right through the draugr overlord’s armour and through its sternum, slamming into the wall behind it, she growled with vicious joy, the wolf half of her revelling in the kill, her nails starting to grow. 

She pulled back on her power as the draugr overlord crumpled to the ground. 

“Wow…”  She breathed.  The power she could tap into was incredible; much like the power Akatosh had given her.  And with the healing of Kynareth and the focus she got form Talos that boosted her power… she could understand how her mortal body had struggled to contain it all. 

But she could feel the darkness in Hircine’s gift; the love of killing, the love of hunting, and deep, obsessive, violent sex.  Both Aela and Vilkas had been right about it.  It was freedom, it was joy… but it was also seductive and addictive.  But she knew that the blood of her ancestors would help her find balance; both from Talos and the line of Redguard mothers that was linked through a thousand years, through so many generations, from the first to her.  Talos might have the power of a God, but Zanib, her mother, had the power of a Redguard woman.  And that was not to be trifled with.

She searched the overlord before continuing on.

When she came to a large ruin etched into the floor in a doorway, she had to stop.  She didn’t think she could jump over it because the ceiling was so low, and it covered the entirety of the doorway; there was no other way forward. 

She didn’t like these new traps. 

Saadia decided to try jumping over it.

But she landed too close to the edge of it and was zapped with vicious electricity, jolting right through her whole being.  She fell to the ground in agony, growling loudly; the wolf in her was pissed off now. 

But she began to understand that the wolf tapped into her deeper part of herself; she was pissed off.  And she had been taught to repress her anger, but to tap into the energy it gave her for battle.  Saadia stood in the oldest Nord ruin and felt a little bit closer to understanding herself; essentially 28 years of being trained to never acknowledge her own feelings had taught her far too well to repress.  She had decided she would be leaving that kind of repression behind her once she escaped the Isle of Stirk… but it turned out that nothing was ever that easy. 

She had a wonderful moment of feeling like the wolf in her was in perfect synch with her Human half.  It was an incredible warm and fulfilling feeling. 

She pushed the wolf back to dormancy; she imagined she was asleep, waiting to be awakened.  Saadia looked around the room she was in; it was a Hall of Stories, but instead of a ring door at the end, it was another puzzle trap. 

She walked up to the 4 pillars; this looked far too easy – the plaques showing the right animal combination was literally next to the pillars. 

But Saadia looked around and saw another set of plaques covered in thick cobwebs above the pillars. 

“So which is it.”  She asked the empty hall. 

She tried turning the first pillar and all 4 pillars moved. 

“Gods… damnit.”  She groaned.  She went the next pillar and turned it; the other three pillars turned but in the opposite direction.  She sighed loudly, “Hey Psijic Order, how about you show up now and pass judgement on these pillars?”  Saadia grumbled.  She turned the third pillar and only 2 of the other pillars turned.  She rolled her eyes and tried the last pillar which returned them all to how they had begun. 

“So I’m guessing that one of these sets of plaques tells me what the pillars need to end up on… and the other tells me what order to touch them in…”  She looked at both sets of plaques, knowing that is she was wrong this could kill her when she pulled the lever.

“Whale.”  She said looking at the first plaque.  She turned to the pillars and saw that only one of them was a whale.  She turned it once, aligning it with the plaque above it.  All the other pillars turned as well. 

“Snake…”  She turned back to the pillars and turned the one that was a snake; it turned two of the other pillars with it, and neither of them were the first pillar she’d turned.  “Okay, so far, so good.”  She turned back to the plaques. 

“Eagle…”  She found the eagle and turned it to match the plaque above it, and it only turned the other pillar that was incorrect, turning it the opposite direction.  Saadia was beginning to think that she had definitely gotten this right. 

She turned to the last pillar – it was the only wrong pillar.  It was showing a whale, and the last plaque was also a whale.  Now she had to just hope that this wouldn’t reset the pillars.  She turned it to match the plaque above it and none of the other pillars moved. 

“Well I hope I was right.”  She said as she prepared herself to pull the lever.

The gate slid open with no sign of poison darts.  Saadia smiled triumphantly.  But her small victory was cut short by the sound of footsteps behind her. 

She turned, her hammer held ready.  But it was just Tolfdir with Tarryn.

“I thought it high time I caught up with you.”  Tolfdir said as Tarryn joined Saadia, rubbing up her legs enthusiastically. 

“These ruins really aren’t safe, old man.”  Saadia answered.

“I may be old, but I’m still a capable mage.”  Tolfdir returned. 

“Don’t step there!”  Saadia pulled him back from the doorway he was about to go through, “Floor trap!”

Tolfdir looked down and laughed.

“Oh yes, so there is!”  He said delightedly.  He zapped the trap with a shot of magic from his fingertip and the trap became dormant.  “Come on then!”  He said merrily.  “Fascinating catacombs.”  He said as Saadia sighed to herself. 

They went down some stairs to a large cavern.  They were standing on a balcony overlooking the room.

But it wasn’t the cavern that made them both stop still, their mouths open in shock and surprise.

It was the huge, aqua-green, floating orb in the middle of the room.  Blue-green mists swirled around it as if the thing was caught in its own vortex. 

It was both alien and instantly familiar to Saadia. 

“Well now... would you look at that.”  Tolfdir said in awe.  “I never imagined we'd find something like this.  Why is this buried so far within Saarthal?” 

Saadia was about to attempt to answer when the growl of a powerful sounding draugr cut through the air; it’s leathery voice speaking its long dead language. 

“Is… is someone there?”  Tolfdir asked, and one of the meanest looking draugr Saadia had ever seen came into view in the room below the balcony.  Tolfdir sent a fireball at it, but it did not catch on fire. 

“FUS RO DAH!”  The draugr Shouted up at them and Tolfdir and Tarryn both went flying, slamming painfully into the wall.  Saadia managed to hold her feet.

“Stay out of the way, old man!”  Saadia told him and leapt off the balcony at the draugr, her warhammer held over her head, bringing it crashing down on the draugr-

Only to be sent reeling back – her blow having absolutely no effect on the draugr.

It laughed at her and said something evil sounding to her. 

Tarryn leapt of the balcony, landing on the draugr’s back and trying to bite at its neck, but she did no damage to the monster, and the draugr threw her off its back with ease.

“STAY!”  Saadia ordered Tarryn, not liking the cat’s chances with this enemy.

Tolfdir came running down the ramp to the lower level as Saadia attempted to hit the draugr again, but her blows were doing more harm to herself than the draugr. 

And the draugr’s blows were brutal.  Saadia blocked and dodged as she tried to think of what to do.  She saw Tolfdir throwing different types of magic at it; trying everything he could. 

“Nothing seems to work…”  Tolfdir said.

“Really?”  Saadia asked sarcastically, dodging a lethal blow aimed at her head. 

She could see Tolfdir looking around, trying to understand what was going on. 

“Keep it busy!”  He ordered, “I’ll try to drain some of its power.”

“Oh right… sounds like fun!”  Saadia answered as she jumped back from a deadly stab at her stomach.  He tried some syphoning spells, but none of them worked.  “Anything?”  Saadia asked after a while. 

“Nothing.”  Tolfdir started looking around again.  “Of course!”  He sounded excited, “Its drawing energy from the orb!  Why didn’t I think of that straight away?  It must have immense power to be able to protect it from some of the spells I used on it.  Why this draugr is completely invulnerable to damage.  Imagine that!  I wonder what-”

“Stop talking about it and fix it!”  Saadia commanded as she ducked under a swing aimed at her neck. 

“Oh yes, of course!”  Tolfdir answered and immediately started working on a barrier spell to block the draugr from drawing on the power of the orb.  Saadia blocked a punishing slow aimed at her head.

“Come on old man!”  She said as she tried to flick the sword out of the draugr’s hands, but it didn’t work; the draugr was far too powerful. 

And quite suddenly, the mist that had been swirling around the orb simply stopped. 

And Saadia knew.

She slammed her warhammer into the draugr’s head and it crumpled to the ground.  She raised her hammer, expecting it to get back up and put up some sort of fight after all of that… but it was dead. 

“Oh…”  Saadia was almost disappointed.  She slammed her hammer through its head again, for good measure, and frustration release. 

Tolfdir walked up to the orb slowly. 

“I’m not the only one seeing this am I?”  He asked in awe.  “Why, this is utterly unique.” 

The swirling mist was completely gone and Saadia approached the orb, her eyebrows furrowing. 

It was a floating orb, much larger than a person, with dark lines throughout it – suggesting it was segmented in some way.  Each dark line had glowing words written in tiny script along it.  Saadia recognised the writing, but she couldn’t quite remember where from.  It looked utterly other-worldly.  And Saadia could feel it’s power.  It was the power of a God… She recognised that kind of power. 

“What do you think this thing is?”  She asked, her eyes on that language; where had she seen something like that before?

“I have no idea!”  Tolfdir was beside himself with excitement, “This is amazing.  Absolutely amazing.  The Arch-Mage needs to be informed immediately.  He needs to see this for himself.”  He turned to Saadia, “I don't dare leave this unattended.  Can you return to the College and inform Savos Aren of this discovery?  Please, hurry.”  He went to turn back to the orb, but Saadia stopped him.

“Uh… just…”  Saadia realised that she had actually never met the Arch-Mage.  “What exactly should I tell him…?”

“Let him know that we've unearthed something...”  He paused, trying to think of the right words, “Well, I'm not sure.  Something unique, let's say.  It's clearly magical in nature, but like nothing I've ever seen before.  He should be most interested.”  Tolfdir nodded excitedly. 

“Will you be alright by yourself?”  She asked him. 

“Oh I think I’ll be fine; we seem to have eliminated the most pressing threat.”  He nodded to the draugr’s body, “It certainly seems that whoever placed this orb here, intended for it to be well guarded… I wonder why…”  He turned back to it, hardly able to take his eyes off it; it was just so fascinating. 

Saadia searched the room and dead draugr, finding a few things, including a powerful looking staff, what looked like a fragment of an amulet and a piece of paper on the draugr; she’d never seen a draugr carrying a piece of paper before.  She shoved it in her satchel, deciding to look at it properly later. 

Saadia could see a door behind the orb, so she scooted past it, Tolfdir still staring at it intently and went to open the door.

As soon as her fingers touched the door she could feel the pull of a Word Wall. 

She looked back at the orb, and knew it must be something of immense power to mask the Word Wall from her. 

In the next room was a Word Wall and several treasure chests. 

Slen.  It meant flesh.  And it was the second Word in her Ice Form Shout. 

“Better find a Dragon to kill.”  She said as she went through the chests.  She still needed a soul to unlock the true power of the word.  But she was feeling as though she understood the Dragon language and its power more and more with every Word of Power she obtained. 

And she had better control over how the Word Walls affected her now.

She hoped it would be the same with the Beastblood.

When she got outside she bundled Tarryn into her pouch even though she really was too big for it now, and focussed her mind on the courtyard of the College, saying the words of magic that Farengar had taught her – using Fast Travel for the first time.

It felt strange, as if she had blinked out of existence, but her consciousness was still there… and then she had blinked back into existence.  She looked around the courtyard of the mage’s College and laughed slightly. 

“Magic definitely has its uses.”  She whispered to herself before letting Tarryn out and heading inside.

She opened the door to the Arch-Mage’s room and saw a flight of stone stairs curling upwards. 

She went up them, wondering how the Arch-Mage would take someone just walking into his room. 

She remembered that the first door would lead to the Arcanaeum and continued up to the next door.  She quietly opened the door and peered in at the Arch-Mage’s gorgeous quarters.

The room was perfectly round, the living quarters positioned around a beautiful garden with a tree and bushes, flowers, mushrooms, hanging mosses.  She knew they were all alchemy ingredients, but they had been set out, not for alchemy, but for beauty.  Torch bugs and butterflies and beautiful huge Luna moths flew around lazily.  And bright orbs of light, looking like small slices of sunlight, floated peacefully in the garden. 

She stared in awe for a moment before taking in the rest of the room.

There were thousands of books on shelves lining the walls.  A plush bed, tables, wardrobes, drawers, an alchemy table with shelves of ingredients that would have made Arcadia jealous, an enchanting table, drawers, chests, display cases with all sorts of magical items and artefacts in them. 

It was beautiful.  And filled with so much magic. 

She didn’t even notice Savos Aren sitting at his table, a book opened in front of him, but his eyes on her, an amused expression on his face. 

Saadia walked to the middle of the room, stepping out onto the gorgeous herbs growing in the garden and turned on the spot, amazed by everything.  A beautiful smell filling the air as the herbs broke under her feet.

“You are relatively new here are you not?”  He asked her without getting up. 

“Oh… Yes… sorry.”  Saadia answered and carefully stepped out of his garden.  She walked over to him and was amazed by his appearance; he was the first Elf she had seen that looked middle-aged.  She knew that Elves lived for several times longer than Humans; she had heard that some lived a few hundred years and others lived thousands of years, so she knew that Savos had to be over 200 or 300 at least years old, at least to be looking middle-aged, if not more like 500, or even a thousand years old.  She stared in awe at him.  His dusky blue skin was slightly wrinkled, his red eyes watery from reading in the low light at his table.  His cloak covered his hair, but she could tell from his beard, worn in a single knot, that he was greying. 

“I have noticed you.”  His eyes were filled with wisdom, but also a deep grief that Saadia didn’t understand.  “But we have not spoken.”  His voice was deep, rich, cultured. 

“No we haven’t.”  She agreed. 

“Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Savos Aren, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, and these are my quarters.”  He said with a small amused smile.  “I am quite content to see nearly any aspect of magic explored and investigated here.  But I do not and will not approve of any research or experiments that cause purposeful harm to your fellow members of the College.  Are we clear?”  His voice was an odd mix of sternness but kindness. 

“Very clear… um…”

“Good.”  He said and then held his fingers out to Tarryn for her to smell him.  “Delightful creature.”  He said and he placed a hand under her chin and gently stroked her head.  “Now, Saadia isn’t it?”  He asked without looking up from Tarryn, and Saadia nodded in response, “How are you getting on?” 

“Okay… I suppose.”  She felt oddly exposed by his simple question.

“You suppose.”  He looked up at her with keen eyes.  “Had enough sleep yet?”

“I’m sorry about that… that’s going to stop now.”  She promised.

“I believe you.”  He said with a warm smile.  “Now what is it you want?”

“I have a message from Tolfdir…”

“Please don't tell me that another one of the apprentices has been incinerated.”  Savos sighed, “I have enough to deal with right now.”

“Uh… no…”  Saadia answered slowly, “We've found something in Saarthal, and Tolfdir thinks it's important…. Do students really get incinerated that often…?”  She asked, concerned. 

“Very well,” He ignored her question, “I trust that you wouldn't be here were it not significant.  Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”  He closed his book, “Tolfdir normally looks after your little group, yes?”

“Yes.” 

“Since he's apparently occupied, and I will need to see this discovery for myself, I think perhaps you should begin researching the subject.”  He said as he got up, “Speak with Urag in the Arcanaeum.  See if he is aware of anything that matches your discovery.”  He said as he picked up a staff from a weapon holder on his wall.  “And... good work.  The next time you find yourself exploring Nordic ruins, perhaps this will be helpful.  It’s a Staff of Magelight.”  He gave her the staff and turned to a bowl of fruit on his table.  “And nice red apple for me.”  He said as he took the apple. 

“Um… can I ask…?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever met with the Psijic Order?” 

“Personally?  No, not I.”  He answered, “One of their number used to advise the Arch-Mage when I was but an Apprentice here.”  He added, “But that was a great many years ago, before all the members of the order were called back to the Isle of Artaeum, and it disappeared entirely.”  Saadia knew that it had been well over a hundred years since the Isle of Artaeum had disappeared.  “Off you go now.”  He said motioning for her to leave.

He followed her down the stairs and locked his quarters before heading out of the College.

Saadia headed to the Arcanaeum.

She hadn’t ever been there, so she didn’t know what to expect. 

When she finished going down the stairs and opened the door, her jaw dropped.  It was a truly stupendously large library. 

Another circular room, arranged around some study desks in the middle of the room, the rest of the room was filled with shelves and shelves of books, including many hundreds of books behind locked glass doors. 

Saadia wondered around the library with her mouth open, looking at all the books. 

She wondered if she hadn’t actually slipped into a realm of Aetherius. 

She saw a young Breton man sitting at the main desk and went up to it.

“I need to see Urag…?”  She said and the man nearly jumped out of his skin.

“CAREFUL WITH THE BOOKS!”  He yelped.

“I haven’t touched any of the books.”  Saadia reassured him.

“Good.”  He nodded skittishly.

“So… are you Urag?”

“Me?”  He laughed almost hysterically.  “ME!”  He continued to laugh, “Good Gods no!”  He said.  “Urag is the master of the Arcanaeum.”  He nodded feverishly. 

“Okay…”

“And he has left me in charge.”  The Breton sounded terrified.  “While he attends a family thing… I’m, I’m not sure what…”

“Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“Exactly 1 week.”  He said, wiping sweat off his forehead, even though the room was a comfortable temperature.  “Careful with the books.”  He pleaded with Saadia.

“Yes of course.”  She said.  “I’ll just… come back in a week.” 

She headed back down the stairs and ran into Mirabelle on them. 

“How’s Urag’s apprentice holding up?”  She asked with a bit of a laugh. 

“I think he’s having a nervous breakdown.”  Saadia answered and Mirabelle chuckled.

“He’ll be back to his old self when Urag gets back.”  She said sagely. 

“Can I ask you about the Psijic Order?”  Saadia asked and Mirabelle gave a nod and an approving look; she was glad that Saadia was finally showing a proper interest in magic.

“They're a very old order.  Pre-dated the Imperial Mages Guild by quite a bit.  In fact, the Mages Guild was founded in opposition to the idea of the Psijic Order, that only an elite few should have control over magic.  No one has seen or heard from them in over a hundred years now, though.”

“One just talked to me.”  Saadia said with a shrug.

“Really?”  Mirabelle sounded fascinated.  “Have dinner with me; we’ll talk about it.”

“Agreed.”  Saadia answered.  “I have some magical artefacts from Saarthal that I was supposed to give to Arniel Gane…?”

“Give them to me, and I’ll see he gets them.”  Mirabelle answered.

Saadia handed over the 3 rings, deciding to keep the amulet of Saarthal for herself. 

“Thanks.”

“Not a problem apprentice.”  Mirabelle said with a warm smile.

Saadia headed downstairs and ran into Ancano; the Thalmor advisor to the Arch-Mage. 

“Another new Apprentice, I see.”  He said in a patronising tone, “Are you of the sort that believe you're here to change the world?  Or are you only in it for yourself?”  Saadia opened her mouth to respond snarkily, but Ancano kept speaking, “I assure you that I shall be watching you, all of you, very closely.”

“What are you even doing here?”  She asked hostilely. 

“Now that stability has been established between the Dominion and the Empire, we seek only to help Skyrim.”  His tone was beyond condescending, it grated on Saadia.  “To guide its people through this time of transition, to help lead them to a better future.”

“I meant the College, but good work on answering the broader question.”  Saadia sniped.  The Thalmor narrowed his eyes.  “So why are you at the College?”  She folded her arms, starting to feel protective of this place.  Tolfdir had been nothing but kind to her, Mirabelle and Faralda had been supportive and patient.  Even Savos who she had only just met, seemed to genuinely care about her and her growth – in his own distracted way. 

“I am an advisor to the Arch-Mage.”  Ancano answered with a tight smile, “The Thalmor wish to promote relations with your College.  I am at the Arch-Mage's disposal if he requires advice.”

“Does he ask for your advice often then?”  Saadia asked and Ancano cleared his throat.  Saadia could feel his discomfort; she heard him swallow.

“Perhaps not as often as he should.”  He answered stiffly.  “In time, I believe he will be more trusting.  As you all will.”  He said, “We are here for your benefit.” 

“I wasn’t aware that the Thalmor cared for the situations of other people.”  Saadia challenged him. 

“I have many important things on my mind.  Your concerns are not among them.”  He answered coldly.

“That sounds more like a Thalmor.”  She said with a grin. 

“Are you quite sure we need to be speaking?”  He returned.

“What do you want Ancano?  What are you hoping to learn?”  Saadia wanted to know what his game was; she could hear his pulse speeding up. 

“I'm disappointed to say I've learned little during my time here.”  He answered and then gave a smug smile, “I had hoped your scholars would be on a level comparable with my own colleagues.  They are not.”

“No, they’re superior.”  Saadia pushed and his eyes flashed dangerously with magic.  “Your anger is very interesting.”  She intimated.  Ancano glared at her for a moment longer and then turned on his heels and left.  “Always threatening, never doing.”  Saadia noted.  She was beginning to wonder if the Thalmor were all very convincing bark and no bite. 

 

 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> I use 2 Damien Rice songs in this (with a few word changes to suit):
> 
> 'The Professor' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72tOeZuftUc  
> and  
> 'Accidental Babies' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELTVP4aqWAI

That night Saadia crept down the stairs and out the front door of the College.  She set off at a run, heading down the bridge to the town of Winterhold. 

She ran through the darkened town, the inn with the only light flickering in the windows.  She could still smell the lingering scent of the brothers, but it was fading; they weren’t hanging around.  She understood that they had chosen to respect her wishes. 

As soon as she cleared the town Saadia turned as she ran, loping off on all fours, running across the open fields. 

She felt the joy of running, of the hunt, the wind in her fur.  And as she ran, the thought of the glowing orb under Saarthal returned to her; she felt like she might almost remember where she had seen that writing before. 

She hunted down some small prey; rabbits and pheasants, devouring them, feeding, relishing the blood. 

When she had run for hours and eaten dozens of rabbits she returned to Winterhold, stopping on the outskirts of the town.  She wondered how she would will herself Human again.  She hadn’t really asked anyone in her pack how to do it… She knew she needed guidance…

She focussed on being Human again, the feeling of the blood beating through her veins was rhythmic and soothing, she focussed in on it, ignoring the urge to hunt, focussing on the feel of the cold snow beneath her paws… thinking of her paws becoming hands.

The only 2 times she had turned, she had always ended up lapsing into unconsciousness either before or upon turning back.  She wasn’t entirely sure.  This time, she wanted to do it on command.  Something that even the members of her pack that had had this gift for a while sometimes struggled with.

But she found that she could turn back with relative ease as long as she focussed on the feel of the ground beneath her.

Saadia stood, with her clothes falling to the ground around her, just like Farkas’s armour had fallen around him all that time ago when she had first found out that werewolves were real. 

She dressed quickly and walked through the streets of Winterhold, holding her boots in her hand, her feet deliciously cold, her face turned towards the first greening of the night sky; the sun was thinking about rising soon. 

She put her boots on once she got back to the College and went straight to breakfast with her fellow students.  Even though she had eaten as a wolf, she was starving this morning, and not at all tired even though she hadn’t slept. 

She ate in silence, the other 3 students trying to not be too obvious that they were staring at her. 

She didn’t know how to make friends with these strange people.  It had been so easy with the Companions; they spoke her language – they were warriors like her.

But she supposed mages wanted to learn how to defend themselves, and they loved books – just as she did. 

“I haven’t introduced myself.”  She said softly, all three of them giving each other a look; this was the most she’d really said to any of them since she’d been here, “my name is Saadia.  I’m half Redguard, half Nord.”  She continued and the Nord student suddenly perked up.  She looked up at him, eager to have someone else say something. 

“I’m Onmund!”  He said happily, “It's good to see another Nord.  I feared I'd be the only one.”  He practically gushed, “Almost doesn't feel like Skyrim, being so far away from the rest of the world here.”  Saadia smiled at him, not sure how to take this nervous young man; she was used to confident men.  “I wish more Nords would come here… but I should know better than to think that.”  He was relatively handsome, with dark hair and the usual strong jawline that Nord men had.  But he wasn’t as muscular as most of the Nord men she’d seen.  Even so, he was physically bigger than all of the Elves Saadia had ever seen.  Nord and Redguard people were just built to be physically impressive it seemed. 

“Nords can be stubborn arses.”  Saadia agreed. 

“Especially when it comes to magic.”  Onmund agreed.  “This is Brelyna.”  He drew another of the students into the conversation.  Saadia took in the young Dunmer woman.  Dark Elves were usually blue to grey skinned, and Brelyna had a gorgeous shade of grey skin, and red eyes, with flaming flecks of orange and yellow in them.  Her hair was brown with an undertone of red.  And like all Mer, her ears were pointed, her features sharp; her chin pointed, her cheekbones high and sharp.  She was stunningly beautiful. 

“Brelyna Maryon, of House Telvanni, to be exact.”  She answered curtly, her voice as rich and textured and cultured like all Dunmer voices Saadia had ever heard. “First of my family to leave Morrowind in a long time.  Before you even ask, yes I have an ancestry steeped in magic, and no I don't want to talk about it.  Yes, I know Winterhold used to be full of my kind, and no I don't care that they're all gone now.  I'm here to study Conjuration.  That's what's important.  Does that cover everything?”  She delivered the monologue like a woman tired of repeating herself.  But Saadia felt the young woman’s heart beating hard; she was terrified of not living up to her family legacy. 

“I actually have no idea what you’re talking about.”  Saadia answered.

“I've just been asked enough questions.  I'm here to learn, not to explain myself over and over.”  But she shook her head, and Saadia could see that her nerves were making her into a person she didn’t like.  “Forgive me,” She apologized sincerely, “I didn't mean to assume.”

“It’s fine.”  Saadia reassured her.

“You’ve never heard of House Telvanni?”  Onmund was amazed.

“I’ve lived a very sheltered life.”  Saadia answered, deciding not to talk about Stirk here.  At least not yet. 

“I’m glad you’ve never heard of them.”  Brelyna said fiercely. 

“Big shadow to live in huh?”  Saadia asked. 

“No, I can do it.”  Brelyna said, not sounding at all confident. 

“Of course.”  Saadia answered and turned to look at the Khajiit.  “And you are?”

“Have you mastered the Expert level destruction spells yet?”  He asked, the lilting accent that all Khajiit seemed to have was strong in his voice.  He was a white and pale grey cat with dark black stripes in his fur, and icy blue eyes.  He had a thick ruff of fur on his jowls, and long elegant whiskers.  A very handsome Khajiit. 

“Uh… no… not yet.”  Saadia answered, not knowing what destruction spells were; she seemed to be very out of her depth here.  “But I will… at least try to…”  She added.

“Ah, this is good.”  The Khajiit answered, “But J'zargo will know them first.  It is good to finally be around mages who may be able to keep up with J'zargo.”

“So you’re J’zargo?”

“This is right.”  J’zargo answered. 

“You know, not everything is a competition.”  Saadia told him.

“Oh, but you are wrong.”  He drawled confidently, “The only reason you could disagree is because you are losing so badly you cannot see it.” 

“Fair enough.”  Saadia chuckled, “You are very sure of yourself.”  She noted; different to the other apprentices.

“There is much for J'zargo to be sure of.”  He answered assuredly, “There is skill in magic, there is charm, and there is a strong will.  J'zargo will be successful, of this there is no doubt.”

“None at all.”  Saadia agreed.

“Khajiit are not known as mages…”  Brelyna noted and J’zargo scrunch up his nose.

“J’zargo has much to prove.”  He admitted, “But J’zargo will succeed.”

“Why did you choose to become a student here?”  Onmund asked him.

“Mages in Cyrodiil are all about politics.  The Synod and the College of Whispers are too busy guarding secrets to bother to teach.  Skyrim was not J'zargo's first choice, but Winterhold is removed from politics, dedicated to study.  This is the place for J'zargo to become great.”  He declared.  “Skyrim couldn't be more different from Elsweyr.  But magic… Magic's the same no matter where you go.”

“That is true.”  Brelyna agreed. 

“And J'zargo will go wherever he can to learn more.  Oblivion itself, if need be.”  He added, “So, J'zargo can learn magic from these Humans and Elves, but they cannot learn to be as dashing as he.  J'zargo comes out on top.”

“Looks like it.”  Saadia answered with a grin. 

“You know, this is one of a very few places where you can receive a real education in the schools of magic.”  Brelyna told them, “I think my parents reserved a spot for me here at the College on the day I was born.”

“Sounds like there’s a lot of pressure for you to excel in your studies.”  Saadia noted.

“I hope I can live up to expectations.”  The nervous Dunmer agreed. 

“The College is a bit of an oddity in Skyrim.”  Onmund said, “Magic isn't something that's looked upon fondly here.”

“I’ve noticed.”  Brelyna agreed.  Saadia could tell that until now they’d all been sizing each other up, not really connecting.  But somehow, Saadia talking to them had allowed them all to let the walls down and talk. 

“Nords don't trust magic, or those that use it.  Made it difficult for me growing up.”  Onmund Sighed.

“I bet.”  Saadia sympathised. 

“Do the Nords truly hate us that much?”  J’zargo asked. 

“They won't say much, but most people have very strong opinions about the College and those that study here.”  Onmund answered, “So don't expect the local Nords to take kindly to you once they find out you're from the College.”

“What is their problem with magic?”  Brelyna asked.

“Well, look at the evidence.  Nords generally don't trust magic, so it's not off to a good start.  If it can't be swung over your head and used to crack skulls, most Nords want nothing to do with it.  Magic is seen as something for Elves, and weaker races.”  He said and started to count things off on his fingers, “Throw in the Oblivion Crisis, which was caused by magic-users, and the troubles now with the Aldmeri Dominion, who are Elves and magic users.  And finally take the fact that the College is the only thing left standing after most of Winterhold was destroyed.  It's all fairly damning…”

“Elves are hardly a weaker race…”  Brelyna said defensively. 

“Physically…”  Saadia said softly and Brelyna sighed. 

“But our magic makes up for it.” 

“Of course.”  Saadia said thoughtfully.  “There are different types of strength.”

“Yes!”  She agreed readily. 

“So tell me, do you like it here at the College?”  Saadia asked her. 

“So far,” She nodded, “if only because no one is telling me how great I ought to be.  I just want to learn; I don't want to think about what's expected of me.”

“They are excellent teachers here.”  Onmund agreed. 

“So why are there so few students?”  Saadia asked.

“Because the Dunmer stopped coming.”  Onmund answered.  “Most of the students used to be Dunmer…. Dark Elves like Brelyna.” 

Saadia turned to look at Brelyna. 

“Really?”

“Didn't you know?  Before the Oblivion Crisis, many Elves called Winterhold their home; all types of Elves.  But more visited the College from Morrowind every year.”  She explained, “But growing distrust of magic made life difficult for many.  Some left rather than endure the growing hatred from the local Nords.”  Saadia noticed how Onmund lowered his eyes, ashamed of the Nords hatred of magic.  “Others returned home after the Red Year, when Vvardenfell erupted and caused much destruction.  Winterhold itself died in the years between then and now.  What's left out there is a husk.  Only the College really remains.”

“It’s sad.”  Onmund said, “Winterhold used to be a great city.”

“Oh look our resident Thalmor.  Again.”  Brelyna said in a low voice as Ancano reached the top of the stairs and looked around. 

“J’zargo wishes that he not come this way.”  J’zargo said and looked down at his food.

“He’s coming this way.”  Onmund groaned and also looked down at his food.” 

“Ah!  There you are!”  Mirabelle suddenly called out and crossed the hall to meet Ancano before he could get to them.  “I've had yet another complaint.”  She said angrily.  “Please stop barging in on experiments in progress.”  She told the Thalmor firmly.

“My dear, I am merely observing the proceedings.”  He answered smarmily.

“Well then ‘observe’ from a greater distance.  You're making people uncomfortable.”  Mirabelle ordered, “And what are you doing in the student’s quarters?”  She demanded to know.

“I was merely wanting to wish your newest students a good day of studying.”  He always seemed to have an answer.

“You can do that outside of their quarters.  These rooms are for students, scholars and teachers only.”  She told him firmly.  “Out.”  She ushered him to the stairs.

“Thank the Gods.”  Onmund breathed. 

“I don't like the way he looks at me.”  Brelyna shuddered, “I can't tell if he expects me to blow myself up, or to try and murder him.  But he clearly doesn't trust any of us.”

“J’zargo does not trust him.”

“Wise of you.”  Saadia answered. 

“J’zargo hears that you found some… thing… in Saarthal?”  The Khajiit stroked the fur under his chin as he eyed her curiously.  She saw Brelyna also staring, Onmund pursed his lips and looked down at the table. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what it is… an orb of some sort.”  Saadia answered.

“At least something good came out of that trip to Saarthal.  I didn't find anything but dust.”  Brelyna commented, her eyes still curious. 

“You think it could help make J’zargo a powerful mage?”

But before Saadia could respond Onmund made an annoyed sound. 

“We shouldn't have been disturbing Saarthal, no matter what you found down there.”  He said testily 

“I-” Saadia wasn’t sure what to say, but Brelyna saved the situation.

“We better prepare for classes today.”  She said, grabbing some bread and got up, motioning for everyone to leave with her, eating as she walked. 

Saadia went back to her room and put her armour on, but before she put her robes on over it she went through her satchel, emptying out the things she didn’t need right now. 

She pulled out the amulet fragment she’d found under Saarthal, and the piece of paper the draugr had had. 

She opened the carefully folded paper and read it silently;

_‘Be bound here Jyrik, murderer, betrayer_

_Condemned by your crimes against realm and lord._

_May your name and your deeds be forgotten forever_

_And the charm that you bear be sealed by our ward…’_

“A writ of sealing…?”  Saadia whispered.  “I am going to have to look into this.”

She folded it around the amulet and put it in her top drawer before heading out to this morning’s lesson.

As soon as she stepped out into the courtyard to head to the lesson Ancano ambushed her. 

“You there!”  He said as he got in her way, barring her from leaving the doorway.

“I have a name.”

“I have questions for you.”  Ancano ignored her, “You were in Saarthal, yes?” 

“The entire apprentices class was.”  Saadia answered, “As were a few scholars and professors.” 

Ancano gave an annoyed sigh, but ploughed on.

“It has come to my attention that something was found there.”  He took a step closer to her, clearly expecting her to back up.  He was used to people being intimidated by him.  But Saadia held her ground. 

“Yeah I found 3 magical rings.”  Saadia answered, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth; she could see how much her answer annoyed him. 

“I know full well that you have found more than that!”  He snapped.  “Please do not insult my intelligence.”

“I did also find an amulet… but I kept that.”  Saadia pretended to be sorry, “Please don’t tell Arniel.” 

He gritted his teeth and continued with his attempted interrogation. 

“Tolfdir is still there now, is he?”

“I don’t know where Tolfdir spends his nights, but I do hope Winterhold has some good quality wenches for the old man… he deserves to blow off some steam, you know?”

“I shall expect a full report when he returns.”  He said with a clenched jaw and turned to leave.

“What makes you think anything was found?”  Saadia asked him and he turned back.

“It is my job to know these things.  My role as advisor to the Arch-Mage is aided by knowing everything that transpires here.”  Saadia couldn’t help but be amused by the Thalmor.  In her experience of them so far, they seemed to need to show off their superiority.  It was their weakness. 

“Why do you take such an interest in such small College happenings?”  She asked with an amused smile. 

“Something was discovered in Saarthal that was significant enough that Tolfdir sent a new member of the College, alone, to deliver word.”  He said with narrowed eyes, leaning in very close to her.  Tarryn growled loudly.  “That sounds precisely like the sort of thing that should matter to everyone.  Especially me.” 

“Your breath is terrible.  What have you been eating?”  Saadia enjoyed the flash of anger in his eyes.

“Thank you for your help.”  He said, refusing to rise to her taunt.  “You may go now.”  He seemed to enjoy dismissing her and Saadia let him have it.  She didn’t need to prove herself to him.  Besides, she knew it wasn’t over with him; he was Thalmor. 

She headed off to her lesson.

It was the first non-compulsory lesson she’d gone to, and Tolfdir gave her an approving smile as she walked into the hall; a little later than the other students, but still before the actual starting time of the lesson.

“I am glad you’re all here.”  Tolfdir said and guided them to some stone benches in an alcove of the hall.  “Today we will be learning about magical opponents you may come across in your journeys through Skyrim, and all of Tamriel.  Now shall we begin with common or rare magical opponents?”  He asked them. 

“Rare!”  Brelyna said excitedly. 

“We could begin with Dragons-?”  Onmund suggested.

“So rare they don’t exist!”  Brelyna answered with an unsure chuckle. 

“My mother wrote and told me a Dragon attacked Kynesgrove.”  Onmund countered.  “She said the Dragonborn was there and saved everyone’s life.” 

“She must have been in her cups!  No offense Onmund.”  Brelyna replied and the Nord stared at her.

“J’zargo has heard whisperings that Dragons have awoken.  They were never truly gone.  Khajiit know this.” 

“My mother is not a drinker.”  Onmund answered tersely.

“I’m sorry.”  Brelyna answered sincerely, “But you can’t believe that a mythical being came and saved a town from a non-existent foe!”  She scoffed.  “The Dragonborn isn’t real.  It’s a myth.”

“The Dragonborn is part of our living history.”  Onmund answered, “Not a myth.  The Dragonborn is a warrior with ancient Magicks… and now that they have returned, they’ll see Skyrim safe against all her foes.” 

“And what do you say Saadia?”  Tolfdir asked with a sage glimmer in his eye.

“20 nameless guards died when Sahloknir attacked Kynesgrove, and a woman named Iddra, who left behind a husband and 2 children.”  Saadia said softly, “Alduin raised Sahloknir from the dead… and the first thing that monster did was kill 21 people.”  She swallowed back her emotion, “I didn’t save everyone.  But I tried… and Kjeld, Iddra’s husband, took great comfort in knowing that I took the beast’s soul.” 

“Wait…”  Brelyna said with disbelief.  “Are you saying…?” 

“This one believes she is Dragonborn?”  J’zargo asked interestedly. 

“I am Dragonborn.”  Saadia answered.  She had decided a while ago that she would not hide who she was any longer.  And this was part of her. 

Saadia heard Onmund gasp.  Now she just had to hope that Onmund wouldn’t end up like Vilkas and worship her for her Blood. 

“You must have killed many Dragons.”  Tolfdir noted, “What can you tell us about them?”

“Most people think of them as only breathing fire.  But they also breath frost.”  She said and saw all 3 students staring at her in disbelief.  Brelyna sceptically, J’zargo with real interest and Onmund looked like he might faint.  “Anyone can kill a Dragon.  Some are easier than others… some much harder… But anyone can kill them.”  She said simply, “But only I can take their souls and kill them permanently.” 

“Faralda did mention that you displayed a Dragon Shout to be allowed entrance.”  Tolfdir said, fascinated. 

“Yes… Unrelenting Force.  Just the first word.  And it was Fire Breath I used in Saarthal – you saw that.”

“I did and it was very impressive.  This is so fascinating…”  Tolfdir said, “Tell us more?”

“Dragon Shouts are actually 3 Words of Power in the Dragon language.  Using 1 Word is making the Shout the least powerful, using all 3 makes it the most powerful it can be.”  She shrugged, “There’s not much to tell.”

“Can you demonstrate a Shout for us, so that we might understand it?”  Tolfdir asked.

“Probably not without destroying the hall…”  Saadia said looking around.

“How marvellous!”  Tolfdir exclaimed.  “I would not want the Shout you did in Saarthal done in this hall… but are there no weaker ones?” 

“Not really, except for Kyne’s Peace, but we’d need a wild animal to do it on.”  Saadia answered.

“Someone should get Ancano in here.”  Brelyna said softly and the students all laughed. 

“Perhaps we can make an excursion in a few days and you can show us the power of your Shouts?”  Tolfdir suggested.

“Sure, if you’re actually interested.”  Saadia answered.

“I would love to see them!”  Onmund gushed.

“J’zargo wants to learn them.” 

“You’d have to go to the Greybeards, friend.”  Saadia answered, “I don’t know how to teach them.  It just happens.”

“So you haven’t actually had to work for this magic?”  Brelyna said, folding her arms.

“No.”   Saadia admitted, “Other than the killing Dragons bit.”  She added, “And usually the Word Walls are very heavily guarded.  There was one in Saarthal actually.” 

“Was there?”  Tolfdir asked, amazed.  “You’ll have to show me.”  He said excitedly, “And also, explain what a Word Wall is.”

Saadia spent another 10 minutes answering questions before the lesson finally continued. 

“Another rare opponent is a Corrupted Shade.”  Tolfdir continued.  “Can anyone tell me about them?” 

Saadia smiled in memory of how she had acted when poisoned by them, but she said nothing; she’d already talked enough. 

“J’zargo has read that they only affect the Humans and Mer.”  He said.

“Well they do affect Humans and Elves more than Khajiits and Argonians.”  Tolfdir answered, “But their poison does still affect all of us.” 

“Doesn’t their poison amplify the thoughts and feelings you already have?”  Onmund asked hesitantly. 

“That’s partly correct.”  Tolfdir answered and Saadia furrowed her brows, thinking back to the time she was poisoned by Corrupted Shades.  “Corrupted Shades’ poison does greatly amplify the feelings and thoughts you already have, and then it twists them to wound you, turning them into things they aren’t or amplifying them so much that become caricatures of their truth; for example, if you are a little afraid of heights, you suddenly become so terrified you can barely move.  The poison acts like an echo chamber, making even the smallest thoughts or emotions become so amplified it can drive a person mad within minutes.  And the longer you manage to live with it, the more you lose yourself, forgetting even basic things, living only in the echo of the poison.”

Saadia felt Brelyna shiver beside her.

“Horrible.”  She whispered. 

“You have no idea.”  Saadia answered and the Elf turned to look at her, surprised.

“The poison also adds thoughts of suicide to people who had not previously had them.  The Corrupted Shades never have to actually fight you; they simply need to get their sword through you once, and the poison will continue to grow in you until you go completely insane and kill yourself.”  Tolfdir’s reassuring voice couldn’t gloss over the horror of the subject they were discussing and Saadia could see how scared the other students were, “It is one of the most deadly poisons in all of Tamriel, because unlike other poisons, like frostbite spider venom, that your system can eventually work through so that it will eventually leave your body, the Corrupted Shade’s poison will never leave your body unless you are given the right combination of very rare herbs.  It is thus, almost invariably fatal.”  He said and looked over his class, “In Humans and Elves, it can kill in a matter of minutes.  In Khajiits and Argonians… perhaps an hour at most.  The longest an untreated Human lived was 12 hours.” 

“I hope I never meet one these Corrupted Shades…”  Onmund muttered.

“They are rare!”  Tolfdir reassured them, “There is only 3 known necromancers able to produce them, so most of you won’t ever have to deal with them.”

“Two.”  Saadia corrected and Tolfdir gave her a look, “Malkoran is dead.” 

“A lot of people will be glad to hear that…”  He eyed her closely, “Have you experienced Corrupted Shade poisoning then?”

“Yes I have.”  Saadia sighed when she saw all the eyes turning to her; questions on their lips. 

The rest of the lesson followed the same pattern; Tolfdir would talk about a magical opponent, Saadia would admit that she had faced such an opponent, the class would question her about it. 

She realised that she had a lot more combat experience than any of them; they had all lived very sheltered lives.  Just as she had.  But since she had been in Skyrim she had managed to kill a lot of different things.  She knew that there would be lots of different things yet to kill.  She hoped that their next lesson on magical opponents would include things she hadn’t killed. 

But it wasn’t all bad; by the end of the lesson she could tell that her 3 class-mates respected her a lot more than they had before the lesson.

Tolfdir asked her to stay back at the end of the class, and Saadia sat staring at the hall as the other students asked a few final questions and left. 

“Now I think it’s time to ask you what your goals are.”  He said happily as he sat down beside her. 

“My goals… I hadn’t thought of that…”  Saadia said and then remembered the spell tome she had accidentally read when escaping Helgen.  “I have a spell I learned from a spell tome that I’d like to learn how to use.” 

“Excellent!”  Tolfdir answered.  “But we can teach you to master more than one spell.”  He said with a smile. 

“I guess… My Shouts are so powerful I’m not sure what else…”  She thought for a moment, “Spells that aren’t like my Shouts.”  She said.

“What kind of Shouts do you have?”

“Well I have fire and ice, but I’ve seen some witches with electricity?”

“Yes we can do that.”  Tolfdir said with a happy grin. 

“That could be useful.”  Saadia said, “What kind of magic is there to learn?” 

“That will take far longer than we have to properly answer.”  He said, “I suggest you have a talk to all of the professors here and ask them what kind of spells they know.”  He said.  “There are 5 different schools of magic.”  He went on to explain; “Alteration, conjuration, destruction, illusion and restoration.”

“What are…?”  She chuckled, “I am so out of my depth here.”  She sighed.

“No you’re not.”  Tolfdir reassured her, “Alteration spells affect the world around you by manipulating the laws of reality.  It can make your armour stronger, it can turn iron to gold, create light form darkness, allow you to breathe under water…”

“Useful.”  Saadia mused and Tolfdir nodded.

“Conjuration is about summoning creatures and objects.”  Tolfdir taught her. 

“Necromancers are Conjurers?”

“Oh yes.”  Tolfdir nodded, “But you can also summon low level Daedra… obviously we cannot summon the Daedric Lords… could you imagine?”  He laughed.  “You can summon weapons, summon thralls… banish Daedra…”

“Useful, but…”  She scrunched her nose, thinking of Malkoran.  Necromancy disgusted her. 

“Oh it’s not for everyone.  Destruction magic might suit you more.”  He said with a chuckle.  “It’s fairly self-explanatory.”

“Using magic to destroy things… I’m guessing the fire and frost and electrical spells are from this school?”

“Yes.”  Tolfdir nodded.  “Illusion spells manipulate the mind of your enemy, you can make them afraid, or calm… or you can make yourself appear invisible.”  Tolfdir told her, “And finally restoration magic focuses on healing spells and wards.  There are also some light spells in this school that harm vampires and the undead quite a lot.” 

“I have a lot to think about.”  Saadia mumbled, her mind already ticking it all over.

“As I said, try talking to some of our professors; we have experts in each school of magic.” 

“I will.  Thanks Tolfdir.”  Saadia said as she got up.

They said their farewells and Saadia headed back to her room.

When she got to the hall she saw a balding man; Breton by the looks of him, standing in front of the focal point droning on.  By the glazed looks in Onmund and J’zargo’s eyes, Saadia guessed he’d been talking for a while.  Saadia had never seen this man before, but he talked with a great deal of authority, so she guessed he was one of the professors. 

“And at this time, I would like to remind you all to please refrain from practicing Conjuration spells in view of the town of Winterhold.  Atronachs have a tendency to frighten the locals.  Undead.... well, I don't even think it needs to be said.”  He looked at a long list of things and then looked back up, “Urag has asked me to remind everyone to please return materials borrowed from The Arcanaeum in the same condition as you received them.  If this is impossible due to misuse or accident, Urag recommends finding a replacement copy to deliver to the Arcanaeum.  Failure to do so will result in paying, in Urag's words, ‘a blood price.’  I did not ask him to elaborate on that point.”  Saadia thought she might understand the nervous state of Urag’s apprentice now.  “Once again, I must ask that everyone please clean up any materials used in the common areas.  We've had yet another sprained ankle due to soul gems being left on the floor.  Let's please try and keep injuries to a minimum.”  He looked back at the list and Saadia noticed how Brelyna stared raptly at him, “The Midden remains off-limits at this time; while the initial outbreak has been cleaned up, the area is still considered hazardous.  No more experiments are to be carried out there, and mages are advised that you enter the Midden at your own risk.  While Drevis appreciates the spellcasting skill that went into somehow cramming several hundred apples into his pillow... He would ask that it please not happen again.  He has suggested that, should he find out who is responsible, he is well versed in making things disappear permanently.”  He looked back down at the list and Saadia felt her own eyes beginning to glaze over, “There have been unconfirmed reports that someone has been sneaking into the town of Winterhold while invisible, and causing... issues.  This goes quite against College policy, and the party responsible is advised to cease these actions at once.  Any information as to the whereabouts of the previous group of apprentices would be greatly appreciated.  As of yet, there has been no sign of them.  That is all.”  He said and simply left without another word. 

“Who was that?”  Saadia asked them.

“That was Phinis Gestor, our Conjuration professor.”  Brelyna answered breathlessly.

“That explains a lot.”  Saadia answered.

 

***

 

Saadia spent much of the next day in lessons with Tolfdir and Mirabelle.  Now that she was starting to really put some effort into learning this stuff, it wasn’t as uninteresting as she’d first imagined it to be.  And there were a lot of books to read! 

She went to the Arcanaeum to get some books before heading back to her room.

She put the books lovingly on her table and stripped off her robes and armour.  She refused to stop wearing it; even during lessons – she didn’t want to get out of condition.  The Dragonborn was both warrior and magic-wielder, and she was determined to be as good as she could be at both of them.  She was aware that the Shouts were their own type of ancient Magick, but she didn’t think it was such a bad idea to learn some other types of magic too. 

She went to her drawers and looked in the mirror as she unplaited her hair, ready to spend the rest of the evening in her room reading.  When she raised her hand above her head she could smell that her tunic needed changing and pulled a face in the mirror.

“Oops.”  She only had one spare tunic here; the one she always carried in her satchel.  She hadn’t cleaned it yet.  She sighed and pulled off her tunic; she could sit under her blankets naked, and wear nothing under her armour tomorrow while the servants cleaned her tunics.  She left them out for the cleaners and then turned back to the mirror to oil and brush her hair. 

She saw the wolf tattoo on her chest, seemingly staring at her, weighing her… just as Vilkas always did. 

And she realised that now it was her turn; she had to weigh Vilkas… To decide if she could forgive him, trust him… and if she couldn’t, what then?  And if she could, what did that mean?  What would they be?  Shield-siblings and pack-mates only?  Or friends?  Best friends?  Something more…?

“No.”  She whispered to the mirror.  But her fingers went to the tattoo. 

She missed him.  His calm, reassuring presence.  The way they could talk and laugh… She wondered if he was thinking about her now.  If he missed her.

And had it all been lies? 

She tried to stop and really assess the situation and her feelings. 

He had lied to her about almost everything.  She had known he was keeping things to himself; but now it seemed like he had only been friends with her because of these deeper feelings.  And then the questions of these feelings; what where they exactly… she had stopped herself from probing his miniscule physical reactions to her while they were in the Underforge; she was afraid of what they were telling her… she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know how he truly felt. 

And what if his feelings where just being amplified by him believing he could not have her because of her relationship with Farkas?  Did that make all of this better…?  Or worse?

Her mind started to painfully probe every moment they had spent together.  All those painfully intimate moments… They weren’t what she had thought they’d been.  And now she had no idea what they had been. 

And that was what really hurt.  She had shown him parts of herself that she had never shown anyone else, believing that their relationship was something it hadn’t been.  Even if the friendship had been real for him, there was still always this underlying tension in his heart and soul that made everything they had done together different than what she had thought it had been. 

Their arguments.

The teasing.

The laughing.

Gropekunte Lane…

Being stuck in that hole…

Sleeping next to each other.

Bathing together.

Guiding him through water, his deepest fear.

Secrets told…

A mark on her skin. 

She touched the tattoo again. 

Her heart hurt so much that she had to gasp for air.  She had never experienced a pain like this before, had never cried over something like this before… she didn’t know how long this kind of pain was supposed to last… would it always feel like she was dying inside?

Would she always ache like this?

She missed him.  So much. 

She missed her whole pack. 

She missed her family.

She missed Whiterun.

She missed Lakeview Manor.

But when she closed her eyes… It was Vilkas she saw. 

 

***

 

They had finished another job involving the Forsworn; their numbers seemed to be swelling lately – the civil war was good for them.

So they went to the Silver-Blood Inn for a drink and a room.  They were well known in Markarth and were greeted by name.

“Where’s Ogmund?”  Vilkas asked Kleppr the foul-tempered barkeeper. 

“Apparently, his son is staying with him.  The 2 of them will be here soon.”  He answered as he poured them both a drink. 

Farkas and Vilkas took their drinks and sat in some chairs by the fire, staring into the fire, sitting quietly.  Normally they’d be celebrating a great victory, finding people to bed, enjoying far too many drinks.

But they were both in a sombre mood. 

Saadia had been gone for 5 days now.  And both of them itched to return to Winterhold, although Vilkas bore this desire far better than Farkas did. 

“I miss her.”  Farkas said softly. 

“As do I, brother.”  Vilkas answered, “But we must be good friends to her, and give her the space she needs.”

“Maybe if you apologised for whatever you think you did…”

“I can assure you that that will not help.” 

“You said that about when she first found out about… you know…”

“Yes and I was right then too.”  Vilkas answered.

“No you weren’t; she came to see me not long after that.”  Farkas countered and Vilkas sighed.

“Farkas,” he said turning to his brother, “I promise you that if I could fix this with a simple ‘sorry’ I would do it.  I promise you that if I could fix this by crawling on my hands and knees and begging for forgiveness, I would do it… By Oblivion, Farkas, if I could fix it with my own blood, I would.”  He turned back to stare at the fire, “I can’t fix it until she chooses to return.”  He sighed again, “And even then, I may not be able to.” 

“I don’t believe that.”  Farkas answered. 

“Farkas…”  Vilkas shook his head; there were so many things he wanted to say, didn’t want to say, couldn’t say… shouldn’t say.  “As always, you put too much faith in me.”  Farkas was about to answer when Vilkas spotted Ogmund.  “Ogmund, old man!”  Vilkas called him over, “I’ve been looking forward to hearing the talents of the best bard in Skyrim.” 

“You pay too much honour to an old Skald!”  Ogmund said, slapping Vilkas on the back.  “But tonight my son, Ornulf, wishes to perform.”

“I didn’t know you had a son.”  Farkas said, trying to smile.

“Yes, but he has been away for these 10 years; travelling as much of Tamriel as possible, learning the bardic traditions of as many peoples as he could.”

“Interesting.”  Vilkas said.  “Did he go to Cyrodiil?”

“Of course.”  Ogmund answered, “He learned their singing and song writing techniques.” 

“Song writing?”  Vilkas asked, surprised. 

“Very different to our Bardic traditions.”  Ogmund agreed, “and I know it’s important to keep our traditions alive, but it is also good to experience other cultures.  He’s agreed to teach some of what he has learned at the Bard’s College in Solitude.” 

“A boon for Skyrim.”  Vilkas noted.  “Our bards are more than capable of keeping our traditions alive and learning new things simultaneously.”

“My thoughts exactly.”  Ogmund said and accepted the big mug of ale Kleppr brought over to him.  “Now you 2 aren’t your usual selves this night.”

“Yes…”  Vilkas sighed, not sure how to answer, “A member of the Circle is missing.”  Vilkas said. 

“Dark news.”  Ogmund sympathised.

“We believe she may be in the Mage’s College.”  Farkas added and Ogmund looked alarmed.

“A dangerous place for a warrior and a Nord to be.”  He said in a foreboding tone.  “Perhaps that College should be closed down… after what they did to Winterhold.”

“Hmm.”  Farkas nodded thoughtfully, but Vilkas sucked his teeth, trying to control his worry. 

“Perhaps a sad song tonight, then?”  Ogmund said as his son approached, “My son is quite the master of mixing Cyrodiil’s lyrical style, with the Argonian emotive story-telling methods.” 

“You do me much honour, father.”  Ornulf said and looked around the inn; only men were drinking tonight, and they made a sombre bunch.  “No women?”

“The Temple to Dibella is having a women’s meeting tonight.”  Ogmund answered. 

“Ah yes!”  Ornulf remembered.  “It’s been too long since I’ve been to Markarth.” 

“A sad song or 2.”  Ogmund told his son and Ornulf nodded.

“And I shall do sad songs that are particularly for men.”  He said with a nod of his head, taking his large lute out of its case.

Vilkas and Farkas were brought another drink as Ornulf began singing.  His lute was larger and had more strings than the usual lutes they were used to seeing, and he played it beautifully; complex note progressions, played with emotional honesty.  Vilkas was moved just by his instrumental work.  He turned to look at Farkas, but his brother was intent on his mead, staring at it, his face forlorn. 

And then Ornulf started singing.

And it was stunningly beautiful, and achingly sad.

“Well I don't know if I'm wrong, ‘cause she's only just gone.  Here's to another relationship bombed by my excellent breed of gamete disease… I'm sure when I'm older I'll know what that means.”  Vilkas stared into the fire; an achingly sad song about a woman leaving was not what he needed right now.  “She cried when she should, and she laughed when she could.  Here's to the man with his face in the mud, and an overcast play just taken away from the lovers in love at the centre of stage.”  Vilkas was just glad that it was obviously a song about lovers.  He hadn’t lost his lover when Saadia had left; he’d lost so much more than that.  And he was only just beginning to understand just how much.  The song changed slightly, sounding more urgent and Vilkas looked up at Ornulf, his eyes closed, singing with complete emotional commitment.  “Loving is fine if you have plenty of time for walking on stilts at the edge of your mind.”  He sang, the intensity building slightly with each new line, “Loving is good if your dick's made of wood, and the dick left inside only half understood her.”  Vilkas was surprised to hear such language in such a sad song, but somehow it worked.  He could see all the men watching Ornulf, nodding slowly; they all understood this song on a personal level.  “What makes her come and what makes her stay?”  The song’s intensity and emotion was growing so much that Vilkas felt himself gripping his mug tightly, “What make the animal run, run away?  What makes him stall, what makes him stand?  And what shakes the elephant now?”  He was singing loudly, with deep emotional passion, his voice cracking.  Vilkas saw the men around him, their faces painted with shared pain.  “And what makes a man? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know.”  Vilkas felt somehow bereft.  He didn’t know what made a man either.  Certainly not what made a good man.  He turned to look at Farkas, who was still staring at his drink.  “No I don't know you anymore…”  The song became gentle again, “No, no, no, no...”  He played the lute gently for a few moments and Vilkas felt like he could breathe again.  “I don't know if I'm wrong, ‘cause she’s only just gone.  Why the fuck is this day taking so long?”  Farkas looked up at the singer.  He’d been wondering why the days seemed to be dragging so much now.  “I was a lover of time and once she was mine.  I was a lover indeed, I was covered in weed.”  Farkas took a deep breath; the raw emotion in Ornulf’s voice was a deep kind of pain he wasn’t used to hearing from men.  It was an intimate pain, that men tended to keep to themselves.  It was pure emotion.  “Cried when she should and she laughed when she could.”  The song was slowly beginning to build again, sooner than the previous verse.  Farkas’s heart felt like it was being squeezed by some great hand, wanting him to feel every ounce of pain possible.  “Closer to the gods is the one who's in love - and I walk away ‘cause I can - too many options may kill a man.”  This somehow struck a chord in Farkas.  He wondered if he had committed to Saadia, would she have stayed, would she have not turned?  Would she have asked him to turn her?  Would things have been different?  He went over all the things he could have done differently to make her stay, in his mind, all of it came down to him constantly bedding everyone else and not having enough time for Saadia.  Maybe that’s why so many people insisted on monogamy.  “Loving is fine if it's not in your mind.  But I've fucked it up now, too many times.”  Farkas felt a lump in his throat, thinking about all the mistakes he’d made.  “Loving is good if it's not understood.  
Yeah, but I'm the professor and feel that I should know.”  The build in the emotional intensity was so raw and powerful that Farkas gripped his mug tightly in an effort to stop himself from showing any emotion.  “What makes her come and what makes her stay?  What makes the animal run, run away and… What makes him tick apart from him prick?”  Farkas felt like he’d been punched in the gut.  It was like this song was written about him.  “And the lonelier side of the jealousy stick?  I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!”  Farkas took another deep breath and made himself look down at his drink again.  He had to keep in his emotion.  “No I don't know, I don't know, I don't know… No, I don't know you anymore…”  The song grew gentle and Farkas felt the weight of his emotion lift slightly, “No, no, no, no...”  Ornulf sung forlornly, “Well I don't know if I'm wrong, ‘cause she's only just gone.  Here's to another relationship bombed by my excellent breed of gamete disease - I finished it off with some mulled wine and cheese…”  The song slowed down considerably, and sounded more like it were a deep dream, “The girl dances when she plays with me… And I think I sometimes love her.”  Both brothers gritted their teeth and looked into the fire.  “Well, silence does not dare, when we are together, put the words to rest…”  He played a beautiful sequence of notes on his lute, lifting his audience’s mood slightly, before continuing to sing, “I miss her… Why?  No, no… It's the song, the night, the wind… The love, the sound of sleep.”  He finished almost in a whisper. 

There was a moment of silence while everyone took a collective breath, repressing everything that that song had brought up. 

Farkas began the clapping and Ornulf bowed deeply, while the men clapped heartily. 

“What’s gametes disease?”  Farkas asked softly as everyone began to sit down again. 

“He means he fucked it up because he’s a man.”  Vilkas answered.  “Which is often the reason things go the way they do for us, brother… We’re too proud and stubborn… and not honest enough with our feelings.” 

“I see.”  Farkas said, his eyes lowered in thought.  “Is it just… always going to be this way because we’re men?”  He asked after a long silence.

“I don’t know.”  Vilkas answered, almost despondently. 

“I’ve never heard the word fuck used like that before.”  Farkas said, trying to get himself together. 

“The Bretons use it that way.”  Vilkas replied, trying to repress everything he felt for Saadia that he been brought up by Ornulf’s song.

“Why would you use a word like fucking which means something good, to mean something bad?”

“I don’t know.”  Vilkas answered and Ornulf addressed his audience before either of them could continue their conversation. 

“Well friends, I’d like you all to tell me a story of yours tonight, and I’ll write a song for each of you.”  He said, he went to a man drinking heavily, “What makes you drink friend?”

The man looked like he had been caught in a trap. 

“It’s alright!”  Another man said, clapping him on the back.  “I’ll go first.”  He sighed, “I’m rutting with my brother’s wife.”  He said and there was a moment of stunned silence; Vilkas felt like he couldn’t breathe.  “And I’m married too…”

“I see…”  Ornulf said, clearly his mind was already working on the song.

“We’re in love, and I want us both to leave Markarth together… I’m scared she’ll accidentally get pregnant… or my wife, which’d be much worse.”  He said looking down and shaking his head, “We’re made for each other… and I couldn’t deny it, even though she were with my brother.”  He looked up at Ornulf, “I’m ashamed… but… I wouldn’t change anything.  She’s the love of my life.” 

“Let me sing a song for you my friend.”  Ornulf said with deep sympathy and empathy. 

Vilkas could see his mind working over things as he returned to his spot by the fire, his fingers gently moving over his lute as he made up a tune on the spot.  “Alright.”  He said softly and then began to play a simple tune on the lute, slow, extremely sombre, and deeply moving.  Vilkas looked away; he didn’t know if he could listen to this whole song.  Beside him Farkas was furrowing his brows.

“What kind of brother does that…?”  Farkas asked softly and Vilkas took a big gulp of his drink. 

And then Ornulf began to sing, his voice barely above a whisper, filled with an aching longing quality that made Vilkas’s throat almost close with emotion. 

“Well I held you like a lover, happy hands, your elbow in the appropriate place.  And we ignored our others.  Happy plans for that delicate look upon your face.”  Vilkas felt slightly better; he had never bedded Saadia, and this song spoke intimately of secret sexual encounters.  “Our bodies moved and hardened, hurting parts of your garden, with no room for a pardon… In a place where no one knows what we have done.”  There was a note of shame and guilt in the last few words that made Vilkas have to take a deep breath; he had the exact same feeling.  He might not have bedded Saadia, but he certainly had all the emotional attachment and desire, and there had been several moments where it had very nearly happened.  “Do you cum,” Ornulf’s voice had a yearning that spoke to Vilkas.  “Together, ever, with him?”  Vilkas had to look way; the emotional intimacy and aching was too much.  “And is he dark enough?  Enough to see your light?”  Vilkas squeezed the armrest of his chair; he had often thought of himself as the darker brother, the darker influence in Saadia’s life… but he had never seen it the way Ornulf sung it.  And now that he did, it made everything so much worse.  Perhaps she needed someone dark like him; someone who could properly see her light… “And do you chew some mint before you kiss?  Do you miss my smell?”  Vilkas knew that he missed her smell… He’d gone to Lakeview Manor far too many times over the past few days… just to smell the lingering scent of her.  “And is he bold enough to take you on?”  Vilkas felt emotion surging through him… another thing he hadn’t thought of.  Farkas would never take Saadia on; he never did.  Farkas did as he was told… but not Vilkas… This song was making him think that he was better suited to Saadia.  And it was killing him inside.  Because he knew he couldn’t do it to Farkas.  And he knew it was never his decision – or his brother’s… and it looked like to him that she had made that decision.  “Do you feel like you belong?”  Vilkas took another gulp of his drink.  “And does he drive you wild?  Or just mildly free?”  The ache in Ornulf’s voice made the ache in Vilkas’s chest burn deeply.  “What about me?”  He sang it in a pained whisper.  “Well you held me like a lover; sweaty hands, and my foot in the appropriate place.  We use cushions to cover happy glands, and the mild issue of our disgrace.”  Vilkas felt that disgrace deeply; even though he had never been with Saadia in that way… how many times had he thought about it.  He turned his eyes to Farkas, his sweet, good, brother, who was watching the bard closely.  “Our minds pressed and guarded, while our flesh disregarded the lack of space for the light-hearted, in the boon that beats our drum.”  Ornulf took a deep breath and Vilkas could hear the tears in his throat; the bard wasn’t simply acting out this emotion, he was genuinely feeling it.  Vilkas looked to the man that this song was being sung for.  He was softly weeping.  And the lute grew darker, deeper, struck heavier, Ornulf’s voice louder, aching, stronger, pleading; “And I know I make you cry.  And I know sometimes you wanna die… But do you really feel alive without me?”  Vilkas felt a tear slowly crawl down his cheek.  “If so, be free… If not, leave him for me.”  Ornulf pleaded, “Before one of us has accidental babies.”  His voice was a whisper, “For we are in love…”  And the lute returned to its previous aching lilt, Ornulf’s voice joining it.  “Do you cum together, ever, with him?  Is he dark enough?  Enough to see your light?”  Vilkas wiped at the tear viciously, unable to believe himself and this show of emotion.  “Do you chew some mint before you kiss?  Do you miss my smell?”  Vilkas tried to push down his emotions, conceal them from Farkas.  “And is he bold enough to take you on?  Do you feel like you belong?”  He didn’t like how this song was making him question these things about Saadia and Farkas’s relationship; did she feel like she belonged with Farkas, did he drive her wild…?  “And does he drive you wild?  Or just mildly free?  What about me?”  Ornulf paused, tears on his cheeks, his voice cracking beautifully when he sung the last line.  “What about me?”

Kleppr started to clap first, every man in the place deeply affected by seeing men crying. 

“At least I’ll never have to worry about that with you.”  Farkas said to Vilkas softly as Kleppr clapped the poor cheating man on the back.  Vilkas couldn’t simply agree with his brother, no matter how much he wanted to; he had already come so close to betraying that trust.

“Well you’re never getting married, so…” Vilkas shrugged, not looking at his brother.

“I think I’m going to ask her to marry.”  Farkas said, “I think I have to.” 

“You can’t.”  Vilkas blurted out before he had control of himself.

“What?”  Farkas looked hurt.

“I mean… when she gets back, you can’t put that on her straight away.”  Vilkas pushed everything down and tried to give his brother solid advice.  “Let her settle back in before you ask.” 

“Good idea.”  Farkas nodded, “But I’m definitely going to ask her.  I need to go to Riften… get an Amulet of Mara.”  He said and took a deep breath.  “Wow…”  He chuckled nervously. 

An Amulet of Mara was an expensive necklace that a person wore when they were seeking marriage; it was a Nord tradition.  Buying one meant you were serious about getting married as soon as possible. 

“I’ll come with you, if you want.”  Vilkas said with a numb mouth.

“Good, I was hoping you’d offer; I don’t have enough money on me for one.”  Farkas said with a guilty smile.

“I’ll give it to you.”  Vilkas said and downed his drink in one swig.  “Another!”  He yelled out and slammed his mug into the ground forcefully. 

“Can’t celebrate yet.”  Farkas said, “She’s not back yet… we don’t know if she’ll come back…”

“I’m sure she will Farkas.”  Vilkas answered.  “And I’m sure she’ll say yes to you.”  He took the new drink and downed it in one long gulp, handing the bartender a big pouch of gold.  “Keep the drinks rolling.” 

 

***

 

“You consider Restoration a valid school of magic, worthy of study, don't you?  Don't you?”

Saadia had merely knocked at her door gently; she was doing as Tolfdir had said and was trying to get to know the professors.  Colette Marence was the Restoration professor; a small, anxious looking, Breton woman. 

“Yes, of course…”  Saadia didn’t know what else to say. 

“Good, good.”  She nodded, looking pleased, “Not that I require validation, of course.”  She reassured Saadia, “There are just some, and I shan't name names, who would disagree.  It can make life difficult when one's colleagues fail to recognize the research one engages in.”

“Are you treated badly because of your work?”  Saadia would be surprised if that was true; she hadn’t seen anything too bad happening here.  Except for Ancano of course. 

“Well... No.  Not really.”  She admitted, “Not directly, I mean.”  She clarified, “But I know things are said behind my back.  Conversations cease when I enter rooms.  I'm quite aware of what's going on here, and I will not stand for it!”  She finished tersely.  “You understand?”

“Not really…”

“It's quite simple really.”  Colette explained, “There are some who shall not be dignified by being named, who have implied that it is not.  That is to say, it's been suggested that resources used for my study of Restoration could be put to better use.  Any other use, in fact.”  She sounded upset, but then she burst out; “It's not just healing cuts and bruises, you know?  The undead are a very real, very dangerous threat and Restoration magic can keep them at bay!  Not to mention the benefit of wards!  How can they continually overlook wards!  It's baffling!”

“Alright… I’ll have a think about what you’ve said.”  Saadia said; she was still considering what she wanted to study. 

“Restoration is a perfectly valid school of magic, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!”  She told Saadia as she left. 

Saadia wasn’t sure how to take Colette, so she just continued through the circular Hall of Countenance; where the professors and higher level scholars lived.  The students and lower level scholars stayed in the Hall of Attainment. 

Sergius Turrianus, an Imperial enchanter shared the top floor with Colette; he had a mild interest in Restoration magic, so the 2 of them got on well enough.  He was an elder man with a laidback air about him. 

She knocked on his door; although even here they didn’t have doors, just openings in the stone walls that led into their rooms. 

“One of the new apprentices?”  He said, “Let me have a look at you then!” 

“I’m Saadia, and-”

“Oh the Dragonborn eh?”  He asked with an amused smile, “Care to show me a Shout?”

“If you care to have everything in your room destroyed…”  Saadia answered. 

“You’ll have to learn to get them under control!”  He told her merrily.

“It doesn’t quite work that way… their lowest level of power is still a Dragon level of power… you know?” 

“I might come to this viewing of your Shouts Tolfdir is organising.”  Sergius said, thoroughly amused.  “Anyway, what can I do for you girl?”

“I’m just talking to all the professors about their schools of magic-”

“Oh I’m not a professor, just a tutor.  I do enchanting mostly.”  He explained, “I make items like weapons and armour magical.  It’s magic, but not magic enough to have its own school of magic.”  He said with a shrug. 

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“Of course not!”  He said easily, “Enchanting is by far the most important type of magic.  Even the Nords like Enchantment.”

“Is that right?”  Saadia asked, amazed.

“Enchanting services are one of the few things that keep us in touch with the rest of Skyrim.”  He said, “The local Nords may not like us very much, but they don't seem to mind having access to enchanted weapons and armour; I think we could blow up half of Eastmarch, and people would still come to us for enchantments!”  He laughed. 

“Can I learn-”

“Oh I’m sure you can figure it out yourself.”  He said, “And if not, I’ll see what I can teach you.  But first you have to try it yourself.”

“Alright.”  Saadia nodded.  “Thanks.” 

She headed downstairs to the next living area. 

The first person she saw was Phinis Gestor, the Breton conjurer she’d heard speaking.  Saadia decided not to talk to him about magic; she already knew she wasn’t going to learn conjuration because of Malkoran.  That whole incident had been terrifying in multiple ways, not least in that it had raised a lot of questions in her, especially now that she knew that a lot of what the Corrupted Shade poison did was simply amplify your own thoughts and feelings.  It wasn’t all it did… but it made Saadia wonder about some of the things she did and said when she had been poisoned… she wondered if Vilkas knew that and had just been kind when he had dismissed her behaviour as simply the poison.  She told herself that he didn’t know, couldn’t know.  She tried not to think of how much she had doubted herself and her skills; what a fraud she had felt like when she had been poisoned… she made herself not think about the way she had treated Vilkas during that time.  The she remembered that Vilkas had not tried to have sex with Aela when he had been poisoned by them; of course he hadn’t – her foolish notion that it was Aela he had feelings for had been so wrong, so there had been no feelings there for the poison to amplify.

She said a few polite words of greeting to Phinis before approaching an attractive Dunmer sitting in his room absolutely still.  His pale grey skin had a slight tinge of green in it and his hair was white and wild, but swept back of his face.  His eyes were a deep smouldering red, his features sharp and angular, and his countenance was stern with a hint of cheekiness that might come out in the right circumstances. 

She politely tapped on the wall before stepping into his room. 

He said nothing, but watched her closely. 

Saadia stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do; normally the professors were eager to talk to students. 

“Hi…”  She said eventually, “I’m Saadia… apprentice…” 

“You... You can see me?”  He asked tentatively. 

“Um… Yes…”  Saadia said, not sure why he was asking; she could obviously see him.

“Confound it all.  I was quite sure I was invisible, or at least transparent.”  He said disappointedly.

“Definitely a little transparent.”  Saadia lied in a reassuring voice.

“Well at least I’m making some progress then.”  He sighed.  “I’m Drevis Neloren; illusion magic professor.  What can I do for you apprentice?” 

“I was wondering about the illusion school of magic.  I’m trying to figure out what I want to learn while I’m here.”

“Illusion really is the least appreciated of the schools of magic.”  He told her. 

“Not according to Colette.”  Saadia said before she could stop her own mouth and Drevis gave a deep appreciative laugh. 

“Perhaps we’re all a little protective of our school of magic.”  He answered, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

“So… which are the best illusions spells?”  Saadia wanted to get an idea of what each school offered. 

“Oh my, that's quite a difficult question.”  He mused, “Never underestimate the ability to influence others.  Whether they're friends or foes, they're almost all susceptible to Illusion spells.  They can turn the tide of a battle in a moment's notice.”  He told her, “There are also spells that help in avoiding conflict altogether.  Invisibility is tricky to master, obviously, but exceptionally useful.”

“I imagine it would be.”  She said thoughtfully.

“On an entirely unrelated topic, can I buy you a drink at the inn?”  He gave her an inviting smile. 

“What is College policy on professors and students seeing each other?”  She asked sharing his smile.

“We’re all adults here.”  Drevis said simply with a shrug, “as long as I show you no favouritism, it doesn’t affect ours or anyone else’s work, and we keep it out of the eyes of our colleagues, it’s no problem.”

“Does it mean I can’t learn illusions?”

“Gods no.”  He answered, “I’m very good at keeping my College and private life separate.  Are you?”

“I am.”  Saadia answered.  “But does it have to be at that inn; their brew is very weak!”

“They water it down unless you pay more.”  He intimated.  “I’ll buy you a proper drink.” 

“Sounds good.”  Saadia accepted. 

“Just come to my room when you’re free.”  He told her, “And I’ll make myself free.” 

“Will do.”  She said and turned to leave, giving him one last smile before heading to the next professor’s room. 

It was Faralda’s room and she was sitting at her desk, pouring over scrolls and books, a plate of half-finished food beside her. 

“Hey are you busy?”  Saadia asked and Faralda looked up.

“Never too busy for a student, come in.”  She motioned towards a spare chair and Saadia sat down.  “What’s on your mind?”

“I want to learn how to do electricity.”  Saadia answered and Faralda broke into a grin. 

“We call it shock magic.”  Faralda answered.  “I’m glad you’re interested in destruction magic.”

“Suites me, right?”  Saadia laughed.  “Anyway, I was thinking, I’ve got ice and fire Shouts, so I don’t really need those spells.”

“Well the ice and fire spells I could teach you are quite impressive.”  Faralda countered.

“I have no doubt, but I can literally breathe Dragon fire…”  Saadia answered.

“Tolfdir said you could, but I didn’t believe him…”  Faralda leaned towards Saadia in her chair, “that would be fascinating to see.” 

“I think Tolfdir is organising a viewing or something.”  Saadia sighed.

“I will definitely attend.”  Faralda said.  “What a power to have.”  She said sitting back in her chair.  “How did you find out that you had this skill?”

“Killed a Dragon.  Took its soul.”  Saadia answered.

“So that really happens?”  Faralda asked.

“Yep.”  Saadia answered. 

“Absolutely fascinating.”  She marvelled, “And the souls power your skill…?”  She asked.

“I suppose.  I don’t know how it all works.  It’s just how I am; it’s a gift from Akatosh.”

“Truly?”  She asked.  “Are you sure?”

“Yeah I met him in the Void.”  Saadia answered.

“You are very blasé about meeting a God!”  Faralda was amazed.

“Oh well, I’ve met a couple now.”  Saadia explained. 

“Truly?”  Faralda was stunned.  “I am all amazement.”  She whispered. 

“Who’s the alteration professor?”  Saadia asked, wanting to change the topic back.

“Tolfdir, of course.”

“Oh of course.”  Saadia shook her head at herself. 

“But he’s downstairs with that thing you found in Saarthal.”  She said, “Are you thinking of doing alteration magic?” 

“Perhaps.”  Saadia answered.

“Don’t spread yourself too thin, apprentice.”  Faralda told her, “you need to decide if you want to be an expert in one type of magic or reasonable in a few types, or mediocre at all types.” 

“I have a lot of thinking to do.”  Saadia said and stood up.  “Thanks for the chat.”  She headed to the door, “When can I learn a shock spell?”

“You have a bit to learn before then, but we’ll get you there.”  Faralda answered. 

Saadia headed back downstairs and out into the courtyard. 

It was a crisp day, snow on the ground but a clear, blue sky above. 

She decided to go to the Hall of Elements and see Tolfdir and the orb from Saarthal. 

She stopped at the doors to the building; Mirabelle and Savos were talking; and it was about her. 

“I continue to hear things about Dragon sightings in Skyrim.”  Mirabelle reported. 

 **“** Dragons?  Well, that's fascinating.  We should have someone look into that.”  Savos replied thoughtfully.

“I would normally recommend Faralda of Phinis for the task, but given that we may actually have a Dragonborn here at the College…”  Mirabelle shook her head, “Though she is only an apprentice, she has apparently already killed Dragons.”

“Perhaps we should ask her for more details?”  Savos asked Mirabelle.

“Yes I’ll talk to her.”  Mirabelle answered and looked down at a scroll in her hand.

“What other business is there?”

“The Synod have contacted us again, asking if we've any word on their missing researchers.”  Mirabelle ticked something off her list.

“What did you tell them last time?”  Savos asked.

“That they had arrived, asked for information which was provided to them, and went on their way with no suggestion of further interaction.”

“That hasn’t changed, has it?”  He asked and Mirabelle shook her head, “Then just tell them that again.” 

“Should we consider investigating the matter?”

“No, I don’t think so.”  Savos answered.  “Respond to their request, and we’ll leave it at that.”

Saadia was fascinated by the daily running of the College. 

“The Imperial Legion has again requested assistance.  What shall I tell them?”  Mirabelle asked as she ticked another item off her list.

“The same thing we've told them before, and the same thing we've told these Stormcloaks.  It's not our concern.”  Savos said sagely.

“Forgive me Arch-Mage, but at what point does it become our concern?”  Mirabelle asked with a barely concealed passion. 

“Never.”  Savos answered resolutely.  “The College cannot become mired in local politics.  What happens inside these walls is our worry.  What happens outside is theirs.”  Mirabelle sighed heavily, obviously not happy with that answer.  “What other business is there?”  Savos kept Mirabelle on topic.

“I'm dealing with a few new research proposals, evaluating the results of three long-term projects,” She ticked things off as she spoke, “and keeping an eye on our new Apprentices.  There were also two items requiring disciplinary action recently.”

“Everything's under control, then?”

“Yes.”

“Right.  Keep up the good work.”

“Thank you, Arch-Mage.”

“And would you please make sure my schedule is clear for the next few days?  I'm working on something important.”

“Your schedule is always clear, Arch-Mage.  I see to that.”  Mirabelle answered professionally. 

“You are very good at your job.”  Savos told her, “Thank you.”  He went through the door that lead upstairs to his quarters and Saadia opened the door and entered the Hall. 

“Oh apprentice!”  Mirabelle said, “Glad to see you.  I need to have a chat with you about Dragons…”

“What would you like to know?”

“They’re really… real?”  She asked and Saadia nodded.

“I’ve killed several now.”  Saadia answered.  “Alduin is raising them from the dead; I’m the last Dragonborn the prophecies spoke about and it’s my job to kill Alduin.”  Saadia answered, “Anything else you want to know?”

“Should we send some mages out to investigate the Dragons?”

“No.”  Saadia answered.  “That’s my job.  The Gods gave me their Blood so I’d… take care of this place.”  Saadia sighed, “Which means I can’t stay cloistered in the College, no matter how much I want to.  My studies will have to be part time, so I can continue my duties as Dragonborn.”

“We don’t normally make exceptions for students…”  Mirabelle said slowly, “But I think for you, in this instance… it would be wrong for us to not make an exception.”  Mirabelle said resolutely, “I’ll talk to the other professors about how best to accommodate you.”

“Thank you.”  Saadia said and they said their farewells.

Saadia headed into the main hall and stared at the orb floating in the centre of the room above the magical focal point. 

Tolfdir was in front of it, writing down notes and muttering to himself and the other students were standing in the nearby alcove, eyeing the orb, equal parts scared and intrigued. 

Saadia approached Tolfdir.  Meaning to ask him about alteration magic.

“It’s not Jel…”  He looked down at his notes and the book in his hand, Saadia could see that Jel was the language of the Argonians.  He was trying to figure out the language on the orb.  “Not Bosmeris, Not Falmer…”  He was going through the Elven languages now.  Saadia had never heard of ‘Falmer’ before.  Altmer, Bosmer and Dunmer she heard about regularly.  But it wasn’t surprising that there were more races of Elves than that.  “Not Orsimer… Not Dwemeris…”  He sighed, “it’s not Elven in origin.”  He turned a few pages.  “Not Nedic… not Daedric…”

“It’s not Dragon Tongue either.”  Saadia added and Tolfdir gave her a small smile.  She’d seen enough Dragon script on Word Walls to know. 

“I don’t know what language this is.”  He said softly. 

“I think I might have seen it before.”  Saadia said and Tolfdir turned to her with a surprised expression.  “But I’m not sure.  I’ll have to look into it.”

“Well do let me know what you discover.” 

“I will.”  Saadia answered, “Do we know anything else about this thing yet?”

“Not a thing.”  Tolfdir answered.  “We’re all just awaiting Urag’s return.”  He looked back down at his book, “If I could just figure out the language…”  He sighed, “It does look a little like Daedric… but it’s definitely not.” 

“Maybe it’s Aedric.”  Saadia answered.

“Now there’s a thought.”  Tolfdir said slowly.  “Is that where you’ve seen it; on an Aedric artefact?”

“No…”  Saadia answered, “Actually where I think I saw it would lend itself to being more Daedric…”  She thought about the tattoo on Hircine’s chest; she was almost certain it was the same language.  “But I’ll have to ask him…”  She muttered. 

“Ask him?”

“A… friend… of sorts… has a tattoo that looks like it might be this language.”

“Fascinating.”  Tolfdir said, completely intrigued.  “Can you bring him here, so that we can see the tattoo?”

“Not likely…”  Saadia answered, trying to imagine how that scenario would actually go.  Hircine at the College… “Gods no.”  She said more firmly. 

“Pity.” 

“Not really.”  Saadia answered, “I’ll try and write it down for you though.” 

“A good compromise.”  He nodded.

“I’ll let you get back to your study.”  Saadia said and gave the other students a nod.

She wondered if there were any other scholars besides Arniel and Enthir, so headed back to the Hall of Attainment. 

She saw Enthir in the scholar’s quarters and sold him a few things from her satchel she didn’t want.  He didn’t give her the best prices, but it was easy, so she didn’t complain. 

She walked to the next room and saw Arniel locking things into a big chest.  He jumped when she said hello and turned to her.

“Oh it’s you.”  He said anxiously, “Thank you for the rings.” 

“No worries, glad I could help.”  Saadia looked at his room; absolutely everything had a lock on it.  “Is everything alright?”  She wondered if he needed help.

“Ancano.”  He answered and Saadia nodded; she understood completely with no need for further explanation.  But Arniel gave her one anyway.  “He's asked far, far too many questions about my research.  I think the Thalmor are trying to steal my work!”  He sounded terrified by this prospect.  “I haven't told him anything, of course.  What I'm doing is far too important.  Can't breathe a word of it.”

“Well I’m very glad you’re keeping it secret.”  She said and he nodded.

“You’re a kind and loyal friend.” 

“Thanks.”  She said and went on to the next room. 

There was a tall, slender Altmer woman pacing the room, books and scrolls all over the place. 

“Hi, just introducing myself to everyone, I’m-”

“It's lies.”  She said firmly and Saadia had no clue how to reply to that.  “All of it.  I don't care what she told you, it's all lies.”  Her voice was fierce, her eyes flashing with emotion.

“Who are you talking about?”  Saadia asked slowly. 

“Faralda.”  She answered bitterly, “Don't act like she didn't say anything.  I know her, I know what she's been up to.”

“She hasn’t said anything to me…”

“No?  Well, then she hasn't gotten to you yet.”  She seemed slightly relieved, but then she became alarmed again, “But she will.  And don't you believe a word of it.”

“Do you… do you have a problem with Faralda?”  Saadia had only had good dealings with the professor since their initial meeting at the entrance to the bridge to the College.  She was confused by this woman’s assertions. 

“My problem with her?”  She spat out angrily.  “She's the one who has a problem with me!”  She asserted firmly, “She's threatened by me!  By my skill as a wizard, by my elegance and posture, by my superior good looks!  But she's not going to get the better of me, oh no.  I won't let it get to me one bit.  That's what she's after.” 

“Sounds like you’ve got a good plan there.”  Saadia said, deciding to stay well out of this one.  “I’m Saadia.” 

“I am Nirya.”  She replied.  “Have you seen that Ancano sneaking around up here?”  She asked.

“No…”  Saadia answered. 

“Don't trust that one.  He's up to something.”  She advised.  “Most here are up to something, of course,” She admitted, “but in his case, it's not good.  I haven't figured it out yet, but I will.”  She said thoughtfully, “He is rather handsome though, isn't he?”  She added with a sigh. 

“Maybe you should have a torrid love affair with him.”  She said and Nirya crinkled her nose. 

“We might both be Altmer, but I’d never touch a Thalmor.”  She answered, “People forget that the first land they conquered was ours.”  She said sadly.  “Turning Altmer against Altmer, killing the people that disagreed with them…”  She shook her head, “The Thalmor may be the same race as me, but don’t imagine that I approve of their methods or sympathise with their goals.  I do not.” 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t realise….”  Saadia realised that she really did know nothing about the Thalmor.  “I have to admit, I don’t know nearly enough about the Thalmor.”

“There are a group of radicalised, nationalist Altmer, who believe in the superiority of Elves.  They’re Elf supremacists… they believe that Elves should wipe out all Humans on Nirn.  Every last one of you.” 

“I did not realise…”  Saadia said, feeling strange that there were people out there that wanted to kill every one like her… “Why…?”  She asked and Nirya sighed.

“So that we can return to our Divine state.”  She answered bitterly ashamed.  “Don’t you know that most Elves believe that we are direct descendants of Gods… and we’re trapped in this mortal plane… destroy the mortal plane, and we’re free to go home.”

“I see…”  Saadia said slowly. 

“Before the Oblivion crisis, we all thought they were bunch of loud-mouthed fools… but then they claimed that they ended the crisis and… they slowly got power.”  She sighed, “The Aldmeri Dominion has always been around; this is the third time it’s sought control… but it’s somehow scarier with the Thalmor running the ship rather than just working for or with them.”

“Yes?”  Saadia prodded.

“Then they took Valenwood; a coup.”  She said, “Then they claimed to have returned the missing moons to the skies, so the Khajiit joined them… and that was enough for them to start the Great War.”   

“Did they really bring back the moons?”  Saadia asked.

“Of course not.”  Nirya answered, “At least I don’t think they did.”

“And they’ve done all of this… with the purpose of destroying all Humans… the entirety of the mortal plane?”  Saadia asked.

“Yes.”  Nirya said.  “Although many Altmer try to fool themselves into believing that they’re just trying to bring about a new Merethic era; where Elves rule over Humans.” 

“Either way… I have to stop them.”

“And how do you propose you’re going to do that?”  Nirya asked rhetorically; it was obvious to her that nothing could be done to stop the Thalmor. 

“No idea yet…”

 

***

 

The professors had agreed to give her private lessons so she could continue her duties as Dragonborn.  So for the first time since she had been at the College, she had some time to get back to her various tasks.  She left Tarryn at the College; still not confident that the juvenile sabercat was ready to fight.

And first up was appeasing Azura.  The other 4 Gods wanted her for some reason. 

She Fast Travelled to Riverwood and left before she saw anyone, heading towards Lakeview Manor; but the other side of the lake.  That’s where she had to go. 

She stared out across the lake to her home.  She saw Rayya checking the perimeter and thought she could almost smell the brothers and Aela; she knew they’d still be marking her home as their territory.  She supposed she should mark it too.  But she didn’t really know how to do it properly…

She was about to turn away when she saw a Dragon flying towards her home.

“No…”  She whispered.  “YOL!”  She Shouted as loud as she could, fire spurting from her mouth, hoping to draw the Dragon’s attention away from her home. 

It worked.  The Dragon bypassed her home and flew across the lake towards her.  Saadia took out her bow and sent arrows flying at it. 

The Dragon came at her, roaring fire.  She rolled out of the fire so that her arrows wouldn’t burn up in them and continued to send more arrows at the Dragon. 

To her surprise, the Dragon bombed into the lake, dozens of arrows sticking out of its hide.  Saadia pulled her dagger out and dived into the water.  She swam out to where the ripples were still forming around the rising bubbles.  She took a deep breath and dove under the water going after the Dragon.

It was dark down there; the centre of the lake was incredibly deep.  There was no sign of the Dragon. 

Saadia swum down with long strong strokes, searching the dark for the Dragon.

And then she saw something moving in the darkness.  She squinted her eyes, looking into the depths.

And quite suddenly she was staring into the wide open maw of the Dragon as it swam up from beneath her. 

Before she had chance to respond, she found herself between its jaws.  She wedged her feet on its lower jaw and her armoured shoulder against its upper jaw; the great beast’s teeth scraping against her armour ominously.  She reached up with her dagger, aiming for the Dragon’s eye.  She felt a gush of warm mingle in with the cold water and knew she’s hit the beast’s eye.  The Dragon bit down harder on her and her legs started to buckle; she couldn’t hold it for much longer.  She pulled the dagger out of the Dragon’s eye, her lungs starting to struggle with the amount of oxygen her thigh muscles were needing to push against the Dragon’s jaws.  Saadia switched the dagger to her other hand and rammed it into the roof of the Dragon’s mouth.  She pushed up as hard as she could, pulled back and then stabbed again, and again, her body desperate for air, the Dragon’s jaw pressing down on her.

She felt the Dragon’s jaws loosening and she kicked off against the Dragon hard, swimming for the surface.

She took a ragged gasp of air, ready to put her head back under the water to continue the attack, fully expecting the Dragon to try and take another bite of her in any second. 

And then she felt the energy of the Dragon’s soul slam into her, the power mingling with all the power that was already inside of her, the pleasure even more intense than it had ever been. 

The pleasure reminded Saadia that it had been over a week since she had had sex. 

She groaned in frustration and swam for the shore.  The power sunk into the Word she’d learned under Saarthal and now she’d be able to use it.  It was all becoming so much easier.  And more pleasurable.  At least the God’s had made it fun for her. 

Ilinalta’s Deep was a tumbled down fortress, half sunken into the lake, she’d seen it from her shoreline many times, thinking nothing of it. 

Now she had to find a way into it.

She swam around the outside of the submerged building, wondering if she’d have to dive under water to find a way in. 

She saw a large fallen over, tower, 90% submerged and climbed out of the water to get on top of it.  When this tower had been standing, it would have towered above the lake, giving views to the surrounding land.  But now it was only a few feet above the water. 

She saw that there was a small trapdoor in the floor of this tower-top.  She pulled on it and found that it was either locked or the wet wood had swollen it shut.  Possibly both.  She tried picking the lock and found that it was indeed locked; with a very simple lock.  And it was also stuck, but a sharp pull got it open, and she found herself peering down a ruined, reclining tower, water pouring in from cracks in the walls. 

“Well this is a death trap…”  She muttered and lowered herself through the small trap door, having to squeeze through.  “My arse is too wide for this.”  She complained.  “Who in Oblivion designed this bloody thing so narrow?” 

When she finally dropped to the ground, she found that somehow, even with the water pouring in, there was a dry path along the fallen down side of the tower. 

The structure was on its side, so everything else was as well; cupboards, chests, shelves… covered with built up sediment from the lake, seeping through the walls.  She knew that she had to be underwater here, and there was water pouring in… but how many years, decades had this tower been under water?  How as it still dry along this path?

At the end of the topsy-turvy path there was a small opening and in the middle of it a crucified skeleton. 

There was an ominous feel to the skeleton; a strange vibration in the air around it. 

As she continued through the semi-flooded building, she found that there were a lot of skeletons like this and realised they were some kind of warding magic; to stop the whole building from flooding, even as water still poured in after hundreds of years. 

Saadia got to the bottom of the tower and knew she was in the keep now, it was upright, but she knew it was completely under water.  She hoped that ward magic would hold for at least another few hours. 

She went downstairs, to the disconcerting sound of water constantly dripping. 

Slimy mould, pale and ill looking, grew patchily up the walls, and the water around the path she walked on, was fetid and stale smelling.

She took a deep breath.  This place smelled of rancid death… and she knew there were necromancers in this place. 

Her lip curled in disgust. 

At the bottom of the stairs she found a small sitting room, a cauldron on a table, some bookshelves, a necromancer looking over some books, sitting at the table, and a skeleton roaming the room, guarding. 

She killed the skeleton with one blow of her warhammer, alerting the necromancer to her presence. 

He shot a very weak frost spell at Saadia and she nearly laughed at how pathetic the spell was; clearly this necromancer was a novice. 

She killed him just as easily as she had killed the skeleton.  But the sound of his frost spell hitting her armour had alerted another 2 necromancers and a skeleton from the adjoining room, and they came in to attempt to kill her. 

They failed.  Their inexperience was telling and Saadia killed them quite easily, not bothering to try dodging their weak spells.  The only part of the minor skirmish that had bothered her was when the last remaining necromancer had raised her necromancer friends from the dead to fight against Saadia.  Saadia had been disgusted by it. 

“No respect for the dead… even when they’re your supposed friends…”  She muttered as she killed the last necromancer.  “And me going through urns is different.”  She said to the dead body.  “Those are really, really ancient ashes… and not my friends.” 

She searched the 2 rooms, finding a Human heart on the table.  Her eyes gleamed with amber as a hunger rumbled through her stomach. 

“Not happening Hircine.”  She said softly to the empty room, knowing Hircine could hear her if he chose to listen.  “When I’m the wolf I’ll think about it.  But as a Human…”  She shook her head.  “Not a chance.”  She knew that Human hearts could be used in alchemy so she wrapped the heart up with some material cut from the necromancer’s robes and carefully put it in her satchel. 

She started to wonder about cannibalism, and whether it counted as cannibalism when she did it in wolf form…

“Ugh… Hircine, you do not make things easy, friend.”  She muttered looking around the room at all the skeletons hung up as wards; keeping the water out.  But these skeletons were bloody; fresh.  “I hate necromancers.” 

All the fireplaces were roaring with flames, and meals were half eaten at the table; the necromancers had been sitting down to a meal of slaughterfish.  As if they were normal.  As if it were normal to eat a meal while blood still dripped off a skeleton of a person you’d killed and done dark rituals to in order to maintain your sunken hideout. 

She continued on to the next room; a semi-flooded room.  Only the balcony she stood on wasn’t flooded.  But the balcony led around the room, through to another room with a necromancer reading a book at a table, his conjured skeleton guarding him. 

She crept into the room, testing out her stealth skills. 

They still weren’t great and they heard her fairly quickly, the necromancer conjuring a wolf to also attack her.

“YOL!”  She killed all 3 in one Shout.  “I was expecting this to be harder.”  She said to the dead, smouldering necromancer.  “I’m working for a Daedra and all...”

She looked back at the water filled room and thought she might see a corridor in the murky water.  So she dived in to check it out.

There was a submerged corridor leading to some underwater bedrooms.  She searched the chests and wardrobes finding some good loot, and nearly running out of air before she got back.

“Alteration magic.”  She said to herself; she could learn how to breathe underwater with alteration magic. 

There weren’t as many corridors on this keep; it was room after room.

And this room had ankle deep water and the smell of rotting wood.  It was overpowering.  It was a bedroom, and the furniture was sitting in the stagnant water, rotting.  She couldn’t imagine sleeping in here. 

A conjured skeleton attempted to sneak up on her; they had no smell, which was strange, but their dry joints creaked, so she heard it coming.  It was kind of fun to smash it to pieces.  So easy.  Too easy.  She was waiting for the battle. 

In the next room was another 2 necromancers, sitting close together at the table.  It looked to Saadia like they might be sexually interested in each other; there was a lot of flirting and- 

She killed them both with the one Yol.

She watched them burn for a moment and then turned to the door beside her; locked.  She picked the simple lock and found another rotting, stinking bedroom. 

When she returned to the room with the cooked necromancers she found that a third necromancer had come in to check on the other 2, found them dead, and raised them both.

“Uuuuuhhhhh.”  One of the cooked necromancers groaned pitifully.  Saadia got the distinct impression that the raised necromancers felt every single burn on their bodies – they seemed to be in immense pain.  But bound to the necromancer that had raised them.  He sent them to attack Saadia. 

The look on the necromancer’s face when she easily killed his raised friends was wonderful. 

She took pleasure in killing him with a good hard hit with her warhammer. 

She searched the room and continued on down a corridor that led to a room with a canal of deep water down the middle of it. 

And on the other side of the water was a necromancer.

She raised several skeletons and Saadia smashed through them with ease.  And then the necromancer used an incredibly powerful ice spell, very like the one Malkoran had used, blasting it at Saadia. 

“That’s cheating.”  Saadia grumbled as she dodged the spell; the necromancer was on the other side of the water canal, so Saadia could not easily get to her.  She eyed the distance across the canal; it was too wide to jump.  She’d have to swim it.  But swimming it would be dangerous with a necromancer on the attack.  Another frost spell exploded towards her, but Saadia rolled away, deliberately rolling into the water, wanting to get across it as quickly as she could. 

But as Saadia swam she could feel the water growing soupy, thickening, becoming colder.

“Damnit.”  She gritted her teeth and tried to swim faster, but it was no use, the water froze around her.  Absolutely solid.  The necromancer cackled and sent a frost spike at Saadia’s head, deliberately missing so that ice shards ricocheted up at Saadia. 

“You’re going to die there, fool!”  The necromancer gloated and sent another shard of ice to hit Saadia’s hand. 

“Don’t plan my funeral before I’m dead.”  Saadia answered.  But the necromancer cackled, knowing she had beaten this intruder. 

“I think I’ll just leave you there to rot in the canal.”  The necromancer gloated, “And then raise your rotting corpse, to serve me.”  But Saadia didn’t reply; she was planning her escape. 

“YOL!”  Saadia aimed the fire down, melting the ice and the necromancer stared in horror, as she lifted herself out of the ice and walked across the frozen water towards her, a grin on her face.  Her hand was in a lot of pain from the ice bolt hit, but the itch of Kynareth’s Kiss had already begun.  The necromancer started to back away when she saw the look on Saadia’s face.

“MERCY!”  She cried out.  But Saadia swung her warhammer so hard at the necromancer’s head that she knocked it clean off. 

Saadia looked at the head rolling around on the floor, impressed with her own skill and power.  She kicked it off the edge and into the canal, before searching the room for loot. 

Saadia continued down the next long corridor.  She was savagely pleased to be killing so many necromancers.  Malkoran had definitely made her very hostile to necromancy. 

She was aware that she must be deep under the lake now, but she wasn’t worried about the wards holding the water out; there were plenty of necromancers here, this had been their hide out for a while – they would make sure the wards were good. 

But Saadia shuddered to think how close they were to her home.  To her daughter. 

At the end of the corridor there was a barred door with a simple chain pull next to it.  It led to a balcony overlooking a room she’d already been in; she could see the dead necromancers down there.  There was door leading off the balcony, with a stream running out from under the gap, creating a waterfall off the balcony down into the room with the dead necromancers.  She opened the door and saw that the corridor had become a river, water breaking through the wall at the end of the long hallway.  Saadia waded up the corridor until she came to a door just short of the end of it.  She opened the door and was again on dry land, the skeleton wards keeping the water out.  She wondered if she should knock all these wards down on her way out; flood the place once and for all and keep her daughter safe from dangerous people taking up residence here. 

She walked up the corridor, but she could see wavering light streaming in from a doorway up ahead, and she could hear voices.

“More souls are needed for the Star.”  It amazed Saadia how ordinary these people sounded.  “The last one died before he could be harvested.”

"We can't take another villager from the surface so soon.”  A female voice told him, and Saadia’s voice lurched; they’d been taking villagers.  It would have been only a matter of time before they had attempted raid her homestead.  “I told you to prepare everything properly!" 

“We can just sacrifice another disciple.  Apprentice Haerlon will be no great waste.”  The male voice answered.  Saadia shook her head at these people; there was no loyalty or honour amongst any of them.   
“Yes. He'll do.”  She replied. 

Saadia wasn’t interested in hearing another word from either of them, she leapt into the room.

“YOL!” 

And they were both dead.  It was so easy it felt like cheating.  She shrugged; sometimes an easy battle was good, she reminded herself that there would be plenty of hard battles to come. 

She picked up a few books and headed downstairs to a prison, guarded by a single necromancer and his conjured skeleton. 

She killed them and searched the cells; there was no one alive in the cells.  Not anymore.  Once there had been.  Saadia saw all the heartbreaking signs of abducted villagers being kept down here until they were used in the necromancers’ evil rituals. 

The next room was semi-flooded.  And had a single necromancer in it.  But the air around him rippled with power.  Magic was emanating from him. 

Saadia stared at him while he performed a ritual on what looked like human flesh. 

“He might be a challenge…”  She said to herself, relishing the chance for a fight with one of these necromancers. 

She raced into the room at full speed, closing the distance between herself and the necromancer, even as he turned, suddenly aware of the intruder, raising skeletons to protect himself.

“YOL!”  She caught him in the face with her Dragon fire.  He caught on fire, the simple robes that Necromancer wore offered no protection against the kinds of attacks Saadia did.  Sure they offered some protection against some spell damage; but not against Shouts… nor against the hammer she brought crashing down onto his head.  He crumpled to the ground and Saadia looked down at him.

“Huh…”  She sighed, “that was… easier than expected…”  She turned to the raised skeletons that were racing towards her, weapons raised. 

She killed the first 2 with the first sweep of her hammer, and the third with the return swing. 

So she searched for loot.  At least this necromancer had a lot of gold.  And a strange gem that looked like a soul gem, but it was dark purple, almost black, instead of the usual happy pink soul gems were; Drevis would later tell her it was a black soul gem.  She thought about Sergius, the enchanter at the College and remembered that enchanting required trapping souls in gems.  She didn’t feel so keen to learn about enchantment anymore and she wondered about her satchel now.  What kind of soul had been trapped to make this bottomless satchel she had, attached to her belt, filled with things she needed and loot she’d gathered, but no bigger than her hand?  If it was a skeever soul, she could handle that.  But she would be less impressed if it was a Human soul, trapped into servitude to make an enchantment on her bag. 

She could see that she was at the base of another tower now.  She must be right at the bottom of the lake here, and given the state of the crumbling ruins she had no doubt that the wards were doing their job of keeping the water out admirably.  She wondered how many people had died for those wards.  She climbed up the wide, spiral staircase, leading upwards to the top of the tower.  At least this tower was still upright. 

The first thing she saw in the room at the top of the tower was a skeleton sitting in a throne, with what could only be the Star of Azura in its lap.  It looked exactly like the star in the hand of the statue of Azura. 

“Malen Valyn…”  She said; this was obviously the mage that had sought to corrupt the Star of Azura in an attempt to become immortal. 

There were thousands of skeletons strewn across the room, and one fresh body right in front of the throne – sacrifices to feed the star.

“Disgusting.”  She shook her head; thousands of people had died to keep the Star able to hold his mortal soul within it in an immortal state.

She took the Star from his lap, feeling a tingle of power from it.  She carefully put it in her satchel and searched the skeleton, finding a gold piece and a grimoire. 

She flipped through the pages, quickly reading the long-winded entries. 

This man had wanted to live forever as the Daedra do.  So he had used the Star to try and achieve this. 

And Azura had tortured him for it, making him see things that weren’t there, making him hear voices, punishing him for corrupting her Star, for killing so many to turn it against her like this. 

She took the grimoire; someone at the College would be interested to read this.

She saw a rickety ladder up to a trapdoor in the roof. 

“I hope it’s above water.”  She said and climbed the ladder, gingerly opening the trapdoor.  It was above water.

She knew she would have to return to disable all the wards; but she wasn’t sure of how to do it without getting herself drowned.  Tolfdir later told her that they would wear down in time without anyone to tend them. 

The top of the tower was several metres above the water.  There was no way off the tower other than to jump into the lake below.

So she did. 

When she got back to land she turned into a werewolf and happily ran towards Winterhold, killing a deer and feasting along the way. 

She turned back into a Human just outside the town and walked into the frozen town whole getting dressed. 

When she returned to the inn to Nelacar, he was in awe. 

“Stendarr's Mercy.  You found it!  Azura's Star!”  He said excitedly, holding his hands out, wanting to hold it.  But Saadia put it back in her satchel, wanting more information from him about what to do next.  “Maybe this is my chance to make things right.”  He told her, “I can finish Malyn's work, the way we had meant to before his madness.”  Saadia narrowed her eyes at him, not liking where this was going; Malyn seemed to be fairly evil.  “It would mean cutting the Star off from Azura.  Only black souls would be able to enter it once we finished.”

“I’m… going to have to think about that.”  She said slowly.

“Alright, but hurry.  Who knows if Azura is watching us?”  He answered.

“Oh, I’m fairly certain she is.”  Saadia mumbled to herself as she left his room.  She knew she had to get this back to Azura; Hircine had said they needed Azura on their side and the other Gods had agreed.  So there was no way she was giving the star to Nelacar. 

But she would have to go to Azura’s temple another day.  Today she had to go back to the College for a lesson with Colette. 

And then she had a date with Drevis.

 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!   
> double thanks for kudos!!  
> triple thanks for comments!!!
> 
> also, let me know if you'd like me to put spoilers/previews for the next part at the bottom of each part??

“Oh I needed this.”  Saadia said as she sipped the mead.  “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”  Drevis said with a smile. 

“Oh dear… Nelacar doesn’t seem pleased to see you.”  Saadia said; he stared at them from the room of his door. 

“We don’t get on.”  Drevis answered, “Never really have; many Altmer look down on us Dunmer, you know, especially those of us that won’t denounce Daedra worship.  But his work with an ex-professor named Malyn, finished it for me.  Malyn’s a Dunmer, but he’s more like an Altmer in the way he acts.  That’s probably why Nelacar liked him.”  He said eyeing Nelacar unrepentantly.  “Let him go back into his room and hide.”  Drevis said coldly as Nelacar went back into his room. 

“Malyn is dead now… at least his physical body is.”  Saadia said softly. 

“What do you know of this?”  He asked her and Saadia took out the Star of Azura in way of an answer. 

“Oh…”  He said in awe as she handed it to him.  “It’s beautiful.  This must be returned to Azura.”  He told her. 

“I think Malyn’s soul may be inside of it.”  She answered.  “I’ll be taking it back to her shrine as soon as possible.” 

“It’s rare to meet a Human who respects any of the Daedric Lords as they should be.”  Drevis said. 

“You worship the… the Reclamations?”  Saadia hoped she was asking the right question.

“Oh yes.”  He answered, “Always have worshipped Azura, Mephala and Boethiah.”  He said with no qualms; Daedric worship was very frowned upon in Skyrim, “But Nelacar considers all Daedra to be evil, even those that are not.”  He handed the Star back to Saadia, “I’m glad Azura has such a worthy Champion.”  He said and Saadia gave him a smile before putting the Star back into her satchel carefully. 

“And what of Malyn?”

“A disgrace to his own race.”  Drevis answered, “Imagine a Dark Elf who would so defile Azura’s boon.”  He shook his head sadly. 

“Well I have a feeling I’ll have to get him out of this Star… so what can you tell me about him?”

“He was the professor for Destruction magic before Faralda.”  Drevis answered, “He also knows some alteration and restoration magic… and of course conjuration.  He likes to summon Dremora and lower level Daedra to fight for him.”

“Dremora?”

“A humanoid type of Daedra, very war like.  Similar to Dunmer in some ways… clan systems and the like.”  He answered, “From what I’ve heard about you, you shouldn’t have any problems sending them back to Oblivion.”  He answered with a confident smile. 

“Well enough about that.”  Saadia answered, returning the smile, “Tell me more about you.”

“What do you wish to know?”  He asked, his smile turning flirtatious.

“Do you prefer Dunmer or Dark Elf?” 

“I don’t mind.”  He answered, “Do you prefer Dovahkiin or Dragonborn?”

“Same thing in 2 different languages.”

“Exactly.”  He answered.

“Ah…”  She understood.  “What made you decide illusion magic?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but us Dunmer are physically bigger than the other Elves…  Except Orcs of course.”

“I had no idea Orcs where Elves!” 

“Oh yes, Orsimer; the pariah folk.”  He told her.  “The Orcs are the warriors of the Elf races… but so too are the Dark Elves.”  He said, “We’re built bigger.”  She nodded, “Not as big as Nords or Redguard to be sure.”  He acknowledged.  “But we are expected to know how to fight with our hands, and our spells; we’re very, very good at Destruction magic.”

“And you wanted to do something different.”

“Yes I did.”  He answered, “Tell me something about you?”

“I’m not really comfortable with being the Dragonborn.”  She told him. 

“You hide it well.”  He said, “I imagine it’s a lot of pressure.”  He said, “Especially since you’re not the pale-skinned, fair-haired, blue-eyed Nord ideal…”  He noted and she laughed.

“I haven’t had too much of that yet.  Most of the racism I’ve seen from them has been against Elves and the Beastfolk.”  She said, “Although there has been a few things said.” 

“Ah yes… well there’s history between our peoples.”  He answered sadly.

“So I’ve heard.”

“I bet you have Companion!”  He said cheekily.

“Actually, they don’t talk about that as much as you’d expect.”  She told him, “We respect the history, and want to keep Ysgramor’s memory alive… but… well we have a Dunmer member.” 

“Truly?”  He asked, surprised.

“They tell him he has the heart of a Nord, and he seems to like that.”  She said with a shrug.  Drevis shook his head.  “I personally think there’s nothing wrong with having the heart of a Dark Elf… but you’re right… there’s history there.”

“Both sides are guilty.”  Drevis answered, “I often wonder how such a rift will be healed.” 

“I think the College is a good start.”  She answered.  “Except that no one in Skyrim likes it!”  She laughed, Drevis laughing with her.  “It’s nice to have some non-Humans around.”  She said.

“How do your Companions feel about you being here?”  He asked astutely.

“Oh I’m sure they’re… worried.”  She sighed, “I’ve been meaning to write them a letter.”  But she gave him a smile, “But tonight is not for worries.”

“Indeed no.”  He said raising his drink to her.  “I do wish they had a good bard here.  The Nord bardic tradition is one of the best things about being in Skyrim.”

“Oh I love bards.”  Saadia agreed, “I could listen to them for hours.  Especially the good ones.  I have a really good bard at my home in Falkreath.”

“Oh yes, you’re Thane of Falkreath, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you have to do to become Thane?” 

“Well in Falkreath it was relatively easy; farming, killing bandits, running a few errands.”  She shrugged.  “But in Whiterun I had to kill a Dragon!”  They laughed, “I suppose Jarl Balgruuf isn’t that impressed by simple things like killing bandits when he’s got the Companions right under his nose every day!” 

“I suppose not!”  He laughed, “They are very impressive warriors.”  He noted, “You should consider becoming Thane of Winterhold; perhaps you’ll get a house here.”  He said, “Though I don’t think they have any spare buildings anymore.”

“Why haven’t they rebuilt?”  She asked.

“As far as I know they don’t have the money to.”  He answered. 

“What happened?”  Saadia asked.

“About 80 years ago there was a lot of storm activity off the coast of Winterhold.  The College was protected by the magical focal points throughout its structure.  But the coastline couldn’t take the months and months of violent storms.  The waves were so huge they rose to be higher than the cliffs and flooded the whole city.”  Saadia was amazed by that; those cliffs were very high.  “About 90% of the city was lost… the College used to be one of the first things you saw of the city; the rest of it spread out behind the College for miles…” 

“By the Gods…”  Saadia whispered.  “Where you there?”

“I was.”  He answered, “It was an incredible tragedy.”  Drevis said sadly, “The only reason the Jarl’s family line survived is because they were visiting their good friends the Free-Winters on the day of the collapse.”  He told her, “The Jarl’s palace collapsed into the ocean with much of Winterhold’s wealth, buildings and citizens.”  He took a sip of mead, “They took the public meeting hall as their longhouse when they returned.”

“Public meeting house?”

“A place for people to come and tell stories and sing songs and eat together; much like the inn, but bigger, and free.  The Jarl would throw parties there every month, provided free food and drink for his citizens.”

“Balgruuf does that in the public park.”  Saadia noted.

“They use the Bard’s College’s amphitheatre in Solitude for the same thing.”  Drevis noted, “All the great cities have some sort of public meeting place where the Jarl throws celebrations for their citizens.”

“I heard Windhelm was a great city?”

“Not really.”  Drevis said, “It’s practically an inhabited ruin… but perhaps I just see it that way because I’m a Dunmer.”  He leaned forward on the table, “Ulfric does not welcome our kind to his city… and yet there is a large population of us there.”

“Well then, Ulfric is a fool.”

“Oh don’t let too many people hear you say that.”  Drevis said, thoroughly amused.  But he sighed, “Ulfric is just doing as all Nords do; mistrusting Elves.” 

“You sound very forgiving.” 

“Well there’s no peace without forgiveness.”  Drevis answered, “And perhaps I’m a foolish old Elf, but I would see peace between all the peoples of Tamriel.” 

“That’s something worth fighting for.”  Saadia answered and Drevis nodded.

“Although my mother always used to say that fighting for peace was like mating for virginity.”  He said, causing Saadia to laugh, “But my father always used to remind me that the defensive fist is very different to the offensive or oppressive fist.” 

“Sometimes you have to fight.”  Saadia understood what he was saying.

“Unfortunately.”  He agreed.  “But I still chose illusion magic, not destruction.”  He added with a wry grin. 

“But it suits you.”  Saadia answered with a grin.  She liked how easy it was to talk to Drevis, even though he was no warrior. 

They talked for another hour, Drevis paying for every drink she ordered, his reasoning being that he was the one that had asked her out, so the financial responsibility for the evening was his. 

“So may I ask…”  Saadia was wanting to begin flirting now, “But how does one have a private moment in the College?”  She was referring to the lack of doors on every room.

“There are spells.”  He said, “Muffle makes it impossible for anyone to hear you.”  He said, “We all know how to do Tolfdir’s trick; creating a door or wall out of thin air.” 

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to put up doors?”

“But it’s more fun to make mages figure it out.”  He answered with a grin.  “But many of us are simply very grateful that this inn bears no ill will for us mages.”  His eyes were smouldering. 

“Rooms here are 12 coin.”  Saadia noted, “More expensive than most towns.”

“10 for mages.”  He said with a smile; “We all need a room with a door sometimes.” 

“You’ll have to teach me how to make a door.”  Saadia decided it was time to be very forward with this man; she knew what she wanted.  “This is the longest I’ve gone without an orgasm since I became sexually active.”  She declared, her eyes on his. 

“Well we’ll have to fix that.”  He answered, then took a sip of his drink, his eyes not leaving hers.  “Have you ever been with an Elf before?”

“No.”  She said and saw doubt creep into his eyes, “But there’s a first time for everything.”

“Yes, indeed.”  He said, “There are some differences between Humans and Mer.” 

“I’m sure I’ll adapt.”  Saadia answered.

“I’m sure you will.”  He answered with a relieved grin.  “But do you wish to hear them before…”

“Before we do what?”  She asked with fake innocence and he chuckled, enjoying her playfulness.  “Teach me everything you know professor.”  She said in a deep, breathy voice that made him narrow his eyes in lust. 

“How old are you?”  He asked her.

“28.”  She answered.

“So young…”  He said slowly. 

“Not for a Human.”  She reminded him, “How old are you?”

“302.”  He said and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.  “28…”  He shook his head, “I have never been with someone so much younger than me.” 

“Have you never been with a Human?”

“I have, when I was a younger man.”  He said, “and our ages were closer.”

“But in Human terms you’d be a similar age to me?”  She asked and he nodded slowly.

“Perhaps.”  He looked at her thoughtfully, “Depending on how long I lived… Elves have varying lifespans depending on many factors… for some Elves, I am very, very old… But I’m expected to last about a thousand years… so I suppose I’d be about… 30 in Human years…”

“Not so bad.”  She grinned, “I do like older lovers.” 

“Is that right?”

“Experience, you know?” 

“Indeed…”  He sighed, “Elves must always consider carefully when they take a Human lover.”  He told her, “Our sex is very intimate… Some Humans do not like it…” 

Saadia leaned across the table and put her hand on his.

“I like to kiss, I like to be touched, and I like to cum… will those 3 things be present?”

“Oh yes.”  He answered. 

“Then we’re going to get on just fine.”  She answered. 

“I believe we will.”  He agreed and stood, “Perhaps you’d like to accompany me?”  He asked and motioned towards the bar.  She nodded and followed him to the bar, where he ordered a room for the night. 

They went into the room, all manners and politeness.  Saadia didn’t know what to expect and her insides were tingling in anticipation. 

He closed the door behind them and turned to her.

“I suppose a powerful woman with your prowess is used to being in charge, or at least equal.”  He said, “But for this encounter, I shall be in charge.”

“Whatever you say professor.”  Saadia said with a grin and he gave her an appreciative look. 

“It need not be that way if we share this experience a second time.  But for this first time, it is best that I guide you.”  He said as he approached her. 

He slowly undid the lacing of her robes, his long fingers elegant and dextrous. 

“I won’t do anything unless you tell me to.”  She said, itching to throw her arms around him and kiss him; he was very attractive. 

“That would be best.”  His tone was authoritative, calm, confident.  He whipped her robes off in a clean movement and folded them over his arm, eyeing her armour with an amused expression.  “Quite the warrior, aren’t you?”  He said, the note of lust clear in his voice.  “Magnificent.”  His fingers gently went to the lacing on her armour.

“Should I undress you?”  She asked, itching to do something to his delicious man.

“Not yet.”  He answered, “I wish to savour the act of undressing you.”  He told her, “A small act of servitude.”  He whispered, his eyes returning to her face, “It is customary.”  She nodded slowly, seeing the red of his eyes burning with desire.  The depth of passion in his eyes was very clear for her to see, and she had a feeling it was because he was allowing her to see it.  Probably also part of the Elven act of sex.  “I want you to know, that although I am in charge, I serve you.”  He said as he gently removed her armour.  “And ultimately I am at your command.  This is all for you.”  He said as he gently removed her tunic.  Saadia was smiling, her stomach turning with excitement.  There was something about his calm voice, so reassuring and slow, cultured and commanding.  There was something about the politeness, the formality of this act that was both strange and comforting.  He finished removing all of her clothes and took a long moment to drink her in.

“You may now undress me if you wish.”  He said, his eyes continuing to take in her naked body, a clear appreciation in his eyes.  “Or I can undress myself if you would prefer.”

“Well you have to tell me if I do something wrong.”  She said as she gently pulled at the lacings on his robes, “I don’t want to mess up your customs.”  She said, eager to see him naked. 

“The custom is to take your time to savour the moment… to prolong the anticipation and pleasure as much as possible.”  He answered and Saadia tried to slow herself down, biting her bottom lip in concentration.  “You are uncommonly enchanting.”  He told her and she looked up from his lacings to see him staring at her face, admiring the way she tried to follow the Elven customs.

“You are incredibly attractive.”  She returned and he very obviously savoured the compliment.  She wondered what it was like to be so taken with the moment as to savour words so completely. 

She carefully removed his robe, folding it and putting it beside her own robe.  She went to reach for the lacing of his pants and he held up a hand.

“First I must tell you about some Elven anatomy.”  He said and she looked up at him.  “Among all Elves but not the Orsimer, the male anatomy changes according to need.”  He said.

“What… does that mean?”    
“It means that it will change size to be whatever you need to gain maximum pleasure.”  He said simply, “If you need 2 inches, that is what it will be… but if you need 12 or more… then that is what it will be.” 

Saadia paused for a moment, thinking about that and then broke out into a lusty grin.

“That sounds good.”

“I am glad you think so.”  He replied.  “Just remember that when you see me naked for the first time… I am no Nord, nor Redguard.” 

“I can see that.”  She said looking at his bare chest, small muscles knotted under his grey-green skin; his shoulders weren’t as broad as hers.  “You are beautiful.”  She told him, “I don’t need for you to be a Nord or a Redguard for me to see that.” 

“You are unlike anyone I have ever met before.”  He said with a smile, “Please continue, if you wish.” 

Saadia nodded and started to unlace his pants.  It was strange to have come this far into the tryst and to have still not touched his bare skin. 

But that thought quickly left her mind; when she removed his pants, his groin was completely smooth.  There was no sign of a cock at all.  She stared for a moment and then looked up at him.

“Are all Elves like this?”  She asked, looking back down, fascinated by his total lack of genitals. 

“Only the men.”  He told her, “all other Elves have complete genitals at all times.”  He said, “But the men… our very flesh… is at your command.” 

“Amazing.”  Saadia said honestly, breaking out into a grin. 

“But that happens later, first…”  He stepped closer and gently put his hands on her cheeks. 

And Saadia gasped, and instant thrill of pleasure surging like a tidal wave through her whole body; it was like very cell in her body had suddenly awakened and was filled with electricity that crackled and danced for him. 

“First comes kissing.”  He said as their eyes met.  She felt like she was drowning in the depths of his eyes.

“Is this magic?”  She panted, her entire body tingling as if it were all as sensitive as her clitoris was.

“No.”  He answered, “This is Elven lovemaking.”  His thumb stroked her cheek and she felt a shudder of pleasure travel through her whole body, her pleasure rising; she felt like she could topple into orgasm at every moment.  “Every part of me, every cell in my body, is at the pleasure of every part of you.”  He whispered, bringing his face closer to hers, their lips gently pressing together.  A wave of pleasure rippled through her like waves on the shore, one wave after the other – his lips producing more and more ripples of ecstasy with each movement.

And then quite suddenly she felt an odd kind of ecstasy growing in her, bringing her to the edge of orgasm, but not letting her tumble over; she was at the maximum amount of pleasure possible without coming.  And all he was doing was kissing her, his hands still on her face.  His tongue probed her mouth deeper; he was very much in control of what was happening, of how they kissed, of what they were doing… and she didn’t mind at all.  She could barely breathe, her whole body tense and anticipating the moment of release when he would let her cum.  She groaned deeply; it felt like he was probing more than her mouth with his kisses.

She felt like she was being cracked open and he was peering inside of her, figuring her out; seeing things about her that she didn’t even know about herself.  She felt naked; stripped to the bone, his fingers in every one of her cells, his thoughts in every one of her thoughts.  This was a type of intimacy she had never known… but it was returned; he was allowing her to be in every one of his cells, in all of his thoughts… like they truly were becoming one person… but still uniquely individual. 

When he stopped kissing her, she felt like she was breathing for the first time in her life; the act of taking oxygen into her lungs was immensely pleasurable.

“By Ysgramor…”  She sighed, and then she felt his cock hardening against her stomach; he was ready for her.

“Lie down.”  He told her, his voice barely a whisper, but holding so much authority that she wouldn’t think of doing anything other than whatever he said. 

Saadia went to the bed and laid down, her eyes on him.  His body was lithe, tall and slender, but toned and strong.  And his cock was absolutely beautiful.  Saadia couldn’t help but stare at it; it was exactly the kind of cock she liked. 

“That is truly impressive…”  She said in awe.

“I’m glad you approve.” He said as he gently laid a hand on her thigh.  Instantly she felt that connection; the deep intimacy, her pleasure soaring. 

“How do you do that?”  She whispered. 

“Elves require true intimacy during sex.”  He told her, “So that we may know our lover well enough,” His fingers traced along her thigh, sending shivers through her body, “to maximise their pleasure… each kiss brings us closer together, each touch allows our beings to draw into each other.”  He sat on the bed, his fingers travelling up her through to her stomach, “My fingers do not just touch your skin, but they also trace patterns in the very essence of your being, they caress every fibre of you, down to your bones.”  Saadia nodded; she could feel him inside of her, even though it was only his fingers touching her.  “I will come to know you as well as I know myself; every tiny detail of you… so of course I will know how to bring every part of you pleasure, just as I know how to bring myself pleasure.”

“Can I do this to you?”

“You can learn.”  He answered, “if you wish.” 

She nodded and he leaned over and picked up her hand by the wrist, then placed his other hand against hers; palm to palm.  She sighed deeply; this was blissful. 

“I might cum before you even fuck me.”  She said and he smiled.

“No you won’t.”  He said with a wicked smiled, “You’ll cum when I allow it.”  He pressed his palm into hers, “And I do like to draw out the pleasure…”  He looked at their hands, “Feel my skin against yours.”  She nodded, “Understand that we are more than just our physical bodies, we are energy, emotions, thoughts… and all of those things touch when our skin touches…” 

Saadia focussed her mind on their skin touching; she could feel all of him just beneath the surface… and suddenly she understood him as a whole being, not just a body to enjoy.  And she understood intimately what his body enjoyed because she could feel his body’s desires through the palm of her hand.  She knew that the dip between his collar bones was intensely sensitive.  And without moving she focussed her mind on that spot, sending ripples of pleasure from her hand through his body to caress him there.

He groaned in pleasure and appreciation. 

“You are a very fast learner.”  He sighed happily. 

“Yes…”  She said focussing on his chest, the sensation of kissing down his chest.  It gave them both immense pleasure.  She realised that when she coupled this mental sharing of pleasure with physical sharing; the bliss would be incredible. 

And then the emotional pleasure came; the reassurance, security and sheer joy in revelling in each other’s bodies. 

She felt his hands on her, under her skin, in her… even though it was only their palms touching.  She groaned deeply, desperately close to orgasm. 

He put his other hand up and a spell exited his fingertips; shrouding them.  She knew without asking that it was a muffle sound spell; she could be as noisy as she liked and no one would hear them. 

He crawled between her thighs. 

There was no need of actual physical foreplay to warm her up for that cock; she could feel his tongue on her clit, even as he leaned down to physically kiss her.

He slid inside of her easily; filling her completely, perfectly.  Saadia gasped breathlessly, somehow dancing even closer to the edge of orgasm; she was so close to toppling into orgasm she didn’t know how it didn’t happen.  And her body somehow just maintained this higher level of pleasure, normally it would lessen after a while with no orgasm… but not now.  Now it just continued to slowly build somehow. 

She could feel his cock physically moving in and out of her, absolutely perfect for her kunte; hitting every single sensitive spot with the perfect pressure and rhythm.  And even as his mouth was on hers, she felt his tongue on her clit, striking the perfect rhythm, making her body shiver, pleasure shaking through her body – a hair’s breadth away from orgasm.  She was gasping and groaning, unable to do anything but feel this intense pleasure.  She felt his finger gently circling around her arsehole even as his actual physical fingers were gently unplaiting her hair.  Other hands were caressing her body all over, gently caressing some parts, firmly gripping other parts, gently flicking her nipples. 

It was like there were a hundred Drevises there – all intent of giving her the maximum amount of pleasure possible. 

“So beautiful.”  He whispered as he traced his actual fingers down her face.  Saadia looked deep into his eyes, her whole body tense and shuddering, the pleasure almost unbearable.  “You don’t know if it is pleasure or pain anymore, do you?”  She groaned deeply as he sped up his thrusting, his non-physical tongue on her clit, “No, you know it’s all pleasure…”  He understood her even better; the longer they spent touching, the more they understood each other.  And her pleasure deepened still more.  She whimpered.

“Cum.”  He said softly and her entire body seemed to explode with intense pleasure, her breath ripping from her lungs in loud cries of ecstasy.  Every single cell in her body seemed to be sharing in this orgasm; she had never experienced anything even close to this.  But before she’d even had the slightest moment to recover from her orgasm, the pleasure was already building again, peaking, and he let her tumble over into another orgasm, and then another, and another. 

He kissed her deeply, allowing her orgasms to gently subside, letting her have a moment to breathe. 

Saadia tried to gather her thoughts, so she could focus and give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. 

She could feel that he was baring himself to her, so that she could see all he was and what he liked… but she wanted to enter him as he had entered her.  It felt as though he was tenderly caressing every inch of her, every nerve ending vibrating with ecstasy.  She wanted to do that for him. 

She ran her fingers along the sharp lines of his face, so different from the faces of the mostly Nord and Imperial people she had slept with thus far.  His hair was thick and wiry but as white as newly fallen now.  And she stared into his intense red eyes. 

“By the Gods you’re such a beautiful being.”  She whispered, wrapping her legs around him, his pelvis moving rhythmically, the pleasure in her body remaining intense and urgent, but she could tell he was giving her a chance to get her head around it all. 

She pictured her mouth on his chest, her tongue licking around his nipples, and he groaned with appreciation.  She could almost taste his salt as she continued to stare into his eyes, her mind working to get under his skin. 

“Yes…”  He told her as she felt her energy diffuse all over his body, enveloping him within her aura.  She felt a shudder go through his body and squeezed her kunte muscles slightly, wanting to add to his pleasure in this physical way.  He groaned and she knew he was reaching climax, she kissed him, her hands running down his back, tingling along his vertebrae, her mind thinking about kissing him all over, making the images feel real to him. 

He continued to thrust after his orgasm and she understood that Elf men could orgasm without ejaculating; he could go for as long as she wanted. 

“I see you like to take charge.”  He said amused; “I wasn’t intending to orgasm yet…”

“Sometimes it’s best not to have control over when you orgasm.”  She answered.

“Like this?”  He asked and she felt instant intense pleasure through her whole body.  She could see from the look on his face that he enjoyed having such control of her body; turning all her senses and nerve-endings to his will. 

Wave after wave of intense pleasure danced through her body, from the tips of her toes all the way up to the top of her head, every cell was alive with ecstasy.  She pulled him closer, kissing him, wanting to taste him, wanting him deeper inside and he happily obliged, his cock seeming to grow bigger inside of her, stretching her, filling her almost to the point of pain.

“By the Gods!”  She gasped loudly, her lips still on Drevis’s.  “By the Gods!”  She groaned loudly as her pleasure increased, riding the crest of the wave, higher and higher.  She could feel him urging her on, higher, a little longer, drawing out the pleasure, building the anticipation for the moment of release; the architect of her bliss. 

She came loudly, screaming his name, her nails digging into his back, gasping loudly, bucking wildly, her ecstasy driving him to another orgasm. 

But he allowed her to gently come down form this orgasm, instead of pushing her for another.  It was at that moment that Saadia realised how hard and fast her heart was beating. 

“Some water.”  He said softly and rose, leaving her in the bed.  But even as his physical being left her, she could feel his aura all over her.  He pulled a blanket around himself and stuck his head out of the door, ordering a plate of fruit and cheese and bread and a jug of cold water with 2 mugs. 

“Thank you.”  She could barely speak; her whole body was still shaking with pleasure. 

“It is my pleasure Saadia.”  He answered as he sat down on the bed and gently stroked her face, “I have never had a Human lover be able to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Make me orgasm.”  He answered with a smile.  “You are a quick learner.”

“So I’ve been told.”  She answered, stretching out on the bed.  “So do you normally not cum?”

“I make myself cum.”  He answered, “At appropriate times during the intercourse.” 

“But not ejaculate?”

“No.”  He answered, “In fact, I haven’t ejaculated in over 200 years.”

“Really?”

“Yes… and I’ve only done it 3 times in my life.”

“Well that’ll have to change.”  Saadia answered, “I want to taste you.”  She said and he made a soft noise of enjoyment.

“There is something perversely erotic about that.”  He answered and she laughed. 

“That’s us Humans for you!  Perversely erotic.” 

“But never have I been with a Human who made demands of me, who took control, who is so confident with Elven sex… who handled the blending so well.”  He said with admiration, “If you are willing, I believe we could have a mutually satisfying love affair.”

“I am very willing.”  Saadia answered. 

The bar keeper, Dagur, entered with Drevis’s order and Drevis pulled the blankets over her with magic before the bar keeper had chance to see anything. 

“Here you go friend.”  Dagur said and put it on the table.  “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Oh we will.”  He answered and Saadia gave a big grin, the blankets pulled up to under her chin.

“Thanks.”  She said as the bar keeper left. 

Drevis handed her some water and she was surprised with how thirsty she was.  She already knew that the food was for later, she could feel him gently beginning to scintillate her skin with his mind. 

“You like oral sex quite a lot.”  He knew; there were no sexual secrets between them, the blending saw to that.  “I believe those that worship the Divines call it… Dibellan kissing.”  He said with an amused smile. 

“I love it.”  Saadia answered. 

“It has been over 40 years since I have done such a thing.”  He said, “Elves tend to be a little prudish about such things.”  He said and then took a sip of water, “But many of us are not, and enjoy such Human-like exploration.” 

“You planning on breaking that drought?”  She asked.  “It felt like you were down there already!”  She chuckled, throwing the blankets off.

“In my mind I was…”  He said, his eyes filling with desire.  “And I would be there in body too.”  His fingers ran up her thigh, “I wish to taste you.  All of you.”  He lowered his mouth to her thigh and sighed with delight as his tongue touched her skin.  Saadia could tell this was exquisitely pleasurable for him as it was for her.  “Now this time young Saadia, do as you’re told; lie back, and enjoy.”  He said with a devilish grin before kissing her thigh again.

“Yes, sir.”  She answered and his eyes flicked back up to her face. 

“I could grow to like that too much.”  He answered.  His fingers sending ripples of bliss through her body as they traced up her thigh towards her kunte. 

She watched as he renewed his muffle spell; making their room silent to the rest of the inn, and then settled in between her thighs, his tongue lavishly tasting her skin. 

And then it began; what she now knew was called blending.  It almost felt as though his tongue went right through her skin and into her very flesh; but every movement he made was pure ecstasy to her.  His hands travelled up her thighs to her hips and gripped her firmly, Saadia groaned appreciatively; she liked a firm grip. 

She put one of her hands over one of his hands; and even though she could feel it was still there, it felt as though his hands had continued up her body to her breasts, expertly stimulating her nipples. 

She rolled her head back and groaned loudly as his tongue lapped at her kunte; delicately, sampling her perfume. 

But as soon as his tongue touched her clitoris it felt incredible; like there was thousands of tongues lapping at her, vibrating with intensity, and another tongue inside of her, rolling around, finding all her sensitive spots, another tongue rimming her arsehole… she couldn’t tell where his actual tongue was.

She curled her fingers through his thick hair and looked down; he was licking her arsehole, and then his head moved up to her kunte, her clit, and then he gently bit her vulva, groaning in delight as his teeth grazed along her skin.

“You taste how I imagine a God would.”  He murmured before delving back in.  She laughed with delight at his words; those words coming from a man that didn’t worship her Gods was strange and arousing.  But then… weren’t the Daedra her Gods too?

The thought was easily lost in the cacophony of rising bliss.  He was deliberately taking his time; it was his style, and she liked it.  She thrust up against his face rhythmically and he moaned in response his hands dropping to go under her arse, spreading her cheeks apart. 

She was again being stimulated in all of her sensitive places, a gentle caress behind her knee; a place she hadn’t even known was erotic to her, her nipples being pinched hard, her sides tickled gently, her arse and hips grabbed firmly, her breasts massaged, the feel of hot breath on her neck, tickling along her hair line, teeth grazing along her skin behind her ear, a firm tongue on her clit, and a soft tender tongue as well, a hard cock moving inside of her, her arsehole being caressed, her thighs pressed apart… One man who could do it all at the same time due to the Elven process of blending.  His very cells stimulating hers.  He was deep inside of her in a way no one had ever been before; in her bones. 

After a long time of gently rising her pleasure to a fever pitch he allowed her to tip over the brink and Saadia came so hard she thought she had actually lost vision for a moment… but she had no time to consider that for too long as a second powerful orgasm came on the heels of the first, and then a third, a fourth… she stopped breathing, unable to do anything but ride the waves of ecstasy beyond anything she had ever experienced.  A fifth orgasm, a sixth.  And then he was there, his lips on hers, gently allowing her to breathe, to settle back down.  Her throat felt sore; she knew she’d been screaming in ecstasy.  She was glad for the muffle spell now.  She could barely remember what her own body was doing; only the bliss mattered.  He slid inside of her again and her bliss immediately raised.  This was more than it had been before, and she knew that because she had handled the first blending so well, he was giving her more this time. 

His rhythm was harder, faster this time; she did like a good hard fuck, and it seemed that Drevis was very good at giving her exactly what she wanted. 

When she came again, he allowed himself another orgasm, and she could feel the pleasure he felt, heightening her own. 

But she knew he had not ejaculated in so long, and she wanted him to have that. 

“Some food now.”  He said softly, stroking her cheek, “I hope my oral sex was satisfactory?” 

Saadia grinned at him.

“You know it was.”  She answered.

“I fear that I was out of practice.”  He answered as he got up and took some fruit from the platter the bar keeper had brought in.  He handed it to Saadia and watched as she took a bite.

“By the Gods, even eating is more pleasurable.”  She said in awe.

“Because we are still slightly blended.”  He said, “Still making love.”  He handed her some water.  “All is more pleasurable like this.” 

“How do you Elves not spend all your lives like this?”  She asked, in awe of the sweetness of a simple apple.

“Our societies are far more… prudish than Human societies.”  He answered sadly.  “We have this great gift, and many spurn it, preferring celibacy, seeing the pleasures of the flesh as a trap… as addictive.” 

“Well I suppose it’s the only way you all get anything done!”  Saadia laughed as she scooted to the edge of the bed. 

“I prefer to just work on magic in between lovers.”  He answered, “It can hold my attention just as well.” 

“There’s always something one can do besides fuck.”  She agreed, “But to choose celibacy… I think that would kill me!”  She laughed. 

“I feel the same.”  He agreed, taking a bite of fruit. 

“I suppose we’ll all be working on the Saarthal orb now.  That’ll take some attention.”  She noted.

“Not too much I hope.”  He answered with a very sexy smile.

“Definitely not.”  She agreed. 

“I wish I could figure out the writing on it.”  He said, “It’s been a topic of hot debate.  It looks almost Daedric.”  He said slowly. 

“I think I’ve seen the writing before.”  Saadia told him.

“Oh yes?  Where?”  He asked, intensely interested.

“I believe Hircine might have a tattoo in that language… but I’m not entirely sure…”  She told him, knowing he would keep anything she said to himself; she could sense that in him from the blending.

“I thought I sensed the influence of the Daedra in you.”  He answered, “I thought perhaps it was Azura, since you are her Champion… but it must be Hircine I felt.”

“I have spoken with him.”  She confessed and Drevis’s eyes opened wider. 

“How fascinating you are Saadia.”  He said, handing her some cheese.  “I do believe you are the most interesting person I have met in a very long time.”

“You think too highly of me.”  She said with a chuckle. 

“Impossible; don’t you know Elves always look down on every other race.”  He said with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh that’s right, I forgot!”  Saadia said with a laugh, “And us Humans are always a little homicidal around Elves…”  He laughed and shook his head.

“I never thought to be having such an evening with a warrior Human.”  He said, “But I am so glad it has come to pass.” 

“As am I.”  Saadia agreed.  “So, next, I want to try being more physical oriented.  So you can have a feel of what sex is like for Humans.  And I want you to ejaculate.”  She told him he looked her up and down, smiling.

“You are very demanding.  I like that.” 

“You’re at my command.”  She reminded him.

“It is very rare for an Elven male to ejaculate unless he intends to impregnate someone.”

“I have deathbell to take care of that.”  Saadia said, “Cut loose, see what it feels like to have no restraint.”  She tempted him and a smile crept onto his face.  “Unless I’m breaking some cultural rule, or you really don’t want to.”  She added earnestly. 

“I will try.”  He said with a slow nod. 

“To… let loose?”  She clarified.

“Yes.”  He said, amused. 

Saadia dropped her unfinished piece of cheese back onto the plate and took a long sip of water.

“That’s what I like to hear.”  She said, slipping off the bed and crawling to him. 

“You are magnificent.”  He said, watching her, the desire on his face was so clear, but she could still feel his aura and knew that he was tingling with anticipation. 

“Try and focus on the physical sensation.”

“Is it better that way?”  He asked.

“Not better.”  She answered honestly, “Just different.”

“And experiencing many different things is good.”  He agreed with her intent. 

“Exactly.”  She said as she put her fingers on his thighs, running her hands up to his hips, pulling him slightly forward on the seat.  “Elves always sit with such a straight, upright back.”  She noted, “It’s wonderful.  But now I want you to slouch.” She said as she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, leaving his pelvis thrust forward. 

She enjoyed how slender he was, his narrow hips, his shoulders not as broad as hers… she felt like she could pick him up and snap him.  But he was taller than her, and had a quiet power and authority, and he thrummed with magical energy – Magicka.  He had a strength all of his own; and it was intensely exciting to her. 

She kissed up his thighs, and she could feel his mind focussing on the feel of her mouth on his thighs.  He sighed with delight.  She took his magnificent cock in her hand and gently stroked it, her tongue dancing across his balls.  He groaned deeply. 

“I’m guessing it’s been a while since you’ve had one of these?”  She asked cheekily. 

“Actually… Never.”  He said, his eyes on her mouth, obviously quite eager to experience this new thing.  “At least not physically.”  He said, “Mentally, many times.” 

“Well there’s a first time for everything.”  Saadia said as she took the head of his thick cock into her mouth.  His eyes fluttered closed, his mouth opening as he focussed on the physical pleasure.  She slid him as far down her throat as she could manage and he groaned deeply, his cock throbbing with pleasure. 

The link was still there between them and she could feel how much he was enjoying it, could tell what he was liking, and she settled into a medium rhythm, her hand caressing his balls and lower shaft, her mouth working up and down the rest of his beautiful cock, her tongue flicking over the head of it. 

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting and his hand went to her cheek, the other plunging into her hair.  He could see from the look in her eyes how much she was enjoying giving him this pleasure.  She slid her fingers back behind his balls to gently circle around his arsehole, pushing his cock deeper into her throat. 

She moved up and down the length of his cock harder, faster, her tight throat squeezing his cock perfectly.  And then she pulled up off him as she felt his pleasure rising.

“Don’t ejaculate yet.”  She told him.

“Not yet?”  He asked, blinking, obviously he had been thinking he would be doing that. 

“Not yet.”  She said with a grin, “Just have your normal orgasm first.”  She said and plunged his cock back into her throat, gagging slightly on it, before working the rhythm back up, building his pleasure carefully, focussing on the physical, but listening to the blending. 

When he came she enjoyed watching his face, her mouth speeding up even more, his fingers curling in her hair, his groans deep and guttural; dirty for an Elf. 

“That was so sexy.”  She told him.

“Focussing on the physical is… strange… but still satisfying.”  He told her.

“I’m glad to hear it.”  Saadia said as she stood up.  “Now get on the bed.”  She commanded and his face lit up with delight. 

“As you wish.”  He said, a saucy grin on his face.  He went to the bed and laid down.  Saadia followed slowly, letting him look her up and down.  He quite obviously liked that she was bigger than him, so she was going to give him a good taste of that by climbing on top of him and riding him. 

As soon as she was straddling him his hands went to her hips; men from both the Human and Elven races were the same in that regard, it seemed.  She kissed him deeply, passionately and felt this breath catch as he focussed on the physical feel of their lips meeting, their tongues sliding over each other.  Her hands slowly crept down his chest, down, down to his pelvis, where she guided his cock into her kunte deftly. 

“I want you to focus on your pleasure, and on the physical feeling of being inside of me.”  Saadia told him.  “And you may orgasm as much as you want… but you can only ejaculate when I tell you.”  She said with a smirk. 

“This is most definitely a change of script for me.”  He said breathlessly; doing as he was told and focussing on his pleasure.  “But what of you?”

“Oh don’t worry Drevis; I’ll get mine.”  Saadia said with a grin.  “And I already got plenty!”  She laughed and started to grind her hips into him, his cock moving deep inside of her.  She groaned deeply, “That is some cock you’ve got…”  She said with a moan, “Custom made!”  She found the idea intensely arousing and she knew that he could feel that; she liked that he could, she enjoyed the continuing connection between them.  It made sex so much easier; there was no guessing or gauging if something was good for him; she knew – she could feel what she was doing to him, through their link.  It was almost like being inside of herself; feeling sex from both sides. 

Saadia focussed on that incredible feeling, while Drevis focus on the feel of sliding in and out of her, the head of his cock rubbing delightfully against her soft insides.  He liked the way the curve of her hip felt under his hands, the softness of her skin, the roundness of her arse, stomach and breasts.  He liked how she had soft parts; her pudgy stomach for example, and hard parts like the muscles of her arms and shoulders.  Drevis found that focussing on the physical made him notice every detail of her body more; he liked it.  He would probably always prefer Elven style sex, but this more Human style was pretty good too.  Especially when he noticed the way her breasts moved as she fucked him.  He gripped her hip hard in one hand and gently put his hand to her breast with the other; enjoying the feel of the bounce in his hand. 

And then Saadia squeezed her kunte muscles as hard as she could and he groaned deeply, almost gasping.  Saadia had learned well what her muscles could do to people with penises.  But more importantly, tightening herself around him brought herself an immense amount of pleasure and she came loudly, the way her body shook with pleasure was incredible for Drevis; all he could do was stare in awe.  He enjoyed another orgasm to the feel of her clenching and unclenching her impressive kunte muscles and grinding him deeper inside of her.

She leaned down to kiss him, her breasts pressing against his chest; it was a breathless, intimate, kiss that made him wrap his arms around her, wanting her physically closer.  She pressed herself into his chest, knowing he wanted to feel her weight, and kissed him in a way that could only be described as pornographically dirty, while he laid beneath her coming hard and trying to catch his breath, loving every minute of it, his fingers digging onto her back, pulling her closer still. 

After a long time enjoying the closeness, Saadia sat back up, leaning back on her legs and reached down to rub her clitoris as she kept riding him.  Drevis thought that watching Saadia pleasure herself was immensely satisfying and pleasurable; he could have watched it all night, the way her head lilted to the side, her hand travelling up her body to her breast to gently tug on her nipple, her fingers working in a circular motion on her clit, her eyes rolling back, the soft moans of bliss, the way her hair moved, her eyes...  But he itched to be giving her pleasure; it was the Elven male way.  So after a while, he reached down to touch her fingers and she instantly put his fingers under hers, continuing the movement for a few minutes to teach him what she wanted and then removing her hand.  His long, dextrous fingers easily maintained the rhythm, and he looked up at her face as she groaned appreciatively.  It didn’t take long for her to have a loud, ecstatic orgasm, collapsing onto him once she had finished shuddering with bliss.  She groaned contently, kissing his neck.

“Your turn.”  She whispered in his ear and slowly kissed down his body, making him acutely aware of his own physical presence.  “I want you to cum.”  She told him as she kissed his pelvis, “Ejaculate.” 

She took his cock in her mouth and started to work it in and out of her throat, taking it deep.  He groaned, watching her lips on his cock.  After over 200 years since he had last ejaculated, he was more than a little nervous for this moment.  It was the most pleasurable form of orgasm for an Elven man with a penis.  Which is why it was usually reserved for the act of creating life.  But he knew of plenty of Dunmer that did not stick to this… and he had never intended to either, it had just sort of happened because most of his lovers had been other Elves who expected it of him.

He focussed on his pleasure, on the way she looked up at him as she sucked on his cock so wonderfully, on the feel of her hand massaging his balls, on the beauty of her eyes… the feel of her lips rubbing against the head of his cock and then sliding down his shaft, his cock squeezing into her throat before she came back up, her tongue dancing over the head of his cock, her lips rubbing the head before again plunging down.

“Oh!”  He gasped loudly, the sense of release was incredible, the pleasure was overwhelming.  “You have to… feel…” he gasped as he blended with her, desperate for her to fully feel the pleasure of it, “this…”

Saadia groaned loudly, her kunte gushing with orgasm, even though nothing touched it; his pleasure was so immense, so all-consuming that her body shared it completely, squirting forcefully.  She made herself keep going, speeding up and keeping her eyes on him as his head rolled back, his gasps getting louder and louder until he finally exploded into her mouth.  She groaned happily, her whole body shaking through his orgasm with him.  His semen had a sweet flavour with a sour undertone that she rather enjoyed.  He looked back down at her as she sucked up the length of his penis and swallowed everything he was giving her.  And it was a lot; his orgasm was long and exhilarating and blissful. 

When he was finally done, she looked up at him, semen dripping from her mouth, and swallowed the last bit down. 

He simply stared, unable to find words.  She crawled back up the bed and he kissed her deeply, not caring that he would taste his own spendings; he just wanted to kiss the woman that had blessed him with that incredible experience. 

“Thank you.”  He managed to gasp out.

“I think we’ll have a lot more of those.”  She said with a knowing grin.

“Yes I think so.”  He agreed with an exhausted chuckle. 

“Was it as perversely erotic as you hoped?”  She teased.

“Much more so.”  He answered, looking completely satisfied.

“Good.”  She grinned, “Water?”

“Oh yes please.”  He replied.  “Thank you.”  He said as she got up and got the water. 

“You made me leave the hugest wet patch in the bed.”  She said and he shrugged, his eyes never leaving her as she poured them some water.  “So that was amazing!”  She said happily as she handed him the water, “I like that I don’t have to ask you, or guess, if your orgasms were good!”  She said, “I experienced it with you… incredible.” 

“Yes.”  He agreed, “That was incredible.”  He drank the water gladly and then stretched out on the bed, tired and happy.  Saadia finished her mug of water and got back into the bed.

They settled down to lie facing each other in each other’s arms. 

“So… your cock will stay around?”  She noticed it had started to soften after the ejaculation, like a Human’s cock. 

“Yes.”  He said, “Until we are no longer in a love-making session.”  He said, “Normally it would stay hard for the whole time… but…”  He looked down at it.

“Eh, you’ll be ready to go again after a bit of a break, right?”  Saadia hoped he was like Humans in that regard.

“Yes, probably.  I am very old though.”  He teased. 

She laughed and they kissed for a while before Saadia’s curiosity got the better of her. 

“What happens if you want to masturbate?”  She asked and he chuckled.

“I do it mentally.”  He answered.  “Or if I crave the physical touch, I can grow a penis for it.”

“So you grow your own ideal cock?”  She asked and he nodded. 

“Yes.  And if I want to have sex without blending I just simply grow my own ideal penis.  But that is much less satisfying.”  He added. 

“It’s so impressive.”  She said. 

“Useful too.”  He said, “It never gets in the way when I don’t need it.”  He noted and she nodded approvingly, “But when I do need it, it’s always perfect for the task.  As long as I take the time to properly focus on my partner, my body will get in synch with theirs and produce the penis they want or need to enjoy sex the most.” 

“So if you don’t take the time in the beginning…?”

“It can be a bit of a mess then.”  He said.  “Not at all satisfactory…”

“And all Elven men have this ability?”

“Yes, which means that its mostly those born with a penis… but of course there are exceptions.”  He noted.

“Men with kuntes can do it?”

“Yes.”  He nodded.  “But women with penises cannot.” 

“So can you give yourself a kunte?”

“I can, but I prefer not to.”  He said, “I am definitely a man with a penis.  And most of us can’t change from the genitals we prefer.” 

“But you can?”

“I… may have learned to for an ex-lover.”  He admitted, “It was very hard work, and I did not enjoy it.  I am definitely a man with a penis.”  He repeated.  “Having a vagina did not feel right to me.”

“Fair enough; you are what you are.”

They lay in silence for a while, enjoying the intimacy; still in each other’s auras. 

“So can I learn how to do this as well as you?”  She asked and he furrowed his brows.

“Perhaps you may.”  He answered thoughtfully.  “But usually Humans cannot learn to do it very well at all; it’s an innate gift of Elven males.” 

“Sounds like my Dragon Blood.”  Saadia said, “The Greybeards can spend years learning to do Dragon Shouts; but I just learn them in seconds.” 

“Yes, very similar.”  He nodded.  “It’s very easy for me to do it, it will always require more focus and concentration from you.”

“I’m up for trying.”  She answered.

“I’m glad because I have never heard of a Human being able to learn it as quickly as you have so far.  I’d be interested to see how much you can learn.”

“I’ll probably only ever know a small portion of what you can do.”  Saadia said, thinking of all the things she’d felt during sex with Drevis, “but even that will be impressive!”

“Indeed.”  He agreed. 

“So the Altmer and the Bosmer are like this as well?”

“Oh yes.”  He said, “But the Altmer and the Bosmer are forbidden from sharing it with Humans or Beastfolk unless they are married to them.”  He answered, “By their faiths.”  He answered her unasked question.  “And very few of them marry outside of their race… or bed people outside of their race either.” 

“Camilla is in for a very exciting wedding night.”  Saadia said and he raised an eyebrow in question.  “A friend of mine is engaged to a Bosmer man.”  She said, “She said the sex was great, but… she’d tell me if it had been like this.  So I’m thinking on their wedding night…”  She grinned suggestively. 

“His family approved of him marrying a Human?”  Drevis asked, surprised. 

“Yeah I think so; they’re coming to the wedding as far as I know.  It’s her family that’s having the problem.” 

“I’m glad he has a forward-thinking family.”  Drevis answered, “And yes, your friend will have a very good wedding night.”  He said with a grin. 

“Why didn’t the Dunmer ban it?”  Saadia asked.

“I think we never thought we’d need that kind of rule; we tend to be a very xenophobic race.”  He acknowledged.  “We often look down on outlanders, even Dunmer outlanders; those that aren’t from our own house… and we don’t make friends easily with those that are not Dunmer.”

“I think every race in Tamriel has a bit of that to be honest.”  Saadia noted.  “Is the enmity between Humans and Elves, part of why you keep this gift a secret from us?”  She asked.

“It is nowadays, but not originally.”  He answered, “Mostly the rule began because the blending can kill Humans.” 

“I can believe that…”  She laughed softly, “but all in all, there’s worse ways to go out.”

He laughed happily; her cheeky attitude was wondaful.

“Even so, it is best for only experienced Elves to partake in the blending with a Human.”

“Will I be able to take what you teach me to other Humans, or is it too dangerous?”

“You’ll be fine; your blending won’t be as powerful as what Elves can do.”  He answered.  “And if it ever does become as powerful, you’ll have had to have spent many years practising, and thus, be no danger to other Humans.” 

“Good.”  She answered and then smile cheekily, “So that was the first time you had a more, purely physical sexual encounter... First time you got a Dibellan kiss…” 

“Yes.”

“And the first time in over 200 years that you ejaculated.”

“Yes.”  He answered, “And the first time you bedded an Elf; the first time you blended.”

“A night of firsts.”  She said, “I have thoroughly enjoyed it so far.”

“As have I.  But I am sure we can discover more firsts if we try.”  He said, and she felt his cock starting to stir, his eyes filling with lust again. 

“Well we do have the room for the whole night…”  Sadia needlessly reminded him, the suggestion in her voice clear, “I hope you’re intending to use it…”

“Of course.”  He answered, his hand going to her hip, his cock pressing against her thighs, “I’m still young enough of an elf to be able to make love for days at a time…”

“I’m all for that…”  Saadia answered

“You have a viewing day for your Shouts the day after tomorrow.”  He reminded her.

“But no one needs me until then…” She told him hopefully.  Tolfdir had agreed to take care of Tarryn so she had no need to go back to the College. 

“And, I too am free…”  He said, his eyes dropping to her mouth, his hand gripping her hip firmly. 

“Not anymore you’re not.”  She told him seductively.

“I am at your command.”  He answered with an equally seductive voice, but then the commanding tone came back to him; “Now bend over.”

 

***

 

Vilkas washed the blood from his hands; a simple job for the Companions.  He had been paid far too much gold for it.  He looked up at the looking glass as he bathed, his fingers going to the red fire of the Dragon tattoo on his chest. 

He wondered what she was doing now. 

He had been trying not to think about her.

He’d been trying to not see her going to the mage’s College as a personal attack on him; she knew how he hated magic.  And yet… there she was… with mages. 

But he reminded himself that her world did not in fact revolve around him, and she had simply gone somewhere to be away.

Farkas wasn’t handling the situation all that well; he pined miserably. 

Kodlak was hard on himself for showing his disappointment.  Aela and Skjor were furious with the 3 of them for that moment of disappointment.

But Vilkas knew the truth of why she had fled; because of him.  Because of his feelings for her – because of his lies. 

He replayed that last conversation in his head until he thought it would drive him mad; thinking of a million things he could have said to make it turn out differently.  He kept thinking about how he could have done literally anything that would have been better than what he did do. 

He looked over at the Amulet of Mara on his table.  Farkas had asked him to keep a hold of it until it was a good time to ask Saadia to marry him; to help stop him from simply asking her as soon as she returned. 

Vilkas turned and poured himself a large tankard of mulled wine. 

He knew he was drinking too much lately.

But this marriage idea of Farkas’s could only lead to one thing; heartache.

Either she would say yes and Vilkas would feel all the heartache alone.

Or she would say no… and Farkas would feel the heartache, and Vilkas would hate himself for being glad she had said no.  As well as being in pain because his brother was. 

He looked at the wine, sighed, and swallowed it all in one long gulp.  Pouring himself another and sitting down at his desk.  He looked at the books about the Dragonborn he was still pouring over, but his eyes returned to the Amulet of Mara. 

Everything would be irreversibly changed the minute that amulet was around Farkas’s neck. 

 

 

 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> also - your comments mean the world to me! thank you so much!!

Drevis and Saadia set out from the inn to the ice shelf behind the College where she would be displaying her Shouts for everyone in the College. 

They had spent the last 2 days exploring each other’s bodies and sexualities to their mutual delight and satisfaction. 

Saadia was infinitely amused by how polite Drevis was… especially for a man who had licked her arsehole as enthusiastically as he had.  

She supposed that most of the mages she had met were more polite than most of the warriors she’d met.

It wasn’t too long a walk to the ice shelf; it turned out that there was a path through the sheer cliffs down to the shoreline.  Saadia had missed it when she had come here the first time. 

They met everyone there.

Tolfdir had brought Tarryn with him and the sabercat ran and jumped up into Saadia’s arms, rubbing her face against Saadia frantically. 

“Hey Tarryn!”  Sadia said, giving her a big hug, she looked around; literally everyone from the College was there.  “Who’s defending the College?”  Saadia asked.

“I conjured a small army of Atronachs to look after the place while we’re here.”  Savos answered.  Saadia felt suddenly strange; she hadn’t realised that the Arch-Mage was a conjurer.  She wondered if she had been too harsh to conjurers and the conjuration school of magic altogether?

Still… necromancers were conjurers; it still wasn’t for her.  It would feel like betraying the Wolf Brothers to learn those skills. 

“And I sealed the doors.”  Tolfdir added.

“Where have you 2 been?”  Faralda asked, everyone looking on with keen interest in their answer.

“Doing some research on the comparative differences between the battle styles of magical and physical combatants.”  Drevis answered without a pause. 

“Oh?”  Faralda sounded interested, “And what did you discover?”  She asked, completely believing what he had said.

“That there is more merit in physicality than I had first believed.”  Drevis answered and Saadia sucked her teeth, trying not to smile; that was a bit of an in-joke right there.  “Sadia is a magnificent warrior.”  He added, “Truly, very skilled.” 

“Well I’m excited to see some of that.”  Faralda answered, “You shouldn’t have gotten in before the rest of us Drevis!”  She said with a tut. 

“Oh it’s my fault.”  Saadia said, “I’ve been wondering how illusion magic would be useful to a warrior like me.  Drevis helped me to see how very useful non-physical combat truly is.”  Saadia admired how Drevis kept an absolute straight face, bowing slightly as if to acknowledge her praise of his combat skills.  “Anyway, what are we doing today…?  Do you want me to just Shout?”

“We’re going to conjure some creatures for you to fight.”  Savos replied. 

“Alright.”  Saadia answered putting Tarryn down and telling her to stay. 

“You’re ready?”  Phinis asked and Saadia nodded. 

He conjured a frostbite spider and Saadia looked back at him

“I normally wouldn’t bother shouting at these things.”  She told him.  “A hit of my warhammer kills them.”

“Just one hit?”  Nirya asked, impressed.

“Yep.”  Saadia said, eyeing the spider as it approached her, not spitting poison.  “Did you make it easy Phinis?”

“I did.”  He answered.

“YOL!”  Saadia incinerated the spider and turned back to him, “Don’t waste my time friend.”  She said to their stunned faces.  “If you want to see the power of Shouts, give me a real opponent.” 

“That was incredibly powerful!”  Brelyna said as they watched the spider twitching and burning. 

“Try this.”  Phinis conjured a Fire Atronach. 

“LIZ SLEN!”  Saadia used the 2 words of Ice Form she knew and the Fire Atronach froze stiff.  “She’ll break out of that eventually.”  Saadia could see the ice melting.  “So I’d usually use my warhammer to kill her.”  She said and turned to look at all the open mouths. 

“My word…”  Mirabelle whispered, “That is advanced magic…” 

“Not really.”  Saadia said, “it’s only 2 words of the Dragon Shout.”  She heard the ice cracking, heard the Atronach break free, heard it send a fireball at her, everyone started to cry out to warn her… “FEIM!”  She became ethereal and the fireball went straight through her.  “I still have a lot to learn.”  She told them and then turned back to the Atronach, “FUS RO DAH!”  the Atronach broke into thousands of fiery shards. 

“By the Gods…”  Onmund whispered. 

Saadia turned back to them.

“Using this many Dragon Shouts this close together is very draining.”  She said, “So… if there’s anything else you want to see, better either give me some breaks in between, or get it all done now so I can go back to the College and sleep!” 

“Let’s have a break.”  Savos said, staring at the dead spider and the shards of the Atronach, “then do some more?” 

“Alright.”  Saadia said.  She turned her eyes to Drevis; even he looked impressed.  “But one last thing before we have a break…”  She said, “a race to the rocks over there.”   She grinned.  “Who’s in?”

“Go on.”  Mirabelle said to the apprentices. 

They all lined up.

“I’m going to cheat by the way.”  She told them.  “So I’ll give you all a head start.” 

The professors started to laugh and Savos gave the signal for them to begin the race.  Brelyna, Onmund and J’zargo raced off.  J’zargo took the lead, of course, racing on all four legs. 

Saadia waited until J’zargo was about three quarters of the way to the rocks. 

“WULD NAH!”  She shouted.  The Whirlwind Sprint took her right past them all and got her to the rocks in seconds. 

The other apprentices stopped running and starred at her.

“J’zargo wishes to learn this.”  He said as she walked back towards them.

“You’ll have to go the Greybeards.”  She told him. 

“Perhaps J’zargo will go there when he has finished learning here.”

“Perhaps you will.”  Saadia said with a grin. 

“Perhaps I will as well.”  Onmund said, wide-eyed and impressed. 

“The College still has a lot to teach.”  Brelyna said in rebuff.

“Oh yes.”  Saadia agreed, “And it can take years to learn just one Shout from the Greybeards.”  She warned them, “It’s only because I’m Dragonborn that I can do this as easily as I do.” 

Savos conjured some seats for everyone and they sat and talked; asking endless questions of Saadia, about the Greybeards, her power, the fights she’d been in, the opponents she’d beaten. 

After a long break, they got up to try and truly test her powers with conjured creatures.

Saadia had a good time; she enjoyed a good fight, and there had been a dearth of that in her life nowadays. 

On the way back to the College, Savos motioned for her to walk with him. 

“Thank you for sharing your very impressive power with us.”  Savos said to her.  “I am glad you’re here at the College learning magic to complement your power.”  He added, “What you learn here will last you a lifetime.  Several, if you're talented.”  He gave her a wry grin and she returned it.  “Magic is a true power,” He told her, “not something to be shunned by commoners or treated as an amusing diversion by politicians.  It shapes worlds, creates and destroys life... It deserves proper respect and study.  I am glad you have decided to turn your attention to this task.  You already have much power… with our help, I have no doubt you will become one of the most powerful mages of our era.”  He said with a nod of his head; this seemed to please him, “You’ll be able to focus on that at the College, without the pressures of the world weighing down on you.”  He added astutely.

“You’re curious about the man who came looking for me?”  Saadia knew. 

“I wouldn’t dream of asking.”  He replied.

“But you wouldn’t dream of telling me not to tell you all about it either.”

“You are wise beyond your years, young one.”  He said with an impish grin.  She laughed at the look on his face.  She was finally starting to feel like she had found her feet here. 

“He’s a Companion, like me… they don’t trust magic.”  She answered simply, “Stubborn Nord.”

“It's no secret that the College's reputation in Skyrim is... tainted.”  He said sadly, “Someday the College may be fully accepted by the Nords.  I hope that my work as Arch-Mage may help.”

“I hope so too.”  Saadia answered. 

“So, please don't do anything to anger the locals.  They don't need additional reasons to hate us.”  He said.

“You mean the Companions?”  She asked and he nodded.  “They’ll be fine… I should really write them a letter.”  She sighed.  “How old is the College?” She wanted to change the topic. 

“Very old.”  Savos answered, “I've seen documents dating back to the late Second Era.  Beyond that, it's hard to say.  Events in the last several hundred years resulted in a significant loss of our history, I'm afraid.  But I am sure that the College has stood for far longer than that.”

“Is one of those events the Great Collapse?”  She asked and he nodded.

“An unfortunate natural disaster that ravaged the area.  The College fared far better than the city of Winterhold, but it was not left untouched.” 

“What caused it?” 

Savos took a deep breath and sighed.

“No one is sure of the cause.”  He answered, “Some believed the eruption of Red Mountain had far-reaching consequences that were only felt years later.  I know there are some who have blamed the College, said that we were responsible.”  He shook his head, “I assure you this is not the case.” 

“Of course not.”  Saadia answered.

“The Sea of Ghosts practically came alive.”  He elaborated, “No one was expecting it.  Monstrous waves battered the shore for weeks on end.  Winterhold was ancient and weathered, but it couldn't withstand the sea's fury.”  Saadia could see that he had seen the disaster with his own 2 eyes, and deeply wished he could have done something.  “Entire districts of the city were lost overnight.”  He paused and Saadia was left staring at his sad face; there was so much grief in his eyes.  “The waves receded in time, but the damage was irreversible.  Most residents of Winterhold abandoned what was left of the city.  The College survived, and so here we remain.” 

“And I’m glad of that.”  Saadia said.  “Savos,” She saw the way his eyebrow twitched, “I’m sorry… should I be calling you Arch-Mage or sir?”

“Sir?  How quaint.”  He said with a slight chuckle.  “No Dragonborn, you may call me by my name if you wish.” 

“Savos, I was wondering… Phinis mentioned some missing students… and you thought someone had been incinerated… It seems like there’s a lot of danger associated with magic.”

“There can be.”  He acknowledged, “But not so much anymore.”  He added, “Some risks must be taken, to be sure.  But I have implemented many safety measures in order to avoid untimely deaths.”  Savos told her.”  We also must make an effort to avoid worsening what Skyrim thinks of us.”  He added.  “With that in mind…” He said slowly.  “Would you mind occasionally mentioning the College; let the people of Skyrim know that the Dragonborn is a student here?” 

“Sure.”  Saadia said shaking her head but unable to stop herself from smiling. 

“I think you will be very good for our reputation.”  He said with a pleased smile. 

“I can only hope that I do you proud.”

“I have no doubt you will.”

 

***

 

Days passed peacefully at the College; it would have been boring if she wasn’t learning how to fry things with electricity. 

She was learning all sorts of spells, and awaiting for Urag’s return; he had sent a letter to say he had been delayed.  His apprentice was close to breaking down, but Mirabelle and Colette were helping him with his anxiety. 

She missed fighting, but she knew she’d be back to it in no time, so she took the break from it, and focussed in on learning. 

She wrote to Lydia, Camilla and Lucia, sending _‘The Yellow Book of Riddles’_ to Lucia and a lot of gold to Camilla and Lydia.  The courier had brought back a letter from Lucia immediately; she was missing her something fierce.  It had been 2 weeks since she had been given the Beastblood.  And she supposed she should return to Whiterun soon. 

Today she was sitting down to try and learn a few things about the Aedra and Daedra; after all, she knew she had to appease them to gain more power for whatever path she’d been set on.

She learned that Akatosh was the Dragon God of time and the chief God of the Aedra.  This made perfect sense after having met him.  But where things became less clear was with Alduin; some claimed him to be the first born of Akatosh, others claimed that Alduin was the father of all Dragons, and others still claimed that Alduin and Akatosh were the same being.  Which made no sense; why would Akatosh give her his Blood and help her defeat Alduin if he was Alduin?

She already knew that Arkay was the God of the cycles of life and death after her time in Falkreath, but she tried to figure out a way to appease him and wondered what his blessing would be. 

Dibella was referred to as the Goddess of beauty and sex.  There was a lot of discussion about Dibella’s role in sex; some argued she was not the Goddess of sex and others said she was.  The nature of beauty and what beauty was, was also open for debate.  Some said Dibella made Nirn so beautiful and gave women their shape and men their jawlines.  Saadia had found herself getting frustrated by the whole concept of beauty.  Appeasing Dibella was going to be tricky. 

She decided that trying to appease Julianos – the God of wisdom and logic was probably a lost cause.  She didn’t think herself a fool, but she knew she wasn’t a wise person either. 

Kynareth was the Goddess of air according to some texts, but she also found a book that referred to her as the Goddess of nature.  Saadia was beginning to realise that when it came to the Gods, the people of Nirn had so many theories it was impossible to get a clear answer. 

Although everyone agreed that Mara was the Goddess of love; all types of healthy, positive love.  There was also a reference in a very old, crumbling book she found in the Arcanaeum, that said she was the purest of the Aedra. 

“Purest of the Aedra?”  She mumbled, “What in Oblivion does that mean?”  She read the rest of the battered book but it didn’t clarify.

She decided to come back to that another day and moved on to Stendarr. 

“God of mercy, my arse.”  Saadia had a feeling that this was one Aedra she was going to have a problem appeasing; his followers wanted to kill people like her; werewolves.  She didn’t know if she even wanted his blessing.  She put down his book without bothering to finish reading it. 

“Talos.”  She picked up his book and opened it, a small smile on her face, “What did they make you the God of?”  She read the first page and rolled her eyes, “Might, honour, state, law, war and governance?  Gee they gave you a lot to do, didn’t they?”  She scoffed, “I think the Nords just wanted you to be the God of everything.”  She read some of Talos’s history for a while, but it became clear that it was written by an adoring fan, so she put it aside and opened the last book about Aedra that she had checked out of the Arcanaeum, much to the pleas of the apprentice to only take 3 books; something all the mages were ignoring while Urag was away. 

It was about Zenithar.  A God she had never even heard of; the trader God of work and commerce.  She read the book in silence, using a Candlelight spell that Tolfdir had taught her, to illuminate the room as it grew dark. 

Most of the books about Daedra were under lock and key in the Arcanaeum, so she had to wait for Urag to return before she could get them.  She only had a single book giving basic information about the known Daedric Lords.  Saadia knew that there were many Daedra; not all of them were powerful Lords.  But the ones she needed to know about were the Lords. 

She opened up the book and on the first page there was a quick rundown of all the known Daedric Lords, or Princes as this book called them, she flicked through the book to see that there was more detailed information on each Daedra as well.  She read the first page in a mumble.

“Azura, whose sphere is dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight, known as Moonshadow, Mother of the Rose, and Queen of the Night Sky.”  Saadia pulled a face, “They don’t call you the Goddess of dusk and dawn…?”  She realised that the Humans that had written this book wished to relegate Daedra to being nothing more than evil influences on the world of Nirn, but she knew that there were many who did worship them as Gods.  “Boethiah, whose sphere is deceit and conspiracy, and the secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority.  That’s… interesting…”  Saadia thought of the Stormcloaks; Boethiah would appreciate their attempt at overthrowing the current Imperial authority.  “Clavicus Vile, ah yes…”  She looked over at the other table where her Masque of Clavicus Vile sat.  “Whose sphere is the granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact.”  She shook her head, “And trying to make you regret them!”  She laughed to herself.  “Alright,” her eyes scanned to the next Daedra on the list, “Hermaeus Mora, whose sphere is scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory.”  Saadia looked up from the book and thought about that, going to her books about the Aedra, “That sounds like Julianos might get on with him…”  She said, re-reading the information on Julianos.  She wondered if they were friends or rivals.  “My old friend Hircine.”  She said with a grin, her spare hand going to the tattoo on her chest her mind gently thinking about home while she tried to focus on the book, “whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase, known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts.”  She thought about how he had appeared in the Void, attractive, confident, every bit a hunter; he did not appear evil, dark, but not evil.  And the way he had looked at Kynareth… now that she thought back on her time with Vilkas, she could see a similarity there… She pushed the thought from her head; she had to focus.  “Malacath, whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse.”  She had never heard of Malacath before; she hadn’t heard of most of the Daedra before.  “Mehrunes Dagon, whose sphere is Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition.  Somewhat evil, not entirely evil…”  She said thinking that destruction wasn’t so good, but ambition could be good.  “Mephala, whose sphere is obscured to mortals; known by the names Webspinner, Spinner, and Spider; whose only consistent theme seems to be interference in the affairs of mortals for her amusement.  Okay, avoid this one… and somehow appease her too.”  Saadia shook her head.  “Meridia, whose sphere is obscured to mortals; who is associated with the energies of living things.”  Saadia nodded, “She does hate the undead.”  She remembered, “Perhaps I’ve already appeased her…?”  She wondered how to get her blessing, or if the others even wanted her to be part of whatever it was they were doing.  She decided to ask them the next time she saw them of she could.  “Molag Bal, whose sphere is the domination and enslavement of mortals; whose desire is to harvest the souls of mortals and to bring mortals souls within his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms.”  Saadia scrunched up her nose, “Another one to avoid…”  She furrowed her brows; this pleasing the Daedra was going to be much harder than she had anticipated.  “Namira, whose sphere is the ancient Darkness; known as the Spirit Daedra, ruler of sundry dark and shadowy spirits; associated with spiders, insects, slugs, and other repulsive creatures which inspire mortals with an instinctive revulsion.  I don’t even know what that means…”  Saadia noted; what exactly was Namira the Daedric Lord of?  Creepy crawlies?  How do you appease someone like that?  “Ugh…”  She read on, “Nocturnal, whose sphere is the night and darkness; who is known as the Night Mistress.  Alright…”  Saadia felt a heavy weight on her shoulders; there were a lot of Daedric Lords.  “Peryite, whose sphere is the ordering of the lowest orders of Oblivion, known as the Taskmaster.  Bringer of Disease.”  She scrunched up her nose again.  “This isn’t going to be fun…”  She saw that there were only a few Daedra left and ploughed on, “Sanguine, whose sphere is hedonistic revelry and debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures.  Sign me up!”  She chuckled softly, “Sheogorath, whose sphere is Madness, and whose motives are unknowable.  Another one to stay away from… and Vaernima, whose sphere is the realm of dreams and nightmares, and from whose realm issues forth evil omens.”  She sighed and looked up at her room and sighed heavily. 

She got up and lit some actual candles before sitting back down in from of the Daedra books 

“Wait… Manbeasts?”  She suddenly realised, and then looked back at the entry for Hircine… She wondered if that meant that wolves weren’t the only animal he had blended with Humans. 

“Knock, knock.”  Saadia turned to see Faralda at her door with a plate of food.  “You weren’t at the College dinner.”

“Oh damn!”  Saadia said, “Sorry, I didn’t realise how late it was getting.” 

“That’s alright, there’ll be another one next week.”  Faralda said, bringing the plate in.

“Thank you.”  Saadia took the plate of food, her stomach grumbling.  Faralda turned and put a plate of food on the floor for Tarryn, who jumped off the bed and ate the meat happily. 

“What are you working on?”

“Just general knowledge for most people in Tamriel.”  Saadia sighed, “Aedra and Daedra.” 

“Oh, heavy topic.”  Faralda said and sat down on the edge of Saadia’s bed.  “Wow, where did you get this?”  She asked picking up a water-damaged book with missing pages.

“I found it in a flooded out keep.”  Saadia answered.  “I pick up all the books I don’t already have copies of, so I can read them.  Keep them if they’re good, sell them if they’re not.”  She said. 

“Don’t let Savos or Drevis see it.”  Faralda said, putting up a muffle spell.  Saadia took the book and looked at it; _‘The Lusty Argonian Maid.’_

“Why…?”  Saadia asked, confused.

“Don’t you know?”  Faralda asked, “You did lead a sheltered childhood.” 

“Yes I did.”

“Well after the Red year; when most of Morrowind was hit by massive natural disasters, including the Red Mountain erupting, the Argonians took advantage of the Dunmer’s disarray and suffering, and basically invaded.  Millions of Dunmer were killed and displaced.  It’s part of why there’s so many Dunmer in Skyrim; many had been determined to stay in Morrowind even through all the disasters, but the Argonians coming…”  She shook her head, “Anyway, half of Savos’s family were killed by Argonians.  I don’t know if Drevis lost anyone, but he was there when it all happened, so I don’t suppose he looks too kindly upon Argonians.” 

“I had no idea…”  Saadia said.

“Most Dunmer don’t really like Argonians.”  Faralda said.

“There’s so much history in Tamriel.”

“Oh yes.”  Faralda agreed.  “But you know, the Argonians never liked the Dunmer because they were slave-traders.”

“What?”  Saadia hated slave-traders – her father was one.

“Hundreds of years ago now.”  Faralda told her.  “They sold Argonians and Khajiits mainly.  But some Humans and Elves too.”  Faralda sighed and opened the book.  “No one is ever entirely blameless in Tamriel.  Except for women and children usually… but even then; women are often complicit.”  She said, “This is such a funny play.”  She grinned.

“It’s a play?”

“Yes, come and read the lines with me.”  Faralda said still grinning.  Saadia put her food down and sat beside Faralda.  “Do you want to be Lifts-Her-Tail or Crantius Colto?”  She asked. 

“Well I have to be the maid!”  Saadia laughed. 

“Alright…”  Faralda opened up to the first page.  “Oh it’s missing the first 3 acts.”  She said, “you’re missing out!”

“I’ll have to find a full copy.”  Saadia said.

“The Bard’s College sometimes performs it.”  Faralda said, “Well is starts halfway through scene 3, but that’s okay.  It’s your line first!”  Faralda said, holding the books so that Saadia could say the line.

Saadia looked at the worn page and squinted at the faded line.

“Certainly not, kind sir!”  She said the lines Lifts-Her-Tail would have said.

“No, you’ve got to act!”  Faralda said, “be outraged that you’ve been propositioned.” 

“That’s not something I’ve ever felt before.”  Saadia answered with a grin.  Faralda chuckled and then pointed to the book.  “Alright.”  Saadia cleared her throat and tried the line again; pretending to be upset.  “Certainly not, kind sir!  I am here but to clean your chambers.”

“Is that all you have come here for, little one?”  Faralda put on a lecherous tone and the two women started to laugh, Faralda having to work through her laughter to keep her voice sleazy, “My chambers?”

“I have no idea what it is you imply, master.”  Saadia said through her laughter, feigning innocence, “I am but a poor Argonian maid.”

“So you are, my dumpling.”  Faralda laid the sleaze on thick, “And a good one at that.  Such strong legs and shapely tail.”

“By the Gods!”  Saadia laughed, “why isn’t this book called ‘the Lusty Crantius Colto’?”  Saadia asked.

“Because he wrote it.”  Faralda answered. 

“So this is his fantasy.”  Saadia shook her head.

“It’s your line.” 

“Alright...”  Saadia prepared herself, “You embarrass me, sir!”  She said, outraged.

“Fear not.  You are safe here with me.”  Faralda was especially debauched in her delivery, even wiggling her eyebrows exaggeratedly at Saadia, who burst out in laughter in response. 

“I must finish my cleaning, sir.  The mistress will have my head if I do not!”  Saadia answered primly. 

“Cleaning, eh?”  Faralda said saucily and then started to laugh as she read ahead, unable to stop herself from laughing as she said the next lines, “I have something for you.  Here, polish my spear.”

The 2 women fell about laughing at the ridiculousness of the script. 

“But it is huge!”  Saadia said through her giggles, “It could take me all night!”

“Plenty of time, my sweet.  Plenty of time.”  Faralda made horny animal noises and they both broke out in loud laughter, Faralda making kissing noises at Saadia. 

“Oh we’re missing some pages.”  Saadia said as she turned the page; the next page skipped forward to halfway through act 7 scene 2.  “Alright.”  She cleared her throat and put on the look of an innocent maiden fair, “My goodness, that's quite a loaf!”  She read the line out loud, “But how ever shall it fit my oven?” 

“It’s so crass!”  Faralda laughed, “This loaf isn't ready for baking, my sweet.”  She said in a lascivious tone, “It has yet to rise.”

“By the Gods.”  Saadia groaned at how terrible the writing was.  “If only we could hurry that along.”  She made her voice a little flirty, a little innocent, “How would I accomplish such a task?”

“Oh, my foolish little Argonian maid,” Faralda said in a deep voice, holding Saadia’s chin dramatically, “you must use your hands.”  They both sniggered.

“You wish me to knead the loaf?”  Saadia asked with wide opened eyes with feigned innocence and Faralda winked licentiously, “Here?”

“Of course.”  She said and licked her lips outrageously, setting them both off to giggling. 

“But what if the mistress catches me?”  Saadia asked, looking afraid, “Your loaf was meant to satisfy her appetite.”  She added, a little flirty again.  “They could just have a threesome.”  Saadia added and Faralda giggled. 

“I don’t think threesomes are a common answer to infidelity Saadia.”  She said with a laugh.

“Maybe that’s why so many marriages are unhappy.”  Saadia answered making Faralda laugh again.  “Alright, say your line woman!”  Saadia laughed with her.

“Don't fret, my delicate flower.”  Faralda said hamming up the sexuality.

“Ugh, he’s such a lecher.”

“I'll satisfy the mistress's cravings later.”  Faralda continued, both of them cackling merrily. 

“Very well, but I'm afraid my oven isn't hot enough.”  Saadia asked, pretending to be worried, “It could take hours!”  She added saucily. 

“Plenty of time, my sweet.”  Faralda put on a deep, horny voice, “Plenty of time.” 

They laughed and Faralda put the book down, both of them laughing too hard to finish it.

“I think it can go in the rubbish pile.”  Saadia said, shaking her head. 

“It’s absolute trash, isn’t it?”  Faralda was still giggling.  But they settled down and Faralda sighed.  “So how are you settling in now?”

“Good, thank you.”  Saadia answered.  “Everyone here is really nice.  Except Ancano.” 

“Oh I hate having him here.”  Faralda said fiercely.  “He’s no advisor to the Arch-Mage, he’s a spy for the Thalmor, feeding them information.”

“Nirya was saying that she hates the Thalmor.”  Saadia said; she was interested to see what another Altmer would say about the Thalmor.

“Anyone with their head screwed on right hates the Thalmor.”  Faralda answered.  But she lowered her eyes.  “My brother is Thalmor.”  She sounded so ashamed.  “He helped kill our royal family.”  She said sadly, “My mother cried when it happened, knowing her son had been part of this… and then when the huntings began…”

“The huntings?”  Saadia asked.

“They hunted down everyone that wasn’t of Aldmeri blood.”  She said, “They killed our neighbours.  A lovely Imperial family I’d known for most of my life.”  She said, “Took their heads and put them on spikes out the front of their home… I’ll never forget it.  We fled to Skyrim.”  She said, “My father was killed along the way, but my mother and me made it here.”  Saadia listened silently, understanding that the horror of the Thalmor had begun in their own homeland.  “We were safe for a while; even though we’re Elves, and Nords aren’t overly fond of Elves, we had little trouble… until the Great War and the Aldmeri Dominion’s treaty demands… A group of angry Nords strung my mother up and gutted her; said she was a Thalmor spy.”  Faralda said bitterly.  “And I wasn’t there to protect her.”  She whispered. 

“I’m so sorry.”  Saadia said, taking her hand.  It was unfair that all Altmer were treated as Thalmor; not all Altmer agreed with the Thalmor.  Many of them were victims of the Thalmor too. 

“Now I’m alone in this world.  Because of the Thalmor; they killed everyone in my family in one way or another.  My brother may still draw breath; but he’s dead to me.”  Faralda looked up at Saadia, “I don’t think anyone understands just how evil the Thalmor are.”  She whispered fiercely.  “They say that to kill Humanity means to reach Heaven.  It’s their ultimate goal.”  She said and Saadia nodded; she’d heard that from Nirya. 

“How do you think they plan to do it?”  Saadia asked.

“They begin by taking back all of Tamriel; they need to destabilise the Empire.  They really want Talos wiped out of Human memory.”   She said, “His presence as a Divine fortifies Humans.  Unites them.  And they want to remove Humans from all of existence, not just Humans, but the very thought of them, the very possibility that they might exist.”  Faralda explained, “And then they want Alduin to come and devour Mundus; destroying the mortal plain entirely.  So their immortal, Divine souls can return to the Divine.”

“They believe that they are Gods… trapped here?”

“They believe that Lorkhan, the trickster God, didn’t just convince the other Gods to make Mundus and all that exists within this mortal realm for fun or the goodness of his heart, or whatever the Humans believe, I honestly don’t know… they believe he did it deliberately to trick them all; to drain their powers, and to trap our Divinity here.  They hate him for imprisoning us here as much as Humans love him from creating here.”  She said, “They believe he broke their connection to the spirit realm.  The Thalmor, and many Altmer and Bosmer, wish to return to the spirit realm, but Lorkhan hinders our way.  To most Mer, Nirn is a prison, an illusion to escape.”  She continued to explain, “Some of us. most of us actually, like me, accept that Nirn is a cruel mortal realm, filled with suffering and cruelty.  And I think Lorkhan created it as a testing grounds for us; Mer and Human alike.  I believe we can pass through here and be free when we die in whatever way the Gods have planned for us; all of us.  Others believe that the spirit realm was a prison, and now they have escaped; I think that many Dunmer follow this belief.  But the Thalmor... they believe that they have been denied their birthright by Lorkhan, and that the continuing existence of the mortal plain traps them here.” 

“So it must be destroyed… but how do you destroy what Gods created?”

“The Gods made several great towers that stabilised the flow of time and maintained reality here.  These towers are the Crystal-Like-Law on Summerset Isle; my homeland, The Red Tower in the Dunmer homeland, Tree-Sap in the Bosmer homeland, Orchalc, the White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil, The Brass Tower Numidium, Khajiit, and Snow-Throat in Skyrim.  As far as I know… only Snow-Throat in Skyrim is still fully active.”  She said, “Crystal-Like-Law was destroyed in the Oblivion Crisis.  The Red Tower exploded.  Tree-Sap and Khajiit are both under Thalmor control since the Great War – I have no doubt they will have either already destroyed them or are planning to.  Orchalc was destroyed when Yokuda – where your people are originally from - sunk into the ocean.  The White-Gold tower was made inactive during the Oblivion Crisis.  The Brass Tower was cast out of time… And that just leaves the Throat of the World…”

“Where the Greybeards live is one of these towers?”  Saadia felt the pit of her stomach sink, and her mind returned to the Dragonborn prophecy; When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding, The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.  Vilkas had thought that this was about the civil war in Skyrim… and it probably was… but there was more to this part of the prophecy, and the two words ‘Snow Tower’ told her that.  She wondered if the prophecy of the Dragonborn had a lot to do with the destruction of all these towers…

“Yes.”  Faralda said, “These towers help stabilise all of Mundus, they stop it from fading back into the Void.” 

“The pillars that hold up reality.”  Saadia said softly.

“Exactly.”  Faralda answered.  “Once the final tower is broken, Alduin will be able to swallow all of Mundus; and it will all cease to exist.  Unbinding their Divine spirits and freeing them to return home.” 

“So that’s their plan…”  Saadia said softly.  “They must be loving this civil war.”

“Without a doubt.”  Faralda agreed.  “If they can get Skyrim to implode, they can take Snow-Tower without having to gain control over the whole Empire.”  She explained, “But if peace comes to Skyrim, then war from the Aldmeri Dominion will follow in its footsteps.” 

Saadia sighed. 

The civil war was the only thing protecting Skyrim from a Thalmor invasion.  But the civil war was killing Nords and pitting them against each other.

Somehow she had to keep the civil war going, while limiting loss of life, while she figured out how to destroy the Thalmor… and she had to deal with Alduin too.  Regardless of the Thalmor plot, he was still a threat. 

“Heavy talk.”  Saadia said softly. 

“Oh yeah.”  Faralda nodded.  “And some people don’t even believe that the Aedra made Nirn… some believe it was the interplay of light between Anu and Padomay that led to the creation of Nirn.”

“I am going to ask the Gods the next time I see them what actually happened.”  Saadia answered and Faralda gave her a smile.

“Some things are not for us to know.”  She answered simply. 

“I’d like to know.”  Saadia replied.

“Well some believe it was both.  Anu and Padomay created creation… and Nirn.   And the Gods created Mundus.  Others say that the interplay between Anu and Padomay created the et’Ada – the Aedra and the Daedra, and they created Mundus, so in effect, Anu and Padomay created Mundus… Others say that Anu is a background God; that’s a particularly Yokudan belief,” She added, “And that Padomay, often called Sithis, is the true creator, because Sithis is the thing that creates change.  Whereas Anu, called Satak in the Yokudan belief, is like a background hum; creating order out of Sithis’s chaotic creation.  Almost not there at all because it is so prevalent.”  Faralda said thoughtfully and then sighed.  “It’s hard to know what’s right.  Some people believe in a single God called the All-Maker.” 

“Religion is tricky.”  Saadia replied, “To say the least.”

“Speaking of tricky…”  Faralda said, “Everyone keeps talking about a violent Nord that came looking for you.  I have to keep putting them straight, since I was the one he was talking to, I know he wasn’t that violent – and I had it under control, no one was in any danger.”  She reassured Saadia, “It’s quite tricky having to tell them to stop talking about it when I myself wouldn’t mind some answers.”  She said quite forwardly, “He was quite intent on talking to you… I had to give him a warning zap; but he got right back up.  I’ve never seen a Nord get up so quickly after being hit by magic… he has some good fortitude… attractive for a Human too.  No offense.”

“None taken.”  Saadia answered, “I hear he’s good in bed, you should have sex with him.”  She answered, knowing the man was Vilkas.  She supposed it could have been Farkas, but for some reason, she just knew it was Vilkas. 

“Oh no…”  Faralda shook her head and scrunched up her nose, “I could never have sex with someone that doesn’t respect magic… it’s such a gift from the Gods.”  She explained, “Rejecting magic is like rejecting the Gods.  You just can’t do that.” 

“Yeah well… gifts from the Gods can be tricky.”  Saadia said, thinking of a conversation she’d had with Vilkas about rejecting the Gods.  He’d agree with Faralda about how it just couldn’t be done. 

“And you would know that quite intimately… Dragonborn and all that… I thought you a myth.”

“Lots of things aren’t actually myths.”  Saadia answered with a shrug.

“We had heard that the Nords of Whiterun were going mad for some ‘Dragonborn’ but none of us believed it… but here you are.”  Faralda said, obviously pleased. 

“Here I am…”

They sat in silence for a moment, Faralda wondering how forward she could get away with being, without upsetting Saadia.

“Do you know why he came here looking for you?”  She asked delicately.  Saadia sighed.

“Because he told me a lie and he feels bad.”  She answered simply.  Faralda took a moment to think about that, centring her thoughts on Saadia rather than the Nord male that had come for her. 

“So…” She said as she thought out loud, “you, a warrior came to hide out at the Mage’s College because of a lie?”  Faralda asked and Saadia saw how foolish her actions must seem to an outsider.  “Must have been some lie…”

“I suppose.”  Saadia looked down at her hands.

There was a moment of silence, Faralda looking at Saadia thoughtfully. 

“So you’ll be expected to go to solitude you know?”  Faralda told her, making Saadia look up, surprised by the change of topic.

“Why’s that?”

“Solitude is the capital city of all of Skyrim now.”  Faralda explained, “Each Hold has its capital city, and Solitude is both the capital of its Hold and the capital of Skyrim.”  She elaborated, “The High Jarl resides there… although he’s dead now… but his wife is set to take his place.  If the Nords can agree to that… but the civil war, you know…”  She finished with a slight shrug.

“I don’t really know all that much about any of it.”  Saadia admitted. 

Faralda let a silence settle between them before again abruptly changing the topic again.

“Do you want to tell me what lie he told you?”  She asked and Saadia looked up at her.

“Maybe it’d be good to talk about it…”  Saadia sighed, “He had feelings for me, but he pretended he was spending time with me just out of friendship.”  Saadia tried to explain the whole mess in 1 sentence. 

“But really he wanted more from you…?”  Faralda mused, “I suppose he was hoping that you’d fall in love with him, or have sex with him, rather than just enjoying your friendship?” 

“I don’t know what he was hoping.”  Saadia furrowed her brows, “I don’t know what his aim was… or if he even had an aim… I don’t like to believe that he was lying about our friendship mattering to him… but he lied about how he felt about me… it’s just…”  She shook he head, unable to put what she was feeling into words; it was just a big swirling mess inside of her. 

“Well you know what men are like.  Liars to the core.”  Faralda comforted her, “But I suppose it’s possible he had no idea what he was doing – they’re not as smart as us you know.”  She added and Saadia chuckled.

“Ah, but they say he’s as smart as Ysgramor.”  Saadia said, thinking about Vilkas was both good, and painful. 

“Oh Ysgramor?  A warrior Nord that’s responsible for the genocide of the Snow Elves.  Yeah – smart guy.”  Faralda mocked.

“But the Snow Elves were responsible for the genocide of the Nord settlers…”   Saadia returned, feeling the need to defend Ysgramor, and she didn’t know why; she didn’t agree with his actions either. 

“Yes.  There was wrong doing on both sides.”  Faralda agreed, “The Snow Elves had welcomed the Atmorans at first.  I wish I knew what had made them attack them… but they’re gone now.”  She shook her head sadly, “And perhaps if the Atmorans had stayed at home in Atmora, none of it would have happened.”  She added slightly tersely.

“The way I hear it, Atmora was slowly becoming an uninhabitable frozen wasteland so the Atmorans had no choice but to leave, and Skyrim was inhabited by the Beastfolk before the Elves got here too…”

“You’re right.  The Khajiit and Argonians where here before we came back to Tamriel from the Summerset Isles; besides this is your home too, just as much as it is ours.”  Faralda sighed, “I guess this topic just makes everyone a little defensive.”  She sighed, “I’m sorry friend.”

“Me too.”  Saadia agreed wholeheartedly. 

“Who really knows what happened so long ago?  All I know for certain is that no one was entirely innocent, and that we must all share all of Tamriel together in peace, now!”  Faralda declared.

“I agree.”  Saadia answered. 

“So this man of yours…?”  Faralda changed the topic back.

“Oh he’s not my man.”  Saadia protested.

“Isn’t he?”  Faralda asked and Saadia shook her head, “Okay… but do you think he’s in love with you?”

“Gods no.”  Saadia answered instantly.

“No?”

“No.”  Saadia said, “I think he has strong feelings for me, but not that far… He doesn’t know me well enough for that.”  Saadia said, “It’s true that I… I opened up to him in a way that I haven’t with anyone else… but he never saw me as a person… always as a title; Dovahkiin, Shield-sister.  He’s never once said my name.  You can’t be in love with an idea, an ideal.” 

“Very true.”  Faralda continued, “But he may think himself in love with you.”

“No he doesn’t.  He said himself that he thinks his feelings got out of control because he can’t have me and that time will… I guess, kill it.” 

“And I suppose that’s what you want?”  Faralda asked delicately, “For his emotions for you to die?” 

“Of course.”  Saadia answered, “Except… I miss him.”  She said sadly, “I miss having my best friend… I’d have him keep those emotions.  If he ever had them.  Because I like what we had so much…” 

“So you would have him be what suits you best?”  Faralda tried to use the most diplomatic tone she could muster.  “To be your ideal best friend, having the exact emotions you want and need from him and nothing more?” 

Saadia looked up at Faralda, a moment of silence descending upon them while Saadia considered what had been said.

“Of course!  Is that too much to ask!”  Saadia groaned, “Oh Gods… have I been too hard on him?” 

“I couldn’t say.”  Faralda answered, “It depends on whether he was actually using your friendship to get close to you with the aim of bedding you or ensnaring you emotionally… or whether he genuinely cares for you and the friendship you share, and these other emotions are something he just has no control over.”

Saadia sighed, her hand going to her chest, subconsciously tracing the shape of the wolf through her tunic.

“I’d rather the latter than the former.”  Saadia said.

“You miss him a lot.”  Faralda said slowly. 

“He was my best friend.”  Saadia answered. 

“Perhaps he still is.”  Faralda took her hand and squeezed it.

“I guess I’ll find out when I eventually go back to Whiterun.”  Saadia answered. 

“When you’re ready, you’ll know it’s time.”  Faralda said, “Until then you have a home here.”

“I hope I always have a home here!”  Saadia said with a cheeky grin.

“Of course!”  Faralda said with a huge grin.  “I’m glad you think of here as one of your homes.” 

They shared a comfortable silence, both of them thinking about the conversation they’d had thus far.

“Faralda…”  Saadia said slowly, thinking she may have uncovered the Gods plan for her.  “If Alduin swallows all of Mundus… won’t all the Aedra die with the mortal plain?  Aren’t they trapped here?” 

“I had this conversation with my brother.  I reminded him that in making Mundus and Nirn, the Aedra became trapped here by Lorkhan.  I said that they would die along with the rest of us.  He believes, as all the Thalmor do, that the Aedra will be freed by the destruction of Nirn and will greet them in Aetherius as heroes.”

“Wow…”  Saadia said, “So they think they’ll be rescuing the Aedra and freeing themselves…”

“It’s more likely that they’ll destroy us all and leave only the Daedra and the few Gods that are still in Aetherius utterly alone against all the hordes of Oblivion, effectively handing all of existence to the Daedra.”  Faralda said. 

Saadia’s mind raced; why would any Daedra help her then?  Hircine helped because he loves Kynareth; but why would Azura help them?  She really needed to seek clarity from the Gods. 

“I need to stop the Thalmor.”

“I will gladly help you my friend.”  Faralda said, “If you’ve got a plan – I’m in!” 

“I don’t have one yet.”  Saadia admitted, “But give me time… I’ve been told that this is going to take some time.”  She said, remembering Kynareth’s words. 

“Well let me know.”

“Oh I will.”  Saadia said, “I have a feeling I’m going to need as many people as possible.”  She felt like she was starting to understand what she had been told; she needed to make a lot of different types of friends.  Her being here at the College was as it should be.  “Ugh… it seems so petty and selfish to be worrying about small mortal things like whether my friendship with Vilkas was real or not, when the whole of Mundus is in jeopardy.”

“Nonsense.”  Faralda answered, “The world may be at risk; but you still have to live the life you’ve been given.”  She said firmly, “Life is a gift from the Gods; it’s meant to be enjoyed.  Live your life Saadia.  Don’t give everything to saving everyone.  That just means that you’ll never be saved.  And that’s hardly fair.” 

“Ah but life is not fair.”

“No it’s not.”  Faralda agreed, “But that’s not an excuse to sit back and let it continue to be unfair or to make it more unfair.  That’s a challenge to us all to help make it more fair for everyone.” 

Saadia couldn’t help but grin; she liked the way Faralda thought. 

“That’s certainly what I’ll be doing.”  Saadia answered as she looked out of the open door, the muffle spell creating a slight haze over the door.  She saw Mirabelle coming and adding some of her energy to the magical focal point; adding warmth to the hall.  “I like Mirabelle.”  Saadia said as she saw the way she carefully cleaned up, looking after them like they were her children, protecting them from Ancano. 

“Most of us do.”  Faralda agreed, “She’s good at her job, even though she’s a Human.”  Faralda said with a cheeky grin.  Saadia chuckled, “I suppose there’s some room for improvement, but here always is with everyone.” 

“Oh?  And what would you do differently?”

“I probably wouldn’t mother the apprentices quite so much.”  Faralda said but Saadia laughed.

“Oh okay!”  She answered, thinking of how gentle Faralda had been with her. 

Faralda rolled her eyes.

“Where do you think that orb is from?”  She asked.  “Tolfdir said you have a theory?”

“Not a theory, I just think I might have seen the language before.”  Saadia answered. 

“I was thinking that it might be the Ehlnofey language.”  Faralda suggested.

“The what?” 

“Ehlnofey.”  Faralda said, “I can see you need a lesson in the beginnings of Nirn.”  She said, “According to the Elves.”  She added.  “So Humans think they were made by Gods, Elves believe that we are descendent of Gods.  I happen to believe that Humans are as well, but the Thalmor do not believe that.”  She said, “So, going back to the beginning, according to the Altmer, you have the Void, nothingness, and Anu and Padomay came into being in the Void; chaos and order… Now some say that Anuiel and Sithis ARE Anu and Padomay, others say that they were created by Anu and Padomay… I don’t know… but at the beginning there were 2 opposing forces.  Light and dark, chaos and order, is and is not, Anu and Padomay, Anuiel and Sithis.  And from them came all existence.  The et’Ada were the first to come into existence, but they existed in a non-corporeal, unconscious state, as feelings, thoughts or concepts.”

“The et’Ada means the Original Spirits, right?”  Saadia thought of all the books she’d been reading. 

“Yes that’s right.”  Faralda nodded, “all of the Aedra and Daedra were once et’Ada.”  She continued, “But the first God to come into being was Auri-El… you know him as Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time.”  Saadia nodded, feeling slightly more impressed that she had met Akatosh.  “And when he formed, time began.  After he became, other spirits found it easier to become, they became aware that they existed, that they had a past, a present, a future… To Humans these spirits are Gods and Demons… to us, they are our ancestors – Aedra, or not our ancestors - Daedra.  The Altmer and Bosmer claim direct descent from Auri-El.”

“But not the Dunmer, or the Orsimer?”

“No.”  Faralda shook her head.  “Akatosh, as you call him, was the first God, and everything had become the ‘Grey Maybe’, where spirits played and discovered.  Their constant play increased their numbers, and they grew to have personalities.  Some came into being, others stay as concepts.  Lorkhan, the strongest of these concepts, convinced some of the other Spirits to create the mortal plain; Mundus.  Now Humans, except Redguard, think of this as an act of Divine mercy, but us Elves, except the Dunmer and Orsimer, view it as a cruel deception that cut us off from the spiritual plane.”

“So Humans worship Lorkhan, Elves despise him.”  Saadia remembered some of this from Lucia’s lessons, and her own lessons long ago back on Stirk.  But it didn’t hurt to hear an Elven perspective. 

“He was killed for his treachery in our beliefs.  In Human beliefs, he sacrificed himself to secure Mundus.  In both beliefs his body was torn in two and his heart thrown to Nirn.  His body is the twin moors; Secunda and Masser.” 

“Okay, I think I’ve got all of that.”  Saadia nodded.

“Of course, lots of people believe lots of different things; this is the Elven interpretation of events – and no tall Elves agree on it!  And a lot of Humans agree with most of it.  Except for a few key points.”  Faralda noted, “So the Old Spirits began to create the mortal realm, some seeing it as joining and parenthood, others as an act of sacrifice in which they naturally died to bring forth their children.  When they died they became the Earthbones; the very backbone of Nirn, creating its laws of existence.  Without their sacrifice all would still be chaos.  For Humans, this is a joyous time of creation, for us a painful fracturing from the Divine.”  Saadia nodded, listening closely, “Now the Ehlnofey, are a group of the et’Ada, along with the Hist, who didn’t abandon Mundus, but instead worked to keep it viable; they stayed here and populated it.”

“The Hist is the Argonian…?”

“Ancient trees; a race older than Humans and Mer… originally of the et’Ada.  They exist only in the Black Marsh; the Argonian homeland.”

“Okay…”

“Some of the Ehlnofey were like Y’ffre, an important Bosmer God; he sacrificed himself to bring forth the green; plant life.  He created the rules of nature.  Others became us.”  She said, “When Magnus decided to leave Mundus, the et’Ada split, most followed Magnus, but the Ehlnofey stayed.  Nirn was made by bringing together the wreckage of 12 other worlds, and a large chunk of the Ehlnofey world was intact; so they settled there to live.”

“Wait… Nirn was made by bringing together 12 different worlds?”

“Yes… This is where things get tricky… There is a tale that Anu and Padomay where brothers and they created Nir, and she loved Anu, and from their union she gave birth to creation, and Padomay, who also loved her, in a fury destroyed the 12 realms of creation that had flourished from Nir.  So everything was in chaos.  In this version of events, the Aedra are born from the mixed blood of Anu and Padomay and the Daedra a born just of Padomay’s blood.”

“By the Gods this is complicated.”

“I don’t believe that version of events.  But I do believe that in order to create Nirn, 12 spirit realms that the et’Ada had populated in the Grey Maybe, were sacrificed and brought together to form one place.  And a big chunk of the Ehlnofey homeland remained intact here on Nirn… So some of the Ehlnofey lived within the borders of their own land, fortifying it and keeping it safe and calm from the chaos outside of their walls.  But others were scattered across Nirn in the creation; they are called the Wandering Ehlnofey.  They grew battle-hardened and toughened by their long struggle to survive on Nirn.”  Faralda paused, “And that’s Mer and Humans.”  She said.

“Humans are the battle-hardened ones, right?”

“Yes.”  Faralda answered, “Both descendent of the Gods, you see?”  She asked and Saadia nodded, “Anyway eventually the Wandering Ehlnofey found their old homeland, and expected to be greeted with joyous celebration; they were looking forward to a life free of the struggles they had endured.  But the Old Ehlnofey saw them as foul degenerates that had fallen from the glory of our true form.  So war broke out.  The war destroyed much of Nirn; which used to be mostly land, but is now mostly ocean.  The Old Ehlnofey realm became Tamriel, even though it was ruined by the war, it was still beautiful.  The Wandering Ehlnofey made their homes on the other lands, like Atmora.  But this is still their ancestral home too.  And the Old Ehlnofey became secluded in the Summerset Isles, eventually spreading back out over Tamriel when they became the Aldmer; The First Ones or Elder Folk – the very first descendants of the Old Ehlnofey.”

“So Skyrim really does belong to all of us… all of Tamriel does.”

“Oh yes.  That’s why we must learn to live together; we all come from the one people; the Ehlnofey.”  She sighed, “The Aldmer were further sundered; our race splitting into other races.  Lesser races according the Thalmor, although they tolerate the Bosmer far more than the other Mer races.” 

“And you think that the orb is from the Ehlnofey?”

“It’s obviously very old, and the language on it looks almost Daedric.  The Ehlnofey were the et’Ada that stayed here.  And the et’Ada are both Aedra and Daedra; Gods and Demons…” 

“The script looks somewhat Daedric but not… that kind of implies a language that is both Daedric and something else… something of the Gods…”  Saadia nodded slowly, thinking it through.  “Perhaps it’s of the et’Ada?”

“Or the Ehlnofey.”  Faralda said, “Not really Gods anymore.”  She said with a shrug. 

“But they’d have a similar language to the et’Ada.” 

“I suppose so.”

“I wondered if it might be Aedric.”  Saadia said, “But Aedric and Daedric might even be almost alike.”

“We don’t know how serious the split was between those that agreed to make Mundus and those that didn’t was; those that are of Anu, and those that are of Padomay.” 

“But in the Ehlnofey and the et’Ada… they are united – they’re one race.”

“Yes, I suppose.”  Faralda answered, “But we mortals can never know the Gods… at least not until we die and regain our place amongst them.” 

“Even Humans believe we’ll go to Aetherius, to be among the Gods when we die.”  Saadia knew that Sovngarde was a realm of Aetherius.  “Unless we give our souls to the Daedra, and thus go to Oblivion…”  She furrowed her brows. 

“I believe that we return to our Divine state and go where we wish.”  Faralda answered, “but that if we were evil, certain Gods may deny us access to their realms.  So evil people may end up floating in the Void forever.”

“The Void is pretty empty.”  Saadia said, “Maybe the Daedra grab them?”

“Perhaps.”  Faralda agreed.  “You need to finish your meal!”  She said and Saadia looked back at her plate of half-finished food.

“Oh yeah… I’m starving.” 

“Trying to understand the Gods is hungry work, friend.”  Faralda said with a smile.  

“I don’t know that I’ll ever understand them and I can talk to them directly.”  Saadia answered, grabbing her food. 

“The whole College is talking about it.”  Faralda said, “And your power…” She looked down, “Can I ask…?”  She looked up, “What was Auri-El like?”  She asked.

“Akatosh?”  Saadia asked, taking a bite of food.  “Very calm and soothing.  Reassuring.  I felt safe with him, even though he looked like a Dragon…” She said with a laugh. 

“The Dragon God of Time…”  Faralda said softly.  “I bet he was still handsome though?”

“Yeah.”  Saadia said honestly.  “The Gods I’ve met have all been beautiful beings.”

“It’s why we’re all so beautiful.”  Faralda said with a grin.  “How many have you met?”

“Um…”  Saadia didn’t know how much to tell Faralda; most people in Tamriel considered Daedra to be evil, and Elves didn’t consider Talos to be a God.  “Depends on who’s asking…”  She answered slowly.

“Ah.”  Faralda said astutely, “So you met Talos?”

“I did.”

“I had a feeling he had actually become a God.”  She sighed.  “He’s not the first mortal to be risen to the status of God, and he won’t be the last.”  She said with a shrug, “And in the end, when it is our time, we all return to the Divine.  Perhaps not as Gods… but who cares?  We’ll be home after the trials of Nirn.” 

“And you wouldn’t kill all of Humanity and the mortal plain for that?”  Saadia asked and Faralda shook her head.

“Let’s be clear about this; even if it was proven to be the only way Elven souls could get back home to the Divine – I still wouldn’t commit such an atrocity.  Genocide is never excusable, not for any reason.”  Faralda spoke with a passion and conviction that Saadia admired.  “But I do not believe it is our way home.  I believe that our only way home is for each of us to go through the trials of Nirn and die when it is our time.  If we are all consumed by Alduin the World-Eater, we all simply cease to exist.  All of us.  Including the Aedra.  Including Auri-El… and that is beyond a travesty.”  She shook her head, “Imagine the first being to have ever come into existence, being destroyed because of the Thalmor…”  She looked horrified. 

“I won’t let it happen.”

“I believe you mean that.”  Faralda answered.  “The terrifying thing for me, as an Elf, is that the future of the entirety of Mundus, rests on Human shoulders.  The Altmer, the Bosmer; they have been conquered by the Aldmeri Dominion, and the other Mer races do not believe as we do.  It’s just the Humans standing between the Thalmor and their goal and they don’t even know it.” 

 

 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i love your comments!! if you comment there's a fair chance i love you!

Saadia decided to take Drevis’s advice and become Thane of Winterhold, with the hopes of getting some land to build a house on so she could get Lucia to stay out here.  She was missing her daughter. 

She headed down to the Jarl’s Longhouse, which was directly opposite the inn.  This did not surprise Saadia; she had seen him at the inn several times, either drinking or complaining about Nelacar.

It was good to see Jarl Korir on his throne in the wooden longhouse.  He was an attractive man with deep red hair, worn loose, long and wild, with intricate plaits, rather than the simple plaits she was used to seeing in Nord men.  He had a well tamed beard and piercing blue eyes.  He was a big muscular man like so many Nords, and she had personally seen him stab a bandit in the stomach when the bandit had tried to rob the inn.  She admired that he could defend himself. 

She hoped she’d like him once she talked to him, because so far she liked him. 

But when she came to talk to him, there was an air of depression surrounding him.  She supposed that wasn’t surprising given the state of Winterhold. 

As she approached him she saw how keenly he eyed her; she could see the cogs of his brain working.

“What is your business here in Winterhold?”  He asked coolly. 

Saadia had a feeling that answering that she wanted be the Thane wouldn’t win her any favour.  She also knew that the Nords didn’t think too highly of the College. 

“Just passing through…”  She lied.

“Stay clear of that College, if you know what's good for you.”  He said firmly, “Nothing but foul deeds behind those walls.”

“What’s wrong with the College?”  Saadia asked. 

“Look around you, stranger.”  He answered bitterly, “Winterhold is in this state because of those damned mages.  They sit up there in their tower, doing Gods-know-what, and who watches over them?  The guards don't even dare go up there unless they've no choice.”  He ranted and Saadia’s previous attraction for him quickly waned.  “Someday there'll be proof they caused the Great Collapse.  Most of a city just dropping off into the sea... That doesn't just happen!”

“Do you have any work?”  Saadia cut in over the top of him as he took a breath to continue ranting. 

“Winterhold has lost much of its history, and with that much of its power.”  He answered so sourly he would have put Vilkas to shame, “I aim to change that.  I've heard rumours of the resting place of the Helm of Winterhold, the very same helm that Jarl Hanse wore in the First Era.”  He started to sound more excited, and when he smiled, he returned to being an almost pleasant person, “Hanse was in line to be High King of Skyrim, you know.  Having that might get the ear of the other Holds and give me some authority.”  He said, very pleased with his plan.

“Alright, I’ll get it for you.” 

“Good. I'll have a sum of gold waiting for your return.”  He assured her, “Speak to Malur Seloth; he’ll tell you where the helm is.”

“Thank you.”  Saadia said and turned to find this Malur Seloth. 

She saw a grumpy looking Dunmer sitting down to a meal, she sat down next to him and he gave her a surprised look.

“What?”  She asked.

“People don’t say it, but they’re afraid of me.”  He answered, “It’s because I’m a Dunmer; everyone hates them.  They all think I know about the College.  I don’t.”  He said grumpily and turned back to his food. 

“I’m Saadia.”  She said.

“Okay.”  He answered.

“The polite thing to do would be to tell me your name.”  Saadia said.

“I ain’t polite.”  He snapped. 

“What do you do around here?”

“Me?  Nothing.”  He answered, “And I hope to keep it that way.”

“I guess it turns out that if people think you're some sort of secret wizard, they'll let you get away with a lot.”  Saadia said bitingly.

“I'm trying to do as little as possible.  You're getting in the way of that.”  He returned without looking at her.

“Are you Malur?”  She asked and he sighed.

“What do you want?”

“I need you to mark the location of the Helm of Winterhold on my map.”  She said handing him the map.  He put his cup of mead down hard, staring at her pointedly as he got up, snatching her map from her and walking to one of the back rooms.  Saadia took a deep breath and took a piece of chicken from his plate; it was tasty.  When he returned he instantly noticed.

“You took my chicken!”  He said angrily.

“Just a little bit.”  She answered cheekily.

“That’s theft!” 

“It’s a little bit of chicken!”

“I’ll call the guards on you!”  He declared and she laughed.

“No you won’t; I’d just kill them all.”  She said, “And then you for being a horker’s arse.”  She told him, “Or worse, I could tell the Jarl you don’t know anyone at the College and you know no magic.”  She said with a grin. 

“That’s blackmail!”  He hissed.

“How about, we start again.”  Saadia said, “Show me the mark on the map.”  She said and he reluctantly returned her map, pointing out the location of the helm.  “Thank you Malur.”  She said kindly, “Now how can I make up my chicken theft to you?”  She asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.  “Perhaps some way to help you with your College problem?”

“The Jarl is convinced I have some connection with the College, so he goes easy on me.”  He told her, but she had already ascertained that, “Maybe you could help me keep up appearances?”  He was suddenly excited, “Old Nelacar has a mage's staff in his room in the Frozen Hearth.  It'd be good to have that staff in case the Jarl starts wondering if I actually have a real connection to the College.”  He said and Saadia sighed.

“You want me to steal it?”

“You stole my chicken.”  He answered.  “So it seems like a natural progression for you.  Your calling, perhaps.”  He said sarcastically.  She sighed.  Keeping Malur happy would help improve her favour with the Jarl, which in turn would make him more likely to grant her Thaneship.  And she had a distinct dislike for Nelacar now that she knew he wanted to continue the work of turning Azura’s star away from her.

“Alright.”  She said reluctantly.

“Thank you!”  He said happily, “I'll be waiting for it.”

Saadia knew she didn’t have the skill to sneak into Nelacar’s room and steal his staff.  She decided to go and get the helm first and practice sneaking around while she got it; maybe she’d improve. 

She looked at her map and headed out of the longhouse at a brisk place.  It was a fair distance, but she was in the mood for the run; it had been too long since she’d run and fought.

When she got to the spot marked on the map she saw a small opening to an underground hideout.  She looked at it from a distance, getting a feel for it…

And the place was crawling with Silver-Hand. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding out.”  She said softly. 

She approached the heavily guarded front door and the Silver-Hand guards raised their weapons.

“Back off-”

“She’s wearing the armour!”  One of them called out when Saadia pulled back her mage cloaks, deliberately so that they could see the wolf insignia of the Circle on her armour. 

“DIE!”  They started to attack her.  She laughed; spoiling for a battle. 

“Skyrim’s for the Nords!”  One of them cried in fury.

“Oh so you’re bigoted in multiple ways.”  Saadia said as she slammed her hammer into them, “Good to know.”  She killed them all with ease, “How’s Skyrim for the Nords going for you now?”  She asked their dead bodies. 

She saw the head of 4 werewolves at the entrance to the underground camp and was saddened. 

She had felt sad before she was a werewolf, now the depth of sorrow was far greater.  And it was shot with fury. 

She gently stroked the nose of one of the dead werewolves and then looked at the dead Nord at her feet.

“Well this is going to be fun.”  But then she remembered that she was supposed to be sneaking.  “Ugh.”  She complained and snuck through the door. 

The place was run down and it stunk of tortured werewolf corpses. 

She killed every Silver-Hand she came across. 

When she came to some locked doors she picked them to find bedrooms with sleeping Silver-Hand in them.  She felt no guilt about killing them in their sleep – it was better than they deserved. 

She saw that every werewolf corpse in the place was of a whelp; a young werewolf, hardly able to defend itself.  These were people that had had no chance to get a hold of their power.  They were killing the most vulnerable werewolves because they weren’t capable of killing strong werewolves in proper control of their gift who had grown stronger.

She started to feel more and more personally attacked by these people the more dead, tortured werewolves she saw in their disgusting camp.  She started to worry about the Circle again.  

And that only made her miss them. 

A lot. 

She wondered through the underground camp, dozens of werewolf bodies strewn about.  How could they live with the smell of the rotting flesh? 

After a while she came to a room with large vats of mead and a broken down wall that led through to a dripping ice cave.  She turned on the vats to let the mead drip out; a petty act of vengeance, before stepping through the broken wall.

The change from dark brown stones to bright white snow made her squint and scowl as she slushed through the melting ice. 

She could smell that she hadn’t left behind the torture and death – there was still some more to come, tainting the air ahead. 

The tunnel came out on a large prison, filled with cages.  And the cages had dozens of werewolves in them, all of them had obviously been tortured; they had wounds, limbs missing, eyes gouged out… and in amongst them, sitting huddled together were about 30 Humans stuffed together in one cage.  Children crying, parents soothing them, others trying to figure out a way out of the cage. 

Saadia approached them, sniffing the air deeply.  Over the stench of death and blood and infected wounds she could smell Hircine in these people.  But it was somehow different to her Beastblood. 

“A Strongblood!”  One of the women said, in fear and awe. 

“A what?”  Saadia asked as she checked the lock. 

“One who was given their Beastblood directly by Hircine.”  A man explained.  Saadia understood that though Aela had given her the Beastblood, the bowl that she had drained it into had bled with Hircine’s blood, and the 2 mixed together had gifted her the Beastblood. 

“Oh I see… there’s another way to get it?”  She asked as she knelt and began to pick the lock. 

“Through breeding.”  The woman said.  “I’m Thaldil, this is my mate Griod.”  She said, “They have our daughter.”  She whispered urgently, pleading.

“If she’s alive, I’ll get her.”  Saadia reassured them, keeping her eyes on the tricky lock, and she could feel them breathing easier.  “So through breeding?”

“Yes.”  Griod answered, “The gift was last given to our clan 8 generations ago, and through breeding both with other werewolves and Humans, we have created a weakened bloodline of werewolves.”  He answered, shamed.  “But you… You have been blessed directly by our Lord Hircine… we can smell him in you…”

“A Strongblood.”  Some of the others whispered excitedly. 

Saadia could feel their eagerness to please her; the whole group of Humans stared at her with rapture. 

Saadia now understood how so many whelp wolves there were in these caves; the Silver-Hand had been preying on these mixed wolves whose blood was weaker.

“So what does that mean for you?”  Saadia asked, moving her picks in the lock carefully.

“We’re hardly even wolves anymore.”  Thaldil said, “We only turn for hunting rabbits and other small prey, we have no bloodlust or need to hunt other than for food, and when we turn, we are more Human than wolf really, even though we still look fearsome… we just get a small boost to our senses and speed.”

“I see.”  Saadia answered.  “Why haven’t you continued to get your blood from Hircine?” 

“We used to be part of a powerful pack in the Jerall Mountains, but Hircine removed his blessing from our ceremonial bowl, when we dishonoured him by slaughtering children.”  Griod answered, “We could no longer produce new wolves.”

“And are thus cursed to have our gifts slowly leave us.”  Thaldil added.

“And now we are the prey… especially our children.”  Griod said, “A fitting punishment.” 

“Yeah I might talk to him about that.”  Saadia said as the lock clicked open and the door swung open. 

“You can talk to Hircine directly?”  An older man asked in complete awe.

“Yeah, sometimes.”  Saadia answered, and a ripple of excitement went through the group.

“You are truly blessed by Hircine.”  The older man said and gently laid a hand on her bare hand as if he was touching a holy token. 

“Alright,” She said, ignoring that, “what’s been happening here?”

“They know we are weaker wolves.”  Thaldil answered, “They delight in pushing us and seeing how much pain it takes to turn us feral.” 

“They know we are not strong enough to fight them.”  Griod said, “I have heard them speaking openly about this; that they could not take on someone from the Circle.  Apparently, they have tried and suffered great losses.  But we do not know what the Circle is.” 

“I’m part of the Circle.”  Saadia answered and a thrill of excitement went through the group again.  “Did you hear them making any plans to try and kill us?”

“Only that they are looking for something called the Lunar Forge.”  Griod answered, “They say it will make you much easier to kill.”  Saadia’s heart sank; she remembered that Vilkas has said that it could help the Silver-Hand. 

“Can you think of anything else that might be useful to me?”  She asked and they all shook their heads.  “Can you get yourselves to safety?”

“Yes; we have an underground city in the Jerall Mountains, on the border with Cyrodiil.  If you are in the area, we will call to you and you may visit.”  Griod said, “We stay away from other Humans, grow our own food and hunt, stay hidden… there’s thousands of us there now.”  He added. 

“We thought we were safe, but now these Silver-Hand hunt us down… wages war against us.”  Thaldil said desperately. 

“Okay, well you all get yourselves to safety, I’ll-”

“We have to come with you.”  Thaldil insisted.  “Our daughter…”

“I’ll send her on to you.”

“She’s 4 years old.” Thaldil countered, “She can’t be left to find her own way home to us.”

“Alright, but you stay behind me, understood?”

“We will do whatever you say.”  Griod answered, Thaldil nodded her head eagerly. 

“Hircine guide you.”  The older man said before leading the rest of the group out of the cave. 

Saadia turned to the tortured feral werewolves.

“I have to kill them.”  She said to Griod and Thaldil. 

“We understand.”  Thaldil answered, turning to one of the cages sadly.  “Goodbye my sister.”  She said with a sadness that made Saadia’s heart ache.

“I’m sorry.”  Saadia said softly. 

“We understand; they’re feral… and even though we are very weak werewolves… we’re still werewolves.  We know the price of that.”  She said as she stared at the snarling werewolf, missing a hand and both of its ears. 

“How long have you been down here?”  Saadia asked as she pulled out her bow, intending to kill them while they were still in their cages. 

“I have lost track of time.”  Griod answered.

“I’ve had 3 bleedings since we’ve been down here.”  Thaldil answered and Saadia nodded; so at least 2 months if Thaldil had a period when they got here, and had just finished one… but it was more likely they had been here 3 or more months. 

She killed the ferals fairly easily; they were very weak. 

Thaldil cried quietly when her sister died, reaching through the bars of the cage to gently stroke her and say farewell as Saadia finished off the others as quickly and painlessly as she could. 

She continued through the next corridor, icy water dripping down the walls, Thaldil and Griod following her cautiously. 

They came to a room and she signalled for them to wait for her as she crept into the room. 

It was a torture room.  Carved out of the ice with large slabs of stone and tree trunks holding the icy walls in place; the creaking and groaning told Saadia that the room was not wholly stable. 

There were several torture tables, werewolves strapped to each table, some in wolf form, others in Human form.

She saw a man leaning over a crying child, a pair of embalming scissors in his hand, the blades around her finger. 

“Tell me little one… where is the city you live?”  He asked gently, stroking her golden hair.  “I won’t just hurt you.  I’ll hurt your mummy and daddy too.”  He said, starting to close the blades around her finger. 

Saadia leapt across the room and grabbed the man’s hand, yanking it back, releasing the girl’s finger.  But Saadia saw that he had already cut 2 fingers off the little girl’s hand.

She turned to snarl at him, disgusted. 

He looked up at her, seeing the insignia on her armour.

“MERCY!”  He cried, but Saadia brought her hammer down on his hand, making him cry out in pain.  He grabbed his hand, screaming in pain. 

“Thaldil, Griod.”  She called to them and they came in as Saadia kicked the torturer, sending him sprawling onto his back.  She stepped on his throat as Thaldil and Griod went to their daughter. 

“Oh no… my baby, you’re safe now.”  Griod said as he untied his daughter but Thaldil turned to the torturer and gave an angry growl, her eyes turning amber.  Saadia heard how weak they were in that growl. 

“You monster.”  She growled at the torturer.

“I’ll deal with him.”  Saadia said firmly, “Can you find her fingers?” 

“Yes.”  Griod said and Saadia took out her last healing potion. 

“Use this to heal them.”  She said, handing it to Thaldil to focus her.  But even if they could heal her hand, they could not undo the trauma that had happened to her here.

Thaldil turned to her daughter and they carefully healed the little girl’s hand while Saadia looked down at the torturer.

“Let the other Humans go, and then leave.”  Saadia said, not taking her eyes off the torturer.

“Thank you.”  One of the tied down victims stammered to her as Griod untied him.  “You saved us.”

“Thank you friend.”  Thaldil said as she picked up the little girl and held her tightly.  “I wish there was a way to repay you.”

“Look after your daughter.”  Saadia answered, “that’s the payment I want.”  Thaldil nodded and looked down at the torturer.  She spat in his face and then turned back to Saadia.

“Make him suffer.”  She said before taking Griod’s hand and rushing back the way they’d come, 2 more people with them.  

Saadia had been letting the torturer get a little breath but now she pressed her boot down on his throat cutting off his air.  She stayed that way until he was close to passing out then she let him take a breath before pressing down on his throat again.

And then she slammed her warhammer down onto his knee.  He screamed out silently, unable to make a sound because of her boot on his throat.  She let him take a sobbing breath and then cut off his air again.

“I tried to be a good person.”  She said to him, “But you arseholes have made me enjoy torture.”  She said and then slammed her hammer down into his other knee.  She let him take another gasp for air, and he tried to blubber for mercy before she stepped back down on his throat.  “Like the mercy you showed that 4 year old child?  You know these people are no danger to anyone; they’re too weak to be truly dangerous.  Even as ferals they’re not much worse than simple wolves.  And still you hunt them.”  She slammed her hammer down on his other hand.  “If you Silver-Hand keep insisting on being such monsters, I’m going to have to keep killing you.”  She said with a shrug, “But that’s what you want right now, isn’t it?” 

She tapped into the wolf and picked him up by the throat, slamming him down on the torture table.  She tied him up roughly, making him scream as she jolted his broken bones. 

She turned to the two tortured feral werewolves and cut their bonds. 

“NO!”  he screamed as they leapt at him, ripping his intestines out in a fury.  He screamed in agony and Saadia leaned against the wall and watched.

Saadia waited until they had torn up the torturer before killing them both fairly quickly and easily; they were so weak.  8 generations of no fresh Beastblood had definitely left them fairly defenceless, but they were still marked as werewolves, so targets for people like the Silver-Hand. 

She looked down at the torturer, laying there with his own intestines and blood splattered up against his face and all on the walls around him, gurgling miserably. 

“Do you think I should heal you and do all of that again?”  She asked sweetly.  He gurgled up at her, his eyes opened wide in fear, pain and pleading.  “Did you ever think that maybe you’re going to turn us into the monsters you think we are?”  She asked him as she poked at his ripped apart stomach.  “Should I mount your head on a spike?”  She asked and ran her fingers over his throat.  He stared up at her as she tightened her grip on his throat, slowly strangling the life out of him.  “See how merciful I am.”  She whispered as the light left his eyes.

She turned and left the room without looking back, not one shred of remorse in her whole being.

There were several long corridors with bedrooms off them, all empty, before a big room with a few Silver-Hand in it. 

The first man came running at her, his eyes on the head of her hammer as she raised it.  So she slammed the handle of her hammer into his face, dazing him and making him take a step back.  She swung the hammer up between his legs and heard a satisfying crunching noise and he screamed, doubling over.  Her eyes were gleaming amber; the wolf in her revelling in her own savagery as she brought her hammer screaming down on the back of his head, shattering his skull, splattering brains all over everything. 

The next guy barged her with his shield, but she was having none of it, she pushed back and when he stumbled back she brought her hammer slamming down onto his shield again and again and again until it shattered, shattering his arm.  He fell to the ground screaming, crawling away, begging for mercy. 

Saadia saw red – how dare they beg for mercy when they had shown none.

She swung her hammer so hard at his head that she knocked it clear off his neck, and it slammed into the wall with a cracking sound.  The third Silver-Hand backed up, looking terrified of her. 

“You should be scared.”  Saadia growled at her.  “YOL!”  She Shouted and the woman caught on fire, screaming in agony.  This was the point at which Saadia would normally kill them with a blow of her hammer.  But she left the woman screaming, the room creaking around her; unstable, the heat of the fire threatening to bring the whole thing down.  Saadia got to the safety of the stone corridor and then Shouted fire at the roof.  The ceiling collapsed, burying the burning woman alive. 

Saadia turned away and continued up the corridor, not even worrying that she may have buried herself in here too – she’d find a way out. 

The corridor she was in went deep underground, and she followed it with a set jaw and rage in her heart.

She came to the next room with no attempt at stealth; all thought of learning to sneak had left her head; she just wanted these Silver-Hand dead. 

4 Silver-Hand looked up from the meal they were eating as she strode in, her warhammer slung over her shoulder, dripping blood and brains on the floor behind her. 

The largest one of them stood up and Saadia dropped her warhammer from her shoulder, holding it in one hand, she motioned for him to come at her. 

“She’s one of them!”  One of the others hissed. 

“I can take her.”  The big man said; a Nord, about the size of Farkas.  He walked across the room to her, the other 3 Silver-Hand getting to their feet.

As soon as he got close enough she lunged forward, swinging her warhammer one-handed, so that it swung around behind his head, catching the head of her hammer with her other hand, trapping his head between the handle of her warhammer and her.

“Surprise.”  She hissed and then used her hammer’s handle to help her repeatedly, and very brutally, headbutt him until he fell to the ground dead.

The other 3 Silver-Hand stood, staring at her, open-mouthed. 

“Who’s next?”  She asked and all three of them grabbed their weapons. 

She ducked under the sword blow of the first man and slammed her hammer into his knees before jumping to her feet, spinning on the spot to bring her hammer down on the back of his head in the same motion. 

She shoulder barged the next man into the other one and they both fell to the ground, sprawled all over each other and desperate to try and get up. 

“Too easy.”  She said and finished them both off quickly. 

She looked around and saw dozens of werewolf heads on spikes, some were even mounted on the wall. 

She curled her lip in disgust. 

She saw several chests and started to loot the room.

She found what could only be the Helm of Winterhold.  It was clearly ancient and valuable. 

And she remembered why she was here.

She shoved the helm in her satchel and continued looting, not finding all that much; just a little bit of gold and a few alchemy ingredients. 

Saadia continued on, clearing the place of Silver-Hand, her mood low.

But when she was done, she turned, the urge to go back and eat all of their hearts was quite intense. 

She wondered if her body would be able to handle the increase of power… she wondered if she cared… she wanted it.

And she wished Vilkas was there to help keep things in perspective.  She knew that there was no denying that she needed to speak with him again.  She needed to see him. 

She missed all of them, Farkas and his support and incredible sex, Aela and her down to earth bluntness, Skjor and his rough as guts attitude, Kodlak and his quiet wisdom… Vilkas and his… Just Vilkas. 

She resisted the urge to go back and eat their hearts.  Perhaps next time she would do it.  But not this time; this time the Silver-Hand had already taken too much of her. 

She left the ruins via a barred back door, smashing open the barricades and running towards Winterhold at a sprint, deciding to Fast Travel after she’d run off some of this rage.

 

***

 

When she got back into Winterhold she felt like herself again. 

She decided to try stealing Nelacar’s staff before heading back to the Jarl’s longhouse. 

She went into the Frozen Hearth, where Nelacar resided and was immediately met with its owners having an argument about their daughter.

“Eirid’s been playing ‘hunt the Elf’ with Assur again.”  Haran said angrily. 

“It’s just children playing, Haran.  I wouldn’t fret over it.”  He brushed his wife off.

“I’m not fretting.  I don’t want her playing those sorts of games Dagur; they’re racist!”

“Yes I know, but Assar is the Jarl’s son, and we’ve already pissed off the Jarl enough by letting Nelacar stay here.”  Dagur returned and Haran narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t care how pissed off the Jarl gets Dagur, I’ll not have our daughter growing up to be a racist!” 

“Alright!  Alright!  I’ll talk to her!”

“No I’ll talk to her, you talk to Assur and Korir.”

“Jarl Korir.”  He corrected.

“I don’t care if you want to call him Jarl or not; you’ll tell him that his son playing this game is inappropriate.”  She huffed and headed down to the cellar.  Dagur poured himself an ale and downed it quickly, shaking his head.  And Ranmir chuckled

“You’re dead friend!”  He laughed and Dagur sighed. 

“I think I might be.”  He shook his head, “I don’t know what that woman expects me to do against the Jarl!”  He said as he poured himself another drink and went over to Ranmir. 

Saadia went past them and looked into Nelacar’s room; the door was ajar and the Elf was nowhere to be seen.  He might be outside in the outhouse.  She certainly hoped so.  She went to push the door open when she heard Haran coming up the stairs. 

“Can I help you?”  She asked as Saadia stepped away from Nelacar’s room and closer to the bar.

“I was wondering if you needed any help?”  Saadia lied, hoping Haran wouldn’t need any help.

“Oh yes!”  She gushed, “Thank you for offering; I need some help moving a few barrels of mead upstairs.” 

Saadia sighed silently and plastered a smile on her face, following Haran down to the cellar. 

Saadia carried a barrel on each shoulder back up the stairs, Haran gushing and thanking her the whole way.

Once that was done, Haran started to set them up and roll the old ones outside to be picked up by the brewery. 

Ranmir and Dagur were still talking; laughing loudly.

She tried to look casual as she walked up to Nelacar’s room, quickly looking in the room to be sure he wasn’t in there. 

She slipped in and closed the door behind her.

She looked around the room and tried to think where he’d be storing a staff. 

The room had a large bed, a table and chairs, a counter with a few potions and alchemy ingredients on it, bookshelves, drawers, a wardrobe and a chest. 

She went to the wardrobe and opened it.

“What are you doing?”

Saadia spun and saw Nelacar glaring at her.

“I was looking for you.”  She answered.

“In my wardrobe?”  He asked and she laughed and shook her head, trying to think of a plausible excuse for her to have been going through his wardrobe.  

“The truth is Nelacar…”  She said slowly, his eyes boring into her; he was very displeased.  “That I find you intensely attractive and I just wanted to know more about you.”  She said in a hurried voice, hoping that he’d believe it.  He was an attractive man; except for his desire to mess with Azura’s Star, that made her find him less attractive… but other than that she wouldn’t be opposed to bedding him.  That and his slightly haughty personality, of course…

He raised his chin, his golden eyes flashing. 

“I did not expect to hear that…”  He said slowly, “But then it can’t be helped that you recognise superior breeding.”  He said and motioned for her to come away from his wardrobe.  She closed his wardrobe door and looked away coyly, pretending to be shy, and caught sight of a staff behind the counter.  “Perhaps it says something about you.”  He said and motioned for her to come closer, his eyes showing curiosity.  “You must know girl, that Elves do not normally bed with Humans.”  He said, putting his hand to her chin, as if inspecting her. 

“Do you think we’re beneath you?”  She asked, wondering what this Altmer’s beliefs were and if they aligned with the Thalmor.

“No nothing of the sort.”  He said defensively.  “It’s just not as pleasurable with Humans.  I’m sorry, I’m sure you don’t wish to hear that.”

“Why do say that?”  Saadia asked, trying to sound upset.

“You heard an Elf say that to you before, haven’t you?”  He asked, “That Dunmer?”  He said and Saadia tried to not give anything away. 

“I’m not interested in him like that; he’s just teaching me magic.”

“I could teach you better magic.”  He answered. 

“Could you?”  She tried to sound excited by that and leaned into him, opening her mouth slightly. 

“I could.”  He answered with a condescending smile.  “But only if you could keep your attraction to me under control… I couldn’t bed with you…”

“Why not?”

“Humans can’t handle the immense pleasure that Elves can give.”  He said and Saadia detected a hint of flirtation. 

“I think you want to see if I can handle it.”  She said pressing against him now. 

“I-”

She kissed him quite passionately, trying to fluster him, but she felt his cells beginning to search hers, to figure out what she wanted.  The pleasure was quite intense; just as it had been with Drevis, but there was a different feel to it.  A different man, a different feel; Nelacar was less confident in his sexual ability than Drevis was.  He hands went to her hips, even as he pulled his mouth away from hers and cleared his throat. 

“I… I cannot do that.”  He said simply, his hands still on her waist.  “And if you are going to do things like that, I can’t teach you magic.”  He said, very flustered indeed.  But Saadia had felt the beginnings of the blending; he did want to do it, he was just forbidden by his faith.  And she could use that to her advantage.

“Oh please.”  She said and kissed him again, his arms going around her waist, pulling her in tighter.  The beginnings of the blending were far stronger this time and even more pleasurable for Saadia, and he groaned as he pulled his mouth from hers again.  But he stayed close for a moment his hands splayed on her back, panting, almost initiating a kiss himself.  But he finally conquered himself and let her go regretfully. 

“I am living a celibate life.”  He said and cleared his throat, backing towards his door. 

“Why would you do that?”  She asked.

“There are no Elves nearby who would be willing…”

“I’m willing.”  She said firmly, stepping forward and starting to unlace her armour. 

“I am going to get myself a drink, I expect you to have yourself under control by the time I get back.  Then we can discuss magic lessons… and Azura’s Star!” 

He fumbled with his door handle and then went out to the bar, leaving the door open.  But the minute his back was turned, Saadia grabbed the staff and put in in her satchel. 

She had to work hard to resist the temptation to simply run from the room.

She took a deep breath and went to the door but Nelacar was already there with 2 drinks.

“Here.”  He said, handing an ale to her, not noticing that she had been about to leave because his eyes were lowered.  “I may have been too hasty…”  He said and looked up at her.  “I would be willing to try…”  He said, “It is very difficult for Elves to partake in that endeavour with Humans…we can kill them.”

“I don’t want to make you give up your vow of celibacy.”  She said with an understanding tone.

“It’s hardly a vow… more a necessity.”  He answered.  “And… also…”  He sighed, “Altmer law…”  He mumbled.

“I can’t make you break your laws!”  She protested very firmly.

“But I’m in Skyrim, not back home.”  He answered hurriedly, “I haven’t been back there for a long time.”  His eyes dropped to her lips.  “And you…”  He took her into his arms.

“Nelacar, no-“  Saadia tried to refuse his advance.

But he kissed her deeply, the blending starting again, his cells searching hers for her desire.  It was an intensely pleasurable kiss because all blending feels like pleasure… but Nelacar’s search for her desire was more forceful than Drevis’s; Drevis took his time to let her body tell him what she wanted in its own time; Nelacar was demanding to know what she liked, right now.  He probed her forcefully, with no finesse or patience.  He was too eager, and in being too eager, he was being downright invasive.

This time it was Saadia who pulled out of the kiss.

“I’m sorry.”  He panted, knowing what he had done wrong.  “I’ll be gentler.”  He promised, but Saadia was panting, her eyes opened wide; she felt like she had been violated.  She knew it hadn’t been his intent, but he had ripped through her mental and emotional being searching for every detail of her desire. 

“I don’t want this…”  She said, still trying to get her own head back. 

But he grabbed her again and kissed her deeply, blending with her again, only marginally less forcefully than the last time.  But she resisted him. 

“Don’t resist it; it’ll be pleasurable, I promise.”  He whispered, his mind still in hers, his lips returned to hers. 

But Saadia pushed him away hard.

They stared at each other for a moment, both panting, the blending link between them painfully snapping. 

“I think…”  She said taking a step back, and putting a hand to her head.  “I think we both just need a little time to think about this.” 

“I am so sorry.”  He whispered, finally fully realising the full extent of what he’d done.  He took a step closer to her. 

“No, it’s my fault; I came on too strong.”  She said, “I did enjoy your kisses but… you went too deep too quick.”  She told him, “I need a moment to get my head back.”

“You’ve blended before?”  He asked and she nodded.  “Ah…” He said, “So… you could tell that I’m out of practice.”  He said falteringly.  “I’ve… I’ve never been with a Human.” 

“I see.”  She said, understanding exactly why the Elves were careful with this. 

“I should have just stayed physical with you.  I shouldn’t have pushed.  I’m sorry.”  He lowered his eyes. 

“I understand.”  She said and put a hand on his arm.  “I think we both just need some time to think about this.”  She repeated firmly, “But we will talk about this again.”

“We will?”

“Of course.”  She answered.  “Just… we need to give it some time.” 

“Yes, of course.”  He answered and stepped back so she could get past him and leave. 

“We will discuss this in the future.”  Saadia repeated, “thank you Nelacar.”  She said and gently touched his cheek.  She left without another word, trying not to run for the door, her head whirling. 

She sped up as she got to the door and ran across the road to the longhouse.

As soon as she got inside she grabbed Malur by the shirt and pulled him onto a back room, slamming him against a wall. 

“I’d heard Redguard women were forceful, but you have to ask first, love!”  He said, his hands going to her hips. 

“Shut up!”  She snapped and pulled away from him, grabbing the staff out of her satchel.  His face lit up.

“This should come in handy!”  He said excitedly as he took it from her.  “Let me show you a few tricks I've learned about buttering up royalty.  First-”

“I’ll come back to learn it tomorrow.”  Saadia answered, “I need to go to bed.”  She said, turning to leave.  But he put a hand on her face, staring straight into her eyes.

“Oh dear.”  He said, his fingers blending into her skin, “What Elf has been in your head, girl?” 

“Is it obvious?”

“Only when it’s been done so badly…”  He said, his eyebrows furrowing.  “You’ll need to see someone for that.” 

“Great, thanks for the advice.”  She said and left him there.

“Offer stands, by the way.”  He called after her, “If you want someone to do a better job than that.  I’ve plenty of Human experience.”  He gave her a cheeky grin. 

“So you can fix this?”

“Oh… no… you’d need a real expert to fix that.”  He said, “I just like to mess around.” 

“Alright.”  She said and left, heading out to the Jarls’ throne, her head feeling numb, her body feeling like something just wasn’t right. 

She handed the Jarl the helm without a word.

“Can you believe that this Hold used to contend for the title of High King?”  He asked her, holding up the helm with awe, “Now perhaps the others will listen to me.  Here, your reward as promised.”  A servant gave her a hefty pouch of gold, “You have Winterhold’s thanks.”

“Do you need anything else of me, my Jarl?”  She asked, trying to keep her head.

“I have heard that my people love you.”  He said, “that you have helped my citizens at the inn.”  He leaned forward, “I am going to grant you Thaneship of Winterhold.”  He said with a smile, “I will give you my sword.”  He drew his own sword and handed it to her, “As a gift to seal the deal, so to speak.” 

“I can’t take your sword!”

“Oh but you must.”  He answered, “And I have others.” 

“Thank you.”  She answered and then waited for him to say more.  But he was silent, staring at her.  “Is there… some land I could buy?”

“No.”  He answered.

“And no house…?”

“You could have one of the hollowed out shells on the outskirts of town if you wish.”  He answered sarcastically.

“So I’m guessing also no housecarl?”

“We are not as rich as Whiterun or Solitude, you’ll have to make do with that sword and nothing else.”  He answered, not amused, “Unless you do not want the honour of being Thane?”

“No I want it – it’s great…”  She placated, “I was just hoping to settle down here, that’s all.” 

“Make Winterhold rich again, and I’ll give you some land.”  He told her.

“That’s… that’s something to think about…”  Saadia answered, trying to not let her disappointment show.  “Thank you for the honour.”  She said and bowed, “I’ll just… be on my way then.” 

“Off you go.”  He said and waved her off.

Saadia jogged up to the College and went straight to Drevis’s room, he wasn’t there, so she sat in his chair and waited for him, trying to get her head together.  It felt like her head had been taken apart and put back together slightly wrong, so that every thought took a nanosecond longer than usual because the usual route had been changed in some small way.  Her whole body felt that way. 

He came into his room only a few minutes later with dozens of books in his arms.  He put them on the table and turned to sit in his chair and saw her.

“Saadia!”  he said with delight.  “I’d be happy to make myself free, if-”

But she grabbed his hand.

He knew something was wrong by her behaviour, so he let himself blend into her slightly, to check on her.

“Oh dear.”  He said and knelt before her, looking into her eyes.  “He was very inexperienced with Humans…”  He said, “Not very careful at all.”  He sighed, “May I?”  He asked and she nodded.  He gently put his hands on her cheeks and stared into her eyes.  “Very forceful.”  He mumbled and shook his head.  “But that’s okay, there’s not too much damage; he’s probably an excellent lover with Elves, otherwise he would have done a lot more damage.”  He said reassuringly and she could feel him smoothing out her insides somehow, her nerve endings seeming to find themselves again, her head seeming to come back in synch. 

“Thank you.”  She said when she felt that her mind and body were back to normal.

“Oh my pleasure Saadia.”  He said with a genuine smile.

“Do you want the details?”  She asked.

“It’s not my business.”  He answered, “But if you wish to tell me, I will listen.” 

“Malur-”

“I can’t believe a Dunmer would make such simple mistakes!”  He said angrily, “I will talk to him about this; it must have been done deliberately.”

“Oh, no!”  Saadia said, “No, no, no… he wanted me to steal a staff from Nelacar.”  She said and Drevis raised his eyebrows at her, a small amused smile coming to his mouth.  “So I figured, he wants to mess with Azura’s Star, so it’s not a crime to steal from him, right?”  She asked and he laughed, thoroughly amused.  “Anyway, it took me a while to sneak into his room; I am not good at sneaking.”  She told him and he gave her a warm smile; obviously fascinated by her.  “But I got into his room, and while I was searching, he caught me!”  She said, Drevis started to chuckle again.  “So I’m trying to figure out a reason why I was going through his things so I tell him that I’m attracted to him and I wanted to know more about him.”

“Oh dear!”  Drevis laughed, “That would have appealed to his Altmer ego.”

“Well he rejected me at first; you know the whole, ‘we don’t have sex with Humans’ thing.”  She said, “But I was determined to fluster him so I could steal his staff, so I kissed him.” 

“Ah.”  Drevis began to see what had happened. 

“Anyway, at first he protested and said he was celibate, because no sex with Humans and all that, and he went to get a drink… so I liberated him of his staff.”  She said with a cheeky grin, “but before I had chance to escape he came back to tell me he’d changed his mind…”

“I see.”

“So he kissed me and…”  She pointed to her head, “He said he was sorry… he hadn’t been with a Human before, and I got out of there before he had chance to do anything else to my head.” 

“He should have fixed it.”  Drevis said, “It’s much easier to fix your own mistakes than someone else’s.”

“Well thank you.”  Saadia answered.  “How do you ever learn how to have sex with Humans if this kind of thing can happen?”  She sighed.

“It’s easier with Bretons; many of my Human lovers have been Bretons, they have Elven blood, as you know.”  Drevis told her.  Saadia remembered hearing that in Lucia’s lessons.  She couldn’t imagine that Belethor was part Elf…  “So they tend to take it better.”  He continued, “But communication and patience are the dual keys to safety, success and mutual satisfaction.”  He told her, “Had he been patient and allowed you to tell him when he was rushing, he could have done a better job.  And you must be committed to fixing any mistakes you make… you must swallow your pride.”  He added, “Not something Nelacar is known for.”

“He admitted he was wrong…”

“Yes but fixing our mistakes is very humiliating for us.”

“Oh.”  She said slowly.  “So now I can’t go near Nelacar again…”  She frowned.  “Which kind of ruins our plans to visit the inn together again…”

“I’ll speak with him.”  Drevis said.  “He needs to be reminded of his obligations to his sexual partners; we don’t want him doing that to some other Human who doesn’t know someone who can fix it.”  Drevis said and she nodded.  “Did you give Malur his prize?”

“Yes!”  She said, “He thought I wanted to have sex with him too!  Do I just seem like a person who wants sex?”

“Sometimes.”  He teased with a small smile. 

She scowled at him but ended up laughing. 

“Anyway, he saw that someone had been in my head and told me I’d need help fixing it, and here I am.”  She said, “Told me that he didn’t have the skill to do it.”

“No.”  Drevis agreed, “It’s quite difficult to fix someone else’s errors.  Especially if you haven’t previously blended with them.  You need to have blended with them before the mistake was made, so you know how they’re supposed to be, so you can put them back together right.”  He explained.

“Lucky we’re both dirty sluts.”  Saadia answered and he gave an amused chuckle.  “Do you think I can sit with you for a while?”

“You’re always welcome in my room.”  He answered. 

“Thanks.”  She said softly.  “Do you think I need to worry about Camilla?”

“Your friend engaged to the Bosmer man?”  He asked and she nodded, “I can talk to him if you wish?”  He said.

“You’re talking to a lot of people for me.”  Saadia noted.

“I don’t mind.”  He answered, “Especially since it helps relations between Humans and Elves.”

“And they do live in Falkreath.”  She added and he sighed.

“Well it won’t hurt me to get out into the world I suppose.”  He said reluctantly and then perked up, “Will I get to see your home?”

“Of course!”  She answered happily. 

“Then I look forward to it.” 

“It’ll probably be a while before we can get there; I’d like to spend a few days there, and with the orb…”

“Hm yes.”  He agreed, “They’re calling it the Eye of Magnus now.”  He said and turned to his book, “I was just about to do some research on Magnus.”  He told her, “What do you know of him?”

“How did they come up with that name?”  She asked.

“Your theory that it might be Aedric or et’Ada writing.”  He answered, “Added to the fact that it’s shaped like an eye… or the sun…”  He said and laughed.  “The apprentices started it.” 

“Right…”  She said and laughed with him.

“Don’t let Mirabelle hear you calling it that.”  He cautioned.

“I won’t… it’s just an orb to me right now…”  She said, “Anyway, Magnus?”  She got back to his question.  “He’s an et’Ada, he was the architect of Mundus; he drew up the plans and schematics for the mortal plain… he fled when it became obvious that they’d have to give up their power to make Mundus, and when he did that he tore a hole through Oblivion and that is the sun.”

“The God of Magick.”  Drevis agreed with her, “All the magic in Mundus is as a result of him, either from flowing from his sun, or left over from his presence here.” 

“I’m surprised he’s not more worshipped.”  Saadia noted.

“The Altmer, Bretons and Bosmer have all worshipped him at various times in history.”  He answered, “He did abandon Mundus when it was in its birth pains.”  He added.  “He did not give us magic and Magicka deliberately.” 

They talked and researched for many hours, eventually Drevis put a door over his entryway and they fell into bed together, not for sex, but to sleep, and Saadia realised how much she’d missed having someone sleeping next to her.  Farkas often slept next to her, but the past few weeks had seen her either sleeping alone, or running as a wolf over the icy planes, hunting rabbits and pheasants. 

This was nice, Drevis held her closely, his energy mingling with hers giving her pleasant dreams and a wonderfully restful night.

 

***

 

The following day was filled with magic lessons and research; everyone was working to figure out the orb.  Although everyone was calling it the Eye of Magnus now. 

She thought about heading to Drevis’s room to sleep that night… or taking him to the inn… but they had had word that Urag would be back tomorrow, so she wanted to be fresh to finally talk to him about the orb.

So after a long day stuck in research and study, she headed up to her bed.

At first she dreamed of hunting, like a wolf… and then of battle.  She really wasn’t getting to fight enough lately. 

And then the dream changed altogether.

She had been hunting, fighting, taking down Silver-Hand… but suddenly she found herself alone in a darkened room, only candle light to guide her.

Her armour was gone, she wore a simple shirt, laced at the front, that came down to just cover her arse, and her hair was long again, lose and luxurious. 

She heard a noise in the dark and turned, but she could see nothing.

Her heart sped up; she was being hunted. 

She turned on the spot, her eyes searching the darkness.

She saw eyes shining in the darkness; the eyes of a predator, shining amber as they watched her, weighing her. 

But she didn’t feel afraid.

There was a growl.

And she stepped towards the glowing eyes.

He came out of the shadows, wearing only his leather pants, and they instantly embraced, his hands firm on her body, pulling her to him, his mouth hot and hungry, a growl rising in her throat.

He pulled back, his eyes on hers, both of them with amber eyes, the lust of both wolf and Human running between them, electrifying the air. 

Their eyes were locked as he slowly unlaced her shirt, his hands going to her shoulders to gently push it from her, leaving her naked.  She unlaced his pants, his hands stroking her cheeks, plunging into her hair.

She became so very aware of how little he actually touched her bare skin in real life…

His pants fell away and he was naked, that beautiful cock of his ready for her, but he pulled her to him again kissing her deeply, his hands running all over her bare body.

“Saadia.”  He whispered in her ear, “I’ve missed you.” 

“I want you Vilkas.”  She whispered back and he lifted her up, his hands gripping her arse.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and he was inside of her, filling her perfectly, his mouth on hers again.  He pressed her back into the wall and thrust into her hard and deep, grinding slowly before pulling back to thrust into her again, his kisses smouldering, his hand going to her cheek.

“Saadia.”  He whispered again.  She loved the way her name sounded in his mouth and she stroked his face, their eyes meeting as they made love.  “This is what you’ve wanted ever since you got the wolf in you.” he said, “I appeal to your dark side.” 

“No…”  She answered.

“So you’ve always wanted this?” 

She couldn’t answer; his lips where on his again. 

“I’m missing you.”  She heard Farkas’s voice echo in the darkness, but all she could do was kiss Vilkas passionately, her body alive, responding to his every touch. 

Saadia woke up shaking with orgasm.

She stared at her ceiling for a moment.  She’d had a lot of sex dreams in her time, but never one that was so… fraught. 

“I need to have more sex.”  She grumbled and got out of bed; she was going to go to the Arcanaeum to see if Urag was back, even though it was very early in the morning. 

She was always in awe when she came into this magnificent library.

She saw an older orc, with a long shaggy white beard, a balding head with his long white hair held back with a leather strip.  But his teeth were strong and long, sticking up from his bottom jaw beautifully, his skin a lustrous shade of olive green, his eyes a deep black.  He was old, but he was fit and healthy. 

Saadia saw the apprentice putting books back on the shelves, looking far more at peace, humming to himself softly. 

“You are now in the Arcanaeum, of which I am in charge.  My name is Urag gro-Shub.”  He said to her as she approached.  His voice was deep and rumbling; he sounded like an old warrior, not a librarian.  “It might as well be my own little plane of Oblivion.”  He continued, not waiting for her to reply, “Disrupt my Arcanaeum, and I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs.”  His threat was very obviously real, and in no way idle.  She definitely understood how anxious his apprentice had been while he had been away now.  “I don't want to see you treating any of these books poorly.  Are we clear?”

“Very clear.”

“Hundreds of years have gone into assembling this collection.  I’m going to make sure it stays pristine; so if you need a book, you talk to me.  Otherwise you're going to find yourself in a lot of pain.”

“Understood.”  Saadia answered, “You take your job very seriously.”  She noted.

“Of course I do.  If I didn't, most of the books would've been burned to ashes or dissolved to nothing before the Third Era.”  He shot back, “Mages need to be reminded to be careful around research materials.”

“Very true.”  She answered, “This library is very, very impressive.  I love it here.”

“Of course you do.  A mage is only as good as what they know.  I try and make sure as much knowledge is available as possible.  We've been keeping this collection since the Second Era.  Books have come and gone during that time, but it's mostly intact.”

“Incredibly impressive.” 

“Now, do you require assistance?”  Urag asked gruffly. 

“Uh, so you’ve probably seen the giant orb in the Hall of Elements?  The Arch-Mage wants me to-”

“I know what you want.”  He cut her off, “Word travels fast around here.  Discovered some big mystery, huh?  Well you don't even need to ask.  No, I don't have anything for you.  Not anymore, anyway.”  He looked back down at the books he was cataloguing. 

“So… there’s nothing in this library that has anything of use at all…?  In all these thousands of books…?”  She asked sceptically.

“I said not anymore.”  He answered testily, “Orthorn stole a number of books when he ran off to Fellgow Keep to join those Summoners.  Some kind of peace offering.  I think one of those volumes may have had some relevant information.”  He answered than gave a smirk, “If you want them, you'll have to talk to Orthorn.”

“So… who’s Orthorn?”

“He was an Apprentice here at the College.”  Urag answered, “Not very skilled, but got involved with a group of mages who took a liking to him.  When they left, he took off after them.  Stole supplies and books from the College, I suppose as a way to ingratiate himself.”

“And why did they leave the College?”

“Let's just call it a difference of opinion with the College.”  He said but Saadia raised a querying eyebrow at him, “They were interested in research that goes outside the bounds of what the College allows, so they were... persuaded to leave.”

“Does anyone care that Orthorn stole from the College?” 

“Not enough to bother with it.”  He answered bitterly; Saadia could tell he was not happy that nothing had been done about it, “Arch-Mage Aren's approach to these things is to just let them sort themselves out.”  He added in a disapproving tone, but then an amused look came to his face, “Although now it looks like you'll be doing the sorting.  Good luck with that.”

“Alright.”  Saadia sighed, “I’ll be back with the books.”

“Have my apprentice mark the location of Fellgow Keep on your map.”  He said.

“Thanks.”

“Fight well.”

She was heading out of the College when Ancano stopped her, stepping close to her and getting into her personal space in an attempt to be a slightly menacing authority figure.

Saadia took in his attempt at being an imposing figure with an amused smirk, nit backing away from his physical closeness.

“What is it that you found out, talking to the Orc?”  He asked her.

“That I think I have a deep attraction to Orcs.”  Saadia answered and Ancano curled his lip in disgust.  “But then, the golden skin of the Altmer is very attractive too.”  She used his physical closeness to her against him, and he stepped back out of her personal space – recoiling at her words.  Saadia had to stop herself from laughing.  “What’s the matter Ancano?”  She asked.  “Does the thought of a Human and an Altmer together, bother you?”

“I have no time for your games.”  He answered and stormed off, Saadia cackling with laughter.  She had known that the thought of being with a Human would revolt him; he was a Thalmor.

She put her hand on Tarryn and Fast Travelled to Riverwood.  She was getting better at magical things, including that spell. 

Dawn was breaking when she walked into the town, Tarryn beside her, sniffing at the crisp air. 

She saw Alvor preparing the forge for the day and stopped in to sell a few things; her satchel was getting heavy.  He gave her a hearty hug and talked her ear off the whole time, giving her far too good a price for everything.

With that done she decided to run the rest of the way to Fellgow Keep.

She ran past Whiterun, smelling that the Circle had been out and about recently.

She really wanted to go home; she missed them, she missed Whiterun. 

She decided that as soon as this business with the orb was sorted out, she’d head home to see her daughter, and then the Circle. 

They ran across the open fields, only stopped when a wild sabercat attacked them. 

Tarryn fought savagely with the beast, and Saadia noticed that she was almost fully grown now.  Saadia finished the wild sabercat off.  Tarryn spent a long time sniffing at it afterwards, and Saadia felt sorry that Tarryn had had to kill one of her own kind.  She wondered if it wouldn’t be better to leave Tarryn at home with Meeko and Lucia; she could guard her daughter and be safer than out in battle like this. 

She saw Fellgow Keep from a distance and crept forward; Tarryn was much better at creeping than she was. 

It was an ominous looking building; clearly in ruins, as much of these old places were. 

She could see 3 beings patrolling the outer perimeter.  An ice mage killing rabbits for fun, and a fire mage who had summoned a fire Atronach.  The fire Atronach seemed to be the only one actually paying attention to the perimeter. 

And that was why it saw Saadia first.  The Atronach alerted the mages to Saadia’s presence by blasting her with a powerful fireball.  Saadia hated trying to kill fire Atronachs; they were fast moving, had painful spells, and exploded as soon as they died. 

Luckily the 2 mages were utterly useless.  The fire mage had a very powerful fireball spell; it literally blasted holes in the ground all around Saadia, because the mage had absolutely pathetic aim.  And the frost mage didn’t even get a spell out before Tarryn had jumped on him, sending him crashing to the ground, her jaws around his neck. 

Saadia managed to roll out of the way of the explosion when she killed the Atronach, and ran towards the fire mage, still desperately trying to hit Saadia with one of her fireballs.  She was killed with a single blow of Saadia’s warhammer. 

When Saadia returned to Tarryn she found the sabercat eating the intestines of the dead ice mage. 

“Good girl.”  She said and patted her on the head.  The sabercat gave a slight roaring sound and stopped eating, ready to follow Saadia wherever she went.  “Come on then.”  She said to the big cat.

The ruins were an absolute mess on the outside, Saadia wondered if they would be worse inside… if she ever found a way in.  She climbed over chunks of old wall strewn across the courtyard of the keep and found an old, but deceptively solid door. 

It was locked.

Saadia knelt and pulled out her lock picks.  But as soon as she put the pick to the lock it vanished.  She took a deep breath and tried a second time before accepting that the lock clearly had some sort of magic spell on it. 

“I guess we have to find another way in.”  Saadia said looking around.  She saw a crumbled, broken down tower across the courtyard and decided to see if there was a way in over there.

The tower had fallen over; it was the source of all the rubble in the courtyard, but it’s central, spiralling staircase was still present, plunging into the ground.  Like most Nord keeps, there were many floors underground as well as above ground. 

The staircase was in ruins, the walls crumbling, filled with debris.  She had to climb over rubble and carefully step on precarious crumbling steps, Tarryn going down the ruined stairs with all the agility of a big cat. 

She found another door at the bottom of the stairs, but this one wasn’t locked. 

Inside the ruins were just as bad; the walls were crumbling, and the dirt and rock from the earth that the keep had been built into was pushing through.

She continued on, climbing through the wreckage, hearing the earth shifting all around her; this area was due for a cave in at any moment. 

The room it opened up to was flooded, and Saadia knew why they hadn’t bothered to lock that door; it led to a dead end.  Or so it seemed.  She plunged into the water, Tarryn following reluctantly.

As Saadia had expected, a short underwater swim led to another room, Tarryn growled uncomfortably before following Saadia underwater without question; the cat would follow her to her death if it was needed. 

“Stay behind me.”  She said to Tarryn when she saw a bear trap in the corridor ahead.  They climbed out of the water and headed down the corridor, Saadia disarming numerous bear traps for Tarryn. 

The corridor opened up to a room, flooded to waist level.

“My armour is going to rust if I keep this up.”  She mumbled to herself as she stepped into the water.  But the minute the first ripples spread across the water, a voice came from the platform above the water. 

“Ah!  A test subject!  Go my pets!” 

Saadia looked up at the platform and saw shadows moving in firelight up there, and then two frostbite spiders began down the stairs to the water. 

Saadia sighed and readied her warhammer, ready for the easy kill… but then the spider disappeared under the water.

“By Oblivion.”  She swore, trying to see them under the murky water.  Tarryn growled and watched from the doorway, her eyes scanning the water, just as Saadia’s did. 

Saadia felt one of the spider try to bite through her thigh plating under the water.  It was solid steel, and these were just ordinary frostbite spiders; about the size of a sabercat.  There was no way their fangs were getting through her armour.  As she was looking down at the spider on her thigh, barely able to see it through the muddy water, knowing she couldn’t just hit it with her hammer, the other one leapt out of the water at her.  But Tarryn leapt at it, tackling it into the water, her powerful teeth ripping it to shreds.

Saadia gave an appreciative glance to Tarryn and then put her hammer on her back before she reached under the water and grabbed the other spider by the fangs.  The spider squealed as she pulled the fangs further and further apart until they snapped. 

She dragged it through the water to the stairs, throwing it on dry land and stomping it as she went up the stairs to find the mage, wide-eyed with surprise and terror.

“I am master of the arcane!”  He declared, holding up his hand, purple energy swirling around it as he readied a spell.

“Master this.  YOL!” 

He screamed, fire rippling through his flesh.  Saadia finished him off with a swing of her warhammer and looked back to Tarryn.  She was limping out of the water, a nasty cut on her paw. 

“Come here you.”  She said and knelt down in front of the sabercat.  She cast a healing spell and watched the wound heal, feeling pretty impressed with her own ability.  “Ready?”  She asked and Tarryn bunted her hands affectionately.  “I am going to have to start leaving you at home, girl.”  She said scratching behind the cat’s ears lovingly. 

She picked up the books and parchments the mage was working on to peruse later and continued on.

Tarryn crept ahead of her, sniffing the air and scanning the corridor very seriously.  Saadia grinned at her, but was pulled up short when she saw the cat step on a floor trap.  She dove out of the way as hundreds of poisoned darts shot out of the walls, all of them at Human height, flying over the top of Tarryn who watched the scene unfold with her calm yellow eyes. 

“Alright, back behind me.”  Saadia said as she got up, “And watch your feet.” 

They continued down the corridor, Tarryn so close to Saadia’s feet that she nearly tripped over the cat a few times. 

The corridor broke off into two directions, Saadia could see that the roof had collapsed not far up the one way, so headed down the other way. 

It led to a jail.

She saw a lightning rune on the floor in the doorway and disarmed it the way Tolfdir had taught her, stepping into the room cautiously.  She could see a mage at the other end of the room, pouring over some books with his back to her.  She could tell he was a very powerful mage because she could feel the Magicka rippling from him.

There were 4 cages lined along the wall, three of them had vampires in them, the other was empty.  She could tell that they were vampires because they all knew she was there, even though the mage did not.  And they had red eyes, sallow complexions and eyebrow ridges that were not usually seen on any of the races of Tamriel.  Except for maybe Argonians.  But none of these women were Argonians. 

One of them had been pacing, silently biting at her nails.

One of them had been sitting silently in her chair, her eyes closed.

One of them had been lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

All of them wore dirty rags that barely covered them, their hair matted and filthy.

All of them were clearly starving. 

All of them were now staring at her. 

Saadia looked to the calmest of the vampires; the one that was sitting on her chair, staring at Saadia silently and pointed at the mage.  The vampire knew what Saadia meant instantly and nodded.

She crept forward and very slowly, very quietly started to pick the lock of the vampire’s cage.  The vampire stood up and watched the mage, ready to give Saadia a signal if it looked like he was stirring from his research. 

The lock was fairly simple but as soon as it clicked open the mage turned to look down at the cages.

But the vampire was already out of the door and running at the mage. 

He threw an ice spike at her, but she dodged it, became invisible, and only reappeared when she was on him, her fangs sinking into him. 

Saadia picked the other 2 locks while the first vampire fed.

All three vampires ignored Saadia and rushed into the next room. 

“THE BEASTS ARE FREE!”  One of the mages cried out as the vampires attacked.  Saadia walked to the door and looked down at the dead mage, the blood drained from him. 

She leaned on the door frame, blocking the way and watched the mages and vampires fighting, killing each other, both of them raising both their enemies and friends to bolster their numbers.

At the end, only the first vampire Saadia had released from the cages was left standing. 

She walked up to Saadia, wanting to leave. 

“Let me pass mortal.”  She said, her mouth dripping blood. 

“Vampires… must feed on Humans, right?”  Saadia asked.

“Or Elves or Beastfolk.”  The vampire responded. 

“Alright.”  Saadia said slowly, “And can you do it without killing or infecting them?”

“We can.”  She answered.  “But we rarely leave our food alive.”  She admitted. 

“You know I can’t let you leave here alive.”  Saadia answered, “You’re a vampire.”

“And you are a werewolf.  I smell it on you.  Who are you to judge me?”

“I don’t need to feed on people to stay alive.”  Saadia answered.  “You do.” 

“And you eat the hearts of your enemies to grow stronger.”  The vampire returned.

“Still not a need.”  Saadia shook her head, “if I never eat a heart, I’m not going to die.”

“You want me to promise to never kill or infect anyone?”  She asked, amused.

“Could I ever believe or trust such a promise?”  Saadia already knew the answer.

“No.”  The vampire admitted with a wry smile.  “It is a pity – I do not wish to kill the woman who freed me.  But I will.”  She said as she raised her hands, magic shimmering from her palms.

“YOL!”  Saadia Shouted in her face and the vampire screamed in agony.  Before the vampire had even had chance to properly register that she was on fire Saadia had killed her with a blow from her warhammer. 

Saadia knew that vampires at full strength were far harder to kill than this weakened woman had been.  She almost felt bad for her.  But then she remembered that vampires had attacked Whiterun and they had gone for Lucia.  She looked back at the drained mage in the other room.  Vampires could feed in numerous ways, spiritually, magically, physically.   That’s about as much as she knew about them.  And that they were deadly, and it was easy to contract vampirism.  Although as a werewolf she was immune to almost all infections now.  That was something Farkas had told her a long time ago it seemed now. 

She searched the prison room and then went back into the battle room.  It was quite obvious that the mages had been torturing and experimenting on vampires. 

“Not a nice way to go out, even for a vampire.”  She said to Tarryn, who had stayed close by her throughout this whole thing.  “You never treated me differently when I started smelling like the wolf.” She said to Tarryn who rubbed her head against Saadia’s thigh affectionately in response.  “Alright.”  She grinned at the cat and rubbed her nose gently, “Let’s get on with is.”  She said and they searched the room before heading onwards. 

When she opened the next door, she saw a large room with a set of stairs up to a door on one side, another door across the room, and three cages on the other side.  A mage was patrolling the room; he had not seen Saadia.  One of the cages was empty, one had 2 wolves in it, and the middle one had a mage in it. 

“PLEASE HELP ME!”  The mage in the cell cried out to Saadia.  She gave him a disbelieving look; he had just tipped the patrolling mage off to her presence. 

“Shut up!”  The other mage turned to the cells, thinking the imprisoned mage was talking to him.  But he saw Saadia instantly and sent a massive gout of fire in her direction. 

“You fool.”  Saadia spat at the imprisoned mage as she rolled away from the fire, to be behind a big stone slab with 3 levers on the top of it.  She peered around the side of it, trying to get sight of her opponent.

“I’m sorry!”  He cried miserably, “Please don’t leave me here!”  He pleaded, “They’re going to do horrible things to me!”

“And possibly to me too now, thanks to you.”  Saadia answered as she ducked back behind the stone slab, an ice spike smashing on the stone.

He wasn’t doing spells she hadn’t come across before – he was just doing them far more powerfully. 

He used magic to move the lever on the left and the cage door with the wolves in it opened.

“Get her my pretties!”  He cried.  But the wolves looked at Saadia, unsure what to do.  She growled softly at them and they growled back, recognising kin.  They turned on the mage, and Saadia stood up, blasting him with a lightning bolt.  He flew back and Saadia was amazed at how much power she’d been able to put in the spell; at the College she’d hardly been able to make it do anything. 

“By the Gods…” She whispered as the mage started to get to his feet, groaning.  But it was too late for him; the wolves were on him, tearing at his flesh.  Tarryn stared at the scene, but Saadia turned her attention back to the mage in the cell. 

The screams of the other mage filled the room as Saadia approached the imprisoned mage; an Altmer whose golden eyes were tinged with green, his golden hair wild and unkempt.  He was thin, even for an Altmer, and Saadia guessed he’d been imprisoned for a while. 

“Are you Orthorn?”  She guessed. 

“Yes!”  He answered excitedly, gripping the bars, “Did Arch-Mage Aren send you?  He sent you to rescue me, didn't he?”

“I’m just here for the books.”  Saadia answered.

“What?”  He sounded perplexed.  “The boo-?”  But he stopped mid-word, realisation coming to his eyes, “Oh.  Oh dear.”  He let go of the bars and looked down, clearly afraid he’d be left in the cage now.  “I shouldn't have taken them, I know!”  He looked back up at her, pleading in his eyes.  “It was stupid.  I was stupid.  It won't happen again.  Help me get out of here, and I'll help you find them.  Please!” 

Saadia had never seen an Altmer pleading, admitting an error, looking so dejected and afraid. 

“Where are the books?”  She asked.

“I don't have them anymore.  She took them... The Caller.”  Fear came over his face, but he swallowed it back, “She's the one who put me in here!  Please, let me out of here!”

“And…”  Saadia held her hand up to silence him, “Why did she put you in here?” 

“They threw me in here until they were ready to use me in one of their experiments.”  He said, filled with self-pity, “This wasn't supposed to happen.  I thought they wanted my help, not to use me as a test subject!”

“What do you think of the Thalmor?”  She asked, gauging him.

“What does that have to do with anything?”  But he saw the seriousness all over Saadia’s face.  “They… they’re… annoying?”

“Hmmm.”   Saadia sucked her teeth.  “Annoying.”  She repeated slowly. 

“Monsters?”  He tried, but when she looked unmoved he sighed, “I don’t know much about them, my family have lived here since before I was born.”  He admitted, “But my mother doesn’t like them!”  He offered.  “Do you like them?”  He asked, “I can say that I like them if that’ll help?” 

Saadia turned away and he whimpered miserably. 

She looked over and saw that the wolves had finished their work and were awaiting her command.  Tarryn had sat down on the floor, eyeing the wolves closely. 

Saadia pulled the middle lever and the door to Orthorn’s cell opened.

“Thank you, thank you! I promise I'll help.  And then I'll go back to the College and I'll beg them to let me back in.”  He said as he rushed out and grabbed her hand, kissing it excitedly, “Oh, you've saved me!  Thank you so much.  Who knows what they'd have done to me if you hadn't come along.”  She pulled her hand away from him but he just beamed at her, “I promise I'll help you get out of here.”

Saadia wasn’t used to Altmer being so… un-contained…

“I don’t want your help.”  She answered as she turned to start searching the room. 

“Ah.  I see.”  He sounded very dejected.  “Well, then I'll just stay behind you a little bit, and follow along quietly.”

“No.”  Saadia said.  But then she sighed and rolled her eyes; she knew it would be best to keep an eye on him or he’d get himself killed.

“Don't you need my help?”  He asked miserably. 

“Fine.”  She said reluctantly, “I could use some help.”  She sighed again when his eyes lit up excitedly.

“I shall do my best!”  He answered.

“Do your best to be quiet.”  She replied sharply in a soft voice.

He nodded emphatically in reply.

She tried the door at the top of the stairs, but it was very obviously barred from the other side.  She sighed and went back across the room to try the other door.  It opened, and she began down the hallway; Tarryn, Orthorn and 2 wolves following her. 

They made a lot of noise.

Mostly Orthorn.  Tarryn and the wolves were silent, and Saadia’s creeping was slowly getting better… but Orthorn… he literally tried to walk on tip-toe, tripped over his own feet and head-butted one of the wolf’s in the arse, making it yelp and the other one snap loudly and angrily at him.  After that he didn’t try to creep anymore and walked heavy footed behind the rest of them, Saadia grinding her teeth at every footfall of his she heard. 

“And begin.” 

She heard from a room off the side of the corridor. 

She peaked around the door just as several fireball spells were cast. 

There was a mage teaching some novices how to cast spells.  They were aiming at live vampires, either caged or tied up.  The vampires screamed in agony as their flesh burned.

“And again!”  The mage ordered and the novices all took aim and cast the spell again, sending fireballs hurtling at the tortured vampires. 

“And you wanted to be friends with these people.”  Saadia whispered; the screams of the vampires masking her sounds. 

“I didn’t know they’d be like this.”  Orthorn answered defensively. 

“There’s literally spines and skulls and tortured bodies all over the place … what did you think they were like?”  Saadia asked but when he opened his mouth to reply she held her hand up and gave him a dirty look.  She really didn’t want to hear anything he had to say. 

Saadia waited, watching them, looking for the best opportunity to attack. 

She stepped into the doorway when 3 of the novices stood close together.

“LIZ SLEN!”  She froze the 3 of them and leapt at them, slamming her hammer into them before anyone had chance to stop her.

And then the other mages all started throwing magic around the room as the wolves, Tarryn and Orthorn joined her.

Saadia cast a lightning bolt that fried another mage and ducked a powerful fireball from the mage that had been teaching.  Saadia started to roll to the side but she saw a fire Atronach coming towards her, blocking her route.  She was about to engage it in battle, when it turned to be standing in front of her, protecting her from the fire spells of the mages; it absorbed all their fire and only grew stronger, sending fiery magic back at them.  She looked over at Orthorn as he sent a lightning bolt out amongst the mages, his other hand held up in the direction of the fire Atronach, maintaining his control over the Daedric underling.  She could see by the way his hand was shaking that it was taking a lot of effort. 

She shot lightning bolts out from behind the Atronach, protecting Tarryn and the wolves as they savaged the mage novices.

But the mage teacher was also versed in wards and he kept the animals, and their spells at bay.  Saadia leapt out from behind the Atronach and rushed at the mage as the wolves attacked him from either side.  His ward spell was spread too thin so when Saadia shoulder barged it, it sent him flying back into the wall instead of fully protecting him. 

And when he hit the wall, the spell ceased.  Saadia slammed his head with her warhammer.

“Hitting people without helmets is both a let-down and so satisfying.”  Saadia said as she pulled her warhammer out of his collapsed skull.  “You know when they’ve got a helmet you get to hit them so many more times, this seems too easy… but the sound of cracking skulls is so satisfying…”  She weighed up the pros and cons. 

“You are terrifying.”  Orthorn whispered as he returned the Atronach he had summoned to Oblivion.  She turned to him and gave him a sweet smile.

“And you should remember that at all times.”

“Yes.”  He nodded emphatically, “I will.” 

She searched the bodies for anything worth selling and he looked on with horror.

“I've got to get out of here.”  He complained when he saw her stripping the robes from them.

“100 gold each.”  She said with a grin, “As long as there’s no blood or damage.”  She added.  She enjoyed how he shuddered in revulsion.  “Can you heal the wolves?”  She asked and he looked at them with fear.

“Surely you’re not going to-”

“Can you do any restoration magic?”

“Of course I can, everyone can do a basic healing spell… But they’re wolves…”

“And they have fought alongside us very bravely.”  Saadia noted, “They have risked their lives for us.  Heal them.”  She said as she continued to loot.  She could have done it herself, but she wanted to reserve her Magicka in case she needed it.  He went over to them and gingerly started to heal them while they growled at him but allowed his presence. 

She had no qualms in healing and releasing these wolves; wolves didn’t need to eat people to survive.  They might do it sometimes, but mostly they hunted smaller prey. 

When she was done, they headed down the next corridor.

“The under croft is ahead...”  He told her, “ugh, Necromancers.  Be careful.”

Saadia gave him a nod of acknowledgement. 

She could see a large hall ahead, and as she got closer she saw numerous coffins.  She sighed and swore under her breath, grumbling about necromancers.

She saw 2 necromancers, but as yet, there were no raised creatures.  She wanted to keep it that way.

But Orthorn summoned a flame Atronach and both necromancer looked up when the Atronach sent a fireball down the hall at them. 

“Are you serious?”  Saadia grumbled as the Necromancers threw up a ward spell to block the fireballs and then raised dozens of skeletons.  Saadia sighed loudly and charged into the room, Tarryn and the wolves following, smashing skeletons to pieces, watching the necromancers raise them again.  The necromancers started firing ice spikes at her, but they weren’t strong spikes, so she didn’t bother to dodge them, instead focussing on cutting a path through the skeletons to the necromancers. 

Once she got to them they were easy to kill; their ward spells only blocked magic and her weapon hit them brutally, killing them both in one blow.  The skeletons were easy enough to kill once there were no necromancers to re-raise them. 

“Don’t raise an Atronach before I’ve started the battle again.”  Saadia told Orthorn. 

“Yes… Terribly sorry.”  He answered, understanding what he’d done wrong.

She found some interesting books, gold and gems in the room, and rolled her eyes when both of the wolves took a bone from the skeletons to munch on as they continued. 

They heard raised voices from up ahead and she signalled for everyone to stay behind her as she snuck forward and peeked around the door.

It was 2 conjurers arguing about the best way to raise a zombie.  She felt a hand on her shoulder, she could smell it was Orthorn. 

“We should attack them while they’re busy.”  He whispered a little too loudly for Saadia’s liking.  Luckily, the fight had come to blows, so neither of the conjurers noticed. 

“No, we should let them kill each other.”  Saadia answered in a terse whisper. 

They watched the battle, Orthorn standing very close to her, his breath would have been on her neck if the Masque of Clavicus Vile didn’t have neck coverings.  Saadia missed fighting with Lydia or Rayya; they knew how to fight and how to behave properly.  Or anyone in the Circle; the best warriors she knew.  Other than the Shield-maidens of course. 

When the necromancer’s fight was over, one of them lay dead on the floor, the other strutting proudly.

“See this is how you do it Roderetus!”  He said smugly as he raised the dead body of his fallen comrade. 

Saadia shuddered before she stormed into the room.

“YOL!”  She killed the necromancer and his raised zombie almost instantly.  “Fire is so much fun.”  She said with a smile.  Orthorn swallowed and nodded. 

She looked over the table they’d been sitting at and saw a strange golden chalice type of thing.  There was a weird, thick oil inside of it.  She picked it up, a confused look on her face.

“That’s Dwarven oil.”  Orthorn said, “Great for alchemy.” 

“Thanks.”  Saadia said and put it in her satchel.  “What’s that noise?”  She asked; there was a strange mechanical screeching noise that clicked and then stopped, and then started, clicked and stopped. 

“We had thought that there might be Dwemer ruins nearby.”  He said and she stared at him for a moment, having very little idea of what that might mean. 

“Alright.”  She answered and headed towards the door to the next room. 

In the next room was a necromancer, humming to himself as he prepared a meal.  Saadia killed him before he even knew she was there.  She took off his robes and Orthorn grabbed some food, eating it hurriedly.  This was a kitchen of sorts and it was filled with food. 

“I hope there aren’t anymore.”  Orthorn said looking at the dead necromancer.

“You know that there are!”  Saadia answered.

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t hope that there’s not.”  He answered, his mouth full of sweet roll.

She turned away from him to see Tarryn chewing on something.

“What are you eating Tarryn?’  She asked, “Is that a spine?  Or part of a vampire?”  She asked and took the food from the sabercat’s mouth.  “It’s part of a zombie!  Don’t eat parts of a zombie!”  Saadia said and put the chunk of flesh on the table.  She grabbed some raw chicken and tossed it to Tarryn and the cat snapped it up. 

There were 2 doors in the kitchen; one of them was another unpickable lock.  She gave it a frustrated push, but it was also magically enforced; she knew that there was no way through that door. 

“It just leads outside.”  Orthorn said.

“Ah.”  Saadia now had an idea of where they were in regards to the outside layout of the keep. 

She continued through the other door, killing mages as she went.

“Why did I ever come here?”  Orthorn complained.

“Because you’re a fool.”  Saadia mumbled as she saw another one of the unusual gems she’d already picked up; floating pink above its golden case.  She picked it up and looked at it, wondering how many of these there were and just what they were.  She put it in her satchel and looked up at Orthorn who was looking through the next door.

“The library is just through here.  We're getting close now.”  He told her, trying to be as helpful as possible. 

“Let’s go.”  She said, glad that they were getting close to her objective; the books for Urag. 

The ‘library’ was just several bookshelves arranged first around the circular walls and then in a smaller circle in the centre of the room to form a circular aisle of bookshelves.  But there were 2 gaps in the bookshelves in both the outer row and the inner row.  In the outer row, the gaps led to doorways, but in the inner row they led to a small area with a few tables and chairs inside of the bookshelves, the backs of the bookshelves facing in on the private little enclave.  It would be a cute, pleasant little library if there were actually any books on the shelves that weren’t ruined or burned.  Most of the shelves had hunks of flesh, kettles, alchemy ingredients, skulls and destroyed books on them. 

They killed the 2 mages that had been sitting in the small enclave; the wolves and Tarryn killing one of them, Saadia killing the other, Orthorn conjuring a fire Atronach again, and then banishing her as soon as he realised the fight was already over. 

Saadia gave him a look and bit her tongue, turning towards the other door.

It led to a wide set of stairs winding up into the still standing tower of the keep.  There were candles on every single step, lighting the air with a soft flickering light.

“Romantic.”  Saadia quipped as they started up the stairs, Orthorn’s feet hitting each step loudly, making Saadia sigh in frustration.  Tarryn and the wolves crept up the stairs beside her, absolutely silently; Saadia didn’t mind having that pack with her. 

She came to the door at the top of the stairs, a few book shelves on the landing with the door.  Saadia took a few books and then slowly opened the door. 

And there in the middle of the room stood an Altmer mage - an incredibly beautiful, powerful woman. 

“So, you're the one who barged into my home and laid waste to my projects.”  The Altmer mage said in a cool voice her eyes narrowing as she looked Saadia up and down.  “How nice to meet you.”

“And who are you?”  Saadia asked resting the head of her hammer on the floor, her hand on the end of the handle, measuring this Altmer mage.

“Names no longer matter.  You may refer to me as The Caller.”

“Ah.”  Saadia said softly; so this is who she was looking for according to Orthorn.

“Now, do you have a reason for making such a mess?”

“I want the books this fool,” She hitched a thumb at Orthorn, “gave you.” 

“So you're just one of the Arch-Mage's lackeys?  That's disappointing.”  Her tone was very disapproving.

“Actually I’m Urag’s lackey.”  Saadia returned and the Caller smiled, amused by her attitude.  But her face quickly became serious again. 

“You show real promise.  But you come here, kill my assistants, disrupt my work... You've annoyed me, so I don't think I'll be giving you anything.”  She said as she crossed her arms. 

Saadia considered the mage.  She had no doubt she could beat her, but she also had no doubt that most of the company she had with her would either be killed or seriously injured in the process; this woman was seriously powerful – her Magicka crackled in the air around her silently, leaving a feeling of popping in Saadia’s ears. 

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement.”  Saadia decided to play to safe, and also take a gamble. 

“An arrangement?  After you’ve destroyed so much?”  The Caller asked, but her eyes took in Saadia, obviously also aware of Saadia’s power.  “Fine.”  She said reluctantly and then nodded towards Orthorn, “Leave me the Elf and you may go with your books.”

“I, uh... wait, what?”  Orthorn asked nervously.

“This little adventure of yours has cost me a number of test subjects.  I need more, and you'll do nicely.”  The Caller explained to him as if he were an imbecile.

“But why?”  He asked pitifully and Saadia rolled her eyes, wishing Orthorn would just shut up. 

 **“S** he gets the books, I get you.  It's very simple.”  Her tone was very condescending and Orthorn’s normally lovely golden skin suddenly blanched and he turned to Saadia.

“You wouldn't do that, would you?  You wouldn't leave me here with her!”

“Why on Nirn wouldn’t I?”  Saadia answered.

“I'm waiting.”  The Caller demanded.

“You have a deal.”   Saadia said and looked at Orthorn.  “Enjoy the rest of your life.”  She said and the Caller pointed out a pedestal with the books on it.  Saadia went to them while the Caller went to Orthorn who backed away, trying to melt into the wall, cringing, whimpering.

“Oh the things I’m going to do to you.”  The Caller whispered, running a finger down his cheek. 

And then Saadia slit her throat from behind, spraying Orthorn’s face with blood.

She tried to gasp but just gurgled horridly, her hand going to her throat. 

Orthorn looked like he had no idea what was going on as the Caller gripped at his robes with her other hand, her mouth working silently. 

Saadia stabbed the Caller in the back, piercing her lung.  As she pulled her dagger out she spun the Caller around and stabbed her in the stomach, disembowelling her.

“You didn’t really think I was going to let you live, did you?”  She said to the Caller as she fell to the floor, the life bleeding from her rapidly.  “You alright there?”  She asked the stunned Orthorn.

“I… Uh…”  He stammered, wiping the blood from his face.  “You really scared me there for a moment…”  He said, obviously close to fainting. 

“Take some deep breaths.”  Saadia recommended, “You’re a thief, and a fool… and you wanted to have friends and fit in, so you made some bad decisions.”  She said, “And you turned a blind eye to some evil stuff.”  She told him and he nodded, “You’ve got some ground to make up, some apologies to make, and you’ve got to walk a straight, narrow path.  You’ve a lot of hard work to do.  But you don’t deserve to be tortured or to die for being a fool.” 

“Thank you.”  he whispered gratefully, “For giving me a second chance.”

“You’ve got a lot of very hard work to do.”  She re-iterated, “I doubt the College will let you back in straight away.”  She told him honestly, “They may never let you back in.  And you just have to stay good either way.  Don’t make this mistake ever again.  Next time I will kill you.”  She said, “Because some very evil stuff was happening down here.”  He nodded.

“I’ll be good.” 

“And for the record; the Thalmor are evil.  Don’t mess with them.”

“Understood.”  He said.

“Now it’s time to loot.”  She said with a grin, searching the Caller’s body.

She found a key and few small things worth selling. 

After grabbing the books, Saadia used the key on the door. 

“By the Gods…”  Orthorn said in awe at the huge amount of loot in the room.  Saadia grinned. 

“She didn’t share with you all then?”  Saadia said as she started to go through the loot. 

“No.”  Orthorn said.  “Am I allowed to take any of this?”  He asked.

“Sure.”  She tossed him a few bags of gold.

“Thank you!”  He said, “I’ll need this so I can afford to stay at the inn in Winterhold until the College takes me back.” 

“You might have to do some work or ask your parents for help.”  Saadia noted, trying to hide her smile; it’d do him good to have to do either.

“My parents would be so ashamed…”  He said sadly.  “I think I’ll need… need to work…”

“You’ll survive it Orthorn.”  She reassured him. 

“Thank you.”  He said softly.  “I know what you think of me.  And I know I deserve it.”  He said with his eyes lowered, “You got me out of that cage and I won't forget it.  Thank you again, and good luck to you; I’m going to head back to Winterhold alone.”

“It’s a dangerous trip…”  She said.

“I know.  But if I can’t make it home to Winterhold, maybe I don’t deserve to get back into the College.”  He said, “I hope I see you around again Saadia.”  He bowed his head to her and left via a small trapdoor in the roof. 

Saadia shrugged and went back to looting.

When she left the keep, Orthorn was nowhere to be seen.  The wolves howled and a pack of wolves showed up, greeting them excitedly.  They all sniffed her and licked her hands before taking off at a run across the fields.  Saadia put her hand on Tarryn and Fast Travelled back to the College courtyard. 

She went back in to look at the orb.  It was thrumming with power.  At the moment, no one else was there.  But usually there was someone with the orb, desperately trying to figure it out.  It bothered her that Ancano was so interested in this thing; she wondered what he had found out, what he wanted it for…

She sat down in an alcove and took out the 3 books she had to return to Urag, wanting to read them first. 

The first book she looked at was a fragment of a book called _‘On Artaeum.’_

She knew that the Isle of Artaeum was the home of the Psijic order.  The island had once been the third largest island of the Summerset archipelago.  Before it disappeared.

The Psijic Order had been around since early in the first era.  The book talked about the important role they’d always played in politics and the type of magic they practiced; the ‘Elder way’ taught to them by the original race of Tamriel.  Saadia knew that to be the Ehlnofey.  Their magic was closely tied to the forces of nature, which didn’t surprise Saadia since many of the Ehlnofey gave up their lives or powers to make the laws of nature.  The Psijics are almost always Elves; Altmer and Bosmer.  And apparently the island they lived on was idyllically perfect and beautiful. 

Saadia closed the book and opened the next one.

It was called _‘the Last King of the Ayleids_.’ 

Saadia had heard of Ayleids before, but hadn’t bothered to look into them; they were an ancient race of Heartland High Elves, that existed before recorded history.  It spoke of the slow demise of the empire of Ayleids, thought to be brutal slave masters by some, but others thought them excellent administrators, leaders and rulers of empires.  Their power slowly waned until their populations were basically absorbed by the Elven populations in Valenwood and High Rock.  Meaning that the Bosmer and Bretons got a good dose of the Ayleid blood

Saadia skimmed the book; it was heavy on history, dates, locations, deep research.

So far the books had been interesting but nothing useful that she could see.

She opened the last book.

It was a recounting of the Night of Tears.

She read the story, her brows furrowed; she knew this story.  The Snow Elves attached the largest Nord settlement at Saarthal…

But the author proposed that this was not a battle about territory as was generally believed.  The author believed that the ancient Nords – called Atmorans, had found something buried beneath the city as they dug to make their halls of the dead.  They attempted to keep it buried, hidden… but the Snow Elves found out about it and attacked, wanting the power for themselves.  The author reasoned that the attack had begun as a very focussed attack, not intending to take out the whole settlement, but Ysgramor knew something of the power of what they had, and fought them, making the Elves decide to wipe them all out.  Which led to the Atmorans returning and taking whatever the power they found was and seal it away safely from the Elves. 

The author acknowledges that no one will even know why the Night of Tears happened and that this was all conjecture, but Saadia looked up at the orb and knew it was right.  They’d found the orb, the Snow Elves had wanted it, killing all the Atmorans to get it.  Ysgramor had returned to take the orb back and seal it beneath Saarthal safely, and then wiped out as many of the Elves as he could to make sure they never got their hands on the orb. 

She felt a coldness in the pit of her stomach.  Whatever this thing was, it has already caused so many acts of genocide and thousands of years of enmity between Humans and Mer.  It was powerful.  And Ancano wanted it.  And if Ancano wanted, that meant the Thalmor wanted it.  And she knew what the Thalmor ultimately wanted.  She wondered if the Snow Elves had wanted the same. 

She looked back down at the book, which was urging Nords to find that which belonged to them, a great knowledge and power that had been locked away.

She closed the book and looked back at the orb.  This thing was dangerous.  If only because the Thalmor wanted it.

She headed straight to the Arcanaeum, wanting to get these books into the hands of Urag as soon as possible. 

When she was finally standing across from him, she handed him the books, with ‘ _The Night of Tears’_ on top of the small pile with a satisfied smile. 

“Found them.”  She said and he looked down at the books with real delight; as if she had returned his long lost children. 

“Well, well.”  He said with a pleased tone, his big hands taking the books from her, delicately running his fingers along their spines like a lover, “And you seem to be in one piece!”  He said impressed, “Thank you.”  And Saadia heard the real gratitude in his voice.  “I'll look these over, and inform Mirabelle if I find anything relevant.”

“See this one?”  Saadia pointed to the top book. 

“ _‘_ _Night of Tears_ ’, eh?”  He said putting the other books down and opening it gently, “I remember this one.”  He skipped past the description of Saarthal in its heyday and went straight to the attack.  “Well, isn't that interesting.”  He mumbled to himself as he read, Saadia watching him closely, “Did you read it yourself?”  He looked up at her, and she nodded, “This book has some interesting implications.”

“Oh yes.”  Saadia agreed.

“You should mention that to Tolfdir.”  He said and gently put the book down, obviously meaning to continue reading them later.  He turned to another pile of books and sighed, reluctantly taking 3 books from it.  “And... here.  I suppose you've earned these.”  He said handing them to her like he had had to choose which of his beloved children to hand over to a murderer.

“How about I just read them and bring them back.”  She said and his face lit up.

“Yes that would be best.”  He agreed readily, clearly very relieved. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”  He answered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I could always just keep these books.”  She threatened and his eyes narrowed. 

“Ask away, apprentice.” Urag said coolly. 

“Do you know any of the old Atmoran languages?”

“There’s only one old Atmoran language, and it has several dialects.”  He answered.  “And yes I know them.  I know over a dozen languages.”

“Okay, a friend of mine told me that he and his brother were named after his mother’s favourite animals, but in the ancient languages.”  She explained, “But he doesn’t know what the animals are.”

“What’s his name?”

“Vilkas.”

“It means wolf.”  He answered.  “And if you mean the Wolf brothers from the Companions, both of their names mean wolf in different dialects of the old Atmoran language.  Farkas is also wolf.” 

“Really?  Wow…”

“Yes, they wear the wolf insignia of the Companions and their names literally mean wolf in the language that Ysgramor would have spoken.  If you believe in fate…”  He said and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Perhaps their mother really wanted them to join the Companions.”  She said with a shrug, trying to hide how surprised she was; no one knew that they were also werewolves.  “Hey, I found something else under Saarthal.”  She said, thinking of the amulet fragment and the writ of sealing, “Something about Jyrik-”

“I hope you’re not talking about this.”  He said and turned to the locked bookshelf directly behind him.  This was obviously where he kept the most valuable and dangerous of the books.  He handed her the book, his eyes watching her closely; making sure she didn’t hurt his precious book. 

She opened it up and read the contents quickly. 

“Much of Skyrim’s history has been lost…” She mumbled as she read, “legends, folk tales and half-remembered truths…”  She read through several legends; the people of Morthal speak about a Pale Lady, the Reachmen speak about Faolan Red-Eagle… “The Forbidden Legend.”  Saadia read out loud, “Arch-Mage Gauldur… In the dawning days of the First Era, the story goes, there lived a powerful wizard by the name of Gauldur.  Wise and just, he was well known in the courts of King Harald and the Jarls of Skyrim, and his aid and counsel were sought by Human and Mer alike.”  She wondered if she should skip over this; it didn’t seem relevant and there were dozens more folk tales to read about in this book, “And then he was murdered.  Some say one of his sons killed him, others that king Harald, jealous of his power, gave the order.  But Gauldur's three sons Jyrik,” She paused and looked up at Urag, who nodded sagely.  She looked back down at the book, “Sigdis and Mikrul fled into the night, pursued by a company of Harald's best warriors and the Lord Geirmund, the king's personal battlemage.  A great chase ensued, from the wilds of the Reach to the glacial north.  One brother is said to have perished in the ruins of Folgunthur, at the Foot of Solitude.  The others were run to ground soon thereafter.  And once it was done, king Harald ordered every record of their murders destroyed, and Gauldur's name and deeds were struck from the rolls of history.  Even today, few sources remain, and no bard will tell the tale.  But perhaps the truth yet remains in some ancient ruin, waiting to be unearthed.  For nothing is ever truly forgotten.”

“All the old legends always have some truth to them.”  Urag said as she handed back the book to him.  “I have read that the 3 brothers took their father’s ancient amulet and divided it between them, laying waste to parts of Skyrim with their new-found power.  That the High King Harald struck it from history so no one would ever find the power of the amulet.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I met a Dunmer conjurer, Daynas Valen, who was quite obsessed with the topic.”  Urag answered.  “I haven’t seen him in a while, unsurprisingly.”  He added with an amused tone, “I’d forget about it if I were you.”

“Yes, but I do appear to be in possession of one of the fragments of the amulet.”  Saadia answered and Urag cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Well you do seem more capable of surviving ancient ruins than anyone else here.”  He noted, “perhaps you’ll find all 3 parts of the amulet, reforge it and have the terrible power of Gauldur.” 

“That doesn’t seem to bother you…”

“You’ll probably die before you do it.”  He answered, “most people who go into the ancient ruins do.”

“Yes, but most people aren’t the Dragonborn.”  She retorted.

“Yes, I’d heard you were.”  He said, unimpressed, “You still don’t get to mistreat my books.  Understood?”

“Yes I understand Urag.”  She answered with a smile; she liked this Orc.

“Good.”  He answered, “Well if you manage to remake the Amulet, let me see it?”  He asked.  “I can write a book about it, perhaps.”

“Of course.”  Saadia answered, “Do you write many books?”

“Thousands.”  He said, “All of them are reference books.”  He pointed to some shelves to the left.  “They are there.” 

“I’ve read many of those books.  Excellent work… you don’t sign any of them?”

“I’ve no need of fame.  Just my books.”  He answered.  “Go to Tolfdir apprentice.”  He dismissed her and turned to the books she had brought him. 

She went back downstairs and saw that Tolfdir had returned to the orb with his notes. 

“Hello Tolfdir.”  She said as she approached him.  “Urag suggested I come see you.”  She told him.

“Did he now?”  Tolfdir asked, clearly glad to speak with her, “Does he have information about your wonderful discovery?”  He asked.

“Our discovery, Tolfdir!”  She corrected him and the old man gave her a warm smile, “I found a certain book, _‘Night of Tears’_ , that he thinks you should read.”

“Is that the one about something buried beneath Saarthal?”  He asked, searching his memory, “Something that Humans and Mer fought over?”

“That’s the one.”  Saadia said.

“I’ll have to make a point of rereading it; I don’t recall the details of it.”  He told her, “but I just can’t seem to tear myself away,” He looked back at the orb, “whatever it is, it’s beauty beyond what I have seen before.”  He said and Saadia felt a sudden chill in her heart when she saw the way Tolfdir looked at it.  Power, it seemed, was always seductive, always addictive.  “If you’d allow me to indulge myself for a moment, I thought I’d make a few observations?”  He asked her and she nodded, watching him closely.  “I still haven’t been able to determine what the language is, the script is quite unlike anything we’ve ever seen before, although the general consensus is that there is some small resemblance to Daedric script.”  He acknowledged, “Now I’m not sure that you’re quite as attuned as I am, given my extensive years of experience,” Saadia noticed Ancano approaching and sighed silently, “but can you feel that?”

“I sure can.”  She said under her breath.

“This marvellous object… it practically radiates Magicka, and yet it’s unlike anything I’ve felt before.”  He looked up at the orb in wonder, “Arch-Mage Savos Aren is already hard at work and hopefully we’ll have more information soon.”  He added, “But I’m quite interested in the theory that it might be Aedric writing.  Or perhaps Ehlnofey, I even thought it might be-”

“I'm afraid I must intrude.”  Ancano interrupted Tolfdir, “I need to speak to your associate immediately.”  His golden eyes turned to Saadia.

“This is most inappropriate!”  Tolfdir complained angrily, “We are involved in serious research here!”

“Yes, I've no doubt of its gravity.”  Ancano returned condescendingly, “This, however, is a matter that cannot wait.”

Saadia narrowed her eyes in disgust at Ancano while Tolfdir opened his mouth in surprise, sputtering for a moment, before narrowing his eyes and shaking his head.

“Well, I'm quite sure I've never been interrupted like this before... the audacity!”  Tolfdir glared at Ancano for a moment before turning to Saadia, “I suppose we'll have to continue this at some later time, when we can avoid interruptions.”  He said pointedly.

“Of course, my friend.”  Saadia answered and squeezed his hand before turning to Ancano with a murderous look on her face. 

“You need to come with me immediately.”  Ancano said coldly, ignoring Tolfdir completely now.  “Let’s go.”  He said guiding her towards the stairs that led up to the Arch-Mage’s quarters. 

He seemed angry and Saadia supposed it was because of her previous taunting.  So she decided to continue in her fine tradition.

“So now I know what it feels like to be you.”  She said with a grin, “Because I have no idea what’s going on.” 

“Really?”  He stopped and turned to her.  Saadia shrugged blithely.  “Well allow me to clarify the situation.”  He said tightly, “I’d like to know why there’s someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order here in the College.”  He demanded, “More importantly, I’d like to know why he’s asking for you specifically.”  His eyes were blazing with barely contained anger, but Saadia just shrugged again.  “So we’re going to have a little chat with him to find out exactly what he wants.”

“Aren’t you just an advisor here?”  Saadia mocked.  She heard Ancano breathe deeply; containing his anger.

“Technically that is true.”  He answered through clenched teeth.  “But I still report to the Aldmeri Dominion and I cannot ignore this situation.”  He tried to sound more welcoming, friendly, but Saadia wasn’t buying it and he saw that in her eyes.  “Don’t worry, you can return to your petty squabbles and meaningless research as soon as this matter is resolved.”  He said condescendingly and began to turn back to the door to the Arch-Mage’s quarters.

“Why does the Psijic order scare you so much, little Thalmor?”  She asked with an equally condescending tone, her face brimming with amusement. 

“I'll be the one asking the questions.”  His eyes were thoroughly hostile and Saadia was starting to see into his heart now.  Starting to see who he really was.  “All you need to know is that the Psijic Order is a rogue organization, believing themselves to be above the law.  They have clashed with the Aldmeri Dominion before, and I have no intention of allowing that to happen here.”

“Oh, then I can’t wait to meet them.”  She answered, having no intention of letting him know she’d already spoken to someone from the Psijic order before. 

She opened the door to the stairs that led up to the Arch-Mage’s quarters, annoying Ancano; she was meant to be following him, and went up the stairs too fast for him to keep up, with a huge grin on her face. 

“Must be fun playing messenger boy for the Arch-Mage.”  She said as he caught up with her.  He grabbed her arm hard.

“Now you’re going to speak to this… monk…”  He said the word with disgust, “and find out why he is here, and then he will be removed from college grounds.”  He said through a clenched jaw. 

“Are you going to play security guard too?  I would have thought these roles were beneath a Thalmor agent such as yourself.”  She mocked and turned away before he had chance to reply, stepping confidently into the Arch-Mage’s quarters.   

She saw Savos speaking with a monk from the Psijic Order.  Savos Aren seemed very impressed to be speaking with the monk.

“Saadia!”  He said delightedly, “This is Quaranir, from the Psijic Order if you can believe that!  He’s asked… to… ssssss-” Everything slowed down, the colour bleaching away from the room.  Saadia stared at the Arch-Mage’s face, frozen mid-word.  She turned to look at Ancano, his arms crossed, looking quite pallid in the black and white tones the world now took on.  She turned the Psijic monk.  She had experienced this before in Saarthal, so she wasn’t at all shocked this time. 

“Please do not be alarmed.  I mean you no harm.”  Quaranir said in a gentle voice.

“I’m not alarmed.”  She answered.

“It is good to meet you in person.”  He said with a warm smile.  Saadia gave him a smile in return, but crossed her arms; she still didn’t know if she trusted these Psijics.  

“What's going on?  What do you want with me?”  She asked.

“I'd simply like to talk to you.”  Quaranir answered.

“And freezing Savos was necessary for that?”  She asked. 

“Yes, it was regrettably necessary.”  He answered, “I've given us a chance to speak privately, but I'm afraid I can't do this for long.  We must be brief.”  He informed her, “The situation here at your College is of dire importance, and attempts to contact you as we have previously have failed.”

“So Nerien can’t project himself everywhere then huh?”  She said with a grin.

“I believe it is due to the very source of our concern, as is my inability to do this for as long as usual.”  He answered, “This object... the Eye of Magnus as your people have taken to calling it.  The energy coming from it has prevented us from reaching you with the visions you have already seen.”  Saadia nodded her head thoughtfully.  “The longer it remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes.  And so I have come here personally to tell you it must be dealt with.”

“If this is dangerous, then why don't you do something about it?”  Saadia asked simply.

“I'm afraid it's not that simple.”

“Why not?”  She asked, “I mean, what does this have to do with me?”

“You set this chain of events in motion at Saarthal.”  He answered, “You must understand, the Psijic Order does not typically... intervene directly in events.”

“I see.”  She said rolling her eyes. 

“My presence here will be seen as an affront to some within the Order, and as soon as we have finished, I will be leaving your College.  I'm all too aware that my presence has aroused suspicion, especially in Ancano, your Thalmor associate.  Nevertheless, my Order will not act directly.  You must take it upon yourself to do so.”

Saadia sighed deeply.

“First, he’s not my associate.  Second, I’m tired of hearing the story ‘we know how dangerous this is and we’re super powerful, but you have to deal with it.’”  Saadia said, thinking of the Greybeards who knew much and had a lot of skill but did nothing to stop Alduin, “And third, why should I even trust your Order anyway?”

“I know that it is difficult to understand.”  Quaranir answered, “But Nerien is working within the Order to allow some direct involvement in this matter.  Until he succeeds it’s on you to deal with this.”  He said, “And I assume you feel that you cannot trust us because of Ancano's distaste for the Psijic Order?  The Thalmor see our Order as a threat because we have power, and we will not allow them to control us.  I assure you that we mean you no harm.”

“Alright, you assumed very wrong there, friend.”  Saadia answered, “As far as I’m concerned, anyone who pisses of the Thalmor is good value.”  She said, “I’m more concerned with the Elven belief that you’re descendant of Gods and that Humans are not, and that destroying the mortal plain will allow you to return to the Divine.”  She stepped closer to him, “You might be setting me up to get this thing out of the hands of the Thalmor, only to put it into yours… and you might be just as bad as them.” 

“We do not believe as the Thalmor do.”  He answered, “If you knew anything of us, you would know that we revere nature.”  Saadia remembered that from the books she had retrieved for Urag.  “We would do nothing to harm it… I suppose our long absence from this world has led to this distrust and ignorance of us and our ways.”  He acknowledged.  Saadia searched his face.

“Alright.”  She said slowly and uncrossed her arms, “So what exactly is the problem?”

“As you may have learned, this object... The Eye... is immensely powerful.”  He explained, “The world is not ready for it.  If it remains here, it will be misused.  Indeed, many in the Order believe it has already... Rather, something will happen soon, something that cannot be avoided.”

“Can’t be avoided?”

“I’m afraid not.”  He looked truly sorry for that and she saw his eyes stray to Savos and then Ancano for the briefest of moments before returning to her. 

“If it can’t be stopped, what do you expect from me, then?”

“We believe that your efforts should be directed toward dealing with the aftermath.”  He answered, “But…” He lowered his eyes, and she knew that he felt that the Order were asking a lot of her, “but we cannot predict what that will be.”

“Eh, unpredictability I’m fine with.”  She shrugged, “I'll help, but I don't know what to do.”

“Unfortunately, much of this future is as obscured to us as it is to you.”  He sounded truly upset by this, “The overwhelming power of the Eye makes it difficult for us to see.”  He sighed deeply, “I fear I have already overstepped the bounds of my Order, but I will offer this: seek out the Augur of Dunlain here in your College.  His perception may be more coherent than ours.”  He looked up at her, his golden eyes were shot through with a deep but vibrant green.  He was really rather attractive, his angular features were stronger than most Altmer, his jawline wider, but his cheekbones were as sharp as any Elf’s.  She thought that a moment passed between them; like he had read her mind, a small smile came to his face, but the moment was fleeting, tempered by the importance of their conversation. 

“Who is the Augur of Dunlain?”  Saadia asked, her mind on the topic at hand again. 

“He was once a student here at the College.”  Quaranir answered, “Now he is...” He paused as if trying to think of the best way to describe him, “something different.”  He said eventually. 

“Something different…?”  She asked, crossing her arms again.

“Yes.”

“Where can I find this Augur?”  Saadia said with a sigh.

“I... I am unsure.”  He clearly did not like having so little information.  “He is somewhere within the College.  Surely one of your colleagues must know his location.”  He said hopefully, “I am sorry I cannot provide you with further help, but this conversation requires a great deal of effort on my part.”  He stared at her for a moment, “Now, I am afraid I must leave you.  We will continue to watch over you, and guide you as best we can.  I will stay at the Frozen Hearth for a while, should you need me.”  He added and then stepped closer to her, taking her hand, “It is within you to succeed.”  He said fiercely.  “Never forget that.”

“I won’t.”  She said, staring at him for a moment before they both stepped back and Quaranir let out a deep breath, slowly time came back to normal.

“Sssspeak… to… you!”  Savos finished his sentence and then furrowed his brows.  He turned to Quaranir.  “I'm sorry, were you about to say something?”  He had obviously felt something, but wasn’t sure what it was.  He looked around, as if searching for some sign of what had just happened.

“Well, what is the meaning of this visit of yours?”  Ancano demanded.

“I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand.”  Quaranir answered politely and Saadia had to put a hand over her mouth, pretending to cough, to hide her smile.  Ancano narrowed his eyes.

“Don't play coy with me.”  His tone was icy, “You asked to see a specific member of the College.  Here she is.  Now what is it that you want?”    
“There's been a misunderstanding.”  Quaranir continued the same polite tone, “Clearly I should not be here.  I shall simply take my leave.”

“What?”  Ancano’s anger was barely contained, “What trickery is this?  You're not going anywhere until I find out what you're up to.”

“I'm not 'up to' anything.”  Quaranir replied and Saadia had to admire how he handled Ancano’s rage so calmly.  “I apologise if I have offended you in any way.”  
“We shall see about this…”  He was seething as he firmly took hold of Quaranir’s arm and motioned to the door. 

Saadia and Savos watched them leave, Ancano fuming, Quaranir a picture-perfect image of serenity.

“I'm... I'm not sure what happened.”  Savos said faintly as he went to his favourite chair and sat down his hand on his head, “A monk from the Psijic Order, here, after all these years… and then he just leaves.  I hope we didn't offend him somehow.”  He fretted.

“No, he thinks you’re great.”  Saadia soothed, “He just froze time so we could speak privately.”

“Oh?”

“I think he was most concerned about Ancano not hearing.”  Saadia noted and Savos nodded slowly.

“If I could refuse his presence I would.”  The Arch-Mage said sadly, “But the Thalmor have made it quite clear to me that refusal was not an option.  And while I am certain we could repel their attack… I will not endanger any of my professors, scholars or students.”  He shook his head, “But I do not trust that man.”

“Nor do I, Savos.”  Saadia agreed.  “Anyway, have you ever heard of the Augur of Dunlain?” 

“Has Tolfdir been telling stories again?”  He asked testily, “I thought I made it quite clear that this was a subject inappropriate for conversation.  Please don't allow him to continue to discuss the subject.”

“Alright…” Saadia answered, trying to figure out what was going on here; why would Quaranir tell her to find something that Savos wouldn’t talk about?  “I’ll leave you to rest.  Being frozen for that long must have… given you a light head.”

“Yes, I’m not feeling myself.”  He agreed.

“Drink some water.”  She advised before leaving. 

She headed back downstairs to Tolfdir who was still taking notes; he had books and books of notes now. 

“I hope that wasn’t a waste of your time.”  Tolfdir said, obviously still put out by Ancano’s interruption. 

“Not entirely.”  She answered, “Have you ever heard of the Augur of Dunlain?” 

“Well now, there's a name I haven't heard in some time.”  Tolfdir said happily, “My goodness, it's been years since I've spoken with him.  I suppose he's still down in the Midden, but I haven't checked.  Are you going to see him?  Is that what that was about?”

“More or less.”  Saadia answered.

“Do tell him "hello" for me, won't you?”

“Of course… um… Where is the Midden?”  
“Underneath the College.  It's not the nicest place, so if you go down there, please be careful.”  He answered and then seemed to remember something, “Oh!  It’s of limits at the moment!”  He said, “Nasty business with some students deaths a few months ago.”  He said, “There’s been an outbreak of the dead rising down there since then.” 

“I see.”  Saadia answered, “Then I’ll avoid it.”  She said, seeing Phinis in one of the alcoves working; she knew he was stickler for the rules.  “Can you tell me more about the Augur of Dunlain?” 

“Well, I suppose he wouldn't mind...”  Tolfdir said, “He was a brilliant student, an accomplished wizard.  Delved into magic in a way none had seen before.  But, I think, he became too focused on just how much power he could acquire.  That's what led to the accident.”

“Accident…?”

“Yes.”  Tolfdir said without any hint of an explanation coming. 

“Okay.”  Saadia said, “Than you for your help.  I might head to bed.  I have had a long day.” 

“Goodnight, Saadia dear.”  Tolfdir said with a warm smile. 

“Goodnight, old man.”  She said fondly.  He chuckled and waved her off, looking back to the orb. 

Saadia decided to chase it all up tomorrow; she was tied, and she wanted sleep.  She had a feeling that the next few days wouldn’t have a lot of time for sleep, so she wanted to grab it while she could. 

She got to her room and took off her armour, looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes on the wolf insignia on her armour as she unlaced it. 

She took off her tunic and started to oil her hair, her eyes on the wolf tattoo on her chest.  She couldn’t help but wonder what Vilkas would think about his name meaning wolf. 

She touched the tattoo and knew she would see him soon, she’d see them both soon.  She was ready to go home. 

But first she had to deal with this orb, before Ancano tapped into its power somehow.  She just knew he was up to something. 

She laid down in bed and stared up in the ceiling thinking about the wolf brothers.  She was thinking about them a lot lately. 

 


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eveerez over at tumblr asked for another chapter for a holiday present, so here you all go!  
> thank you all for reading it and have a great holiday period!
> 
> just a reminder to read book 1 first, if you're new to finding this story  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679933/chapters/26289384 - here's book 1.

Vilkas sat with his back against the wall, his foot up on the bench, his other foot on the ground, his plate of half eaten food on the table.  The courtyard bathed in moonlight.  It was late. 

He was moody; he and Farkas had had a bit of a fight.  Both of them were moody; neither of them were getting enough sex or sleep.  At least Farkas was seeing to one of those needs right now.  Very loudly. 

So Vilkas was out here, enjoying the solitude and the crisp night air.  His eyes strayed to the door of the Underforge, invisible to those that weren’t of the wolf blood. 

He looked up to the soft glow of the still burning embers of the Sky Forge.  He had often wondered how Hircine had managed to corrupt the mountain that the Sky Forge was atop.  Was it a deliberate act by the Daedra filth?  He wondered darkly.  The Sky Forge was the realm of the Aedra, that much was clear.  So why was the heart of the mountain the realm of a Daedra?  He had never understood that.  He wondered if the Companions had brought that corruption here and felt the shame of his Beastblood keenly. 

He tried to keep his mind focussed on the usual lofty thoughts he had; Gods, morality, things like that.

But all his mind kept turning to was the look of betrayal in her eyes.

His feelings for her had been a betrayal.

Even the most pure, and yes, deeply complicated, feelings he had ever had in his life, had been a betrayal of one of the most important people in his life. 

He felt the stain of his being, his feelings, his presence, very deeply. 

He had wronged Saadia.  He understood that.  But he didn’t know how to undo it, how to make it better. 

And he thought almost non-stop about going to the College.  He could show them a small spell to get past the Elf at the front gate and walk into the College as a student.  Not that he wanted to be a student… he just wanted to see her, to be sure she was alright, to apologise.

But that was what he wanted.  Not what she wanted.  And she was the person who had been wronged, so what she wanted was far more important than what he wanted.  Seeing her again would make him feel better, but it would not be what she wanted.  It would be pushing himself on her, forcing her to deal with him when she had made clear she did not want that.  It would be another betrayal. 

He sighed loudly. 

“Heavy thoughts?”  Kodlak said as he closed the door behind him.  Vilkas hadn’t even heard him open the door.

“As always.”  Vilkas answered.

“Ah, but I doubt these are your usual thoughts by the sounds of that sigh.”  Kodlak said and sat his aching bones down on the bench opposite Vilkas. 

“No.”

“Are you whipping yourself again Vilkas?”  Kodlak asked gently, “You’re filled with so much scorn for yourself…”

“Maybe I should actually whip myself, Harbinger.”  Vilkas answered grimly, using Kodlak’s title added weight to his words, “Might make me feel better.”

“You want to punish yourself?”  Kodlak asked but Vilkas just sucked his teeth and looked down at his food.  “It won’t make anything better you know?”

“I don’t think you understand, old man.”  Vilkas answered shaking his head.

“Oh I think you underestimate what a shameless lothario I was in my days.”  He answered with a wry grin.  Vilkas looked up at him in disbelief and then chuckled.  “We all miss her.”  Kodlak added, making it very clear that he knew what Vilkas was punishing himself over.

“I pushed her too hard.”  Vilkas said urgently, “I…”

“The truth now Vilkas.”  Kodlak urged him. 

“I….” He looked away.  “I suspect you already know the truth.”

“Perhaps.”  Kodlak answered, “Perhaps not.  Why don’t you fill me in?” 

Vilkas sighed with annoyance.

“Why don’t you mind your own business, old man.”  He snapped.  “I’m sorry.”  He instantly said.  “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that…”

“No, don’t worry Vilkas.”  Kodlak comforted him with his voice.  “I can handle a sharp tone.  Don’t take that from me, since the sharpness of a sword is eluding my old hands nowadays.” 

“You’re still the toughest man I know.”  Vilkas answered and Kodlak gave him a grin.  “Your hands are getting worse then?”  He asked and Kodlak nodded; he had been getting sharp pains and swelling in the joints of his hands lately, making it hard to hold his sword.  “Can Arcadia help?”

“She’s given me an excellent ointment.”  He answered, “Very good… but still the problem persists.  Things never just go away.”  He sighed, “As much as we’d like them to.”  He looked back up at Vilkas, “If she feels for Farkas the way you think she does, you will have to learn to get real joy and happiness from her joy and happiness.”  Kodlak said, “Her joy, will have to be as good, if not better, than her touch.” 

Vilkas looked down and nodded slowly.

“I do find happiness in her happiness.”  He answered, “I just…”

“Wish it could be you.”  Kodlak said and Vilkas nodded.  “You told her of your feelings and she ran?”  Kodlak asked and then saw Vilkas suck his teeth again, “Oh… she felt your feelings because of the Beastblood… and you had no choice but to tell her.”  He understood.  Vilkas nodded.  “I see.” 

“She felt betrayed.”  Vilkas said, his voice cracking.  Saying it out loud was hard.

“I have never known you to betray those you love Vilkas.”  Kodlak said softly, “This has been a difficult thing for you.  To fall so deeply in love with a woman your brother beds… and now he says he loves her…”  He sighed.  “You two always were alike.  It does not surprise me that she caught both of your eyes… but… you must also remember that you are both very different.”  He advised and Vilkas looked up at him, not sure how that would actually help him.  “Things might not turn out the way either of you expect… or the way Saadia expects either.  The future is unknown to us.  You care for her.  Be here for her now.  Love her now.  Think not of what tomorrow may bring, think only of getting today right for her and for you.” 

“I don’t know if she’ll give me that chance.”  Vilkas answered.  “She couldn’t have made her rejection of me any clearer than going to the Mage’s College.  She knows how much I hate magic because of Malkoran.”

“Well, you don’t know her reasoning Vilkas…. I don’t know what you could have done differently these past few months… and I don’t know what she could have done differently these past few weeks.” 

“What do you mean?”  He asked.

“I’ve had word that there’s a Thalmor plot to seize an ancient power at the College.”  He answered, “Perhaps that’s why she’s there, and not because of you.” 

“I-” He furrowed his brows, “But that’s where she ran to…”

“But who knows why she stays?”  Kodlak asked.  “I believe she ran blindly, not knowing where she was going, and fate took the Dovahkiin where she needed to be.”  Kodlak got up and patted him on the shoulder, “The cold isn’t good for my joints anymore.”  He said.  “All things must change Vilkas… nothing can ever stay as it always was.  Wise is the man who learns to bend like a sapling in the wind, rather than snap.”  He said before heading inside. 

Vilkas sat outside, staring at the door to the Underforge. 

He wanted to go in there, relive it again… he wanted to turn and run out to Winterhold, smell her in the air… go to the College, gain entrance as a student if he had to… he wanted to see her. 

His fingers twitched and he leaned forward, about to get up when he heard the door.  He looked up and saw Farkas, wearing only pants. 

“It’s cold as a Hagraven’s kunte out here.”  He said and sat down.

“Not really.”  Vilkas answered tersely.  “I think it’s probably just over-hot in your room.”

“Probably.”  Farkas said and took some food from his brother’s plate.

“That’s a bad habit you learned from her.”  Vilkas said and Farkas stopped.

“Sorry.”  He went to put the food back but Vilkas shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry… and I’m sorry about-”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.  I was cranky, being an arse.”  Farkas said honestly.  Their argument had been mostly about bad moods and missing Saadia. 

“Feeling better now?”

“Yeah.”  Farkas answered, “Although that’s the first time I rutted to make myself feel better, rather just because I like sex.”  He said eating Vilkas’s food.  “It felt… strange…” 

“You’re going to end up only bedding Saadia with the way you’re going.”  He answered.

“I don’t think so… I hope that’s not what she wants from marriage…”  He said with wide eyes.  “I just think I’m feeling less like having sex because I don’t know if she’s alright… I haven’t seen her in so long, you know.  I’m really missing her.  So bad… I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

“I guess that’s what love is like.”  Vilkas answered.

“I always thought it’d be you to fall in love.”  Farkas answered, “For a while there I thought you might like Saadia a bit more than you let on… but, it’s me that ended up in love.”  He sighed, “I wasn’t supposed to ever fall in love.” 

“That was your goal, wasn’t it?  To die a happy bachelor, in battle?  To bed thousands and fight millions?”

“That’s still the dream!”  Farkas laughed, “But… I’ll just also have a wife too.  I don’t think she’s expecting anything to change between us, you know.  We did talk about it.”

“Oh, you did?”  Vilkas said and sucked his teeth, taking long slow breaths. 

“Yeah I think we agreed that nothing would change, but also that neither of us were the marrying type…”  Farkas furrowed his brows.  “I hope she changes her mind about the marrying bit.”  He said with a slight laugh. 

“You’ll just have to give her time.”  Vilkas noted.

“Yeah I know… I’ll be the… what’s the word…?  The thingy of patience.”

“Epitome.”  Vilkas said and Farkas nodded.

“Yeah… I’ll be the epitome of patience.” 

“I know you will.”  Vilkas assured him, “And I’ll help you in any way I can.” 

“You’re a good brother.”  He said with a happy grin.  They sat in silence for a moment.  “I just wish she’d come back.”  Farkas said softly.

“Me too.” 

“Do you think we could just try at the College?”

“No Farkas.”  Vilkas said firmly. 

“It’s easier for you.  You’ve always been good… you never get these bad kinds of urges.”  Farkas said, “I wish I were more like you sometimes.”

“No, you don’t.”  Vilkas said fiercely, “You’re perfect the way you are.”  

“Yeah I know.  I suppose.”  Farkas answered, “But I wish I didn’t think bad thoughts, like you don’t… I think non-stop about going to the College.  It’s so hard to stop myself.” 

“I think about it too sometimes.”  Vilkas answered to soothe his brother.

“Yeah?”  Farkas seemed to take heart in that.

“It’s natural for you to think about it more; you’re in love with her.”  Vilkas said, his heart aching.

“Yeah, you’re right.”  Farkas answered with a nod of his head.  He looked up at his brother, his eyes narrowing for a moment as if considering something and then he shook his head as if dismissing it.  Vilkas knew that since this had happened, Farkas had been trying to figure out what had happened in the Underforge, coming up with theories in his head and then dismissing them all… he wondered when his brother would eventually come across the right theory.  His brother had a genius with understanding people, but a sizeable blind spot when it came to Vilkas.  Vilkas knew that, but he also knew that Farkas would figure it out eventually; Farkas always figured people out eventually. 

And he would face that when it came, right now he had enough to deal with. 

He had wondered many times if he should tell Farkas how he felt for Saadia, but he knew he couldn’t; he had to give his brother the chance to be happy with her.  If Farkas knew how Vilkas felt, he’d pull away from Saadia, possibly ending his relationship with her to let Vilkas have a chance with her.  Vilkas knew that.  He couldn’t let that happen.

He’d have to handle the look of betrayal in his brother’s eyes when it came – when he finally figured out how Vilkas felt… and then Vilkas would have to try to convince Farkas that he’d never told him about his feelings for Saadia for his own good.  Vilkas grabbed his cup of mead and downed it one gulp, trying not to think about the future; that had been Kodlak’s advice. 

He had to live this day, try to do the best he could today. 

“Kodlak had news that Saadia might be working against the Thalmor at the College.”  Vilkas told Farkas and that greatly improved his mood. 

“That’s good to know.”  Farkas said, “So his niece is still a cleaner out there?”

“Obviously.”  Vilkas noted. 

“Do you think we should ask Kodlak for more details about how Saadia is?”

“No.”  Vilkas answered firmly, “We know she’s alive and doing her Dragonborn thing.  We should leave her to it.”  He said the words to comfort Farkas, but they brought no comfort to himself. 

 

***

 

Saadia practically bounded across the courtyard to Ancano, talking to him was always good fun.

“Hello my attractive Altmer friend.”  She said and his lip curled in disgust as he backed away from her.  “You really think Humans are lesser than you, don’t you?”  She asked leaning closer. 

“Of course not.”  He answered, his eyes staring off to the wall behind her.  She chuckled.  “I wouldn’t be here in Skyrim if I thought that.”

“Yeah in the Mage’s College; high concentration of Elves here.  Fucking any of them?”  She asked and he narrowed his eyes.

“That is none of your business.”  He spat.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“This is harassment and I will report you to the Arch-Mage.”

“Like what the Thalmor is doing to everyone in Skyrim?”  She asked.  “Who should I report you to?”

“I assure you that the Thalmor seek only to guide the Nords to a more civilised and-”

“Yeah anyway,” Saadia cut him off, “Did you know that there’s a rumour that you’re spying for the Thalmor; passing on information about the College to them, so that they can better attack and defeat us?”  She saw him tremble with fury, and then push it under control.  She looked forward to the day when he lost control of that fury.  It’d be the day she killed him. 

“What?  Preposterous and just the sort of thing I’d expect from mages with nothing better to do with their time.”  He snapped angrily, “I have made it quite clear that my role here is as an advisor to the Arch-Mage.”  He brushed off the rumour, “I would suggest that you not further spread this rumour.”  The threatening undertone was quite clear and Saadia laughed openly.

“Alright.”  She answered, letting him know she wasn’t afraid of him.  He glared at her.  “What’s your problem with the Psijics?”  She continued her questioning of him; getting more information by the way he responded than the words he used. 

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her.  The Thalmor just couldn’t help showing off and letting everyone know they were superior.  They could never keep their mouths shut…

“I don’t know what happened with that… that monk… and you, yesterday… but I assure you I will get to the bottom of it.” 

“Get to the bottom of what Ancano?”  She asked with a laugh.

“Whatever it is those Psijics are up to.  They cannot be trusted.”  He tried to convince her.  “You should tell me what happened apprentice.”  He told her, “For all we know, he's here to scout out the College.  I'm sure they want to undermine our efforts.”  She could tell he was trying to alarm her. 

“Whatever do you mean?”  She went along with his alarmed tone.

“This… This... Orb.  The Eye of Magnus, whatever you want to call it.”  He answered, exasperated; this whole thing was getting to him and his façade was starting to wear thin, “It's clearly powerful, and no doubt they want it for themselves!”  He warned, “I expect to be informed if they make any future attempts to contact you.”  He commanded.

“Oh yes, my Thalmor overlord.”  She answered sarcastically. 

“That is hardly a helpful attitude to take.”  He snapped.

“I know…”  She shrugged, and he looked away in disgust.  “Ever heard of the Augur of Dunlain?”  She asked and his eyes snapped to hers.  And she knew instantly that he had heard of it. 

“The what?”  His voice was unnaturally high, “No.  No, I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're talking about.”  He stammered.  “I suggest you mind your own business and return to whatever it is you do here.”

“You too my Thalmor friend.”  She said with a big smile, “You too.” 

She walked on and saw Mirabelle approaching.

“Was he harassing you?”  Mirabelle asked testily, “By Oblivion, I swear I am this close too incinerating him.”  She said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think anyone would miss him if you did.”  Saadia said and Mirabelle paused for a moment, surprised to hear that and then laughed. 

“Oh, he’s driving me mad.”  She shook her head. 

“Well you’re handling him exceptionally well.”   Saadia complimented her.  “Have you heard about the Augur of Dunlain?”  She asked.

“That's nothing you need to concern yourself with.”  She answered tight-lipped.

“Come on Mirabelle, you know I can handle whatever it is.”  Saadia said softly and Mirabelle sighed.

“It's not something often discussed, as it might be... misunderstood by the locals.”  She said, “The Augur is down in the Midden, below the College.”  She said, “I don't recommend going down there unless it's absolutely necessary.  It’s not safe down there.” 

“Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“It happened before I got here.”  She said, “I don’t know anything for sure, and I’d rather not say anything that might be untrue… I’d stay away from it if I were you.” 

“Thanks Mirabelle.  Maybe I will.”  Saadia said before saying her farewells and heading inside.  She saw Colette on her way outside and stopped her to ask her about the Augur of Dunlain.

“The Augur?”  She asked, surprised to hear that name, “Tragic story, really.  At least, the way I heard it.  But that was a long time ago.”  She said and her voice lowered, “It was some experiment gone horribly wrong.  Ghastly results, I was told.  And his ghost still roams the halls, they say.”  And then she furrowed her brows, “Of course, on further reflection, that may have simply been an attempt to scare me.  Hmm.”  She considered that for a moment, “Perhaps I'll ask Tolfdir what really happened.  I understand he was here at the time.”

“Okay, so it didn’t happen that long ago.”  Saadia noted; Tolfdir looked like he was about 60, at most.

“About 80 years ago.”  Colette answered, “So I’m told.” 

“So… about the time the Great Collapse happened.”  She said softly.

“Oh… now that you mention it, yes.”  Colette agreed, “I hadn’t realised that.” She laughed, not realising the significance of that. 

“How old is Tolfdir?”  Saadia asked, perplexed.

“Oh… I think he’s about 100 now.”  Colette answered, “Maybe a little older.”  She said, considering that closely, “Anyway, I have some research to do…”

“Sorry.”  Saadia said, “I didn’t mean to detain you.  Have a great day Colette.”  Saadia said and headed up to Drevis’s room.  If there was one person in this place that would give her a straight answer, it was him. 

“Hello Saadia.”  Drevis said, pleased to see her.  “I spoke to Nelacar.”

“Did you?  How did that go?”

“He was mortified, of course.”  Drevis answered, “But ultimately he understood my need to talk to him, since I was the one who fixed his errors.”  He said, his voice was very sexy and arousing to Saadia and she sat down on his bed and listened to him with a smile.  “He does not know of our tryst, I thought it inappropriate to reveal it without your permission.”  Drevis continued, “And he is quite taken with you, my dear.”  Drevis said, amused. 

“Oh, is he?”  Saadia asked and pulled a face.  “I mean, he’s not unattractive, but… after what he did to my head, and all the stuff with Azura’s Star; I just don’t think I could trust him enough for that.”

“He has come to the same conclusion himself.”  Drevis answered.  “He is quite upset that he ruined his opportunity with you.  So much so that he still has not noticed his missing staff.  Or if he had, it is not important enough for him to care that it was stolen.” 

“You are very good at reconnaissance.”  She said and leaned forward, wanting to sit in his lap, but knowing that she was too heavy for it, and he was too polite for it in the College grounds.  Unless there was a door up of course.  Saadia looked at the open door area and silently bemoaned that the rooms didn’t have doors.  She still didn’t know how to reliably put up a door. 

She looked over at the books Drevis was reading. 

“You’re reading some of Urag’s work?”  She asked and he nodded.

“I always read everything he writes.  He is an excellent scholar and mage.  Very underappreciated and understated.”

“Why doesn’t he sign his name to his work?”  She asked. 

“There are many reasons.”  Drevis answered.  “Orcs are expected to be small-brained, big-muscled warriors… much how some Elves expect Nords to be.”  He explained, “No one respects an Orc scholar.  So if he wants his work to be taken seriously, it must be anonymous.  He is one of the great minds of our era and no one will ever know because of disgusting racism…”  He sighed.  “There are some cultural issues as well that stop him from signing his name to his work, but I am not well versed in Orc culture.”

“That surprises me.”  She said and laid back on his bed.  She could feel Drevis’s eyes on her and when she looked up at him, he was looking at the door, his brows furrowed.

“It’s a very insular culture.”  He noted and put a door up before joining her on the bed, “You look unimaginably ravishing.”  He said and kissed her deeply. 

“I thought not at the College?”  She said with a teasing voice, her body already tingling and he hadn’t even begun blending.  They’d slept in bed together at the College, they’d even started kissing and messing around but had taken it to the inn – they always had sex at the inn. 

“Not normally.”  He agreed, “But everyone is attending to their own research today, we have the whole of the Hall of Countenance to ourselves.”  He said, his voice deep with desire.  His eyes dropped to her lips, his fingers tracing down her face.

“For how long?”

“Oh hours.”  He answered, “We won’t be missed at Faralda’s lecture, and that’ll go for about 3 hours.”  He said.  “Everyone will be working on their research in the Arcanaeum until then… so at least 6 or 7 hours before anyone comes back for dinner…”

“Why does Urag let you take out so many books?”  She asked; everyone else was on a limit of 3 books, but Drevis had dozens of them.

“Because I read all of his books and have never yet returned a book damaged.” 

“Teacher’s pet.”  She teased and he chuckled.  “I have some questions… but after those, I may either need to rush off to the Midden, or have some spare time, depending on what you say.”  She said, her hand running down his chest to his stomach and back up. 

“I see… this sounds very serious.”  He said, kissing her deeply.

“It is.”  She answered breathlessly, “Very…”  She kissed him, “Very serious.” 

“Well let me see how I can be of assistance.”  His lips brushed against her neck, sending tingles down her spine.  “Then we can blend…”  He said in a lustful whisper. 

“Or I go to the Midden.”  She reminded him.

“Why would you wish to go to that place?”  He asked, his fingers in her hair, unplaiting it. 

“You heard about the monk from the Psijic Order?”

“I did.”  His fingers were on her neck; he was listening carefully, but he was also focussed on her body.  “Came specifically to see you… upset our mutual… friend… Ancano.”  He said and started to unlace her armour.  Saadia’s fingers toyed with the buttons on his robes.

“He told me I need to speak with the Augur of Dunlain to get information on the Eye of Magnus.”  She said and undid his top button.

“Oh…”  He sighed and stopped unlacing her armour, looking into her eyes, he leaned on his hand.  “So I suppose you want to know who he was?”

“Yes.” 

“Well I will tell you all I know.”  He answered.

“You were here when whatever happened, happened?”  She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.”  He said, “But I suppose I should start by telling you his name…”  He said softly.  He put up a muffle spell and then sighed.  “Before the accident, he was a rather brilliant student named Sedrel Trulnoza.” 

“Is that a Nord name…?”  She asked and then shook her head, “Breton name?”

“And there’s the whole issue.”  He said with a sad smile.  “He was a Reachman.  A brilliant, gifted man… over-zealous in his pursuit of magic… of old, deep Magicks.” 

“Old, deep Magicks?”  She asked. 

“He came here as a Breton from the city of Dunlain, but as I said, he was actually a Reachman.  The Bretons and Reachmen consider themselves to be different races, although the Nords consider the Reachmen to be a particularly nasty, mongrel type of Bretons.” 

“So… what are they then?”

“They are part Breton, part Nord.”  He said simply, his fingers lazily beginning to pull at her armour lacing again.  “He was very gifted in restoration magic.  As are all Reachmen.”  Drevis continued, “They also follow the old ways, worshipping Daedra and Hagravens… a lot of them follow Hircine actually.”

“Hircine?”  Saadia narrowed her eyes.

“Oh yes.”  He said, “According to them, they are the natives of the Reach.  That is open to debate, and to be honest I haven’t looked into it, but it does seem as though they are possibly right to claim the land as theirs.” 

“I am always amazed when you don’t know something for certain.”  She said, running a finger down his cheek.

“There are many things I don’t know Saadia.”  He answered, beginning to focus more on unlacing her armour again.  “Many of the Reachmen integrated into Nord society when it became clear that the Nords weren’t going anywhere, but some are angry that their land was stolen, so they live separately from everyone.  And they are called the Forsworn, but they don’t figure into this story.”  He added.

“I’ve heard of the Forsworn before.”  She said, remembering that the Companions occasionally had to rescue kidnap victims from them; they never went alone to a Forsworn job.  “Nasty, bloodthirsty people apparently?”

“Fairly accurate.”  Drevis answered, “Many of them are sworn to kill all Nords.”

“What is it with people and wanting to commit genocide?”  She sighed.  “So the Augur was a Reachman… I’m guessing an integrated one then?”

“Oh yes, like Tolfdir.” 

“I didn’t know he was a Reachman?”  She asked, surprised. 

“Yes, you can see the Breton and Elven blood in his features, the Nord blood seems to be lesser represented, but that exists in his colouring; his eyes tell that story.”

“They’re mismatched like mine.”  She said.  “Hazel and green for him.   Amber and blue for me… I feel oddly connected to him because of it.”  She chuckled self-consciously. 

“Well, why wouldn’t you?”  He asked supportively, “It’s very, very rare.”  His fingers went to her face and traced along her temple as he looked into her eyes.  “I’ve only known 2 people with it.”  He said, “But apparently, it is quite common in Reachmen.”  He added.  “Because of the mix of Nord and Breton blood is what some say.” 

“Mine is because of the mix of Nord and Redguard blood.”  She said, “Maybe Nord blood doesn’t like to mix…”  She said with a grin.

“Given how racist they can be that is far less amusing than intended, and far more in the realms of possibility than I’d care to admit.”  He said with a joking tone.  They both chuckled, but sighed thoughtfully.

“Well at least my father was an equal opportunity rapist.”  She sighed.

“What’s that?”  Drevis asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Oh I’ll tell you another time.”  She said, “Back to the Augur.”  She commanded and he nodded his head once to acquiesce. 

“Tolfdir and Sedrel were friends, as I said.  I was a scholar when they were apprentices, so I wasn’t particularly close to them.”  He said, “But I do remember being very impressed with them; they were both incredibly brilliant and they encouraged each other to greater heights.”  He sighed sadly, “I remember thinking how sad it was that Bretons were always bright stars that burned out so fast.”  He said, “Human bodies cannot take the amount of Magicka in them that Elven bodies can.  And Bretons have as much Magicka as many Elves; it burns them up.  They almost always die young.”  He explained.  “Reachmen are often also short-lived.  But the less Magicka they have, the longer they live; both Breton and Reachmen.”

“But Tolfdir is so old…”  Saadia noted.

“Oh yes.”  Drevis nodded, “And he will live a long life as long as he stays at the College.” 

“Magic…?”

“Old, deep magic.”  Drevis answered.  “Tolfdir and Sedrel were close, but Tolfdir followed the teachings of the College, whereas Sedrel became more and more involved in the old ways of his people.  The old faith, the Magicks of the old ways.”

“You make it sound dangerous.”

“Well given what happened…”  Drevis said, “But I am getting ahead of myself.  He ended up taking up a room in the Midden so he could have a private place to practice his old ways.  The Arch-Mage at the time felt that it was safe to let him explore it.  Savos was the Master-Wizard at that time and he disagreed.”

“Mirabelle is the Master-Wizard now… does that mean she’s next in line for Arch-Mage?”

“Most probably.”  Drevis said, “But it is probable that Savos will outlive her.”  He added, “Sedrel became fanatically ambitious when it came to his magical experiments, and for reasons that could be purposeful or accidental, he became the Augur.”

“What is the Augur?”

Drevis paused, trying to think of how to describe him.

“I don’t know how, but his soul became fused with the energies of the College.”  Drevis said, “That’s the best I can describe it.  But it did grant him a great deal of wisdom, insight and foresight… But many of us do not like to talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“His research and experiments should never have been allowed to continue.  None of us thought he should continue.  But the Arch-Mage wanted to be open-minded about all types of magic.  And now…”  Drevis sighed.  “I went down there to the Midden… there’s a lot of strange arrangements of human and animal remains throughout it, the Augur was definitely practicing the old ways of the Reachman and we all knew it long before the accident…” 

“The magic that the Reachmen practice is… taboo…?”  Saadia asked.

“Yes.”  He answered, “Even to the Dunmer, and we tap into Daedric Magicks, just as they do.  But they do it in a way that often harms the natural world.” 

“Like how Hagravens kill Spriggans…”  She remembered; the Hagravens had a particular issue with Kynareth.  Which surprised her, since the Hagravens were associated with the Forsworn, who seemed to love Hircine, and Hircine loved Kynareth… 

“Many consider it a great crime to kill a Spriggan.”  Drevis said, “Others do not.  Amongst my people, it is considered good to kill a Spriggan because they can control innocent animals and force them to do their bidding.”

“The Bosmer can do that.”  Saadia said, thinking of Faendal. 

“Yes and many Dunmer don’t approve.  But others think it’s more acceptable because it’s Elves doing it.”  He shrugged, indicating that it was a difficult topic.  “But all Elves consider it a great crime to deliberately pollute the Earthbones or to kill nature.  And to differing degrees it’s not acceptable to Elves to call forth its power to serve yourself.  Somme accept it in great need…”  He shook his head, “The Reachmen do all these things in their ancient rituals.  He should not have been allowed to continue.  In the end, he actually seemed to allow his over-zealous pursuit of magic to kill him.  His bones are still in the room he used as his own private… laboratory.”

“No one took them out?”

“He will not allow it.”  Drevis answered.  “He’s still there, you see.  I don’t know what spell he was trying to cast, but the end result other than his death and… I guess rebirth… was that all Reachmen within the College now age much slower…  Tolfdir should have died of old age by now, but he’ll live for many more years.” 

“Well that’s one good thing that came out of it all.”  She said.

“Most definitely.”  Drevis agreed.  “I’m quite fond of Tolfdir.  I’ll be most upset when his time comes.” 

“I don’t even want to think about it.”  Saadia sighed, “Though I suppose he could outlive me.”  She said, her fingers going back to Drevis’s buttons, “Me being a warrior and all that.”

“Very dangerous life.”  Drevis agreed, his brows furrowing, “I will be even more upset when your time comes.”  His fingers traced her face.

“It must be hard being an Elf with Human friends.”

“Very much so.”  He answered.  “But I wouldn’t trade it.  I mean to say, I wouldn’t keep away from Humans to avoid the heartache of their deaths.  The joy of knowing them, particularly some very special ones, is too great.”  She reached up and stroked his face.

“I like to think I’m one of the special ones.”

“You are.”  He answered. 

“It’s going to kill Faendal when Camilla dies.”  Saadia suddenly realised.

“Oh I have seen many an Elf pine away to death when their Human beloved has died.”  Drevis agreed.  “But the joy is worth the pain.”  He added.  “Have you any other questions?”  He asked, his fingers returning to the lacings of her armour.

“Did he cause the Great Collapse?”  She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“It was the Augur strengthening the focal points around the College with his own energies that protected us from the Great Collapse.”  Drevis said, lowering his eyes, “Our magic was all but spent after so long trying to protect both ourselves and the city… he stepped in and saved us.  His power cannot extend beyond the College, so it was only us he could save.”  He sighed, “I do not believe he caused the collapse, but Savos is less sure.  Tolfdir doesn’t believe he did it either.”  Drevis added, “And if his accident did cause the storms to rise up as they did… it was not deliberate, I cannot believe that of him.”  Drevis shook his head, “He was many things, some of them not so good, but a mass-murderer was not one of them.”

“And why is he called the Augur of Dunlain?” 

“Well he’s from Dunlain and he’s an Augur now.”  Drevis answered, “But I suspect you wanted to know what an Augur is?”  She nodded, “The Reachmen have always had Augurs, skilled at reading omens and seeing people’s futures.”

“He tells the future?”  She marvelled.

“He is very wise now… gifted with both insight and foresight.”  Drevis said, “Some might call it foretelling the future.  But he’s not very forthcoming with what he sees… I don’t know why the Psijics are sending you to him, I doubt he’ll tell you what you need to know.  At least not in any sort of straight forward manner.” 

“Oh it’s okay, I’m used to things not being easy.”  She sighed, “So I guess I have to rush off to the Midden.”  She said sadly.

“No, I’m afraid the Midden is off-bounds and as a professor, I have to strongly recommend that you do not go down there.”  He said, “At least not until after everyone is asleep, just in case.  If you get caught, you could be suspended from the College.” 

“Well I have to go searching for the Midden, since no one will tell me where it is.”  She said and he continued to unlace her armour.  “They just say it’s under the College.  Great, but how do I get there?”

“I’ll show you tonight.”  He answered with a grin.  “Because I know you’ll go searching for it whether I help you or not.  And I know you’ll no doubt find it.”  He said, “And because I want to make love to you… right now.” 

“Tell me that it really is a good idea to wait till dark, not just a fiendish plan of yours to bed me.”  She said with a grin.

“It really is a good idea to wait until tonight.”  He said honestly.  “Do you want me to go down there with you?”  He asked and she sighed.

“No, take care of Tarryn for me?  She likes you.  And Tolfdir.  And Faralda… but that’s about it.”  She said, “I need to know she’ll be safe while I’m gone.”

“I do know the way, and I am a gifted mage.”

“I have no doubt of your many gifts Drevis.  But the Psijics seemed quite adamant that this be a private thing… They didn’t even want Savos to know.” 

“I would like to see you in action one day.”

“I am sure you will.”  She answered.  “But I’d prefer a different kind of action right now…”  She hinted undoing his second button, then his third. 

“I’m at your command.”  He said and kissed her passionately, his cells blending into hers. 

 

***

 

That night, after everyone else had fallen asleep Drevis led her to an area at the bottom of the stairs of the Hall of Countenance.  He waved his hand and the barrels and shelves that had been stored under the stairs disappeared.

“An illusion.”  She said and he nodded. 

They stared down at the trapdoor for a moment and then Saadia sighed.  It was so small.

“Are you sure you do not want me to accompany me?  I am sure Tolfdir could take care of Tarryn.”

“You’re worried about me.”  She said with a grin.

“Of course.”  He answered and she embraced him, kissing him, quite deeply.  When she finished he stared at her, very lustfully and then looked around; this was a very open place to be kissing.  And then he found he didn’t care that much and pulled her closer for another kiss.  Even unblended kisses were immensely pleasurable and satisfying with Saadia, and he revelled in the moment they shared under the stairs. 

“Well there’s no need to be worried.”  She said softly.  “This is what I was built for.”  She looked down at the tiny trap door.  “Well I wasn’t made for that… but I was made for exploring dangerous places.”  She looked back at him, “I will be fine.” 

“I am sure of your skills and talents.”  He nodded.  “And yet I worry.”  He shook his head.  He opened the trap door  “Please return safely.”

“I will.”  Saadia said and started to lower herself through the trapdoor.  “This bloody thing was obviously made for Elves.”  She complained as she squeezed her arse through it.

“Definitely not made for one with such a nice bottom as yours…”  He agreed.

“Yeah I’ve got a fat arse, I know.”  She huffed and puffed, shoving her way through the trap door.

“A magnificent… arse.”  He said and she laughed at the way he paused before swearing. 

“And I’m guessing you’ll be wanting some of that soon, then?”

“Always.”

“Good… when I get back I’ll probably be in the mood for some more action!”  She said with a wink as she finally dropped through the trapdoor to a low, narrow corridor.  She looked up at him.  “Take care of Tarryn.”

“I will.”

“Thank you.”

“Take care of yourself Saadia.  Come back alive, and in one piece.” 

“I will.”  She said and reached up to him.  He bent down and took her hand.  “Don’t let those other apprentices blow up the College while I’m down here.  I don’t want to get stuck down here under that much rubble!” 

“I’ll do my best.”  He said with a grin and kissed her hand gently.

“Shut the door behind me.”  She said and turned to look down the corridor, “We don’t want anything getting out of here.  I can smell the death down here.” 

“Understood.”  He said and gave her one last look before closing the trapdoor. 

Saadia was bent over double as she went down the corridor, the horns of the Masque of Clavicus Vile scraping slimy mould off the roof, even as she bent down even more.  The tunnel was ancient, made of small intricate brick work, dirty, covered in moss and slime and mould.  She wished that she wore gloves or gauntlets because her hands were going to get very dirty down here in this filth.  But she hated gloves; they made her feel like she had less grip and thus less control of her weapon.  Most of the Shield-maidens fought gloveless. 

“Ugh.”  She said, noticing the mould rubbing onto her armour.

There was an alcove in the wall ahead and she saw what looked like a very old Hagraven shrine; made of old animal body parts, but dried up and musty.  This had been down here a long time. 

She remembered that the Reachmen often worshipped Hagravens and thought of the Augur of Dunlain; had he built this shrine?  She thought about Nettlebane, the evil dagger she had taken from some Hagravens to harm the Eldergleam for its sap.  Eldergleam was a gift to the world from Kynareth… the Hagravens worked in opposition to Kynareth, and with the Reachmen, who worshipped Hircine… the Hagravens tried to make themselves half Human half raven, she supposed in honour of Hircine, the father of Manbeasts. 

It made no sense for them to anger Kynareth if they worshipped Hircine… unless they didn’t know of his love for her… then she supposed no mortal knew of that, except for her.  No living mortal anyway, perhaps people found out when they died.  She wondered what Hircine thought of all of this. 

She continued up the corridor and sighed loudly when it opened up into a room with dozens of doors.

“Most of these had better be dead-ends.”  She growled to the empty room. 

Most of them where. 

The first door she opened that didn’t lead to a room with nothing much in it, lead to an ice tunnel, which lead to a rickety step ladder up to a trapdoor, which led to the courtyard in the College, the door hidden in the bushes. 

She went back to the main room and picked the next door.  She found a prison cell, slicked with oil, a skeleton covered in mushrooms, in the middle of the room.  She stared at the mushroom covered Skelton for a moment and then left, closing the door behind her. 

She sighed and opened the next door.

Another ice tunnel, only this one had ice wraiths in it. 

She didn’t want to use fire on them because the ice walls were already dripping too much for comfort, so killing them was not fun, or easy.  But at least in the enclosed space of the corridor they couldn’t use their usual fighting and hunting tactics of stalking, striking fast and running away – repeat.  They were much easier to kill in this enclosed space than the one in the open ice fields outside of Winterhold had been. 

The ice walls got a few dents in them, but the ice wraiths were dead, and she was unscathed.

There was a low-ceilinged room with dripping walls and dozens of columns at the end of the corridor.  She looked around, noticing all the skeletons on the floor; both humanoid, and animal.  A lot of dark rituals had been performed down here; there was no doubt of that. 

This room led onto another, much larger room.  One half of the room had nothing much in it; a wardrobe, a table and chairs, a broom… a book on the table, a few alchemy ingredients next to it.  But it was the other half of the room that had Saadia stopped in her tracks.  It was a circular room with a strange raised platform of some sort, also circular.  It was framed with magical candles that always shone light, but never burned down the wick.

At the front of this strange raised platform was a kind of offering box; small golden doors opened up to an empty box.  Saadia thought she had seen golden doors like this before; they were similar to a picture she had seen in a book about Dwemer ruins.  The box laid in a smouldering fire that gave off no heat and required no fuel.

And in the centre of the round platform was a Daedric symbol.

Saadia backed away from the platform; she could feel the Daedric power rippling from it.  And she wasn’t here for that. 

She looked at the book on the table; it was a guide to the Atronach Forge.  So this was a forge that brought forth Atronachs and other Daedric things. 

She put the manual in her satchel, thinking she might end up coming back down here one day to see what this thing could do.  But not today. 

She left the Atronach Forge behind and went down a corridor that ended in a locked gate, but it unlocked the moment she took her hand of the handle.  She furrowed her brows, wondering if this was a trap or some sort of magic that only allowed College students past or something like that. 

She almost thought she’d gone around in circles; it was another low-ceilinged room with multiple columns, bones all over the floor.  The feeling of waiting, watching… it was oppressive.  There was something down here, but nothing that had attacked her yet.  Something was just not right down here.

She walked through the room, feeling like her head might hit the ceiling, like the columns might close in on her.  If nothing else, the Midden felt dangerous. 

She was glad to open the next door to the next room, even though there was a draugr in it.  The ceiling was higher, the air actually fresher. 

The draugr was easily killed, but squeezing through the small door at the other end of the room was less easy.  She swore and complained, scraping her armour through the door. 

It led to a tight corridor and an even smaller door.  Saadia rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, no one is this small.”  She complained as she tried to squeeze through the door. 

It wasn’t going to happen unless she took her armour off.  She was not keen to do that in an unsafe environment.  She looked at the wall next to the door, the support struts for the ceiling, the door frame… And knocked a hole in the wall right beside the door using her warhammer.  And then another above the first hole, and another hole beneath the first hole; gradually making the door wider, until she could squeeze through. 

At least the corridor it led to was wider, taller and she was able to walk normally, even though the air was close… claustrophobic.  The corridor reeked of a dank, stale must and she saw a strange mural ahead.  It was made of an actual human skull and bones arranged around it, almost like a malformed, misshaped flower; the skull being the centre, the bones the petals.  She stared at it for a moment; this was new imagery to her, but she had a feeling that this was from the Reachmen’s old, deep, dark magic.  It was quite gruesome and Saadia tried to understand what it was, what it meant; she didn’t understand the strange statues the Hagraven’s made either.  This strange religion of the Reachmen was unlike anything she’d seen. 

She continued past the mural, stuck to the wall with magic and down the corridor into a bright cave, open to the sky, frozen ice dripping down into the cavern below.  There was a narrow stone bridge across the chasm, slippery with ice and piled high with snow.  As she stood there looking at the various entrances into this open-air cave, snow started to fall, she looked up at it; it was peaceful, beautiful.  But given that it was night time – a few hours away from dawn, she wondered where the light was coming from… She stared up at the sky and realised that it wasn’t open-air, it was a huge cave with Magelight magic keeping it bright, and powerful enchanting magic to mimic the weather outside.  A nice room for someone who was missing sunlight and the feel of air, rain, snow…. Good for someone that was down here a lot.  Who didn’t see the outside world. 

She crossed the bridge slowly, carefully, aware of the ice.  And followed the path up into a narrow icy tunnel. 

The tunnel split into 2 and she picked the right-hand tunnel to follow. 

She was sorry she did when the tunnel ended up in a very low-ceilinged room, making her have to crouch.  The roof and the floor together made a semi-circle shape, the roof like an arch over the room.  She looked at the curved walls as she crept through the room; the stone work down here was incredible.  This place was so incredibly old. 

She was incredibly glad to get out of that room and back into a room with decent proportions.  But she stood in the doorway to this new room, looking in at the skeletons in this room.  There were dozens of them, scattered all around the floor; a lot of people had died here.  And 2 of the skeletons were guarding the dead.  Like all skeletons, they were easy to smash.  But there was some strange magic in this room, the bones floated through the air after she’d smashed the skeletons, and when she accidentally kicked one of the bones on the floor it flew off at an incredible speed, ricocheting against the wall and hurtling back at her faster and harder than an arrow. 

“By Ysgramor!”  She said and rolled out of its path…

Which had been a terrible mistake.  She disturbed dozens of bones which all flew off and hit the walls, ricocheting in all sorts of directions, some of them back towards her, others in other directions.  The first bone she’d kicked hit the wall behind her and ricocheted again, heading off on a new tangent. 

She dived out of the way of the bones, ducking and weaving, not wanting to get hit by something moving that fast that it was leaving chips in the solid rock walls, even though they were bones and should have just smashed and disintegrated against them.  The bones from the skeletons she’d smashed continued to float through the air, one of them got hit by a ricocheting bone and started spinning wildly at an incredible speed, looking like it could cut someone in half…

Saadia continued to race across the room, careful of where she put her feet so as to not set off any more bones.

There was a tiny door on the other side of the room and she pulled open the door and squeezed through it.  She was hit by a bone in the arm, and it pushed her forward violently, knocking her down, face first, denting her armour, numbing her arm.  She scrambled up, ready to dive away from the bones.  But they dropped to the floor at the entrance to the room.

She walked to the door and watched the bones still flying around, collapsing to the ground whenever they got to one of the doorways.  They didn’t seem to be slowing down.  But she supposed that eventually they’d stop.  Even if just because they’d all eventually hit the open doors and fall to the ground.  She hoped she didn’t have to come back through this way.  She rotated her arm slowly, trying to get feeling back in it. 

As she clenched and unclenched her fist she turned to look at the room she was in.

It was circular, like so many room in the Midden, and sunken, several shallow steps leading to a dark, ominous statue on a pedestal, a magical candle in the base of the pedestal, illuminating the whole room.  But still the statue was almost entirely black, seeming to absorb all the light around it.  The statue looked like a gauntleted hand had smashed through the top of the pedestal and now reached, open-handed, towards the ceiling.  The black hands fingers ended sharply in short claws, and the wrist of the hand had jagged black spikes all around it.  As if the whole thing didn’t look evil enough, there was a Daedric symbol on the palm of the hand in glowing, blazing yellow. 

It emanated evil.  More than any other Daedric thing she had ever seen, thus far. 

The room was scattered with bones, and a mist lay heavy along the ground, but there was a small table, and she could see a book and a key on it.  She walked over to it, giving the hand a wide berth.  She looked at the book; a red leather-bound journal. 

She pocketed the key and opened the book, reading it silently;

_‘The missing students were found in the Midden this morning.  Dead, as expected.  None of us bothered keeping a detect life charm for the search at this point._

_The bodies were found together, each suffering the same deformities; peeled and bubbling skin on the arms and face.  Conjurer's burn, as it's commonly referred to around the College.  There's little doubt they were attempting a summoning ritual well beyond their capabilities._

_The relic nearby put any doubt in this theory to rest.  I admit that I've never seen one like it - a large, segmented sculpture of a gauntlet, the Daedric sigil, ‘oht’, emblazoned upon the palm.  Attempts to move it were in vain.  I must show it to Arch-Mage Sedoth during his upcoming visit.  Perhaps he will know more._

_While we couldn't move the relic, I was able to pry four "rings" from it.  I'm sure there's a connection between them and the ritual the students were attempting._

_I'll store these in The Arcanaeum until we can consult with a conjuration master to learn more.’_

The bones were old, the students long dead.  These were not the missing and dead students that were more recent incidents at the College. 

Saadia decided to add this to her long list of things to look at later.

“I am going to have to actually write all of these things down.”  She sighed, unable to take her eyes off the hand.  It seriously creeped her out. 

Luckily, the tunnel out of here was right next to the table, so she happily left the thing behind.

Unfortunately, the next room had a slaughtered goat in it.

A freshly slaughtered goat; implying that there was someone down here.  It could have been a ritual sacrifice or someone preparing a meal… it was hard to tell.

“What is going on down here?”  She mumbled to herself.  How could all of this be happening right under the College?  How could no one know about it? 

She took her warhammer off her back and continued down the ramp to the next area; covered in spider webs.  This was more familiar territory.  There were a couple of frostbite spiders that were easily taken care of.  But the sheer amount of a different types prey they had in their webs was disconcerting. 

She didn’t linger; there was nothing here, and she could see that the next room was bright and airy.  That would be a nice change after the last few rooms…

She was in the room with the stone bridge above the chasm, only she was on the floor of the chasm.  She looked up at the stone bridge, spanning the gorge, high above her and passed under it as she crossed the room. 

There was a narrow ice tunnel that led out to a high ice cliff overlooking the vast ocean and the icy shores behind the College. 

“By the Gods.”  She swore when she realised she’d have to go back the way she’d come.  She sighed loudly, groaned, grumbling to herself and turned back, going back through the spider room, the room with the Daedric hand and to the skeleton room. 

The bones were still flying around, but they had clearly started to slow down. 

She stared into the room, taking it in, mapping out a path to get across safely without setting off any new bones; she just had to avoid the ones that were already flying around. 

She jumped over the small pile of bones on the floor in front of the door and leapt to the next clear patch of ground, ducking under a bone and swerving to the side, having to put her hand down on the ground, barely missing another, currently dormant, bone.  She wanted to be as quick as possible; the longer she spent in here, the more likely she’d end up with a disaster on her hands. 

She skipped, hopped and leaped her way across the room, ducking and weaving until she leapt over the pile of bones near the other door, safely out of the bizarre room. 

She went back to the room with 2 choices and chose the other choice.

It led to an empty room with nothing but a tiny door on the other side. 

As soon as she stepped into the room a hoarse voice whispered through the air; the very air shuddering and shivering with the energy, the raw power of the voice. 

“There is no help for you here.”

Saadia looked around the room and continued across the empty expanse towards the door.

“There is no solace in knowing what is to come.”  The voice slithered through the air as she continued to head towards the door; she knew she was heading the right way now.  “Your perseverance will only lead to disappointment.”  She put her hand on the door knob. 

The first thing she noticed was how warm it was, vibrating with immense power.

The second thing she noticed was it was locked.

She made an unimpressed noise and pulled out her lock picks.

“Still you persist?”  The voice sounded surprised, “Very well, you may enter.”  The door unlocked before she had chance to pick it. 

Saadia peered into the room through the small door.  It was circular, dried blood on the walls, the bones of a skeleton on the far side. 

In the centre of the room was one of the magical energy focal point wells that dotted the entire College.  But instead of the gentle purple energy gently swirling up towards the sky… this one had a purple-blue centre, an orb made of nothing but energy and intensity of Magicka and light. 

It was pure energy, pure Magicka. 

Saadia could see smaller specks of light within the bright central orb of light; they looked like the night time stars, the constellations undulating and rotating around each other within the confines of the Augur.  For she had no doubt that this was the Augur of Dunlain.

He was indeed… something else. 

“So you're the Augur of Dunlain?”  She knew.  She felt it. 

“I am that which you have been seeking.”  He confirmed.  “Your efforts are in vain.  It has already begun.  But those who have sent you have not told you what they seek.  What you seek.” 

Saadia sighed.  Drevis had been right about the Augur not giving clear answers. 

“I was told to find you-” She started to say.

“Indeed.”  He cut her off, “And so you have come looking, though you do not know why.  Like others before you, you blindly follow a path to your own destruction.”

“You say I pretty much know nothing… Okay, I can accept that… so what is it I’m seeking?”  She asked, trying to find the right question to get the answer she wanted.

“You seek that which all who wield magic seek.”  He answered.  “Knowledge.”  Saadia nodded; he wasn’t wrong – she did want knowledge.  “You shall find this: Knowledge will corrupt.  It will destroy.  It will consume.”  His voice slithered through the air to her ears, sending a shiver down her spine, “You seek meaning, shelter in Knowledge.  You will not find it.”  He said with a tone of finality.  “The Thalmor sought the same thing,” Saadia’s ears pricked up; the Thalmor?  “And it shall lead to his end as it has so many others.  He came seeking answers, as you do, unaware they will be his undoing.  Your path now follows his, though you will arrive too late.” 

“Thalmor?  What Thalmor?  I'm not the first to come see you then?”  Saadia asked.  She had known that Ancano knew about the Augur of Dunlain; she’d seen it in his eyes. 

“You are not the first, though you may be the last.”  She noted the loneliness in his voice, even with his power, he could not hide that.  “The one who calls himself Ancano has sought my knowledge as well, through very different questions.  He seeks information about the Eye, but what he will find shall be quite different.”  Saadia noted that he called it the Eye too.  “His path will cross yours in time, but first you must find that which you need.  You see, your path differs from most.  You are being guided, pushed toward something.”  He told her, “It is a good path, one untraveled by many.  It is a path that can save your College.  I will tell you what you need to know to follow it further.”

“What do I need?”  She asked, trying to control her impatience.

“You, and those aiding you, wish to know more about the Eye of Magnus.  You wish to avoid the disaster of which you are not yet aware.  The Psijics know what cannot be avoided… but you...”  He was silent for a moment before continuing.  “To see through Magnus' Eye without being blinded, you require his staff.”  He declared. “Events now spiral quickly towards the inevitable centre, so you must act with haste.  Take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage.”

The light instantly faded back to the normal purple that she usually saw in these wells.   She had no chance to ask anything else.  She stood, staring at the well, trying to take everything in.

“Tolfdir says hello…”  She said softly, “Sedrel…”  She whispered his name, and as she turned to leave she saw a shimmer of blue light surge through the purple light momentarily, as if he was acknowledging her words. 

She nodded and turned away, closing the door behind her.

When she finally scraped herself back through the trapdoor she went straight to Drevis’s room.

It was still night and the hall was silent. 

She found him asleep in his bed, Tarryn curled up with her head on his thigh.  There was a fading Magelight above his head and a book open on his chest; he’d obviously been meaning to stay awake, waiting for her, but had fallen asleep reading in bed. 

She leaned over and kissed his forehead and he woke up with a smile. 

“Told you I’d be okay.”  She whispered and stroked his hair.  Tarryn looked up at her and made a soft growling, meowing sound.  Saadia scratched behind her ear and looked back to Drevis. 

“Did you find out anything?”  He asked and sat up.

“Yes.”  She answered, “I have to urgently talk to the Arch-Mage.”  She told him, “But I wanted to let you know I’m alright.”

“Thank you.”  He said and touched her face gently.  “You better go then.”

“Yes.”  She agreed, “Find out about the Staff of Magnus if you can?”  She said nodding towards the books.

“Staff of Magnus?”  He asked and she nodded, “Alright.”  He said and got out of his bed.  “Back to the books.”

She kissed him again and left, heading for the Arch-Mage’s quarters.

She just hoped his door wouldn’t be locked. 

But it was open, and he was awake, reading a book by Magelight.

“Saadia?”  He asked, surprised to see her at this hour. 

“I have important information for you.”  She said, trying to think of how to tell him that she had gone into the Midden against College rules, and spoken to the Augur of Dunlain against his wishes. 

“Really?  And what might that be?”  He asked, interested.

“We need to find the Staff of Magnus.”  She answered, wanting to gloss over how she knew that. 

“I'm sorry, what?”  He asked shaking his head, “Well... I'd certainly love to have such a powerful staff, but I'm not really sure that any of us need it.”  He added, firmly.

“It's connected to the orb we found.”  Saadia said, trying so hard to avoid admitting to the rule-breaking. 

“And how do you know of this?”  Savos asked and she hesitated and then groaned.

“I spoke with the Augur of Dunlain.”  She confessed.

“Did you really?”  He asked in a tone Saadia couldn’t read.  Was he angry?  There was a moment of silence while he closed his book and took a deep breath.  And she saw resignation on his face.  And that deep sorrow she couldn’t understand.  “And he specifically mentioned the Staff of Magnus?”

“Yes.”  She answered, hoping he wasn’t angry.  Or worse; disappointed.  Her heart hurt when she thought of that word… the look in Kodlak’s eyes returned to her. 

“I...”  He paused, and Saadia waited, agonised for what he might say.  “I'm impressed with your initiative.”  He said finally and Saadia let a relieved breath out.  “Of course, someone will need to follow up on this.”  He said pointedly. 

“You mean me, don't you?”  She asked.

“I certainly do.”  He answered firmly, “Since you went so far as to seek out the Augur for advice, I thought you'd be more enthusiastic.”

“I am!”  She assured him, “Very enthusiastic… just not sure I’m as gifted as other mages.”  She explained and he nodded slowly.  She felt like Farkas; she could do brute force, but all this finessing was a bit above her. 

“You do not see yourself very clearly.”  He noted, and then continued, “Something as specific and ancient as the Staff of Magnus...”  He mused, “I'm not sure where we'd ever find something like that...”He lowered his eyes and Saadia caught something in his tone, “I seem to recall Mirabelle mentioning the staff somewhat recently.  Why don't you see if she can tell you anything?”  He asked as he looked back up at her.  Saadia nodded and turned to leave but his hand touched her hand and she turned back to him.  “I'm quite pleased with your progress, you know.  You've certainly proven yourself to be more than a mere Apprentice.”  Saadia felt a swell of pride in her heart that she didn’t understand… what was it with the approval of elderly men that made her so happy?  She felt tears in her eyes and successfully choked them back, simply nodding in response.  “Well done.”  He got up and went to the chest at the bottom of his bed, pulling something out and turning to her.  “This magical circlet once proved invaluable to me.  I hope it can be of use to you now.”  He handed it to her and she nodded again.

“Thank you.”  Her voice was husky with emotion and she cleared her throat and nodded again.  “I’ll go talk to Mirabelle.”  She said, “You should get some sleep Savos.” 

“You’re right of course.”  He answered with a chuckle and looked to his bed.  “Good night Saadia.”

Saadia took a moment to compose herself before heading back to the Hall of Countenance. 

When she got there, she found that Mirabelle was just waking up for the morning.  She always woke before the break of Dawn.

“Good morning apprentice.”  She said as she stretched and gathered her things to go to the bathing room.  She went this early so she could have it to herself. 

“Good morning Mirabelle.”  Saadia answered. 

“What do you need?”

“Do you know anything about the Staff of Magnus?”  Saadia decided to just get straight to the point. 

“Well now that's an odd question.”  Mirabelle said as she headed out of her door, motioning for Saadia to follow, “Why in the world would you be asking?”

“Arch-Mage Aren said you'd mentioned it recently.”  Saadia noted.

“I see.  Well yes, I suppose I did mention it, though I'm not sure what he expects me to tell you.”  She said with a sigh, “I only brought it to his attention a few months back when the Synod showed up here looking for it.  They were apparently under the impression we were keeping it in a closet somewhere.”  She said sarcastically. 

“It may be connected to the Eye of Magnus.”  Saadia answered, hoping to motivate Mirabelle to tell her everything she remembered.

“The ‘Eye of Magnus’?”  She asked, unimpressed, rolling her eyes, “I can appreciate that this... thing, this Orb... It's very impressive.  Very unique, and definitely worth studying.  But let's not jump to any conclusions, or assign it importance beyond what we're certain of.”  She cautioned. 

“The Augur referred to it as the Eye of Magnus, not me.”  She answered. 

“The Augur?”  Mirabelle sounded concerned, “Just what have you gotten yourself involved in?”  She asked, but when Saadia didn’t immediately answer she continued, “Whatever is going on, whatever you're up to... Be very careful.”  She warned.

“I will.”  Saadia reassured her.  “If I could back off this whole thing I would.  But really can’t; Dragonborn and all.” 

“Sometimes I forget.”  Mirabelle said, “I keep thinking you’re just like the other apprentices, here under my protection, to learn the wonders of magic.”  She said affectionately.  “But not you… you’re so much more.”  Saadia lowered her eyes, not sure how to take words like that.  “I’m very proud of how far you’ve come in such a short time.  But of course you’d excel; you’re the Dragonborn.  It’s in your blood.” 

“Thanks…”  Saadia mumbled and Mirabelle gave her a comforting pat on the arm.  “I’m sorry, but… the Staff of Magnus?”  Saadia turned the conversation back to more comfortable ground.

“Oh yes of course.”  Mirabelle said, “Well, it's said to be very powerful.  Has the capacity to store an incredible amount of magical power, as the story goes.  But it's more myth than anything at this point.”  She said and then dropped her head to the side in thought, “I've no doubt it actually exists, but no one has seen it in what, decades?  Longer?  I'm not sure.  The only time I've heard it mentioned was when those Synod characters showed up some months ago looking for it.”  She said.

“Who are the Synod?”  Saadia nearly groaned; not another group of people to deal with in this mess. 

“Mages based out of Cyrodiil.”  Mirabelle answered, “They fancy themselves the Imperial Authority on magic these last few hundred years.”  Mirabelle said with a very unimpressed tone, “My understanding is that all they really do is make noise in an attempt to curry favour from the Emperor.  Lots of politics, little magic.  I was quite surprised to find them on our doorstep.”  She intimated, “They seemed amiable enough, but their line of questioning made me... uneasy.”  She scrunched her nose momentarily.  “It became clear they're trying to hoard powerful artefacts, looking to consolidate power.”

Saadia nodded, taking all of that in, trying not to sigh in frustration.

“So no one knows the Staff's location?”  She asked.

“No one here does.”  She answered simply, “The Synod seemed convinced it was somewhere here in Skyrim.  They inquired about the ruins of Mzulft, but that's all I remember.”  She shrugged.  “It sounded like they were heading there, though they were rather secretive about why.  I suppose if you're intent on looking for the staff, there's a chance they might be in Mzulft yet.”  She said with a small hopeful smile, “Just don't expect them to be cooperative.  If they’re there of course; they’ve been reported missing.”  She added.  Saadia sighed, wondering if she’d have to find these Synods and rescue them from something. 

“Mz…?”  She asked.

“Mzulft.”  Mirabelle helped her.  “Dwemer ruins.”  She added. 

“Dwemer… an extinct type of Elf.”  She said to herself and Mirabelle nodded.  “What else can you tell me about the Staff of Magnus?”  Saadia asked.

“I'm not really sure.”  She answered honestly, “Made and used by Magnus himself, if you believe those sorts of things.  I believe I've heard it said that it's the only thing that could adequately contain his power.  The sort of embellishment wizards of ancient times loved to make.”  She rolled her eyes. 

“Except Magnus is not a wizard… he’s a God.”  Saadia countered.

“If you believe such things.”  Mirabelle said with a smile.

“True.”  Saadia answered, “Right… I guess I have to head to the ruins of Mzulft.”

“Be careful; Dwemer ruins are notoriously deadly.”  Mirabelle warned her, “We’ve lost students and scholars to them before.” 

“I’ll be careful.”  Saadia answered. 

She knew there was no time to rest; she had to get going now.

But there was something she had to do first.  She needed to talk to the Gods about all of this; it felt like this was something the Gods should be interested in. 

It was time to give Azura her star back, and hopefully be called into the Void to talk to them all. 

She needed answers.

 

 

 

 

__________________

FYI:

> Part 8 - status: already written – due: 01/01/18  
> Part 9 - status: already written – due: 08/01/18  
> Part 10 - status: already written – due: 15/01/18  
> Part 11 - status: already written – due: 22/01/18  
> Part 12 - status: already written – due: 29/01/18  
> Part 13 - status: already written – due: 05/02/18  
> Part 14 - status: already written – due: 12/02/18  
> Part 15 - status: already written – due: 19/02/18  
> Part 16 - status: already written – due: 26/02/18  
> Part 17 - status: already written – due: 05/03/18  
> Part 18 - status: already written – due: 12/03/18  
> Part 19 - status: already written – due: 19/03/18  
> Part 20 - status: already written – due: 26/03/18  
> Part 21 - status: already written – due:02/04/18  
> Part 22 - status: already written – due: 09/04/18  
> Part 23 - status: already written – due: 16/04/18  
> Part 24 - status: already written – due: 23/04/18  
> Part 25 - status: already written – due: 30/04/18  
> Part 26 - status: already written – due: 07/05/18  
> Part 27 - status: already written – due: 14/05/18  
> Part 28 - status: already written – due: 21/05/18  
> Part 29 - status: already written – due: 28/05/18  
> Part 30 - status: already written – due: 04/06/18  
> Part 31 - status: already written – due: 11/06/18   
>  Part 32 - status: already written – due: 18/06/18  
> Part 33 - status: being written – due 25/06/18

**BOOK 3**  
Planned out  
  
 **Book 4**  
Planned out

 **Book 5**  
Planned out

**Maybe Book 6**

 


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late guys. my partner of 10 years left me after cheating on me for a whole year with a teenager. i'm just broken. he left me while i'm mentally ill and have multiple organ failure and am in desperate need of support. i can't work, i have no money and nowhere to live. i am utterly alone. he left me on the last day of 2017. 2017 was the worst year of my life. and i kinda wanna die.   
> anyway, i'll try to keep this updated. i'll try to keep writing, but i'm a mess and i'm lost and i have nothing so i might not succeed, i'm sorry.
> 
> thank you all for reading

Saadia set out before dawn to Azura’s shrine, she Fast Travelled there, wanting to save time.  It felt like time was getting away from her; the orb and Ancano were always on her mind now.

She climbed the stairs back up to Azura’s shrine, hoping that the Gods would pull her back into the Void, wondering if she should have brought Tarryn with her; she wasn’t so sure that the College was any safer than going into battle at the moment.  

When she got to the top of the stairs, Aranea was still worshipping Azura at the large altar, saying her prayers in her beautiful Dunmer accent. 

She turned to Saadia with a big smile and Saadia took the Star out of her satchel.

“Azura’s Star!”  She said with a loving tone, “I knew the Lady of Twilight had sent you for a reason.”  She held her hands out for the Star, “Hand it over to me and I will ask Azura to restore the Star to its original purity.”

“Here you go.”  Saadia handed her the Star and Aranea took a moment to look at it. 

“It’s beautiful, but corrupted and broken.”  Her voice was sad.  “I will commune with Azura.”  She told Saadia and turned to the altar.  She put the Star down on the alter and raised her hands to the statue.  “Azura.  Mother of Roses.  Goddess of Dusk and Dawn.”  Saadia leaned her arse on the alter and looked across the valley below, awaiting waking up in the Void, wondering what it looked like to people watching her here while she was there.  “Your chosen Champion has returned your Star to you.”  There was a moment of silence and then Aranea turned to her, “She wishes to speak to you herself.”

“Of course…”  Saadia sighed.  Nothing was ever easy with Daedra. 

“Please.  Place your hands on the altar, and you will hear her voice.”

Saadia turned and put her hands on the altar, expecting that Azura was going to get her to do some other task… probably deal with Malyn. 

“Greetings, mortal.”  Azura’s voice sounded like it came from far away, echoing through the Void; kind but with an undertone of real danger.  “You have followed my guidance through the veils of Twilight and rescued my Star from Malyn Varen.  But his soul still resides within, protected by enchantments.  Until he is purged, my artefact is useless to you.”

“I’m guessing there is a way to cleanse the Star.”  Saadia said with a grim smile, thinking that since she was using any enchantments, having a never-ending soul gem wasn’t really useful to her anyway.  Still, she wanted to please the Daedra, so she kept that to herself. 

“Yes there is.”  Azura answered.

“Then why don't you remove Malyn’s soul and cleanse your Star?”  Saadia asked, “Aren't you a Daedra?”

There was a moment of silence in which Saadia mentally kicked herself; she was supposed to be getting Azura’s blessing, not pissing her off.  But Azura seemed amused if her tone of voice was anything to go by.

“Eventually, the Star will fade into my realm in Oblivion where I could cleanse it with ease.”  She answered, “But I doubt you have the hundred or so years it would take to wait.”  Saadia could hear so many undercurrents in her tone.  But she had no time to try and sort through them all.

“Ah.”  Saadia said with a knowing smile.  Just as she had expected.

“No, only one option remains.”  Azura told her, but Saadia already knew what that option was.  “I will send you inside the Star.  You will banish Malyn's soul there.”

“I see.”  Saadia answered.

“Tell me when you are ready, mortal.”

“Oh I’m ready to enter the Star right now.”  She answered immediately. 

“Have faith, mortal.”  Azura answered as the world went bright white, “I will be watching over you.”

“Here we go.”  Saadia muttered to herself as she felt a strange wave of coldness wash over her as the light got brighter.

Painfully bright for a moment, and then the brightness eased slowly.

As the light faded, Saadia found herself standing in a strange realm made entirely of crystalline structures.  The floor was made up of hexagon slabs of what looked like ice, but there was no chill in the air.  Shards of crystal thrust upward around the long path that lead forever downwards; looking like it had no ending.  And all was blue-white, tinged with pale purple; almost pink like a soul gem.  The air was hazy with what looked like icy fog , but again, it was not cold… in fact there seemed to be an absence of any discernible temperature… no wind, not even a breath of air… it was incredibly still and silent.

Very disconcerting. 

She took a few steps down the path and saw someone up ahead.  He was listening, his head cocked to the side.

“Ah, my disciples have sent me a fresh soul.”  He said, and Saadia could tell he was Dunmer from his accent… She guessed it was Malyn; who else would it be?  “Good.  I was getting... hungry.”  He said with sadistic delight.  “Wait…”  He turned around and looked at her, “There's something different about you.”

“I get told that a lot.”  Saadia said, “But will you still respect me in the morning?”  She asked with mock concern.  He glared at her, uncomprehendingly.  “Oh and also; this experiment of yours is over - you can't escape your fate, Malyn.”  She added, dead-pan.

“And who are you to challenge me?”  He asked angrily as Saadia started to walk towards him.  “I have conquered mortality itself.  I've spat in the eyes of the Daedric Lords.  This is my realm now.  I've sacrificed too much for let you take it from me!”

Saadia looked around at the realm he’d locked himself into rather than die.

“You really want to spend forever here?  Alone?”  She asked.

He answered her by summoning 3 Dremora Lords. 

They appeared in an explosion of flames, screaming in anger and pain as Malyn bent them to his will. 

Saadia paused, staring in surprise; they were utterly demonic.  Red and black faces, horns, and their Daedric armour was covered in spikes and horns… but there was something familiar about them.  The pointed ears, the angular faces, the glow of their eyes; they were vaguely Elven.  1 of them was wearing robes instead of armour, his fingers were long and clawed.

And they all simultaneously turned their eyes to her as Malyn took off at a run in the opposite direction. 

“Well that answers that.”  She stood her ground, waiting for the Dremora to make the first move.

And they did.

All three of them attacked her with blistering fire.

The power of the 3 fire storms at the same time blasted her back, blistering her exposes skin.

But still the fire kept going. 

Saadia rolled away behind a crystalline structure. 

They continued to spew fire at her in a non-stop torrent. 

She cast a healing spell on her hands; holding her hammer with these burned hands would be very difficult. 

Saadia had learned long ago that creatures using fire spells were less susceptible to fire spells.  She shot some lightning down at them… and got some lightning send back at here, electrifying the air around her, causing her armour to painfully shock her.

“By Oblivion!”  She grunted in pain and peeked around the crystal; they were getting closer. 

“LIZ SLEN!”  She tried to freeze them, but their skin was burning hot and the ice quickly melted.  She leaned back behind the crystal and looked around for an answer. 

And then a sword came crashing towards her head. 

She ducked and the sword smashed into the crystalline structure above her head, sending shards of crystal everywhere.

She raised her hammer to block the next blow with its handle.

“I hope you’re watching over me Azura!”  She swore loudly and kicked out the first Dremora’s feet.  He careened forward, landing atop her.

And he burned.

His skin was excruciatingly hot.  She pushed him off, her armour glowing hot.  He laughed as he got to his feet.

“Got to be quick…”  She realised softly.  “WULD NAH!”  She shouted, but instead of running far away, she controlled the incredible power trying to thrust her forward and shoulder barged all 3 Dremora, turning, nearly skidding out, and slamming her hammer into first one head, then the second before the power of the Shout dissipated.  The third Dremora got to his feet, his laugh gone, eyeing her cautiously, he raised his hands, magic brimming from them. 

She ducked under his fireball and leapt forward.

“LIZ SLEN!”  He froze and the ice instantly started to melt.  But she was there, slamming her hammer into his head. 

He had melted the ice before she had delivered the killing blow, but he was dazed and staggering.  Easy prey in that condition.

Now she knew how to kill them.  It would be hard, but achievable. 

Several minutes later, she looked at the 3 dead Dremora and nodded. 

“Yes.  Good.”  She said and thought about what she’d heard about Daedra hearts; good for alchemy.  She knelt down, pulled her dagger out of her boot and cut their hearts out; their skin cool to the touch now.  She realised that their skin being hot must have been a spell of some sort.  She wondered if she could learn that.  She ripped off the robes from the one who’d been wearing them and wrapped the three hearts in them.  She was about to strip the other 2 of their armour when she was struck by powerful lightning.

Her body filled with violent spasms, and she was unable to free herself from them.

When the lightning stopped she fell flat, her face landing on the Dremora’s bare midriff.

“Malyn…”  She groaned; she had kind of forgotten him.  “Rookie mistake.”  She said as she rolled onto her back, groaning in pain.  She could hear him laughing, gloating; he thought he had her beaten.  She could hear his footfalls coming closer. 

He stood over her, looking down at her, a sadistic glint in his eyes.  He opened his mouth to speak, but Saadia, quick as a flash, wrapped her legs around his knees and twisted them to send him crashing onto the ground face first. 

“NO!  NOT LIKE THIS!”  He cried out. 

She grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face into the ground repeatedly. 

She only stopped when Azura’s voice boomed out over the strange crystalline landscape. 

“The Star is free to purify itself.”  She said and Saadia got up, looking down at the bloody mess she’d made of Malyn.  One of the light blue crystals suddenly turned bright white.  And then another, and then two at the same time.  All around her the crystals were cleansing themselves.  Saadia looked on in awe.  It was beautiful, and so pure… unexpected for a Daedra.  “Don't worry, mortal.  I will return you before you are cleansed.”  Azura said, letting her have a little longer to see the beauty of the Star.

And then everything started to fade away, there was a feeling of warmth and Saadia saw the world slowing fading back in.  She saw the altar, the statue, the mountains… it was still pale, but it was all coming back.

“My Star has been restored and Malyn's soul has been consigned to Oblivion.  You have done well, mortal.  As was destined, you are free to use my Star as you see fit.”  She said with benevolence. 

“Thank you, Lady Azura.”  Wanting to get her onside.

“Farewell, mortal.  Know that Azura will be guarding over the threads of your fate in the Twilight.”

The world started to become crisper and she sighed; she was hoping she’d be taken to the Void-

-//-

And then there was total darkness. 

She became aware of the sound of wings and broke out into a grin.

“Akatosh.”  She breathed, peering into the darkness. 

She saw eyes reflecting in the darkness, running towards her.  And when she could just make out the shape of a large wolf, he turned into a man as he ran, striding on after the turn as if it had been easier than breathing.

“Hircine.”  She said as he approached her, completely naked, leather pants forming around him as he walked. 

“Saadia.”  He answered with a smile.  He took her hand and kissed it.  “You have done well.”  He told her.  “We will call Azura to us when Kynareth and the others arrive.”  He told her.  His eyes followed hers when they dropped to the tattoo on his chest.

“What language is that?”  She asked.  It definitely matched the language on the orb. 

“It is our language.”  He answered.

“It’s not Daedric…”

“The Daedra do not have a fully written language.”  He answered, “We’re all about sigils.”  She reached out and ran her fingers along the tattoo, Hircine’s eyes on her.  “You are not like other mortals.”  He noted and she looked up at him.  “I’ve never had a mortal even reach to touch me without first gaining permission.”

“Oh, I’m sorry…”  She said and went to drop her hand, but he caught and put it back on the tattoo. 

“It is good that you are not as other mortals.  You should be different… you have particularly been blessed by the Gods.” 

“So by your language…”  Saadia ignored his words; it made her feel strange to know she had been particularly blessed – to think that the Gods thought of her as special in some way.  “You mean the language of the Gods?”  She asked and Hircine nodded.  “The et’Ada.”

“Yes.”

“What does it say?”

“This says ‘Kynareth’.” 

“Of course.”  Saadia said with a smile.  “Can you write it down for me?”  She asked and looked up when he chuckled.  “It’s important.”

“I know of your need.”  He said, he took her hand and pulled her arm straight, palm up.  He moved his hand and her armour melted away leaving her wearing only her tunic.

“You could have just taken the arm plating off - I need my armour…”  She complained and he smiled, thoroughly amused.  His fingers moved again and she felt a searing heat in her forearm.  And there, just under the crease of her inner elbow was Kynareth’s name tattooed in the language of the et’Ada.  She looked at it.  “Not what I had in mind… but thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” 

She stared at it for a moment.

“Actually, can I have all the Gods I have the blood of in a list here?”  She asked, “In the order I got their gift?” 

He smiled indulgently.

“How could I refuse you?”  He said and moved his fingers and the searing pain returned.  This time there was a list of 4 names in the ancient language of the et’Ada. 

“Akatosh, Talos, Kynareth, Hircine…”  She said softly and he nodded. 

“Hopefully we will be adding Azura to that list next.”  He said and let her hand go.  He moved his hand and her armour returned, polished and brand new, no scratches or marks. 

“Thanks…”  She said as she looked down at her armour.  The wolf insignia looked fiercer, the eyes glowed amber now; inlaid with precious stones, and they seemed to almost be alive, watching, judging those who opposed her. 

“I’m glad you approve.” 

“Speaking of things I do or don’t approve if.”  She said, hearing Akatosh’s wings beating closer, “Griod… Thaldil… that whole city of weakened werewolves…”

“What of them?”  His face grew stern, his previous indulgent smile completely gone.

“The life they’re living now…”

“A fitting punishment.”  He answered, “They took the gifts I gave them and lauded it above others, creating a reign of terror, hunting and eating children.”  He shook his head, “I know that I am the darkness in nature, Kynareth the light… But I still abhor some of the things I must accept.  I know the wolf hunts the fawn, I know the new alpha male kills the offspring of the deposed king… I know these things.  But that is nature, that is the balance between light and dark that we must maintain… My children are both of nature and outside of it.”  He emphasised.  “They disgrace me, my gift and themselves by hunting children.”

“I accept that.”  She answered.  “But the Silver-Hand hunt them now… I’m sure you know that… and now it’s their children being killed.” 

She saw his eyes soften.  She saw him thinking it over and then nod slowly.

“Perhaps I will visit with them… learn if they are worthy to… perhaps have a small pack to protect them.  Or perhaps I will make them fully Human…”  He said stiffly. 

“I’m glad you said that… because turning all of them into werewolves…”

“Would throw out the balance of Tamriel.”  He answered, “I am one half of balance itself; I understand what needs to be done.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You think that because he is a Daedra, as mortals call them, that he lacks compassion, light, love…?”  Kynareth asked as she appeared from the darkness.  Hircine turned to her and kissed her hand, his other hand going to her face.

“I’ve missed you.”  He whispered to her. 

“And I have missed you, my love.”  She kissed his lips gently and he breathed in deeply, taking in every moment of this.  She looked him in the eye and stroked his face lovingly before turning to Saadia.  “I heard that you wished to know more of the Gods.”  Kynareth said, “And I was not sure if I should tell you all you wish to know just yet… but perhaps there is something you should understand.  We are all et’Ada.  The distinction mortals make between Aedra and Daedra is not one we make.”  She said simply.  “We are all of Anu and Padomay.  Every one of us was born of their interplay.  All of us have both of their influences in us.  But some of us came into being when Anu was stronger, others when Padomay was stronger.”

“Lorkhan came to exist when Anu and Padomay were perfectly balanced.  The only one of us to do that.”  Hircine added. 

“I may be of Anu, but I have both Anu and Padomay in me… both order and chaos, both light and dark… that is how I could make Spriggans… Hircine taught me to channel my rage into them.”

“And Kynareth taught me to channel my love into the were-beasts.”  Hircine said, “For I am of Padomay… though I have both light and dark in me.” 

“I’m sorry.”  Saadia said, “I guess I’ve just heard some very bad things about Daedra…”

“Well in fairness, some of us are very bad.”  Hircine noted.

“And so are some of us, Aedra.  But we are all still et’Ada.”  Kynareth added.  “And what the Daedra give Mundus is change.  And change is vital and necessary.  Without change, even the clearest, purest waters will stagnate and become poison to drink.”

“And without order the raging waters will spread across the land and kill all.  Without the banks of the river, the water is directionless… order is also vital and necessary.”  Hircine added.  “No one understands balance better than us.” 

“The dual Gods of nature.”  Kynareth said softly and they looked at each other and Hircine stroked her face.  “My husband, how I love you.” 

Saadia turned away as they kissed quite passionately and looked into the Void, listening to Akatosh’s wings.  She saw him appear in the darkness, shrinking down from the size of a massive dragon to Human-sized with huge wings, arching up over his head.

“I thought I should save you from their love.”  Akatosh said with a warm smile. 

“You know, Gods are a lot more Human than I expected them to be…”  She commented and Akatosh nodded.

“You are our descendants… what did you expect?”  He answered and she nodded.

“Fair enough!  So the stories about the Ehlnofey are true?” 

“They are.”  He confirmed, “But not all the details are entirely accurate…”

She stared at him but he said nothing.  Perhaps one day he would tell her that story.  But today his eyes turned to Kynareth and Hircine. 

“We say that we’re tired of hearing about it, but their love is one of the great stories of our people.  You see we are one race… but we are too often divided by our birth-rights…”  He said, “And they bridge the differences between those of us born of Anu, and those born of Padomay.  They are 2 sides of the same coin.  And their love is destined to last until the end of existence.  Their forced separation has been very hard for them to bear.” 

Saadia looked back at them and saw them standing, their foreheads touching, speaking softly, hands on each other’s faces and waists.

“Why are they apart?”

“When the trap of Mundus was closing around us, some of us chose to stay, losing our power or lives, some weren’t quick enough when we tried to escape, and others fled and made it out in time… Many of us intended to stay as long as we could, bringing life to Mundus, creating its reality… we intended to flee at the last moment to preserve ourselves.  As Kynareth and Hircine fled, the trap of Mundus closed over us and they knew both of them couldn’t make it in time.  He said he would stay with her, binding himself to this world, but she pushed him out just as the trap closed.  She knew that he was the wild, dark, chaotic heart of nature and he could not be bound like that… it would have killed what made him a great man.  He knows she saved him, but now they are apart.  When Daedra could visit Mundus more readily it wasn’t so hard on them… but now.”  He shook his head.  “It is very hard on them.  Like trying to live without the air in your lungs.” 

“Will they ever find a way to be together again?”

The look of longing on Hircine’s face again reminded Saadia of Vilkas in some way that she couldn’t fathom.  She turned back to Akatosh and saw a look of knowing on his face.

“If we ever regain enough strength to return to Aetherius.”  Akatosh answered.  “Or if those born of Padomay can be trusted enough for me to open Mundus to them again… Some of them can be, others cannot.”  He sighed, “But then some of us born of Anu cannot be trusted with Mundus either.  The Aedra and Daedra as you call them are often more alike than you think.  We are all et’Ada…” 

“The Nords believe that Shor is married to Kyne.”  Saadia remembered.

“They shared some love, it’s true.  But it has always been Kynareth and Hircine who are married.  The Nords are wrong about that.”  He answered.  “Although they have both had love with others, it has always been the 2 of them that walk eternity together.  It will always be them 2; it has been from almost the moment Hircine came into being...” 

She looked back at the separated lovers, and saw the deep love in Kynareth’s eyes.  It was heartbreaking to know they could only come together in the Void for short periods of time. 

She looked away again. 

“I thought the Daedra weren’t involved in making Mundus?”

“Some were.”  He answered.  “But certainly not all of them – most of them were not.  Just as not all of the Aedra, or et’Ada born of Anu as we call ourselves, were involved in making Mundus – but most of us were.  But you do not know the Aedra that were not involved.  You know only us that lost much of our power.” 

“You were the first of the et’Ada?”  She asked and he nodded.  “So you know… pretty much everything.”

“I know much.”  He answered. 

“You see the future?”

“There are an infinite number of ways that any single choice you make could turn out.”  He answered.  “All things are possible.”

“But some things are definite.”

“Yes.” 

Saadia thought about that for a moment. 

“If Alduin swallows this world… all of Mundus… you’ll all die?”

“Yes.”  Akatosh answered. 

“And that’s why you need me?”

“It’s not just to save ourselves… we love Mundus.  We have given so much of ourselves to this realm… we will not see her fall.”  He answered, “Well some of us love Mundus…. For some of us, being trapped here… non-existence is preferable.”  He sighed, “And after Alduin swallows Mundus we will be non-existent… and then he will swallow all of Oblivion, Aetherius… and return to Padomay.  For he is part of Padomay.”

“I don’t understand?  Didn’t you make Alduin?”

“Yes I did.”  Akatosh answered sadly, “My first child… but Padomay is change, and change can be destructive.  When Anu saw Padomay would destroy existence, Anu dragged Padomay out of time.  Out of existence.  But Padomay left his seed in my first creation.  So that he may be brought back into existence by the destruction of everything.  But I know not if Anu will be able to return to help create existence again, or if it will be a permanent end to all.”

“So Alduin is an agent of Padomay, of change?”  She said slowly.  “He really could destroy us all.” 

“If the circumstances are right, he could.”

“The towers that hold reality up?”  She asked, thinking of what Faralda had told her about the Thalmor wanting to destroy the towers of reality.  He nodded.  “The Thalmor; they’re not really going to return to the Divine if they pull this off, are they?”

“You will all pass into nothingness if the Thalmor have their way, just as we will.” 

“And when we die?  I mean just normally, not in a Thalmor plot?”

“You return to us.”  He answered.  “You are the descendants of the et’Ada, when you live on Nirn and die on Nirn, you return to us.”

“That’s comforting.”  But Saadia could see that there was more to it than that.  She knew she’d have to ask him another time.

“I’m glad.” 

“So I’ve really got to stop both Alduin and the Thalmor.”

“Indeed.”

There was lightning and Saadia knew Talos was coming.

“Why did you make him a God?”  She asked and Akatosh gave an enigmatic smile.  “Not going to answer that one huh?” 

Talos strode towards them and crushed her in a big hug again. 

“You’ve done well!  And I can see you’ve been getting all the information you can!”  He said proudly. 

“If I’m going to be your Champion, this has to be a 2-way street.  I can’t operate in darkness.” 

“You can tell she’s my child!”  Talos said proudly and Akatosh rolled his eyes. 

“Shall we call Azura?”  Akatosh prodded gently and Hircine and Kynareth turned away from each other sadly.

“Yes.”  Kynareth answered and they all looked at Hircine.  He looked up.

“Azura.”  He called into the Void.  It was much simpler than Saadia had been expecting; Azura appeared and looked at them all.  No rituals, no repeated calling, no angst… just a simple calling out of her name. 

“Why have you called me to the Void, Hunter?”  She asked Hircine haughtily. 

“We have a proposition for you.”  Hircine answered and Azura looked at them all.  She was a magnificent woman, tall and strong, long flowing deep red hair down her back, her skin was dark, her face angular and strongly reminiscent of a Dunmer. 

“What could you possibly want from me?”  She asked, folding her arms, looking down her nose at everyone.

“You know what we want.”  Kynareth answered.

“Alduin is going to destroy this world.  We must stop him.”  Akatosh said. 

“Yes I know.”  Azura answered Akatosh, disinterested, “And until you tell me why you can’t just renew the line of the Dragonborn to protect us against that, I have no interest in helping you.”  She declared.  “Why let the line die with her?”  Azura’s eyes turned to Saadia.

“Your life will end with this world’s ending.”  Talos told her.  “When Alduin destroys Mundus, he will then come for all of Oblivion.”

“So be it.”  Azura answered. 

Kynareth took Akatosh’s hand, and gave him a look.  Saadia could almost see the silent conversation; Akatosh did not want to tell them why, but Kynareth urged him on.

“I can’t.”  Akatosh answered Azura simply, “If I give any more of my blood to Mundus, I will die… and become as the Earthbones are.” 

Saadia remembered what Faralda had said about the Earthbones; they were the dead et’Ada, dead Ehlnofey, who sacrificed themselves to become the laws of nature and existence on Nirn.  Ehlnofey, like the Hist, were types of et’Ada; like the Aedra and Daedra were all et’Ada too, she supposed. 

“You can’t ask that of him.”  Kynareth said, “He was our first.”

“Maybe it’s his time.”  Azura said with a wicked smile. 

“Azura.”  Hircine said sharply, “We have enjoyed the boons of Mundus, of having mortals to worship us… They call us Daedra, the dark ones… the ones born of Padomay… even as they kneel for us.”  He stepped forward, “They do not know that we are et’Ada, just as their Aedra are, they do not know that we are one race.  But we know that… it is our turn to do something to protect Mundus.  We both have the blood of Anu and Padomay in us… you have more Anu in you than I do…”

She sighed and uncrossed her arms.

“I am of Padomay… I need change.  We need change.”  She said to Hircine.

“But change doesn’t have to come at so high a price.  Our chaos does not need to destroy all of existence…”  Hircine argued. 

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”  Azura groaned. 

“Not if our plan works.”  Kynareth answered. 

“Your plan?”  Azura said.

“This mortal must know of your blood, as she knows of ours.”  Kynareth answered and Azura turned to look at Saadia again.

“My Champion.”  Azura said slowly.  “I have seen the threads of your fate in the Twilight, Saadia, and you still have much to accomplish.”  She nodded slowly.

“And now you know how she is to accomplish those things.”  Akatosh said gently. 

“You’ve seen my future?”  Saadia asked, looking at each of them in turn.

“Oblivion has been watching you since the day you were conceived, mortal.  Do not think that your life has been served by your will alone.”  Azura answered. 

“We have seen many possible outcomes for your future.”  Akatosh answered Saadia, “And you are the best hope Mundus has.” 

“It will be hard and painful… you will know loss and darkness you have not yet imagined…”  Talos told her, “But there is a chance you will succeed… If we can succeed.”  He looked back to Azura, “At giving you all the power we can.” 

“We have need of your particular gifts Azura…”  Akatosh said gently.

“I understand what you need.”  Azura said, her eyes on Saadia.  “Alright.”  Azura raised her hand, she bit into her own palm, tearing at the flesh.  Saadia’s eyes opened wider. 

But Azura dipped a long fingernail into the blood and drew a grid-like pattern in the air.  The blood hung there, like she had drawn it on paper.  She spoke in a low voice, in a language Saadia had never heard before, and the blood glowed fiercely, Azura’s eyes glowing in a matching blood red.  Saadia could tell Azura was making some old and deeply powerful spell right before her eyes; she may not know the language Azura spoke, but she recognised an incantation when she saw one… she also had a feeling Azura was speaking the language that was on the orb… that was tattooed into Saadia’s flesh now. 

The blood sizzled as if burning the air and Azura brought her hand into a claw.  She spoke loudly in that strange language and a wind blew through the Void, but the blood grid Azura had drawn absorbed it all.

And then Azura flicked her clawed fingers out and the bloody grid-pattern flew at Saadia, wrapping around her, burning like lava.  Saadia grit her teeth and Azura walked up to her and grabbed Saadia’s mouth, putting her bloody palm to her lips. 

“As within, so without.”  Azura said.

Saadia swallowed the blood and felt the fire inside of her, the two fires burning through her very flesh, to meet.  The grid sinking into her skin, the blood in her belly burning outwards. 

Saadia refused to scream in pain and clenched her fists, her body shuddering in agony.

And then the two bloods met in her body and she felt peace.

It was over.  Whatever blessing Azura had given her; it was hers now. 

“She will be able to contain any amount of power you give her now.”  Azura said.  “She is no longer limited by her mortal form.”  She stroked Saadia’s face gently.  “Like my Star, I made you the perfect vessel.” 

“Thank you.”  Saadia answered and Azura gave her a smile.

“I hope they chose you well… a mortal with the ability to have this much power is…”  She shook her head, but Saadia could see it was frightening to her.  Azura turned to the other Gods, “Why hasn’t Meridia been consulted?”

“Your sister refused to help us unless she was acknowledged as the most important God involved.”  Akatosh answered.  Azura sighed deeply.

“That sounds like her.”  Azura muttered, “I will speak with her.”

And then Saadia felt a burning sensation on her inner arm.  She looked up at Hircine and knew he was burning Azura’s name into her flesh, as he said he would.  He was a man of his word if nothing else. 

“Do not call me here again unless necessary.”  Azura said looking around at the Void.  “I hate this place.”  She disappeared.

“As do I.”  Akatosh agreed. 

“Can I just ask about the Staff of Magnus?”  Saadia asked as Akatosh unfurled his wings.  He looked to Kynareth and then back to Saadia. 

“You have some hard choices to make my child.”  He answered, “But you are on the right path.”  He took off, flying into the Void.

“It would be much easier if you just told me…”  Saadia grumbled. 

“Sometimes you need to make your own decisions without input from us.”  Talos said, “A woman must stand on her own two feet and be her own woman.”  He told her.  “If it seems like we are withholding information from you, it is only because we want you to be your own woman, and make your own decisions.” 

“You have the Eye of Magnus, a powerful artefact accidentally left behind by Magnus when he fled Mundus.”  Kynareth said, “the writing… it’s his plans for Mundus.”

“His schematics?”  Saadia clarified and Kynareth nodded.  Magnus had been the et’Ada who had designed Magnus, drawing up the schematics of how it would look, how it would be built… The orb… that’s what it was. 

“His staff absorbs power, and will control the orb and all of its power, if wielded properly.”  Kynareth said, “But there are none other than Magnus who can truly wield it; so only he can fully tap into the power of the orb.”

“So, it’s not as dangerous as I thought then?”  Saadia asked, not sure why she didn’t feel relieved; maybe it was the looks on their faces.  “No, it is.”  She realised and they nodded.

“If someone were to tap into the power of the orb and unleash only one billionth of the power contained within the schematics for creating Mundus… they would be very powerful indeed… your weapons would do them no harm…”  Kynareth explained.

“And they could destroy Nirn if they were able to take just a little more power than that…”  Talos added. 

“So I better find the staff then…”  Saadia said, still not sure exactly how it would help, but at least now she knew it would help.

“Never give up.”  Talos said and departed in a show of lightning. 

“I must return to my realm.”  Kynareth said, “Being away for too long weakens us.”  She explained to Saadia.  “You will succeed my child; believe in yourself.”  She said with a warm smile before turning to Hircine and kissing him deeply.  She walked away into the Void, Hircine watching her go.  As soon as he lost sight of her he sighed sadly. 

“You still have questions.”  His voice was raw with the emotion of having to say goodbye to Kynareth again, and he still stared into the Void, looking to where she had left. 

“So many.”  Saadia said, “But I have a feeling you won’t answer them all.”

“You are right.”  He turned back to her. 

“Tell me about the Reachmen, The Forsworn… Hagravens…”  The Forsworn were Reachmen that had taken up guerrilla warfare against the Nords of Skyrim to take back land they saw as theirs.  They worshipped Hagravens and Hircine as Gods. 

“I like the Reachmen, they worship me; they are fierce and loyal.  The Forsworn attack children and those that cannot defend themselves; there is no sport in that.  I do not like them as much, though they worship me.”  He sighed, “Hagravens think they honour me by becoming such imperfect Man-beasts.  They do not.”  He said, “When fully initiated, they call themselves the Brides of Hircine, and pray for me to come and rape them… to take what’s mine.”

“But you abhor rape.”

“Someone apparently forgot to tell them that.  They would think it an honour if I came and tore them up.”  He shook his head.  “I know that my realm is dark, savage nature… the Hunt, dominance, illicit and dark sex, obsessive lust, blood in the air, the night…. I know these things are needed to balance Kynareth’s light, the flower blooming, the trickle of the stream, the sun shining down on the green grass, the mother feeding her child, making love with the air flowing against your skin… None of this means that I support the Hagravens in anyway… I delight in savagery; watching you fight Saadia is a pure dream.  I delight in the hunt, I delight in wild and violent sex… that is consensual.  I delight in the night, in the dark, in dancing around the fire, forgetting inhibitions… I do not delight in torturing Spriggans, killing children, rape, murder or destroying nature; nature is my realm!  I do not like the Hagravens at all… though they are necessary for balance…”

“Light requires darkness.”  Saadia began to realise that darkness wasn’t necessarily bad if it was necessary…

“And more than that.”  He said, “There is night and day, but also twilight and dusk… Balance is not just black and white… or even black white and shades of grey… it’s every colour in existence.”  He explained, “So creatures I do not like are part of my domain, they have a place in the balance; a colour, if you will.”  She nodded slowly, understanding.  “Kynareth dislikes fish… but they are part of her domain.”  He said with a grin, “they have their place too.” 

“I’m still going to kill every Hagraven I ever meet…”

“And I will not stop, nor condemn you.”  Hircine answered.

“You said you channelled your love into the were-beasts?”

“My realm of nature has dark obsessive love, and don’t get me wrong, I delight in it… but I also have other types of love in me.  I love my creations.  Every single one of them.  I love you, I love the Companions, I love every single Manbeast on Nirn.” 

“Does it weaken you to be here in the Void?”  She tried to think of every question she could.  “Like it does the others?”

“No, I am not tied to Mundus as they are.  Nor is Azura, it weakens her not.”  He answered, “And the dark empty nothingness of the Void does not bother me as much as the others, so I tolerate it better… I still don’t like it here though.”  He looked around, “There’s too much nothingness…. Not enough chaos.”

“Can I call to you in the Void, ask to be brought here?”

“We are watching, but we will only bring you here when it is necessary.” 

“So I better ask everything I can, while I can…”

“Time is wasting though.”  Hircine said; “you have somewhere to go.”  He noted.

“I know… but there’s so much I need to know.”

“There will be time to ask later.”  He answered.  “Go on now… Trust your instincts, my girl.”   

-//-

Saadia woke up on the floor near the altar. 

Aranea was standing at the altar, staring up at the statue, looking bereft. 

Saadia got to her feet, she felt oddly free, and she realised it was because her mortal body was no longer straining to contain all her power.  She hadn’t even realised how much work it had been until she was freed of it.  She felt like she had more energy for other things now.  She grinned.  Good gift. 

She looked over at Aranea and saw the look on her face.

“You alright?”  Saadia asked.

“While you were in the Star, Azura gave me a vision.”  She answered, “Her last, she said.”  She turned away from the altar to look at Saadia, “I have never been without Azura's guidance since escaping Morrowind.  I don't know what to do.”  She turned back to the altar for a moment before stepping back and looking at Saadia, “If you need me, I'd be honoured to accompany you, Guardian of the Star.  It would give me a purpose.”

“So, Azura isn't giving you any more visions?”

“No.  She said my part was over.  That my fate had moved beyond the Twilight, and I was on my own.  I will tend Azura's shrine when you do not need me.  I still have my duties, but for the first time I feel... alone.”  She sounded to sad and lonely.

“What was her last vision?”

“She said it was of my life’s purpose; but I did not understand it.”  Aranea said slowly.     
“Would it be safe to bring you along with me… I mean, I’m off to some Dwemer ruins now; I hear they’re very dangerous.”

“I was a sorceress of no small skill before I came into Azura's faith.  Afterwards, her magic sustained me.  I could easily provide my spells to your cause.  Protect you from harm.  Defeat your enemies.”  Aranea said fiercely. 

“That sounds amazing…”  Saadia said, “Well come with me then.”

“Allow me to gather some things from my camp, and I will gladly come with you Champion of Azura.”    

Saadia nodded and looked at the Star on the altar as Aranea walked away to her camp.  It was different; the colours had changed to clear blue, and it wasn’t broken anymore.  It was genuinely beautiful.  Saadia picked it up and the energy emanating from it was good, pure. 

She thought of what the Gods had said in the Void.  Azura had a lot of Anu in her even though she was of Padomay; that meant she had a lot of light in her, even though she had been born of darkness; at a time when darkness had more power.  That much seemed obvious from the feel of the star.  It was powerful, and good… but it trapped souls… and that was a fairly dark concept.  But Saadia knew it would only trap animal souls, not Human, Elf or Beastfolk souls.  Malyn and Nelacar had wanted to turn it to darkness; to be able to trap the souls of people.  And Nelacar had told her that the Daedra were evil… She supposed that some of them, perhaps many of them were… but not Azura… and not Hircine either.

She had a lot to tell Vilkas.  Though she doubted he’d want to hear it all. 

Aranea came back with a satchel identical to Saadia’s around her waist and Saadia shook her head; Farengar was making a fortune from these things. 

They headed off together, running fairly swiftly; for a woman who had spent so long tending a shrine, Aranea was a damn good runner. 

 

***

 

They stopped in at Kynesgrove on their way to Mzulft for a quick meal.  Kjeld was at the counter, pouring drinks for the miners, his two children running them from the bar to the tables.  He greeted Saadia with a hug that turned to tears. 

“His wife, Iddra, died recently.”  Saadia explained to Aranea as they sat down, “Killed by a Dragon.”

“And you killed the Dragon.”  Aranea looked around at the way the people of Kynesgrove looked at her.  “They know you are Dragonborn.”

“Yes, I suppose they do.”  Saadia answered in a soft voice. 

Kjeld brought over 2 massive bowls of hearty casserole, Aranea was surprised to be given such a large meal.

“I’m used to eating the scraps I could gather on a mountain top.”  She exclaimed, “This will be good!”  She tore up some bread and dipped it into the gravy. 

They ate together silently, Saadia still mulling over everything she’d learned in the Void. 

“Another Dunmer mage.”  Aranea said with delight and motioned for a woman who had just entered the inn to come over to them. 

“Hello-” Aranea started in a welcoming tone.

“Outsiders?”  She asked.  “No reason to stop in Kynesgrove…”

“What are you doing here if you dislike it so much?”  Saadia asked.

“Nosy one, huh?” 

“This is Azura’s Champion, Guardian of the Star.”  Aranea said, attempting to correct the other Dunmer’s disinterest in speaking to Saadia. 

“And I’m Dravynea the Stoneweaver.  But we don’t stand on formality here.”  She answered. 

“I’m Aranea Ienith, Priestess of Azura.”  Aranea said and Dravynea’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“I am here because I am needed here.”  Her tone became slightly more civil as she answered Saadia’s question, “I was a mage back in Morrowind.  I lend my talents to the mines here; helping them keep the tunnels safe.”  She explained, “The mine's always on the verge of collapse.  Good thing I'm around to keep it up.  But by Azura, it gets hot in there.  I use Frost Salts for a potion to keep the heat bearable, but I'm out of them… so the heat of the mines has made us all a little moody today."  She said in way of an apology. 

“I’ll find some salts for you.”  Saadia said instinctively; it was her nature to just offer help to everyone who needed it; she accepted that more now. 

“If you want to go to the trouble, feel free.  I suppose I could offer you a bit of free Alteration training when you get back.” 

“That’d be great thanks.”  Saadia answered, tearing some bread to dip in her casserole gravy. 

“So you’re friends?”  Dravynea asked them and Saadia nodded.

“I think we are.”  Saadia answered.

“I am honoured by the Guardian’s words.”  Aranea said with a smile.

“You know, most people in Skyrim don't care for Dunmer.”  She answered, “Roggi's the only one around here even half-decent.”  She said and looked over at the group of Nords eating and drinking mead, amongst them was a tall, burly man with wild blond hair pulled back with a leather strip, beautiful eyes, bushy eyebrows, a big smile and a beard with a Nordic knot in it.  Saadia thought him quite attractive, and when she looked back at Dravynea, it was obvious that she did too. 

“Do you do anything else, besides protect the mines?”  Aranea asked, wanting to move the conversation on. 

“Not really.”  Dravynea said, tearing her eyes away from Roggi.  “I should get over to Windhelm more.  See how the other Morrowind refugees are getting along.  You know Morrowind used to be a lovely place, but you couldn't pay me to live there these days.  Between the Argonian invasion and the utter devastation from the Red Year…”  She shook her head sadly and looked around.  “This is home for me now.”  Her eyes strayed back to Roggi and she sighed.  “Anyway, I haven’t time to chat for too long.  The mines call.” 

She went on her way, Roggi giving her a friendly hello as she left. 

“It is always sad when an Elf falls in love with a Human.”  Aranea said slowly. 

“Because we die so much sooner.”  Saadia understood her words. 

“Yes.”  Aranea was glad she understood.  “But often the joy is worth the pain.”  She added, echoing words Saadia had heard Drevis say. 

They both looked over at Roggi, laughing with the other miners, their lunch break would soon be over, and they were determined to enjoy it. 

“It seems to me that to love is to know pain.”  Saadia answered.  “Let’s hurry.”  She said and they both focussed on finishing their meals. 

Saadia and Aranea watched the miners returning to work as they walked away from the inn, heading up into the mountains. 

“There’s a lot of Dragon Tongue around here.”  Aranea said as she picked the beautiful yellow flower, Saadia enjoyed Aranea’s accent; it sounded like Drevis’s and that was comforting.  “They smell nice… Good for alchemy.”  Aranea looked up at the sky, “Said to grow near where Dragon’s live.” 

“I hope so.”  Saadia answered, “It’s been too long since I killed a Dragon.”

Aranea looked at her in surprise and then nodded, accepting her words without question; she was Azura’s Champion.

The wind howled down the mountain across the parched earth, dead grass and brown leaves flurried around in its gusts.  Saadia looked up at the dry trees and then across the sulphuric lakes.  She realised that she was near the Eldergleam Sanctuary and thought she might like to visit again as soon as she could. 

She saw steam rising from the boiling lakes, the land barren and in some places crusted with salt.  She saw the fire of a giants’ camp and saw a herd of several mammoths being walked to a feeding ground far away from the parched and salted land surrounding the brimstone lakes. 

Saadia noticed a pack of wolves running alongside them; checking her out, seeing what she was up to in their territory. 

Aranea looked on nervously as the wolves ran alongside, surrounding them, howling and barking. 

“Why do they not attack?”  Aranea asked nervously.

“I like wolves.”  Saadia answered with a shrug.  “They like me.”  But she knew that they could smell her, and they  marked her as kin.  She was learning that many wolves did not protect their territory against werewolves, they didn’t attack them; they saw them as kin.  It was nice. 

They stopped at a set of worn, crumbling stairs, leading up into the mountains.  Saadia looked up at the strange stone arches; they were unusually angular, almost square, with geometric knotwork on them.  Not like anything she’d seen in Skyrim so far. 

“I think this is the way.”  Saadia said after looking at her map.

The stairs went up for a long way.  On the way there was a strange square platform or balcony type thing.  It had a short weathered and aged gold fence and an empty stone well.  She wondered if this had once been a magical focal point like those in the College.

Aranea looked down on the stone well and gently laid her fingers on its rim.  She looked around, taking everything in and Saadia couldn’t help but wonder what the silent woman was thinking. 

She turned away without a word and they continued up the stairs until they came across a building nestled among the trees.  It was solid stone with golden doors and domed roof. 

“A Dwarven store room.”  Aranea said.

“We’re looking for Dwemer ruins.”  Saadia answered, wondering if she had the time to go in.

“Dwemer are Dwarven.”  Aranea clarified.

“Oh…”  Saadia answered.  “Well let’s check it out then.” 

As they walked towards the building, Saadia thought about the magical building she’d found a while ago by accident, that she couldn’t mark on her map… that had been a similar kind of building… so it appeared that some Dwarven ruins were completely hidden, unable to be mapped.  And some other were not; like Mzulft.

She opened the heavy golden doors, and they went inside.

The air was still and stale and there was scrap metal and glazed pottery strewn about everywhere.  There was nothing of value here, but ahead there were 2 locked gates, and Saadia could see several apparently untouched chests.  That meant that these were going to be tricky locks.

At least Aranea had the common decency to look away and pretended to be very interested in the scrap metal when Saadia started grumbling and swearing at the lock she had chosen to pick; she had thought it the easier of the 2 when she had tested them. 

She was thinking she may have to give up on the lock when it finally clicked open.  And when Saadia saw the amount of precious gems, jewellery and gold in the chests, she was glad she’d stuck with it.  She gave half to a very surprised Aranea and continued looking through the room.  She found a strange shard of… something… it was bright blue, glowing, shaped like half a circle with a central tongue – like a curved capital E… it looked like it had been snapped off something bigger. 

“Do you have any idea what this might be?”  Saadia asked Aranea.

“No.  I’m afraid not.” 

Saadia picked it up and felt tingles in her fingers.  Whatever it was, it was powerful.  She put it in her satchel and turned to pick up some brown-orange metal ingots that were on the shelf; she would give them to Alvor. 

Once they had cleared out the storeroom of valuables, they headed out and back up to the ever-climbing stairs. 

At the top of the stairs there was a large squarish building with several domed roofs, carved into the mountainside.  It had huge golden pipes up all the walls, of all sorts of different sizes, and some of them were broken with steam bellowing rhythmically from them, as if the building had some heartbeat that kept it pumping. 

“Dwemer ruins; the people under the mountain.  All gone now.”  Aranea said simply. 

“What happened to them?”  Saadia asked. 

“No one knows.” 

Sadia cocked and eyebrow before heading towards a small out-building in front of the main building.  Inside she found a Khajiit adventurer; it looked like he had died recently. 

There was a book beside him and Saadia picked it up.  It was called ‘ _The Aetherium Wars.’_   Saadia has a quick skim of it.  It detailed the sudden collapse of the Dwemer civilization under the force of the Nord armies.  They had held out against the Nords for over a century, and then they very suddenly collapsed in complete defeat.  The Nords, of course, thought that it was because of their superior tactics.  But the author of the book, Taron Dreth, proposed that the Dwemer greed for Aetherium caused a split in their alliance and a civil war that weakened them.  It spoke of the Aetherium Forge, a place that could forge the mighty substance into incredibly powerful magical items.  The description of Aetherium was a luminescent blue crystal found deep in Dwemer ruins. 

She took the strange broken piece of blue crystal she’d found in the storage room and looked at it. 

“Aetherium.”  She said holding it up to Aranea.

“Sounds like Aetherius.”  Aranea noted and Saadia raised her eyebrows. 

“Yes… I’m sure it’s important.”  Saadia answered, “But it’s not for today.  Today is for finding the Staff of Magnus.”

“Magnus?”  Aranea asked, surprised; Saadia had not yet told her of where they were going, or what they doing.  “Oh… well Azura said you were of immense importance…”

“Did she?”  Saadia asked, “Well she was pretty nice too.”

“Pretty nice…”  Aranea was surprised by the way Saadia described a God.  Saadia shrugged and put the book and Aetherium back in her satchel, deciding to check it out at a later date. 

They headed up to the entrance of the ruins.

The doors were huge, made of solid gold, and heavy.  Covered in geometrical patterns that reminded her of the offering box on the Atronach Forge in the Midden at the College.  She wondered if the College might have been built on Dwemer ruins, or had a Dwemer student once gone to the College and built the forge…?

“So… who were the Dwemer?”  Saadia asked.

“Humans call them Dwarves.  Mer call them Dwemer; the Deep Folk.  They had a vast empire stretching across Morrowind, Hammerfell, High Rock and Skyrim, and they built their cities into the mountains.  Intricate and deep; surface dwellers never knew how deep.”

“So this ruin is a city?”

“Perhaps.”  Aranea answered, “A lot of Human literature paints them as almost Human like, but Elves knew them as fearsome, sometimes cruel beings who were intelligent, industrious and devoted to engineering, science and the arcane.  We believe that they originated from the same group as we Dunmer did; a different tribe of Aldmer than the Altmer come from.  They disappeared in the first era.” 

“That is a long time ago.”  Saadia said looking at the ruins; they still looked fairly sound.  Which was a miracle, given that they were over 200 years into the fourth era now. 

“They were very warlike; they fought constantly with the Chimer in Morrowind.”

“Chimer?”

“The Changed Folk.”  Aranea said, “tribes of dissidents that abandoned the Summerset Isles and followed the prophet Veloth to Morrowind.  When they were cursed, they became the Dunmer.”  She said with a small smile, “As you see us now, grey with red eyes instead of the deep gold of our ancestors.”

“You see being darker as a curse?”  Saadia asked and Aranea took in Saadia’s black skin and tone of voice.

“I do not.  But the Chimer did.”  She replied. 

“Why were the Chimer cursed?”  Saadia asked, accepting Aranea’s words. 

“The Chimer betrayed an oath.”  She answered simply.  “Anyway, most Dwemer wars were waged underground, the people above the ground completely oblivious.  The Chimer and the Dwemer did know peace for a while.  But it was when they found the Heart of Lorkhan, beneath our Red Mountain, and aimed to harness its powers; such blasphemy, that they disappeared from Mundus entirely.  There’s a lot of theories as to how and why they disappeared.  No one has heard of them since the year 700 of the first era.”  She cleared her throat, “But I believe that their general scorn of the Daedra and the Aedra in favour of reason and logic is what got them killed.”  She added, “I’ve heard that not long after their disappearance, people entering their abandoned cities found piles of ashes… it seemed that they’d all been turned into ashes.” 

“Okay…”  Saadia said and looked back at the doors.  “So this could be interesting.”  She hoped the Synod mages that Mirabelle had told her about had cleared out these old isolated ruins, and she’d just have to try and get information out of them.  She had a growing feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was hurtling towards her; some great calamity that she couldn’t stop. 

She pushed the doors open and was instantly greeted with the smell of blood in the air. 

On the floor, propped up against the wall was a man in robes.  He was covered in blood, his intestines spilling out into his lap, blood pouring from his mouth, his breath rattling and laboured. 

Saadia went over to him as Aranea closed the door behind them and looked around the small room warily. 

“Crystal… gone…”  He struggled to speak, his bloody hand grabbing hers.  He coughed pitifully, blood spurting from his mouth.  “Find...”  His breathing became even more laboured, “Paratus...”  His eyes started to glaze over and Saadia shook him gently, he looked up at her.  “In Oculory...”  He took one last desperate breath and went limp.

Saadia searched him and found a key and a book. 

The book was filled with all sorts of diary entries, revealing this man to be Gavros; a Synod mage. 

“So that’s what happened to the Synods that visited the College then.”  Saadia said, assuming they would all be dead. 

But there was also a loose sheet of paper folded into the diary; a research log. 

She opened it up and read it; it detailed the struggles of the Synods to get some sort of crystal to work in something called the Oculory.  They were holding this poor Imperial mage personally responsible for it.  Aranea read the research log.

“Well they won’t be hearing from Gavros any time soon.”  She said and they both looked at the only door that led from this room.  Saadia held up the key and Aranea nodded; they both thought that the key would open the door.

“So we know there won’t be a warm welcome inside.”  Saadia said with a grin as she unlocked the door.

The corridor was built in solid, thick stones in grey tones.  There was gold piping and grating along the walls, steam escaping the ruined pipes. 

The strange ticking, hissing sound she’d heard when freeing Orthorn was loud and strong here… so this is what he had meant when he has said there might be Dwemer ruins nearby; Dwemer ruins had this strange mechanical sound to them…

“At least this place looks incredibly solid.”  Saadia said looking around at the stones and their impressive knotwork carvings; quite stately and elegant.  Beautiful even.

And grand.  Everything was grand, ridiculously big.

“Although I do have a feeling these are going to be some very extensive ruins.”  Saadia added as she peered down the long corridor. 

The corridor was lit with blue flames in gold grated light fittings mounted on the wall.  The flames looked a little like the methane lights Faendal had created in her home, but bright, almost white blue instead, burning eternally it seemed… “Very impressive magic.”  She said, nodding to the lights.

“Burning since the first era.”  Aranea agreed. 

The corridor led up to another corridor flanked by 2 large solid gold carvings of Dwemer faces; stern and handsome, staring out at the corridor forever, a strong, graceful helm upon each of their heads.

Sadia looked at their faces, wondering where their whole race had gone.  She looked around and shuddered. 

She headed back down the corridor, but the first step she took triggered a trap.  She ducked to roll away, but not fast enough; deadly sharp spears shot out of the roof so fast it was nearly impossible to avoid them. 

She clenched her jaw against the sharp stab of pain as the spear went straight through her armour, piercing her shoulder brutally.

The spears retracted back into the roof and Aranea went to rush forward to help her.

“NO!”  Saadia held her other hand up to her and Aranea stopped dead still.  “We don’t know what the trigger is.”  Saadia said, lying still, looking around.  She saw a tiny fleck of gold on the floor and moved towards it.  She was still fairly far away from it when the spears shot down again, coming down almost to the ground, Saadia flattening herself against the floor to avoid them. 

“Looks like that fleck of gold is the trigger.”  Aranea said.

“It’s got a big range.”  Saadia said getting to her feet.  “Edge past near the walls; avoid its radius.” 

Aranea edged past the gold fleck-sized button on the floor and went to Saadia. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine in no time.”  Saadia waved her off.  Aranea did not look convinced as she looked down at the wound, blood pouring out of the hole in Saadia’s armour.  “We’ll have to be on the lookout for those.”  She said and looked around the floor.  But when she looked back at Aranea, the Elf was still staring at the blood.  Saadia cast a healing spell to stem the bleeding and rolled her shoulder to get it moving again, gripping her warhammer firmly.  “It’s fine.”  She lied – but it was only a partial lie; it still had some healing to do, but it would be fine eventually. 

She looked around at the pipes behind the gold grates lining the walls, steam escaping from some of the pipes.

“It’ll be difficult to see the floor with all this steam.”  Aranea said. 

“We’ll have to go slow.” 

As they edged down the corridor they saw a shape on the floor ahead. 

“Looks like another dead person.”  Aranea said, “probably a Synod mage.”

“I wonder what killed him…”  Saadia said, moving forward glacially slow, looking for traps.

It was another Synod, his throat slit.  Saadia searched him and found nothing of interest.  His blue robes were covered in blood, so she didn’t bother taking those to sell. 

The next corridor was dark and flickering; most of the lights were broken, the blue flame flickering on and off.  When the blue flame was off, she could see a yellow rock like substance underneath the flickering flame. 

Aranea looked closely at the lights.

“I can’t even begin to understand this magic.”  Aranea said, touching the gold piping that led up to the light.  It was cool to the touch, not warmed by the fire.  “It’s impressive even when breaking down.” 

As they continued down the corridor, the sound of metal screeching on metal grew louder, the sound of steam pumping out of a piston adding to the eeriness of the flickering darkened corridor.  In the haze of the steam they could see the pistons still working, moving back and forth, pumping whatever it was that these pipes had pumped for the Dwemer, centuries ago. 

Up ahead the steam cleared and the light was steady and strong, the room at the end of the corridor was in excellent condition, so Saadia approached it suspiciously.

And she saw a strange, golden, mechanical spider in the room.  They stood silently in the doorway watching the spider as it worked, mending a cog that had jammed.  It didn’t take the spider long to get the cog spinning again, unclogging it skilfully, before it diligently moved to the next task of carefully scraping the moss off the stones where it had started to grow. 

“That explains a lot.”  Saadia said softly; the ruins were ancient but in far better condition than she’d expected. 

They began to edge past the spider, but it leapt up at them, attacking Saadia with an incredibly hard hit, knocking her on her arse.  Saadia zapped it with electricity and it fell to the ground; ‘dead.’

“What in Oblivion?”  Saadia said as she got to her feet, staring at the spider. 

“Seems like they are workers and guardians.”  Aranea answered.

“Seems so.”  Saadia agreed.  She started to comment about how hard the spiders hit when another worker appeared from seemingly nowhere, launching itself at Saadia.  She hit it mid-air and sent it flying into the wall, smashing it to pieces.  

“Easy to kill…”  Saadia noted, “but they do hit hard.”  She searched the strange spiders and found more Dwarven oil amongst the scrap metal, as well as a soul gem in each of them; she supposed that was what powered them. 

In the next room there was scrap metal everywhere as well as bowls and plates.  But there didn’t seem to be anything worth taking.  They stepped around the mess, crossing the room by weaving through the scrap, to the next corridor. 

Saadia noticed that in this corridor, sloping steeply up, there were strange grooves in the floor, she looked closer and saw that they were hollow grooves.  She pointed them out to Aranea.  They both knew they were part of a trap system, some sort of spear or blade would come out from the floor when the trap was triggered.  They avoided the grooves in the floor by a wide berth.   

Saadia noticed that the flame Atronach that Aranea had conjured when the second spider had attached was well contained.  It didn’t rush forward or spin around playfully as Orthorn’s had.  It followed behind Aranea closely.  Aranea had complete control over the Atronach, and it seemed to take her no effort at all.

Saadia knew that either Aranea was immensely powerful or Orthorn had been incredibly weak… Saadia thought it was likely that both were true. 

Every column in this corridor had giant disapproving, gold statues of a Dwemer head, glaring at them as they carefully avoided the grooves in the floor and ascended up to the next room.

“They were certainly… opulent and grand…”  Saadia said looking around at all the gold fittings and busts.  “But also… sparse…”  There was nothing but bare stone and gold fittings.

When they finally got to the next room, they saw several mechanical worker spiders, diligently mending some cracks in the stone wall. 

They watched on silently, the flame Atronach floating behind them, as a gold pipe that ended in an aperture mid height on the wall suddenly opened and a spider crawled out and joined the others.  Saadia realised that the biggest of the pipes was a transport system for the worker spiders. 

She motioned to Aranea that it was time to attack, and she nodded.  The flame Atronach moved into the room and started blasting the spiders with glorious fire.  Saadia liked this Atronach; it was well-behaved. 

Saadia started smashing spiders as Aranea started to zap them with electricity.  Saadia had some magic, and she could stay back and zap them too… but she really did like getting her weapon swinging. 

She sent a spider flying into one of the pipes and the joints in it came lose, letting a huge bellow of steam out, filling the room almost instantly. 

Saadia turned around in the steamy room, hardly able to see in front of herself, waiting for spiders to come at her from out of the thick steam.  It was no use trying to hear them; there was a battle going on all around her.  And the whole room smelled like machinery, so trying to smell them was not useful.  Saadia kept moving through the room, feeling for a wall, and hoping there were no trap triggers, her reflexes on a hair trigger, waiting for anything. 

She found a wall almost immediately and pressed her back to it, looking out into the steam. 

A spider appeared from nowhere, lunging at her face.  She slammed her hammer into it, sending it flying back into the steam. 

“Aranea?”  Saadia said.

“I am here.”  She answered.

“Come towards my voice.”  Saadia said, “We have to get out of here together.” 

“Understood Guardian.” 

“This way.”  Saadia kept repeating so that Aranea could find her.  She stood still, slamming her hammer into every spider that showed itself; thankful for her own quick reflexes. 

When Aranea appeared through the steam, her Atronach was following.

“Do you have any idea which-?”  Saadia began to ask and Aranea cast a spell that left a long purple line through the air, heading from her position off to the left.

“That way.”  She said.  “This spell shows you the way to go.”  She said, “You simply think of where, and it points the way.” 

“You have to teach me how to do that…”  Saadia said and Aranea nodded.

“When there is time, Champion of Azura, I would be honoured to teach you all the magic I know.”  Aranea replied.

Saadia kept her hand on the wall and they followed the purple trail through the steam, killing every spider that attacked.

Eventually the steam thinned out and they were in a room with 2 closed doors.  They stood in the doorway looking at the room, searching for traps, and for pipes with apertures.  It was clear, except for 3 holes in front of one of the doors. 

“If we open this door, spears will come up from the floor.”  Saadia said, “But there’s probably treasure behind the door.”  She said, “And I do like triggering traps.”  She said with a grin, Aranea cocking an eyebrow at her, but remained silent. 

Saadia leaned over the traps, looking down at them, ready for the spears…

She opened the door. 

Saadia watched the spears come up through the holes, getting to thigh high, and grinned.

And then they each opened up like a flower, razor sharp blades jutting out from the central shaft.

It only took seconds for them to start spinning around, slamming into Saadia’s thigh plating, cutting right through it, through her flesh, to the bone.

It was only Aranea’s fast reflexes, pulling Saadia back, that stopped Saadia’s legs being cut clean off. 

They fell back, away from the blades, Saadia grimacing and panting in pain.  Aranea in shock, scrambling to look at Saadia’s wounds.  Blood sprayed from the wounds in her thighs and Saadia felt instantly woozy from the sudden drop of blood pressure.  Aranea watched as her head dropped back.

“Azura guide me!”  Aranea pleaded as she opened her hands up and started a healing spell, knowing she may already be too late.  Blood gushed out of the wounds to the rhythm of Saadia’s heartbeat and Aranea desperately tried to focus her mind. 

After a few seconds the bleeding started to slow, but Aranea didn’t know if that was because Saadia was dead, having bled out, or because her spell was working; Aranea was not great at Restoration magic.

And suddenly Saadia’s eyes opened and she opened her own hand, performing a healing spell over her wounds, bolstering Aranea’s spell. 

“Well that was unexpected.”  Saadia said in a weak voice.  “But you only learn things by doing them.”  She said lolling her head to the side to look in the room.  The bladed spears had retracted into the ground; there was corridor beyond the door.  “The traps here are no joke.”  She said as they continued to heal her bleeding thighs.  “The ancient Nords could learn a thing or two from these ruins.”  She said and sat up slightly, taking some food from her satchel.  Aranea kept working on the wounds; unwilling to leave them bleeding.  But Saadia knew that Kynareth’s Kiss would deal with it.  “I need new armour.”  She sighed; Hircine had only just fixed this armour for her.  “Thank you Aranea.”

“Anything for the Champion of Azura.”  She answered bowing her head. 

“It’s fine now; I heal quickly.”  Saadia said, wanting her to conserve her Magicka.  “I’m going to have to figure out how to disarm them.”  She said and Aranea sat back, wiping the blood from her hands, still feeling shocked.

“How can you face your near death so calmly, Guardian of the Star?”  She asked softly and Saadia shrugged.

“It’s all a show.”  Saadia answered as she got to her feet, the wounds still sore and open, but the itch of Kynareth’s Kiss was intense so she needed to get moving to stop herself from scratching it.  As little as a few weeks ago, she would have had to have rested for longer; she knew the Kiss was getting stronger.  She also knew that it took longer to heal without rest, but she had to move.  “We better go and see if it was worth it.”

“Very well.”  Aranea answered, getting to her feet, still wiping her bloodied hands on her robes. 

They approached the trap gingerly, worried that it might be triggered again.  It wasn’t. 

The corridor had some spiders, trying to clear a cave in, and several chests with a lot of gold in them. 

Saadia decided it had been worth it, but Aranea was less sure. 

They headed back over the trapped door and then through the un-trapped door in the room. 

The room was filled with spinning cogs and pistons – loud machinery and steam billowing in the air. 

“This place is like nothing I’ve ever seen.”  Saadia said looking around.  She saw some ferns growing in the corner and walked up to them; amazed.  “There’s no sunlight…”  She marvelled, “don’t plants need sunlight?”

Aranea came over to them and touched their leaves gently. 

“Magic sustains them.”  She declared.

“Still?”  Saadia was even more impressed by the plants than the lights.

“The Dwemer had very powerful magic, Guardian.”  Aranea said, looking further up the corridor.  “It becomes a cave up ahead.”  She added.

When they got to the cave tunnel, she looked up at the tree that was growing in the dirt where the stones stopped, light streaming down on it. 

“This is familiar.”  She said, looking at the rocks, the dust falling from the ceiling.  She looked up at the hole in the roof where the sun was coming through.  She dropped her head to the side, still staring at the hole; there was water floating across the opening… The hole was obviously at the bottom of a pool of water and magic was stopping the water from falling through the hole.  “That’s less familiar…”  She said and Aranea made an agreeing noise. 

Along this cave tunnel the light fixtures were hanging from the ceiling like chandeliers, still shining brightly. 

Dirt continued flitting from roof.

“This tunnel is not as stable as the rest of the ruins.”  Aranea noted.

“Ah yeah, it’ll be fine.”  Saadia shrugged as they turned a corner in the corridor to look in on an open area that had a giant flying... insect… of some kind… in the middle of the room, floating around, its wings buzzing, its mandibles dripping. 

“What is that?”  Saadia asked; this was entirely new.  She could see how sharp its mandibles at the front over its mouth were.  And she noted the huge dual stingers at the base of its abdomen.

“A chaurus hunter.”  Aranea answered, “nasty creatures.  Hard to kill when they’re matured.  But their antennae are very good for alchemy.”  She eyed the creature, appraising it carefully, “This one looks like it’s only a fledgling, shouldn’t be too hard to kill… mind the stingers though.”  She said as her fire Atronach blasted fire at the creature, clearly on her command.

But it darted away from the fire, hovering in the air, moving quickly, its wings moving so fast they became a blur.    
“Fast…”  Saadia breathed, running into the room, her eyes on it as it darted away from the fireballs the Atronach was shooting at it.  It made a lightning fast strike at the flame Atronach, its massive, strong mandible closing around her neck, snapping her head off.  The body of the Atronach; a beautiful woman made of fire, collapsed to the floor.  And then exploded.  But the chaurus hunter fledgling had already darted away, so the explosion did not harm it. 

Aranea didn’t miss a beat; she simply conjured a storm Atronach, a creature that looked like it was built from rounded boulders.  It immediately shot electricity from its hands at the insect as it made a lightning strike at Saadia, its stinger aimed at her chest.  Saadia slammed her hammer into its abdomen, cracking its rigid exoskeleton, a putrid green-yellow pus poured out of it.  Its screech was incredibly high-pitched.  But even so, the chaurus hunter fledgling darted away, leaving its innards splatting on the ground behind it. 

But as it veered away, the storm Atronach’s lightning attack hit it, and it fell to the floor, twitching, crawling forward slowly, shaking its head, confused.  Saadia slammed her hammed into its back, between its wings, just as it began to flick them, about to take flight again.

The crack was very satisfying.  And she very quickly brought her hammer down again, smashing the insect’s wings.  Once it was on the floor, it was easy to kill. 

“Electricity.”  Saadia noted and Aranea nodded.  Learning and remembering how to kill the beasts of Skyrim was a big part of Saadia’s job, and it kept her alive if she knew the quickest and easiest way to kill everything. 

She looked around the room as Aranea snapped the antennae off the chaurus hunter fledgling. 

“Looks like a mining operation down here.”  Saadia noted.

“For moonstone ore.”   Aranea answered as she ran her fingers along the vein of shimmering opalescent golden white ore in the stone. 

They looked around the mining gear and found another dead Synod mage both under and atop a wooden tower, built to get at the ore veins higher up.  The Synods had made a makeshift camp up there; but it hadn’t saved any of their lives. 

“They sure sent plenty of mages.”  Saadia said.

“And none survived.”  Aranea noted.  “Either they weren’t very good, or we are yet to meet what killed them all.” 

“Indeed.”  Saadia agreed. 

The roof continued to rain down dust and now larger debris, the size of pebbles as they continued on.

“Rather ominous.”  Aranea said as a small landslide of mined stone fell down behind them, the roof creaking loudly. 

“Yeah, it’ll be alright.”  Saadia answered, looking up at the support struts across the roof here; still sturdy, but they didn’t have much left in them; they’d be cracking and breaking in the next few months Saadia reckoned. 

She looked down in time to see a rope strung across the path at ankle height. 

“Poor trap making skills.”  Aranea noted, “Whoever built that trap are not on par with the Dwemer’s building skills, that much is for sure.” 

They both side-stepped the trap and found 2 chauruses, clacking to each other; communicating. 

Everyone froze when they all caught sight of each other, silence descending upon the cave, the chauruses sizing up the humanoids, just as Saadia and Aranea sized them up… Chauruses were huge, ugly insects with large abdomens and huger clacking mandibles, and a hard and heavy exoskeleton that didn’t seem to slow them down when they scurried along the earth.

And then one of the chauruses made a slight clicking sound, and they both attacked, spitting venomous goo at Saadia and Aranea. 

Aranea’s storm Atronach stormed into the room, blasting lightning at the 2 insects, while Aranea kept behind the rocks, watching and controlling her Atronach, sending out frost spells from her hands, at the insects.

They ran along the ground, heading straight for the Atronach.  Saadia kind of enjoyed how much of a diversion the Atronachs always proved to be as she basically strode into the room, unnoticed, and slammed her hammer down into the first chaurus, killing it fairly quickly. 

The second one was finished off by Aranea, freezing it and her Atronach zapping it with electricity, frying it in its icy cocoon. 

They searched the room.

“So chauruses become chaurus hunters?”  Saadia asked and Aranea nodded. 

“And chauruses are born from an egg.”

“Bright blue, mottled, luminescent… right?”  Saadia asked, remembering the eggs she’d found in an abandoned cave a while ago.

“Yes.”  Aranea nodded, “the chaurus live for a few months, eating and growing, then they form a pupa and emerge as hunter fledglings, then after a few weeks they are fully grown and sexually mature hunters, who will breed and lay eggs.”  Aranea explained.  “Both the adult chaurus hunter and these land-bound chaurus protect the eggs.  That’s when they are the most deadly because they fiercely protect their eggs.”  She added.

“I wonder if Vilkas has killed these things?”  She mumbled to herself before creeping up the next part of the tunnel, keeping an eye out for more insects that were as big as her sabercat. 

There was a light ahead and Saadia looked up when they came out into a large cavern filled with bones, a huge mammoth skeleton taking centre place.  A hole in the roof had obviously sent a lot of animals to their deaths.  By the looks of it, the mammoth had fallen through the thin roof of the cave and died down here, surrounded with the rubble from the collapse.  And since then it had been mostly elk, with an occasional wolf or sabercat. 

“They died from the fall.”  Aranea said, looking up.  But Saadia was looking at the bones.

“Yes but something cut the meat from the bones…”  Saadia ran her fingers along the cut marks, “With a knife.” 

Aranea looked at the cut marks.

“Perhaps whatever killed the Synods, did this.”  Aranea said darkly. 

“I knew that there were too many underground ruins in this country.”  Saadia answered, “How the whole place doesn’t cave in, I still don’t know.”  She looked up again, “If we’re in the side of the mountain, there must be some plateaus or something up there…”  She mused, trying to keep a mental picture of where they were under the mountain.  She sighed and turned her eyes back to the mammoth body and the rocks surrounding it; they’d have to climb over the cave-in to get into the next part of the ruins.  “Looks like we’re back to grand.”  She said as she began to climb over the rocks; the cave was back to being Dwemer ruins beyond this point. 

There was another set of heavy golden doors and another corridor leading up with those strange grooves in the floor.  Saadia had no desire to trigger the traps in Dwemer ruins – they knew how to do a trap properly.

At the end of the corridor was another corridor running perpendicular to it.  One way was a steamy mess and the other way ended in a short corridor with several pipes ending in apertures.  One of them slowly opened up, a golden sphere dropped out if it, rolling around slowly, steam pouring out of it, it stopped in its alcove as if waiting for something.  They waited, watching the sphere.

And then quite suddenly it unfurled; a man like robot unfolding from the sphere.  He had a deadly looking blade for one hand and a crossbow for the other.  He had no legs, the sphere rolled him down the corridor as Aranea and Saadia hid in the shadows, watching him go past them along the corridor they wanted go down, the steam engulfing him.

“I hope he’s as easy to kill as his spider cousins.” 

“Unlikely.”  Saadia answered, eyeing a golden gate directly across from the opening to the corridor they were standing in.  She decided to pick the lock quickly before the mechanical sphere-man returned.  She found a lot of gold and jewels, sharing the loot equally with Aranea.

“Every time you give me some gold, I am surprised; I was not expecting to be given half of the loot.”

“Why wouldn’t I give you half?  You’re killing half of the things… plus you’re not a housecarl.  I know they often feel weird about getting extra loot since they’re paid a wage.”  She said, “Point is; of course I’m going to give you half!”  Saadia told her, “Now let’s kill that golden sphere man thing…”  Saadia said, shoving pouches of gold coins in her satchel. 

THWACK

Almost as soon as they’d started down the corridor a crossbow dart flew out of the steam and hit Saadia in the chest. 

Saadia looked down at the dart sticking out of her chest-plate and sighed.  At least it hadn’t broken through her armour.  She dodged the next dart and continued down the steamy corridor, Aranea’s storm Atronach floating past her, its hands held up ahead of it, electricity rippling through it, ready to attack, Aranea stayed behind Saadia. 

When its blade came out of the steam, aimed at her head, Saadia blocked it and the storm Atronach and Aranea electrified him simultaneously.

The hit had been incredibly hard and Saadia was glad for her training with Vilkas; he always made her go hard, and because of that, she could block blows like that.  She’d have to tell him, have to thank him. 

The shock magic made the mechanical man twitch horribly and Saadia slammed it with her hammer, finishing the job.  She looked down at her breast plate and pulled the crossbow dart out of it, let it clatter to the floor.

“I need new armour.  Ugh.”  Saadia complained, continuing down the corridor.  She ran her fingers over the wolf insignia; still in perfect condition.  “Of course.”  She mumbled to herself. 

There was a small sitting area in the bend of the corridor.  
“This is the first place I’ve seen that makes it look like people actually lived here once.”  Saadia said, running her fingers along the stone seats.  So far the ruins had been nothing but rooms and endless corridors with no discernible use other than having pipes in them.

“Perhaps these ruins were more for workers or storage?”  Aranea asked, trying to understand them as well. 

“Perhaps.”  Saadia agreed. 

There was another set of gold doors ahead and they gave each other a look.

As expected, it was another steam filled corridor, the grinding of mechanical gears and pistons echoing through the deep emptiness. 

“If this was once a great city, where did the people live?”  Saadia asked and Aranea didn’t answer but instead pointed to a worker spider up ahead, it was accompanied by another sphere.  Saadia nodded and Aranea sent in the storm Atronach to get the battle started. 

It was short and easy with the help of electricity.

They continued to search the ruins, the heat from the steam making both women very hot and sweaty and grumbly, the constant stream of corridors, often going in multiple directions was confusing and annoying.

“It’s like a rabbit warren down here.”  Saadia grumbled, frustrated and Aranea sighed in agreement.  “Except rabbit warrens aren’t patrolled by sphere-men and mechanical spiders.”  She noted as they came out into a big open room with ornate gold and stone columns, patrolled by spheres, and several ways to continue on, both upstairs and downstairs.  She was on one platform, and there was an open space downstairs between her and the other platform on the other side of the massive room.

“Like a rabbit warren.”  Saadia repeated. 

They headed downstairs first.

But downstairs seemed to just be a trap designed to look like it was important and had multiple corridors, but really it was simply a place to get ambushed by dozens of worker spiders and spheres.

All of them focussed their attention on attacking Saadia; somehow communicating this intent, after having apparently analysed their opponents and deciding she was the one that needed to be killed first.

She ended up with dozens of darts sticking out of her armour, and being winded, but the battle was won in the end.    
But both women were in a foul mood as they climbed the stairs back up, sweat dripping down their bodies, Saadia’s armour feeling heavier than ever. 

The only way to move on upstairs was over a very narrow ledge that lead from her platform to the other one, with a drop down to the solid rock on the lower floor if you missed your footing.

Saadia eyed the narrow ledge; there were several pipe endings along the wall in 2 groups of 3, and what looked like several trap tiles in between them. 

"I’ll go first, wait till I’m over.”  Saadia told Aranea without looking back to see if she agreed with the plan.

She stepped onto the narrow ledge, her heart only slightly sped up; this height wasn’t too bad.  She was more worried about these pipe endings and the traps than the height. 

When she got to the area between the 2 sets of pipes, she realised that it was impossible to go any further without stepping on several of the traps.

She tentatively put her foot on the closest trap, pressing down with her foot without stepping forward, ready for anything.  Nothing happened for a moment and Saadia stood, still in front of the last pip of the first pairing of pipes, one foot pressing down on the trap, wondering if this was a bluff.

She heard a loud clicking from the pipes ahead and tensed her muscles, ready for anything.  But nothing happened.  The pipes ahead stayed still, and now silent. 

And then there was an almost silent clicking from the pipe she was standing in front of; her wolf ears saving her.  She jumped, just as the pipe she was standing in front of, violently extended out, the intent of the trap being to push anyone on the ledge off it to the stone floor a storey below.  The impact of the pipe would probably break the person’s shins before sending them off the edge.  But when Saadia landed she looked over the edge to see how far she’d have to fall if the trap caught her, and saw spears retracting back into the floor just as the push pipe retracted. 

“That is a deadly trap.”  Aranea noted and Saadia looked back at her, nodding. 

“I hope you’re watching.”  Saadia said, “Might make your journey across slightly less deadly.”  Saadia said and jumped to the middle trap, wondering what would happen. 

All 6 push pipes erupted with hot steam as they violently jabbed forward with a force that would no doubt break bones. 

The steam was blisteringly hot and it billowed all around Saadia, making her want to rush forward, but she had a feeling that would only lead to stepping on the trap that would set off the push pipes ahead of her just as she stepped in front of them. 

And through the steam a blade came swinging at her head; a sphere had crossed onto the ledge from the other platform.  Saadia ducked and pressed her hands onto the trap tile ahead of her, sending the sphere hurtling to the speared floor below.  That proved her theory of what each of the traps did now, as well as got her out of the rising steam.  More steam kept billowing out the longer she stayed on central trap, so she took a gamble and jumped to be in front of the other pipe, listening closely.  Sure enough, getting off the trap set off all the pipes as well and Saadia jumped as the push pipe slammed out of the pipe end.  She landed and ran across the rest of the ledge, slamming the sphere that had stayed on the other side of the thin ledge, unable to shoot darts at her because of the steam, thankfully.  But she wanted it dead before Aranea tried that crossing. 

She slammed it a few times, blocking some brutal hits from it, realising that without electricity, these beings would be very hard to kill, before she zapped it with her own electrical spell. 

Once it was dead she turned back to see Aranea staring at the thin ledge, looking ashen and terrified, but taking deep, steadying breaths. 

They both waited for the steam to clear without a word, Aranea readying herself, Saadia watching on. 

Saadia turned to glare at the two large urns on this platform smouldering coals in them, magically still alight, giving light and warmth to the room.  But she didn’t want any more heat; sweat was dripping off her, her palms were sweaty enough to be compromising her grip on her weapon.  She was still glaring at the urns when Aranea called to her.

“I’m going to attempt to cross now.”  She said and Saadia nodded.

“Know any magic that might help?”  Saadia asked.

“Maybe some ice spells to slow down the pipes…?”  Aranea asked, “But I doubt that will work, given the force and speed with which they move.”  She shook her head, “No, I’ll just have to jump fast and high.”  She said, hitching up her robes as she stepped out onto the narrow ledge.  She got to the last pipe before the trapped tile section and took a deep breath.  She leapt as far as she could, landing on the tile on the other side of the central one, the push pipes in front of her all violently exploded out of their housings.  After waiting a moment for them to retreat, she took another long leap, landing in front of the middle pipe in the second grouping of pipes.  She instantly jumped again expecting the pipe to shoot out again; and it did – it seemed that all the trap tiles after the central tile were triggered by being pressed and by being un-pressed. 

But she jumped too soon, and came down on the push pipe as it was retracting back into the pipe housing on the wall.  She stumbled forward, screaming as her ankle snapped, her hands skidding out across the rocks to catch her fall.  She started to roll in agony.

“DON’T MOVE!”  Saadia yelled at her; she was dangerously close to falling off the ledge.  She stayed still, gripping at her ankle, her body wracked with cries of pain.  Saadia quickly assessed the situation; Aranea’s storm Atronach was about to start crossing the ledge, her control over it waning because of her pain.  As soon as the Atronach got to the midway point, Aranea would be dead; the trap tiles would trigger the push pipes she was lying in front of and push her off the ledge into the spears below. 

Saadia leapt into action, knowing she had to outrun the Atronach.

“WULD NAH!”  She shot down the ledge, finding it hard to control her movements at this speed, but she stooped to pick up Aranea, throwing the light Elf over her shoulder, skidding to a stop, her foot just nudging the closest trap tile.

But before the push pipe could even make its clicking noise, Saadia was back on the platform, carefully laying Aranea down. 

She began to heal her ankle as the storm Atronach killed itself on the tricky trap system.

Saadia handed Aranea some water and continued her healing spell, knowing she had to completely heal this ankle; Aranea didn’t have Kynareth’s Kiss to help. 

It took half an hour, and both women working at it, but they got Aranea’s ankle healed.

“You saved my life.”  Aranea said softly, looking down at her ankle, checking its range of motion.  “I never expected that from a Human.”  She said honestly.  “I never expected that from anyone if I’m honest…”  She added.  “Thank you.” 

“You saved my life; it seems only fair.”  Saadia said with a warm smile, “We’re in this thing together Aranea.  And we’ll both get out of here alive.”

“I believe you Champion of Azura.”  She said with a confident nod of her head. 

“Besides, so far these ruins have been easy.”  Saadia noted. 

“Oh you can’t say things like that.”  Aranea said as she got to her feet, “That’s guaranteed to curse us.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes.”  Aranea assured her. 

“Well… either way, we’re going to be fine.”  Saadia answered, wondering if it really did curse them. 

They continued down the corridor that led on from the platform.  They found a Dwarven worker spider with hacked off limbs and brutal cut marks all over its body, its innards pulled apart, components missing…

And lying off to the side, beaten and bloody was a creature Saadia had never seen before.

“They obviously killed each other.”  Saadia said, “But someone made off with some spider parts…”  She added. 

“This body has been here for a while, but the parts have only just been taken.”  Aranea said, noting the dripping Dwarven oil. 

Saadia crouched down and looked at the body of the dead creature.  Its back seemed to be disfigured into a permanent hunch, its long slender legs and arms were knotted with muscles but covered with scars, scabs and sores.  It was a humanoid creature with long pointed ears and a bald greasy looking head.  She could see it had razor sharp teeth and fangs, underneath a hideously scarred eye area… and no eyes at all. 

“So there’s Falmer down here.”  Aranea said as she came over.  “I’ve only seen them once before.  Nasty creatures…”  She sighed sadly, “They used to be Snow Elves.” 

“Fal… mer…”  Saadia looked at the creature again; it bore little resemblance to any other Elf she had ever seen, other than its pointed ears and slight frame.  She remembered that Ysgramor and his 500 Companions were credited with killing all the Snow Elves.  “What happened to them?”

“From what I understand, the Dwemer happened to them.”  Aranea answered, “When they asked for sanctuary from the ancient Nords… the Atmorans.” 

“Why would the Dwemer do this to them?”  Saadia asked, horrified by how different the creature seemed to its Elven cousins.

“You’d have to ask them, Guardian.  But that’s impossible since their entire race disappeared.”  Aranea answered as she bent down and began to cut its ears off.  “Good for alchemy.”  She explained, “And in the right circles; they’re worth a fortune as souvenirs of a long dead race.”

“Except they’re not dead…”  Saadia countered.

“They may as well be.  These things are nothing like the proud, noble race of Snow Elves that they once were…”  Aranea said but Saadia furrowed her brows. 

“I’m sure the Thalmor feel that way about the Dunmer.”  She said softly and Aranea looked up at her, still cutting off the second ear.

“Yes they do.”  She said thoughtfully.  “I see your point.”  She acknowledged, “Still, they are loathsome creatures now… The most favourite activity of the Falmer seems to be waylaying travellers on the road and taking them captive to eat them or perform unknown rituals on them.”

“I see.”

“I should have known they were down here; they like to keep chaurus as a kind of pet.  They like the eggs… and they use their chitin for just about everything.” 

“By the looks of that spider, these Falmer might be what killed our Synod friends.”  Saadia noted, looking back at the spider and thinking of the hacking wounds she’d seen on all the bodies so far. 

“Quite possibly.”  Aranea answered, “Well now we know what’s down here, don’t we?” 

Through the next set of doors and there was a similar scene, only with more bodies, the Dwarven parts strewn across the floor, their oils dripping still, the Falmer bodies all rigid and cold. 

“I wonder who took the spider components.”  Saadia said, “It’s not these dead Falmer that’s for sure.”

“Probably other Falmer, coming to check on what happened to these dead ones.”  Aranea said, “I doubt that they bother to properly honour their dead.”

After searching the bodies and the room, they opened the big golden doors to a steam filled room.

“More steam.”  Saadia noted, “How unexpected.”  She sniped.

“More dead Dwemer automatons.”  Aranea noted.  “And Falmer.” 

Up ahead the corridor forked and down one of the corridors they could see a Falmer stalking through the flickering light. 

Saadia decided to try out her sneaking, breathing slowly, shallowly and as silently as possible.  The Falmer’s ears twitched and it turned towards her.  She froze, perfectly still.  The Falmer sniffed the air and growled deeply.  The Falmer stalked down the corridor slowly, swinging its head to let its ears hear every single slight sound. 

She waited for it to walk past her; it looked like a male Falmer.  As soon as he was past her she swung her hammer down, aiming at his head.  He dodged to the side; hearing the hammer singing through the air. 

He spun and brought his axe up, aiming for her arm, making a clicking sound as he did.  But Saadia was quick and she dropped her arm, continuing the swing of her hammer single-handed, the Falmer’s axe swinging past where her arm had been.  She used her dropped arm to elbow the Falmer in the face.  He only wore a rag around his waist, so she had no troubles with armour; her elbow made brutal contact with his flat face and the blood started flowing. 

The Falmer continued clicking and swung his axe again with startling accuracy for a creature with no eyes.  Saadia dodged and went to punch the Falmer in the face, but he dodged. 

“How is he-?”

But Aranea started to click as well, and the Falmer turned, suddenly confused.  He clicked louder and Aranea matched him. 

Saadia smashed him in the back of her head with her hammer, killing him. 

“How did he… see me?”  Saadia asked and Aranea approached to cut off his ears.

“The clicking.”  Aranea said, “He was using the clicking to see; the sound bounces off things and he measures how long the sound takes to bounce back to him.”

“That is… impressive…”  Saadia said, looking down at the creature.  “And so is the fact that you figured that out.” 

“I like bats.”  She answered simply. 

“Bats use the same thing?”  Saadia asked.

“For hunting, yes.”  Aranea answered, “I got to see a lot of bats near the shrine to Azura.”  She noted.

“It’s very impressive that you figured out how to counter it.”  Saadia told her and Azura shrugged.

“Rival bats do the same thing.”  She said, “The answers to almost everything can be found in nature.” 

“Good to know.”  Saadia answered

The forked corridors actually met up together and between them was a large living area.  They searched the area; every piece of furniture, including the bed, was made of solid stone. 

“I couldn’t imagine sleeping in these beds every night.”  Saadia said, touching the stone pillows. 

“I’ve been sleeping on stone for nearly 200 years…”  Aranea said.

“You’ve been tending the statue for that long?”  Saadia asked as she began to pick the lock on a chest. 

“Yes… since I fled Morrowind just before the Red Year…”

“When all those natural disasters happened?”

“Yes.”  Aranea’s voice was soft and Saadia looked at her.  She was looking down, sitting on the edge of the bed.   

“I’m sorry about what happened to Morrowind.”  Saadia said genuinely. 

“We are cursed,” Aranea answered with a shrug, “some say rightly so…”  She took a deep breath and looked up at Saadia, “But we will eventually return and rebuild our home.  For now, we must wander and suffer or stay in Morrowind and suffer.”

“Maybe you don’t need to suffer anymore.”  Saadia said softly.  But Aranea turned to look in the drawers beside the bed.

After they finished looting the long forgotten living quarters, they continued through the stinking hot corridors, noticing that the doors that used to be locked had been smashed in, everything looted; the Falmer were taking whatever they wanted. 

There were several Falmer along the way, but with Aranea’s trick of countering their clicking, it was easy to kill them.  Although Saadia noted that they were wily, quick and strong.

The next room looked like a work place of some kind, tables surrounded the outer wall with stone chairs, lots of scrap metal everywhere.  And Falmer to kill – one of them has a nasty electrical spell that Saadia had to keep rolling away from. 

They pressed on, Saadia feeling the urgency of her situation increasing.

The next room had the most beautiful garden Saadia had seen in a set of ruins before. 

They looked around the garden.

“This is not a garden for alchemy or food.”  Aranea said, “It is just for beauty.”  She gently touched the leaves of one of the plants, “It’s such an Elven thing to grow things simply for beauty.” 

Saadia didn’t pause to look at the garden, she was looking at the hole in the wall; someone or something had burrowed through the wall. 

“I think the Falmer came in here.”  Saadia said as she ducked her head through the hole.  The tunnel was low, dark and round, tree roots sticking through, and wards with bones had been put up to scare people off.  Saadia stared down into the cold tunnel, she could see a blue glow further down the tunnel and knew there were chaurus eggs down there. 

“At least it’s not as hot in here…”  Saadia mumbled as she stepped through the hole, Aranea following her.

Saadia noted that both her and Aranea were from races that normally handled the heat very well… it must be very hot down here indeed – both women welcomed the cooler tunnels.

When they got to the eggs, they both harvested them, they were good for selling and for alchemy.

“Is it just me, or are the chaurus harder to kill than the Falmer?”  Saadia asked. 

“So far.”  Aranea agreed, “But I do not know much of the Falmer.” 

They looked around; there was a lot of scrap metal, and the priceless antique Dwemer pots were being used as garbage bins and places to safely burn fires to cook over. 

The Falmer had built fences, chests and huts out of chaurus chitin… the huts were round domes made from the hard chaurus exoskeleton layered up and held in place with long wiry bones presumably from prey animals.  They had a small village down here; so that meant there were a lot of Falmer and chauruses to kill. 

The chaurus eggs in the village had obvious traps around them; rope that when tripped would trigger a giant claw from the wall or ceiling to swing down to hit the would-be egg thief.  Saadia and Aranea shared a look before disarming the trap and taking the eggs.

The tunnel was filled with dust, fog the glow of glowing mushrooms.  Saadia harvested them for Camilla while Aranea looked up at the creaking roof.  This was another tunnel that wasn’t sturdy. 

And then a powerful fire spurt was blasted down the tunnel at them.  It was a female Falmer with a magical staff made of chaurus parts, enchanted with powerful fire magic.

“They still have strong Elven magic, that’s for sure…”  Aranea noted. 

“WULD NAH!”  Saadia went hurtling down the tunnel, snapping the neck of the female Falmer and slashing the throat of the male Falmer standing behind her, with the dagger from her boot. 

“Though it does not match the magic of the Guardian.”  Aranea added. 

There was another small village in this area. 

They went through every hut, searching for anything of use, killing Falmer they found along the way.  They were nasty creatures, but manageable. 

Saadia found a dead Synod mage… a woman, in one of the huts.  Her clothes had been ripped and torn, and her face was beaten and bloody.

“What do the Falmer do to their victims?”  Saadia asked as she crouched down and looked at the woman; there were scratch marks on her inner thighs, spread apart, her underwear torn away. 

Aranea looked in the hut and saw the Synod mage on the floor.

“I have heard that some are used in rituals…” She said, a clear tone of horror in her voice as she crouched down, “I’ve heard that others are killed and eaten… this one…”  She gently touched the woman’s cheek.  “She looks like she was raped and killed.”  Aranea was obviously quite shaken by this.  “I’ve never heard of any Elven race raping…”  She whispered, “Not even Falmer… I thought it a Human trait…” She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the body, “I mean no offense by that.”  She said and Saadia looked up at her face, “I do not mean to say that Elves do not have terrible crimes that we commit… Elves have other crimes that are typically Elven.  The Dunmer in particular were the worst slave traders Tamriel has ever known.”  She said, shame in her voice, “The current Human slave traders running out of Stirk learned all they knew from our example.”  She stood up, not wanting to look at this poor woman anymore. 

“You know of Stirk?”  Saadia asked, also standing up. 

“Many Dunmer do.”  She answered, “we look on in horror at what we have wrought.”  She left the hut, “At least some of us do.” 

“What do you know of it?”  Saadia asked, following her. 

“That the largest slavery ring in Tamriel runs out of Stirk, buying and selling people from all races and all genders.”  She answered, curious as to Saadia’s interest. 

“I see…” Saadia said slowly, “you know nothing of the castle…?”

“Only that a Nord man lives there with his slaves and runs the whole operation.”  Aranea replied.  “What do you know of it?”

“I guess I’m an escaped slave… of sorts.”  Saadia answered.  “I never thought of myself that way… but that’s what we all were to him.”

“I see…”  Aranea lowered her eyes in shame.  “I am sorry for what you have been through.  The Dunmer unleashed the horror of slavery on Tamriel… I am truly sorry.”

“Let’s just…. Let’s just get through these bloody ruins.”  Saadia said, not sure how she felt about all of this. 

“Yes.”  Aranea agreed.

As they walked through the little underground town, it was clear that the Falmer had pilfered many old stones from the Dwemer ruins to fortify their own tunnels.

Eventually the Falmer tunnels broke through the walls of another set of Dwemer ruins deep under the mountain.

“I think these just go on forever and ever…”   Saadia sighed to herself. 

It was a typical Dwemer corridor, but here the locked rooms were still intact… but these locks were incredibly tricky. 

Saadia was glad that Aranea continued her habit of having the good sense to pretend to find the Dwemer ruins intensely interesting, and keeping out of her way while she swore at the lock, her picks breaking like toothpicks in the heavy, tricky lock. 

“Bloody Dwemer.”  She grumbled, hitting the gate in frustration. 

Eventually she got it open, and inside she found a skeleton; about the height of most Elves, but with a heavier frame than she was used to seeing on Elves.  The skeleton was laid out on the stone bed; and the bed was stained with the rot of the body that had decomposed on top of it centuries ago.  It could be a Dwemer skeleton.  It was the only sign she’d seen of the first occupants of these ruins. 

There was a lot of loot in the room; jewellery, gold, gems, armour, weapons, and books. 

“Very old books.”  Aranea noted as they divided up the loot.  Saadia looked at the books with interest; she took them all.

The corridor got hotter and hotter as they continued, Saadia picking every lock she found.  There were no more skeletons, but there was a lot of loot; this was clearly the part of the city where the people lived and they had all been rich. 

And the corridor opened up into what had obviously once been a water storage room for the population.  Now the central canal was mostly empty, but the water in the canal was clean and very inviting.  Saadia thought she might fill her water bottle up; depending on if she felt like she could trust the water.  She saw Falmer trotting down the stairs to drink from the water, keeping it clean by using gorgeous glass cups; obviously taken from the Dwemer ruins. 

There was a path around the top of the canal, heavily guarded with Falmer; the water was important to them it seemed.  And on the other side of the water canal she could see 2 sets of double doors; the usual gold with geometric patterns clearly visible even from across the huge room. 

“Shall we try and preserve the water when we kill them?”  Saadia asked in a whisper and Aranea turned to look at her.

“How long do you think we’ll be down here?”  Aranea asked.

“Long enough to fill up my water bottle… unless a Falmer falls into it.”  She answered. 

Every single one of them fell in the water during the battle.  Saadia looked down at the blood spreading out in the water and sighed. 

“At least we know that no future creatures will be able to set up camp because of this water supply.”  Aranea consoled and Saadia sighed again. 

She turned to the door behind her and as soon as she opened it a chaurus hunter fledgling slammed its stingers into her chest.  It had been waiting; hearing the battle beyond the doors.  Saadia stumbled back, breaking off one of its stingers, it stuck out of her breast plate, poisonous and gooey, blue blood dripping from its end. 

Luckily the damn thing hadn’t managed to get enough force behind the blow to get deep enough to pierce her skin as well as her armour. 

Aranea shot fire at the fledgling on reflex.  And Saadia rolled away when it tried to grab her with its mandibles.  The fledgling, on fire, flew after Saadia and Saadia, still on the ground, kicked up at its face as it came hurtling down at her, trying to bite her.  Her foot slammed into the space between its pincer like mandibles and it closed them over her boot.  Saadia could hear the metal of her boot squealing as the fledgling’s mandibles dug into her boot.  She brought her foot down to the ground; the fledgling still clinging on to it.  Its head exploded under the force of her stomp and its body collapsed to the ground instantly. 

Saadia groaned with disgust as she saw the mess under her boot; the fledgling’s mandibles still gripping her boot. 

She grabbed the mandibles and ripped them apart, freeing her foot.  She pulled the giant stinger from her breast plate and grumbled about the state of her armour. 

“This will make you happy.”  Aranea said as she motioned towards a chest in the room the fledgling had come from.  Saadia got up, shaking the repulsive goo from the fledgling off her hands, and went over to look at what Aranea had found.

“That is a lot of gold…”  Saadia said, a grin creeping over her face.

“Yes it is, Champion.”  Aranea agreed. 

They looted the room; filled with tens of thousands of gold pieces and headed out to go through the other set of doors. 

“Another corridor, Guardian, what a pleasant surprise.”  Aranea said politely, but with a cheeky smile when they opened the doors.  Saadia was again reminded of Drevis, that polite tone of voice, the cheekiness that only came out rarely.

“At least this one looks different.”  Saadia answered; there was moss on the walls, and parts of it had caved in, spider webs, tree roots…

“No worker spiders this deep.”  Aranea noted.

“Hopefully that means we’re getting close to… whatever we need to be close to.”

“The Oculory.”

The corridor split, but it was very obviously that both ways were leading out to the same huge, cavernous room, filled with ruined rubble all over the floor, Falmer clambering over the wreckage expertly. 

A big hut amongst some stairs leading up to a truly impressive set of doors was on one side of the room, and on the other was another set of stairs leading down.  There were 4 alcoves in the room, they were empty now, but once, a long time ago, obviously held statues or something else of great importance.

They eyed the room silently, taking in their opponents; as well as the usual male Falmer with their crude axes, here wearing heavy armour made of chaurus chitin, there were Falmer with impressive bows and shoddy looking arrows, and a mage, with a horned helmet and a huge staff; she looked impressive.  There were a lot of Falmer.  There was complete silence.

“I think she’s in charge here.”  Aranea noted almost silently and Saadia nodded.  The closest Falmer began to click; they’d been heard. 

“Do you think if we kill her, they’ll scatter?”  She asked in an even softer voice, and Aranea sighed.

“I do not know Champion, but it is worth a try, yes?” 

“Yes it is.”  Saadia agreed.  “She’s well-guarded.”  Another Falmer clicked, and the two of them started to walk towards the women, clicking menacingly. 

“Shall I send in a Frost Atronach?”  Aranea said, “See how it goes?” 

“Sure why not?”  Saadia said and Aranea conjured a Frost Atronach; a hulking slab of ice in a humanoid shape, one arm with a club like ending, the other with a crude sword like ending, the head was faceless, the body massive and completely solid.  The two Falmer that had begun to walk towards them instantly honed in on the Atronach; feeling his icy presence. 

Aranea sent him into the room and every Falmer in the place descended upon the Atronach instantly, but only a few of them clicked; the others were hearing their clicks and using them to ‘see’.

“Well now we know how many there are.”  Saadia said, “You stay here, conjure Atronachs and zap things.”  Saadia said, “Try to separate the rest of them from the mage.”

“Yes, Guardian of the Star.”  Aranea agreed.  But Saadia was already off at a run before Aranea had started speaking. 

The archers turned their attention to her while the axe-wielders and the mage continued to attack the Atronach. 

Their bows made the arrows hit with incredible force, but they simply shattered on her armour; the arrows were really rather bad quality.  But the bows were impressive.  Saadia made a note to herself to try and get one of them from a body after she’d killed all of them. 

“YOL!”  She took out several of the archers in one breath and also caught the attention of the mage.  She moved towards Saadia and the Frost Atronach kept the other Falmer busy. 

Saadia brought her hammer down towards the mage’s face.  But the mage put up a powerful ward spell and Saadia’s hammer bounced off it. 

Arrows smashed against her armour as she slammed her hammer into the ward again, hoping to break it down, but her hammer bounced of it exactly the same way again. 

And the Falmer mage reached around the ward and slammed an ice spike in Saadia’s face. 

The Masque of Clavicus Vile took the brunt of the damage, but it still staggered her. 

“Damn.”  Saadia shook her head and shot electricity at the mage.

Saadia instantly saw that this had been a mistake; the ward shield absorbed the electricity and the mage cackled delightedly as her ward grew stronger, absorbing the magic Saadia had given it. 

“Okay, not electricity.  You use frost, so not frost…”  Saadia grinned, “That only leaves my favourite.  YOL!” 

The mage screeched and tried to dodge the Dragon fire Saadia fired from her mouth, but it caught her arm and staggered her.  Saadia saw that her ward spell was useless against fire.  It was Saadia’s turn to cackle now. 

The Frost Atronach had managed to kill 2 of the Falmer attacking it, Aranea was electrifying them when they went to hit him.  But there were too many, and eventually they hacked one of his arms off.

“Oh dear.”  Aranea said as they swarmed over the poor Atronach, hacking him to pieces.  She looked over at Saadia, her hammer blow being blocked by the mage’s staff, scorch marks all around them struggling duo.  “Fire.”  She understood and conjured a Flame Atronach, sending her into the room as the Frost Atronach finally died. 

Saadia jumped back as the mage zapped her with electricity and then brought her staff down across Saadia’s shoulders. 

“Those things are sturdier than they look.”  She grumbled through gritted teeth.

A fireball raced past her head and she heard a gargled sound behind her; the Falmer were coming to the aid of their mage and Aranea’s Flame Atronach had just killed one of them.

“YOL!”  Saadia caught several Falmer with her Dragon fire and then turned her attention back to the mage, she was shooting frost from her fingertips at the Atronach.  Saadia saw her opening and slammed her hammer into the back of the mage’s head.  Electricity shot down Saadia’s hammer from some sort of magical shield surrounded the mage that dealt damage to those using melee attacks against her. 

Saadia was thrown back by the electrical shock, and the mage was brought to her knees by the force of Saadia’s blow. 

Saadia groaned and got to her feet, her hammer in her hand, she was sure she could smell burning, singed hair; that had been some shock. 

The Falmer rallied around the injured mage; but that was only making things worse for them.  It provided a single target for the combined fire spells of Aranea, her Flame Atronach and Saadia’s Shout.

“YOL!” 

The mage sent a blast of electricity at Saadia, her fighters were all about her screeching from the fire, and trying to decide whether to stay and protect her or chase after the Flame Atronach, who was dancing around the room, sending firebolts at them.  Half of them broke ranks and went after the Atronach, the other half tried to face Saadia as she ran at them.  They clicked, readying their axes, and Saadia clicked back at them, trying to confuse them.  But her mouth was not an Elven mouth, and it did not work as well as Aranea’s clicks had worked.  She dodged one axe blow, blocked another, and kneed a Falmer in the gut before turning to elbow the next one in the face ducking under a high sweep of an axe.  The axe got caught in the horns of the Masque of Clavicus Vile, and Saadia took the opportunity to smash her hammer into the arms of the Falmer still holding the axe caught in her horns.  He screeched and Saadia headbutted him, the horns doing their bloody work on his face.

Aranea zapped the last of the archers; she had been slowly taking them out, one by one, in between giving magical support to her Atronach and Saadia. 

The Atronach flitted away from the furious Falmer following her, sending fireballs at them, then doing a somersault, seeming to get child-like glee from the act of incinerating the Falmer. 

And Saadia had found an excellent rhythm smashing the bodies of Falmer and dodging the magical attacks of the mage as she tried to back away, badly burned and terrified.  But it was an act, and as soon as the mage was out of the swinging range of Saadia’s warhammer she took out a large soul gem, pink, with a dark purple smoke swirling in its depths.  She held it to her staff and the smoke sinuously snaked from the crystal to the staff.  The crystal shattered into dust; useless now.  Saadia understood that the Falmer mage was using a soul gem and the soul that had been captured within it, to power her enchanted staff. 

She shot an ice spike at Saadia, holding the staff before her proudly, advancing on Saadia, cackling.

But Saadia dodged the ice spike and continued to advance as well.  As soon as they met, Saadia saw the mage readying a ward spell but Saadia slammed her warhammer into her hand, and then reversed the direction of the warhammer instantly, to bring it slamming into the mage’s face.  The mage’s unfounded faith and belief in the superiority of her staff had been her undoing - it had made her over-confident.  And now Saadia was slamming her hammer into the mage’s face repeatedly. 

The Falmer scattered when their leader’s death cry sounded out across the room, and Aranea sent the Atronach chasing after them as Saadia searched the body of the Falmer mage.  The first thing noticed was that what she had taken to be a horned helmet seem to be bony protrusions, growing out of her skull; it looked like magic had been used to cause the growth. 

“She has one of Farengar’s satchels…”  Saadia marvelled.  She looked up at Aranea who was still sending electrical bolts after the remaining 3 Falmer, fleeing down the stairs.  “Do you think she stole it or bought it off him?”  She asked with a grin.

“We must kill the-”

“Oh yeah, we’ll get to them.”  Saadia answered nonchalantly as she searched through the mage’s satchel; a lot of chaurus eggs and various types of fungi.  And then Saadia saw a strange… crystal… it was a round rock, attached to a metal circle.  But the rock had a section missing and dozens of small shards of crystal nestled inside of the rock.  The outer part of the rock had large blue crystals encased in bronze attached to it.  Saadia touched the rock and it spun, the attachment to the metal circle thin enough to let it spin inside the circle perfectly. 

“Drevis might find this interesting…”  She said; he always found everything she did interesting.  And he almost always had some knowledge or something interesting to say about everything.  She liked that about him.  He was very uncomplicated.  She put the crystal in her satchel to show him later.

“Drevis sounds like a Dunmer name.”  Aranea said.

“Yes.”  Saadia answered.

“A friend?”

“Yes.”  Saadia nodded, “A very good friend.  He’s… quite important to me.” 

“I see.”  Aranea said softly and Saadia looked up at her.  Aranea’s eyes were lowered, and there was a sadness in them that Saadia had seen before.  She’d seen the look in Drevis’s eyes.

“I don’t think he loves me.”  Saadia answered, “I don’t think he’ll pine away when I die.”  She understood the look in Aranea’s eyes.

“It is always hard as an Elf to care for a Human.”  She answered.  “You all die so soon…” 

“Well, I know he’ll be sad when I die.  But he thinks the sadness is worth the joy.”  Saadia said, reminding Aranea of words she herself had said.

“It is.”  Aranea agreed.  “But sorrow is never welcomed.” 

“Never.”  Saadia agreed.  “But if it’s any consolation, I intend to live as long as possible!”  She said as she cut off the Falmer’s ears, wondering if Arcadia would want them.  “Let’s go after those Falmer.”  She said and they headed off down the stairs.

The stairs went down past what looked like a meeting room to a set of gold doors with several dead Falmer in front of it and no sign of Aranea’s Flame Atronach other than blast marks up the walls.

“She must have blown up and killed them.”  Saadia said, noting the burn marks on some of the Falmer.  But some of the Falmer looked like they’d been here a lot longer, and they had Dwarven crossbow darts sticking out of their heads.  “Well we know one of those sphere men have been here.” 

“Perhaps waiting in the next room?”  Aranea noted and Saadia nodded. 

“Well let’s thank him, shall we?”  Saadia said as she opened the door. 

A Dwemer crossbow bolt slammed into the Masque of Clavicus Vile, hitting the right eye hard. 

“Shit!”  Aranea said and conjured a storm Atronach as Saadia rolled away, pulling at the bolt stuck in the front of her Masque.  It must have looked terrifying for Aranea; the Masque of Clavicus Vile was invisible when worn – Saadia looked like she was wearing no armour on her head.  Saadia realised that Aranea must think she took a crossbow bolt to her actual eye, rather than to the eye of the Masque.

Saadia looked up at the sphere; he was bigger, his crossbow was better, his sword was heavier, sharper.

And he was quicker.

He rolled his sphere one way, while he dipped the other way, going nearly horizontal, dodging the lightning that was being blasted at him, speeding towards the Storm Atronach. 

He slammed his crossbow under the chin of the Storm Atronach and raised it up, even as the Storm Atronach blasted him with electricity.  The sphere shuddered, but continued to raise his sword arm.  He slammed his sword into the midriff of the Storm Atronach.  Then the bladed retracted into the sphere’s arm, and slammed back out, and in and out like a super-fast piston.  The Storm Atronach squealed, trying to blast the sphere again, but the sphere let his crossbow bolt loose and blasted the Atronach’s head off

THWACK

Attaching it to the ceiling.

Saadia and Aranea looked up at the ceiling for a moment.  And the Atronach collapsed into pile of small boulders, discharging its electricity brutally; enough to kill most things.

But the sphere shuddered and roared, steamed exploding from its joins, his eyes focussing in on Saadia. 

It sped towards her incredibly fast.

“Damn.”  Saadia pulled at the bolt, but she had no time – the sphere was upon her, swiping his sword at her neck.  She ducked, and then dodged the incredibly fast secondary swipe at her shoulder.  She rolled away, trying to put distance between her and the sphere.  And only just managed to raise her hammer in time to block the bolt the sphere had let loose upon her.  It slammed into her hammer and stayed there; jutting out of the hammer’s head.

“By the Gods…”  Saadia marvelled; those bolts were hitting with quite a lot of force.  She jerked her head to the side as another bolt, aimed perfectly at her face, came hurtling at her, missing her by millimetres after she’d dodged. 

“Guardian?”  Aranea called from outside of the room, her voice filled with fear, worrying Saadia had been killed or seriously injured.

“I’m alright.”  Saadia called back, having to roll away again; the sphere was coming after her with vicious jabs of its sword.  “For now…”  She added as she blocked his sword with her hammer, and then had to swing the hammer’s handle up to block his second swing of his sword.  A series of savage attacks, blocked by Saadia at incredible speed was only stopped when the sphere brought up his crossbow and shot Saadia in the chest.  She fell back from the force of the blow and the Sphere turned towards Aranea, who had been blasting it with every spell she knew; to no avail.

Saadia groaned and grumbled about her tits getting a battering today and pulled the bolt out of her chest plate; it had pierced her right breast, painful, but not deadly.  Blood leaked out of the armour hole and she sat up, finally getting chance to pull the bolt out of the Masque of Clavicus Vile.  She leapt to her feet as Aranea conjured a Dremora.  It came into the world screaming in anger, flames erupting around it.  And then it glared at Aranea like it might kill her while she bent it to her will.  Unlike the Atronachs, Dremoras seemed to fight tooth and nail to not be bound to the one who conjured them.  But Aranea got control of him rather quickly.

“Kill him!”  She ordered, pointing at the sphere.  The Dremora screeched and raised his sword, attacking the sphere brutally. 

Saadia crashed into the sphere, knocking it off balance and the Dremora jumped on it, slamming its sword into the sphere’s mid-section.  Saadia slammed her hammer down into its head, denting the metal.  The sphere started to right itself, but Saadia kicked it, pushing it back down and Aranea zapped it with electricity.  The Dremora ripped at the spheres breast plate, pulling it off with brutal ferocity.  Saadia continued to hit the sphere in the head, the Dremora putting all his weight on it to keep the sphere down.  And given the size of the Dremora, that was a considerable amount of weight; he was quite a bit bigger than Farkas and built of solid muscle.

Saadia stomped on the sphere’s throat, still smashing her hammer into his head, the dents growing bigger and deeper.

Aranea iced the sphere to slow its movements and commanded the Dremora to rip the sphere’s innards out; he complied with a snarl. 

The sphere took aim and shot the Dremora in the shoulder, simultaneously swinging his sword at Saadia’s feet.  She jumped his blade and slammed her foot back down on his throat.

“DIE ALREADY!”  Saadia yelled as she put all her force into her blows, calling on the wolf to increase her strength, the sphere’s head finally starting to cave in properly. 

Saadia growled with the love of battle, her eyes gleaming amber, her fingers starting to grow longer.  But she pulled it back as the sphere finally laid still; dead. 

“There could be no other ending to this.”  The Dremora said arrogantly.  He looked up at Saadia.  “Fascinating…” He said as he looked at her glowing amber eyes.  Aranea walked in the room and looked at Saadia, her mouth opening in surprise. 

Saadia looked away, saying nothing.  She looked down at the sphere and slammed her hammer into his head again.    
“Let’s search the room.”  She said, not waiting for a response.

The room was obviously someone’s bedroom – someone of great importance.  There was a lot of loot, potions, gems, metal ingots, jewellery, and a very important looking key.  Saadia shared it out between her and Aranea, not saying anything.

“Don’t I get any, mortal?”  The Dremora asked, a very posh but distorted, and somehow mechanical voice, an arrogant air about him.  Saadia looked up at him and then at Aranea. 

“They’re not like Atronachs.”  She said, “Dremoras are an entire race of people…”

“I know… And you just… summon them here?”  Saadia asked.

“Yes and it’s quite wearisome.”  The Dremora said, “I was right in the middle of teaching my son how to eat the hearts of his enemies.”  The Dremora sighed, “If he’s not taught correctly, he’ll be executed for his failings and I will not be permitted to spawn again.”  He said angrily, “When will you allow me to return?”

“When you die.”  Aranea answered.

“I have offspring, Elf!”  He spat angrily; the word ‘Elf’ obviously meant as an insult.  “Send me back!” 

“Be silent.”  Aranea said and turned to Saadia, “Back to the main hall; up the stairs?”

“Yes I think so.”  Saadia answered.

They went back the way they came and Saadia watched the Dremora; he was filled with rage and seething resentment.

“Are you really going to keep him until he dies?”  Saadia asked and Aranea shrugged.

“When he dies, he goes back to Oblivion.”  She said.  “From what I understand it’s a longer more painful process to die and be reborn in Oblivion than to just be sent back… and there is an element of shame that they can never get rid of, associated with it too… but I really don’t care.”

“Really?”  Saadia was surprised.

“Dremora delight in torturing, raping and killing mortals in the service of their Daedric Lords.  This one lives to serve Mehrunes Dagon.”  Aranea answered, “Getting him to serve me is… delightful, to me.”  Saadia turned to look at the Dremora.  She could see the hatred in his eyes.  “Mehrunes Dagon is the enemy of all mortals… he believes Tamriel is a plain of Oblivion and rightfully belongs to him.  He constantly invades Tamriel; once he attacked the capital of Morrowind, Mournhold – he destroyed the whole city and ate its people!”  She said shaking her head.  “My people do not like him.”

“Not surprising.”  Saadia said and looked back at the Dremora; he was smiling sadistically, obviously enjoying the story about Morrowind. 

“He was the cause of the Oblivion Crisis.”  Aranea continued.  “And wherever he is causing strife and chaos, you can be sure his Dremora are in the thick of it.  You need not sympathise with this monster.”  Aranea told her.

Saadia turned to look at the Dremora, he was eyeing her closely. 

“I suppose you’ll try and tell me that she’s lying?”  Saadia said but he did not reply, his eyes burning with rage.

“You may speak freely, Dremora.”  Aranea was in complete control of him. 

“She speaks the truth.”  The Dremora said with real pleasure.  “Nothing pleases me more than torturing and killing mortals… and though rape is more the realm of Molag Bal… I do enjoy ripping apart mortal women…”  He waved his hand and the plating of his armour melted away, the seams of his pants ripping, an obscenely huge cock covered in sharp thorns, hard and glistening with pre-cum, tore through his pants.  “I’d be happy to rip you apart, mortal.”  He looked Saadia up and down, “I hear it’s excruciatingly painful… but your screams will only heighten my pleasure.  Your agony will make my cock harder.  Your tears will make my orgasm so powerful that my seed will blow out your fetid womb.”

“I would kill you before you had chance to even lay a finger on me.”  Saadia answered, refusing to show him even the slightest hint of discomfort. 

“I like it when they fight back.”  He said lustfully.

“Shut your mouth.”  Aranea said and the Dremora snarled but said nothing more.  “And cover that disgusting thing.”  She said waving her hand at his cock, unwilling to look at it. 

Saadia didn’t look back at him to see if he covered up; she knew he had – Aranea had commanded it. 

“Yes, I think any sympathy I had for the Dremora father is entirely gone.”  Saadia said and Aranea nodded. 

“I only wish they died permanently.  But because they are of Oblivion, they return there.”  Aranea said, “Filthy beasts.”  She said and Saadia heard the Dremora snarl. 

They went up the stairs on the other side of the main room, searching the Falmer hut and a few Dwemer chests on the way.  At the top of the stairs was a door that had been magically sealed; her lockpicks would not open it; they simply melted when she tried to use them.  And then Saadia remembered the key she had found in the room at the bottom of the stairs.  She tried it and the door opened. 

A long corridor led up, with imposing gold Dwemer faces on the arches over the walkway glaring down at them unapprovingly. 

At the end of the corridor was another door with a dead Falmer in front of it

Saadia tried the handle but it was locked.  She was about to try the key again when they heard a voice;

“G... Gavros?”  It was coming from the other side of the door.  “Is that you?”  He started to sound a little excited, “I'd almost given up hope.  Let me get the door...”  He unlocked the door hurriedly and swung the door open.  “What the...?” 

“You probably shouldn’t open the door without confirmation… for future reference.”  Saadia said to the mage.  He was an imperial man, seemingly average in every way, his face obscured by the hood on his robes.  He raised his fists as if he would fight them, and Saadia and Aranea shared an amused look.  He was supposed to be a mage and he was raising his fists as if he wanted brawl. 

“What are you doing here?  What've you done with Gavros?”  He demanded. 

“Your friend Gavros is dead.”  Saadia answered simply and the Synod’s eyes fell on the Dremora for the first time.  He backed up slightly and then saw the chains on the Dremora’s wrists; he was bound… one of these women was a powerful conjurer.  He looked at both women; one of them was a Dunmer; no doubt she was the conjurer.  He felt slightly better.  He lowered his hands slightly, still wary of the warrior like Redguard woman. 

“It was the Falmer, wasn't it?”  He asked sadly and when Saadia nodded his eyes flashed with anger, “Curse them!  They've ruined everything!  If Gavros is gone, there's no hope.”  He sounded like he was close to tears, “He was supposed to return with the crystal... Without that, all our efforts are wasted.”  He looked down the corridor behind him and sighed loudly before turning back to look at them, “And you.  If you're here for treasure, or wisdom, or anything, I'm afraid you've wasted your time.”  He said bitterly.

“I came here looking for the Synod.”  Saadia answered, Aranea listening closely; she wasn’t 100% sure why they were here or what they were doing.  She was just happy to be following the Guardian of the Star. 

“And just why would you be doing that?”  He puffed his chest out defensively and then instantly deflated, “Oh, it doesn't matter now.  Gavros is never coming back, and he was supposed to have the focussing crystal.  Without that, we're lost.”  He sounded so defeated, and somehow simultaneously dramatic.  “It's all been for nothing.”  He looked back to Saadia, “So congratulations, whoever you are, you've found the Synod.  Just me, alone, surrounded by angry machines and angrier Falmer.”

“What's this about a crystal?”  Saadia wondered if the crystal she’d found on the Falmer mage was what this man was after.  The Dremora sighed impatiently and Aranea gave him a filthy look.

“It didn't work the first time.”  He said, making absolutely nothing clearer, “I tried to tell Gavros, but he wouldn't listen.  ‘No, it won't be too cold’ he said.  Well, I was right, wasn't I?”  The man continued in a monologue, Saadia and Aranea sharing another look, “Focused completely wrong by the time we got here!  The cold had warped it!  Gavros had to cart it all the way back to Cyrodiil.  Left the rest of us here to fend off the damnable Falmer.”  He said as if that explained everything. 

“Okay…”  Saadia nodded, trying to think of how to focus this man, so he gave the answer she wanted, “What's the crystal for?”  She tried.

“It was a brilliant idea, really.”  He told her and she tried not to sigh, “Mostly mine, though Gavros took the credit.”  He continued and Aranea folded her arms while the Dremora started to tap his foot, “Secret, though.”  He said as if he had just realised where he was and who he was talking to.  “Official Synod business.  Can't talk about it.”

Saadia turned to Aranea who shrugged; she had no idea how to get the man to talk clearly.  Saadia turned back to the Synod. 

“What are you doing here?”  She tried again.  Mirabelle had told her they wouldn’t tell her anything; she hadn’t mentioned that this was because they were incapable of answering a question properly, rather than any sort of genius secret-keeping ability. 

“I am on official business of the Grand Council of the Synod.  That's all you need to know.”  He answered importantly, “I might well ask the same of you, running around by yourseves in this dangerous place.”

“I’m looking for the Staff of Magnus.”  Saadia hoped that by showing him how it was done, he might learn to answer a question properly. 

“Are you?”  He asked, obviously not expecting such candour from her.  “Well, I'm afraid I can't help you with that.”  But Saadia knew that the Synod had been looking for the staff too.  “I need the crystal to do anything useful, and I don't have it.”

“If I find this crystal you're looking for.  Will you help me?”  Saadia wanted to strike a deal with him before giving him the crystal.

“I don't know what sort of help you expect from me, but if you can actually find the crystal I'd certainly be grateful.  I've no wish to die in this place…”  He answered.

“Grateful…”  She narrowed her eyes thinking about his response and sighed.  She had no other choice; she had to find out about the staff.  She took the crystal out of her satchel, “Is this what you were looking for?”  She asked.

“You found...” He stopped, his eyes wide with surprise, “how in the world...?”  He couldn’t seem to finish a sentence.  “That's it!  That's it!”  He gushed excitedly as he snatched the crystal form her hands.  Saadia let him do have it, for now, because she wanted information from him.  “I don't know who you are, but you may have just saved this little project...”  He said delightedly and then his brows furrowed and he looked at her closely, “In fact, who are you, anyway?”

“Who are you?”  Saadia shot back at him.

“I am with the Synod, I told you that.”

“Your name?”  She clarified for him trying hard not to roll her eyes.  Beside her, Aranea was rolling her eyes. 

“Paratus.”

“Alright Paratus.”  Saadia answered, glad to finally have a clear answer on one of her questions, “I'm with the College of Winterhold.”

“You are, are you?”  Paratus said, narrowing his eyes, “Savos wouldn't even grant us an audience when we came to you, but now you come here expecting something from me?”  He folded his arms, “I don't much like this, I'll tell you.”  Saadia folded her arms and squared her broad shoulders.  Paratus took a step back, clearly intimidated.  “But you saved my skin, so maybe I can overlook the past for now.”  He said stiffly.  He looked her up and down, clearly weighing all his options and wanting to keep her on side, “You know, I was almost beginning to think Gavros had gone and gotten himself killed just to spite me.”  He joked, but Saadia did not smile.  He cleared his throat and looked back up the corridor behind him and then back at Saadia; making up his mind about what to do.  “Well, with the Falmer skulking around I can't very well do this on my own.”  He said finally, “I guess you'll all have to come with me.”  He turned down the corridor, “I'll explain on the way.”  He said, holding onto the door handle.  Once they were all in the corridor, he closed and locked the door.

They walked down the corridor and Saadia noticed another door to the left, but Paratus was speaking, so she had no chance to check it. 

“No matter what Gavros said, this was my idea first!”  Paratus declared and they followed him silently.  “The Council is going to know that when I get back.  I was the one who thought of using this... this Oculory.”  Saadia sighed, but that didn’t deter Paratus, “I don't know what the Dwarves called it.  Something unpronounceable, I'm sure.”  Aranea sighed this time.  “From all our research, it seems they were intent on discerning the nature of the Divine.”  They walked past the campsite he had made in the corridor; his bedroll, clothes drying by a fire, books, bags, food and water barrels, a putrid corner dug over but still rancid with faeces.  Saadia and Aranea cleared their throats and followed silently the Dremora inhaling deeply, seeming to enjoy the stench.  “This machinery, all of it, was designed to collect starlight, and then... I'm not sure.”  Saadia was listening more intently now as the corridor led to a simply massive round room, with an immense bronze orb in the middle of it.  She looked up at it as Paratus continued.  “Split it, somehow?  It was my idea to replace one of the key elements with our focusing crystal.”  He said proudly as he looked up at the orb, letting them take in the size of it.  “Months of enchantments went into it.  Let's just hope they got it right this time.”  He said looking at the crystal Saadia had given him.

Saadia saw the same blue crystals on the side of the giant bronze orb as on the side of the focussing crystal she’d found on the Falmer mage. 

She couldn’t see the top of the orb, but she could see that there was viewing platform up near the top, with glass walkways.

“Damn.”  Aranea said softly, “that’s quite a sight.”

“The Dwemer were kind of advanced, huh?”  Saadia asked.

“It would seem so…” Aranea answered. 

Paratus led them along a narrow, curving pathway between the orb and the wall, which slowly led to a stone ramp leading up the side of the orb, winding around it lazily. 

The walls were covered with intricate carvings, not the same geometrical carvings as where on the doors, but they were still strong patterns – unique to the Dwemer, Saadia guessed.

At the top of the ramp she watched Paratus and Aranea step out onto the glass platform with no concerns.  The entire glass platform was rimmed with intricately patterned stone work.  But the stone outer layer did not make Saadia feel any better about the glass platform.  She could see all the way down to the ground at the edge of the glass platform, but closer to the orb, the girth at the centre of the orb obscured the view.  Saadia took a deep breath and stepped forward gingerly and heard the Dremora chuckling softly.  Saadia turned and glared at him; he was delighting in her fear.  She turned back to where Paratus and Aranea were looking at the top of the orb and walked across the glass platform, pretending it didn’t terrify her.  She kept her eyes up, knowing that the moment she looked down her fear would show again. 

“Here it is.”  Paratus said as she approached, “Magnificent, isn't it? Took an incredible amount of work to get it running again.  Now I'm hoping it'll all be worth it.” 

She inspected the top of the orb, covered in the blue crystals, a wide bronze arm was close to the top of the orb with a huge magnifying glass held up close to the orb.  And above it, held up with 2 bronze semicircular arms that met in the middle above the orb, was several of the blue crystals held in a circle between the 2 arms.  A beam of light came in from the ceiling to hit the blue crystals.  Saadia looked up to see where the light was coming from, but instead noticed that the ceiling was made of precious blue stone and gold.  There were several blue crystals on the ceiling too.

Paratus handed her the focussing crystal and walked back to the stone ramp. 

“Place the crystal in the central apparatus, and we can start the process for focusing it.”  He called to her.  Saadia rolled her eyes.

“You better get to safety too.”  Saadia said to Aranea, “He clearly has no idea what’s going to happen.”  Aranea nodded reluctantly and returned to the stone ramp without argument, even though she was unsure of this whole thing. 

Saadia made sure that Aranea was off the glass platform and then turned to the circle with the blue crystals in it; she could see an empty spot where one of the crystals had been pried out and knew that the focussing crystal was to go in that slot.  She looked down at her footing and made sure she’d be able to grab hold of something should the glass platform shatter, and reached up to put the focussing crystal in its place.

The circle that held all the gems turned upside down, the blue crystals rotating out of the circle to reflect the light coming in from the roof.  Saadia could see that the reflected light almost hit the blue crystals on the roof. 

And she understood - that’s what she had to do, get the light to hit the crystals… then this machine would do whatever it is it did.

Saadia looked around for any clues as to how to do that and noticed the higher viewing platform to the right.  It looked like it had a control panel for this machine.  Saadia went up there.  There was a table with some books about the Dwemer on it; she took them to read later and turned to the control panel. 

It consisted of golden podiums, each with a blue button in the centre of the top of each one. 

She pressed one and part of the ceiling rotated, bringing it closer to where the light was.  She pressed another one and another part of the ceiling rotated, like a giant ring door, but this time the blue crystal was further away from the where the light hit the ceiling.  She pressed them all repeatedly until she had them as close as she could get them to the three light beams coming from the focussing crystal.  But none of the light beams hit the crystal. 

“What do I do?”  Saadia called down to Paratus who was still standing at the top of the stone ramp, looking up at the ceiling with an open mouth. 

“Now the crystal needs to be focused.”  He answered.  “It was created so far away, we knew that some adjustments would have to be made.”  He explained.

“And how do I focus the focussing crystal?”  Saadia asked impatiently. 

“Heating and cooling the crystal will cause it to expand or contract, which will change how the light passes through it.”  He answered testily, “You'll need to use spells to do that.  Being from the College, I assume you know them already.  There should be a few basic tomes around here somewhere in case your training is even more substandard than I've heard.”  He said snootily.

She looked up at the where the light was hitting the ceiling, trying to figure out if she needed to use heat or cold on the focussing crystal. 

She couldn’t tell, so she knew she had to just do it by trial and error and hope for the best.  Saadia went down to the top of the orb again.  She saw that the focussing crystal was actually sending light through the other blue crystals, which meant that she might be able to focus each of the blue crystals individually, instead of trying to find the perfect temperature for just the focussing crystal. 

She cast Flames on one of the crystals and watched it bend and warp.  She looked up at the light beam shooting out from that crystal and saw it slowly creep across the ceiling towards the blue crystal on the ceiling.  When it hit the crystal, it reflected the light back at the focussing crystal and the bronze orb started to hum. 

“I think you’re onto something there, Guardian.”  Aranea called and Saadia nodded. 

She cast Flames on the next blue crystal and looked up at the beam; but it was moving away from the ceiling crystal.  Saadia tried Frostbite instead, and the crystal contracted and distorted, but the beam of light moved towards the ceiling crystal.  When the light finally hit the ceiling crystal the light shot back at the focussing crystal and the hum of the bronze orb went up in pitch. 

The last crystal required the shortest shot of Flames and it was done.  The orb hummed melodically as the focussing crystal sent out a bright beam of light to hit the wall under the control panel.  Saadia walked over to it; it showed a map of Tamriel with 2 very bright spots in Skyrim.  One of them was clearly in Winterhold – the College, Saadia reasoned.  But the other one?  Saadia took out her map and lined them up, marking the spot on her map; she had a feeling that the 2 dots were connected – the eye and the staff…

“Years of work, finally going to pay off!”  Paratus said excitedly as he hurried across the glass platform to view the map, Aranea following.  “But what's this?”  His fingers touched the stone wall near the bright dot in Winterhold.  “These results... They're not at all what they should be.  This projection should be lit up like the night sky, showing all the important magical artefacts in all of Tamriel!”  Saadia knew he had said more than he meant to.  She also knew that Mirabelle had been right about the Synod; they were trying to gather all magical artefacts to themselves, to consolidate power.  “Something is creating an incredible amount of interference.  Something in Winterhold, it looks like.”  He jabbed at the dot on the projected map, “What are you playing at?”  He turned on Saadia angrily, “Is this some attempt to stall my work?”  He accused.

“No.”  Saadia answered calmly, folding her arms again. 

“So, what is it?  What have you done?  Did you know what we were attempting?  Are you here to make sure your plan worked, that our efforts have been for nothing?  Well, explain yourself!”  He fired off his questions in quick succession and Saadia stared at him, thoroughly unimpressed. 

“You'd better calm down.”  She said with a mild tone of threat in her voice.

“You and your College have ruined years of my work, I've lost friends and colleagues to the Falmer, and you want me to calm down?”  He screamed.

“Did something go wrong?”  Aranea asked, trying to calm him. 

“Go wrong?  Go wrong?”  His face was going red with anger, “Everything is wrong!  Everything!  Whatever you have at that College has completely interfered with our work here.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”  Saadia answered his accusing face. 

“You show up here just as our work nears completion, and now I can't get any results from this because of something at your College.”  His voice turned to an icy whisper, his eyes narrowed, “Do you think me a fool?  Do you think I'm too stupid to make the connection?  You've ruined my work!  How did you do it?”

“I truly have no idea what you're talking about.”  Saadia answered.  But given that the Psijics were having trouble getting through to her because of the power of the orb, she had a feeling that it was the orb interfering with the results.  “I don't understand why you're so upset.”  Saadia added to rile him up, wondering if he had any other information that might be useful. 

“Just look!  This should be lit up brighter than the night sky, and it's not!”  He repeated angrily, exasperated that she was pretending not to know what he was talking about, “Either you're lying to me, and you’ve interfered somehow, or...”  His eyes narrowed again as he suddenly realised something.  “Or you have something at your College, don't you?  Something immensely powerful.  Beyond anything I'd anticipated.  What is it?”

“I'm not going to answer that.”  Saadia said, knowing it was driving him mad.  He had already shown that when he was angry and emotional he gave away more information. 

“So you do have something, then.”  He seized upon her words, “Whether this was intentional or not, it suggests some interesting results.”

“Can you help me find the Staff of Magnus or not?”  She said, disinterested in his theories. 

“Yes, the staff.  Interesting...”  He said, turning back to the map.  “You're looking for the...Staff of Magnus…”  He said the words more to himself as he studied the map on the wall, trying desperately to understand it all.  “Well, even if you are trying to ruin my work, there's still something to be learned here.”  He said finally and then turned, haughtily to Saadia, “I can't explain the details.  That would mean giving away many secrets the Synod have learned over the years.  Also, I doubt you'd be able to comprehend the details.”  He added condescendingly, “Have you seen the Orrery in the Imperial City?  It was the inspiration for this idea.  Instead of projecting the sky, we project all of Tamriel, and then harness the latent energies to overlay the positions of...”  He stopped himself but Saadia already knew what they’d been looking for. 

“Magical artefacts?”  She pushed and he gave her a withering glare that she grinned at.

“What's important is that all of this work was designed to reveal to us sources of great magical power.  Purely to help safeguard the Empire, of course.”  He answered tightly.

“Of course.”  Saadia agreed, not believing a word of it.

“And yet, in the end, only two locations have been revealed to us.”  He said, clearly revelling in showing his superior knowledge, “One is your College.  The other... Well, that can only be Labyrinthian.”  He declared triumphantly.  Saadia tried not to grin; he’d told her everything she wanted to know.  “So, mage from Winterhold, despite your intentions I've beaten your little game.”  His arrogance rose with every word and Saadia simply watched him as he continued his tirade.  “Even if all you've said here is lies, I know you have something in Winterhold that the Synod Council will be very interested in.  So fine, trudge off to Labyrinthian in search of your Staff.  I shall return to Cyrodiil and deliver my full report to the Council.  This is not over, I assure you.”  He threatened.

“So the Staff of Magnus is in Labyrinthian?”  She said, making Aranea snigger slightly.

“Well, yes.”  He answered haughtily, “Probably.”  He said with a frown and then narrowed his eyes at her, still trying to figure out her game, “I mean, yes.  Certainly it is, but that doesn't matter now, because I know you're hoarding something even more important at your College.  The Council will be informed of this.  They will find out what you're up to.”  

“Alright then, thanks for your time, friend.”  Saadia said and headed to the ramp.

“Yes I think we’re done here.”  Paratus said as if he was dismissing Saadia. 

“What a fool.”  Aranea said softly as they headed down the ramp. 

“Oh yes.”  Saadia agreed.

They went back up the corridor, and when Saadia saw his campsite, she took the opportunity to go through his things, pocketing a few books and some gold and potions.  Aranea chuckled delightedly.

“You’re an opportunist my friend,” She said softly, “I admire that.”

“Sometimes I am.”  Saadia agreed. 

Saadia decided to take the opportunity to check out the door they’d passed on the way in, but as soon as she started down the short corridor towards it, the room started to go black and white.  She turned and saw Aranea slowing down.  The Dremora was rolling his eyes; he understood what was happening, but was powerless to stop it. 

“Psijics…”  Saadia mumbled and turned back around to see Nerien

"You have done well thus far, but trying times are ahead.”  He said and Saadia sighed.  “It is imperative that you return to your college at once.  You will be called on to take swift action.  Rise to the challenge, and discover what you are capable of.  You are on the right path, and you will prevail.”  She could see that he was about to leave; colour was returning to the room.

“Thanks… won’t this cause you some trouble?  Interfering and all?”  She asked, and he paused and the colours left the room again. 

“Yes…”  He admitted, “but this is too important not to interfere a little.  Quaranir told you that I am attempting to convince the Order to fully intervene in this matter?”  He asked.

“Yes.”  Saadia said, “Is he still staying at the inn?”  She asked, trying to seem casual.

“Yes, until this is over.”  He said, a slight smile coming to his face, “You quite like-”  But he stopped mid-sentence, his face looking up as if he was hearing or sensing something.  His eyes glowed brightly.  “I believe something has just happened that might convince the Order to help...  things are utterly irreversible now.”  He said sadly, “For some reason, I had hoped we would stop it before it came to this, even though I knew it could not be stopped… it’s a fixed point you see.”  He said and she shook her head, not understanding.  “You must do the best you can to minimise the damage… you have hard choices ahead of you, but we have faith in you.”

He disappeared, colours and time returned to normal.  Saadia turned to see the Dremora sighing loudly and Aranea looking around.

“What just happened?”

“A Psijic just happened.”  Saadia answered.

“A Psijic…?”  Aranea asked, “We are in some deep trouble here.”  She said looking back up the corridor towards the bronze orb. 

“I think we really are…” Saadia was thinking about what he had said – something had just happened… probably something at the College. 

She rushed out the door, it led outside to a snow covered plateau high in the mountains, a vertigo inducing drop down to jagged rocks below. 

Saadia grabbed Aranea’s hand without a word and Fast Travelled to the college.  The Dremora, bound to Aranea followed her with his own magic and appeared beside them in front of the College.  Saadia ran across the courtyard towards the Hall of Elements as soon as she appeared in the courtyard.  She found Tolfdir at the door, trying to pry it open. 

“In all my years here, this door has never been locked!”  He declared angrily. 

But Saadia and Aranea were looking at the air around the door; it was alive with electricity. 

“There is some very powerful magic at work here.”  Aranea whispered. 

“Yes.”  Saadia agreed and turned to Tolfdir, “The language on the orb is the ancient language of the et’Ada.”  She said, wanting to give him as much information as possible – knowledge was power, after all.  She pulled off her arm plating and showed him. 

“By the 9…”  Tolfdir whispered when he saw the glowing amber tattoo on her skin.  “That’s the language.”  He looked up at her, “The Gods themselves gave you this marking, didn’t they?”

“Yes.”  She answered.  “The orb is Magnus’s schematics for Mundus.”  She continued and Tolfdir began to look truly afraid, “It’s immensely powerful… and I think something’s just happened.”  She said looking back at the door, “Involving Ancano.”  She said, “YOL!”  She blasted the doors in with fire and a hurricane force wind blasted out of the Hall, sending the destroyed doors flying, they had to duck under the massive pieces of debris. 

“By the 9…”  Tolfdir repeated, staring in to the Hall in horror. 

A massive swirling blue forcefield was around the orb, stopping anyone from approaching it.  Saadia could just see the orb beyond, the energy was emanating from it, the wind whipping around them violently.  Mirabelle and Savos were in the entryway to the Hall, peering into the blue haze.

“I don't know.”  Mirabelle was saying.  Saadia was impressed with how calm she was.  “It's like a ward, but who's casting it?  Ancano?  How?”

As Saadia approached, she could see Ancano in the blue haze, but it was hard to see what he was doing. 

“I don't care what it is, I want it down now!  I want to know what he's doing in there!”  Savos however, was not as calm as Mirabelle was. 

Aranea sent the Dremora in to try hitting the swirling blue energy.  He brought his sword down on it and instantly screamed in agony, burning up, smoke rising from him as he died gruesomely. 

“So not physical attacks…”  Saadia said slowly.  They all looked at each other, not sure if magical attacks would have the same affect.  “Alright… I’ll go first…”

“No Saadia.”  Savos said, “I am Arch-Mage, it is my duty to attempt this first.”  He said and used an electrical spell against the ward.  Nothing happened.  Mirabelle tried a frost spell, and Tolfdir tried a fire spell; neither did anything.  They stood staring at the blue edge of the ward.

“I know where to find the Staff of Magnus.”  Saadia suddenly said, remembering what Nerien had said; she had to tell Savos everything.  Saadia had a feeling they had to get the staff as quickly as possible.

“Now's not the time.”  His tone was not unkind, but Saadia knew dismissal when she heard it, “We need to put a stop to whatever it is that's going on.”  He added

“What is going on?”  Tolfdir asked.

“Ancano.”  Savos answered darkly, “He's in there, doing... something.  We don't know what.  We're trying to get in now.”  He told Tolfdir, “I will have his head for this, I assure you.”  He said with barely contained anger.  “Let’s get this ward down.” 

The 4 mages all cast various spells, but Saadia knew this power was of a God; Magnus… so it needed the power of a God to counter it.

The Dragon Blood was of Akatosh…

“YOL!”  She shouted and the ward fluttered and weakened.

“That’s it!”  Tolfdir said, “Shout again!” 

They continued to cast spells, but it was Saadia’s Shouts that weakened the ward until it collapsed.  But Saadia knew the only thing that could contain the power of the orb was the staff – her Shouts had simply held off a disaster by a few moments at best. 

They rushed in and Saadia saw Drevis, either dead or unconscious in an alcove.  She felt a stab of pain and then anger in her chest and turned her eyes to Ancano; he would pay for this. 

There was lightning of immense power travelling between Ancano’s hands and the orb; he was siphoning off its power; the Gods had warned her of this… Ancano’s face was a mask of sadistic satisfaction, his eyes glowing the same blue as the orb, his body hardly able to contain the power.  And Saadia knew she would be able to contain far more of the orb’s power because of Azura’s gift. 

The thought both scared and exhilarated her. 

But she returned her attention to the murderous Ancano. 

“What's going on?!”  Mirabelle demanded, but kept her distance.  Saadia thought that this was a wise decision, given what had happened to the Dremora; she had a feeling something would happen if anyone tried to attack Ancano.

“Ancano!”  Savos said, outraged, striding towards him, “Stop this at once!”  Saadia began to rush forward with Savos, wanting to protect him, “I command you!”

“Don't go near him!”  Mirabelle cried, reaching forward to stop Savos as he laid his hand on Ancano’s upper arm.

There was an instantaneous, and devastatingly huge explosion of magic.

Saadia felt the impact of the magic like a warhammer hitting every part of her body simultaneously. 

She was lifted up and thrown back like a leaf in the storm.  She hit something solid, a wall… and lost consciousness from the force of the blow.

 

 

 


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late. my whole life is shit right now.  
> hope you enjoy reading it.

Saadia groaned; her whole body hurt.

She opened her eyes and saw that the blue ward was again up, closer to the orb this time, but she could see that the swirling energies within it were growing in intensity. 

She tried to sit up but felt a painful grinding of bones in her back; her spine was broken.  She laid still and allowed Kynareth’s Kiss to do its thing, tasting the blood in her mouth, hearing groaning around her as everyone else woke up. 

She waited a few moments, hearing Aranea help Tolfdir up; they hadn’t been too badly hurt because they had been further away from the blast.  But they were worried for Saadia, Mirabelle and especially Savos; she heard them talking.  They found Drevis and Tolfdir woke him up; he’d been under a sleep spell, and the 3 of them continued around the edge of Ancano’s ward, looking for Mirabelle, Savos and Saadia.

Saadia sat up slowly; her whole body hurting and itching.  She saw Mirabelle bedside her, propped up against one of the columns, blood pouring from her mouth, her shin bone protruding from her leg, her hand over her stomach, looking pale and shaky. 

“Are you all right?”  Mirabelle asked, her voice strained.  Saadia nodded.  “Can you walk?  I need you on your feet.”  Mirabelle was clearly in a lot of pain, “We're in trouble here.”

“I think I'm okay.”  Saadia said as she got to her feet and took off her helmet so she could wipe the blood from her mouth.  Drevis, Tolfdir and Aranea came rushing towards them as Saadia shoved the Masque of Clavicus Vile in her satchel. 

“What is going on?”  Drevis asked, his eyes going to the blue ward. 

“Ancano is doing something with that thing... the Eye.”  Mirabelle appraised him of the situation as Tolfdir knelt down before her.  “We can't stop him!  I haven't seen Savos since the explosion.”  Tolfdir began a healing spell on Mirabelle, “He must've been blown clear, and he may be injured.  I need you to find the Arch-Mage Saadia, and I need you to do it quickly!  Get moving!”  She ordered.

“Are you alright?”

“I'll be fine.  I just need a minute to catch my breath.”  She answered, “Find Savos.” 

Drevis joined her and Aranea as they began to search the room. 

“Drevis, this is Aranea, Aranea this is Drevis.”  Saadia made the introductions as she began to run off, searching the alcoves for Savos. 

But Drevis caught up with her and stopped her. 

“You’re injured.”  He said, with deep concern in his eyes. 

“I’m blessed by the Gods Drevis; I’ll heal.”  Saadia answered, but she saw the worry in his eyes, “I was given Kynareth’s Kiss.”  She said and saw understanding in his eyes. 

“I see.”  He said, “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

“I am.”  She gave him a smile; she liked that he worried about her.  He took her hand tenderly.

“I will be most disappointed if you die.”  He told her and his eyes strayed to the blue orb of light and swirling energy surrounding Ancano and the orb.  And then Saadia noticed that the edge of the ward had crept out slightly; it was getting bigger. 

“We haven’t got much time.”  She said and squeezed his hand.  “And likewise, Drevis.”  She told him, bringing a smile to his face. 

They couldn’t find Savos inside so went out through the blown open doors.

Almost instantly she saw his crumpled body at the base of the huge statue of a mage that stood in the middle of the courtyard.  He had obviously be blasted this far out, hit the statue and now lay at its base. 

Saadia saw the other professors and students approaching; they had felt or heard the blast of magical energy that had done this. 

No one approached Savos.  They all looked on at him, unsure what to do. 

Saadia took a deep steadying breath and slowly walked forward.  She knelt down beside him.  He was quiet and still; the life and mirth and knowledge and wisdom that she had seen in his red eyes were all gone now.  She gently touched his hand.

“Savos?”  She asked softly, hoping that he would groan and slowly wake up.  But he didn’t respond.  He didn’t move.  “Savos?”  She asked slightly louder.  She didn’t know if Elves had pulses like Humans did; if they could be checked at the same places… But she still put her fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. 

She could feel nothing. 

She looked up at Drevis, wanting his advice; was that normal for Dunmer perhaps?  She knew that was just wishful thinking; she was in denial.  But she pushed that thought away.  He was fine, he just needed some magical healing or… something…

“What happened?”  Faralda asked, terrified.  Colette went to and Drevis to see if they needed healing.

“You’re needed inside Colette.”  Saadia said in a numb tone. 

“Of course.”  She said and quickly went inside.

Drevis knelt beside her and touched Savos gently. 

“Oh…”  He said sadly and Saadia knew.  A sob caught in her throat.

“He is dead.”  Drevis told everyone, “All life is gone from his body; there is no way to revive him.” 

Drevis put his hand on Saadia’s as she lowered her head, her other hand over her eyes, hiding the tears in them.  She felt Drevis blend with her, sending a calm peaceful tranquillity throughout her; he was comforting her… he was helping her keep it together because both of them knew there was still work to be done.  She looked up at him and nodded her thanks. 

She looked back at the Hall of the Elements. 

“Ancano.”  She said bitterly. 

“He did this?”  Faralda said, and Saadia could hear the fury in her tone. 

Saadia got up and went back inside, Drevis and Aranea beside her, everyone else trailing behind them.

“What now?  Collette asked, holding Tolfdir’s hand, the two of them working together on Mirabelle.  Tolfdir shook his head sadly. 

“What's happened?  How can Savos be… dead?”  Sergius asked, staring at the ward swirling before them all. 

“Everyone please, stand back!”  Tolfdir said and Mirabelle groaned in pain.  “Please remain calm!”

“What happened in here?”  Faralda asked again.

“It's Ancano.”  Saadia responded.  “He's done something with the Eye!  And Savos is de-”  But she couldn’t say that word.  Not yet.  “Because of him.”  She said, tears on her cheeks.  Drevis squeezed her had tightly and she felt a gentle flow of warmth from him.  More silent comfort.  Very welcome comfort.

“We can’t heal this.”  Tolfdir said to Mirabelle.  “It’s too… the damage is too…”

Saadia heard an unexpected note of emotion in Tolfdir’s voice that was explained when Mirabelle put her hand on his cheek. 

“I’m just about old enough to die anyway… you know how young us Bretons die.”  She comforted him and he shook his head, his hand going to her cheek.

“You’re so young…” 

“No, you’re just so old you don’t recognise my age.”  She teased, blood dripping from her lips.  Saadia could see from the look on Collette’s face that no one had known about this relationship between Tolfdir and Mirabelle.  “But you’ll live forever you old Reachman…”  She said fondly. 

He kissed her hand gently. 

“Just get me on my feet, old man… we have work to do.”  He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her lips gently, blood smearing between them. 

“I can’t let you go….”  He whispered to her.

“You can and you will.  Now focus… We have to stop Ancano.”  She said through gritted teeth.  He nodded and began to cast various spells to boost her health and strength, allowing her to get to her feet, even as she bled to death from internal wounds. 

“Savos?”  She asked Saadia as she leaned against the column, blood still dripping ominously from her mouth. 

“He’s dead.”  Drevis answered, feeling Saadia’s deep emotion, and Mirabelle looked back at Ancano.

“Whatever it takes; no one else dies but Ancano.”  She said, “He’s already killed Savos and me… no one else dies.”  She said, and turned back to them, “Promise me.” 

“I swear it.”  Faralda answered.

“Yes.”  Drevis agreed, the others all promising too.

But Onmund came running in from outside, Brelyna at his side; they had been at the inn together. 

“There’s something happening to Winterhold!”  He yelled to them.

“Something's happened to Winterhold?”  Tolfdir asked, “It must be whatever Ancano did.”  He turned to Saadia, “You need to get out there and make sure it's safe.”  He took charge, “Quickly now, quickly!  Mirabelle and I will see if we can't put a stop to this!”  He said taking her hand and she looked on at him adoringly; there was no point in hiding it anymore.  “Off you go now; all of you.  No one in Winterhold can die!”  He reminded them, “Neither can any of you!” 

“Come on.”  Saadia said, setting off at a brisk run towards Winterhold. 

They could hear the screams and children crying before they’d even gotten to the town. 

“WULD NAH!”  Saadia took off down the bridge to Winterhold, leaving everyone behind and stopping in the middle of the town. 

“That Gods-damned College!”  Jarl Korir said as she swung his sword at one of the dozens of wraith-like creatures that were floating through the air at incredible speed, attacking everything in sight.  They looked a little like ice wraiths, but bigger, more skeletal, with more teeth in the mouth like hole in the front of their bodies.  “Kill these fiends!”  He ordered his guards.

“Get your people to safety Korir!”  Saadia said and he looked over at her.

“Who are you to order me-?”  He demanded as she ran up to him, assessing the situation.  She saw Quaranir come out of the inn, helping Dagur and Nelacar; both were injured.  “Your longhouse should do well.”  She said, refusing to engage him in debate, instead turning to slam her hammer into the face of a wraith that was about to take a chunk out of the Jarl.  He stared, amazed at her speed. 

“My longhouse.”  He agreed softly and then turned to his guards, “Get the people into my longhouse!”  He ordered, starting to organise the safety of his people as Saadia hit another wraith in the face.  It spun around and came back at her. 

She batted it away again, connecting with a second wraith as they all started to attack her. 

“YOL!”  She blasted them and still they continued to circle and attack her.

The mages began to arrive and Faralda blasted one with e fireball, but it simply grew in size. 

“By Oblivion…”  She swore.  “We can’t use magic against them!”  She said.

“We can’t use fire against them.”  Nirya corrected and tried an ice spell.  The wraith absorbed the frost and grew bigger.  “Okay, yes… magic seems to be an issue.”  She admitted. 

Saadia knew that her Shouts worked against them, and her warhammer so she left the mages to figure out what they were going to do.  She saw Onmund actually raise his fists and punch one of the wraiths. 

Saadia hit one, then another, and then one of the bigger ones.  None of them seemed to take any damage from her blows; but they didn’t get bigger so that was a start. 

Collette ran over to the townsfolk and began healing all the bite and burn marks on them from the wraith attacks.

And then Drevis conjured a Dremora, screaming and cursing it came into Nirn.  She brought her sword up in an attempt to behead Drevis with lightning speed, but he glared at her, bending her to his will.  Aranea was also conjuring a Dremora, and soon all the mages who could had conjured a Dremora. 

Saadia now had a small army of Dremora at her command, the mages ordering them to follow her commands.  She had half of them attack one of the large wraith, the other half were to protect all the mortals from injury. 

They attacked with zeal, even though they hated mortals; they loved battle. 

And after only a few moments she learned that it took about a dozen hits to kill one large wraith when it exploded killing all the Dremoras that had been surrounding it. 

“By the Gods…”  Korir exclaimed… “Even when they die, they will kill us all!” 

The children cried pitifully.

“No they won’t.”  Saadia said, “Quaranir, can you shield the townsfolk?”  She took charge

“I can easily put protection wards around them.”  He answered.

“See no harm comes to them.  Apprentices; help Quaranir!” 

“On it!”  Onmund said as they ran over to Quaranir. 

“Professors; MORE DREMORAS!”  She ordered and began the process of tempting the wraiths away from the civilians so she could kill them without worry.

She kept count as best she could so she could roll away when they exploded.

Phinis had risen two Dremoras and they were big, mean looking Dremoras, obviously of higher ranking that the other Dremoras, and a lot harder to control, the other mages surrounded him, protecting him, as he focussed on controlling them and called up a third.  These one grabbed the wraiths from the air and bit into them with their sharp fangs, enraged and barely controlled. 

But they had Saadia catching the wraiths out of the air too; if they could do it, you best believe Saadia would push herself to match, and better them.  She had to.  She knew that her role was to protect Skyrim, perhaps all of Tamriel, all of Nirn – no Mundus... she had to be tough enough for that. 

It was a vicious battle and many Dremora died, but Saadia felt no sorrow for their deaths, she simply ordered more to be conjured.  She had to admit that her previous distaste of conjuration was very much out the window now. 

Saadia rolled away from the last one as it exploded.

“That looks like it was the last of them.”  Faralda said, everyone scanning the sky.

But Phinis’s 3 Dremora started to snarl, pulling at their bonds. 

“Hold them…” Collette said slowly, her eyes on the Dremora, fear in her voice.  “Hold them Phinis…”

“I don’t think I can…”  He grunted through his clenched jaw; controlling 3 Dremora was nigh on impossible. 

Saadia heard a cackle and the chains dropped from one of the huge Dremora.  She leapt at it while its attention was still on Phinis.  It was huge; much bigger than her, so she leapt up onto its back, pulled her dagger out of her boot and slammed it into the Dremora’s throat.  Blood jetted out of the wound, covering the other Dremora and they relished the gore.  Phinis’s other 2 Dremora turned to her.  But Saadia slashed the closest one’s throat before either of them could do anything and she finished up standing with her dagger to the third Dremora’s neck. 

“I am a Dremora Noble.  I will not be killed by a mere mortal.”  He growled at her.  She could feel his skin heating up; he was ready to fight her and protect himself.

“Like your friends there.”  She said and his eyes flashed in rage. 

“I have control of him.”  Phinis said, standing up.  But his knees gave way and he plonked back down to the ground; it took a lot of energy to control 1 Dremora, let alone 3. 

“Banish him or I’ll kill him.”  Saadia said and Phinis nodded, banishing the huge Dremora Noble back to Oblivion. 

“Well done everyone!”  Faralda said and they all agreed – happy to still be alive after that battle.  Saadia turned to Drevis, his Dremora stood behind him, glowering, but well under control. 

“I didn’t know you could do conjuration magic?”  She asked Drevis.

“I am a Dunmer.”  He answered, “We’re all born with conjuration and destruction magic in our blood… I chose illusion magic… and she is a difficult mistress.  Had I chosen conjuration or destruction magic… I’d be the master of them instead of the servant I am!”

“Well you do like to serve.”  She said with a cheeky glint in her eye and he nodded knowingly.  “Alright-” She began to address everyone when the air began to thrum.  “Not now…”  She groaned and turned to see the largest Dragon other than Alduin that she had seen to date.  Its hide was thick and scaled like armour, its head had huge horns, and its wings were thick and powerful.  She already knew this one was going to be hard to kill. 

“Dovahkiin…”  It said with glee, “I heard your Voice…” 

“Are you serious?”  Saadia complained.  And then suddenly the Dragon turned around, as if it were seeing something and it rained down fire on whatever it was it thought it was seeing.

And then all the mages were around her.

“What, just…?”  She asked and Drevis smiled.

“it’s an illusion; it thinks we all ran that way.”  He said, “I may be illusion magic’s servant, but I am good.”  He said. 

“Why would you do that?”

“To give us chance to strategize.”  He answered, all the mages nodding eagerly. 

“There’s nothing to strategize.”  She answered, “I’m the Dragonborn; I’ll kill it.” 

“With our help.”  Brelyna said, “We’re a team.”  They all agreed with her and Saadia sighed.

“I can tell you that this is a particularly vicious type of Dragon, you all need to stay away from it.”  She said and when she saw the disappointment in their eyes she sighed again, “But if you can lend me your summoned Dremoras or Atronachs, particularly frost and storm Atronachs, and if you could blast it with some magic, from a very far distance, that’d be great thanks… and put wards up over the Longhouse… protect the civilians.”  She said.

“I will coordinate their attacks.”  Quaranir said and they stared at him.

“Who are you?”  Faralda asked, looking him up and down.  She clearly found him attractive, but was also put out by his assertion.  All the mages looked a little hostility at him. 

“He’s a Psijic.”  Saadia answered and they all looked at him with new respect.  “Alright, get back, and then Drevis, drop the illusion after I hit that big bastard with ice.”

“Understood.”  He answered and the mages all took up positions amongst the buildings while Saadia stayed in the centre of town.

“LIZ SLEN!”  She hit the Dragon from behind and it roared in outrage, the frost leaving ice burn on its scales.  It turned just as Drevis dropped the illusion.  It breathed fire at Saadia, but suddenly the world slowed down, colour leaving the world.  Saadia turned back to Look at Quaranir; this was his way of helping.  She simply sidestepped the fire as it slowly edged towards her, and as soon as she was out of the way, time returned to normal, the fire blasting the ground where she had been.  And dozens of frost and electrical spells hit the Dragon at once, pushing it back viciously.  Saadia laughed; the mages meant business.  And she had to admit that she had underestimated them; a warrior’s bias perhaps. 

And then the Dremora came running into battle, leaping at the Dragon almost suicidally.  She knew that worthy battle was an honour and a pleasure for Dremora, so battle with a Dragon was exactly the sort of thing they loved.  They grabbed hold of the Dragons talons and hauled themselves up, crawling up its body, even as it flew and tried to get them off by flying erratically.  Then came the Storm Atronachs, circling the Dragon, firing spells non-stop, and the mages let off another volley of spells.  The Dragon turned its attention to them, but Saadia wanted to keep its attention on her.

“FUS RO DAH!”  She Shouted, knocking the Dragon back in the air and making it hone in on her.

Once again everything slowed down when the Dragon Shouted fire at her. 

The mages let off another volley of spells, and this time the Hold guards joined them with arrows.  The Dragon landed.  And then the Frost Atronachs attached.

Saadia couldn’t believe it; this was a big tough Dragon, and it was going to die without her having to put in much effort at all.  She slammed her hammer into its snout and it roared in pain and then snapped at her.

And then the greatest surprise of all; Urag came running, a battle cry on his lips, a huge doubler axe raised above his head.  He leapt up and slammed the axe into the Dragon’s head, leaving a massive gash there, before rolling away from the Dragon’s claws and snapping jaws. 

Saadia zeroed in on the wound Urag had made and slammed her hammer into it repeatedly as Jarl Korir and his guards rushed forward to start hacking at the beast, the mages sending spell after spell at it, the Dremora crawling all over it, trying to stab through its thick hide. 

There was a very loud, satisfying crack when Saadia’s warhammer cracked the skull of the Dragon. 

The Dragon went limp and a cheer went up as they all realised it was dead. 

Saadia felt the rush of its soul as she put her hammer on her back and she walked away from the corpse, even as the light entered her, following her as she walked back to the mages. 

“Well done!”  She congratulated them, but everyone was staring at her in awe.  And Jarl Korir dropped to his knees before her.

“Dragonborn…”  He said in awe. 

“There’s no time for that now Korir, protect your people – work with the mages, understood?”  She said as she took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

“With the ma-?”  But he stopped himself, “Yes, Dragonborn.”  He answered, obviously still in awe of her.  Saadia turned back to the mages.

“We'll stay here.”  Faralda said, “We can't let harm come to these people.”  She said with a deep resolution.  “Now you get back to the College and let them know what's going on.”  She turned back to the other mages, “Everyone, stay on your guard!” 

Saadia left for the college, Drevis and Aranea coming with her. 

When they got back to the Hall of Elements, Tolfdir and Mirabelle had engulfed Ancano’s blue spell with a deep, rich purple spell, binding it in place.  But it was costing them a lot of energy to try and contain Ancano, and she knew they wouldn’t be able to hold it for long. 

“Is everything out there all right?”  Mirabelle asked as Drevis took her place in holding the binding ward. 

“Winterhold is safe for now.”  Saadia allayed her fears.  Mirabelle let out a deep breath, her hand on her stomach.  Saadia could see she was in a lot of pain. 

“Wish I could say the same for us.”  She said turning back to the orb, “Tolfdir, Drevis, and I can try and keep this contained.  You need to get your hands on the Staff of Magnus.  Now.” 

“Am I really the best person for that task?”  Saadia asked, still not sure of her magical ability. 

“I’m dying, and we've got to stay here, to see if we can get to Ancano and stop this.”  She said, “The others have to protect Winterhold… Saadia… I need someone I can trust to do it.”  She laid a bloody hand on Saadia’s arm.  “Besides, you're the one having all of these visions, aren't you?”

“You really think the Staff will help?”  Tolfdir asked, his voice taught with the effort it was taking to control the binding spell.

“Sadia was told to find it, wasn’t she?”  Mirabelle answered.  “If the stories about the staff are true, if it really can absorb a tremendous amount of power, maybe we can break through Ancano's magic.”

“Then I'm off to Labyrinthian.”  Saadia answered simply. 

“What?”  Mirabelle asked sharply, “Are you... Are you sure?  The staff is there?”  She asked and when Saadia nodded she looked away, in thought, “That can't be a coincidence.”  She muttered.

“What are you talking about?”  Saadia asked.

“Savos.  Before... before he died.  He... He gave me something just a little while ago.  He told me it was from Labyrinthian, and that I would know what to do with it when the time came.”  She pulled a beautifully ornate silver torc from her satchel.  “I think... I think he meant this for you, then.”  She handed it to Saadia, “I'm not sure why, but there was something very personal about it for him.  Also, I think you should take this amulet.”  She said pulling it from her satchel, “It belonged to Savos; he gave it to me when he gave me the torc, but I think it would do you the most good now.”  Saadia looked at the silver amulet with a beautiful blue focusing crystal hanging from the thick chain.  She could feel Savos’s energy in it.  She put it on and gently touched the stone, feeling a deep sorrow in her heart.  “Take it, and get out of here.  Bring back that staff before Ancano brings the whole College down around us.”  Mirabelle ordered with a pleading tone.

“I’ll be as quick as humanly possible.”  Saadia assured her.

“No Saadia, be as quick as is possible for the Dragonborn.”  She responded.

“Understood.”  Saadia answered and looked to Drevis and Tolfdir.

“You come back alive now.”  Drevis said, his hands deep in the purple binding spell, his red eyes deep and dark with the pure magic, “You know my feelings about your death.”

“I do.”  Saadia answered, noticing that Tolfdir and Mirabelle looked away, understanding the exchange.  “And I hope you know that I will be most displeased if you die.”  She returned and he gave her a small smile.  “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”  She added, “And I’ll be fine.  You be fine too.”  He nodded and turned his attention back to the containment spell; it had weakened considerably, dangerously, while they had said their farewells.  She nodded to Tolfdir and Mirabelle and headed towards the door.

“Keep me on my feet Tolfdir, we’ve work to do.”  She heard Mirabelle say as they left the Hall.

As soon as she was in the courtyard she could see Savos’s body, still crumpled at the base of the statue.  She wanted to lay him out properly, with respect.  But instead she took a deep, steadying breath and took Aranea’s hand. 

She Fast Travelled to Dustman’s Cairn; the place she had first found out that Farkas was a werewolf.  The place was burned into the memory, so easy to visualise and Fast Travel to, even though it had been a while since she’d been there.  It had been the closest place on her map to Labyrinthian; they had to run from here. 

As soon as they appeared outside the cairn Saadia started running as fast as she had ever run, Aranea was not able to keep up.

“Are you serious?”  She yelled angrily when she came across a Dragon in her path; feasting on the flesh of a giant.  She leapt at it, smashing her warhammer against its skull.  It barely had chance to respond; her attack was brutal, fast and fatal.  The Dragon had been young, inexperienced.  Saadia knew that, and could only hope that she wouldn’t come across this Dragon’s parents somewhere in the wilds. 

She took its soul, leaving 2 souls inside of her with no Word.  She felt powerful; able to hold it and far more thanks to Azura’s gift.  But then, she’d never had a problem holding Dragon souls – that’s what she was built for.  And she doubted she’d ever have a problem with that.

But she did need to learn more Words

She sprinted off again just as Aranea had caught up with her.  Aranea looked at the Dragon skeleton in awe; Saadia had killed it so quickly… She took a deep breath, trying to get her pulse under control and took off after Saadia as fast as she could go. 

Saadia came to Labyrinthian from above, looking down on it from a mountain plateau.  It was an incredibly vast ruin, with the faint call of a Word Wall, possibly 2 Word Walls, several entrances, burial mounds, vast stone arches, the size of which she’d never seen before, thousands of stairs leading to hundreds of buildings… some tiny, some vastly huge, there were several huge ruins in the complex.

She stared at it for some time, trying to figure out where to even start looking for the staff.

Aranea caught up with her and looked down at the ruins.

“How will I ever find it Aranea?”  She whispered and Aranea shook her head.

“I have no idea Guardian of the Star.  But we must try.  The fate of more than just the College rests on our shoulders.”

“Yes, I know…”  Saadia said and they shared a look; they both understood that Ancano was a Thalmor, and that meant he wanted to destroy all of Mundus. 

They travelled down the mountain, climbing precariously, dangerously, but moving quickly; sometimes even foolhardily. 

When they finally got to the ground level of Labyrinthian, they were in the middle of the ruins.  Saadia looked to the left, and then to the right as they began to walk amongst the ruins.  She had no idea which way to go. 

She saw a frost troll and killed it, almost distractedly, her mind trying to settle on a decision; which way to go…

Aranea had summoned a Flame Atronach and she floated through the air lazily as the two women talked softly, trying to come to a decision, Aranea suggesting that they split up and go in different directions to try and speed things up.

Saadia didn’t like the idea, but she could see that there was merit in it.  Saadia took another scan of the ruins, trying to figure out which way looked more dangerous, so she could make sure Aranea didn’t go that way, when she saw a shimmering, ghostly apparition.

“What is that?”  Aranea asked.

But Saadia knew, and she felt the sob in her throat as she set off at a run towards the ghost. 

The minute she was close enough to have her suspicions confirmed she wept openly, taking her helmet off to wipe her eyes.

“Savos…”  She cried as he stood before her, appearing exactly as he had only an hour before, except… transparent, ghostly… a stark reminder of his untimely and painful death at the hands of Ancano.

“I am glad you have my amulet; it’s what drew me to you!  As I had intended.  I had a feeling it would come to this.”  He told her happily, but Saadia could not respond; she was still crying.  “Oh come now…”  He said in a kindly tone, “It’s no crying matter that I am dead.  Dry your eyes.” 

“It is to me.”  Saadia replied as Aranea joined them.

“Perhaps it will not be, when you know what I must tell you.”  He looked around the ruins and sighed.  "I knew you'd come eventually.  I knew it would all lead back to here… it would seem I'm bound to this place.”  He turned back to look at her, “The bitter irony of it all - my greatest failure, and even in death I can't escape it.”  He looked down, but Saadia had seen the grief in his eyes.  The grief he’d always had; brought to the front.  “I never meant for any of what happened here.”  He looked up at her, “Tried to seal it up, lock it away forever.  But now it all comes out again...”  He turned to look to his left. 

“What do you mean?”  Saadia asked, wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Come, it seems I am destined to be your guide… Dragonborn.”  He said and began walking towards the ruins to the left. 

They followed him past numerous doors and buildings… Saadia saw that she could have been searching for years in this maze of ruins and never found the Staff of Magnus… the ruins were just too immense.

They came to the largest burial mound that she had seen from the mountain plateau, and she could see that it was hollow; it had windows, and she could see a strange statue through them, along the far wall of the circular mound.  The statue had a Dragon head in the centre, several sinister faces lines beside it. 

“You should go and look at it.”  Savos told her, “It pertains to you after all.”

“But the College…”

“Can handle a few moments pause…”  He said firmly.

She went into the mound and saw a beheaded skeleton, a wooden mask, and a note.   She put the mask and the note in her satchel without looking at them, and headed back out to re-join Savos and Aranea who had waited outside.

“That was quick.”  He commented.

“We have not time to waste… Ancano-” Saadia began to explain.

“Yes I know.”  Savos said, “He did kill me.  I know exactly what’s happening.”  He reminded her and Saadia lowered her eyes. 

“Let’s go.”  Aranea said gently. 

Savos guided them up some stairs.

“I don’t know how to tell you what I must tell you.”  He said as they climbed hundreds of stairs.  When they reached the top Savos waved his hand and 6 ghostly figures appeared.  “So I’ll let them tell you.”  He pointed the first person; a Redguard woman, “She is Atmah… I was in love with her.”  He said sadly.  Saadia looked at his face and he stared at the ghost for a moment before pointing to the Bosmer male, “and this is Girduin.  Takes-In-Light,” was an Argonian female, “Hafnar Ice-Fist… we had more Nords in the College back then… He was like a brother to me… Dear to my heart…”  He was a big burly man with a big grin, “Elvali Veren.”  A Dunmer woman.  “And there’s me… so much younger… I couldn’t take my eyes off her, do you see…?”  Saadia looked at the 6 ghostly figures, Atmah staring at the door, the others looking around, Savos looking straight at Atmah.  “Of course, I never told her how I felt.  We were best friends.”  He said with a sad smile.  “And I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise that friendship; it meant too much to me.”  Saadia felt a sharp pain in her chest, her mind turning to Vilkas; she knew she had been too hard on him.  “I do wish I’d said something now… but hindsight is always clear and cruel.”  He sighed, “These are just memories.”  He told her, “memories I have kept inside for all my life… replaying them in my mind to torment me into insomnia… This is the last time they will be replayed.” 

She looked back at the ghost of young Savos; he didn’t have a beard.  It was so strange to see Savos without a beard.  She looked back at Savos, both the older and younger Savos was staring at Atmah. 

“Tell your story Savos.”  She said and he looked at her, nodding slowly. 

“There were six of us.”  He said, nodding towards the apparitions, “Full of ambition, eager to conquer the world.  It was Atmah's idea to come here, at first.  She talked me into it – of course.  She could have talked me into anything…” He said with a fond smile, “and I convinced the others.  We were sure we'd find it all here, hidden away from time.  Power, knowledge... All the things we didn't want to wait for.  We thought it would be so simple.”  His smile was sad, bitter, grieved.  Saadia already had an idea of how this story was going to end. 

And then the apparitions began to speak. 

“Come on, we're finally here!  Let's not waste any more time!”  The young Savos said eagerly, clearly trying to impress Atmah. 

“Are we truly sure this is a good idea?”  Takes-In-light asked.

“We'll be back at the College before anyone even knows we're gone.”  Atmah told her and then turned to give Savos a grin.

“You would care about that, since you're the Arch-Mage's favourite!” Girduin said, rolling his eyes and Atmah gave him a cheeky grin, but her eyes went back to Savos; they were clearly close; best friends. 

“Don't forget, this whole idea was Atmah's to begin with.”  Savos defended Atmah and Girduin rolled his eyes again.  It was clear that while Atmah might not know how Savos felt about her, everyone else was well aware of it. 

“Let's just get inside, see what's in there.”  Hafnar said diplomatically, pretending not to notice the way Savos looked at Atmah. 

Saadia watched the apparitions go to the huge circular door and open it using a ghostly version of torc she had in her satchel.

She looked at the older Savos and he nodded sadly.  She went up to the ceremonial door and put the torc in the slot for it, she looked back at Savos and he nodded again.  She knocked the door with the torc, and the door trembled slightly before slowly opening. 

When she got inside the apparitions were in there, talking.

“I can't believe we're doing this.”  Elvali sounded giddy with excitement and fear. 

“Can you imagine the looks on their faces when we come back?”  The younger Savos said, equally as excited, but not nearly afraid enough – Saadia knew that without even looking around this opening room. 

“You keep talking like you're sure we'll find something useful in here…”  Hafnar said doubtfully. 

“Enchanted weapons, tomes of ancient knowledge, Shalidor's secrets themselves -- who knows what we could find!”  Savos answered delightedly. 

“And what if... What if there are things guarding this place?”  Takes-In-Light asked, looking around gingerly.

“Against six College-trained mages?  I think we'll be fine.”  Atmah said confidently. 

“We were fools.”  Savos said as the memory apparitions of his friends walked on.  Saadia could hear the sorrow in his voice; she knew this was the tale of the grief she’d always seen in his eyes.  A grief he’d never gotten over, that he had carried with him always. 

She looked around the room as the ghostly figures of the past went through the door, Savos watching them.

Dozens of skeletons were on the floor.  They had obviously been crawling to the door to try and get out when they had died…

Saadia and Aranea shared a look and Aranea sent the Flame Atronach down the stairs and into the room first; to make sure there was no trap. 

The room was large, ancient, covered with moss, flags hanging limply in the still air, the walls intricately carved… and it was empty.  They went down the stairs while the Atronach did somersaults in the air, Aranea allowing it some latitude in its behaviour.  They searched the room and Saadia found a few old books, coins, a potion of resist ice. 

Savos was standing near the door waiting for her as they searched.  When she was done Saadia motioned for Aranea to come with her and she went to him, giving him a nod before she opened the door and went through.

It led to a grand arched hallway.

“I guess these Nords had learned something from the Dwemer.”  Saadia noted; this was more Dwemer in sheer scale, but also entirely Nord in style; the motifs on the walls, the way the stones were cut… Nordic to the bone. 

There was a door at the end of the corridor with a gate over it.  Saadia pulled the lever beside it and the gate opened. 

She walked through and it instantly fell down behind her, trapping Aranea on the other side.

“Ah… how Nord… a trap.”  Saadia said shaking her head.  “Try the lever again?”  She said and Aranea pulled the lever but nothing happened.  “Alright, I’ll see if there’s a lever further along.”  She turned to go up the corridor to search for the second lever.

“There isn’t one.”  Savos said softly.  “We accidentally destroyed it when…”  He shook his head, “When it happened.”  Saadia sighed as she looked at him and then looked back at Aranea.

She went back to the gate.  She knew she could turn into a werewolf and rip through it; but she didn’t want anyone else knowing what she was because the Circle kept it a secret. 

“Alright, go back to the College and help Mirabelle and Tolfdir contain Ancano.”  Saadia told Aranea.

“Yes Guardian.  Stay safe.”  Aranea touched her hand through the bars and then left without another word. 

Saadia continued on alone with Savos’s ghost down a short corridor.

“You could have warned me about that gate.”  Saadia said and Savos gave her an apologetic look.

“I had quite forgotten the trap.”  He confessed, “I have tried to forget much of this place… but I could not…”

“Alright, well tell me more, so I can be better prepared.”

“Girduin died first.”  He said and Saadia sighed; she’d known it was coming, but she had hoped that Savos would simply tell her what kind of creatures she was up against.  “It happened so fast, none of us had a chance to react.  One moment we joked about what we'd find below, the next he'd been ripped in half.”  His eyes were distant, his voice low and filled with painful memories, “And then we were all fighting just to survive.  None of us were prepared.  It was amazing the rest of us survived.”  He paused for a moment, remembering his fallen friend, “When it was over, Atmah, Hafnar and I stared, pale-faced, at one another, unwilling to admit we'd made a terrible mistake.  We could have turned back.  It could have ended there.  But we kept going.”

“Something’s coming huh?”  She asked and he nodded grimly.  “No chance of just telling me what?”  She asked as they came to the end of the corridor. 

It was a huge cavernous room with a door on the other side of it.  Saadia looked at the bones strewn everywhere; it looked empty. 

And then the bones started to form into skeletons; dozens and dozens of skeletons came running at her with their weapons held high.

“Oh this should be easy.”  Saadia began to joke, but then an ear-shattering screech echoed across the chamber.  It sounded almost like-

A skeletal Dragon hauled itself up from a burial mound in the middle of the room.

“Oh well that explains that.”  Saadia said, pulling her warhammer from her back and slamming it through the first skeleton to get to her, her eyes still on the skeletal Dragon.  It was massive.  Far bigger than any other dragon she had faced.  Now she understood how Girduin had been torn apart.

And then the arrows started to hit the wall around her, one going right through Savos’s chest.  She rolled away, breaking skeletons on the way.  When she got to her feet, she dodged a fork of lightning sent at her from a skeletal mage. 

Savos watched on as Saadia ran through the army of skeletons, smashing them as she went past them, the Dragon coming for her with outraged roars. 

“FUS RO DAH!”  She sent dozens of skeletons flying, slamming them into the archers lining the walls. 

She looked back behind her momentarily and saw the skeletons reforming.  “Are you serious?”  She said angrily; the skeletons didn’t stay dead. 

So she smashed the next skeleton to dust, and the next one, and then ducked as the Dragon snapped at her.  She smashed the Dragon in the face with her hammer and it roared angrily, sending frost at her. 

It was bitingly cold, and Saadia felt her armour freezing over, the holes and slashed in her battered armour offering no protection; the frost seeping in to freeze her flesh.

“YOL!”  Saadia Shouted, as much to buy herself time as to attack the Dragon. 

The Dragon caught on fire; the flames leaping from its skeletal face all the way down its spine, the ribs, the wing bones, the legs… all of it going up in flames. 

“Oh dear…”  Saadia said as it lunged at her.  She dove out of the way, her armour creaking; threatening to snap and break under the frost.  “Aranea would be nice to have a round right about now.”  She said as she rolled away from a lightning strike; the mages were redoubling their efforts to kill her.  And here came the arrows; the archers had reformed and were taking aim again.  “Gods damnit!”  Saadia cursed as she ran away from the Dragon, aiming to thin the herd a little.  As she ran she noticed the powder from the smashed skeletons starting to re-form.  “Are you joking?”  She said through gritted teeth; even if she ground them to powder, they’d reform. 

She jumped over a low swung sword, smashed the skeleton’s head in, dodged some lightning, hit another two skeletons, blocked first one blow, then an arrow aimed at her face, took out another three skeletons-

“FUS RO DAH!”  And that was a good dozen of them gone, hitting the mages and several archers along with the melee fighters; all of them smashing against the wall.  And then she jumped back, the Dragon’s jaws nearly closing around her. 

The heat from the fire engulfing the Dragon was blisteringly hot.  She hit the Dragon across the face again and it responded by blasting ice at her again, but she leapt out of the way. 

“By the Gods.”  She groaned as she realised what she had to do.

She leapt up, grapping hold of the fiery horns of the Dragon and pulled herself up onto its head.  The fire burned her brutally, but she got to her feet and ran along the Dragon’s spine, smashing each of its ribs. 

Up here she could see the skeletons swarming around the huge Dragon, others reforming against the wall where she’d put them with her Shout.  She moved fast, knocking out every rib of the Dragon and then working to smash its wing bones.  Skeletons tried to climb the Dragon to get to her, but the fire killed them quickly. 

Arrows came flying through the air, heralding the return of the archers, but many of them hit the Dragon, and the lightning from the mages also hit the Dragon, making it roar and attack the skeletons.

Saadia was laughing; her plan had worked. 

She kept attacking the Dragon from above, dismantling it as it ran after the mages, creating havoc everywhere it went, leaving fire and destruction in its wake. 

And then Saadia got its legs to crumble away.  She ran back up its spine and slammed her hammer into its head repeatedly, the whole Dragon finally collapsing around her, the bones falling apart. 

She jumped away from the wreckage and prepared herself to take on the never-ending skeletons…

But they all collapsed into piles of bones.

She looked around understanding; while the Dragon lived, all the skeletons lived. 

She looked down at her frosted and burned body, thankful to Kynareth for the healing that was already happening.

She stared at the Dragon skeleton, waiting to see if it would give her a soul… But it didn’t. 

“Impudent strumpet.”  She said to the Dragon jokingly, but still a little miffed. 

She turned to see Savos walking across the cavern.  She followed him and saw that he had found a half-buried skeleton in the dust, its lower body was missing. 

“Girduin?”

“Yes…”  His eyes never left the skeleton; the trauma and grief was all over his face. 

She was going to give him a few minutes to mourn but he looked up to the round door that they had to go through.  She could see that he was dreading the rest of the trip through these ruins, but he was resolute and resigned. 

They continued on and the ghostly apparitions appeared again, as soon as they were in the next room; this time there were 5 of them. 

“We...”  Elvali panted, “We have to go back.  We can't leave Girduin...”  She started to head back to the door but Hafnar grabbed her and pulled her back. 

“We barely made it out alive, and you want to go back in?”  Saadia was surprised to hear fear on the Nord’s voice; she rarely heard fear in Nords’ voices. 

“What was that thing anyway?”  Takes-In-Light asked, clearly on the verge of hysteria. 

“It's too late.”  Atmah told Elvali, who was still looking back at the door, still wanting to go back.  “There isn't enough of him left to back in after.”  Saadia could see from the look in Atmah’s eyes that she had seen the whole bloody death. 

“Gods, what have we done?”  Takes-In-Light started to rock back and forth slightly and Savos put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“We can't go back.”  He was clearly shaken, but determined.  “Might as well go forward.  We can still do this.”  He rallied them. 

“Savos is right.”  Atmah took his hand and squeezed it, the 2 of them drawing strength from each other, “We can make it if we just stay alert.”

The apparitions of Savos’s memory walked on through a tunnel, and Saadia followed them, Savos’s ghost at her side. 

The tunnel came out at into a very small room with an etched tablet atop an ebony pedestal.

Saadia read the tablet out loud;

“Hail All – Brave City Bromjunaar, Forever These Walls Shall Stand, May Enemies See her Majesty, May All Quake to Behold Her.”  She looked at Savos and he shrugged. 

“The capital of Skyrim a long time ago; when the Nords worshipped Dragons.  It has to do with that wooden mask…”  Savos said and Saadia nodded.

“Ok so that’s for later.”  She said and looked towards the way the ghosts had gone.  “What does the staff look like Savos?”  She asked, knowing that they were headed towards wherever it was, intuiting that Savos had seen it; that this whole tragic story was leading to that. 

“It looks exactly as you’d expect it to look.”  He answered, “Because it looks different for everyone.”

“Oh…”

“You’ll know it when you see it; don’t worry about that.”  He reassured her. 

“I hope so.”  She said, “Let’s get a move on.”  She said and followed in the footsteps of Savos’s memories, Savos followed silently, his head bowed.

Through the next door, large stones faces carved into the wall stared back at her, opening up to two corridors, but one had already caved in, so she went down the other, the stones slippery with moss, the walls dripping with moisture. 

And suddenly a huge blast of energy flew up the corridor, knocking the wind out of her…

"Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?"

The blast had been a voice. 

Her Magicka was completely drained; she felt that she would be completely unable to cast any spell; she’d never felt this type of emptiness.  As a warrior her Magicka had meant little, but now that she had learned some spells, she had become very aware of the natural energy that all beings on Nirn had thanks to Magnus, the energy that they tapped into to cast spells; Magicka.  She was glad that Dragon Shouts didn’t use Magicka; she still had her favourite fire to fight with… but no electricity or healing, no Fast Travel… She knew that Magicka self-regenerated over time, or you could take potions for it, but she had no potions.  She hoped whatever she had to face didn’t need electricity to be defeated. 

Saadia turned her attention to the voice she had heard… she knew it was the Dragon language.  And the power of this voice was such as to drain her of Magicka.

“How is your Magicka?”  Savos asked.

“Gone.”  She answered, “But that’s okay, it didn’t affect my Shouts or my warhammer.”  She said, raising it slightly. 

Savos said nothing, and Saadia continued on, seeing a few sleeping draugr, she killed them before they could awaken.  But the way was a dead-end except for a heavily frosted over door, brutal, sharp, ice shards sticking up from it and the ground all around it. 

She stepped closer to the door, wanting to get a better idea of what she was dealing with.  She tried hitting it with her warhammer, to break apart the frost, but her hammer bounced off it without leaving a mark, the ring of the metal echoing through the corridor.

And in response to her attack, a frost spirit ripped itself from the door, emerging from the crystalline shards of frost with a battle roar. 

Saadia backed up to give herself enough room to swing; she wasn’t sure if her hammer would go through the spirit or hit it. 

It hit.

Hard.

And the spirit was dead, disappearing in a whispering wisp.

“You are good with that thing.”  Savos noted and Saadia nodded.

“I was built to be.”  She answered.  She noticed that her Magicka was beginning to replenish; she might have some spells available to her by the time she met up with whatever was at the end of these ruins. 

“By the Gods?”  Savos interrupted her thoughts. 

“By my kin.”  She answered, “My family…”  It was her sisters, who had made her a warrior.  “YOL!”  Saadia Shouted at the door, melting the ice.  Saadia was glad she wasn’t reliant on her Magicka; getting through this door would have been impossible without fire.

As soon as she stepped through the door, the voice came again; nasty, threatening slithering like a snake

"Nivahriin muz fent siiv nid aaz het."

Saadia’s Magicka was again drained completely.

“That is not going to stop me, friend.”  She gritted her teeth and continued into another large cavern, dozens of draugr patrolled it.  The cavern stretched out below them from the high balcony they were upon, narrow stone bridges and ramps taking a long, winding, precarious path down to its bottom.

she looked at Savos, his eyes were filled with grief again, and fear. 

“Come on Savos, let’s finish this thing from your past.”  She said kindly and he sighed, slowly nodding.

“Yes… I know I must…”  He looked at her, “But I do not wish to.”  Nonetheless he strode forward, Saadia following. 

Halfway down the ramparts, there was a tunnel delving into the rock, Saadia decided to explore it.  It led to an old conjurer’s room with a few bits of gold, but it was well guarded by powerful draugr – this whole place was.  There were draugr everywhere.  She killed them as she went, the battles brutal and precarious on the stone bridges and ramps. 

The voice came again, knocking her back with its force, her heels floating over the edge of the bridge she was on.  Her Magicka, which had again begun to replenish, was again depleted. 

“You do not answer... Must I use this guttural language of yours?”  The voice asked as Saadia righted herself and gave an unimpressed grunt in reply. 

She simply continued down the bridge, unfazed by the powerful voice; she already knew there had to be some big bad monster in these ruins for Savos to be here like this… and for it to have the Staff of Magnus.  So these taunts and attacks on her Magicka had no effect on her morale or determination.  She was unafraid; she was used to facing the unknown.

Further still down the descending bridges there was another tunnel delving into the rock.  Saadia went down the tunnel, and found a room with shelves and shelves of books and herbs.  And lots of draugr, of course.  Dozens of them.

Saadia didn’t hesitate; she killed them all quickly and efficiently.  She was focussed, ready, and filled with a sense of urgency.  The looks Tolfdir and Mirabelle had shared when they had known Mirabelle was dying, the sight of Savos’s crumpled body… Ancano’s ward barely contained by the deep purple magical binding spell… She knew she had to hurry; this needed everything she was as Dragonborn to remain focussed and alert, ready. 

She continued through a door off the library and found herself beside a stream; the stream at the bottom of the cavern. 

She looked up and saw she had managed to avoid some very crumbly, nastily narrow bridges by taking the tunnel through the library down. 

Savos continued on, Saadia wading through the water behind him, there was a door at the end of the stream, an ebony door, and a lot of nightshade growing around here.  Nightshade was known for growing where the dead were buried; Saadia remembered the huge graveyard of Falkreath covered in this stuff.  A lot of bodies were down here it seemed. 

Savos waited for her at the door and she put her hand on it to open it-

And the voice returned, again draining her Magicka and knocking her back, although she was getting better at not being winded by the concussive force of it.

“Have you returned, Aren?  My old friend?” 

She turned to look at Savos.

“Aren Savos…”  She said his full name and saw the shame in his face.  “What’s going on here, Savos?”

“You will see.”  He answered in a soft, shame-filled voice.

“I think I deserve a warning about what I’m getting in to.”  Saadia demanded.

“Nothing you can’t handle.”  He answered.

“Something that 6 college trained mages couldn’t handle.”  She pointed out. 

“But none of us were the Dragonborn…”  He said simply, “This foe… this foe is for you and you alone.”

She stared at him for a moment longer and then opened the door without another word. 

On the other side of the door was a maze of columns, running water echoing of the walls, the creak of skeletons, their dry joints rubbing together, clicking as if they were surrounding her.  But it was a draugr that attacked her first. 

She killed them all; draugr and skeleton, many of them with a single hit of her warhammer, some with a Shout.  But always she pushed forward, determined not to slow down.

“Do you seek to finish that which you could not?”  The voice taunted, once again taking the small amount of Saadia’s Magicka that had managed to regenerate.  But Saadia didn’t care; the more she heard that voice, the less it affected her; it didn’t even knock her back this time. 

The maze of columns became a maze of tunnels filled with trolls and draugr and skeletons.  Saadia ran through them, killing everything, a feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach growing; she knew the College was in trouble.  She just knew it.

“You only face failure once more...”  The taunting voice echoed off the walls, but Saadia paid no heed.

She could imagine the younger Savos and his friends running through here, fleeing for their lives, feeling chased, terrified, utterly lost.  She worried for the College more and more with every passing moment.  Ancano and his evil…

She started to sprint through the maze-like tunnels, desperate to be done, urgently needing get back to the College…

The tunnels quite suddenly opened up into another huge cavern, stopping Saadia in her tracks

Saadia took a moment to look at the room, there was a troll nest off to the side, skeletons patrolling the grounds below the balcony she was on, and a huge gated door down there, with skeletons guarding the wall above it, directly ahead of her. 

She killed everything.

Her warhammer was dripping with blood, fragments of troll, draugr and skeletons caught in the grooves of the hammer-head, the handle slick with blood from the fierce battle with the family of trolls she’d had.  She was dirty, ready, and the urgency was growing. 

But as she came to the gated door, arrows raining down on her from the skeletons patrolling the ramparts above the gate, the voice spoke again;

“You...”  It paused, “You are not Aren, are you?  Has he sent you in his place?”  It sounded amused.

“Finally catching on, are you?”  She asked and turned to Savos, “your little friend isn’t too bright.”  She told him.  He gave a ghost of a smile in reply, but his eyes remained sad.

She continued to ignore the arrows; one was sticking out of her shoulder plate and she left it there, and pulled the lever to open the gate. 

“Too easy…”  She wasn’t sure if she should be worried or not.  Sometimes easy things were a trap… and sometimes things were just actually easy. 

The stairs up to the ramparts were just to the left of the gate, so she went up there and killed all the skeletons.  Savos waited for her downstairs, looking out over the room that the gate had opened on to.

When Saadia re-joined him, she looked at the room spread out before her.  It looked like a graveyard, with ghostly wisps undulating slowly through the tombstones.  Tombstones made of upright rock slabs, that looked much like smaller version of the magical standing or guardian stones she’d already seen a few of around Skyrim.

“Elvali died here.”  Savos said sadly, “I don't even remember what killed her… One of the countless faceless horrors.”  He walked forward into the room, his fingers wanting to touch one of the tombstones, “I think she was glad, in that final moment.”  He turned back to Saadia, “Hafnar was covered in blood, but his stupid Nord pride wouldn't let him admit defeat.  I...”  He shook his head, “I don't know why I pressed the others on, convinced them to keep going.  ‘If we can just make it through, it'll all be worth it’, I told them.  And the fools believed the words I myself didn't trust.”  He looked back towards the other side of the room, his shoulders hunched with the weight of these memories.  Saadia could almost hear their screams echoing of the stark rock walls. 

Saadia said nothing.  She simply followed him into the room, eyeing the 3 slowly moving wisps closely; unsure if they were hostile. 

She touched one of the tombstones wondering if they had the power of the standing stones in them, but felt nothing, and the wisps continued to lazily move amongst the stones unaffected. 

Saadia decided to ignore the wisps; she couldn’t see the point of attacking non-hostile beings.  She went up the stairs that led to the platform at the end of the room.  The platform had dozens of wooden coffins on it, stacked up on shelves; this was obviously a burial room. 

But as soon as her foot touched the platform a ghostly woman screamed into existence.

“A Wispmother.”  Savos said in warning. 

But Saadia had no idea what a Wispmother was, so his warning was pretty much useless; it didn’t tell her what to expect from this creature, nor how to defeat it… only what it was. 

Saadia looked at the white-skinned, thin, wispy woman, her body barely covered with rags of linen, her hair white, her eyes white, white wisps of smoke surrounding her, her hands ending in clawed nails.  She screeched at Saadia and raised her hand, ice flowing around her fingers.

“Ah.”  Saadia said; now she knew what to expect.  She dived out of the way just in time to miss the brutal volley of frost magic flung at her by the Wispmother.  As soon at the Wispmother began to attack Saadia, the floating wisps also did, floating around her, magically draining her life. 

“YOL!” 

The Wispmother screeched and floated away at remarkable speed.  Saadia groaned and took off after her, batting away the wisps, but unable to stop their steady drain on her life.  She hit the Wispmother with a punishing blow.  But the Wispmother laughed and split in two; both wispy figures looking exactly the same.  They danced around each other, floating in the air and then floated off while the wisps slammed into Saadia brutally hard, driving her to her knees. 

“By the Gods.”  She gasped when they let up to circle around, and aim themselves square at her.  She rolled away from their next attack and took stock of the 2 Wispmothers.  She had a feeling that one of them was the real Wispmother and the other was a copy, aimed at distracting her.  Saadia needed to aim her attacks on the real Wispmother. 

“You must kill the right one or they will simply continue to multiple.”  Savos warned.

“Thank you.”  Saadia said sarcastically, as she dived out of the path of the dual frost attacks from both Wispmothers.  One might be fake, but it still had the spells of the real Wispmother.  “Any tips on which is the real one?”  She asked.

“That one.”  He said pointing to the one that was flying off to the right.  Saadia took off after her.

“Won’t she just double again when I hit her?”  She yelled as she leapt over tombstone, her eyes locked on the right Wispmother.

“No, but her shade will.  And then the shade’s shades… She can only have one copy of herself; but so can all of her shades have one copy of themselves.” 

“Good to know!”  She called as she pushed off a tombstone and leapt through the air, her warhammer held above her head.  She brought it crashing down on the Wispmother’s shoulder.

“I WAS WRONG!”  Savos called.

“REALLY?”  Saadia asked through gritted teeth as she landed in front of the splitting shade.  She instantly changed directions and headed back towards the other Wispmother, her eyes glued to it; she couldn’t mix it up with the others or she ran the risk of having another Wispmother on her hands. 

Frost shattered the tombstones next to her as she ran; the 3 Wispmothers’ attacking her at once, the wisps smashing into her, winding her, draining her life. 

“YOL!”  She Shouted, catching the Wispmother in her fire before bringing her hammer around into her stomach.  The Wispmother doubled over and Saadia gave a triumphant noise before crashing her elbow down into the back of her head, driving her to her knees.  Saadia brought her warhammer up one-handed, then gripped it with both hands before bringing it down with all her force on the Wispmother’s head.  The Wispmother dropped to her hands and knees and Saadia dived out of the way as frost from the other Wispmothers flew at her.  The frost hit the rocks behind the Wispmother and send broken shards of rock everywhere, some of it embedding in Saadia’s armour. 

Saadia was on her feet as quick as lightning.  She brought her hammer swinging up to smash the Wispmother’s downturned face, sending her rocking back.  The wisps crashed into her again, driving her to her knees.  But she swung her hammer at them, sending one flying off, lodging it in the rock wall.  Saadia pulled her dagger out and grabbed the Wispmother by her hair.  Her hair felt like icy tendrils of sorrow and pain and sent an evil chill through her body.  But Saadia didn’t pause.  She slammed her dagger into the Wispmother’s throat, the blade slicing deep.  Then she pulled it out sideways, severing half of the neck.  Saadia finished the job, beheading the Wispmother, tossing her head to the ground as she got up, ready to face the shades and wisps.  But they all fell to the floor dead. 

She picked up the hard ball that the wisp had turned into and put it in her satchel, wondering if Arcadia might want it.  But she didn’t search the room; she had no time.

She went back up to the platform and continued down the corridor, towards a door that seemed to be on fire.

“Did he warn that your own power would be your undoing?”  The voice taunted as she approached the door.  “That it would only serve to strengthen me?”

“Well the way you keep taking my Magicka, mate, I’d figured it out.”  Saadia grumbled.  “LIZ SLEN!”  She froze the fire door and a fire spirit emerged from the freezing mass, sending out a fiendishly hot blast of fire at her.

But Saadia was ready and she slammed him against the wall with her hammer, crushing his ghostly skull. 

She looked back to see the door melting away.

“Magic.”  She sighed, shaking her head. 

The room on the other side of the door had a caved in set of rickety stairs leading down from the centre of the room, and a circular tunnel to the left.  But before she had chance to move towards the tunnels, the apparitions of Savos’s past reappeared. 

“Just another minute, please.”  Takes-In-Light, panted, crying, trying to fight back her hysterics. 

“Come on, we can't stop now.”  Savos urged her on, “We have to keep moving!”

“Where's Elvali?”  Atmah said, spinning around to look behind her, “She was right behind me.”  She went to the door, her whole body shaking.  They were all breathing heavily, all on the verge of tears. 

“Dead.”  Hafnar said, he was obviously the numbest of them all, “Something grabbed her from behind.  Gone before I could do anything.”  He put his head in his hands and Saadia saw the blood on his hands, the tears in his robes.  She looked around; they were all torn up and bloodied. 

“This was a mistake.”  Takes-In-Light started to sob.

“You're right.”  Atmah answered, tears on her cheeks, “This is all my fault.  Should we turn around, head back?”  She turned her eyes to Savos.  He was leaning on the wall, trying to catch his breath.  

“I don't think going back is a good idea.”  Hafnar said, “There’s no guarantee we could get back through that gate… even if we made it back to there…” 

“Going back would be the end of all of us.”  Savos said firmly, “We keep pushing forward, and we'll make it.  We will!”  He sounded like he wasn’t convincing himself. 

“Come on,” Atmah said to Takes-In-Light, “you can make it.”  She looked up at the others, “Let's go.”

She waited to watch them go on, but this time they faded away.  Saadia turned to go up the tunnel to see a skeleton and a spectral hound running towards her. 

As the hound leapt at her, Saadia felt the air chill around her; she would not like to be on the receiving end of a bite from the beast.  She hit it, mid-flight, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.  She reversed the direction of her hammer, and decimated the skeleton.

Saadia propped her hammer on her shoulder and continued onwards.

“Come, face your end.”  The voice taunted, draining her Magicka, but Saadia didn’t break her stride, and when several spectral draugr attack she swung her hammer off her shoulder and obliterated them with ease.  She could almost feel herself growing stronger with every step.  She noticed that the draugr had antlers and their spells left a green haze in the air.  But most of them didn’t manage to get a spell out, or land a hit.

The room at the end of the long series of corridors, had a pit that looked like it fell to a deep pool of water and also a path leading down.  Saadia decided to take the path; the drop to the water was a long drop and she didn’t know what was down there.  So she kept her feet dry and moved fast through the draugr infested corridors; spectral hounds and draugr attacking her constantly.  But she was quite determined that nothing would slow her down; Mirabelle’s words that she needed to be as quick as the Dragonborn could be kept ringing in her ears.  And there was something in the air… she felt it… something big was happening that she didn’t quite understand and she had to get the staff and get back to the College to stop it.  Coupled with that was the feeling that she was heading towards something big.  And she knew that there was a Word Wall down here; she could feel it… but there was something else too.  Something of immense power.  And she could feel that too. 

The corridor curved around to a room that was under the water pit – or what had looked like a water pit.  A spell made it look like the pit fell into deep water, but it actually opened up to this room; there were dozens of skeletons here – people that had tried to take a short cut and had broken their legs on the floor from the fall. 

“There were only three of us left.”  When Savos spoke Saadia turned to him; she’d nearly forgotten he was with her because she had become so focussed on the fight to get the staff.  “Takes-In-Light just sat down and gave up, and we left her there to die.”  She stopped and listened to him; she understood that his story was all part of it.  All part of this battle.  “I've no idea what killed her, but I'm sure something did.”  He said with a deep shame, “Atmah cried to herself, and I could do nothing to comfort her… the love of my life…” His voice cracked, “And Hafnar wouldn't look at either of us… a man who had declared me his brother in arms…”  He looked down a narrow corridor that led onwards.  “And I kept telling them it would be all right.”  Savos’s voice was filled with so much pain, grief, anger at himself, shame, guilt… “I was in charge now.  I pushed them on, insisting it would be worse to try and go back.”  He turned to look at Saadia, “What happened after was my fault.  All mine.”

“Well we’re going to put it right Savos.”  She told him.

“I’m afraid we can’t… not even you with all your talents can undo what… I did.”  He sounded utterly broken. 

“We’ll see about that.”  She said, not so sure of her words.

“Yes we will.”

She turned and continued up the tight corridor, the feeling of urgency was growing.

There was an ebony door at the end of the corridor, and it led to some stairs going down to some catacombs.

The place was a mess; spider webs, skeever nests, dead draugr, rubble, slime and mould everywhere.  And then the spectral draugr and hounds came.

It was quite a battle.  And Saadia found that the dogs bark was worse than its bite… but its bite was still unpleasant.

But she hurried on as fast as she could, shivering with the cold of the spectral hound bites. 

There was a long corridor that looked empty.  But Saadia noticed the small alcoves dotted along the corridor; pedestals with the soul gems floating above them in each alcove.  They were traps.

She had no choice but to try and get the gems.

“WULD NAH!”  She started to race down the corridor, but 3 fire traps at the end of the corridor blasted her simultaneously with the most powerful fire she’d ever been hit with.  She felt like she was cooking in her armour and her exposed hands blistered brutally. 

And then a second wave of traps hit; ice traps.  She copped just one of those before rolling away behind a pillar.  Fire and ice hit the pillar constantly as she gave herself a minute to heal. 

“They’re quick…”  She marvelled.  Quicker than any soul gem trap she’d ever encountered.  And the corridor was too long to get to them all in time, even with Whirlwind Sprint. 

She waited until she could grip her hammer firmly, her hands still blistered, but she could handle the pain, before she started to think of how to beat the traps…

She decided on her plan and jumped to her feet.

“FUS RO DAH!”  She shouted the fire and ice back at them, hoping to get to the first gem with the time it bought her… but she knocked all the gems from their pedestal with the power of her Shout, effectively breaking every trap. 

She stared down the corridor, impressed with herself. 

“Very impressive.” 

“Thanks Savos.”  Saadia answered.

“That trap nearly killed us three.”  Savos remembered, “I still have scars from the fire…”

“Well it wasn’t exactly pleasant for me.”  Saadia answered.  “I do make it look easier than it is.”  She said with a grin and he smiled in return.  A smile filled with sorrow, but a real fondness for her.  Saadia felt the grief of his death wash over her again.  She had just been getting to know him properly, to care for him; and he had been taken from her.  “Come on.”  She said, her voice thick with emotion.  A small part of her wanted to linger; to spend more time with him.  But she knew she had to get a move on; she knew the whole College, and probably all of Tamriel, all of Mundus was in danger. 

Up ahead, there was a tower up some stairs, with stairs going further up the structure, or down a ramp towards more stairs heading down.  She decided to ignore the tower; she had no time, and besides, there was a Word Wall down the stairs.  And more spectral hounds and draugr; the air was green and cold with their power.  But nothing was going to slow Saadia down except for Savos and her need to hear him out. 

She ran down the ramp, down the stairs, down, always down, the Word Wall calling to her. 

But at the bottom of the stairs she paused; there were murals, and they depicted the worship of some deity she had never seen before.  And under the mural was a skeleton chained to the wall; there were several unused shackles as well and Saadia felt a shudder of revulsion; she realised that this was a place of human sacrifice, a place where people were brought to die in the worship of this deity.  She looked at the figure on the mural, unable to tell its gender or race.  She wondered which God it was… if it was a God… it seemed both skeletal and not… and it wore an armour that was reminiscent of Dragon scales, its face was alien to her…

“Whoever they were worshipping, this was a cruel religion…”  Saadia whispered.

“Indeed.”  Savos agreed in a soft voice. 

The corridor went in 2 directions and Savos gave no indication of which way to go. 

So Saadia went to the left, only to find a locked gate, but the room beyond was filled with excellent loot including very old, valuable looking magical weapons and armour; she’d have to get a mage to look at them to fully understand the magic vibrating through them… but there’d be plenty of time for that after she’d stopped Ancano.  She stuffed them in her satchel and went back the other way.

A laugh sounded out across the ruins, draining her Magicka again.

“Still not getting to me, friend.”  Saadia replied, her mind focussed on the pull of the Word Wall. 

She opened the door at the end of the long, dripping, dank corridor to see a huge spectral draugr, several spectral hounds and archers, and the chant of the Word Wall began thrumming in her ears.  She smashed her hammer through the hounds with ease, dodging arrows as she did. 

But as soon as she got close to the throne the huge spectral draugr that was sitting on it roared and stood, drawing itself to its full height, glaring at her malevolently.

“ZUN HAAL VIIK!”  It Shouted in a clear ringing voice and Saadia’s weapon flew from her hands, across the room and clanged against the opposite wall.

“What?”  She said, amazed. 

And then the draugr was bringing its sword down towards her head.  Saadia threw up a ward spell, putting a magical shield between her and the sword; but her Magicka was low – she couldn’t hold this for long. 

She backed up, dropping the ward to preserve her Magicka, she was weaponless, and her mind raced through her options. 

Arrows pinged off her armour, and Saadia was well aware that her armour was weakened, full of holes… it was only a matter of time until one of these archers got lucky and hit a weak spot.

The draugr was a big man who had obviously been a Nord a long time ago; he had the size and strength of some of the biggest Nord men she’d ever seen… and the speed of a sabercat.  She swerved to the side as his sword came hurtling down towards her left shoulder, and jumped back when he swiped at her stomach in a follow up move. 

She was losing ground, backing up too much.  She quickly looked behind herself; she didn’t need to get caught against a wall, or worse – a corner. 

She zapped him with electricity; but thanks to her lower Magicka she couldn’t use the spell at its full strength.

He laughed, a deep, rasping laugh, saying something in the same language she had heard earlier from the voice that had been mocking her since she’d come in this Gods-forsaken tomb; Dragon tongue.

She knew he was amused by the weakness of her spell.

“YOL!”  She grinned as he staggered back, screeching, “How’s that then?”  She asked and moved herself around the room away from the corner he’d been backing her into.  She couldn’t see her hammer, so she had to think of something else to hit this draugr with-

An arrow slammed into her thigh, hitting her right where the armour had been sliced by the spinning traps in Mzulft. 

Saadia staggered back, finding the wall with her hand.

“By Ysgramor!”  She cursed and pulled the barbed arrow out ruthlessly.  She knew she probably should have pushed it through, but she trusted Kynareth’s Kiss to do its job.  She wedged her back against the wall, putting weight on just one of her feet, watching as the spectral draugr leapt at her, arrows hitting the rocks all around her. 

She dived away from him, her leg giving way, leaving her on the floor. 

And that was the moment Saadia remembered the weapons she’d picked up from the locked dead-end.  She scooted away from the spectral draugr, gritting her teeth against the pain, blood pouring from her wound, and reached into her satchel, her eyes on the draugr.  She felt the handle of the magical sword she’d found and pulled it out as she staggered to her feet. 

She blocked his blow, using her sword to push his away, she slammed it through his midriff, reefed it out and sliced along his throat in a long swift swinging blow.  The sword was imbued with the magic of fire and where it had pierced the spectral draugr, fire burned brightly; deep within the creature, killing him slowly.  Saadia watched it staggering back, but didn’t wait to see if it was dead; she needed to deal with those archers. 

Like all archers in Skyrim it seemed, the archers died quickly, easily. 

She turned back to the spectral draugr; he was coming for her again, fire still burning within him.  She sidestepped his attack and when his momentum took him past her, she came in behind him to stab him through the back, severing his spine.  She pulled her sword out of his back and beheaded him.  

She took a drink of water before limping around the room to find her warhammer.  The sword was nice; but her hammer did more damage. 

She found it against the far wall and picked it up, kissing its grotty handle and limping on to the loudly chanting Word Wall. 

Yes, it was much easier to control her urge to simply run up to them now; and she knew it would be like that with the Beastblood as well.  When she saw Vilkas, his smell would affect her less and less until she had complete control over it. 

The word was Tiid, and she directed one of her spare Dragon souls into it as she learned it from the Wall.  The Word meant time.  It was part of a new Shout; Slow Time.  Magic with a similar effect to what the Psijics used. 

She limped on without further pause; there was a corridor behind the Word Wall.  It was filled with grand columns and offerings to whoever the God that was being worshipped by this ruin was.  At the end was a small room, was an altar and lots of offerings.

And the ghosts of Savos’s past returned, the 3 of them puffed out, looking back along the corridor, utterly terrified.

“We shouldn't have left her there to die!”  Atmah said, looking back up the corridor.  Saadia knew she was talking about Takes-In-Light; it was just the 3 of them now.  Savos, the woman who was the love of his life, and the man he loved like a brother.  Saadia wondered if it had been these 2 of Savos’s friends to survive because he’d been looking out for them. 

“What else could we do?”  Savos asked sharply, “Stay there and die with her?  She refused to go on, we didn't have a choice!”

But Hafnar was staring at the door.  Saadia looked at the door, she could feel power behind it; there was something more powerful than almost anything she’d ever felt before.  Perhaps just Alduin and the Gods themselves were stronger. 

“This is it, you know.”  Hafnar said softly, “Through this door.  Can you feel it?”  

“We're not going to make it, are we?”  Atmah whispered, tears on her cheeks, but a kind of determination Saadia had come to expect from Redguard women. 

“We stay together, no matter what.  Agreed?”  And Hafnar; typical Nord. 

“I'll be right with you.”  Atmah answered taking his hand.  She offered her other hand to Savos.

“Agreed.”  He said as he took it, “We all stay together.”

She watched them go through the door, and Savos started to speak to her again.

“We all knew this was the end.”  He went up to the door and ran his ghostly fingers down it, “Without even opening the door, we knew what was behind it would kill us.  None of our spells were potent enough, none of our wills were strong enough.”  He looked back at her.  “‘No matter what, we stay together’, Hafnar said.”  He furrowed his brows and looked down, the shame in his voice tangible, “I looked him in the eyes and lied to him.”

“You had no intention of dying down there.”  Saadia tried to keep the accusation out of her tone.

“Part of me thought I was brave enough to stand with them… but the truer part of myself knew I would find a way to survive…”  He admitted, “But Saadia, I truly did hope it would be with both of them by my side… it was my intent to get all 3 of us out…”

Saadia didn’t answer, she put her hand on the door, ready to meet whatever was in this room. 

But he stopped her.

“I had no choice, don't you see?  I need you to understand that…”  He pleaded with her, but Saadia remained silent.  “I had to leave them behind, had to sacrifice them so I could make it out alive.”  He looked back at the door, “If we'd all died there, if we'd loosed that thing on the world, who knows what might have happened?”  He walked away from the door, his body hunched in grief and shame, “That's how I consoled myself for years, after I'd sealed this place shut and vowed never to let anyone open it.”  He looked back at her, “Now you're going to put it all to rest, but nothing can undo my mistakes.  They can never be undone...”

“No they can’t.”  Saadia agreed, “But why tell me all of this Savos?  You could have died a hero protecting the College and Winterhold.”

“I had to tell someone.”  He said simply, “Perhaps… perhaps I want to be forgiven.”  Saadia began to say something but Savos shook his head, “But forgiveness is not yours to give, dear Saadia.  It’s theirs’…”  He went back to the door, putting his hand upon it, “the ones I left in this place… all 5 of them.  But especially Hafnar and Atmah…”  He shook his head and Saadia knew that he wasn’t expecting any forgiveness.  “I don’t think it’s any mistake that it’s a Redguard and a Nord I left here… they’re the strongest, you know.”

“So I keep hearing.”  Saadia answered.

“You need to bring the Redguard back into the Empire…”  He told her and Saadia tried not to sigh; she already had enough life’s work to do without fixing the Empire.  “And you must keep Skyrim in the Empire as well.  It will be hard.  But you can do it…”  He added.

“Still giving me advice even now.”  Saadia noted, but couldn’t help but give him a fond smile. 

“I’m still your Arch-Mage for a few moments more.”  He said and laid his icy hand on her cheek.  Saadia felt a tear drop from her eyes, in spite of everything she knew of him now; she still cared for him. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me Savos.”

“It is I who owe you thanks.”  Savos answered.

“Savos, tell me what I’m facing behind this door.”  Saadia said in a soft voice.

“Morokei.”  He answered.  Saadia didn’t know who or what that was, but somehow the word filled her with dread.  “A Dragon Priest.”

Saadia’s heart dropped.  She remembered speaking with Vilkas about Dragon Priests and how powerful they were…

“A Dragon Priest.”  She whispered.

“You were made for this Saadia.  Do not falter now.”  Savos said firmly. 

“You sacrificed your friends to seal him in here…?”  Saadia asked, wanting an absolutely clear answer.

“Yes.”  He answered, shamed. 

“I see…”  She didn’t know what to say to that.  “What can you tell me about him?” 

“He is an expert conjurer, not only can he conjure multiple beings, he can turn anything you conjure against you.  He can even turn your own spells against you.” 

“So it doesn’t really matter that my Magicka is drained I guess – anything I could do with it is utterly useless.”

“He will use your Magicka to grow stronger.”  Savos continued, “He cloaks himself in magic spells that will make your melee hits do as much damage to you as they do to him, as well as adding shock damage.” 

“So… my warhammer is useless as well…”  Saadia said, “Unless I’m willing to beat myself up as I beat him.” 

“A death blow on him, would quite possibly kill you as well.”  Savos added. 

“Wonderful.”  Saadia said as she put her warhammer on her back.  “So I have to find some other way to hit him…”  She mumbled. 

“He is a master of ward spells so he has a magical shield… his flesh is as hard as ebony due to his spells… he likes to use shock magic above all else.  But he can use the others as well.”

“And he wields the Staff of Magnus, doesn’t he?”  Saadia asked.

“Yes.  And it can absorb an extraordinary amount of power and give it to him to use.”  Savos warned her.

“So even my Dragon Shouts might be useless; because he’ll be able to absorb their power and use it himself.”  Saadia took a deep breath, “Worse than useless; they might empower him…?”  Saadia shook her head, “Magic is useless and my melee attacks are also useless…”

“Yes…”

“How am I expected to kill him?”  Saadia asked.

“By being the Dragonborn.”  Savos answered.

“I see.”  She looked away; there was no point in pointing out that the gifts she got from being Dragonborn were useless in this fight.  “I might be walking to my doom, just as your friends did.”  She said in an accusatory tone.

“I did not want you to have to come here Saadia.  I wanted no one to ever have to come here…” 

“I have to try…” She whispered to herself. 

She took a deep breath, calming her mind, knowing, just as those 3 mages had all those years ago, that she wasn’t strong enough, not powerful enough for what was beyond this door. 

It felt strange; she was about to go into battle, but she had no weapon in her hands. 

She opened the door and saw that the room was far barer than she had expected.  The room was empty and at the other side of it there was 2 raised platforms the platform on the left had 2 levels to it, and the one on the right was plain and flat with a huge ornate, ghostly sarcophagus in the middle of it.  Each of the two levels on the platform on the left had a watch post; a small, almost kind of room to observe and attack from with some level of protection if it was required. 

And also on the plain platform was Morokei, encased in a deep purple binding spell that she recognised; they’d been using it at the College to try and bind Ancano.  Energy to support the binding ward was flowing from 2 points on the other platform, one on the lower part and one on the higher part of the platform; the 2 students Savos had left behind.  His dear friends. 

There was no way up to Morokei’s platform, the only stairs she could see where up to the students’ platform, but there was a very narrow bridge over to Morokei’s platform from the students’ platform.  A fall from either of the platforms would hurt, and the bridge did not look stable. 

Saadia was trying to figure out a strategy for defeating Morokei when the ghostly apparitions of Savos’s past appeared, holding hands, walking across the room towards the platform with a ghostly sarcophagus – there were stairs up to the platform back then.

And then Morokei burst from the sarcophagus, blasting it to powder with the force of his awakening. 

The three friends ducked, their hands dropping from each other; they each stood alone. 

It was Hafnar who threw a magical spell at him first; lightning.  But Morokei laughed and electrified him in return, sending the proud Nord flying across the room. 

Atmah conjured a Dremora, but Morokei turned it against them.

It was chaos.  Absolute chaos.

Magic was flying everywhere, and the Dremora was chasing them through the room.  And then Morokei taunted them, and she saw the Magicka leave all three of them, leaving them powerless, defenceless.  Hafnar pulled out a dagger, but they all ran…

Saadia was watching the final scene of this tragedy; and all of Morokei’s tricks.  He moved fast.  So fast he became a blur sometimes.  And he was powerful.  She could only hope he was rusty after having been held in the ward for however long it had been. 

The students retreated to the platform on the left, Hafnar being stabbed by the Dremora before Atmah finally managed to kill the Dremora with a particularly powerful ice spell; her Magicka replenished the quickest.  But Hafnar’s wound was through the shoulder; he could survive that if blood loss and infection didn’t get him…

He collapsed in the watch post on the lower platform, yelling at them he’d catch up, to keep going!

Atmah and Savos went up the next set of stairs, diving into the other watch post for cover as Morokei sent lightning spells after them, raising several storm Atronachs. 

“WE HAVE TO BIND HIM!”  Atmah yelled. 

“WE CAN’T LET HIM ESCAPE!”  Savos agreed and Hafnar nodded, even though they couldn’t see him.

“WE WOKE HIM!”  He agreed with them as he got to his feet, shooting out a deep purple beam of magic.  But Morokei used the Staff of Magnus to soak up the energy and laughed at him.

“The Staff of Magnus…”  Saadia heard the younger Savos understand. 

Savos and then Atmah both threw binding spells at him, all three of them barely holding Morokei; the staff was soaking it up.

“WE CAN’T HOLD HIM!”  Atmah cried desperately. 

“There’s…”  Savos faltered.

“WHAT?”  Atmah commanded.

“THERE’S A KIND OF DUNMER MAGIC…”  He said, “I CAN STRENGTHEN THE BINDING WARD…”  He yelled and Hafnar nodded again.

“DO IT BROTHER!”  He yelled back.  Savos stopped his binding ward and ran down the stairs to Hafnar. 

Saadia watched him perform some kind of spell that looked very similar to what Azura had done, the blood, the drawing the spell in the air, the pulling the hand back into a claw…

“I’m sorry Hafnar…”  Savos whispered and flicked his fingers out.  The spell hit Hafnar hard and he screamed in agony, the ward dropping.

“SAVOS!”  Atmah screamed. “I CAN’T HOLD HIM!” 

But Savos pointed at Hafnar and motioned for him to raise his arms.  Hafnar did, even as he screamed in agony.  And he cast the spell again, binding Morokei.  Savos said a few more words and a kind of blue haze surrounded Hafnar, his screams stopping. 

Atmah stopped her binding spell and watched Morokei closely as Savos came back up to her.

“What did you do…?”  She whispered, horrified. 

“It’s a binding spell…”  Savos tried to explain.

“You enthralled him!  He was alive!”  Atmah said, her eyes returning to Hafnar.  “By Oblivion Savos… are we meant to leave him here?”

“Yes…”  Savos said, clearly unhappy.  “We have to go.”  Atmah stared at Hafnar for a moment, even from where she was, Saadia could see the guilt on Atmah’s face.  “We had no choice.”  Savos reminded her, “Come on.” 

Atmah turned to leave with him, but Morokei’s laughter made them both snap their heads to look at him; he was beginning to break out of Hafnar’s bind.  “One’s not enough…”  Atmah whispered.  “Oh no… no…”  She cried.  “Savos…”  She understood.  “But… but I love you.”  She pleaded, “I always meant to tell you… In my dreams, we were supposed to get married and have babies…” 

Saadia heard both the young Savos on the platform, and the Savos beside her make a strangled sob of pain. 

“Atmah…”  He whispered as he stroked her hair.  “I love you.”  He said, “I’m so sorry…”  He told her.

“Savos… please…”

“There’s no other way… I can’t perform the spell on myself…”  He began to draw the blood spell in the air and she wept, pleading, but Morokei roared, the binding breaking down.  Savos threw the spell at her and she screamed.  He sobbed;

“I’m sorry!”  As he made her enact the binding spell.  And then the merciful blue haze he placed over her left her silent.  And Morokei was bound.

He sobbed loudly, falling to his knees and crawling away from her.  Saadia put a hand over her mouth; both Savos’s were crying. 

“I thought I’d lose my mind alone in this ruin.”  The older Savos whispered beside her… “To hear her say those things… and then…” 

“I'm sorry, friends.  I'm so sorry!”  The younger Savos wept, “I had no choice!  It was the only way to make sure that monster never escaped!”  He sobbed pitifully, whispering Atmah’s name and sorry, repeatedly.  Saadia thought she heard Hafnar’s name a few times too as he kept weeping on the ground. 

She looked at the older Savos standing beside her; he was staring at his friends; enthralled to the binding spell.  The younger Savos faded away and Saadia let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. 

“Alright… let’s get a look at this guy.”  Saadia said and she strode out across the room, knowing that the binding spell would hold Morokei; she’d have to break the spell somehow first. 

She went up the stairs and straight across the bridge to Morokei; she had to focus on the non-emotional element of this situation if she had any chance of surviving.  And that meant not looking at Savos’s friends just yet; she wasn’t ready to see them up close after what she had just seen. 

She stared in at Morokei, she could see his eyes on her; he was pushing against the binding spell with all his might, the Staff of Magnus drawing in its energy; it would be filled with so much power for him to tap into. 

“By the Gods.”  She whispered to herself; he wasn’t going to be rusty at all.  He was going to be filled with the magical energy that had been stolen from this binding spell for however long he’d been in it.  He’d be more powerful than ever.  “There’s no doubt that he would have escaped this binding eventually.”  Saadia said but Savos shook his head.

“The ancient Dunmer ancestor Magicks grow in strength as that which it binds grows in strength.”  Savos answered, “The staff has the power to break through it, but not the Dragon Priest; he’s mortal.”

It was worse than she thought; Morokei had been drawing on a never-ending supply of ever increasing magic…

“Great…”  Saadia said, eyeing his armour for weak spots; it looked like it had been built out of large Dragon scales with 2 long bones, sharpened and pointing up over his shoulders, a Dragon’s head carved in bone on each shoulder.  Saadia could tell it was carved from Human bones.  But the armour was very weak down the sides; that played in her favour.  He wore a mask that was clearly the face of the God that had been depicted in the carvings on the walls that she’d seen earlier.  And then she remembered that some people had worshipped the Dragon Priests as well as the Dragons…

This place was a shrine, a temple to Morokei.  This was his cruel religion.  He opened his mouth and she could tell he was fighting against the binding spell.

“It is good to see you are dead Aren.”  The voice mocked and Saadia’s Magicka was gone; she felt it suck out of her being and saw Morokei’s eyes glow blue through the mask as he took her magical energy.  “Your friends outlived you.”  He cackled.  Saadia turned to look at Savos but he was staring hatefully into the face of Morokei. 

“They’re still alive?”  She asked, astonished, horrified.

“Normally when Dunmers do this kind of magic it is on dead people, but yes… they were both alive when I enthralled them… and so they remain alive.”  He answered and turned to look across the room to the other platform.  “I’m so sorry Hafnar, Atmah… today you will be freed form this prison… today Morokei will end.”  He told them. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”  Saadia muttered to herself.  But she followed him back across the bridge.  She walked up to Hafnar and saw his eyes following her as she inspected the spell.

“By the Gods…”  She whispered; Hafnar was very clearly aware of his surroundings.

“All this time.”  Savos said sadly, understanding Saadia’s words.  “As I said, normally thralls are dead when you raise them.  But Hafnar and Atmah weren’t dead… that’s why they’ve lasted this long.  Their life force makes the magic stronger.” 

“That’s some dark stuff, Savos…”  Saadia whispered, staring into Hafnar’s eyes. 

“Yes.”  He agreed. 

Saadia could see that the desperation in Hafnar’s eyes; he couldn’t move or speak… and he was very clearly in agony. 

“How long have they been like this Savos?”

“Nearly 2 hundred years.”  Savos answered.  Saadia felt her breath catch in her throat. 

“2 hun-” She couldn’t even finish the word.  She gently touched Hafnar’s cheek and felt the magic flowing through him; he was bound to this spot.  She could tell that he knew the need to be there, but his eyes still begged for the release of death.

“How do I break the binding spell?”  Saadia knew she had to break the binding spell to get the staff… she just also had to go through Morokei for that. 

But one thing at a time.

“I don’t know.”  Savos told her, “As far as I know, it’s never been done on living people before, or since this time…”  He sighed sadly, “If I were alive, I might be able to order them to stop… Only a Dunmer could do that.”

Saadia bemoaned that Aranea had been forced to go back to the College; she might have been able to help free these people.  But Saadia didn’t have the luxury of lingering long in hypotheticals.  She had to make a decision – she had to act on that decision.  Now.

“I think I have an idea how to break the spell…”  Saadia said, looking at Hafnar’s pleading eyes.  “I think he does too.”  She stroked his face again as Savos nodded; he understood.

“I’m sorry my friend, I love you as a brother.”  Savos said, “I hope you can one day forgive me, but I do not expect it.” 

“I release you to Sovngarde, brave Hafnar Ice-Fist.”  Saadia said to him and saw relief in his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.  “Fear not about Morokei; you have done your duty holding him in place until my arrival.  I am the last Dragonborn, as prophesised, my name is Saadia and you will watch me kill him from your place of honour in Sovngarde.”  She channelled what Vilkas would have said, wanting to give Hafnar all the honour he deserved for spending 200 years keeping this monster from escaping.  “Go now.”  She took out her dagger and killed him quickly; stabbing it into his neck, a huge gout of blood erupting from the wound. 

He slumped to the floor dead.  Savos knelt beside him and gently touched his cheek, crying silently. 

Hafnar’s part of the binding spell died with him and Morokei cackled, unclenching his fist and draining Saadia’s Magicka.  Again.

“He can break out of the binding spell now.”  Savos said and got to his feet, rushing over to Atmah.  Saadia looked down at Hafnar; he looked so young and peaceful. 

Saadia went to Atmah, waiting for Morokei to break out of his binding spell, waiting for the attack to begin.  She hoped that Atmah would survive the breaking of the binding spell; it would be nice to bring someone alive out of this place. 

Savos was speaking to Atmah, so Saadia slowed down, wanting to give him some privacy to speak to the woman he loved.  She kept her eyes on Morokei, still having no idea how to kill him, her mind going over her options.

But Morokei had stopped struggling against the binding, Saadia narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was up to. 

Morokei laughed again; a sinister, evil sound.  Realisation started to creep into Saadia’s mind. 

“You too afraid to break free Morokei?”  She tried to taunt him and he just cackled again.  “Scared of what I’ll do to you?  A Dragonborn against a Dragon Priest.”  He just laughed even louder.  “Come on Morokei, don’t you want to face me?” 

“He’s going to make you kill her.”  Savos voiced Saadia’s thoughts.  Morokei’s laugh grew sadistic, delighted that they understood; if they wanted the staff, if they wanted to kill him, they had to kill Atmah too.  “It’s his way of getting back at me for binding him…”  Savos kept his eyes on Atmah.  “He does not care that she is innocent and doesn’t deserve to die for my actions.” 

Saadia knew there was no point in reasoning with Morokei; telling him the world was going to end if they didn’t get that staff… And she knew that her taunts would not work; he was too invested in watching Atmah die. 

Saadia looked into the eyes of the Redguard woman.  She could see the fear in Atmah’s eyes.  She could see that she was conflicted; she wanted to be free of this, but she didn’t want to die, and she didn’t trust that Saadia could kill Morokei. 

Saadia glared at Morokei, but she knew what she had to do; the fate of all existence hanged in the balance, and there was no guarantee that Atmah would survive Morokei breaking free anyway. 

Saadia didn’t know what to say to Atmah; she couldn’t channel Vilkas and his Nordic heart to say the things that would bring her peace and honour and knowledge that everything would be alright.  She thought about Rayya and tried to think of what she would say. 

“Savos…”  Saadia said softly, “Say your goodbyes.  You know I have no choice.” 

“Atmah…”  Savos said softly.  “I just told you that you were going to be free… and…”  Saadia could see that he was struggling with what to say, “In my dreams, I saw us getting married and having children too.”  Savos told her, “And every day since I left you in here I have thought of you… I have tried to think of a way to come here and free you… to defeat him… I have dreamed every night of a million different ways this could have turned out.  I hated myself for every choice I made here.”  He touched her cheek gently, “I thought of you every day.  I never stopped loving you, and I have never loved another.  And I never will.”  Morokei cackled and Saadia gritted her teeth.  But Savos ignored him.  “I want so much to be forgiven; but I know it is more than I deserve… Just know that till my last moment, until this consciousness ceases to exist, I will love you.  I am so sorry for what I did to you.” 

Saadia turned back to see tears on Atmah’s cheeks, her eyes on Savos’s. 

“200 long years you have guarded this monster for me.”  Saadia said, “But it is I who is fated to destroy him; and you can rest assured that I will succeed for I have slain many of his masters - Dragons.”  Saadia reassured her, “Tu’whacca will guide your soul to the Far Shores, where your worthiness will already be known and proven; for this has been your trial.”  Saadia hoped she was saying the right things; she couldn’t remember everything about the Redguard faith that Rayya had told her.  “There you will know no hunger, no thirst… you will know paradise.”  Saadia gently wiped away a tear from Atmah’s cheek, “You have done enough my countrywoman.  No more pain, no more fear, no more suffering.”

She ended Atmah’s life as quickly as she had Hafnar’s.  Morokei laughed triumphantly.  Savos knelt beside her, looking over Atmah’s body, sobbing and Saadia turned her eyes to Morokei.

The binding spell dropped, and quicker than imaginable, Morokei was gone.

There was a moment of silence while Saadia looked around the dark room for him; she found him, floating at incredible speed towards the door she had entered this room through.

He wasn’t interested in killing her at all; he wanted out of this tomb.

“By the Gods.”  Saadia swore, “WULD NAH!”  She Shouted and leapt from the high platform, crumpling into a roll to soften the impact, and getting up running in one smooth movement, before leaping off the second tier of the platform, sprinting towards Morokei.

She jolted to a stop in front of him, in the doorway, blocking his exit. 

He cackled.

“So be it.”  His voice stripped her of her Magicka, as it had every time her had spoken or laughed.  But she knew she couldn’t use it anyway.  She still had no idea how she was going to defeat him.

She dodged when he sent a shock spell at her, and the stone beside her exploded violently, a huge gaping hole was left where the spell had hit.  Saadia didn’t let herself think about how powerful his spells were. 

She set off at a run, knowing that Morokei had decided to kill her now; she didn’t have to worry about him trying to leave. 

He threw a bolt of lightning at her and it sizzled past her ear, hitting the wall in front of her.  But to Saadia’s surprise the lightning bounced of the wall and came heading straight for her, Saadia changed directions, her boots threatening to skid out on the dusty stone floor.  But as soon as she turned she saw a Storm Atronach being raised in her way.  She barged the Atronach, getting a jolt from it, and continued on, shaking it off.  She looked over her shoulder and saw the chain lightning chasing her.

The Atronach threw lightning at her and she dodged it, turning to see another bolt of lightning coming from Morokei.  She took her hammer from her back and changed directions again, coming back around to kill the Atronach; she didn’t need the 2 of them trying to electrocute her.  The chain lightning continued on past her to the wall, where it bounced and came back at her.  Morokei cast another chain lightning spell at her, and another. 

“By Oblivion.”  Saadia mumbled, but focussed on raising her hammer, aiming to hit the Atronach on a run by; she couldn’t stop.  She slammed its head right off and kept going, the chain lightning catching up with her. 

She decided to try hitting him with her hammer; how bad could his Lightning Cloak Spell be?

Saadia flew across the room, her hammer thrown back violently, her whole body shaking with the power of the electricity of his spell, and the brutal force of her hit; she took as much damage as he did.  She could feel she had broken ribs… which was good – it meant he did too. 

She staggered to her feet, knowing she had to move… but it was too late the first of the chain lightning spells caught up with her and enveloped her in agonising electricity.  Then second spell and the third caught up with her, increasing her pain exponentially.  Her whole body shook; she was being electrocuted and if she didn’t escape this she would die very quickly. 

“FEIM!”  Saadia tried becoming ethereal hoping that-

The spells all dropped to the ground and dissipated, letting her drop to the floor, panting, trying to feel her numb fingers.  She reached out to grab her hammer, but Morokei sent a blast of lightning at her and it blasted a hole in the stone beneath her, making her pull back her hand, even though she was ethereal and he couldn’t hurt her. 

She shook her head at herself, grabbed her hammer and tried to walk off the pain she was in; she’d have to start running again soon.  She watched as Morokei conjured a Storm Atronach, and then another and another.

“Bit of a one trick pony, aren’t you?”  Saadia asked and Morokei hissed at her, draining her Magicka, giving it to himself.  He set off several more chain lightning spells and then stood, eyeing her, charging a lightning spell in his hand.  They both knew she couldn’t stay ethereal forever, and as soon as she became solid again, everything would come gunning for her. 

She set off running towards the closest Atronach, her ribs burning.  As she got closer to it she made herself solid again and slammed her hammer into its head before it had chance to do anything.  But the other 2 Atronachs took aim at her, firing off their electricity.  Saadia ducked and weaved, dodging all the electrical spells, heading for the next Atronach.  At least the chain lightning was predictable; it went on a straight line until it hit something then it re-aimed itself to come straight at her. 

She took out the second Atronach, but the third one took off; heading for the platforms. 

She quickly changed directions, looking back at Morokei, she bent and grabbed her dagger from her ankle holster in her boot; she’d finally had an idea.  She stopped momentarily, took aim and threw the dagger at his exposed side.  She ran off again; the chain lightning still on her tail, heading towards the last Atronach. 

But she heard Morokei’s roar of fury. 

She’d hit him. 

But she hadn’t felt a shock of pain from having hit him…

And it was Saadia’s turn to laugh; she knew how to kill him now.  She took her bow from her back-

But one of his devastating lightning blows hit her square in the back sending her spinning through the air, flying forward, landing face first on the ground, her hammer clattering away from her again. 

Saadia tried to groan, but she found it hard to breath.  She could already tell that a hole had been blown out of the back of her armour, the skin underneath no doubt gone, probably down to her bones. 

She rolled onto her side to see Morokei floating towards her, cackling with glee. 

She coughed and blood came up in her mouth; the concussive force of the blow had done some damage to her lungs it seemed. 

Saadia curled up into the foetal position, as if in great pain and fear.  But she was exaggerating her agony; she was reaching for the dagger she kept in her other boot; a suggestion of Faralda’s.  When he let his guard down a bit more; thinking her too injured to fight back, she’d take aim and throw it into his side, then get up and set off running again.  But she knew her start would be too slow; she couldn’t get up now, he’d simply cast lightning on her again and put her back down. 

Saadia was ready for the chain lightning to catch up with her; ready to shout Feim…

“NOT HER TOO!”  She heard Savos cry.

And he was there, in front of her, the chain lightning going to him, electrifying him even in ghost form. 

“NO!”  Saadia cried, but it was too late, Savos’s ghost was extinguished by the lightning and it dropped to the ground, spent. 

Morokei laughed sadistically and continued to close on her.  Saadia took aim, very quickly and put her dagger into his other side, leaving him roaring while she staggered to her feet in immense pain. 

She grabbed her bow, and an arrow and took off up the stairs; she wanted to get to the relative safety of the watch posts.

She skidded to her knees beside Hafnar’s corpse and took aim at Morokei, slamming arrow after arrow into his exposed sides.

“ARCHERY!”  She cackled viciously.  The third Atronach started to send lighting at her, and Morokei sent bolts of lightning and chain lightning at her.  The chain lightning wrapped around the stone walls of the watch post and sizzled fiercely.  But she ducked out of the way of the lightning bolts being thrown at her by Morokei and the Atronach, only showing her face to take aim at Morokei.  When he got close to the stairs, she took off again, heading for the higher watch post, running backwards for part of it to shower him with more arrows. 

“Damn…”  Her arrows were running low, but she skidded to her knees beside Atmah’s body.  She slammed arrow after arrow into Morokei, her actions punctuated with real vitriol. 

He roared and broke the arrows sticking out of his sides, but his speed was slowing down; he was dying. 

Saadia pulled out her last arrow and shot it into his side with real force, he dropped to one knee, his breath rattling.

It wouldn’t take much to finish him off…

But she had no arrows left. 

Saadia got to her feet and leapt down to the second tier and then to the ground again, again crumpling into a roll, as she had the first time, the Atronach blasting lightning at her, she dodged it and ran off to where she had dropped her hammer.

He was beginning to float after her again, but she ran back up the stairs, knowing that this was going to hurt.

When she got to him the Atronach shot lightning at her, hitting her, sending bolts of agony through her, but she fought through it, raised her hammer and swung it towards the struggling Morokei, he raised his arm, but she had aimed herself to miss his attempted defence.

She only hoped that the blow that she had to do to kill Morokei wouldn’t be enough to kill herself as well. 

Her hammer slammed into his head and she flew back with the force of his protection spells.  She landed with a painful thud on her side, blood pouring from her mouth, her body shuddering in agony.  She looked up with only her eyes, not able to move anything else, to the platform and saw Morokei screaming, his arms held out as his very soul was ripped from him.  His body collapsed to the floor in a pile of ash. 

Saadia chuckled painfully, softly and closed her eyes momentarily. 

She was hurt badly. 

She did a healing spell and felt good enough to sit up.  And her eyes instantly focussed on the blood stain from where Morokei had hit her in the back… beside that was a small pile of ghostly dust. 

Savos.

He was gone forever.

Saadia wept pitifully in the dark, empty tomb, clutching his amulet that lay around her neck, knowing it would never draw him to her again.

“Foolish old man…”  She sobbed, “I was alright… I didn’t need help…”  She said miserably.  She gathered his ghost dust together in an empty vial she kept for things Arcadia might want and held them to her chest, still sobbing.  He was gone forever; she knew that.  She didn’t think there was an afterlife for someone who was basically vaporised as a ghost.  In the end, he got some measure of redemption; meeting his final ending in order to save her.  At least he thought so. 

She slowly got to her feet, very shakily, her body starting to itch magnificently.  She did another healing spell as she slowly walked back towards the stairs. 

“I’ll have to thank Aela.”  She said, looking at all the broken arrows, tears still streaming from her eyes. 

She cast another healing spell; she knew she didn’t have a lot of time to wait for Kynareth’s Kiss, even though it was much faster than it had been when she first got it.  She didn’t know what she would be facing when she got back to the College.

And she was already utterly exhausted; she’d never felt more burned out in her life. 

She wept as she picked up the Staff of Magnus, and amongst the ash was also Morokei’s mask… She picked it up, wanting to show Vilkas, ask him about its properties, talk to him about just about anything really.  More than anything she craved home right now.  But there was no time for such self-indulgent thoughts.  She took her helmet off and wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep steadying breath. 

“I really have no idea how to use you.”  She said to the staff.  “I hope I can figure it out in time.”

She saw that the upper platform had another set of stairs leading down to another tunnel; she already knew that that would be the back exit. 

She looked back at the bodies of Hafnar and Atmah.

“I’m so sorry.”  She whispered, “I hope you both have peace now.”  She sniffed hard, the tears coming again, “Goodbye Savos, my friend.” 

She turned and went down the stairs. 

There were several treasure chests and a door at the bottom of the stairs.  She looted, her whole body feeling numb.  But she might find something useful in the chests, so she searched, and took everything of any worth. 

She opened the gate and walked down the corridor resolutely. 

Ahead, she saw the memory of the younger Savos, stumbling through the corridor.  When the older Savos had set them off on their story, he must have included this last apparition as well.  Because he wasn’t there now to show her anything.  Not ever again. 

He was crying, whispering that he was sorry, and then he turned back.  Saadia felt her heart break when she looked straight into his young face. 

“I promise both of you… I’ll never let this happen again!”  He cried vehemently, “I'll seal this whole place away...”

Saadia reached out to touch him, her fingers going through him as he wept and turned away.  The young Savos had never once acknowledged she was there - he wasn’t a ghost, he was a memory the stones of this place retained, called forward by the older Savos, the real Savos… who was now gone forever.  He stumbled up the corridor, weeping, and fading away, never to be seen again; his story told. 

Saadia wiped away her tears and spit out the blood in her mouth.  Somehow the last image of the younger Savos, so broken and filled with grief had hurt so much more than she could have imagined. 

She took a moment to gather herself again, and put the Masque of Clavicus Vile back on before continuing. 

The secret back entrance came out in a room with more treasure chests, but when she got there, there was a Thalmor agent waiting for her.

She stared at him coldly, completely exhausted after losing Savos a second time.

“So, you made it out of there alive.”  He said as if mildly amused by this fact, “Ancano was right... you are dangerous.”  Saadia said nothing; she just continued to glare at him, “I'm afraid I'll have to take that staff from you now.  Ancano wants it kept safe... oh, and he wants you dead.  Nothing personal.”  He said with a real pleasure in his tone. 

“Get out of my way.”  Saadia said in a flat tone. 

“You fool.  You don't stand a chance.”  He said as he held up his hand, flame rippling from one of his hands, electricity cackling in the other. 

Saadia growled; the wolf in her was done with this place.

She lunged at him, her eye gleaming amber with her Beastblood.  She hit him on the face with her warhammer and he staggered back, stunned.  Before he’d had chance to do anything, she swung her hammer at his head with all her force.  She watched his head fly across the room with a savage satisfaction.

Now she knew that the Thalmor were no threat to her in a fight one-on-one…  they were just a threat in a world destroying way.

“Hope you liked that Hircine.”  She said, remembering that he liked watching her fight, and acknowledging that it was his gift that gave her the strength to do things like behead a person with a warhammer.  She looked down at the armour he’d given her; the only part of it that was still perfectly intact was the wolf insignia, sitting over her heart.  “Of course.”  She said, “I’m sure it’s indestructible.” 

She stripped his Thalmor robes off, sure that someone would pay something for them.

There were some empty catacombs that led to a rickety stepladder and a stiff trapdoor.

She came out high on the ruins, sheer drops all around her.  She could feel a Word Wall still to be claimed out here, but she Fast Travelled to the College immediately; the feeling of urgency returning to her. 

But she was brutally deflected, feeling as if her body was ripping itself to shreds, it took all of her willpower to stay in one piece. 

She landed in Winterhold flat on her face and looked up in the direction of the College.

The whole College was enveloped in the blue ward now, swirling around, hundreds of the wraith like creatures swirling through the air, the mages bloodied and fighting them, Tolfdir and Faralda pouring all their waning energy into containing the growing orb; she knew that if it hadn’t been for them, Winterhold would already be consumed by it.

She saw Korir and a few loyal men fighting with their swords, Onmund beside them using magic, the door to his longhouse barred, she could hear his terrified citizens within; Jarl Korir was going to protect them with his life. 

The blue ward was up to the cliff sides now, any moment now and it would start touching the broken houses of the town, and then it wouldn’t be long until it engulfed the whole town. 

 


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late everyone, but honestly, it's only been 22 days since my partner of 10 years left me for a teenager after cheating on me for a year, so i think i'm doing well getting this out at all. 
> 
> i hope you like it
> 
> comments are not only welcome but really needed at the moment - tell me what you like - i need some positive words
> 
> cheers

Saadia jumped to her feet and ran towards the mages battling near the frontline of the ward.

The wind was blowing like a cyclone around the College.

“I’m not ready to die!”  Colette screeched as she punched one of the ghostly apparitions.  She ran on to start healing Aranea, who was bleeding from a huge cut down her face. 

Drevis was beside her, both of them throwing electricity at the ghostly apparitions; the only kind of magic that didn’t strengthen them, both of them with an Atronach and a Dremora raised.  Tarryn was protecting Drevis fiercely, and Saadia knew that Drevis must have gotten her out of the College alive. 

When Drevis saw her, he gave a nod, clearly glad to see she was alive and she returned the nod. 

“SWAP!”  Faralda called to him and Drevis swapped with her to continue the binding spell. 

She saw Faralda nearly swoon as she pulled away from the binding spell – it was draining them so quickly.  But she pulled herself together, a grave look on her face, and started sending devastating bolts of electricity out at every wraith she saw. 

Aranea swapped with Tolfdir and the binding spell turned a very deep, dark purple; Saadia knew the power in this binding spell.  Something very like it had bound Morokei for 200 years.  But the blue ward was still creeping slowly forward, no matter how much of their power they poured into the binding spell. 

“You survived!”  Tolfdir said delightedly, “You have it, then?”  Saadia pulled it out of her satchel and nodded, “Let's hope it's as powerful as the Psijics believe it to be.”

“Where's Mirabelle?”  Saadia asked and saw a deep grief in the old man’s eyes.

“She... She didn't make it.”  He looked down, “When it was clear we were going to have to fall back, she stayed behind and made sure the rest of us were all right.”  He took a deep breath, “She said she was going to die anyway, she wanted to make sure none of us did…”

“By the Gods…”  Saadia whispered, “I’m so sorry Tolfdir.”

“There will be time to mourn later.”  Tolfdir said, “Ancano's power is growing.  We can't crack whatever magic he's using to shield himself.”

“I hope your trip to Labyrinthian was worth it.”  Faralda said, looking over her shoulder momentarily before blasting another wraith.

“I don’t know because I have no idea how to use this thing.”  Saadia said.

“Ah!”  Drevis said, “I did the research you asked me to do on the staff.”  He said, his mind still mostly focussed on the binding spell.  “It doesn’t work like other staffs which have a specific spell that it expels when you order it to, usually through squeezing the staff… it works on your intent.”

“Intent?”

“Yes.  But only a truly powerful God-like being could turn it away from its purpose; which is to contain power for later use.”

“Intent…”  Saadia said and looked up at the blue barrier Ancano had put up.  “Alright, let's get in there.”

“I'll be right behind you!”  Tolfdir said.

“I'll be amazed if any of us survive this.”  Arniel complained, but he was there, ready to fight.

“We never should have brought that thing here.”  Nirya added, blood pouring from her mouth.

“Who can be spared from the defence of the town?”  Saadia asked.

“I’ve got my house.”  Jarl Korir called to her as Onmund blasted a wraith beside him.  “You take yours back!”

But Saadia could see they were exhausted; they’d been fighting for hours… just like she had.

“Tolfdir, Aranea; you’re with me.”  Saadia said, “Everyone else protect this town; no one dies!”  She commanded and they all agreed.  Saadia’s eyes turned to Drevis and he nodded while Faralda took over for Aranea on the binding spell.

She held up the Staff of Magnus and looked at the blue swirling barrier, wraiths flying all around, attacking everything in sight. 

“Intent…”  She whispered to herself.  And quite suddenly the staff let off a massive explosion of energy, carving a huge chunk out of the swirling blue misty ward.

Korir and his men cheered.  Drevis and Faralda let the binding spell drop and the blue surged forward, but Saadia held up the staff again and it exploded out with huge surge of white-green energy that looked almost like lightning, halting the growth of Ancano’s magic. 

Saadia gritted her teeth and focussed and the lightning extended out across the face of the blue ward, pushing it back, absorbing its power, she walked forward at a steady pace, the lightning now continuous.

It was easy to wield, easy to imbue it with her intent; the intent of getting to Ancano, of saving everyone’s lives.  And from their it did the rest, as if it had a mind of its own.

Behind her the wraiths continued to attack the town, and that battle continued, everyone focussed on saving lives, hoping and praying Saadia could save the say with the Staff of Magnus. 

Saadia walked along the bridge to the College, the staff clearing the way; it took no time at all to be approaching the blown-out doors to the Hall of Elements.

Ancano was still drawing power form the orb; the electricity was stronger, wilder, crackling through the air all around him, passing from the orb to him.

He was glowing gold, emanating light and power… A power he would use for great evil.

“You’ve come for me, have you?”  He sounded thoroughly amused.  But Saadia was silent, weighing him.  “You think I don't know what you're up to?  You think I can't destroy you?”  He laughed manically, “The power to unmake the world at my fingertips, and you think you can do anything about it?”  He mocked. 

Tolfdir sent the most powerful fireball Saadia had ever seen at Ancano’s head, but it broke apart around him, doing no damage.

Ancano just laughed.  Saadia knew that while he was tapped into the orb, he was untouchable, just like that draugr in Saarthal had been; but she was still weighing him.  Figuring out how to kill him.  He would not be like the other Thalmor she had killed; he had the power of a God in him…

Aranea tried first lighting, then frost, but neither did anything. 

And still he laughed.

“Spells have no effect!”  Tolfdir said.

“I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic.  You cannot touch me.”  Ancano laughed with glee.

“The Staff Saadia!”  Tolfdir suddenly realised, “Use it on the Eye!”

“Enough!”  Ancano sent a bright white spell out at the three of them.  Saadia held up the staff and it absorbed the spell, but it hit Tolfdir and Aranea.  Even though the staff soaked up most of its power, the spell still knocked them both out.  Saadia knew that without the staff, that spell would have killed them all. 

Saadia took her warhammer off her back and held it one handed, the staff in her other hand and advanced on him. 

“Still you persist?”  Acano practically crooned, “Very well.  Come then.  See what I can do now!”

He reversed the flow of power and sent a massive surge into the orb.  It seemed to explode in slow motion, the words glowing brightly, as it broke apart along its dark lines, the pieces rotating slowly, the bright blue light from within too bright to look at.  Ancano drew the power to him, brewing a powerful spell in his hands.

“The power to undo the world at your fingertips… that’s just what you want isn’t it?”  She said as she continued to advance.

“You have no idea, Human.”  Ancano hissed, “I’m going home!  And you can’t stop me!” 

Saadia aimed the staff at the orb, imbuing it with her intent; severing Ancano from the orb’s power, and a huge burst of green energy blasted the orb, the pieces stopped rotating and started to slowly come back together.

She swung her hammer, one-handed at him, but it bounced off him, doing no damage.  She spun it in the same backward action and attached it to the holster on her back and took the staff in both of her hands, really focussing on her intent. 

The staff erupted with a long line of power, and Saadia could feel the power being pulled out of the orb and stored in the staff. 

And then the orbs pieces snapped shut, the power of the Eye again contained within. 

And Ancano was separated from the orb’s power.

It had taken less than a few minutes to put them back on level footing; he was brimming with the power of the orb that he’d already siphoned off. 

He sent a magnificently huge fireball of lava, lightning crackling through it, at her.

“DIE WORM!”  He screeched. 

Saadia side-stepped it and it hit the wall behind her, smashing straight through it; it would have killed her had it hit her.

“You want the power of the orb Ancano?”  She asked, imbuing the staff with her will, her intent.  “Take it!” 

The Staff sent a huge blast of blue green light at Ancano.  It hit him in the chest, throwing him back.  Saadia walked over to him and saw that it had put a hole through his chest.  The magic had not put a hole through the wall behind Ancano; because Saadia had not wanted it to – it bent to her will perfectly. 

He stared up at her, looking utterly stunned that she’d bested him, even as the life left his eyes, blood gurgling from his mouth. 

“Impossible…”  He croaked and died. 

And Saadia realised that she had done something very powerful; she’d turned the staff away from its original purpose. 

And suddenly the room went bright white and everything faded away. 

She was above the College.

The ocean behind the College was no longer the ocean; it was the city of Winterhold. 

And it was covered with a blue misting ward… it was spreading out from the College unevenly, just barely at the end of the bridge in one direction, hardly at the walls of the College in the other, but in 2 directions it had spread out for miles, completely enveloping most of Winterhold in its violence…

Ancano was in the College, tapping into the orb.  And she understood what the blue ward truly was; it was the reverse.

The orb, the Eye of Magnus, was his architectural plans for Mundus, magical and imbued with the power to help make it…

But with Ancano’s doing, it was the reverse; the power to undo not only all of Mundus, but all of time. 

She saw the people in the city below screaming and crying as the ocean erupted in fury as the power of the orb raised it.

And then Nerien was beside her.

“Do you try to save those people?”  He asked softly.

Saadia looked down at the College and could see right through it to the Midden where a Human named Sedrel was working with the energy of the College, combining it with the ancient Magicks of his people, trying to lengthen his life.  She saw it all now. 

The power of the orb was about to create the accident that changed Sedrel from a Human to what he was now; the Augur of Dunlain.

“Oh no…”  Saadia whispered as she watched it happen.

“What is your choice Saadia?”  Nerien asked softly.  “You can save them…”

She saw the mages losing energy, unable to protect the city anymore, the College starting to crumble, under the waves of water coming miles inland from the sea.  The blue ward spread out past the inn, past the longhouse, creeping out along the country side; the entirety of Winterhold now consumed in its evil light. 

And then, the newly changed Sedrel, able to see all things at once; able to see her right now, imbued the College with his power… and by doing so, he bound himself to the College for all eternity.  And saved it from destruction.

“He knew he was condemning himself to be forever trapped within the Midden.”  She understood, “But he did it anyway…”

“He made a choice.”  Nerien answered, “This is a fixed point in time; it must always happen… He could see all possibilities, all outcomes… Except for this one – none of us can see this… can see what you will choose.”

“Why is this my choice?  Why not yours?”  She asked, horrified by what she was seeing.

“Because I do not have that kind of power.  You do… you turned the staff against its original purpose; it belongs to you now.  Only Magnus himself could take it from you… and you have the strength to draw in the power of the orb across all times,” he said meaningfully, “even without the staff.”

“Because of Azura’s blessing…”  Saadia said softly.

“Yes.”  Nerien answered, “Many Spirits have blessed you.  They have many purposes for you; Alduin, Thalmor, Empire, lessening the destructiveness of Padomay’s influence...”  He looked at Saadia closely, searching for her response to his words.  But she was looking at the city. 

The people in the city started to scream in terror and pain as the power of the mages withdrew; they were too weak now to save Winterhold.  The cliffs started to crumble…

Saadia wondered why had the Gods given her these blessings?  For all the purposes that Nerien had said?  For other purposes as well?  For this?

“But what happens if I save them?”  She whispered, watching mothers running from the waves, holding their children to them.

“Sedrel does not become the Augur of Dunlain.”  He answered, “the city of Winterhold stands and remains the capital city of Skyrim… There are other things both in the past and present that will also change… Things that I cannot tell you.”

“But there’s always consequences for every choice…”  Saadia pushed.  “You know what will happen if I save them…”

“I know some things.”  He admitted, “But not all.”

“Tell me what you do know.”  Saadia demanded.

“If Winterhold is saved and remains the capital of Skyrim, it will greatly favour the Stormcloaks in the civil war.” 

“Whereas now both sides are reasonably equal.”  Saadia noted.  “And what will become of Sedrel?”

“His attempts will not work.”  Nerien says “There are many possible outcomes; he dies young being the best of them… in many possible futures he kills his best friend Tolfdir before running off the join the Forsworn, a bitter, resentful man.”  Nerien said softly, “He will lead a successful campaign against the Nords, killing 2 Jarls and their families and seizing their land for the Forsworn.  “And that will lead to a massive rebellion across Skyrim that will kill millions.  “Those are just some of the many things that might happen… All options are possible right now.  In this place in time, where the orb cuts across all time…”

“But all those people…”  Saadia answered.

“Do you follow your emotion or your logic Saadia?”  He asked, “You can save the millions who died when Winterhold collapsed into the sea.”

“Why must it be a choice between emotion and logic?  Saadia said, “I always use both to make my decisions.  It gives me a better perspective… more rounded responses…”

“And that is the better way to make decisions.”  Nerien said with a smile.  “With all available input being properly weighed and measured.”  Saadia had the impression she was being tested.  “So what does your heart and mind say Saadia…?  Do you save them?” 

“By altering the timeline…?”  She asked hesitantly.

“Ancano has already done that.  The moment he tapped into the orb he created a set point in time.”  Nerien answered, “It was his actions with the orb, stretching through time and space, that destroyed the city of Winterhold, that created the power surge in the College’s energies to create the Augur, that have many consequences in both the past and the future… his actions go far back in time and far into the future…”  He eyed Saadia closely, “How much are you willing to change?”  He looked down at the city of Winterhold.  Saadia listened to the screams of the people below.  “If you stop Ancano in this place in time…. He will be dead in all times, past and present; the set point in time he created will have never existed… And all those people will live…”

“In this place in time… Time is… Time is Akatosh’s domain…”  Saadia whispered, her mind toying with the idea, her guts clenching, the screams echoing through her whole body.  “But how many others will die if I kill him…?”

Nerien looked at her, a small smile came across his mouth, as if he was proud of her. 

“Sometimes you must make a decision without having all the facts.”  He answered eventually. 

“The screams…”  She stammered and started to draw in energy from the orb.  She saw the line of blue receding, leaving the inn and the longhouse intact, she kept pulling it back, absorbing the power with ease… and she suddenly remembered that fear in Azura’s eyes – the fear of a mortal having that much power…

She looked at Nerien.

“This is a fixed point in time… I’ve already been here haven’t I?”

“Yes, an endless amount of times, an infinite number of versions of you have been in this exact position… and every time we do not know what you will choose.”  Nerien answered. 

She stared at Nerien.

“This is Akatosh’s realm…”  She said softly.  “Leave it…”  Saadia whispered, horrified by her own decision. 

“Leave them to die?”  Nerien said, his eyes drifting to a child, clinging to a tree, crying.  Saadia watched as the ocean gripped her and pulled her away, screaming, crying.  Saadia felt the sob at her throat. 

“Yes…”  She confirmed, tears on her cheeks, “I can’t change the time line any more than it already has been… I’m not Akatosh…  Time is his domain; only Akatosh should be in control of time itself.”  Saadia said, hating the decision, but knowing it was right, “Ancano did this… And I do not seek the power that Ancano sought… I will not interfere with time…”

“And this is what you always end up choosing.”  Nerien said, “Though sometimes it’s a close thing…”

“I know.”  Saadia answered simply and he gave her a quizzical look, “I’ve already done this before.”  She pointed to where the blue ward had stopped when she had stopped drawing in its power, “That’s why some of Winterhold survived at all.”  The blue line of Ancano’s ward stopped right were the cliffs now started.  “I’ll kill him in my timeline… not in all of them.” 

“We were right to trust you.”  He smiled warmly.  “You prove that to us every time.”  She felt herself beginning to descend from above the College; heading back towards her own, exhausted body, “My Order was watching… you have taught us that we must be more involved in this world…”

“I hope I continue to teach you that.”  She said, thinking of how many infinite possibilities there were for Nerien and the Psijic Order to keep track of.

“I’m sure you will.”

The light faded back into the room, she could see the Hall of Elements slowly coming back into focus.

But before she could focus on the room, she was pulled into the Void.

-//-

She could hear the beatings of wings. 

“Akatosh.”  She greeted him, even though she could not see him yet. 

He landed, transforming into a humanoid figure as he walked towards her. 

“You have honoured me again, Saadia.”  He said.

“By not meddling in your domain?”  She asked and he bowed his head to her.  “It’s not my place.”

“Ah, but you could have.”  He answered. 

“Could have does not equate to should have.”  Saadia answered simply, “I don’t know what your plan with me is… but I know it’s not to replace you.  If it were; you’d let yourself die and recreate the Dragonborn line.  Instead you’re all determined to give me a lot of power, without it ending your lives… you’re not building me to replace you… but you are building me to serve you; to serve your purposes.”

“Yes.”  Akatosh answered, “A servant that does not worship us.”

“No.”  Saadia answered.  “And I never will.”

“But still you do us greater honour than many of those that do worship us.” 

“And you honour me… and serve me… by protecting me, blessing me, giving me more and more power.”  Saadia noted, “It’s reciprocal.”

“Indeed.”  Akatosh said with a wise smile, “And now you have a gift from Magnus.  The very power of his passion and creativity, swirling around inside of you… and his staff that can contain infinite power for you to use.”

“Infinite…?”

“Indeed.  You have been able to bend the staff to your will.  It will serve you until the day you die, or until Magnus himself comes to claim it.”  Akatosh said, “In the past, the staff always ceased to serve those that owned it within a few days.  They were unworthy.” 

“I see.”  Saadia answered, “But Magnus didn’t mean for me to have some of his power or his staff… It’s not really a gift.” 

“No… but we meant for you to have it.” 

“I know what the staff does, what does the power of his passion do?”  Saadia asked, feeling the power of the orb in her veins.

“His power is sunlight itself.”  Akatosh answered, “think of it as a kind of inoculation.” 

“Inoculation?”

“Against the darkness that is yet to come.”  He answered.  “Do not be afraid; it is necessary.  And remember the allies you make will help you in your quest to defeat both Alduin and the Thalmor.”

“How could I ever forget that?”  She said and then gave a grim smile.  “And also to bend Padomay away from mass destruction… as the Spirits told the Psijics.”  She said tightly and Akatosh chuckled, nodding his head. 

“Hopefully that too.  But you may not realise that allies aren’t always about what they can do for you… sometimes it’s about them not doing something.”  Akatosh said cryptically.  Saadia sighed and he gave a small smile. 

“They call you Spirits instead of Gods.”  Saadia noted.

“Can we not be both?”  Akatosh asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Is everything we mortals believe true then?”

“It is not true that ending Mundus will return you to us.  That will simply end all of creation, including us.”  He reminded her. 

“But a lot of what we believe is true?”  Saadia guessed.

“So you should not fight with those that believe differently than you do.”  He advised, “Not that you do.  You do not believe in Gods.  Not really.” 

“Not really.”  Saadia agreed.  “I’ll never worship you… But I know you are very powerful beings and you have a plan.”  He nodded once in response.

“You did not change the time line.”  He reiterated, “Thank you for that respect.”

“Why would you thank me?  I’m merely serving your will.” 

“You make your own decisions Saadia, even as we build you to be more powerful; we do not know if you will choose to serve our purpose.  We will not take your free will from you.” 

“Thank you.”  Saadia said, feeling strangely honoured by this; she knew they could simply bend her to their wills.  “And… sorry about the not worshipping thing… I know you’re more powerful than me… I know that you created us and we owe you much… I’m just not one for worship, you now?”  She mumbled. 

“And we did not create Mundus to be worshipped.”  Akatosh told her, “But being respected… that’s appreciated.”  He touched her face gently, “I was right to grant the Power of my Blood to you.  It was in your bloodline anyway from Talos.”  Saadia nodded, listening to him closely, “But it grew weaker over the centuries; as was my desire.  It was only when the threat of Alduin grew again that I knew it was time to reignite the blood in your family line… I held it back from your grandmother, and then I held it back from your mother; it could have very easily been her… but I wasn’t sure she was strong enough.”

“My mother is the strongest person I know.”  Saadia countered.

“You had better revise that thinking”.  Akatosh advised.  “You, Saadia, are the strongest of all mortals, and you were before we blessed you with our gifts.  It is why we chose you.” 

“You honour me.”  Saadia answered, and she meant it.

“And you honour us, Dragonborn.”  He touched her cheek again.  “You may be the last being I create in this realm, but you far overshadow the first being I ever created and all that followed him.”  He told her and Saadia felt her chest swell with pride.  “I am proud of you.  Remember that.”

-//-

And light returned to her vision.

She was standing in the Hall of Elements.  Ancano was dead at her feet. The staff was in her hand.  Her whole body was exhausted.  Her soul ached for the millions of lives lost.  She took a shuddering breath in and let it out slowly. 

She heard a groan and saw Tolfdir helping Aranea to her feet. 

“I knew you could do it!”  Tolfdir called to her as she started walking towards him.  Aranea put a hand to her head and looked around the Hall.

“What do we do now?”  Saadia asked, putting the staff in her satchel. 

“I...”  He stopped and stared up at the orb, it was spinning on its axis, agitated, the energy rippling from it.  “I don't know.  Ancano is gone, but whatever he's done to the Eye doesn't seem to have stopped.  I have no idea what to do!”

And then 3 Psijics quite suddenly teleported into the room; Quaranir appeared right in front of Saadia and took her hand, a huge smile on his face. 

“We knew you would succeed.”  He told her, “Your victory here justifies our continuing belief in you.  You have proven yourself more than worthy to guide the College of Winterhold.”  He said and Saadia’s eyes opened wide in surprise, “Nerien has gained permission for us to intervene…”  She could see how triumphant that was for them.  “This is Tandil and Gelebros, they will help with this situation.”  He said as they positioned themselves on either side of the orb.

“Help how?”  Tolfdir asked, curious. 

“The Eye has grown unstable.  It cannot remain here, or else it may destroy your College and this world.”  Quaranir replied, Saadia nodded; she knew this.  He turned to Tolfdir, answering his question.  “It must be secured.  Ancano's actions prove the world is not ready for such a thing; and a great many things that are obscured to you are quite clear to us.”  He said looking over at the dead Thalmor, then back to Tolfdir, “We shall safeguard it... for now.  But it will be returned to you in the future.”  He turned to Saadia, “At the right time, i/t will be returned to its home - to the people of Skyrim, it will not be used or hoarded by the Psijic Order; I promise this to you.”  She nodded, accepting his words, “Tandil and Gelebros will remove it and take it to the island of Artaeum.  The Order extends an invitation to you Dovahkiin; to visit whenever you wish, once Alduin is dead.”  He said, “You now have the opportunity to maintain your College, and carry on with your lives.  You have our gratitude, Arch-Mage Saadia.”

“Dovahkiin… you… I don’t hear a lot of Elves calling me that… or caring about that.”  Saadia said, staring into his golden eyes, flecks of grass green making them seem alive with light and joy.

“The Spirits guide you.  Of course we Psijics care about that.”  Quaranir put his hand over her heart.  “This is what you are Dragonborn… never forget it.”

The Psijics faded away with the orb.  Saadia was rather sorry to see Quaranir go; he made her forget about her grief and exhaustion.

But he was gone.

“You've done it!”  Tolfdir congratulated her, his enthusiasm tempered by grief, “The College is safe again, thanks to your work.”  He took her hand affectionately, “I knew you had it in you.  I daresay the Psijics are right.  There's no one more deserving to be Arch-Mage, in my opinion.  The Arch-Mage's quarters are yours.”  He said handing her a key.  “I shall be here for advice, should you need me.”

“You should probably be the Master-Wizard Tolfdir.”  Saadia said instantly. 

“Me?”  Tolfdir asked, stunned, “Well… I hadn’t expected… alright then!”

“I have a few things to do, then I will retire to my quarters Tolfdir; I’m exhausted.”  Saadia told him, “Come with me to the town?”

“Of course.”  Tolfdir agreed readily. 

They walked out to the town, where the people were already celebrating; the wraiths had all been defeated not long after Ancano had died.

Tarryn excitedly greeted her now that the battle as over and Drevis was with her.  He took her hand but they said nothing; he blended slightly with her so they could express their thoughts and feelings fully and silently. 

“You did it!”  Faralda said excitedly, giving her a hug, the other mages came to celebrate with Saadia as well, everyone milling around, congratulating her.

“Everyone!”  Tolfdir got their attention, “The Psijic Order has declared Saadia our new Arch-Mage.”  He told them all. 

“If there are any objections, I-” Saadia began to say.

“Having the Dragonborn as Arch-Mage will be very good for our relationship with the Nords!”  Faralda said excitedly. 

“I think that’s that decided.”  Drevis agreed, obviously delighted.  All the mages seemed to agree so Saadia accepted her new role.  She saw Jarl Korir and his men looking on, not sure what to do now.

“Alright,” Saadia got straight to business, “We have a lot of cleaning up to do around here and at the College… So, let’s do that, then tomorrow night we can have a real celebration for we, every single one of us, have played a part in saving all of Mundus.  So, we shall celebrate, here, in the town square, everyone is invited.”

“I’ll not allow it!”  Jarl Korir said sharply.  “I thank you for your help in this disaster.  But you all caused it.”  He said with an air of disdain around him.

“Jarl Korir, I know you have a lot of distrust, even hatred for the College and for magic.  But listen to me, friend.  It was not the College that destroyed Winterhold 80 years ago.  It was a Thalmor agent named Ancano.”  Everyone stared at her in disbelief.  “He tapped into the power of the Gods themselves in an attempt to destroy all of Mundus, and his actions reached out across time and space.  What he did here today, has been felt in Winterhold many times in the past, and it will be felt many times in the future.”

“Fascinating…”  Tolfdir barely breathed the word. 

“I killed him this day, but his actions have created a fixed place in time that could not be undone.”  She explained.

“How can I know you tell me the truth that it wasn’t them?”  He asked, casting a distrusting eye over them.

“If them fighting by your side is not enough to convince you of their hearts, then perhaps my word as Dragonborn will be.”  She answered. 

“The Thalmor…”  He whispered venomously. 

“Your true enemy is, and always has been the Thalmor.”  Saadia told him.  “Now work with us Korir, because I intend to bring both the College and Winterhold back to their glory.  With or without your help.”

There was a moment of silence, everyone looking from Saadia to Korir.

“I will allow this celebration, then we will see what the future holds for us, shall we?”  He said cautiously.

“That’s good enough for now Jarl Korir.”  Saadia answered.  “Faralda, can you coordinate the repairs to the town?”

“Yes of course Arch-Mage!”  Faralda answered.

“Sergius, I want you to coordinate the repairs to the College.” 

“I’m on it!”  He answered happily. 

“And when we celebrate tomorrow, we celebrate like the Nords.”  Saadia answered, “For the day after that, we grieve.  Colette, I want you to arrange the funeral of Arch-Mage Savos and Master-Wizard Mirabelle.”

“Of course, Arch-Mage.”  She said, lowering her head.  They all hung their heads in sorrow.

“And everyone in the town is invited to the College, to attend the funerals of two heroes who gave their lives to save us all.”  Saadia declared.  “Alright everyone, let’s get to it.” 

Faralda immediately starting picking the people she wanted to stay in town with her and Saadia turned to Aranea.  Korir ordered for food to be brought out for everyone who was helping and for his men to follow the orders of the mages.

“Thank you for all of your help Aranea; I couldn’t have gotten through this without you.”

“It has been an honour Guardian.”  Aranea answered, “But I need to return to the shrine of Azura to tend to it.  But I would be more than willing to return to your side after that.”  She said. 

“I was hoping you could do a job for me.”  Saadia said, “I will need to build place to keep some of the powerful and sometimes evil artefacts I have, safely stored, to keep them out of dangerous hands.” 

“You wish me to help build this place?”

“Yes, and to be its keeper.”  Saadia added.

“A big task.”  Aranea said with a smile, “But… but it fits with the last vision Azura gave to me… and her last words.  She told me that my fate belonged to you.” 

“You don’t belong to me Aranea.  But you are my friend.”  Saadia said, “Please come to the celebration, and the funerals before you leave?”

“Of course, my friend.”  Aranea answered, “and once I am gone; you will know where to find me when you need me for your task.” 

“At the shrine to Azura.” 

“I will help with cleaning up now.”  Aranea said, squeezing Saadia’s hand before turning away to help.

Saadia looked around; everyone was exhausted and busy. 

“Go to your room.”  Drevis said appearing beside her, some rubble in his hands; he was moving it to the side as per Faralda’s orders.  “Get some rest.” 

“You’re all exhausted and working hard; I should too.”  Saadia countered.

“We didn’t kill Ancano.”  He said.  “No one will begrudge you taking a few minutes to gather yourself and get some food, perhaps a nap.  Come and help afterwards.”

“I do have to see to the Arch-Mage’s quarters.”  She said.  “I’ll be back as soon as possible.  The damage is worse down here.”  She said looking around, “You’ll need more help down here.”

He gave her a nod and she went back up to the College.

Mirabelle and Savos had been laid in the Hall of Elements, Colette was putting flowers around them while Phinis and Sergius looked at the damage the Hall had sustained, J’zargo and Brelyna awaiting commands. 

She went in and looked at their bodies, hardly able to look at them; her heart hurt so much to see them like this.

She turned away and went to the door to upstairs.  Saadia used the key Tolfdir had given her to unlock the Arch-Mage’s quarters. 

She climbed the stairs, her emotions clenching her stomach. 

When she came to his room she walked straight to the garden, looking around at the beautiful inside garden, its lights and flowers just as beautiful as when she had first seen them

She had half expected them to have died now that Aren Savos laid dead downstairs. 

She looked around slowly.  It seemed so wrong to be in here and to not have Savos telling her something wise.  Guiding her kindly.  Of all the apprentices, she’d come up here the most.  She thought about the rainy day when everyone else had been practising wards outside; trying not to get wet by using the ward, and she’d ended up here in his room, talking about nothing in particular, reading books together, discussing Dunmer politics in Morrowind.  A conversation of little importance, of no consequence… but a dear and special day to her. 

She sat down in the chair she’d first seen him in.  It hadn’t even been that long ago; but still he had made a deep impression on her.  He’d become an important part of her life.  She’d miss him. 

And then her mind turned to Mirabelle; the way she had cared for her like a mother…

The endless patience and advice she’d given Saadia, how she’d defended all the apprentices from Ancano, how she’d loaned and then given Saadia clothes when she’d run out… brought her food when she forgot to eat, made sure her water barrel was always filled…ordered in her favourite ale…

Like a mother.

Saadia wept. 

 

***

 

They had been working for hours in the town, but it was finally starting to look better.  Dremoras had been conjured to do brickwork, Fire Atronachs to melt metal for simple mends. 

A courier came up to Saadia while she was holding some bricks in place for a very grumpy Dremora who was cementing them in place. 

He told her that there was a new museum opening up in Dawnstar and she had been personally invited to it. 

“Um thanks…”  She said, “Put the invite in my pocket?”  She asked and the courier gingerly did so.  “Is no one else invited?”

“Nope.”  The courier said with a shrug and then took off at an incredible speed.

She pulled a face and the Dremora sighed grumpily. 

She had been working on fixing the back wall of the longhouse for hours; several wraiths had realised that there were people in there and that the only entrance in had been guarded, so they’d tried breaking through the back wall.  They had replaced some of the wood easily enough, but lower down the brick foundations had been severely damaged. 

When she came out from behind the longhouse she was surprised to see Quaranir working on the inn, his robes were nowhere to be seen, he wore ordinary pants and a tunic, his hair pulled back, sweating and straining, the same as everyone else, working to fix the town of Winterhold. 

They said nothing to each other; Faralda kept everyone too busy, and Saadia was happy to take her orders, after all – she’d put Faralda in charge of this operation.

They worked till late in the evening, but the town was in good working condition when they finally headed back up to the College to bathe and nap before dinner.

Saadia returned to the Arch-Mage’s quarters and gently put her vial of Savos’s ghost ashes on the table, not sure what to do with them yet.  But they belonged in here.  At least for now.  She’d decide later on if they needed to be elsewhere. 

That night every mage at the College ate together.  It was a bittersweet meal; they mourned their losses but celebrated their victories. 

It wasn’t a late night; everyone was completely exhausted.  Saadia showed Aranea to her old bedroom and then went up to Savos’s… no, her quarters again. 

She looked around, not sure she could sleep here yet. 

She knew she would be welcome in Drevis’s bed.  He would sleep beside her quite happily and peacefully, and he would be warm and comforting.

But Saadia didn’t want to sleep.

Part of her wanted to turn into a werewolf and run all the way back to Whiterun; Farkas would know what to do with her…

But she had a feeling that there was someone in town that she’d only get one chance to spend the night with. 

So she slipped out of the College and headed back to Winterhold, hoping that he was still there.

She went into the Frozen Hearth inn and saw that most of the town was still drinking, and most were utterly drunk and rowdy; singing and laughing.  They had survived.  The town was safe and working fine now. 

She looked around the crowded inn and saw Quaranir sitting with a spiced wine, a book and a smile on his face, watching the Humans celebrating, looking down at his book every now and then, but not being able to stop himself from looking up.

She went over and sat next to him. 

“I was hoping you’d come.”  He said, closing his book and turning to look at her, the amusing antics of the drunken Humans now completely forgotten. 

“You have to go back.”  She knew.

“I do.”  He said, motioning for the bartended to bring another 2 drinks, “And soon.”

“Will Tamriel ever see the Psijics again?”  She asked, accepting the drink.

“Of course.”  He answered, finishing off his drink and accepting the new one.  “Nerien and I are arguing for us to return to the world.  It needs our counsel.”

“I agree.  And there’s plenty of temptations and fun to be had out here.”  She noted with a glint in her eye and a cheeky grin.  He nodded.

“Yes there are.” 

His golden skin was absolutely beautiful; Saadia was astounded by his beauty. 

Nelacar came to his door and complained about the noise.  And quite suddenly the noise and colour and movement in the room faded away. 

“You didn’t have to freeze everyone.”  She said, looking from Nelacar to Quaranir. 

“I can sense that you are concerned about seeing Nelacar.”  He said simply. 

“We could always finish this conversation in your room.”  She said suggestively.  He took a deep breath, hesitating.  “Is that not allowed… you being a monk…?  And an Altmer…?”  Saadia remembered Drevis saying that Altmer and Bosmer were not permitted to blend with Humans unless married to them, she knew from Nelacar that many Altmer simply chose not to have sex with Humans at all because of that. 

“It is not… expressly… forbidden.”  He said slowly, “but... it has been a long time since any of us Psijics partook in… privacy… with a woman…”  He said, looking very uncomfortable; embarrassed even. 

“I’m sorry.”  Saadia said earnestly, “I shouldn’t have been so forward.  I have a bad habit of doing that.”  She looked down at her hands, “I just… I don’t know… I wish you got to hang around for longer.”

“As do I.”  He said and Saadia could hear just how much he meant that, “I would very much like to know you better.”  He cleared his throat.  “Have you… have you… been with an Elf male before?”  He asked slowly, carefully, stuttering slightly over his words.  It was endearing and Saadia couldn’t help but smile at his nervousness. 

“Yes.  A Dunmer.”  She answered honestly. 

“Ah…”  Quaranir answered, looking down, “Yes they share the blending indiscriminately.”  He noted in a soft voice.  Saadia couldn’t tell if he was glad or disappointed that she had been with an Elven male before. 

She supposed that on one hand, it meant that she knew what to expect in terms of genitals so that would be less to explain… but on the other hand it meant that she knew what to expect in terms of the blending, so she’d be able to compare.

“And Altmer don’t.”  She noted. 

“No…”  Quaranir said, “It is… mostly forbidden.”  He said reluctantly, “But I believe the logic and reasoning behind the decision to control it was flawed.”  He said with a completely even tone; it seemed like he’d thought about this a lot recently.  “Instead of attempting to control how people have sex, they should have been teaching men how to do it properly and how to correct mistakes without shame.”  He reasoned, “But far too often, responsibility for things like this are never laid at the feet they should be laid at.”  He looked down at his drink. 

“Yeah I had a bad experience with Nelacar in which he did not take responsibility for his mistakes.”  Saadia said, “Not fun.”  She shook her head, “Thankfully the Dunmer I spoke of managed to fix Nelacar’s mistakes.”

“Very lucky…”  Quaranir said, obviously concerned that she had been through that.  

Saadia could see he looked uncomfortable.

“Is it getting too much to hold the freeze?”  She asked.

“It’s difficult… but…”  His eyes went to Nelacar.  She watched his brows furrow. 

“Look, we can go into your room and not do anything other than talk…”  She offered, “I’m not going to force you to-”

“If I take you into my room…” He said softly, “I may not be able to stop myself from taking you up on your offer…”

“I see.”  Saadia answered, her brows furrowing now.  “And that would be a bad thing… or?” 

“I am currently debating with myself whether I should just…”  He turned to look at her, a look of embarrassment on his face.  “It’s quite common for Elves… Especially those that dedicate themselves to mysticism as I have.  But I understand it is something of an embarrassment amongst Humans.”

“What?”  Saadia shook her head; she didn’t know what he meant.

“I am 850 years old.”  He told her, “and I have never…”

“Oh…”  Saadia understood. 

“The desire does not go away simply because you are a monk, hidden away on an island…”  He said in a slightly hurried tone, wanting to explain it to her, “Especially since it is not entirely forbidden and it is not a vow we take… there is just no female monks and… I only like females…” 

“I see.”

“It is much easier for those of us that like males.”  He noted.  “But even then… it’s not entirely permitted either…”

“I see…”

“But after a while, you grow accustomed to the thought of never…”  He looked down at his drink, “of dying without ever having…”  He looked back at her.  “Why would you even wish to partake in sex with me?”  He asked bluntly, obviously confused by her attraction to him.

“You are very attractive.”  She answered.

“But inexperienced.”

“Well everyone has to start somewhere.”  She said with a shrug.  “Your level of experience doesn’t affect your attractiveness.” 

“And I am also very old.”  He added.

“Not that old by some Elven standards.”  Saadia answered, remembering having a similar conversation with Drevis. 

“No…”  He agreed thoughtfully, “Psijics are expected to live over 3000 years.  That is very, very old by Elven standards.”  He noted.

“So you’re practically a young man by Psijic standards.”  She said with a cheeky grin and he chortled slightly, obviously enjoying her words. 

“Hardly.”   He leaned closer to her, desire in his eyes, “I could make many mistakes.”  He said softly, very worried for her, because he desired her so much.  “It wouldn’t be safe…”

“We could be physical only.”  She suggested, “if you’re worried…”  She saw excited hope come into his eyes.

“We could….”  He said as if he hadn’t thought of that, a grin coming to his mouth, “We could.”  He repeated. 

“And if you want to experience blending… and aren’t afraid to do the forbidden,” She teased, “Well, you’ll fix your mistakes, won’t you?”

“Of course.”  He answered immediately, “It is forbidden though…”  He mumbled.

“Who would know?” 

“The Spirits would know… although it’s very debateable if they even care about such things as our bed-partners…” 

“Alright…”  Saadia wasn’t sure what to say to that, “Well… I’m willing to try if you want to try.  I trust you.  And if you’re patient and can communicate well, we should manage just fine.”  She said firmly. 

“Psijics must wear patience like our skin.”  He answered, “We live a very long time due to our race and Magicks.”  He looked away, clearly thinking it through.  “I am… very tempted…”

“Well I can’t tell you what to do Quaranir.”  Saadia said warmly, taking a sip of her drink, “It’s up to you; I’ll follow your lead.”  She reassured him, “But I want you to know that I came here to spend the night with you.  Now we can do that any way you want.  Talking, drinking, making love… or you can tell me to leave if that’s what you want or need.  And I’ll do as I’m told.  There’s no pressure, no hurt feelings.  I don’t want you to feel like you have to spend time with me, or have sex with me, or anything like that.  I mean it.”  She said honestly. 

He looked down at his drink again.   

“I… do not know…”  He whispered reluctantly.

“Then don’t do it.”  She said giving him a warm smile, “It’s okay, I’m not hurt.  You must know that it’s right for you if you’re going to do it.  That’s what I want, alright?” 

“No…”  He shook his head, “I’m afraid I haven’t been very clear.”  He said, looking her in the eye.  The chemistry between them was incredible and Saadia found herself leaning forward.  “I very much want to make love to you.  But I am afraid I will be… terrible… at it.”  He confessed.

“Oh…”

“Or that I will hurt you with blending.”  He took her hand gently, “That is why I hesitate, not from lack of wanting to lay with you, or lack of desire for you… I want this very much… I am simply… afraid.” 

“I’ve got nowhere to be tonight, or tomorrow…”  She did have to be at the party tomorrow evening, but that had already been mostly organised, so she just had to turn up.  She moved closer to him, putting a hand on his chest.  “We can work on making you exceptional at love making in that time.”  She said seductively.  She saw desire for her burning in his eyes. 

“You would do that for me?” 

“I’m doing it as much for me.”  She told him and he smiled, remembering that she would enjoy it too. 

“I am very excited to try…”  He said with a lustful smile, and then his face fell slightly.  “Perhaps too excited.”

“No such thing.”  She took his hand.  “Which is your room?”  He pointed to the one of the far left.  “Come on then.”  She said, “And so much for it being difficult; you’ve kept everyone frozen for a long time!”  She said as they stood up.  The colours returned and the people started to sing and drink and laugh loudly again.  No one except for Nelacar seemed to have noticed anything.  And Nelacar just rubbed his temple angrily and went back into his room, slamming the door. 

“Why were you hoping I’d come if you… weren’t sure?”  She asked as they went into his room.

“Not being sure didn’t change my desire, both to know you better and to lay with you.”  He answered honestly.  “Even though I was nervous of wanting you as I do, I would still get my wishes if we simply sat and talked all night.”  He answered, “Should I not be able to… go through with it, as far as I saw it; I would win no matter what… if you showed up.” 

“Did you stay an extra night hoping I would?”

“Am I that transparent?”  He asked with an amused grin.

“What did the Order say about that?”  She shared his grin.

“Oh, I told them I wanted to help clean up the town.”  He said with a chuckle, “I don’t think Nerien believed me.” 

“I think he was about to ask me if I liked you.”  Saadia said and sat down at the small table in his room.

“Truly?”  He looked surprised and sat down opposite her.

“Apparently, I am that transparent.”  She said with a cheeky grin that made him laugh.

“You are entirely fascinating.”  He said, “It won’t surprise you to know that I have never met a person like you before.”

“Being stuck on an island that’s hidden from the world?”  She teased, “How surprising!”  He laughed, forgetting his self-consciousness for a moment, his eyes rarely leaving her face. 

“I am looking forward to the Psijic Order opening up to the world again.”  He declared, “and that has begun with the invitation we extended to you, to visit us.”  He looked at her tentatively.  “Do you suppose you will?”

“It’s a pity that that pleasure will have to wait until after I’ve defeated Alduin.”  She said, “Because I very much want to visit your home.” 

“I look forward to it.”  He said with a smile. 

“So… shall we begin physically, then see how you feel about blending?”  She asked. 

“Yes, that sounds acceptable.”  He agreed.

“How does one… get a penis if not blending?”  She asked; she couldn’t remember what Drevis had said about that, “Is it like when you masturbate?”  She furrowed her brows. 

“Uh… I…”

“Too forward?”

“It’s just not a conversation I’ve ever had before.”  He admitted with a nervous chuckle.  “But I enjoy your openness.”  He reassured her, “I do not… masturbate… physically.”  He said, “It’s all mental for me.”

“So…”  Saadia tried to wrap her head around that, “You’ve never had a penis?”

“Oh, no… I have.  When I was younger I would give myself one, to see what it looked like.  It was very difficult to do.  But I hear it’s much easier to do when you’re serving a sexual partner… it’s what we’re built for.” 

“Okay.”  Saadia laughed.  “And have you ejaculated?”

“You shall think me too inexperienced.”  He answered.

“That’s alright!”  She reassured him, putting a hand on his arm, “The Dunmer man I was with hadn’t ejaculated all that much – just 3 times in his whole life; and I understand why Elves often don’t ejaculate, especially since sex can be so pleasurable for you without it.  But he finds the experience very pleasurable and he does it very often with me now; in fact he tends to do it every time now.  So if you want to try that; I’m comfortable with it.  And it’s fine if you don’t.” 

“So it is an ongoing relationship?”  He asked delicately.

“Is that a problem for you?”

“No, I just…”  He looked down, “Many Altmer are raised with the idea that long term intimate relationships between Humans and Mer cannot last…”  He looked up at her, “That the relationship cannot be happy, and even if you manage to stay with them, you will always outlive them…” 

“Most of that isn’t true.”  Saadia answered simply.  “And he says the joy is worth the sorrow.” 

“Indeed.”  Quaranir said thoughtfully.  “I have lived such an insular life.  You must think me a fool.”

“No.”  Saadia answered.  “I’ve lived a very insular life too.”

“So, I’m not entirely sure what to do.”  He admitted, “Perhaps… I should ask what you would like from… um…”

“Oh just make it whatever kind of penis you want, and we’ll go from there.”  Saadia answered, wanting to put him at ease.  “You know, it was only a little over a year ago that I first started having sex.  I’d never been touched or kissed…”  She reached across the table and took his hand, “I honestly don’t mind your inexperience.  I’m quite inexperienced too.”  She stood up, still holding his hand and walked around the table to stand in front of him.  She wasn’t wearing her armour; it was a mess, and it needed repairs.  She was wearing a simple tunic and pants and she pulled the tunic up over her head.

She wasn’t expecting Quaranir to reach out and touch her; she expected him to wait for her to be undressed as Drevis had the first time.  But as she pulled the tunic over her head, she felt his fingertips on her stomach.  She looked down at his gold fingers on her black skin, as she threw her shirt across the room.  Quaranir swallowed hard, his eyes following his fingertips across her smooth skin. 

“You’re so very soft.”  He marvelled. 

“Try my shoulders.”  She said with a grin. 

He looked up at her and slowly stood, a look of wonder in his eyes as he gently ran his fingers over her muscles shoulders. 

“Yes, still soft… but also hard.”  He said, clearly delighted by her body.  “Your body is made up of wonderful curves and angles.”  He said as he ran his finger along her collar bone.  “I hope it’s not impertinent to touch you so?”  He asked, his eyes flicking up to hers.

“No.”  She answered, “That’s the point of what we’re doing here.  You can touch me however you want, unless I say otherwise.” 

“Yes, of course.  And, likewise; you may touch me as you wish; I doubt I will have cause to stop you.”  He answered, his eyes dropping back to her collar bone, his thumb caressing the front of her throat.

“But I will stop at any time you want.”  Saadia made it clear and he nodded as he slowly let his fingertips trace down her chest to her breast, his eyes following his fingers.  Saadia watched his face; there was something so incredible about watching a man with the knowledge and wisdom of over 800 years, 9 full lifetimes for Humans… being utterly new to something; staring in complete wonder. 

“Does this feel good for you?”  He asked as he cupped her breast, his eyes going back to hers.

“Yes.”  She answered, “But let’s not take my word for it; let me show you how good it feels to be touched.”  Saadia answered, gently undoing the buttons of his robe.  He let it fall to the floor, and Saadia was again surprised; all the Elves she knew were far too proper to let their clothes touch the floor.  He helped her pull his tunic off, his eyes alive with excitement, his hands instantly returning to her skin as soon as his shirt hit the floor.  She put her fingertips on his chest near his collarbone, tickling along his skin.  He made a soft noise of approval as she ran her fingers up his throat to his jawline. 

“How do your fingers feel so good on my skin?”  He asked as he fingers caressed his cheek.  “I touch my own cheeks to shave every few days, and yet…”  He marvelled. 

“So now you know how good your hands feel on my skin.”  She said as she ran her hands down his chest.  He had a narrow frame; thinner than Drevis, but still with small tight muscles under his luscious golden skin.  She pressed her breasts into his chest and spread her hands out over his back and he bit his bottom lip as his eyes went to her lips, his hands finding her hips.  She could hear his heart drumming in his chest; he was nervous, even as he stared at her lips like a starving man who would only know sustenance by kissing them.  She tilted her chin up, opening her lips; giving him the visual cues to kiss her, wondering if he’d know how to read them, given just how secluded his life had been.  But she wanted him to do this in his own time.  In Saadia’s opinion, sex should always be pleasurable and consensual and suited to the people doing it; meaning that she had very different sex with Drevis than she did with Farkas – because she had the sex that suited her relationships with both of these men.  But when one of the people involved in it was so nervous, as Quaranir was, it felt important to Saadia to be extra careful with making sure he was comfortable, that there was consent at every step of the way, that he knew she wanted him and was happy with how things were going.  So she would take it at his pace without question.  Saadia closed her eyes, and ran her hands down his back, pulling him closer still.

And then his lips gently touched hers momentarily.

There was a moment of silence.

And then she heard him holding his breath as he kissed her gently again, his lips opening slightly wider. 

And then again, this time his tongue gently touching hers.  Saadia guided him gently, opening her mouth wider, and he followed her lead, deepening their kiss. 

And then he stopped, having to take a breath.  He laughed at himself, and Saadia grinned, stroking his golden hair, long and soft, flowing down his back. 

“I mustn’t forget to breathe.”  He laughed nervously. 

“Oh, I don’t know; sex is often breathless.”  Saadia said in a breathy voice, her lips brushing his. 

“I can believe it.”  He barely breathed the words, his mind completely focussed on wanting to kiss her again.  Saadia led him into the kissing slowly, gently; and he followed her lead perfectly; he was attentive, that was for sure.  And eager. 

But when she started to kiss his neck, he groaned loudly, and forgot about following her lead. 

Saadia didn’t mind; she liked how much he was enjoying her mouth on his skin.  She kissed down his chest slowly, savouring the taste of his skin and the sound of his groans of pleasure. 

But when her fingers went to the laces of his pants he shook his head.

“No…”  He whispered, “It won’t do…”

“No?”  She asked, looking at him with concern, her hands dropping from his pants. 

He put his hands on her cheeks.

“I must know what it is you want.”  He explained, “I can’t simply have any old penis, I must have what will please you most…”  He shook his head, clearly not able to understand it.  “I’ve never felt anything like this before, Saadia, I am sorry, but I must… It’s what us Altmer men are built for.  I don’t know how any of us could only be physical… no wonder so few of us lay with Humans.”

“It’s okay!”  She reassured him, touching his face.  “I trust you.”  She told him.

“It’s illegal…”  He whispered and then shook his head; he clearly didn’t care.  “I’ll just blend to get a proper assessment of what you want, and then we’ll continue as if I didn’t have this… foolish outburst.”  He said, embarrassed.  “It’s just… more than any other Elven race, Altmer men must please their sexual partners.  It’s an imperative need, whereas in other Elven men it is slightly less mandatory.  I did not know if this was only for Altmer partners or any partner…”

“Turns out it’s for any partner huh?”  She said with a grin.

“It would seem so.”  He put his fingers on her cheek, “I just know I could not continue without knowing what you need for maximum pleasure.”  He took a deep breath and then another, focusing on her eyes.  “I’ve never done this before.”  He whispered anxiously.

“Close your eyes.”  He did as she said.  “Feel your skin against mine.”  She whispered, putting his hands on her waist, repeating Drevis’s words to her.  “Know that we are both more than our bodies.  More than our physicality.”  She talked him through his nerves.  She knew he knew how to do this – it was natural to him.  So she aimed at soothing him with these words of guidance, “we are also emotions, energy, thoughts, all just below the surface.  And everything you are, touches everything I am, when our skin touches.  And if you pay attention…. You can feel that.”  She blended slightly with him, to help show the way, to ease his concerns, and he gasped slightly.

“You know how to blend?”  He was astonished.

“He taught me.”  Saadia answered, “But I’m, not very good at it!” 

“I can feel…”  He breathed deeply, gently letting his energy blend into Saadia’s.  “Yes… I can feel… you…”

“And I can feel you.”  Saadia answered, putting her hands over his. 

“I wasn’t prepared for how pleasurable this is…”  He said with another gasp.  “And we’re not even trying to be sexual yet…”

“Blending always makes my whole body tingle.”  Saadia agreed.

“Why didn’t I do this sooner?”  He said with a laugh.

“Hmmm – something about a secret Order that’s secreted away on a secret island?”  Saadia answered with a grin.

“Oh damn, I forgot about that.”  He answered with a grin; they were both just enjoying being blended, without even trying to discover anything about each other yet.  “The pleasure of my energy mingling with yours is… beyond anything I’ve ever experienced.”

“I know what you mean.”  She agreed, “And it’s only going to get better.”  Saadia said with an inviting smile. 

Saadia could sense the urgency in him, the eagerness to explore all of her; the excitement of this newness, the bliss calling to him.  But over-riding that was the largest part of himself; a patient, cautious energy that was only far too aware of the damage he could do to her if he wasn’t careful. 

Saadia knew she could trust him; she could feel that in his energy.

She sunk deeper into the blending, opening herself up to him. 

And then, ever so gently, she felt him asking the questions of her body.  She could feel the tension in his body; he wasn’t sure how to find what he wanted, and he wasn’t willing to push her.  That was good; Drevis had never pushed her.  But Nelacar had.  Saadia knew which was better – which was the right way to do this. 

“Just sit with it.”  Saadia said gently, “My body will tell you…” 

“There’s just so much… information…”  He whispered, “I don’t know where to look…”

“Well… just try something.”  She said with a shrug.

“What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t.”  She answered simply.  “You’ll be careful.”

“I do not wish to violate you.” 

“I know.”  She stroked his face.  “Try probing into my energy.”  She invited him in. 

“I’m not even sure what to do… what I’m looking for…”

“Feel your way through it.”  She advised, and his eyes dropped to her chest; he wanted to feel the rhythm of her heartbeat.

“Alright.”  He said, getting into the rhythm of her heartbeat.  “Let’s go exploring…”  She felt his energy start to gently surge through her body; it felt ticklish and good and she started to laugh.  “Is it alright?”  He checked in on her.

“Yes.”  She laughed, feeling his energy skipping across her skin, gently sinking in deeper-

And then she felt a strange wave of nausea.

“This doesn’t feel right…”

“Stop…”

“Oh…”  He pulled back his energy and the nausea passed instantly.

“Don’t pull completely back.”  She told him and he withdrew no further.  “Whatever you were doing there, wasn’t good for me, that’s all.”

“Did it do any damage to you?”  He asked, clearly upset, and deeply concerned for her. 

“I don’t think so.  I just felt like I might throw up, that’s all.” 

“Oh.”  He chuckled nervously, “Alright… that’s my inexperience showing.  I’m so sorry.”  He furrowed his brows, in embarrassment and an even deeper concern for her; he’d just made his first mistake - he’d allowed too much of his energy to flood into her too fast.  He had read that this could cause nausea in Humans.  It left no damage, but it was unpleasant.

“Sex is like that.”  She shrugged, “I’ve had men crush me under their body, ram it in too hard, kneel on my hair – that hurts, squeeze my breasts too hard, bite me, puke mid-coitus, not be able to get it up, cum far too soon, try talking dirty by calling me ‘baby’ every 2 seconds…”  She listed things off.  “There’s all sorts of things that can go wrong.  But there’s so much that can go right.  And as long as we keep communicating, and respecting each other – it’ll be alright.” 

“Are you sure that you are willing to continue?  I would understand if you did not want to… did not trust me anymore.”  He lowered his eyes in shame.

“I’m sure.”  She said firmly, “But do you want to continue?”

“Very much so… but I am concerned that I should not.” 

“I have no such concern.”  Saadia answered, “So you must decide what you need to do… what do you want?”

“I want to continue.”  He answered, “I will be more careful.” 

“Do you know what went wrong?”

“I put too much of my energy in you too quickly; we became off-balanced.”

“So if I had been paying better attention, I could have countered that?”  She asked and he paused.

“I don’t know… but it wasn’t your fault.”  He said firmly.  “I was the one who miscalculated the speed at which your energy could accommodate mine.”

“That sounds a lot more complicated than what I do when I blend…”  Saadia was giving him a chance to simply sit with being blended again.  To calm down a little by talking him through it.

“Well I may be overthinking it a little.”  He admitted, “you’re supposed to feel your way through it, not… calculate it…”

“Then feel your way, Quaranir.”  She saw the fear in his eyes; he was afraid he’d hurt her, afraid he’d feel it wrong, “I trust you… let’s do this the way it’s meant to be done.” 

“Alright.”  He said and curled his fingers around hers.

They stood, facing each other, holding hands, both shirtless. 

Quaranir closed his eyes again and easily synced himself up with her heartbeat.  Saadia payed closer attention to what he was doing this time. 

He dropped one of her hands, opened his eyes and gently stroked her face, tasting the way her energy changed as he touched her. 

And they kissed again, deeply, Saadia aware of his energy slowly seeping into her bones, very gently probing her, asking her body to reveal its deepest desires to him, to tell him how to best please her.  Paying attention like this, Saadia realised that it was more than just penis size that was determined through this initial blending; her whole body was telling him what to do to bring her pleasure.  This is why Drevis knew pleasure spots on her body that she hadn’t known about.

She felt his energy growing deeper with in her, so deep… that she could feel her Beastblood boiling away far too close to where his energy was carefully probing.  Drevis had not gone that deep; he knew when to stop.  Quaranir was still learning.  And she saw his head tilt to the side as he felt the Daedric energy in her.

“Not that deep.”  She whispered.  “Everyone needs their own private centre.”  She explained.

“Of course.”  He answered readily.  “I was hoping you’d tell me where to stop; I wasn’t sure where the private part of you began.  Now I know; I will respect it.”  He seemed relieved and then continued probing – laterally, rather than delving deeper.  He was still learning how and where to look for her desires and needs.  But now he was enjoying the search; having a clear boundary had made him less nervous.  And she understood that. 

It took him longer to find out all he could about her body than Drevis had taken.  But eventually he took his hands off her and took a deep breath, his eyes rolling back in his head, and Saadia saw the bulge growing in his pants.  Still as impressive as the first time she’d seen it happen. 

“That’s better.”  He said, positively beaming.

“Shall I see what a marvellous job you did?”  She asked and then kissed his lips gently, teasing him, her fingers going back to the laces of his pants.

“Yes.”  He answered lustfully, his hands returning to her waist, “Please do.” 

Saadia slipped her hand into his pants and gave a lusty, throaty groan as her hands closed around his cock.  And he returned the groan, their lips pressed together, as she ran her hand down to his balls.  He finished unlacing his pants as she stroked his cock, kissing passionately, even when they started to take his pants off; laughing as he bent down to get them off his feet, their lips still pressed together.

Saadia began to unlace her pants, but Quaranir closed his eyes, said a few words under his breath and then grinned as he picked her up.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, thoroughly surprised.

“Alteration spell.”  He explained.  “Makes me stronger.”  He pressed her back against the door.  “I just really wanted to pick you up and…”  He hesitated, “fuck you…”  Saadia started to laugh at the way he had hesitated to swear, and he laughed too.  “Against the wall.”  He finished, laughing.  She kissed him, still laughing, running her fingers through his silky hair.  “I probably should have taken your pants off first!”  He started to laugh even more, both of them giggling, and kissing, pressed together.

“Take me to the bed!”  Saadia commanded, “We’ll go back to the wall later.”

“Whatever you want.”  He took her to the bed, laying her down, kneeling between her thighs, his fingers finding their way to her face again, as his other hand started working on the laces of her pants. 

Once her lacing was undone, she helped him slide her pants down her legs, enjoying how he marvelled at every little detail of her body.  His fingers lingered on the scar above her pubic hair.

“A dagger?”  He asked.

“Yeah.”  She said, “one of my… I guess – brothers… did it during training.  I killed him.”  She said simply. 

“Your brother?”  He looked up, surprised.

“You don’t already know all about my past?”  She teased.

“We could find out all about you with ease.”  Quaranir acknowledged, “But we choose to respect your privacy.”

“Then I’ll tell you all about it later.”  She answered with a smile.  He nodded, clearly happy that she would tell him more about herself.

He looked up her body from where he was, his fingers still on the scar above her pubic hair, his eyes lingering on another scar under her left breast momentarily before resting on her face. 

“I do hope that you aware of how breathtakingly beautiful you are?”  He asked and Saadia chuckled and reached down to stroke his golden hair; paler than the gold of his skin.  She stared into his eyes, yet another shade of gold, flecked with grass green.

“And do you?”  She asked, “Know how beautiful you are?” 

“Yes.”  He answered.  “But you did not answer my question.”  He said astutely, crawling back up her body, kissing her along the way.  “You doubt it, don’t you?” 

“I’m getting better at believing it.”  She answered. 

“How strange you are.”  He said, looking at her face adoringly. 

“Strange is good.”

“Yes it is.”  He ran his fingers down her face, her throat, her chest, his hand flattening onto her skin as it ran down her stomach to her kunte.  He continued to stare at her face while his fingers tentatively slid along her labia.  She could feel his heart beating faster. 

“I like this leisurely kind of love making.”  Saadia reassured him; letting him know he could take his time.  “Drawing out the pleasure.”  She leaned up and kissed his lips as his fingers slid between her lips and found her clitoris. 

The blending he had done already helped him with his inexperience to know roughly what he was doing and Saadia gave him an encouraging groan of pleasure as he circled his finger on her clit.

“Show me what you like?”  He said between kisses and she put her fingers over his, guiding his movements.  Once he had the swing of it she took her fingers away so he could continue the movements alone.

“That’s nice.”  She whispered and kissed along his shoulder, her pleasure building. 

Saadia had been surprised to find out that she could cum easily.  Up until Kluek she had gotten the impression that her orgasm was a very difficult thing to find when she was having sex, rather than masturbating… But since Kluek; the sailor that had smuggled her off Stirk, she had discovered that it actually didn’t take much to make her cum – just a little bit of actually trying and caring about it.

Saadia came, her eyes meeting Quaranir’s, her hands on his back, his hand between her legs, her groans filling the room.

“Remarkable…” He whispered, “You are stunning in orgasm.” 

“You’re good with your hands.”  She answered, pushing him onto his back. 

He willingly laid back, a grin on his face. 

“I did not think I would be able to give you the pleasure of orgasm.”  He said.  And Saadia could see the kind of satisfaction in Quaranir that Vilkas had had from killing a Dragon.  He stared up at the roof momentarily, revelling in his success, before turning his attention back to her.  “What shall I do now to bring you pleasure?” 

“I was thinking of turning the focus onto you.”  Saadia answered, kissing him deeply. 

“Me?”  He asked as she kissed his neck and he sighed happily. 

“Just for a little bit.”  She teased and kissed down to his chest.

“That could be quite satisfying…”  He said breathlessly, looking down at her as her mouth travelled down his stomach making him groan as she got closer and closer to his groin. 

Saadia took his cock in her hand and stroked it gently, kissing his thighs, but when she went to taste him, he stopped her;

“You can’t put it in your mouth?”  He sounded almost horrified by the thought.

“Why not?”

“Well… I suppose it’s different for Humans but… well, for Altmer, it’s seen as quite degrading to put someone’s genitals in your mouth.”  He sat up slightly, and Saadia moved with him.

“It is different for Humans.  It’s a wonderful act of pleasurable love making.”  She told him, “And I don’t see it as at all degrading.”  They looked at each other, not sure what to do.  “It’s not like genital themselves are degrading is it?”  She asked and he shook his head.  “I guess… I guess you just have to decide if you want to try this or not.”  She said with a shrug.

“I must confess… I very much wanted to taste you… but I didn’t want to offend you with such a degrading and base desire…”  He said, “Are you saying that… you would be okay with me giving you oral sex?”  He asked hopefully.

“Of course!  I love it!”  Saadia answered.  “So… will you allow me the joy of tasting you?  Of giving you the pleasure of a Dibellan Kiss?”  He hesitated for only a moment before nodding, his eyes on her mouth.  “Are you sure?”

“If you truly wish to do it… I’m open to experiencing it.”  He answered, “My people are perhaps too closed off when it comes to sex in regards to the physical side of things.”  He said firmly, “Mentally we can be quite filthy.”  He said with a wicked grin that Saadia returned. 

“I look forward to sharing that with you.”  She said, “And also, some physical filthiness with you.”  She said and then licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock. 

The breath left his lungs in a throaty groan as she licked the head of his cock and then took him into her mouth.  Saadia took real pleasure in keeping her eyes on his face, looking for every sign of pleasure so she could amplify it with her actions; sliding her mouth up and down the shaft of his cock, getting his cock deeper in her throat with each downward motion of her head. 

“Why would we call this a degradation…?”  He whispered, his eyes on her mouth, his breath laboured with trying to control himself; he was far too close to orgasm already.  “I feel like a God-” But his voice stopped as a shiver went through his body, his eyes rolling back, a deep orgasmic groan escaping his lips.  “Too soon…”  He said, shaking his head, even as he groaned again.  Saadia was glad he hadn’t ejaculated with his orgasm; she wasn’t ready for a rest just yet – they’d hardly done anything.  But she was glad that he had had his first orgasm with another person.

“We can do more of that later.”  She reassured him as she crawled up his body, her eyes on him, like a predator watching her prey.  He was clearly enjoying the way she moved, the way she looked at him, the way she straddled him, grinding her hips, his cock sliding against her wet kunte. 

She kept up her rhythmical teasing and leaned down to lick his lips, pulling back when he went to kiss her.  She grinned lustfully at him when he realised what she was doing, she licked along his lips again, slowly, making him groan with desire.  He went to kiss her again and she pulled back, chuckling.

“Tease.”  He groaned.

“If you ask very nicely Quaranir, I might be inclined,” she licked his lips again, “to let you kiss me.”  She grinned cheekily.

“May I please kiss you?”  He asked instantly. 

“Perhaps.”  She whispered as she kissed beside his mouth.  “Perhaps.”  She repeated, kissing the other side of his mouth.

“Please…” He whispered his eyes following her eyes intently.  She kissed his lips deeply, passionately, his cock slipping along her labia deliciously. 

“You beg so nicely.”  She told him.

“I’ll do anything you want.”  He told her.

“I want you to want me.”

“Oh I do.”  He answered, “I want to be inside of you.”  His hands went to her hips.  “I want to feel what that feels like… to be inside of Saadia…”  He hands travelled up her back and then back down, gripping at her skin as they moved. 

“But you’ve been inside my mouth.”  Saadia answered with a teasing, innocent voice.  Quaranir groaned and slid his fingers between her arse cheeks.  Saadia made a throaty groan as his fingers slid over her arsehole and then into her kunte.

“What’s the language Humans use?”  He asked, “I want my cock in your kunte…?”  She nodded, so he repeated himself, a more commanding tone in his voice.  “I want my cock in your kunte.” 

Saadia chuckled and continued to slide her kunte along his shaft, his fingers inside of her, making her sigh in bliss.  His other hand slid up her stomach, over her breasts to her throat, his fingers tracing along her jaw, then up to her lips.  She licked his finger, her eyes on his.

“I want your cock in my kunte.”  She whispered breathily and had to stop herself from laughing when he recast his strengthening spell before lifting her arse up roughly.  He held her up, his fingers digging into her arse deliciously, while his other hand guided his cock inside of her. 

He groaned loudly as she slid down his cock.  Saadia sighed in satisfaction; he felt good inside of her.  That was the one thing with fucking Elven men that was almost guaranteed; the cock would always be perfect. 

She started to ride him, hard and fast, all thought of teasing him out of the window; she wanted that cock to make her cum.  And he wanted her to do just that; it was clear by the look on his face, by the way he gripped her hips, encouraging her to go harder, faster. 

Quaranir got so into it that he didn’t immediately notice when he started to blend again; it was just so natural for Elven men during sex.

Saadia groaned in bliss when she felt his presence.

“Sorry…”

“No.”  She said, refusing his apology, “Lick my clit while I ride you.”  She told him, encouraging him to continue with the blending. 

“Yes…”  He groaned and she could feel his warmth seeping through her, careful tentative, but eager to please.  “Oh Spirits, I can feel…”  He panted in ecstasy, able to feel the pleasure she was in. 

And Saadia could feel the pleasure he was feeling now.  She returned the blending, setting her mind to running her hands over his body, sucking his balls while she clenched her kunte around his cock and rode him so hard and fast she could barely breathe. 

And then she felt his mouth on her cunt, his real hands still on her hips, but she felt the hands of his mind on her breasts, squeezing her nipples hard. 

Despite his inexperience, or perhaps because of it, Saadia came loudly, forcefully, her wetness dripping down over him.  His eager blending didn’t stop; he was inside of her in every way imaginable, increasing her pleasure, trying to edge her forward towards another orgasm.  But he lacked the finesse and expertise of Drevis, and the second orgasm was not forthcoming just yet. 

Saadia slowed down, catching her breath. 

“That was amazing.”  She panted, seeing that was disappointed with himself.  “I’ll have another in a moment.”  She reassured him.

“It’s just… the blending is so much easier when I’m inside of you; I can feel your boundaries far easier and… I just hoped I could bring you to multiple orgasms.  But it’s not as easy as I first thought…”

“You’ve got all night and most of tomorrow to learn how.”  She said with a grin that he couldn’t help but catch. 

“You’re right.”  He agreed. 

They kissed deeply before Saadia, still riding him, reached over to the bedside table for some water.  Quaranir had a jug of water and a mug on the table at all times.

Once she was done she leaned back down, kissing Quaranir, grinding her hips in long, slow movements, both of them exploring their blending, focussing on the pleasure they could bring each other. 

Quaranir was completely open to Saadia and the whole experience of sex, and she felt like she could almost read his mind; it was the deepest she’d ever blended before.  She knew Drevis got this deep in her, and she knew he was open to her too.  But Quaranir’s inexperience somehow allowed Saadia to feel more comfortable with gently probing deeper and deeper until she felt like she knew Quaranir as well as he knew himself. 

She felt like she had hundreds of hands all over his body, hundreds of mouths, teasing and delighting his sensitive places, while she made love to him, bringing him to an incredible orgasm; it was unspoken that he would not ejaculate yet.  But they both knew he would; again, with no need to speak - they were perfectly in sync. 

She laid back on the bed, knowing what he wanted, and he knew what she wanted; they were one in this desire. 

When Quaranir kissed down her body, Saadia could taste the salt of her skin through the blending, could taste how it tasted in his mouth, could feel his lust and the way he loved the way she tasted.  But when he started to lick her kunte, she could taste her own honey so clearly it almost felt like she was giving a Dibellan Kiss herself as she laid there, as intoxicated by her own smell and taste as Quaranir was.

With the 2 of them so in sync it was far easier for him to bring her right up to the brink of orgasm and keep her riding there for a long time before allowing her to crash down into a shuddering mess of bliss, barely giving her time to breathe before bringing her back up again, Saadia’s heart beating hard and fast as bliss curled its way through every millimetre of her body; there was nothing else but pleasure.  She could hear, feel, Quaranir groaning, feeling her pleasure with her, both of them equally benefitting from the blending. 

Saadia pulled on his long hair, her other hand squeezing the bed sheets.  She couldn’t tell where Quaranir’s real hands were; his hands were all over her body from the blending… but as soon as the thought was there, it was answered, his hands were spreading her kunte lips, his thumbs dipping into her kunte.

They both came multiple times, Quaranir unable to take his mouth of her kunte; he loved the taste and smell of her – he wanted to spend all night down there. 

But Saadia’s eyes fell to the door, and without a moment’s hesitation he had her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, his cock in her kunte, her back slamming against the door, it banged slightly with every hard thrust he made; slamming his cock into her hard and fast, their mouths devouring each other.  She ran her hands through his hair, again gripping it, biting his bottom lip, sure that his fingers digging into her arse would leave bruises and finding that incredibly arousing – to have marks from this incredible fuck left on her the next day…

Saadia came loudly, Quaranir holding her in the bliss of orgasm for so long she stopped breathing, it was her back hitting the mattress that made her breathe again. 

He was above her, deep inside of her, his arms wrapping around her.  She pulled him closer, and they stared into each other’s eyes as they slowly made love.  Quaranir slowed time all around them, and the world fell away, so that only they existed, the ecstasy prolonged by Quaranir allowing the slowing of time to affect them too. 

They stayed like that, alternating between kissing and staring into each other’s eyes as they slowly made love, bringing each other the most pleasure possible, until Saadia, without a word, urged Quaranir to cum inside of her, to ejaculate – something Elven men so rarely did. 

When he came, Saadia felt the whole body bliss he felt, coming with him, staring into his yes, kissing him as he shuddered with orgasm. 

He collapsed on top of her and Saadia stroked his hair as he stared off, completely blissed out. 

“I should…”  He whispered, meaning that he should get off her, “But I really want to stay inside of you.”  He looked back into her eyes. 

“We have all night.”  She reminded him, “Shall we grab a quick meal and then continue?” 

“Yes.”  He agreed.  He got up and looked at his clothes on the floor.  “Oh….”  He said with disgust, “Oh no…”  He picked them up and started to fold them fussily.  Saadia put a hand over her mouth, hiding her amusement. 

Once he was done, he threw on some pants and opened the door to the room, and was greeted with a loud cheer; everyone was still in the inn drinking and they’d heard the loud orgasms. 

“We forgot to put up a muffle spell…”  Saadia realised as Quaranir held his head high, ignoring the cheers and went to the bar, as dignified as he could be to order them food and beverages. 

She was laughing when he came back in.

He said nothing but took his pants off and folded them carefully before joining her in bed.

“I’m sorry they cheered…”  Saadia said, trying not to laugh and he shook his head.

“No, it’s alright.”  He sighed, “I never imagined having sex at all, so why not have it with an audience…?”  He shook his head again. 

“Well at least they couldn’t see us.”  She said and he nodded.

“A consolation.”  He agreed, mustering a beautiful smile.  “Although, I shall remember the muffle spell next time.”  He said and then started to laugh, shaking his head again. 

“And they cheered because they could hear how much pleasure you brought me.”  She comforted him and he couldn’t help but smile.  She was right.  “It’s a very Nord thing to do.”  She added.

“How much pleasure we brought each other.”  He answered. 

Food came and they ate, Saadia quickly going over the events of her childhood, brushing over the details and giving him permission to look into it himself if he wanted.  And then she wanted to change the topic; she didn’t like talking about herself, or her especially her childhood. 

“But what is it like to have lived so long; so many lifetimes of Humans?”  She asked, “And you have so long yet to live!”

“We are the first generation of Psijics expected to live this long.”  Quaranir said, “The Spirits have guided our Magicks and granted us great purpose.”  He said, looking at her closely.  “But I cannot tell you what it will be like to live that long; none of us have before.”  He explained and took a sip of mead, “Truly Nord mead is excellent.”  He commented before continuing, “Living as long as I have…” He shrugged, “It seems like nothing; I have been on the Isle of Artaeum for the vast majority of it, immersed in my learning.” 

“You hardly noticed over 800 years?”

“We’ve all been waiting.”  He answered.

“For what?”

“For the purpose the Spirits gave us.”  He answered simply.

“Am I allowed to know what it is?”  She asked, curious.

“Helping you, when you need it.”  He told her.

“You don’t need to live to be 3000 to help me!”  She said with a laugh and he merely blinked at her knowingly, “I’ll probably be dead within a decade!  Life of a warrior!”  She looked at him, staring at her with a straight, sage face.  “But then… I exist across all time and space, don’t I?”  She realised, “You’re going to be helping versions of me for Gods know how long!” 

“Eventually there will come a time when all version of you converge at a single point and there will be just you.”  He said.

“When will that be?”

“When you arrive in Sovngarde.”  He said solemnly. 

“Oh…”  She said softly.  “Well then I guess you don’t have long until all of this is over for you and there’ll be just 1 me…”  She said thoughtfully.  “About a decade.”  She said with a grin, “No need to live so long-” And then a thought occurred to her, “If you’ve been helping me through all time and space… have you been bedding me over and over again Quaranir?” 

“No.”  He laughed.  “And I had no idea that this was going to happen…”  He said stroking her cheek softly. 

“Will we see each other again after tonight?”  She asked, wanting to see him regularly if she could. 

“I think so.”  He answered, “But I cannot see my own future, none of us can see our own futures, so I don’t know for sure.”

“I hope we do meet again… many times.” 

“As do I.”  He agreed.  “I was told that I would meet one blessed by the Spirit you know as Auri-El or Akatosh, but I was not told what you would be like, what would happen, where or how we’d meet or anything else.  Just that it would happen and it would be important.”

“And I’m so glad it did.”  She said popping some food in her mouth, “If you’ve been helping me so much through time and space… why have you had to fight so much this time to get permission, from the Order I mean?

“In other timelines, we helped you indirectly; without you ever knowing we were there, guiding you…”  Quaranir replied, “But this time… this is the timeline where all meets.  This one is the set point.”  He was silent for a moment, “Everything is of the utmost importance in this timeline.”  He furrowed his brows, deep in thought.

“That sounds… ominous…”  Saadia could tell he was withholding information.

“I suppose it does; I apologise.”  He said, that look of concern still in his eyes.

“What can you tell me about the future?”

“You still have so much to come…” 

Saadia could see the mixed emotions in his eyes.

“Like what?”  She wondered if she really wanted to know. 

“Good and bad, light and dark.”  He answered cryptically, “The dark that’s to come will be very difficult.  But it is necessary.”

“Why?”

“You must court Sithis.”

“Sithis…?”  Saadia was surprised, “Isn’t that just another name for Padomay?”

“More or less.”  Quaranir agreed, “Unlike Anu, Padomay has seeds left in this world… but magic is slowly, very slowly, fading from this world.”

“Fading?”

“There will always be some who can wield it; mostly Elves and Bretons… But yes, it fades.  And it will become harder to harness as time goes by.  But Padomay’s influence does not wane.”  He said grimly, “And it should.  Since it doesn’t, it must be harnessed in some way.”

“Harnessed?  For what end?”  Saadia as stunned by the idea of trying to harness the seeds of Padomay.

“Change when done by Padomay almost always means mass destruction.  The Psijic Order is all about embracing change, and ushering in safe change.  We don’t want the kind of destructive change that Padomay brings.  But small acts of destruction can be helpful to clearing things out and moving on; change is necessary.  Destruction can be positive - just not like this… So perhaps, if you can turn the seeds of Padomay that exist in Mundus away from mass destruction, away from Padomay… you may remove the grip they have on Mundus, and remove the threat of Padomay forever.”

“Wow.”  Saadia whispered. 

“Yes… quite a future you have”.  Quaranir said softly. 

“Okay, so that is what the Gods want from me.”  Saadia said softly. 

“The Spirits guide you, and yes, that is part of it…”  Quaranir admitted, “and the chances are always slim… but I know you’ll succeed”

“Because you’ve seen it.”  She told him.

“No.”  Quaranir corrected her, “I haven’t see everything, I don’t know from seeing it, I know from knowing you.”

“Everyone always has so much faith in me.”  Saadia said, lowering her eyes.

“And rightfully so.”  He ran a finger down her cheek.  “Rightfully so.”  He repeated. 

Saadia didn’t know what to say to that; she didn’t feel like it was rightfully so.  So she changed the topic;

“Will you come to the celebrations party?”  She asked.

“I will probably be recalled to Artaeum.”  He said sadly, “But Nerien and I will return for the funerals.”  He cleared his throat, “I was only staying tonight in the hopes that you would come, as you know.”

“And I have.”  Saadia said cheekily, Quaranir catching her double meaning.

“Humans and their uncomplicated attitudes to sex…”  He said, enchanted by her, commenting on her play on words.

“Oh not all of us are uncomplicated when it comes to sex.”  Saadia said, “My father had a very repressive and messed up attitude to sex.” 

“Yes I know; I have looked into it as we have been speaking.”  Quaranir said sadly.  “I should not have generalised in this manner; it trivialised the horrors of your childhood.”

“Horrors?  I don’t know if it was horrors…”  Saadia said uncomfortably. 

“I apologise again.”  Quaranir said softly, “I merely compare it to the way the children of say… Whiterun, are raised.”  His voice was pointed, but softly, gently; guiding her towards acceptance of her own damage. 

“I suppose.”  Saadia said softly, “I know it was messed up… I just…”

“But this is a topic you do not wish to discuss.”  Quaranir said understandingly, “So let us move on to things that delight you instead.” 

“Tell me more about you.”  Saadia instantly said.

“I’m glad I delight you.”  He answered instantly with a grin.

“You do.”  She answered with a shrug, “And also, you do seem to know a lot about me, it’d be nice to even things up a little.”

“Yes it would.”  Quaranir agreed, “I was born the third son of farmers.”  He began, “My childhood was unremarkable and filled with hard work but a lot of love, and plenty of food; our farm was very successful.  When I was just 16, so young…”  He said softly, “I was courting a beautiful Elven maid; honestly she was above me in every way… but she deigned to allow me to call on her.”  He chuckled, “I like to think she was taken by me a little; I was one of the handsomest men in the area… So I like to think I had a chance!”  He was obviously amused and making fun of himself, “but everything changed when the Psijics appeared in my home and told me and my entire family that I was gifted in magic and must come with them.  My future lay with the Order and nowhere else.”

“I didn’t know that the Psijics recruited like that… I thought you chose to join.”

“Oh many try to join, but few are proven to be worthy.  And others, like myself… are chosen.  Most of the Order are made up of people that choose to join.  There are few who are chosen.”

“It must have been hard on your family?”

“Yes.”  Quaranir nodded, “Especially since my older brother had also been chosen 2 years before and we had never seen nor heard from him again.”

“By the Gods…”  Saadia whispered.

“But it is also a great honour.  And we had received much prestige because of my brother being chosen; people came from all over the Isles to procure my parent’s food.  And with 2 sons chosen, the royal family themselves would take an interest in my family.” 

“Bitter-sweet.”  Saadia understood.

“Yes.”  Quaranir nodded, “The sorrow of a son leaving is offset by the benefits of the honour of having a Psijic son.”  He sighed, “Of course until recently that is.” 

“The Thalmor… they don’t like you guys at all.”  Saadia remembered Ancano’s hatred for the Psijic Order.

“They continue to hunt down and torture the families of Psijics in order to obtain information, even though they know that our families know nothing!”  Quaranir was obviously angry about this.

“They’re doing it to force you out into the open.”  Saadia said and Quaranir nodded. 

“We have tried to hide and protect our families as much as possible; but there have still been losses.”  Quaranir said, “My family in particular is hunted.”

“2 sons taken by the Psijics.”

“3.”  He corrected, “After me, my parents’ fifth son was also taken.”  He sighed, “their first, third and fifth sons; the only Altmer family to have 3 sons in the Order.  We also have a father, son and uncle from the same family.”  He noted, “But those are the only 2 families with 3 members in the Psijics.  Both of them are hunted tirelessly by the Thalmor.” 

“The bastards.”  Saadia said shaking her head.

“My parents had hundreds of years of royal favour and popularity… and now they have had 2 daughters and a son tortured to death by the Thalmor and they live on the run with the rest of their children, in hiding, in poverty.  My entire family will no doubt die of old age within a few years, now that they are away from the life-sustaining magic they pumped into the land of the farm.”  He lowered his eyes, “I wonder how they do not curse the name of the Psijics.”

“Because they are wise enough to turn their anger to those who truly deserve it.”  Saadia answered and he nodded gratefully.

“Yes the Thalmor… they were once just a bunch of rabble-rousers.  But now they are wholly evil.”

“I’ll figure out a way to defeat them.”  Saadia said simply, “They’re not that hard to kill individually…”  She said with a shrug, “I imagine they’ll be fairly easy to kill in large groups as well.” 

“It’s not just them you must kill, but also their ideas.”  Quaranir warned.

“Yes.”  Saadia nodded.  “And the best way to stop people from wanting to destroy this world is making it a place they all want to live in.”  She ate the last of her meal, “Happy, fulfilled, well-educated and cared for, people are less likely to want world destruction, you know?”

“Wise words.”  Quaranir answered.

“But there’s always someone.”  Saadia continued, “That no matter how much you give him, he will be dissatisfied.  And there’s always someone that just wants to destroy everything…”  She grinned, “And those are the ones I get to take care of.”  She took a sip of mead, “Keeping everyone else happy just means that these men will not gain followers, not that they won’t exist; I know I’ll have to vigilant for the rest of my life.”  She sighed, “It’s after I’m gone that I worry…” 

“The Last Dragonborn.”  Quaranir said softly.  But Saadia could see that he knew something that she didn’t; there was a look in his eyes that she couldn’t read. 

“You’ve got some sort of future knowledge, don’t you?”  She asked, narrowing her eyes and he chuckled.

“There are many outcomes and many possibilities.”  He said, “But there is a favoured outcome… a hope the Spirits and the Psijic order share.”

“The Spirits?  I’ve been assuming you mean the Gods when you say Spirits?”  She wanted clarification.

“You think of them as Gods, but we do not.”  Quaranir answered, “The Aedra and Daedra, they are just Spirits that have risen to have a lot of power.  Nothing more.” 

“You’ve spoken to the Gods… Sorry, the Spirits?”

“Many of our order have been given visions, but none of us have spoken to them as you have.”  He said with an arched eyebrow and a small smile, “I saw a vision of you, in the Void, speaking with both Aedra and Daedra…”  He shook his head, “I saw that you were favoured, guided and given many gifts; that there was a great destiny for you ahead.  If only we could help you reach it - Spirits, Psijics and others destined to help you on this path.”  He stared at her for a moment, “The Spirits wanted the Psijics to have no doubts of your importance, so they have given visions of you to many of us.” 

“What is your favoured outcome?”  Saadia asked and Quaranir shook his head.

“We’re not permitted to speak of things that are of the future in specific language like that.”  He said, “We can give hints, and guide sometimes, but not…”  He shook his head.  “It is the price of having this gift.” 

“I understand.”  Saadia answered, wondering what it was they all wanted of her.  Was it a future she would like?  Or just one that they would all like?

“I wish I could say more.”  Quaranir said softly, “I have already said much.”

“Will you be censured?”  She asked, concerned.

“That will be up to Nerien; he was tasked with guiding you.  It is up to him what to reveal and what to keep hidden.”  Quaranir answered softly, “I had hoped to be given such an important task.  But Nerien is the right choice.” 

“And yet, here we are.”  Saadia said meaningfully and he looked up at her with a smile.

“I truly did not expect this.”  He repeated.  “But this is why Nerien was the right choice.”

“Well I think it’s time to make ‘this’ happen again.”  Saadia said with a sultry tone and a lustful grin.

“As always you speak wisdom.”  Quaranir said and stood, offering her his hand.  She took it and they embraced, kissing passionately.

They spent hours making love and exploring each other’s bodies.  Quaranir was a passionate lover who sometimes fucked more like a Nord than an Elf; he liked it hard and fast, and drawing out pleasure was sometimes forgotten in favour of simply giving much more pleasure.  Why have one long orgasm when you can have 10?  This was often his reasoning. 

And Saadia didn’t mind his reasoning at all. 

There was still a few hours until the celebration, and they were laying each other’s arms, discussing what they’d next like to experience together in this room, when the colours faded and Quaranir sighed sadly. 

“A few more hours, brother?”  She heard the tone of pleading, even though he controlled himself admirably when Nerien appeared in their room. 

“Brother as in ‘we’re all brothers in the Order’, or brother as in…?”  Saadia asked.

“The eldest.”  Nerien answered, “Our younger brother remains cloistered on Artaeum.”  He turned his attention back to Quaranir as Saadia nodded, understanding that this was the older brother reigning in the younger brother.  “It is time for you to leave now Quaranir; I have already granted you more time than I should have.”  He cleared his throat and looked at their clothes on the chairs and then back at them in the bed, “I would have granted you more time, if I could, but you know we must speak with the Council of Artaeum; the Loremaster wants to know everything.”  He gave a grim smile, “I do hope you have prepared what you are going to say.”  He said and then cocked an eyebrow and took them in pointedly, “But somehow I doubt it.” 

“I am prepared.”  Quaranir answered and then turned to Saadia, reluctance in his eyes.  “I must go now.”

“I understand.”  She answered, feeling the same reluctance; she had been enjoying her time with him, savouring every moment, both the sex and the conversation. 

“It will be some time before you see each other again.”  Nerien said delicately.  “Other than the funeral of course.  But that will not be as private as this.”

“Private…”  Quaranir grumbled in disagreement. 

“But we shall see each other again?”  Saadia asked, happy at the thought.

“I believe so.”  Nerien answered.  “But not until your quest to kill Alduin is over.”

“So, only if I manage to kill Alduin…”

“And I believe you will.”  Nerien answered firmly. 

“Why must it be until after he is dead?”  Saadia asked.

Nerien looked to Quaranir and then back to Saadia.  He sighed, obviously wondering how much to tell her. 

“I was given a vision from the Spirits.  They told me that Spirit Kynareth had made enough of her Kiss for 2.”

“There’s another Dragonborn?”  Saadia asked.  She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. 

“I do not know… but my understanding is that the Spirits were to choose another person to give the second Kiss to.  Someone who would be your companion.”  He said slowly, “A guide of sorts… but also a follower, a support both mentally and physically – in battle.  A friend above all others.” 

“And I get no say in who this companion is going to be?”  Saadia sighed.

“No.  The Spirits will choose who will be best to help you on your quest, both to kill Alduin and beyond.  I do think that they will take your preferences into account… and the Order agrees.  And while I would like your companion to be an Elf…”

“We all would.”  Quaranir added, “It would help ease tensions in the Empire… we believe the Empire should be made whole again… though it needs some reforms, to be sure.” 

“To be sure.”  Nerien agreed.  “An Elven companion for you would be good.”  He nodded, “But it cannot be a Psijic.  We are too feared, too distrusted, especially by the Humans.” 

“So… you’re keeping away from me until Alduin is dead…”  Saadia understood.  “So the Gods, sorry Spirits, don’t choose one of you?”  She looked to Quaranir, but his eyes were lowered; he obviously wished he could be chosen to be her companion in her quests, but had accepted that it was best that it was not a Psijic.

“Yes.  We had to help you in this case with the Eye, but you will not hear from us again until that task of killing Alduin is done; the Spirits will have chosen your companion by then.”  Nerien said.

“And when Alduin is dead, we are hoping the Psijics will be re-joining the world.”  Quaranir said with a smile.

“I have it on good authority that the Order will agree that it is time for us to return to the world.”  Nerien said and the brothers shared a grin.

“Good work Nerien.”

“Your work here has greatly helped Quaranir.” 

Saadia enjoyed the moment of the brothers praising each other. 

“Then the first place I will go the moment Alduin is dead is Artaeum.”  Saadia said, “To tell you both that he is dead, and you are free to re-join the world.” 

The brothers both looked at her. 

“And we will look forward to that day.”  Nerien said warmly, his eyes shining with joy. 

“How do I get to Artaeum?”  She asked. 

“Quaranir will implant a memory of the Gardens of Contemplation on the Ilse of Artaeum, in your mind, then you will be able to Fast Travel there.”  He said, “But you will only remember the gardens once Alduin is dead.” 

“Alright.”  Saadia nodded.

“I will leave you to say your farewells.  But you must hurry now Quaranir.”  Nerien said.  “After the funerals, I will not see you again until Alduin is dead.”  Nerien said to Saadia, “I look forward to that day.” 

“As do I.”  Saadia told him and he disappeared, colour returning to the world. 

Quaranir and Saadia turned to each other.  He put a hand on her cheek.

“I so wish I could stay.”  He told her.

“As do I.”

“I feel like I could spend a lifetime in your presence quite happily.” 

“Agreed.”  Saadia said, “But whose lifetime; yours or mine?”  She gave him a cheeky grin and he lowered his eyes. 

“I… had not thought of that.”  He furrowed his brows.

“Don’t think on it.”  Saadia said softly, “We will enjoy all the time given to us.” 

“To the fullest.”  Quaranir agreed.

“You better put this memory in my head, and get out of here before you piss off Nerien.”  She said with a grin.  He put his fingers on her temple.

“It is done.”  He said softly. 

“That quickly?”  She was surprised.

“Planting this memory is exceptionally easy.”  He said, stroking her cheek affectionately, “because you wish to have it.” 

“Because I wish to see you again.”  She said, putting her hand over his.

“And so you will; at the funerals.”  He said. 

“I meant after that.”  She said, “But you knew that.” 

“Yes.”  He nodded sadly, “I believe you will succeed in your quest to kill Alduin, and we will see each other again.” 

They kissed, Saadia stroking his cheek, his hair, holding him close.  She didn’t like having to say goodbye to him. 

She didn’t want him to go. 

But she knew that he must go, so after a lingering kiss, she watched him fade into a Fast Travel back home; cloistered in the secretive land of Artaeum. 

She didn’t know if she would ever see him again.  It all hinged on killing Alduin.

His room and all the food and drink had already been paid for, so she sat in his room, drinking an ale, feeling utterly alone, not wanting to be alone with her thoughts. 

She was glad there would be a celebration tonight; she needed it. 

She finished the drink and went to the door, taking one last deep breath; his smell was lingering in the air. 

As soon as she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of Nelacar, eating something at the table across the room.

She felt her gut clench up and her breath stop.

She didn’t want him to see her.  She didn’t want to talk to him or see him… or anything him. 

She snuck out the door to the inn, managing to avoid him, and headed up to the College to see how the preparations for the celebrations were going.

She didn’t want to be alone.

 

***

 

The celebration was going quite well; Jarl Korir had even managed to have a civil conversation with almost every mage from the College.  The Auger of Dunlain had created a bright glowing blue light over the College, shining out into the night.  The Jarl had set up bonfire and put furniture around it.  There were spit roasts, mead, ale food everywhere… And Tolfdir had started everyone dancing as the Reachmen did; around the fire, drink in hand, inhibitions low, often with a partner or in a group, sometimes alone.  A bouncing, happy, messy dance that Saadia partook in readily.  Saadia decided to dance with anyone that asked her; she was kept busy.

She was only given reason to pause when Nelacar asked her to dance.  She accepted because she refused to have anyone feel left out tonight, and she was determined that nothing would ruin the night. 

But as soon as he put a hand on her waist, slowing down the bouncy dance, she regretted her decision. 

“I just wanted to express, in the deepest and most sincere way imaginable, the depth of my sorrow and consternation that I caused you harm.”  Nelacar said and Saadia lowered her eyes. 

“It’s fine.”  She said stiffly. 

“I will do anything I can to have your forgiveness Saadia.”  He said urgently, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you… about that moment of intimacy when I was inside your mind… and how it hurt you.”  He shook his head, but Saadia kept her eyes lowered.  “It was the most wonderful and most horrible moment of my life.”

“I’m sure you exaggerate.”  Saadia answered. 

“Wonderful because the pleasure of being inside of you was… immense.  But horrible because…”  He put his fingers on her cheek and she pulled away.  “I am so sorry Saadia.”

“It was my fault; I shouldn’t have been in your room.”  Saadia said, trying not to clench her jaw. 

“That is true.”  He said thoughtfully, “And you did start the whole mess.”  He seemed more comfortable with this train of thought, “But I should have been more careful with your fragile mind…”

“May I cut in?”  Drevis asked, his tone of voice making in incredibly clear that the only answer Nelacar could give was ‘yes’.

“O-of course…”  Nelacar stuttered reluctantly.  Drevis watched him leave silently, glaring at him.

“Do you wish to continue dancing, or would you prefer some of the excellent hot, spiced mead?”  He asked, motioning towards the mead warming in iron pots over the fire. 

“I think a drink would be best.”  She said and they headed towards the fire.  

“You looked very uncomfortable with him.”  Drevis said, clearly concerned. 

“I just don’t want to see him.”  Saadia said with a shrug. 

They met Aranea at the fire, and she served them up some hot, spiced mead. 

“This is delicious.”  Saadia said as she drank it.

“Yes.”  Aranea said but she could see the look on Saadia’s face.  “Are you alright Guardian?”  She asked.

“Oh I just… I didn’t want to dance with Nelacar.”  She answered uncomfortably.

“He is the one that blended without permission?”  Aranea asked, eyeing Nelacar hostility. 

“Yes.”  Saadia said, sipping the mead greedily.

“I am not surprised you want nothing to do with him after what he did.”  She said with real venom.

“You speak with so much vitriol?”  Drevis asked, clearly curious. 

“Well you must know why Drevis?”  Aranea sked him but he shook his head slowly.  “Many Elven women consider any level of blending that does not have explicit consent to be a form of rape.”  Aranea told him and Saadia raised her eyes to look at Aranea, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Rape is a physical act.”  Saadia disputed Aranea’s words, “And act of power.” 

“Rape is the violation of one’s body and it has no consent, or forces consent; which is not true consent.”  Aranea said, “For most Humans, this is the only type of rape there is.  But for Elves, we also have a mental element to our sex… Blending without consent is rape.  Elves do not know physical rape; it is not in our nature to do it… but we do know mental rape.” 

Drevis lowered his eyes, deep in thought.

“I had never thought of that.”  He said slowly.  “I do not believe I have been careful enough in regards to consent with blending.”  He said, clearly distressed by this thought.

“You have been fine with me.”  Saadia reassured him.

“But the times I have simply taken your hand and partially blended…”  He was horrified by his own actions. 

“I gave you my consent Drevis; and you continue to have it until I withdraw it.”  She told him, “You have nothing to fear in that regard.”

“But perhaps your previous lovers will think otherwise?” Aranea asked and Drevis nodded thoughtfully.

“I do hope not.  But I will contact them all and ensure that they are all alright.”  He turned to Saadia, “I did not take what Nelacar did to you seriously enough.” 

“You spoke to him for me.  What more could you do?”  Saadia didn’t want them to make a big deal of this; but her skin was crawling now that Aranea had said those words. 

Drevis flicked a finger in Nelacar’s direction and he suddenly started screaming in terror.  Everyone stared at him in surprise, Jarl Korir pulled out his sword, expecting trouble.  But Nelacar ran off into the night screaming in terror, everyone staring at him.  Drevis had given him the illusion of huge insects scratching their way out of his skin. 

“Feel better now?”  Aranea asked him and he shook his head.

“Not really.  But it’s a start.”  He narrowed his eyes as he stared into the night in the direction that Nelacar had run off in.

“Did it feel like rape to you Champion?”  Aranea asked Saadia, ignoring Drevis as he considered what best to do with Nelacar.

“I don’t know.”  Saadia said softly, “I went into his room and started the whole thing.”  She said and then her mind re-visited that episode.  She’d been avoiding thinking about it.  “I refused him more than once.”  She said numbly, “And then he kissed me and… pushed himself into my mind… and I couldn’t stop him.”  She took a deep breath, “I felt violated.”  She looked away from them, “I still do.”

“By Oblivion.”  Drevis whispered.  “I have not been a good man.”  He muttered to himself.  He felt a huge surge of hatred for Nelacar and a deep need to protect Saadia and ensure she was alright and focussed his attention on her.

“It’s worse for Humans,” Aranea told them, “because they can be left with what we call mistakes, and Elven women don’t really have that problem; they can hurt us and go too deep, but they never leave the scars on our minds that can be left on Human minds – our minds are adapted to blending.”  She put a hand on Saadia’s arm, “I am here for you to talk to Guardian, should you need to.”

“Thanks Aranea.”  Saadia said warmly, “I think I just need to sit with this for a moment.  To get my head around it.”

“Understandably.”  Aranea answered.  “Perhaps you would prefer to return to dancing?”  She asked astutely. 

“Yes, I think you’re right Aranea.”  Saadia answered and took Drevis’s hand.  “Come on; you owe me a dance.” 

Drevis was a passable dancer, and very pleasant company, laughing and making jokes at his own poor dancing skills.  But Saadia could tell he was re-assessing his whole sexual history, even as he worked to make sure she was happy and comfortable. 

But Saadia didn’t want to think about any of that, so she coaxed him into happiness, and they danced and laughed, leaving no one in doubt of their relationship by the end of the night. 

That night they went to Drevis’s room; it didn’t feel right to Saadia to have sex in Savos’s old quarters – her quarters now.  Not yet.  Drevis understood. 

They put a door up and a muffle spell, and cared not that everyone knew.

Saadia blended with Drevis deeply, and he was immensely surprised at how far she’d come.  She knew she’d never be as good or as natural at it as Drevis; but she could sure put on a good show, keeping Drevis suspended in long, drawn-out periods of extreme pleasure.  Just like he did to her.

It was an incredible night of sex, and the next morning they bathed together in the common bathing room, no one commenting on their relationship, even in passing. 

Saadia was content here.  But more and more her thoughts returned home. 

 

***

 

Tolfdir, Colette and Drevis did most of the speaking at the joint funerals of Savos and Mirabelle. 

Jarl Korir came, Saadia suspected mostly just so he could see the inside of the College, and she intended to have Tolfdir show him around afterwards; the 2 men had drunk together for hours last night.  Onmund had been with them and Saadia intended to have Onmund spend a lot of time with Korir in the future; one Nord to another, might help ease the tensions. 

The bodies of Savos and Mirabelle were lovingly lifted into the light of the power source in the centre of the Hall of Elements; the orb had been floating there but a few days before.  Saadia watched as the light slowly disintegrated the bodies, creating a light show of immense beauty.  She decided that later on, alone, she’d bring the ashes of Savos’s ghost down here and put them in the power source as well; there was no better place for them.  And since she had decided to tell no one of what had happened in the tomb of Morokei, she could not do it in front of everyone.  The people at the College needed their heroes, as did the township of Winterhold; Savos and Mirabelle would be their fallen heroes. 

Tolfdir also presented her with her Arch-Mage robes and she was formally recognised at Arch-Mage of the College. 

It was a Breton tradition to serve food and drinks after the funeral, so the courtyard was filled with tables of food, Magelight floating in the air, and Saadia finally had a chance to approach the brothers; Nerien and Quaranir.  They had been at the funeral, silently paying their respects.  And then everyone had come to speak to them; amazed to see 2 Psijics out in the world, wanting as much information as possible.

They both smiled warmly as she approached. 

“Good afternoon Arch-Mage.”  Nerien said, bowing his head momentarily, his hand over his heart as he did so.  “It is good to see you again, even at such a sad event.” 

“Likewise Nerien.”  She answered.

“Ah but I see that Tolfdir has some questions for me.”  He said and she looked over at Tolfdir, deep in conversation with Jarl Korir. 

“You are a good brother.”  She said and Nerien nodded.

“Indeed.”  He agreed before heading off to speak with Tolfdir and Jarl Korir, no doubt to be interrogated again, leaving the peace he could have had by staying there with them. 

“Well met Saadia.”  Quaranir greeted her as Nord might, with a broad smile.

“Well met Quaranir.”  She returned.  “I am glad to see you.  But also sad.”

“We do not know when next we will meet.”  He voiced her sorrow.  “And this meeting,” he looked around, “hardly feels like a meeting at all… not after what we have shared.”

“When I kill Alduin, and I come to Artaeum… will you be in terrible trouble if I simply go to your quarters and seek you out to make love?”  She asked and he laughed.

“I am sure we could contain ourselves for long enough to inform everyone Alduin is dead before we retire to my quarters.”  But he narrowed he eyes, “At least we must try to, or else it will be at least a se'nnight before anyone knows of his demise!”

“Only a week?  I had in mind at least a fortnight.”  She answered and they both leaned in slightly. 

“A fortnight it is.”  He answered readily. 

“So alas, I must tell the rest of the Order first.”  She said with a cheeky grin.

“Alas.”  He agreed, wearing the same cheeky grin.

“How long do we have until Nerien makes you leave?”

“How long until good manners and respect are seen to?”

“Forever.”  She answered, pouting.  “I do not like that I cannot see you whenever I wish.” 

“That feeling is very mutual.”  He agreed, “But the Order is right; it must not be a Psijic that the Spirits choose as your companion.”

“It may help your Order be more trusted.”  Saadia noted.

“It is our current job to serve the Dragonborn, not the other way around.”  He gently brushed away some lose strands of her hair, caught by the wind.  “And hopefully we will return to serving Emperors and Empresses…”

Saadia sighed.

“Why must you be so noble and good and… attractive?”  She said with a grin. 

“Because I must do my best to match you.”  He answered.

They took a seat at one of the many tables, filled with other guests and talked as quietly and privately as they could until Nerien came, far too soon, to tell Quaranir it was time to go. 

Everything slowed, the colour again draining from the world and Nerien looked away, clearing his throat as Quaranir and Saadia said their final goodbyes.  They kissed deeply, passionately.

“I believe in you Saadia.  We will see each other again sooner than we imagined.”

Saadia took his hands and kissed him again.

“I do hope so.”  She whispered. 

They kissed again and Nerien again cleared his throat. 

“A moment more.”  Quaranir said tightly, without looking up at his brother. 

“I was merely clearing my throat.”  Nerien answered tersely.  “But you must conclude your business shortly.”  He added.  Quaranir sighed and put his hands on either side of Saadia’s face, staring into her eyes.

“What a blessing it has been to have met you.”  He said with a happy smile, tinged with sadness.

“Will you be watching over me?”  Saadia asked cheekily, “Your whole Order?”

“Sometimes.”  He answered, “But not always.”

“Yes, I do need privacy sometimes.” 

“Indeed.”  He stroked her face, “And there is much work for us to do.  We cannot be always watching.”

“But I’d like to think that sometimes you were.”  She told him.  “Not the rest of the Order.  You.”

“And sometimes I will be.”  He told her. 

“But not when I’m relieving myself.”  She said and he started to chuckle, “Or having sex.”  She added, “Not when I’m doing anything that isn’t heroic.” 

“I will time myself very carefully.”  He said, “So as to only look in on you when you are at your best, doing nothing private, and are being very heroic.”  He assured her, very amused.

“Good.”  She answered in mock seriousness. 

They kissed again.  And then again.  And again.

“You better go before your brother clears his throat again.”  She whispered and Nerien cleared his throat pointedly.  Quaranir and Saadia laughed together, Nerien smiling to himself.

They kissed again, deeply and for a long time, before he turned away, joining his brother.

“Farewell Dragonborn.”  Nerien said fondly, Quaranir stood beside him, his eyes never leaving her face. 

“Goodbye.”  She answered.  “I’ll see you both again.  As soon as possible.” 

They both nodded, and were gone.

Saadia sat down as colour returned to the room, and everyone started to move again, talking softly about their memories of Savos and Mirabelle. 

Drevis came and sat next to her, handing her some mulled wine. 

“Thank you.”  She said, giving him a warm smile. 

“You looked like you needed it.”  He noted. 

“You always seem to know what I need.”  She said gratefully.

“I merely noticed that our Psijic friends were gone.”  He said, “They will be very missed.”  Saadia said nothing, she nodded in agreement and sipped her wine.  “That Nerien fellow has a remarkable mind; and not nearly as snooty as I’m used to from Altmer.”  She started to laugh and Drevis continued, “And his brother was even better.”  He said giving her a look.

“He’s a good man.”  Saadia agreed and Drevis nodded.

“But I’m sure we’ll see them again.”  He reassured her, “And I asked Nerien about Dunmer becoming Psijics; it’s typically only Altmer and few very gifted Bosmer who are permitted to become Psijics.”

“Do you think you’ll become a Psijic?”  Saadia asked furrowing her brows.  “To be honest, I’d hate it if you did.”

“As would I!”  He laughed, “Their lives are too cloistered for me… although there is some appeal in getting away from the mundane things of day to day life… I could not bear being away from the College.”  He said looking fondly at the new front doors to the Hall of Elements, his eyes traveling up the high walls. 

“Good.”  Saadia said, “I don’t think I’d do too well if I couldn’t see you whenever I wanted.”  She told him honestly.

“I feel the same.”  He admitted freely.  He looked over the group of assembled people and saw several people looking at them, particularly Onmund and Jarl Korir.  “You do have a lot of admirers Saadia.”  He said with an amused smile. 

“Because I’m Dragonborn.”  She said with a shrug.

“No, I think not.”  He said giving her a meaningful look.  “Not to say that isn’t very impressive… but even if you were not Dragonborn…”  He looked back out over the crowd of people, “many eyes would still be on you.” 

“It seems strange to me.”  Saadia said softly, “I think I will be forever surprised that someone finds me attractive.”

“Why?”  He was truly intrigued.

“I suppose it’s time to tell you about the first 28 years of my life…”

“I will listen to anything you wish to tell me.”  Drevis answered gravely, knowing that this would not be a happy tale. 

“And then after that we have to talk about my time at the College and its future running… I’m sorry I didn’t offer you the role of Master Wizard.”

“I would not have taken it.”  He said shaking his head, grateful that she had not made him have to refuse her request.  “I have no desire to be involved in the mundane day to day tasks of this world Saadia.”

“I know.”  She said, “I actually thought you wouldn’t take it.  But I still feel like I should have offered it to you.”

“You know me well.”  Drevis said with a satisfied smile.  “It is far more gratifying to know you know me well enough not to offer, than to have you offer.”  He reassured her.  “And the College business?”

“I’ll have to call a meeting about the running of the College.”  Saadia said with a sigh, “I have to leave the College… I need to go home… see my daughter... be the Dragonborn… and I have duties for the Companions to attend to.”

“You have a daughter?”  Drevis was surprised.

“Yes, I adopted her, and it’s been too long since she last saw me.”  Saadia said sadly, “With all my duties… I may not be able to see you as often as I’d like.”  She was truly disappointed by this.

“I can handle coming second to the duties of the Dragonborn.”  He said with a warm smile, his hand going to her cheek.  “I never did expect to be a starring part of your life…”

“But you are anyway.”  She told him. 

“I am honoured.”  He looked into her eyes, their connection stronger than ever.  “How often do you think you’ll be able to visit?”

“I’m hoping weekly.  No less than monthly though.”  Saadia answered, “I need to continue my lessons and run the College.  So weekly… is my aim.”

“And… will you visit with me each time…?”  He asked delicately. 

“Unless you don’t want me to, then yes.  I’d like to visit with you every time I’m at the College.” 

“I would very much like it if you did.”  He answered. 

“Then I will.”  She said happily, “Anyway, when I go home to see Lucia, did you want to come with me?”

“I would very much like that as well.”  Drevis said. 

“I’ll tell you about the first 28 years of my life tonight… in the Arch-Mage’s… in my quarters.”  Saadia said and Drevis nodded slowly.

“If you’re not ready for us to meet in those quarters, it’s alright.  My room is very cosy.”

“It’s my room now.”  Saadia said softly.  “My quarters.  I shall treat them as such.” 

“As always, I am at your command.”  He said with a slight bow of his head. 

“That’s what I like to hear.”  She said cheekily.

“You have improved so much with blending, it is remarkable.  I have never known a Human that I could blend with so deeply before… it makes things very exciting.”  He said leaning closer to her.  “So me being at your command is also what I like to hear.” 

“I have had some practice.”  She confessed.  “Just the one night, but because I was kind of teaching him how to blend… it just seemed to help me.”

“The Psijic?  Quaranir, by the way he looks at you.”  Drevis said astutely.

“Yes.”  Saadia confirmed.

“He broke the conventions of the Psijics and Altmer laws to lay with you.”  Drevis said with a slight chuckle, “I would do the same.”  He said and she laughed at his cheeky smile.  “But he was… that inexperienced?”  Drevis asked, obviously surprised.  “But why am I surprised?  Not only is he a cloistered Psijic, but he’s Altmer and has to live by their prudish laws.”  He said shaking his head.  Saadia laughed.

“He did mention those laws.”  Saadia said, “he disagrees with them.”

“I knew him to be a man of good sense the moment I talked to him.”  Drevis answered, “and also of impeccable taste.”  He said meaningfully. 

“I am glad that you do not mind.”

“Why would I?  You are not my property.”  Drevis answered, “And I too enjoy making love with others.” 

“I know.”  Saadia sighed, “But when you hear about my father, you’ll understand why I always have a moment of worrying when I come to tell my lovers that I have other lovers as well.” 

“You have no need of worry in that regard with me Saadia dear.  And you never shall.”  He told her firmly.  “I really do wonder how you could be so good at everything you try to do though.”  He said shaking his head.  “Even a night teaching blending, to an Altmer no less, should not have given you so much ability…”

“Oh I’m not good at everything I try.”  Saadia laughed, “Some things I’m great at, to be sure.  But I’m terrible at alchemy!”  She said, “And enchanting; Sergius has banned me from using his enchanter!”  Drevis broke out in laughter. 

“He’s never banned anyone!”

“I’m terrible at it!”  Saadia laughed.  “But I admit that there are some things that I seem to be better at.”  She shrugged, “it seems that all things fighting and fucking are my domain!”  She said, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

“And I very much enjoy being in the latter of your domains.”  He said with equal mirth. 

“How much longer do you suppose the townsfolk will stay?”  Saadia asked.

“Oh, a while yet.”  Drevis sighed, “it has been a long time since we allowed visitors; they are very curious.” 

“Ugh.”  Saadia sighed, “And I suppose that as Arch-Mage, I am expected to be responsible and hang around.”

“Oh, most assuredly.”  Drevis agreed. 

Saadia left Tolfdir in charge.

 

***

 

Saadia looked around the huge round table Faralda had set up for the meeting.  She wasn’t sure how to start.

She had said farewell to Aranea this morning, and she wished the calm priestess of Azura was sitting at her side; this meeting was more terrifying than any battle she’d ever gone into. 

“There’s 14 of us.”  She said softly.  “In a College meant to hold over a thousand.”  She was greeted with silence.  “I want it to hold thousands again.  Does anyone not share this desire?”  She looked around and saw them all in deep thought.

“But how would we manage that?”  Faralda asked, “Skyrim is in civil war, and the locals hate us.”

“Skyrim will not always be in civil war.”  Saadia said, “As Dragonborn, I am sworn to protect Skyrim, and all of Tamriel; I will see peace.”  She said firmly.  “It will not happen instantaneously, but Skyrim will become stable again, and we will win the trust of the Nords again.” 

“So what are your plans for the College, Arch-Mage?”  Nirya asked nervously. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since the Psijics unexpectedly named me Arch-Mage.”  Saadia said, “I must confess that at first, I was not sure that I was worthy of such an honour.  But now I see that it must be me; as Faralda said, I will help ease relations with the Nords.”  She saw several of them nodding in agreement.  “And so these are my plans for you all.”  She cleared her throat.  “Faralda,” Saadia turned to look at Faralda, “You will liaison between Winterhold and the College, dealing with the concerns of the Jarl and his citizens and the very important work of rebuilding Winterhold and the College so that we can mutually benefit each other.  Jarl Korir is a thorny, mistrusting man.  But I know how diplomatic you can be, and I also know you’re no pushover.”

“A big task with no clear goal.”  Faralda noted.

“The goals will become clearer, hear me out.”  Saadia answered and Faralda nodded.  “Drevis… you are quite the charmer.”  She said and there were a few chuckles around the table.  “I know you don’t like the mundane, but you do like people.”  He nodded in agreement, “it’s your job to bring in new students and scholars.  I don’t care how you do it; you’ll figure it out.”  She said and he smiled, nodding slowly.

“I think I’ll enjoy this task.”  He said, “I already have some ideas.”

“And we’ll discuss your ideas, all of your ideas in one on one meetings.”  She said, “Which we can schedule monthly.”  She said, “Or as needed if needed more or less.”  She said when she saw Faralda looking like she felt like she might need more regular meetings.  “And with the College at full capacity, we won’t be able to run lessons as we do now.  As such I need your ordered mind Phinis to create new timetables.  We’ll have over a thousand students and a hundred professors.  And I want all of our students to learn the basics in all schools of magic, including alchemy and enchanting, before they choose their main area or areas of study.”  She said, “The timetable will change over time as our numbers grow, but I want the foundations for a better organised system laid out now.  And they’ll change each year as we get new students and different lessons and professors… you’ll need to be very flexible and logical.  And you’ll need to find us an alchemy professor.” 

“Understood.”  Phinis nodded, pleased with his task.

“Urag, I want you to properly clear out the Midden.”  She said and he nodded instantly, accepting her words with no need of an explanation.  “Because there’s 2 floors down there of unused space.  The top floor will be for an expanded Arcanaeum.  All the advanced and dangerous books will be locked away so that only certain people can have access to them.”  Urag started to smile uncontrollably, “And no, not all of the books can be put down there.”  She said with a cheeky grin and Urag laughed, “Also dangerous magical artefacts will be able to be stored there.  The bottom floor will be for training battle mages.”  She felt the shocked silence, but continued on, “I have seen that you are a mighty warrior Urag, indeed, we all are here; what happened with the Eye of Magnus has proven that.  And if we are to become the kind of College that is loved and revered throughout Skyrim, and all of Tamriel, we have to start helping people.  So we managed to get through this latest disaster… in future, I want us to be ready for them, I want us to be able to help people in need.  I want us to be formidable.  I want the College of Winterhold to be a place known throughout the land as a place where you receive an excellent magical education, and where you can delve into the heart and soul of magic, and where you will learn to protect the people of this world.”

“I love it.”  Faralda said, her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes, “I would love to help the people of Skyrim.  What better way to prove to them that we aren’t what they think we are?” 

“Why do we have to prove anything to them?”  Arniel complained.

“We don’t.”  Saadia answered, “We’ll be helping them because it’s the right thing to do Arniel, not for any other reason… it just so happens, that it will have the added benefit of proving that we’re good, not evil, like they think.” 

“We’ll need to discuss security for the dangerous artefacts.”  Urag said and Saadia nodded.  “We’ll need to find a teacher for this battle mage thing.”  He added.

“That’s you.”  Saadia said, “You’re in charge of all of that.”  Saadia saw something very Orcish awaken in his eyes and he nodded slowly.

“Yes, I can teach them to swing an axe alongside their magical skills.”  He said happily. 

“Remember to stick to the basics with melee attacks.”  She said, “teach them things that will support their magical training and keep them safe out in the world.”  Urag nodded, and she turned to the rest of them, “And we’ll be charging for these services.  On a sliding scale.  Poorer people pay less for our help.” 

“I thought it was the right thing to do.”  Arniel sneered.

“It is.”  Saadia answered, “But that doesn’t mean rich people can’t help keep the College afloat.  I’ve gone over the finances, and frankly we’re in trouble.”  She said honestly, “The only source of revenue we have is enchanting.  The College offers its lessons for free, which I wish to continue.  But we’ve been dipping into our centuries old savings for decades now, to cover our costs.” 

“Oh dear…”  Colette said, concerned. 

“It’s only been a little bit; the enchanting covers most of our costs… because there’s only 14 of us.”  She noted and they all understood; more students would mean more costs.  “I have a friend, named Camilla, who’s a genius at finances who will be helping me keep the books, but I’ll be keeping them balanced; no more dipping into the savings.  That’s not what they’re for.  They’re for improving the College.”  She saw them all nodding in agreement.  “So yes, we’ll be charging for our services.  But we’re not going to be arses about it.”  She looked back to Urag.  “I also want the open place in the foyer to be used for a display about the history of the College, so that visitors, new students, and scholars can easily see it.”  She turned to the apprentices, Brelyna, Onmund and J’zargo, “Apprentices, you’ll be helping Urag with all of his tasks.”  They nodded eagerly.  “The ruined buildings along the cliffs of Winterhold…”  Saadia said slowly, “Are going to be converted into several buildings.”  She turned to Colette.  “Restoration magic is honestly a vital and important school of medicine.”  Colette put her hands over her mouth and nodded, tears in her eyes as she saw all of her colleagues agreeing, “anyone who had any doubt of that, had those doubts laid to rest during the battle of the Eye.”  Saadia said.

“You saved my life.”  Brelyna said simply.

“And mine.”  Enthir agreed. 

“And the Jarl has asked me to extend his personal thanks to you for saving his son’s life as well.”  Saadia noted and Colette burst into tears.  “All of our fighting would have had an even more bitter edge to the sweetness of victory if not for your ministrations.  You saved lives Colette, and I want you to continue to do so.”  Saadia said and Colette nodded, excitedly, “I want us to start a hospital.  I want you to be in charge of it.”  Colette cried even louder, nodding happily, “We will charge along wealth lines again, but also along emergency lines; the closer to an emergency it is, the closer to costing nothing it is.”  Colette nodded again.  “And Colette, gender affirming surgery is not optional, it’s not an emergency, but is vital; price it accordingly.”

“Yes.”  Colette said through her tears.  “Thank you so much.” 

“I want you to make the finest hospital in all of Tamriel, Colette.”  Saadia said and she looked around to see everyone beaming at her; they were inspired and excited.  “With both magical and non-magical treatments.  You’ll have to work with the alchemy professor when we get them.”

“Yes of course.”  Colette sniffed through her tears.  “I’m just so happy.” 

“This is a big task, but I know you’re up to it.  And Faralda; now you’re beginning to see what some of the goals will be in your task.”

“Yes indeed.”  Faralda nodded. 

“Korir will agree to the hospital readily, but some of the other things I want…”  Saadia sighed.  “Sergius, I want you to convert one of the buildings into a combined blacksmith and enchanters store.  You’ll be in charge of hiring a blacksmith and keeping the store stocked with enchanted weapons and armour and talisman, jewellery et cetera.” 

“An excellent task!  It should earn us a lot of coin!”

“You’ll continue your enchanting services as well.”  Saadia told him.

“And shall I charge that on a sliding scale as well?”

“Perhaps.  Probably.”  Saadia said, “We’ll talk about that in more detail in our one on one meeting.”  He nodded in reply.  “You’ll also have to oversee securing one of the ruined buildings to convert to an alchemist store, until we get our hands on an alchemy professor.”  She looked around at them all, “Now I want you all to be clear, I expect you to hire shopkeepers for these roles; you’ll be busy at the College!  But these will still be your projects, and you will be responsible for making them successful.”  She turned to Enthir.  “I haven’t forgotten the scholars; your help will be needed too.  Enthir… I know you have a gift for procuring hard to find items.  How about a shop of your own to sell them in; another converted building.” 

“And excellent idea.”  He said, “I can see the coin rolling in.” 

“These projects are going to take a lot of time to come to fruition, but if we are all committed to them, we will have excellent results, and one of the side effects will be the restoration of Winterhold.”

“Oh yes.”  Drevis said nodding slowly, “Put a hospital, a blacksmith selling enchanted items that can be built to order, an alchemist, a store selling rare items in that town centre… people will move here to work in the stores… people will come here to buy from them…”

“Exactly.”  Saadia answered, “And Nirya.”  She turned to Nirya, who was looking disappointed; like she had been forgotten, “I am going to need a liaison to the scholars.”  Saadia said, “keep an eye on the research being done, their living conditions, their needs.”  Nirya looked pleased with this task, “Report to Tolfdir.  Actually, you’ll all be reporting to Tolfdir; he’s the new Master Wizard.  And he’ll be reporting to me.  But you can all talk to me directly if needed as well.  It’s just that with my duties as Dragonborn, I will not be able to be here as often as I want.”

“We understand.”  Tolfdir said.

“But I will be returning often to oversee everything, make decisions, and… finish my lessons!”  She said with a laugh.  “So we’ll need to be hiring new teachers eventually.”  Saadia noted, “So I’m going to make things clear.  Colette, you are the head of the Restoration school of magic at the College; it will be your job to hire and fire, with Tolfdir’s help of course, your teachers, and manage them, their workload, mentoring them and ensuring the quality of their work.  Likewise with Drevis and the school of Illusion magic, Phinis with Conjuration magic, Faralda with destruction magic, Tolfdir with Alteration magic and Sergius,” He looked up surprised, “You’ll be in charge of enchantment magic; it will be taught, not just a service.”  Sergius looked dumbstruck, but Saadia just continued, “Likewise with our alchemy professor when we get them.”  She pointed to Tolfdir, “You’re in charge of your schools, but you just run things past Tolfdir so he knows what’s going on and can report to me.  And I wish to meet all new teachers, of course.”  She looked around at them all for a moment.  “And I have no plans for you Arniel; I know your work is too important to you to want to take on any other tasks.”  She said diplomatically.  She saw the knowing grins on everyone’s face; they all knew Arniel had no interest in anything but his own work.  “And I think that’s everything for now…”

“My word this is very… organised and efficient!”  Tolfdir remarked excitedly. 

“Yes, delegation will help make light work of the many tasks we have before us.”  Saadia answered. 

“I like it!”  Faralda declared. 

“So I want you all to speak openly if you don’t like where this is going; now is the time to speak up.”  Saadia said.

“Aren’t you concerned that the study of magic will be left behind for running stores and becoming warriors?”  Arniel asked, unimpressed.

“I’m not.”  Saadia said, “The stores are based in the fields of magic that the professors running them are experts in, and they will be able to hire help, or even ask apprentices to help.”  Saadia continued, “So that they have enough time to devote to magical study as well.”  She looked to Urag, “And as for the battle mage elements… that will be only basic fighting training.”  She looked back to Arniel, “Just enough to get you out of trouble if your magic fails.  I think this is important because in order to get the Staff of Magnus, I had to fight the Dragon Priest Morokei.”  There was a general reaction of shock around the table, “and he continuously drained my Magicka; I couldn’t use magic against him at all.”  She looked around at them meaningfully, “if not for my warrior training, I would have died down there in his tomb, and he would have been free to attack this world.”  She gave them a grim smile, “It was archery that saved us all.”  She laughed, “ironically, I had not been properly trained in archery.  It’s still not my strongest skill.”  She laughed and several of them joined in, seeing the irony.  But others realised just how close everything had come to being destroyed.  “That’s why you need to know the basics.  I’m no archery expert, but knowing how to do it, saved my life.”

“It’s an excellent plan.”  Urag backed her. 

“I think that everyone should have a clearer picture of what your duties are as the Dragonborn.”  Drevis said in a calm, soft voice, “So that they better understand what it is that’s going to keep you away from the College.” 

Saadia understood why he was saying it; no other Arch-Amge in the College’s history had been called to be away from the College so regularly as she would be. 

“Yes.”  Saadia agreed.  She slowly rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to show them the 5 names of Gods tattooed into her arm in their language. 

“It’s the language of the orb…”  Nirya said, looking closely and then looking up at her.

“Most of you don’t know what the Eye of Magnus was.  It was the blueprints of Mundus, drawn up by Magnus; this is the language of the et’Ada.”  She said showing them the tattoos.  “I have spoken with the Gods, and these are the names of the Gods that have… given me a direct blessing.”  They all stared at her, some of them in stunned silence, others in shock, Drevis with a calm expression; he already knew most of this. 

“This one has spoken with the Gods?”  J’zargo asked, disbelieving.

“I have.”  Saadia answered, “A couple of times now; they pull me into the Void and we talk.” 

“And they have blessed you?”  Onmund asked.

“What sort of blessings?”  Colette asked in awe.

“Well I have Akatosh’s Dragon Blood, which makes me Dragonborn.”  She said, “and Kynareth gave me her Kiss, which allows me to heal very quickly; things like that.”  Saadia was unwilling to elaborate further as she knew Talos was a contentious subject and the Daedra were even more so.  “Anyway, they have told me that I face the dual threats of Alduin and the Thalmor, and I must rid the world of both of them.” 

“By the Gods.”  Faralda whispered. 

“The Thalmor mean to undo all of existence, with the help of Alduin, so that they can return home.”  Saadia told them, “But with the Gods trapped in this realm because they were weakened when making it; it would also destroy them as well.”

“No…”  Colette was distraught, “Why would the Thalmor do this?”

“They believe that they are the direct descendants of Akatosh, and that when this existence ceases to be, they will return to being Gods.”  Saadia answered.

There was a stunned silence.

“And you are expected to stop them?”  Onmund asked.

“Yes I am.”  Saadia answered, “And I will.”  She looked around at them, “With this in mind, you are not to allow any more Thalmor agents on the College grounds.”

“Never.”  Tolfdir said and they all agreed, “And might I add, that should you need to call on me to help you with this twin threat; I would be honoured to help.”

“Likewise.”  Drevis agreed.

“Count me in.”  Faralda added; everyone except for Arniel agreeing that they wanted to help her. 

“Thank you all.”  Saadia said.

“And if you have any personal battles you need help with.”  Drevis added, thinking about the Isle of Stirk.  Last night Saadia had told him all about her life there and her plans to free the mothers and her sisters.  “I’ll follow you into any battle you need help with.”

“I think most of us would.”  Faralda agreed, “We’re all alive because of you.” 

“We’re all alive because of all of us.”  Saadia said, “Because we all fought.” 

“We did do well, didn’t we?”  Nirya said with a smile, “You’ll have a much easier task now Faralda.”  She noted and Faralda rolled her eyes. 

“I’d like to open the table up to all of you and your ideas.”  Saadia said, “I have a vision for the College and Winterhold, and part of that vision is that all of you are happy and fulfilled.  Tell me what you need.”

 

***

 

Saadia was exhausted after the meeting.  It had gone on for hours, and then she’d met with everyone one on one afterwards, to ensure that everyone was satisfied and understood their added duties. 

She was sitting in her quarters, going through the books that Tolfdir had given her; books written by Mirabelle about the running of the College.  Tarryn was curled up under the table, sleeping, snoring loudly.  Mirabelle’s books were a wealth of information and knowledge and ideas; Savos had been holding her back because he was more a traditionalist than she was.  She had been willing to take risks and try new things and she wanted to take a side in the civil war.  Saadia noted that she had long wanted to clear out the Midden and put the space to use.  Specifically, she had wanted to bring the Augur of Dunlain back into the fold, allowing him to talk with the students, perhaps teach classes somehow.  Saadia would get Tolfdir on this; it was one of Mirabelle’s last wishes she’d written about in her books.  Tolfdir would be keen to try and see it done. 

Saadia longed for home, to see Lucia, to walk the streets of Whiterun… But she was afraid.  She wasn’t sure of what.  Perhaps that look of disappointment in Kodlak’s eyes.  Not even saving the world could undo that look. 

“Knock, knock.”  It was Drevis.

“Come in.”  She said happily, closing the books and getting up. 

“I come bearing dinner.”  He said, holding up 2 plates.

“You are a champion!”  She said taking a plate, “I’m starving.”

“I believe you’re the Champion.”  He answered, “And I’m not surprised you’re exhausted after all those meetings.” 

“I’m the champion?”  Saadia sighed, “Let me guess: Aranea?” 

“Yes.”  Drevis said, “She told me that as a fellow Dunmer I was obliged to properly acknowledge you as Azura’s Champion and Guardian of the Star.”  He said seriously.  “She told me I had been very deficient in my respect to you in that regard.”

“You don’t have to.”  She said.

“Of course I do!”  He said, “I don’t mess with the Gods, Saadia.”  He sat down at her table and she sat opposite him, “I worship Azura, and you are her Champion.” 

“Who you get to fuck.”  She noted drily.

“Well that is a nice bonus.”  He laughed, “It would be enough simply to know someone touched by Azura, but I also get to make love with you.”  He looked across the table at her, “Astonishing.”  His eyes dropped to the tattoos on her arm.  “Which one is Akatosh?”  She pointed to his name, “And Kynareth?”  Saadia pointed again.  “And what are the other names?” 

“Talos, Hircine and Azura.”  Saadia said pointing to their names as she said them.

“Akatosh gave you his Blood?”  Saadia nodded, “And Kynareth gave you her Kiss?”

“Which was also her blood.”  Saadia noted.

“So… they all gave you their blood?”  Drevis asked, surprised.

“In a roundabout sort of way.”  She answered. 

“It is a kind of Blood Magick they are working in you…”  And then he looked up at her as if just realising something.  “Are you then, a Werebeast?”  He asked, his brows furrowed, “A slave to Hircine’s will?”

“I am no slave to Hircine’s will.”  She countered and Drevis nodded, relieved.  She had no intention of elaborating further though. 

“I felt Hircine’s influence in you.”  He said, “But I did not think that you might be…”  He shook his head, “Of course you aren’t.”

“Look, Hircine is not a bad guy; he’s very misunderstood.”  Saadia told him, “as is Azura.”  She said pointedly and Drevis nodded, taking her point.

“I’m sorry.”  He said, “I just grew up being taught that Hircine cursed people with Beastblood and various other things.  It can be hard to let go if it…”

“I understand.  But you should let go of it.”

“I shall endeavour to do so.”  Drevis answered, “What was Azura’s gift?  What did her blood grant you?”

“The ability to hold even more power inside of me.  Apparently, I’ll be getting the blessings of other Gods.”  She shrugged. 

“When we last blended, I sensed that you had expanded in some way.  This makes sense now.”

“I felt different to you?’  Saadia asked.

“Yes.  But you were still very clearly Saadia.”  He told her, “There is no need to be concerned.” 

“Good.”  She looked down at the plate of food.  It was a thoughtful plate of food, filled with the foods he’d noticed her enjoying the most.  She looked back up at Drevis, appreciating him more than ever. 

“What’s this?”  He asked picking up the wooden mask she’d found at Labyrinthian. 

“I honestly don’t know, but Savos told me it had something to do with me.”  She said with a sigh.

“Perhaps ask Urag about it?”

“Ugh, it can wait until after Alduin is dead.”  She brushed it off.

“What if it’s meant to help you kill him?”  Drevis asked and Saadia sighed.

“It can wait until… later.”  She said, “I still don’t even know how to find Alduin.  My only lead is a paranoid woman who seems to think the Thalmor awoke him.  But I’m almost certain they didn’t.”  She ate some food, “I think they’re just using the opportunity, you know?  It was just a bit of good luck for them.”

“I do wonder what made him come back now.”  Drevis said staring at the mask, “I also considered that perhaps knowing more about how he was defeated the first time might help us understand more.” 

“If you can tell me where to find that information I will be very happy.”  She said and Drevis sighed.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know.  But I can try to find out.”

“Any and all help is always welcome.”  Saadia told him.

“Hurry up and eat, I have an incurable urge to make love to you.”  He told her with a cheeky grin.

“Oh good, I need relaxing.”  She said with a tired grin.

“So, gentle and calming.”  He said, “Slow and tender.”

“That is exactly what I’m after tonight.” 

“Actually, I am too.”  He said, “And not just because I like to give you what you want.”  He added. 

“I do like to hear all about your sexual desires.”  Saadia said, eating a little faster, “Not that I don’t enjoy your never-ending quest to give me exactly what I want.”  She said with an appreciative tone, “I just also want to give you what you want, outside of your desire to please me.” 

“The two things usually align perfectly.”  He told her.  “Although I do have a request that is outside of my usual urges.”

“Oh?”

“I have a friend, that I have known for many years, whom I regularly see, and we often make love when we see each other.”  He took a sip of his drink, “I’m sure you can see where this is going…”

“You want a threesome.”  Saadia said.

“Not so much me; I tend to prefer one on one love making, but the occasional threesome or foursome is fine.  It’s for him; it’s been a dream of his for a long time.”  Drevis said, “And since you are a very adventurous lover, and also very talented… I wondered if this is something you might wish to explore?”

“If I find him attractive.”  Saadia said with a shrug. 

“Of course.”  Drevis agreed, “I’ll write to him and see when he is available to meet you.  He’s in Morrowind on business at the moment, so it could be a while.”

“That’s fine.  Just introduce me to him when you can.  And we’ll see what happens; no promises though.”

“No of course not.  But thank you for considering it.”

“No problem.”  Saadia shrugged.

“He has long fantasised about what it would be like for 2 Dunmer men to pool their talents together to bring one woman immense pleasure.”  He said and Saadia cocked an eyebrow. 

“Could be very interesting.”

“Yes, I do hope so.”  Drevis agreed, “Provided, of course, that you both find each other attractive.”

“Drevis…?”  A thought had returned to Saadia.  “Do you believe that being dark is a curse?”  She asked unexpectedly.

“You’re referring to the curse of the Dunmer?”  He asked as he shook his head.  “It is said that Azura looks as we do; how could it possibly be a curse?”  He said simply, “I do not believe that the curse we were given was our darker skin.  I think we merely changed over time because we lived in a different climate.” 

“She does look very like a Dunmer.”  Saadia agreed and Drevis smiled happily.

“I am glad!”  He said triumphantly.  “Proof that our curse was not that we no longer have the golden skin of the Altmer.  I have always believed that to be Altmer propaganda against us.” 

“I wouldn’t put it past some of them.”  Saadia agreed, “But I have met many wonderful Altmer.  Which is good, because I was beginning to think they were all Thalmor.”

“Most definitely not.”  Drevis said.  “But there is a general sense of superiority in that race, that is happily, slowly leaving them.”  Saadia arched an eyebrow at him and he laughed, “Yes okay, all Elves tend to be like that.”  He conceded.

“And I can’t say that Humans don’t have their fair share of it too.”  She added. 

“I think this is why the Empire is so necessary; the more contact we have with each other, the more we can destroy these old prejudices.” 

“I cannot think about the Empire.”  Saadia sighed.  “I have Alduin and the Thalmor and Sithis to think about; the Empire will need to take care of itself for a while.”

“Sithis?”  He asked and she groaned despondently.  “Well everything will need to take care of itself tonight.”  He said and held out his hand to her, “You have so much on your shoulders; let me relax you.” 

“You’re such a seducer.”  She answered as she got up and went to his open arms, kissing him slowly, deeply. 

“I’ll be whatever you want.”  He said as he guided her to the bed. 

 

 


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> comments welcome

“Deep breath Lucia, focus your mind.” 

Lucia focussed on the wooden and sandbag figure of a man in front of her, her wooden sword in her hand.

“I won’t have this much time to focus in a real fight.”  She realised.

“That is true.  But if you do it enough in practice, it will become second nature, and you will do it quickly and easily.  So, focus now.” 

The girl took another deep breath and tried to shut up all the noise in her head, her eyes fixated on the target.  She had been trying to make the sandbags break with the force of her hit.

No success so far.  Although she had shattered her wooden sword much to her pride and then horror; Saadia had given her that sword.  But Kodlak had given her an even sturdier wooden sword to replace it, and she had started calling him grandpa.

Lucia slammed her sword into the dummy with a loud grunt. 

And then she groaned.

Still no luck.

“You’ve done well.”  He said.  “Let’s call it a day.” 

“But I want to be able to break it before mama gets home, papa!”  Lucia complained and then realised what she said, she turned to him, looking slightly scared.  “I’m sorry!”

“No, it’s okay.”  He said with a shrug, “But I’m not your papa.”

“I wish you were.”  Lucia answered.

“I don’t think that’s possible.”  He answered, his heart hammering in his chest.

“If you married mama it would be.”  Lucia suggested helpfully.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”  Vilkas answered.

“But it should.”  She answered turning back to the dummy, “The you’d be papa and Farkas would be not-papa.” 

Vilkas sighed to himself silently and sat down beside her.

“You know that I’m here for you, even though I’m not your father, right?”  He asked and she nodded.

“I know.  And I know mama loves me even though she’s away a lot.  She told me it’d be like this.” She looked Vilkas square in the eye, “I’m alright, I just… I want you to be my pa.”  She shrugged and looked back at the dummy.  “Would it be so bad?”

“No.”  Vilkas answered honestly.  “But it is far more likely that Farkas will end up being your father.”  He said and took a deep breath.

“Oh.”  Lucia’s head dropped to the side.  “Okay.  But I thought…”  She scrunched her nose and shook her head. 

“Thought what?”  Vilkas asked.

“I thought you loved mama more.”  She said with a shrug. 

“I’m not sure if love is that easy to… judge or decipher.”  Vilkas answered and Lucia considered this for a moment.

“You’re probably right.”  She said eventually.  “It’s just you look at her like how Faendal looks at Camilla and Farkas doesn’t.”  She fidgeted with the handle of her wooden sword.  “I mean he looks at her differently than how he looks at other people but… it’s not…”  She shrugged, “It’s not the way you look at her.” 

“I had no idea you were so observant.”  Vilkas said softly and she shrugged.

“Mama taught me to be observant so I could discover my enemy’s weaknesses.”  Lucia answered simply.  “I just observe everyone now.” 

“And what else have you seen?”  Vilkas asked, amazed.

“Skjor looks at Aela the same way you look at mama.”  She said with another shrug, “And Aela feels the same way.”  She added.

“And… and how do you think your mother feels?”  Vilkas knew he shouldn’t be asking an 8-year-old girl for her observations on her mother’s feelings.  He was about to tell her not to answer when she did.

“I don’t know.”  Lucia said, confused.  “The only person I know she loves is me.” 

“Of that there can be no doubt.”  He answered, “And no debate.” 

“I know.”  The girl said happily.  “I can’t wait till she gets home next week.”

Vilkas’s heart stopped.

“Next week?”  He tried not to sound too eager.

“Uh huh.  I got another letter from her this morning.”  She took it out of her pocket and handed it to Vilkas. 

“Oh, I shouldn’t read this.”  He said and she shrugged. 

“It just says there was an emergency at the College but she fixed it and once everything is safe again she’ll be able to come home.  She’s expecting it’ll be next week.” 

“That’s good news.”  He said softly.  “Will she be coming to Whiterun?”

“I don’t know, she didn’t say.”  She took the letter from Vilkas as he offered it back to her, unread.  “I want to have a party for her when she gets home.”

“I think she’ll be too tired.”  Vilkas said carefully, “Winterhold is a long way away.” 

“Hadn’t thought of that.”  She said and furrowed her brows.

“Maybe after a few days she’ll come to Whiterun and we can talk about it then.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise that if your mother wants a party, we’ll throw her a massive party.”  He said and Lucia nodded happily. 

“Alright… Vilkas…” She said pointedly, “I’m going to break that sandbag!” 

“Give it all you’ve got girl.”  He encouraged, his heart still hammering in his chest.

 

***

 

They were sitting at a table in the Arcanaeum, all 4 apprentices working on the College history display Saadia had ordered Urag to organise.  And he had organised the 4 of them to make it.  Saadia, amused by the Orc’s gall, had agreed that while she was Arch-Mage now, she was still doing lessons, so had sat down with her classmates to work on the project.  She had told them to design it; she would simply do the tasks given her. 

They loved the idea of bossing the Arch-Mage around.

But right now, they were each silently researching different parts of the College’s history. 

“Still no word from your family?”  Brelyna asked Onmund, her eyes still on her work. 

“No, and I'm not expecting any.”  He answered, his quill scratching at the parchment as he wrote. 

 **“** Really?”  Brelyna asked and looked up at him, “That must be so nice.  I came all the way to Skyrim just to get away from my family's expectations.”

 **“** My family didn't really approve of me coming here at all.”  Onmund answered.

Saadia had already heard these tales from both of them, but she was surprised that they had never spoken to each other about it.  But then, there had always been so much competition between them.  Faralda had noted that a sense of unity had overcome the College since the battle of the Eye. 

“Oh.”  Brelyna said, “Well, that's... awkward.”  She looked back down at her work, “Sorry to have brought it up.”

“It’s fine.”  He shrugged.  “Have you heard from your family recently?”

“No, not since the battle of the Eye.  It seems that couriers are now refusing to deliver letters to the College.”

Saadia hadn’t gotten a letter back from Lucia, and she realised that this must be why.  She’d have to deal with this the next time she was in Winterhold; she’d call a courier and talk to them about the issue. 

“Well… that you wouldn’t bother you, right?”  Onmund asked.

“Not at all.”  She said with a grin, “It means I'm not being hounded about my progress at the College.”

“Is it difficult for you to be away from your family?”  J’zargo asked, obviously wanting them all to answer. 

“Not at all, it’s a blessing.”  Onmund answered, “My family consider that coming here was a death sentence, or worse.  It took years of insisting that this is what I am meant to do, for them to let me come.” 

“Yeah my family couldn’t wait for me to go, and I was glad to rid of their expectations!”  Brelyna said. 

“I miss my daughter… and my friends.”  Saadia answered softly.  “I never get enough time with them.”  She looked up at J’zargo, “What about you?”

“I miss all my brothers and sisters, but there wasn’t enough room for J’zargo!”  He said, “And his great talent.”  

“Of course.”  Saadia answered. 

“I’ve thinking about your Shouts.”  Brelyna answered.

“As has J’zargo been.” 

“I can say a Word; Wuld…”  She looked around, “And nothing happens.” 

“You can say a Word?”  Onmund asked excitedly.  “I’ve tried, but it’s like they elude me.”

“Well they eluded me at first too!”  Brelyna answered, “But then I don’t know, I just figured out how to say Wuld… but nothing happens.”  She turned to look at Saadia.

“You have to put Dragon Power behind the Word.”  Saadia answered with a shrug. 

“A power that we just don’t have.”  Brelyna said solemnly.

“Can never have.”  Onmund sighed. 

“Perhaps the Greybeards will teach us all?”  J’zargo said hopefully, “But J’zargo will learn the fastest.” 

“You know, I can feel that there’s power in the word when I say it.”  Brelyna said.  “I just can’t… get hold of it… I can’t… even understand it.”

“It’s the power of Akatosh himself.”  Onmund said and turned his eyes to Saadia, “How can we hope to understand the power of the Gods…?” 

“It’s fascinating.”  Brelyna said, “And I’m determined to unravel the mystery of the power.” 

“Oh but we never could.”  Onmund said with a smile and shrug.

“Yes I know, it’s of the Gods.”  She said grumpily.  But then she looked up at Saadia as if something had just occurred to her.  “Arch-Mage,” She said sweetly and Saadia raised an eyebrow; she knew when someone wanted something.  “If you have a moment, could you help me with something?”  She looked down at Saadia’s work, already knowing that Saadia had finished her research.

“What did you have in mind?”  Saadia asked slowly. 

“We're all trying to become better mages, right?”  She asked chummily, “Well, I need someone I can practice a few spells on.  Nothing dangerous, really.”  She was quick to reassure, “Would you be willing to assist me?”

Saadia looked to Onmund and J’zargo who were both trying to hide their mirth.  Saadia looked back to Brelyna.

“Alright…” Saadia said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Oh, good.  I was afraid I'd have to ask J'zargo.”

“J’zargo would not help.”  J’zargo answered, “Not after J’zargo saw what happened to Onmund when he helped.” 

“What happened to Onmund?”  Saadia asked.

“Nothing serious!”  Brelyna reassured her.  “Now, you just stand there...”  She pointed to a spot behind the book shelves so that Urag couldn’t see them.  “Please hold still, and don't move.”

“Same thing, isn’t it?”  Saadia asked as Brelyna prepared the spell, a bright green ball of light in her hand.  She threw it at Saadia and Saadia felt a strange tingle go through her whole body

“There!”  Brelyna said excitedly.  “Now, I...”  She stopped, looking at Saadia in horror while Onmund and J’zargo burst out in laughter.

“SILENCE!”  Urag shouted at them and the 2 men tried to get their laughter under control.

“Brelyna…”  Saadia said as she looked around; the entire world had turned green.

“Oh dear.”  Brelyna fretted, “That wasn't supposed to happen.”  She touched Saadia’s hand, worry in her expression, “Do you... do you feel all right?  You look very, um, green.”  She whispered the last word. 

“Everything is green Brelyna.”  Saadia said through clenched teeth. 

“I am so very sorry.”  Brelyna looked mortified, “I went over this again and again, and I was sure it would have better results.”

“This had better not be permanent.”  Saadia said tersely. 

“It shouldn't be.”  She said and when she saw the look on Saadia’s face she revised her answer, “It's not!  You'll be back to normal in no time.”  She said in a slightly frantic tone, “And when you are, we can try this again and I'll be sure to get it right.”

“You want me to try this again?”  Saadia said in disbelief.

“What do you think went wrong?”  Onmund asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

“I'm not really sure.  I think it's just a minor miscalculation on my part.”  She looked back at Saadia, “I'm sure it will wear off soon.  When it does, you'll be perfectly fine, and then we can try again.”  She said much more confidently, “In the meantime, I'll see about figuring out what went wrong.”

“You’ll get back to the research I gave you!”  Urag called to them.

“I’m done, so I’m going for a walk.”  Saadia declared and left before she said anything she’d regret. 

She went up the stairs to her quarters, and then paused to look at the stairs that went higher up.  She’d never gone up there.  She went further upstairs to the ramparts and looked out across the ocean as the sun finished setting; its beautiful colours fading into twilight.

Everything was green.

“I’m sure this would be beautiful if I could see properly.”  She grumbled. 

She heard a door close to the left and looked across the ramparts to see Faralda coming out of a door that was probably at the top of the Hall of Countenance.

Saadia watched as she set off several flaming fireballs into the sky and watched them, leaning on the ramparts. 

Saadia went over to her and Faralda started.

“Oh!”  She was surprised and then she laughed when she looked at Saadia.  “You’re green.”

“Yes, one of Brelyna’s spells.”  Saadia sighed. 

“Yes, she’s been experimenting in Alteration magic lately; since you said all mages should have basic knowledge in all schools of magic.  Brilliant idea by the way.”  She added.  “Tolfdir should be able to fix it.” 

“She said it would wear off.”

“It took 6 hours to wear off in Onmund.”  Faralda advised. 

“I’ll go see Tolfdir.”  Saadia sighed.  “What was that magic you did?”  She asked.

“Oh just…”  Faralda looked down, “Remember how I told you that my father died when we were fleeing the Summerset Isles?”

“Yes.”  Saadia said leaning on the ramparts. 

“We had fled to the city of Sentinel in Hammerfell, but Thalmor agents were sent to… There were a lot of Altmer dissidents there, fleeing the oppression of the Aldmeri Dominion; some of them had been sentenced to execution and had escaped.  We had settled in with the other refugees, been there just a few days when they came.  It was called the Night of Green Fire because of the Magicks used to kill us and that we used to fight back… The night glowed green.”  She pointed to the fireballs, “So I make the sky green on the anniversary of his death.  To honour him and remind myself what monsters exist in this world.”  Saadia watched Faralda fight back the tears, “There were thousands of us in that refugee camp.  Only 10 of us made it out alive.” 

“By the Gods.” 

“By the time the Imperial Legion arrived to protect us, the entire district the refugee camp was in had been destroyed; hundreds of Redguard died too.”  Faralda took a deep shaky breath.  “Did the Gods truly charge you with destroying the Thalmor?”

“Yes.” 

“But how can you do that?”  She asked turning to Saadia, “They destroyed a whole city district in a matter of hours; they killed thousands of us.  Thousands, Saadia.” 

“Nonetheless, I will stop them.”  Saadia replied, “And if that means killing every single last one of them.  It will be done.”

Faralda stared at her for a moment, not sure if she believed it could be done. 

“I knew you wanted to try… I didn’t truly believe that you would… actually try.”  She shook her head.  “You’ll be killed.”

“I understand why you think that Faralda.”  Saadia said soothingly, “But I will succeed.” 

“You sound so sure.”

“The moment you doubt yourself is the moment you die.”  Saadia said, “the Tongue Kvenel taught me that.” 

They both watched the green light die, Saadia unable to see anything other than shades of green. 

“You better go to Tolfdir.”  Faralda said, “I’m going to stay up here a bit longer, set off a few more lights.” 

Saadia left her to it and headed inside.

After much chuckling, Tolfdir fixed the problem and Saadia thanked him, telling him she’d never been so glad to see so many colours.

She headed back to the Arcanaeum to see how the apprentices were going and to show Brelyna that she was fine.  

“It wore off!”  Onmund said, but before Saadia had chance to correct him Brelyna was speaking. 

“Exactly as I said it would!”  She was hiding how relieved she was very poorly.  “Now, are you ready to try again?  I am confident it will work this time.” 

“You can’t expect her to try again?”  Onmund asked incredulously. 

“Well I really would like to make sure I've corrected what happened last time.”  She answered, and Saadia could see how desperate she was to nail this spell down, “Please give me a chance to try again?”  She asked Saadia. 

“Don’t make me regret this.”  Saadia sighed. 

“It'll be worth it, I assure you.”  She said happily.  “Back to behind the shelves.”  She said looking over at Urag who was reading a book intently.  She readied her spell.  “Okay, now don't move at all.”  Her voice was filled with concentration and Saadia held her breath. 

When the magic spell hit Saadia this time, she felt warmth spread over her stomach, as if she were bleeding.  She looked down at her stomach but saw nothing.

And then a strange pain.

And the world seemed to be taller than it had been.

She looked around and saw all 3 apprentices staring at her in horror.  She looked down at herself and saw hooves.

“Oh my.  That isn't right!”  Brelyna whispered in horror.

“She’s a cow….” Onmund said, his voice panicked, “You turned the Dragonborn into a cow….” 

Saadia opened her mouth to speak-

“MOO!”

J’zargo started to snigger and Onmund shook his head while Brelyna panicked.

“Just wait.  Just... I can fix this!”  She said and hurriedly cast another spell, throwing it at Saadia before it was truly finished.

More warmth spread through Saadia’s body but when she looked down, instead of seeing hooves on the end of white legs, she saw hooves on the end of brown legs. 

Onmund started to laugh and then stopped himself as he remembered the severity of the situation.  But J’zargo was losing it with laughter.  Brelyna again looked horrified.

“A horse!”  J’zargo laughed. 

“Oh no, that's not it at all.”  Brelyna sounded like she was about to cry with panic, “Let me try again...”

She threw another spell at Saadia and Saadia felt a chill go through her spine, and the world looked much taller. 

“WOOF!”  She tried to tell Brelyna to fix it, “WOOF!  WOOF!”

Now Onmund couldn’t help but laugh.

“We have to get Tolfdir to help!”  He said as he giggled. 

“No I can do it!”  Brelyna insisted, “Even though this really isn't turning out the way I'd hoped.”  She was halfway between panicking and deeply embarrassed.  “I'll get it right this time Saadia, I swear.”  She said and brewed a spell between her two hands, whispering and trying to focus carefully.  After a minute or so she threw the spell at Saadia.

There was a sharp pain in Saadia’s back and quite suddenly she was looking at her 2 hands on the floor.  “Oh finally!”  Brelyna was relieved, “All better!”  She added triumphantly. 

And now Onmund allowed himself to properly laugh, J’zargo nearly falling off his chair.  Saadia stood up, looking at her own hands.

“Apparently I’m back to me.”  Saadia answered, unimpressed. 

“Shut up you 2.”  Brelyna said to the 2 men, “You can only reach greatness through trying, and yes, sometimes failing.”  She turned back to Saadia, “And well, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?”

“Yes… and we’re never speaking about this again.”  Saadia said, still checking out that her body was her own. 

“Of course!”  Brelyna said and turned to look at J’zargo and Onmund, “And that includes you 2 too!”  She looked back at Saadia, “Thank you Arch-Mage for your help; you’re a good friend.”

“It’s was a pleasure.”  Saadia lied. 

“Oh, no it wasn't.”  She shook her head, “Let's be honest.  I have a long way to go before I'm ready for the kind of advanced magic I've been attempting.”  She sighed, “But at least I know where to start now.”

“Yes…”  Saadia looked around and pulled a face.  “I think we should all go now.” 

They all saw what she was looking at and agreed, taking their research and rushed from the Arcanaeum as silently as possible. 

Only minutes after they had left Urag came to check on them.

“WHO LEFT HORSE SHIT IN MY LIBRARY?”

 

***

 

The next morning Saadia was thinking of heading home tomorrow or the next day.  She and Drevis headed downstairs from her quarters to be greeted by J’zargo waiting by her locked door. 

Drevis gave her a nod and headed back to his quarters, leaving her to talk to J’zargo.

“J’zargo is sorry to interrupt your morning.”  He said nervously.

“No it’s fine J’zargo.  What do you need?”

“It is difficult to admit, but J'zargo could use some help.”  He admitted. 

“What do you need help with?”

“You are Arch-Mage.  You must be very skilled with magic, yes?”

“I wouldn’t put it like that.”  Saadia said, “But… don’t let that stop you from asking me for help.”

“J'zargo is working hard, but cannot do it alone.  Can you help with this?"

“You are being very vague.”  Saadia pressed him. 

“J'zargo has worked hard on learning new spells, trying new things.  This will make J'zargo stand out as a mage.”  He said hopefully and Saadia nodded, “But J'zargo works so hard, there is no time to test these new spells.  If you help with the testing, this will make learning easier.”

“Alright…”  Saadia said reluctantly; she had already had a bad experience with this kind of thing.

“J'zargo will give you scrolls, you will use them and report the results.  This is a good plan, no?”

“Oh.”  Saadia thought that sounded easy enough, “Alright.  I’ll do it.”

“Ha!  You can't resist, can you?”  He said happily as he started searching through his satchel, “Let's see... this one, I think.”  He pulled out several scrolls, all sealed with the same wax mark.  “J'zargo has designed it to be an excellent flame cloak, with a twist.”

“With a twist…”  Saadia said slowly, not sure that she liked the idea of that.

“It is especially potent against the undead, and should burn them to a crisp in no time.”  He handed her all of the scrolls, “J'zargo gives you plenty of these scrolls, so you try them and return when you can say whether they work.”

“Okay…”  Saadia said putting them in her satchel, “I’ll let you know as soon as possible.”  She said.

“Thank you!”  He said excitedly, “J'zargo will await word of how well his scrolls work.”

Saadia said her farewells and went in to have breakfast with the apprentices.  She’d be having dinner with the professors.

Onmund was sitting at the table alone and as soon as Saadia sat down he turned to her. 

“Arch-Mage, I need your help with something.”  He looked around to see if Brelyna or J’zargo were coming to have breakfast yet.  “Something private.”

“Is something wrong?”  She asked, concerned.

“Yes, but it needs to be kept quiet.”  He whispered, “I may have entered into an... agreement with Enthir.”  Saadia silently sighed as soon as she heard Enthir’s name.  “He had something I needed, so I traded him something of mine.  It was a mistake, and now I want back what I gave him.”  He looked down, fidgeting with his plate.  “It's an amulet that belonged to my family, and I never should've given it to Enthir.  But he won't deal with me.  You’re the Arch-Mage, can you talk to him; see what it'll take to get my amulet back?  Please?”

“What did you get from him?”  Saadia wanted the details so she knew how to handle Enthir.

“It doesn't matter.  It's also none of your concern; it doesn’t affect the College.”  He looked down. 

“Onmund?”

“Just talk to him please; see if you can convince him to give my amulet back.”

“You don’t have to tell me as Arch-Mage.”  She said gently, “But you could tell me as your friend if you wanted.”  She finished gently and he looked up at her.

“It’s just some mushrooms… they glow… and…”  He shook his head.

“You wanted glowing mushrooms?”  She asked and he nodded, looking like he was embarrassed.  “What do you look like without them?”  She asked gently. 

“Not like me.”  He answered fiercely. 

“You know Onmund… I have a friend who uses them to give her breasts.”

“I use them to get rid of mine.”  He said.

“Well the Face Sculptor in Riften might be able to make it a permanent change.”  She said.

“I know.”  He said sadly, “My parents offered to pay for the surgeries if I agreed not to come and learn magic.”  He looked up at the room.  “I chose magic…”

“You shouldn’t have to choose.”  Saadia said, “Why don’t you find out if Colette can help you when the hospital is done?”

“Really?”

“Of course.  It’s meant to help everyone, including us.”  Saadia noted, “And I’ll provide you with as many glowing mushrooms as I can until the hospital is up and running.”  She said.  “And I’ll talk to Enthir about not being a jerk about providing them.” 

“Thank you.”  He said gratefully.  

“So why is the amulet important to you?”  She asked as she put together a plate of food for herself. 

“It's from my family.  I don't...”  He sighed, “I know they always disapproved of what I wanted in life, to learn magic instead of becoming a farmer, or a hunter.”  He shook his head, “But no matter how poorly they may have treated me, they're still my family.  I didn't consider that until after I'd made the trade.”  He said sadly. 

“I’ll get it back for you.”  Saadia said.

“Oh good.”  He sounded deeply relieved, “I was really afraid I'd lose it forever.”

“I’ll have my breakfast, then I’ll go talk to him.” 

After a quick meal, she headed into the Hall of Countenance up to Enthir’s room and saw Faralda in his room.  She hung back, watching the conversation, her arms folded. 

“You haven't heard about any more Dragon sightings, have you?”  He asked as she was about to walk away.

 **“** No, which is fine with me.”  She answered, “That big bastard we killed in Winterhold was enough Dragon to last me a lifetime!” 

“I do hope they’re still around.  So many opportunities...”  He drawled. 

“Opportunities for what?”  Faralda’s sounded both amused and horrified.

“You have any idea how much fangs would be worth?”  He asked, “Or even better; bottle their flame.  The right buyer would pay an immense amount.”  
“Bottle... their flame?”  She said in disbelief.  “I can't...”  She shook her head at him, “No, I don't think I've any interest in that sort of thing Enthir.  And I don’t want to see it on College grounds.”

“It’s not up to you though, is it?”  He said with a grin.  “It’s up to our absentee Arch-Mage.”

“And Tolfdir.”  Faralda noted.  “And I know he wouldn’t approve either.”  She said pointedly. 

“Err, excuse me Enthir.”  Arniel interrupted.  “Might I have a moment?”

“Sure can.”  Faralda said, leaving Enthir’s room.

“What is it?”  Enthir asked in a not so inviting tone.

“Yes, err, apologies for the intrusion.”  Arniel said nervously, “I was wondering, err, if you could possibly, ah, procure a few select items for me?”

“Really, Arniel?  Because I seem to recall doing just that for you recently, at which point you assured me that you'd cover my expenses.”  Enthir said as he cleaned under his nails with a dagger, “And that, my nervous little friend, has not happened.”  He looked up at Arniel, “Would you care to comment on that, perhaps?”  
“Ah, hmm.”  Arniel sad slowly, nervously, “Yes.  I, err, I was unaware that I had forgotten that.  I will, err, I mean I'll take care of that as soon as possible.”  He bobbed his head hopefully.

“See that you do.”  Enthir returned, “We don’t have any business until then Arniel.”

Saadia realised that Enthir might be a bit of a problem until he got his store running.  She went to his room and leaned against his open door, her arms folded. 

“Aren’t I a popular man today?”  He asked with an amused grin, putting his dagger back in his boot.

“I understand you have something of Onmund’s.”  Saadia said, “he wants it back.”

“Oh my.  How precious.!”  Enthir laughed.  “Onmund is too afraid to deal with me himself, so he sent you!”  He laughed, thoroughly amused.  “I’ll make this very simple for you; all my trades are final.  Onmund knew this ahead of time and went through with it anyway.  So there’s nothing more to say.”  He said with a sadistic, satisfied grin.

“It’s in everyone’s best interests if you return the amulet.”  Saadia said tightly. 

“Yes, you see the thing is... I’m not concerned with everyone’s best interests.”  Enthir answered, “I find, I’m only concerned with what’s in my best interest.” 

Saadia glared at him, and he just returned a cocky grin. 

“What if I pay you for the amulet?”  Saadia was determined to help Onmund; she’d said she would.  She did not intend to let him down. 

“No, no.”  He said with a grin; he was enjoying the power he had right now, “You’re not understanding this; Onmund made a deal, he made that choice and now he has to live with it.”

“Is there something I can do to change your mind?”  Saadia asked, her jaw starting to set angrily. 

“Look how persistent you are.  Its charming really.”  Enthir laughed, “Onmund gave up the first time I said no.  But not you.”  He took a deep breath as if deep in thought, “alright, I’ll tell you a little story.  Let’s pretend for a moment that a certain individual was looking to acquire a certain staff.”  He said delicately, “Let’s also pretend that he traded some valuable items for said staff, and it was only later that it was realised that this individual might… misuse said staff.”  He paused and cleared his throat softly, “The resulting disaster would reflect quite poorly on everyone involved.  Are you following?”

“What’s your point?”  Saadia asked impatiently. 

“You’re not very good at this, are you?”  He mocked with a straight face, “look, I traded a staff to someone and found out later that was a bad idea so I want the staff back.  Understood?”  He said tersely.

“You won’t let Onmund out of his trade, but you want out of yours?”  Saadia returned the mocking tone. 

“It’s an entirely different situation.”

“Oh okay.”  Saadia continue to mock.

“I don’t expect you to comprehend the nuances of these matters.”  He dismissively.  “Regardless I’m making you a very simple offer; you get me the staff and I give you Onmund’s precious amulet.”  He held up his hands, “Do we have a deal?”

“So… you want your staff back then?”  Saadia asked, amused at annoying him.

“Yes!  I thought we had gotten past this bit already!”  He answered angrily, “Onmund’s amulet in exchange for my staff.”

“I’ll get the staff for you.”  Saadia sighed.

“Finally, we have an agreement.”  Enthir looked relieved, “I look forward to having it back soon; the sooner the better, in fact.”

“Yeah, okay.”  Saadia answered, “And a note for future reference Enthir; don’t forget that you’re talking to the Arch-Mage next time.”  She told him pointedly. 

“Business is business!”  Enthir said defensively, “Even for the Arch-Amge.  Savos understood that!”

“Yes, Enthir, but you might want to consider scratching some backs in future.”  She said smoothly, “Particularly mine; your absentee Arch-Mage.” 

He looked embarrassed that she’s heard what he’d said.

“Good point…”  Enthir said slowly.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So where are these people who have the staff?”  She asked as she pulled out her map. 

Saadia headed out to the cave Enthir had marked on her map.

And what she found out was that the cave was a vampire lair… a very active one; they’d been abducting and feeding on people for a long time…

She killed them all.

Getting very angry at Enthir with every Vampire she killed. 

It was early afternoon when she returned to Enthir with the staff stuffed in her satchel.

She went into his room; he was eating a late lunch and pouring over his research. 

“You gave a powerful magical staff to vampires?”  She asked through a clenched jaw.

“Sold it to them!”  He corrected.

“Oh, that makes it all better!”  She said sarcastically.

“I did fix it!”  He answered defensively. 

“You sent me to fix it!”  She corrected, and pulled the staff out of her satchel, “here’s your staff.  Now give me the amulet.”

“Yes of course… Arch-Mage…”  He said in a humbled tone, “pleasure doing business with you…”  He handed her the amulet.

“Listen Enthir, of you’re going to do business on College grounds, you have to be more discerning in regards to who you sell to, and fairer with your trades, especially to your fellow students, understood?”

“Understood Arch-Mage.”  He answered contritely.

“And I want you to know that the store you’ll be running will count as College grounds!”  She added and he nodded.  “But as long as you’re careful with who you sell to, and fair with your trades… I won’t be watching your business… I don’t want to know where you get some of your goods.”  She intimated and he nodded, a happier, knowing glint coming to his eyes.

“Understood Arch-Mage.”  He nodded as if they were sharing a secret. 

“Be nice Enthir; we’re a family here.  And you’ll be a great deal nicer to Onmund about those glowing mushrooms, understand?”  She said and left without waiting to hear what he said.  She knew he’d do as he was told.  He wanted to scratch her back. 

She walked back to the Hall of Elements where she knew the apprentices would be practicing spells. 

And then she realised she’d forgotten to try out J’zargo’s scrolls.  She sighed; she’d have to try and remember them next time. 

She went straight to Onmund when she got to the Hall, and gave him the amulet.

“Ha!”  He said ecstatically, looking at the amulet with love, “I didn't think he'd really give it back.”  He was amazed and he put the necklace on with pride.  “Thank you, friend.  It's good to know I can count on you.”

“It’s what I do, Onmund.”  Saadia said with a shrug.

She headed up to Drevis’s room to spend the afternoon with him before dinner, and to talk to him about heading off to Lakeview Manor tomorrow.

She couldn’t wait to get home.

 

***

 

“That is quite a useful skill to have.”  Drevis said as Saadia dropped his hand and he looked down his body to make sure he was still in one piece.  Tarryn wandered off into the woods towards the house.

Saadia had Fast Travelled with them to Lakeview Manor and they were on the road that ran along one of the borders of her land. 

“Come on.”  She said and set off into the woods.

“What an adventure.”  Drevis said with a smile.  “I don’t think I’ve ever travelled without taking the path…” 

“There’s no path to my home from here.  I suppose we could walk a bit up the road to the driveway Gunjar put in for the carriage.”  She said with a shrug.  “But I like my woods.”

“Your woods?”  He looked around, “You own all of this land?”

“Yes.”  Saadia answered.  “It’s quite a large chunk of land that goes from the road down to the edge of Lake Ilinalta.” 

“You must be quite rich.”  Drevis sounded surprised.

“Not really.”  Saadia answered, “I was sold the land at a very cheap price because I’m the Thane of Falkreath, and I think that Jarl Siddgeir wants me to guard this border of his Hold.”  She said with a shrug.  “It borders Whiterun; I can’t imagine Jarl Balgruuf doing anything foolish like trying to invade a neighbouring Hold.” 

“I do not know much of Skyrim’s Jarls.”  Drevis admitted.

“Well Siddgeir is a spoiled and mildly corrupted man.”  Saadia shrugged, “And Balgruuf is honestly the epitome of what a Nord leader should be.  He’s noble and honest and maybe a little quick to anger, but true to his word.  I like him a lot.  I consider him a friend.” 

“You consider a King a friend.”  Drevis said shaking his head.  But Saadia cocked an eyebrow at him.  “That is what the word Jarl means.”  He said, “It is simply the Nord word for royal leader, so King or Queen depending on the Jarl themselves.” 

“Oh.”  Saadia said and then started to laugh.  “I dumped a severed head on the table of Jarl Siddgeir.” 

“I’m surprised he didn’t have you executed.  He could have.”

“No; he wanted me to keep working for him.”  Saadia shrugged. 

“Well royalty is used to having everyone working for them.”  Drevis said.

But Saadia stopped and he looked to where she was looking; a rooftop could be seen through the trees.

“I’m home.”  She said, “Well… One of my homes.”  She said with a cheeky grin.  “My other home is Whiterun.  Other than the College of course.” 

They continued on through the trees and came across first a gorgeous cottage, and then the stables, and then the huge three storey manor, Tarryn sitting on the doorstep silently waiting for them to catch up. 

“MAMA!”  Lucia came running from the garden and launched herself at Saadia.  Saadia caught her with ease and held her close, both of them getting a little teary in their reunion. 

Jee-Tah stood in the garden and looked over to them.

“SAADIA!”  It was Camilla, she came rushing over and flung her arms around Saadia and Lucia.  Drevis took a step back to give them room and then Faendal was there.

“Saadia, it is good to- oh!”  She pulled him into the hug, he gratefully joined in.

“My Thane.”  Wherever Lucia was, Lydia was not far behind and she was beginning to bow when Camilla pulled her into the hug too. 

Drevis looked on thoroughly enchanted by the love they all shared for each other. 

“Oh you all have so much to catch me up on.”  Saadia said, “I’ve missed you all.  She kept Lucia on her hip as the hug broke up, the girl’s arms still around her neck.  “But I must introduce you all to Drevis.”  Camilla motioned for all of the servants to join them, and Jee-Tah poked his head inside calling for everyone to come before joining them. 

“This is Lucia, my daughter.  This is my good friend Drevis.”  Saadia said and Lucia held out a hand to him so they could shake. 

“Hi.”  She said simply, not talking a million miles an hour as she often did.

“Hello.”  Drevis said with a warm smile, shaking her hand.  “I hope we shall be friends.” 

“We probably will be.  I’m friends with most people.”  Lucia reassured him.

“That is most comforting.”  Drevis said and Lucia giggled.

“This is Camilla, the steward of my home.”  Saadia pointed to Camilla and Drevis took her hand warmly. 

“A pleasure to meet you.”  He said both of them giving the other a wide smile. 

“This is Faendal, her partner.  He takes care of all the land, especially my woods and the farm… oh and the cheese making!  How’s the cheese making going?” 

“Very good.”  Faendal answered.  “We have already started selling soft cheeses.  But it will be some time before we can sell the well-aged, sharp cheeses.”  He looked off to the right, “I’ll have to introduce you to your herd of cows.”  He said.

“I have a herd of cows?”

“You do now.”  Faendal answered. 

“Well this is Drevis.”  Saadia said, “We’ll talk cows and cheese later.”

“A fellow Elf.”  Faendal said delightedly. 

“I’m glad to meet you my Bosmer friend.”  Drevis said. 

“Why do you both look so different if you’re both Elves?”  Lucia asked.  And the 2 Elves turned to look at her. 

“Because I am a Dunmer, a Dark Elf.  And your friend Faendal is a Bosmer, a Wood Elf.” 

“Dunmer are pretty.”  Lucia whispered to Saadia, but everyone heard.  Saadia watched as every adult supressed a smile and pretended not to hear that the little girl had an innocent crush on Drevis. 

“Some of them are.”  Saadia whispered back.  “Drevis is.”  And Lucia burst out into a fit of giggles, burying her blushing face into Saadia’s neck.

Everyone pretended not to hear. 

Drevis and Saadia’s eyes met, and she knew he would handle this situation delicately. 

“This is Lydia, my friend.”

“Her housecarl.”  Lydia added, bowing to Drevis.  “My Thane is Thane of Whiterun and Falkreath, Rayya here is her housecarl as well.”  Rayya nodded to Drevis and then left to continue her check of the perimeter.

“She is also Thane of Winterhold.”  Drevis answered, “Although…”  He turned to look at Saadia, “No housecarl?”

“No house.”  Saadia answered.

“Winterhold is very poor.”  Lynly said, “Since when Lucia?”

“The Great Collapse.”  Lucia answered. 

“This is Lynly, Lucia’s tutor.”  Saadia continued the introductions.

“Are you teaching Lucia magic as well?”  Drevis asked and Lynly shook her head.

“I don’t… know… anything about that stuff.”  She answered falteringly.  “I’m a Nord and Lucia’s a Nord.”

“We have a Nord apprentice at the College.”  Drevis answered kindly.  “Would it be acceptable for me to teach Lucia a few simple spells?”  Drevis asked Saadia.

“Of course.”  Saadia answered, “I’d like Lucia to know the basics of all the schools of magic, then she can decide what she wants to know.” 

“We’ll have to have some of the other mages come out here and help with her tutoring.”  Drevis said and Saadia chuckled.

“I’m sure you can organise that.”  She said, seeing how invested he already was in the idea of Lucia having a magical education. 

“Isn’t she a little young for that?”  Lynly asked, “Doesn’t the College only accept adult apprentices?”

“That is true.”  Drevis answered, “And I will be careful with what Lucia is taught.”  He considered Lynly for a moment, “As her tutor, I would of course, clear everything with you first, and teach you each spell as well; so you could see what each spell did.”

“That would be acceptable.”  Lynly answered cautiously. 

“This is Gunjar the stable-master, and his daughter Svali.”  Gunjar held up his dirty hands rather than shake hands, and nodded to Drevis.  “Svali is to be afforded all the same educational opportunities as Lucia.”  Saadia noted.  “Though Gunjar, of course, decides what she learns.” 

“Understood.”  Drevis said and saw a look of hesitation in Gunjar’s eyes; a Nord response to all things magic.  But Drevis also saw a nasty cut on Svali’s arm, no doubt from playing around.  Drevis knelt before the girl and took her hand.

“Hello.”  He said with a warm smile.

“Hello.”  She returned.

“Does your cut hurt?”  He asked and she nodded. 

“But I’m tough.”  She added. 

“I bet you are.”  He answered and looked up at Gunjar.  “With your permission?”  He asked and Gunjar looked to Saadia, unsure what to say.  She nodded and Gunjar, clearly afraid, turned his eyes to Drevis and nodded reluctantly.  Drevis gave him a winning smile and then gently healed the cut. 

“Wow…”  Lucia said as Svali looked at her healed arm. 

Gunjar’s jaw dropped and he picked up his daughter and looked at her arm. 

“Magic is of the Gods.”  Drevis said gently, “Magnus gave it to us.”  He put a hand on Gunjar’s shoulder, “It need not be bad or dangerous.  But it can be, just as a shield can be used to protect you, it can also be used to barge your enemies, knocking them down.” 

“That’s true.”  Gunjar nodded.  “I had heard that magic could be used to heal, that the priestess of Kynareth in Whiterun could heal some ills… but I hadn’t believed it,” he shook his head and then gave Drevis a grateful look.  “Thank you for this, I won’t be forgetting it any time soon.”

“A skilled healer can do much more.”  Drevis answered.  “And restoration magic is taught at the College.”

Saadia smiled; Drevis was already taking to his role of bringing in new students; she could see from the look on Svali’s face that she wanted to learn how to do that. 

“Do you do restoration magic?”  Svali asked.

“Only a little.”  He answered, “I am most concerned with illusion magic.”  He said and touched her hair, turning it bright blue.  Her and Lucia squealed with delight so Drevis turned Lucia’s hair bright green.  Saadia let Lucia down so that the 2 girls could be delighted together and looked to see Gunjar looking less than impressed.

“It will wear off in a few hours.”  She reassured him and he nodded, accepting that.  “Anyway, this is Llewellyn, my bard.”

“At your service my Dunmer friend!”  Llewellyn bowed deeply, “I know several Dunmeri songs!” 

“Good to know.”  Drevis answered with a smile.

“And this is Jee-Tah my… house-keeper.”  Saadia said quite suddenly remembering the history between Argonians and Dunmeri, mid-sentence. 

There was a moment of silence as the 2 men stared at each other, and then Jee-Tah bowed deeply.

“Welcome to Lakeview Manor, land-strider.”  He said, “I…”  He paused, “I have no Dunmeri food or drinks, but I can make some.” 

Drevis was silent, unable to speak, he nodded slowly, trying to gather himself. 

“What’s wrong?”  Lucia asked before any of the adults had chance to figure out a diplomatic way to move things forward. 

Jee-Tah knelt beside Lucia and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Our peoples, the Dunmer and the Argonians, have a long history of great cruelty to each other, little land-strider.”  He explained softly.  “Most recently, my people harmed the Dunmer people horrifically when they were already decimated brutally by natural disasters, by invading and killing millions of Dunmer, taking large swathes of their land for ourselves… it was shameful for us to have done such a thing.”  He looked up at Drevis, who took a deep breath.  “Many of our people did not support the invasion.  But it does not change that it happened, and that all Argonians have benefitted from it.”

“And my people enslaved Jee-Tah’s people.”  Drevis explained to Lucia, “For hundreds of years, treating them as barely sentient objects to live and die by our whims.  It was brutal, cruel… and yes, deeply shameful.”  He held his hand out to Jee-Tah.  “But for Tamriel to know peace, we must make restitution and be forgiving.”

“And land must be returned to those it belongs to.”  Jee-Tah said as he took Drevis’s hand, standing up slowly.  “I am deeply sorry for what your people have suffered, and still suffer.”  Jee-Tah said, “In your lands, that my people rule, the Dunmer that live there still are…”  He shook his head, “Cruelly used.”

“Some would say it is justice or a fitting vengeance for what we did to you.”  Drevis answered.

“Perhaps.”  Jee-Tah answered, “But as your words suggested; there will be no peace if always there is vengeance, land-strider.” 

“Well, let us hope that we may forge a friendship and show our peoples how this is done.”  Drevis answered, obviously still shaken by seeing an Argonian.  Saadia was kicking herself for forgetting to tell him she had an Argonian employee. 

“Did you lose someone in the invasion?”  Jee-Tah asked delicately, seeing that Drevis was still shaken.

“Yes.”  Drevis said softly.  “My wife and 3 children.”  There was a moment of silence, “I have not… spoken of this to many people, and I have no desire to speak of it any further now.” 

Saadia stared at him; she had been completely unaware of this history of his.  And she was sure that no one at the College knew. 

“I am so sorry.”  Jee-Tah whispered. 

“It was 195 years ago.”  Drevis said softly, “I am quite… recovered from my grief.”  He said diplomatically.  But everyone there could see that he was not. 

Jee-Tah lowered his head and Camilla cleared her throat.

“Well I think everyone needs a good stiff drink and a meal.”  She said briskly, “Jee-Tah, could you-?”

“Yes of course, honoured land-strider.”  Jee-Tah bowed deeply to them and rushed off to the house, letting Drevis catch his breath. 

“Come on girls, clean up before some food.”  Lydia said, taking both of the girls into the house to clean up. 

“Everyone must join us of course.”  Saadia said before Gunjar started to walk off to get back to work.  “For a quick meal and drink.”  She said, “Camilla?”

“Yes I’ll see to it.”  She said motioning for everyone to follow her inside. 

When everyone else had gone inside Saadia turned to Drevis, who took another deep breath.

“One of the many reasons I have stayed cloistered at the College for so long.”  He said with a shaky laugh. 

“I am so sorry, I should have warned you…”

“Oh you were not to know.”  Drevis gently touched her cheek.  “You are not to blame.”

“If you ever want to talk about them…”  She offered gently and he nodded.

“I know.”  He said, “I spent a long time in grief Saadia.  A long time.”  His brows furrowed, “I may never be entirely over the loss of my family, but I did decide that if I were to ever know happiness or peace again, I had to no longer live in the past.”  He took he hand, “I live in the now, and I look to the future.  I will always honour and remember them… but if Tamriel is to heal – we all need to look to the future.” 

Saadia was silent, she didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Do you think it’s wrong that I want to kill my father? Rather than letting go and looking to the future?”

“No.”  Drevis said, “Doing so will stop further evil from happening.  It not only helps heal your past so you can look forward, but it helps the lives of hundreds, if not thousands of people, and ends a chapter of Tamriel’s history that needs to be ended as soon as possible.”  He looked to her house and then back to her, “But my family is gone now.  There is nothing good that can come from brooding upon it.  I did that for… decades.  Nothing good came of it.  They did not come back, and I did not die and join them.” 

“I’m so sad for your pain and grief.”  She said stroking his cheek, “But I am very glad that you didn’t die.”  She told him honestly. 

“As am I.”  Drevis said with a small smile, “Because I got to meet you, and fall in love with you.”  He was about to touch her cheek when he saw the fear in her eyes.  “Oh fear not Saadia.”  He said soothingly, “This is not a declaration or a request for marriage or anything like that.”  He reassured her, “But you must know; you are very easy to love.  And remarkably easy to fall in love with.”  He touched her cheek.  “You will find that many, many people will love you, and be in love with you.  You will never be alone, no matter how dark things seem – there will always be people who love you.” 

“You love me?”  She could barely get the words from her mouth.

“Of course, how could I not?”  He answered simply.

“But what does that mean for...  us?”

“Why it means nothing.”  He answered simply, “It is only Humans that think that loving someone means that somehow what you already had isn’t good enough and must be changed.”  He told her, “If you love someone, you must marry them.  If you love someone else while married, it must mean that your marriage is rubbish and you have to leave your partner…”  He shook his head, “As an Elf, I can love you and appreciate what we have without the need to change anything.  I love you as you are, exactly how you are, for what you choose to give me.”

“What I choose…?”  Saadia’s heart was racing.

“What you choose to give me is a remarkable gift.”  He said, “I could not ask for more.” 

“It seems like a simple… free… way to love.”  She said, feeling like she could breathe again. 

“It is.”  He said, “No obligations, no ownership, no complications, no expectations, no need to change, no deep romantic overtures being forced upon you because I love you.”  He said with a shrug.  “I just love you as you are.  Love can be as simple or as difficult or as complicated as you choose to make it.  I choose to open myself to love and accept it when it comes and when it goes with equal ease.  It makes life much happier.”  He added, “I love all my lovers.  I don’t love one more than the other; I love them all differently because they are all different people.” 

“I like this a lot more than the great romanticism of Nordic love.”  Saadia said breathing a little easier and Drevis gave her a smile.

“Don’t take it to mean that I am not filled with passionate and an almost Nordic romantic love for you Saadia; I am.  And should I be forced to choose between my lovers I would most likely choose you.”  He said holding her gaze, “But I would be much happier to not have to choose; I much prefer things to not be so dramatic.”  He said with a small laugh, “And I do not expect you to love me in return.”

“No, but I do, Drevis…”  The words were out of Saadia’s mouth and she simply had to just accept that she’d said them, leaving her stuttering and flustered.  “I do… I’m just… I… I…. you know… um… I’m… not good with… um… s-saying it.”  She finished, her head lowered.  “Or… accepting it…”

“Then let us never speak of it again after this conversation has concluded.”  Drevis said with a supportive smile.  She looked up at him, in awe of his acceptance of her.

“Thank you.”  She whispered.   

“It is important for you to know that you are loved, even if you never want to hear it.”  He told her.  And she nodded. 

“Was it different with your wife?”  She asked and he shook his head. 

“No, I felt for her much as I feel for you.”  He answered and Saadia saw the pain in his eyes.  “And I told her the same things as I told you.  But she…”  He smiled, “She was not interested in being lovers; she wanted a husband.”  He shrugged, “And so I gave her what she wanted.” 

“That’s what you do.”  She said with a smile.  “So you’re giving me what I want too?”

“Yes.”  He said, “Luckily it suits me a lot more than marriage!”  He laughed.  She laughed too, taking his hand.  “I am much happier with our arrangement than marriage.”  He said, nodding, satisfied. 

“If you were a Nord, you’d be demanding marriage because you… you know… had feelings…”  She looked away before lowering her eyes.  “What was her name?”  She changed the topic away from something that made her so uncomfortable.

“Synen.”  Drevis answered.  “My daughters were Ureli and Ravisa.  And my son was Dramlar.”  He looked off, remembering them.  “And I loved them all very dearly.  Still do.” 

“I think I would have probably killed a lot of Argonians if I were in your place.”  She whispered.

“It’s not my way.”  He answered, “But I did think about it.  A lot.”  He looked back at her house.  “Still do.”  He admitted, “But I want peace more than vengeance.” 

“You’re a good man Drevis.”

“I do try to be.”  He answered, “And you are a good woman.”  He said as he took her into his arms, “And we should kiss now.  Unless it is inappropriate to do so in a place where your daughter might witness-” She kissed him.  “That answers that.”  He said and kissed her deeply. 

“There is a limit though!”  She said when the kiss became heated. 

“And now I know that limit.”  He said with a devious grin. 

“Come on.  Hopefully you’ll like inside.”

She took his hand and led him inside.  The first thing she noticed was how much extra furniture and wall hangings there were.

Including a large stuffed wolf’s head.  Saadia looked at it and sighed.  There was also a Sabercat head that made her pull a face.  But she accepted that this was traditional Nordic decorations, and Camilla had a theme of traditional Nordic furnishings for the home. 

When they went into the great hall the girls were sitting on the floor with Tarryn and Meeko, feeding them small pieces of raw meat and chattering together animatedly.  They both giggled uncontrollably when Drevis came in and Saadia gave him a grin.  He folded his hands behind his back and walked on with a small smile and no comment. 

“I’m just going to show Drevis around.”  Saadia said, “Then we’ll eat.”

“Don’t be too long now.”  Lydia said with an arched eyebrow.

“I promise.”  Saadia said, rolling her eyes. 

She showed him around, and as expected, the view, the bath tub and the bed had been the things that had most interested him.  Saadia promised that they’d get to explore all three in a lot more detail over the coming days. 

And they had gone downstairs to eat. 

Jee-Tah served them the first course and Saadia remembered that a small meal for Jee-Tah was three courses.  She laughed, glad to be home. 

Everyone filled her in on all the happenings of the last month, Drevis sitting beside her silently, taking it all in. 

As the meal ended, Drevis spoke as Camilla started to organise everyone getting back to work.

“Faendal, I would speak with you regarding blending.”  He said and Faendal’s eyebrows shot up. 

“W-what?”  He asked with a nervous laugh, shooting a look at Camilla. 

“What’s blending?”  She asked and Faendal laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I’m sure there’s only 3 people in this house who know.”  Drevis answered, and gave a moment of silence for anyone present to disagree.  Faendal’s eyes went to Saadia, realising that she was the third person. 

“Dunmer were always more… free with that.”  Faendal said softly.  “I sometimes wish that Bosmeri laws were different.” 

“So you have not blended with a Human?”  Drevis clarified.

“No; I respect Bosmer law.”  Faendal said softly, “I’m not sure if I should ever…”

“We have much to talk about.”  Drevis said.  “And then you Camilla, will have much to hear and a decision to make.” 

Drevis stood and motioned for Faendal to follow him.  Faendal looked to Camilla and then back to Drevis.

“Yes.”  Faendal said, “We do.”  He looked back at Camilla, “It’s nothing to worry about.”  He said and then touched her worried face gently, “It’s a good thing… And I think our friend Drevis here, will be able to help me, when I thought that we could never…”  He shook his head and stood up, grinning. 

“Come.”  Drevis said and gave Saadia a nod, before leading Faendal outside. 

Camilla turned her eyes to Saadia.

“What is that about?”  She asked nervously. 

“Girls, go back to your lessons.”  Saadia told the girls, who had been listening closely.  They both groaned but Lynly ushered them outside, back to the garden, where Jee-Tah had been teaching them about plants.  “Clean up later Jee-Tah, I want some privacy if you don’t mind.”  She added, so Llewellyn bowed and left with Jee-Tah.  Gunjar had already left to continue his work.  Rayya hadn’t been at lunch; her and Lydia took it in turns guarding Lucia, and whoever wasn’t guarding Lydia was guarding the house and perimeter or resting.  Rayya saw to it that she was mostly guarding the grounds; she didn’t enjoy guarding children – it wracked her nerves because she worried for them so much. 

“Maybe Faendal should talk to you about blending.”  Saadia said as soon as the place was empty.  Camilla narrowed her eyes.

“You know what it is?”  She said, “And it affects Faendal and I?”  Saadia could see how anxious she was, “You have to tell me…”  She pleaded.

“Alright.”  Saadia sighed.  “Blending is…”  She thought about how to describe it.  “Elven men… all Elven men, regardless of their race or genitals… except for Orcs-”

“I didn’t know Orcs were Elves!”  Camilla said and Saadia nodded.

“They are.  Anyway… Elven males have the ability to blend with their partners.  Bosmer and Altmer are forbidden from doing it with Humans unless they are married to them, because it can be quite dangerous for Humans.”  She looked Camilla in the eye, “It can kill us if the man isn’t careful.  And it can be quite violating if he pushes too hard.  An inexperienced man can be quite dangerous with blending.”  She looked to the door that the 2 Elven men had left through.  “So I asked Drevis to speak to Faendal about it, since Dunmer are not forbidden to blend with Humans and he has a lot of experience with it.”

“Okay…”  Camilla said slowly, “You still haven’t told me what it is.”

“It’s so hard to explain.”  Saadia said, “You know, we have a physical self… and there’s also a mental and emotional self?”  Saadia asked and Camilla nodded.  “In blending, physical contact becomes so much more… it’s mental and emotional as well.”  Camilla’s head dropped to the side, “Sex when blended is utterly unbelievable.  They can touch you everywhere at once, they know your body as well as you do; know exactly where to touch and kiss you… they can keep you on the verge of orgasm for hours, or tip you over into dozens of orgasms in the space of a few minutes… if they’re good at blending.” 

“Huh…”  Camilla said as if something had just clicked into place in her mind.  “He once muttered about having to hold back.”  She said nodding slowly.  “I understand it now.  And there’s always been a sense of him not quite getting everything he could out of sex; like there was somehow more than what we were doing.  I thought it was because… you know… But he always denied that he had a problem with my cock.” 

“Well there is something more to sex for Elves.” Saadia said.  “And it’s very, very hard for them to hold back from blending.”  Saadia said, “Even if just enough to know what you want.”  She said, “Elven men don’t have a-”

“Yes!”  Camilla laughed.  “I know about that.”  She said, “And he told me that if I described what kind of cock I liked he’d be able to give me that.”  She said with a sight and a happy smile, “And he did!” 

“It’s even better with blending.”  Saadia said.  “And you might be able to learn how to do it back to him.”  Saadia said, getting excited for her friend, “It’ll never be easy like it is for them; for them it’s like walking - once they’ve learned how to do it it’s something they don’t even have to think about… except from what I’ve seen of babies and Elven men, it’s far easier for them to learn how to blend than it is for babies to learn how to walk… but the metaphor stands.”  Saadia told her, “But for us we always have to work and think at it.  But it’s worth it.” 

“Do you know how to blend?”

“Yes.”  Saadia said, “I’ve had a very good teacher in Drevis.”

“Can you teach me.  I’d like to surprise Faendal on our wedding night!” 

“That’s a great idea, because if you know a bit about blending, you can help him with his first time blending with a Human, so it’ll be less dangerous.”  Saadia stopped herself from getting ahead of herself, “of course, he may decide to never attempt it; it can be very, very dangerous.”

“He has to.”  Camilla said shaking her head, “I want us to be open with each other, and I can tell there’s more to sex for him than just physical.” 

“But he loves you Camilla.”

“But Drevis will teach him how to do it without harming me.”  She answered with absolute surety.  “So teach me?”

“First you should feel it.”  Saadia said and took her hand.  She focussed; it was so much harder with a Human than an Elf - Elves were already open to it, so pushing against Human mental boundaries without being violating was hard, patient work.  But gently, slowly, she seeped in to Camilla like water into a rock’s porous surface.

Camilla gasped as she felt Saadia’s hand on her face but could see that both of Saadia’s hands were in her lap, holding Camilla’s hand.  And then the resistance started to ease as Camilla understood what to do a little better.  Saadia sent a shiver of delight through Camilla and heard her gasp in pleasure. 

“Oh my…”  Camilla whispered.  “That is something else.”  Saadia let go of her hand and took a deep breath.

“It’s harder with Humans.”  She said, “Over the next few days, I’ll teach you everything I can.” 

“Thank you!”  Camilla beamed.  “I can’t wait until we get married now!  I mean I couldn’t wait before but… Our wedding night will be… very pleasurable!” 

“Are you going to pretend you don’t know what blending is?”  Saadia asked and Camilla nodded. 

“Although I know he’ll want to talk to me about it so I can make my own decision about it.”  Camilla said, “but I can still surprise him on our wedding night!”  She grinned, “I won’t tell him you taught me until after our first time as a married couple.” 

“He’s a lucky man.”  Saadia declared. 

“I’m a lucky woman.”  Camilla sighed happily.  “Drevis wasn’t very subtle about bringing it up!”

“He has a way about him.”  Saadia agreed, “He is utterly charming with his directness; you know he’s always telling you the truth.” 

“Well that in itself is charming, without adding the good looks and general pleasant air surrounding him.  You’ve found a good one there.”  Camilla noted. 

“He is a good man.”  Saadia agreed.  “I’ve made some good friends at the College.”

“And saved the world apparently.”  Camilla said and Saadia dropped her head to the side.

“How did you know that?”

“Kodlak’s niece cleans the College.”  Camilla told her, “She told everyone in the Companions and most of Whiterun that you saved the entire world and everyone’s life out in Winterhold and that you’ve been made Thane there.” 

“Oh by the Gods.”  Saadia groaned.

“Your fame continues to grow.”  Camilla chuckled.  “Apparently the Thalmor were involved?”

“Yeah; I’ll tell you all about it later.”  Saadia said, “after I’ve had time to get my head around it all.” 

“I’ll be keen to hear it.”  Camilla said, “But I don’t understand why you went out there in the first place.  I’m glad you did though.”

“I just needed some time away.”  Saadia mumbled. 

“Away from the world?”

“Yeah.”

“So are you ready to go back into the world again, or are you just visiting us?”

“I have to get back into the world; I have Dragonborn duties.”

“And I’m sure you’re bored senseless locked away in that old castle.”  Camilla said.

“It’s a more interesting castle than you imagine.”  Saadia said, “You should come visit it.”

“Maybe I will.”  Camilla said with a smile.  “Vilkas and Farkas visit us nearly every day.”  Camilla said delicately, “Vilkas is quite changed.” 

“How so?”  Saadia furrowed her brows.

“He is in drawn in on himself; even more than he was before.  He blames himself for you leaving.”  Camilla said astutely.  “Was it his fault?”

“I don’t know…”  Saadia lowered her eyes.  “I can’t even begin to explain… I have no words for it… I don’t know what happened other than he broke my heart.”  Saadia said eventually.

“You loved him?”  Camilla asked, surprised.

“No, I don’t think so… I don’t… know…”  She sighed, “but we were best friends and I trusted him with everything I was, and he had been lying to me all this time…”

“Was his lie something that could hurt you?”

“No… yes…”

“How does it hurt you?”  Camilla asked gently.

“I don’t know…”  Saadia tried to gather her thoughts.  The chance of seeing Vilkas and Farkas today was high and it had her heart racing.  “He’s had feelings for me this whole time, Camilla.”

“Oh…”

“Aching for me, wondering if it could have been him… could have been him for what?”  She asked Camilla, genuinely wanting to know.

“That you love, instead of his brother.”  Camilla answered.

“I wish people would stop throwing that word around!”  Saadia said grumpily, deliberately ignoring the conversation she had had with Drevis only an hour before.  “I don’t know what love is, and I have no intention of ever finding out!”

“If you say so.”  Camilla answered gently.

“I do!”  Saadia said grumpily. 

“Hm.”  Camilla made no further comment but simply watched Saadia stewing. 

“I miss…”  Saadia said softly, after a long while.

“Miss what?”  Camilla asked delicately. 

“Just… Whiterun.  Home… Jorrvaskr… all the Companions…”

“No one in particular then?”  Camilla asked and Saadia sighed.  “So you want to go home then?”  She added.

“I don’t know.  I’d have to forgive him to go back.”  Saadia looked down at her hands, “and I just don’t know if I have, I don’t know how I feel.”

“You don’t have to forgive him to go back where you belong.”  Camilla said simply, “No one should have enough power to take your home from you.”

“You’re right.”  Saadia agreed, “Ugh but first I have to go to Solitude.  I need to get rid of this bard’s book, I promised him.”

“Always helping other people out.”  Camilla said with a smile, “It’s one of the many reasons why we all love you.” 

Saadia looked up at her and tried to smile.  But her heart dropped.  The thought of so many people loving her was not inviting. 

-

Outside Drevis and Faendal were deep in conversation when they saw 2 men walking through the woods, one talking to the other, the other looking mildly confused. 

“Ah the Wolf brothers.”  Faendal said with delight as he stood up.  Drevis stood and watched as they approached, Faendal introducing them.

“This is Farkas and Vilkas, and this is my friend Drevis.”  He said with a smile. 

“Ah, I believe I’m supposed to say ‘hail Companion’ now?”  Drevis said with a smile, his eyes dropping to the wolf insignia on their armour. 

“No need.”  Vilkas said with a tight smile.  “How’s everything today Faendal?  Still quiet?”  Vilkas asked Faendal, his eyes flicking between the 2 Elves. 

“Oh, Saadia is back!”  He said happily.  “She’s in the manor with Camilla now, no doubt going over the books.” 

“She’s back?”  Farkas asked, his eyes searching the woods between the cottage and the manor house. 

“We’ll see her when she comes to Whiterun.”  Vilkas said sternly and Farkas made a slight strangling noise before nodding dutifully.  “How long will she be here?”  He asked.

“Oh, she didn’t say, but her letter hinted that-” But his words were cut off.  “The cows!”  He said, his eyes on the paddock; the bull had broken through the fence and was rutting one of the cows.  “Farkas I need your strong arms, friend!”  He said as he ran off towards the cows, Farkas sighing and then following. 

Vilkas took a deep breath and watched them run off before turning his eyes to Drevis.

“We don’t see enough Dunmer around here.”  He said, “Will you be staying for a while?”

“No, I’ll be heading home when my visit here is done.”  Drevis answered, noticing that Vilkas’s eyes had looked him up and down. 

“How long will that be?”

“I’m not entirely sure.”  Drevis said with a chuckle, “As usual, I am at my Arch-Mage’s command!”

“Arch-Mage?”  He asked, “You’re a mage?”

“I am.”  Drevis answered.

“From… the College of Winterhold?”

“Yes.”  Drevis had noted the tension in this man the moment Saadia’s name was mentioned and was playing it careful now.

“I see…”  Vilkas said softly.  “So… you’re here with… with the Dragonborn?”

“I am here with Saadia.”  Drevis answered, noting Vilkas’s hesitation to say her name.  “And are you the man that tried to break into the College the night she came to us?” 

“I didn’t try to break in…”  Vilkas answered uncomfortably. 

“I see.”  Drevis answered, a knowing smile coming to his lips.  “Well it was excellent timing that she came to us when she did; even if it was unfortunate timing for you.”

“I…”  Vilkas wasn’t sure what to say.

“She saved the entire world by being at the College when she was.  I am sorry that you were not ready to let her go.”  Drevis elaborated.  “But if it makes you feel better, she speaks of the Companions, Jorrvaskr and Whiterun very fondly and very often.  She missed you as much as you missed her.”

“I didn’t miss her.”  Vilkas denied and Drevis simply broke out into laughter. 

“Careful friend.  Often the lies we tell ourselves are the lies that do the most damage.”  Drevis advised. 

“She’s a Companion.”  Vilkas said sullenly, “She’s supposed to be contactable by the Companions; that’s all.” 

“She let you down.”  Drevis said gently and Vilkas furrowed his brows.

“No, I’m not saying that…”  He said quickly.

“Then what are you saying?”  Drevis asked and Vilkas sighed.

“I missed her – we all missed her.”  He admitted and Drevis gave him a winning smile.

“I daresay the whole College will miss her too.”  Drevis replied and Vilkas gave a soft snort.

“I daresay.”  He agreed, looking Drevis up and down again.  “So she’s… leaving the College?”

“Not permanently.”  Drevis answered, “But she can no longer afford to live there; her duties as Dragonborn require her to be out in the world.  She has also mentioned her duties as a Companion.”  Drevis said, “But her duties as Arch-Mage will return her to the College regularly.” 

“She’s the… Arch-Mage…?”  Vilkas asked in disbelief.

“And who better to lead the College?”  Drevis asked simply, “She saved the world from a Thalmor plot, she killed a Dragon-Priest and harnessed the power of Magnus himself, turning his staff to her will; she is blessed by 5 Gods… She may not be the best mage at the College, but she is the finest person and best leader I know.” 

Vilkas nodded slowly.

“Then you know her well enough to know…”  Vilkas stopped himself.

“That it is very unlikely that she will ever stay in one place.”  Drevis finished the sentence.  And they understood each other perfectly.  “I think I know that better than you, my friend.  Or I have at least accepted it more readily than you.” 

Vilkas looked down and took a deep breath.

“How is she?”  He asked.

“She is well.”  Drevis answered, “Excited to be home.  But she holds a lot inside.”

“Sounds like our Dragonborn.”  He said with a knowing nod.  “She’ll probably need help with that.”

“Sounds like our Saadia.”  Drevis noted and they shared a knowing chuckle.  They were friends; just like that.  Bonded over their shared affection and understanding of Saadia.  “So you say you do not see enough Dunmer in these parts?”  Drevis asked, his eyes again taking in Vilkas.

“Not nearly enough.”  Vilkas arched an eyebrow.  “Especially male Dunmer.”  He added his eyes dropping to Drevis’s lips momentarily.

“Ah.”  Drevis said, understanding that Vilkas had blended with a male Dunmer before and was keen to experience it again.  “Well I intend to be visiting this part of Skyrim more often.”  He made it clear that he was open to giving Vilkas that experience and they shared a momentary smile, both knowing what the other was implying. 

“You’ll be most welcome.”  Vilkas answered, “You should visit me in Jorrvaskr, my friend.”

“I would be honoured to do so.”  Drevis said honestly.  “I hear you have admitted an Elven warrior to your ranks?”  He asked.

“We have!”  Vilkas said happily, “A Dunmer by the name of Athis.” 

“Does he do my people proud?”  Drevis asked, and Vilkas caught the dual question in Drevis’s words.

“He is learning to be a mighty warrior.”  Vilkas answered, “But on other fronts… he has shown no interest in having sex that I have seen.” 

“He is Asexual… Nords call it no-Dibellan? “  Drevis asked and Vilkas nodded in response to his question.  “Unusual for a Dunmer.”  Drevis added, “But not unheard of.  On both accounts.”  He added with a chuckle.  “I mean to say that while Dunmer are the warriors of the Elves, Nords do not normally think of us as worthy warriors!”

“Nonsense, even Talos was reluctant to fight the fierce Dunmer warriors of Morrowind when he was making the Empire.”  Vilkas noted and Drevis gave an appreciative smile.  “Athis is a good man who I am proud to draw swords with.”  Vilkas said, “I think he’d be very glad to see another Dunmer though.” 

“I am sure.”

“Did S… Did the Arch-Mage tell you about him?’  Vilkas asked and Drevis again noted the hesitation in regards to saying her name. 

“She did.”  Drevis answered.  “We talked much of her life in Whiterun.”

“I hope you have been a great comfort to her, my friend, while she has been away from home.”  Vilkas said earnestly, “I did her wrong, and I am glad she was not alone while she… dealt with that.”  Vilkas watched Drevis lower his eyes in thought.  “She spoke with you about it?”  He asked, almost reluctant to hear what he would say. 

“Not as much as she needed to.”  Drevis answered, “She keeps much inside.  And there is much she has told me that I am unwilling to repeat.”  He told Vilkas and Vilkas nodded, understanding and appreciating his words.  “But I will tell you that…. I don’t believe she blames you anymore, if she ever truly did.”  Vilkas felt his heart instantly grow lighter, “I believe she has forgiven you for… whatever it is you did.  I am not sure if she realises that yet.  But her heart has no anger in it for you.  Not anymore.”  Vilkas nodded gratefully.  “And what you did…”  Drevis paused, “I don’t think it offends her anymore.”  Drevis watched Vilkas take that in and saw that this impressive man held even more in than Saadia did.  “But I do not know what it is you did, so I can speak only in general terms... and you really do need to speak with her about it all.”

“Oh I know.”  Vilkas said, “But your words make that seem easier now.” 

“Perhaps you should come up to the house?”  Drevis already knew how Vilkas would answer.

“No.  I don’t want to force her to deal with me… not in her own home.  Maybe if we saw each other on the street… or if she comes to Jorrvaskr; then we’ll talk.  But not here.”  He looked towards the manor.  “Besides, I wouldn’t want to ruin her homecoming.” 

“You are a good man.”  Drevis said knowingly, “I look forward to seeing much more of you.” 

“Likewise.”  Vilkas bowed his head in farewell and went to gather his brother who was laughing in the field with Faendal. 

Drevis watched the brothers make their farewells to Faendal, obviously continuing their routine of checking out the property before returning home.  He knew they guarded her and her property and he had the particular feeling that they did so not only out of love for Saadia, but out of a real danger out here.  He looked around, the woods surrounding him were lovely, but they were also an easy place for bandits or some other danger to hide.  But he had the feeling that the brothers thought of a particular danger. 

Drevis didn’t know about the werewolf Sinding that had been found to be loitering around here; an agreement between him and the Companions had been struck, but he still came dangerously close to Saadia’s property too often.  Not close enough to be breaking their agreement, but close enough to keep the pack on edge.  In the end, Kodlak had seen in Sinding the same weakness Aela had seen and had not wanted him to be part of their pack.  And when Vilkas had met him, Vilkas had agreed; there was no one who could save Sinding from his own demons, but himself.  Not even the support of a pack would help him.  Now there was talk from Aela and Skjor, of hunting him down and killing him just in case… But Kodlak didn’t believe in pre-emptive murder. 

Faendal sorted out the problem with the bull and returned to Drevis, the 2 of them continuing their conversation as if it had never been interrupted. 

-

Inside Rayya and Lydia had joined Camilla and Saadia; they knew the Wolf brothers were about and Lucia was in the bathtub now.  So all was safe, and it was time to settle in to the afternoon routine.  A routine Saadia was not used to anymore, and thus was disrupting, much to Lucia’s delight. 

Camilla pulled out some lace crocheting and asked Saadia to help.

“I have no idea how to…”  Saadia said looking at the beautiful lace.

“It’s my bridal veil.”  Camilla said, “Imperial tradition says I must make it myself and that the people that mean the most to me, other than my intended, must help make it.” 

“Oh…”  Saadia was touched.

“So I’ll be teaching you!”

They sat together, Saadia learning the tricky stitching technique very slowly, even though she put all of her attention into it.  Rayya sat nearby reading a book and Lydia was attending Lucia in the bathroom; it was peaceful. 

“Saadia…”  Camilla said softly, “My mother is refusing to dress me on my wedding day.”  Saadia didn’t understand the significance of that, but she could hear the pain in Camilla’s voice, so she stopped her stitching and put a hand over Camilla’s.  “She said a mother doesn’t dress her son on his wedding day.”  Camilla said bitterly.  “It’s Imperial tradition that a mother dress her daughter for the day, and tie the wedding knots of Dibella and Mara around her waist.”  Camilla sniffed, “And only the husband may untie them, after the ceremony.”  She said sadly, “But if there’s no one to dress me as a woman and tie the wedding knots, the marriage cannot be blessed by our ladies Mara and Dibella…” 

“I’ll dress you.”  Saadia said simply, “I know I’m not your mother but-”

Camilla flung her arms around Saadia’s neck.

“Thank you!”  Camilla sobbed, “It would mean so much…” 

“What else do you need me to do?”  Saadia asked, gently wiping away Camilla’s tears.

“Well it’s supposed to happen at my father’s house for Imperial weddings, and at Faendal’s mother’s place for Bosmer weddings… but we wish to be married in Skyrim.”

“Here?”  Saadia asked and Camilla nodded. 

“On the balcony overlooking the lake?  Or perhaps in the woods?”

“Wherever you decide.”  Saadia answered.  “Will your parents attend at all?” 

“Lucan threatened to no longer send them any money from the shop’s profits if they didn’t come.”  Camilla said sadly, “He’s a good brother.” 

“Who loves his sister as dearly as we all do.”  Saadia noted, winning a watery smile from Camilla.  “What else?”

“Well we need the traditional flowers… but many of them don’t grow here.”

“We’ll use magic to conjure some.”  Saadia decided it was her job to be the problem solver now. 

“We have to have a marital fire burning for at least a week before hand and I don’t have a cauldron for it…”

“I am positive we’ll have a spare cauldron at the College.  And we’ll do some illusion spells to make it look however you want.”

“We need Rotmeth.”  Camilla sighed.

“What is Rotmeth?”

“It’s part of the Green Pact that the Bosmer took.”  Camilla looked as lost as Saadia, “I don’t know; Faendal says he only loosely follows the Green Pact but that no Bosmer wedding can take place without Rotmeth.  And as his bride to be, I have to procure it for him.  I have no idea where to start.”

“What is it?”

“Oh… it’s a precious ritual drink made from fermented meat and thunderbug… organs, I think.”  Camilla scrunched up her nose in disgust.

“Wow…”

“Apparently it takes years to brew and it symbolises…”  She looked up, obviously trying to remember the word Faendal had used, “the muscles of the boar… the power of the forest, I think… and… and the strength of the Bosmer people…” 

“It sounds disgusting.”

“I have to drink some.”  Camilla said with wide eyes. 

“After trying that Jagga Jee-Tah got for Faendal, I do not envy you that task!”  Saadia laughed; Jagga was basically Bosmer mead, and it was made from fermented pig’s milk. 

“Oh I’ve gotten used to Jagga now.”  Camilla said with a small smile.

“I know someone who might be able to help you with the Rotmeth.”  Saadia said, “His name is Enthir and he lives at the College of Winterhold; send a courier to him and tell him I gave you his name and he better make sure he does you a good deal.” 

“Do you think he’ll be able to find Rotmeth in Skyrim?”

“I think if there’s anyone who can, it’s Enthir.”  Saadia answered, “Or he’ll import it.”  She shrugged, “Either way, he’ll make it happen; it’s what he does.”

“Oh thank you Saadia – that’s such a relief!”

“No problems Camilla; I’m here to help!  We will make this wedding perfect!  The Green Pact cannot stop us!”

“The whole Green Pact thing is a little scary to be honest.  Apparently Faendal’s parents follow it much closer than he does.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a pact they made with one of their Gods Y’ffre to never harm plants.  So they are supposed to only eat and use animals for everything.”  She answered.

“Wow.”

“And they are not permitted to take the form of animals, even though they can.”

“I didn’t know they could do that!”

“Yeah, but Faendal doesn’t talk about it much; he says they can shift to monstrous forms and Y’ffre taught them how to hold onto their current, beautiful forms and not be controlled by the wild chaos of before.”  She said.  “And they’re supposed to eat their fallen enemies.”

“Cannibalism?  Really?”  Saadia’s eyes opened wide in surprise. 

“He says no one really does that anymore.”  Camilla sighed, “Religion is weird.” 

“Speaking of religion, which priest or priestess do you need?”  Saadia was wondering how much it would cost to get a priestess of Mara to come out to her home to perform the ceremony.

“His mother is going to perform the ceremony.”  Camilla sighed.  “I wanted a priestess of Mara… there’s been some issues with the ceremony.  Mostly with his family, who are far more traditional than he is.”

“What issues?”

“They want no plant matter served at the ceremony; it’s a grave insult to Bosmer to have plant matter be eaten at a Bosmer wedding.  But eating the seeds of the Arbutus tree at the wedding ceremony is part of Imperial tradition…”  She sighed.  “They’re compromising on that, as long as I allow his mother to perform the ceremony.”

“By the Gods.”  Saadia said sympathetically.

“It’s a bit of a mess really.”  Camilla admitted, “I’m tempted to run off to the temple of Mara in Riften for a quickie ceremony!”  She sighed.  “But neither of us is Nord.” 

“So what else is needed?”

“Faendal has to make a great show of stealing me from my family.”  She sighed.  “It’s part of the Imperial story of how marriage began; 2 brothers stole two wood nymphs away from their families after falling in love with them.  The wood nymphs apparently got over their violent abduction and rape and also fell in love with the brothers.”  Camilla rolled her eyes.  “As silly as the story is, the tradition stands that on my wedding day, Faendal is supposed to drag me from my mother’s arms and throw me over his shoulder and take me into the cottage, and in front of 10 witnesses, including his parents and mine, untie my Dibellan and Maran knots and use them to tie me to the bed.”

“Wow…”  Saadia tried not to laugh, but Rayya started to chuckle, shaking her head. 

“You Imperials sure do have some messed up customs.”  She said, not taking her eyes off her book.

“I know.”  Camilla groaned.  “It’s supposed to show my virtue.”  Camilla said, “Because I’m unwilling to lose my virginity and he’s… encouraging me.” 

“That’s so rapey.”  Saadia whispered and Camilla nodded. 

“I don’t want to do it, but since I insisted on the Arbutus seeds, his mother has gotten really excited about sticking to the traditions of both cultures as much as possible.  In Bosmer tradition, we both have to recite a 4 page document outlining our consent to be married and our understanding of marriage.  And we both have to create 30 vows separately, and if they are too different, the parents can choose not to let us marry.”

“By the Gods.”  Saadia shook her head.  “30 vows!”

“It’s going to be… a difficult ceremony.” 

“Who are your 10 witnesses going to be?”  Rayya asked.

“Well my parents won’t do it; I’m not a woman according to them.”  Camilla said, the bitterness entering her voice again.  Saadia could tell how much it still hurt her.  “But Lucan will do it.”  She put her hand over her eyes, shaking her head, “It’s so disgusting.” 

“I’ll do it.”  Rayya said, “You should stack the audience with women; we can bear witness to a disgusting, outdated tradition that’s being forced upon you by a traditionalist family that doesn’t understand your culture or how it’s changed over time.”  Rayya said, closing her book, arching her eyebrow gracefully. 

“Good idea.”  Camilla said.  “Although I’m still hoping that the modern interpretation of that tradition can be done instead.”

“And what’s that?”  Saadia asked.

“Faendal has to do something to prove he’s worthy of my love… and virginity….”  Camilla pulled a face and they laughed together, both knowing Camilla was far from being a virgin, “And then when I approve, he sweeps me up into his arms and carries me into the cottage; with my consent.  And then the 10 witnesses see him unknot the knots, making the marriage official.  And he ties the knots to the end of the bed as a constant reminder to both of us of the vows we made.  Then the witnesses leave and we make love.” 

“Oh that’s much nicer.”  Saadia said and Camilla nodded. 

“Faendal would prefer that as well.  Although he’s not sure what he’ll do to prove he’s worthy!”  She laughed.  “I told him that if I have to get Rotmeth and recite 4 pages of stuff, he can figure out something to prove he’s worthy!” 

“Do you want me to talk to his parents?”  Saadia asked, incapable of not offering her help.

“I don’t know how that would help.”  Camilla sighed, “But thank you.” 

“Anything you need Camilla.”  Saadia told her, “Have you set a date?”

“Well between the fortune tellers trying to set an appropriate date and Faendal’s family having trouble getting permits to travel to Skyrim… it’s taking a while to pin a date down.”  Camilla admitted, “The Aldmeri Dominion have a vice-like grip on Valenwood; they’re loathe to let anyone travel to places where the Dominion has less power, in case they decide to seek refuge.” 

“The Aldmeri Dominion are a bunch of hawker’s arses.”  Saadia grumbled. 

“No arguments here.”  Camilla agreed.  “But there will be people staying on your land for at least a fortnight when the date comes.”  Camilla said apologetically.  “They’ll grow the trees to make homes for them… or something like that.”  Camilla said shrugging, “Faendal said not to worry about accommodation.” 

“No need to be sorry, or to worry; I’m looking forward to this wedding and your continued happiness.”  Saadia said, looking back to the veil, “We’ll get through all of this.”  She held up the lace in all the shades of green you’d expect to see in a lush forest.  “Traditional Bosmer colours?”  Camilla nodded in response.

“We wear white on our wedding day.”  Camilla said, “They wear green and brown.” 

“Will your dress be white?”

“Yes.”  Camilla answered. 

“And for the feast – are you having Jee-Tah cook it?”

“Can I?”  Camilla asked excitedly.

“If he’s willing to, of course you can.”  Saadia answered. 

“And can Llewellyn perform?”

“Of course.  If he’s willing.”  Saadia agreed. 

“There’s 3 days of feasting and celebrating.”  Camilla said, “the day before; designed to prepare the bride and groom for the joy of marriage.  The day of the ceremony, obviously.  And the day after; celebrating the experience of having had sex for the first time…”  Camilla laughed and shook her head.  “And the joy of marriage we both now know.” 

“Well you’ll have blended for the first time… that’s something.”  Saadia said and Camilla nodded.

“You’re right!”  She said happily.  “And you’ll all be outside eating and partying while we’re inside making love… blending for the first time.”  Camilla said and sighed.  “Ugh.”  She added.  “I wanted a big wedding ceremony, and now look where we are!”  She laughed at herself.  “And my parents refuse to cover any of the costs, even though in Imperial tradition, it’s the bride’s parents who pay for it all, and provide a dowry.” 

“I think that you and Faendal need to focus on what will make you both happy.”  Saadia said and Camilla sighed.

“That’s the problem; we are.”  She shook her head and chuckled.  “I’m loving all of this while I’m simultaneously hating it.”  She laughed again.  “You only get married once; or at least I intend to only get married once… I want it to be a big grand affair, with all the drama and issues and fun…” 

“Good.”  Saadia said easily.  “I’m glad.  You just let me know if you need help with anything.”

“Help remembering my 4 pages of consent and vows and ugh!”  Camilla laughed. 

Lucia came out of the bathing room with a towel twisted around her hair and a towel around her torso, Lydia following, telling her to dry up and put some clothes on. 

“Okay.”  She said to Lydia, sitting down next to Saadia.  Saadia put the stitching aside for a moment to untwist Lucia’s towel and carefully dry the girl’s hair. 

“You need a haircut.”  Saadia noted.

“I’m growing it to be as long as yours was mama.”  Lucia said, “But you cut it!” 

“I did.”  Saadia answered, “But it’ll grown back.” 

“Can I keep mine green?”

“For as long as Drevis is willing to put the colour in it.”  Saadia said and Lucia giggled.  Saadia and Lydia shared a look and Rayya rolled her eyes, amused. 

“I like Drevis.”  Lucia declared.

“Do you?”  Saadia asked innocently.

“Can he stay?” 

“For a while.”  Saadia answered, “But he has a lot of important work to do at the College.” 

“Can I go to the College?”

“If you still want to go when you’re old enough to enrol, of course you can.”  Saadia answered. 

Lucia sat, her feet dangling, staring off, thinking about going to the College, while Saadia dried her hair. 

“What’s the College like?”  Lydia asked, filled with equal measures curiosity and animosity. 

“Not like any Nord imagines.”  Saadia answered, “It can be dangerous, but not in the ways Nords imagine.”  She added, “it’s old, filled with wisdom and knowledge, but also forward thinking and fun.”  She shrugged, “I like it there.  It’s another home.” 

“Can I stay there like I stay in Whiterun?”  Lucia asked.

“If I can find a bedroom for you.”  Saadia said, wondering where she would put Lucia. 

“Does Drevis live with you in the College?”

“No, I have my own room, and he lives with the other professors.”  Saadia answered honestly.  “We both like our own space.  But we do spend a lot of time together.” 

Drevis and Faendal came in and Lucia jumped up, red-faced and ran into her room, clutching her towel around her. 

“Boys.”  Saadia said to explain Lucia’s actions, and Faendal and Drevis shared a look. 

“I think it’s more a particular boy.”  Rayya answered, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Is there any way in particular you want me to handle this?”  Drevis asked softly and Saadia shook her head.

“I trust your wisdom.  Just be kind to her.”

“Always.”  Drevis answered.  “But should I let her down gently or let her grow out of it in her own time?”

“If I may, my Thane?”  Lydia asked and Saadia nodded, “We’ve been letting her do things in her own time.”  Lydia answered Drevis.

“Alright then.”  He said with a nod of his head. 

“How long did her crush on Lars last?”  Saadia asked.

“I’m not sure that one is over.”  Lydia noted. 

“Oh well there’s nothing wrong with polyamory!”  Drevis said and Faendal cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Perhaps for Dunmer there isn’t.”  He said drily, his eyes turning to Camilla.

“Don’t worry, my love!”  Camilla soothed, “I only want you!” 

Saadia watched Faendal visibly soften as Camilla went over to him and put her arms around his waist.  She realised he was worried he wasn’t good enough for her.  Saadia’s eyes went to Drevis and saw he had seen the same thing in Faendal, and he abstained from responding to Faendal’s mild jab at the Dunmer.

Jee-Tah came rushing in the front door with a huge basket of ingredients as Saadia picked the lace back up and continued her agonisingly slow stitching.  She was quite determined to stich as much of this veil as she could.  But she really had no talent at it.

Everyone settled in around the big table, Lucia returning in her favourite yellow dress to sit down opposite Drevis and silently listen to the conversation. 

Jee-Tah began cooking in the kitchen, a strange smell that Saadia had never smelled before wafted through the house.  But before anyone could comment Drevis made a slight sound of surprise.

“He’s making saltrice flatbread.”  Drevis sounded almost shaken, “I haven’t had saltrice flatbread… in a long time.”

“Jee-Tah is a very good chef.”  Camilla noted, “He prides himself on being able to cook for anyone that comes through these doors.  I know that in honour of our first Dunmer guest, he’ll be making a Dunmer feast tonight.” 

“How remarkable.”  Drevis said, still quite emotional.  “Most of our cuisine is… too spicy for outlanders… and… well we lost a lot of it during the exodus following the Red Year and the invasion of the Argonians.” 

“Has it been that long since you had flatbread?”  Saadia asked and Drevis shook his head.  “Since you left Morrowind?”

“No; flatbread is fairly common in many taverns.  Especially in Windhelm.  But it’s not served at the College.”  He sighed, “Now kwama eggs… I haven’t had them in nearly 200 years.  But I’m not sure if they even exist anymore.”  He sighed.  “My wife used to make the most beautiful spiced kwama egg omelettes for breakfast.  Every time I tried to make them, she’d complain that I overcooked the eggs.  She was right; the eggs must be cooked just right to get the full range of flavour from them.  And I never had the flare for cooking eggs.  Guar steaks I can cook well.  But not Kwama eggs… And I haven’t had Guar meat in… nearly a hundred years.”  He sighed. 

“Well I am sure Jee-Tah has found an excellent selection of Dunmer cuisine.”  Camilla said, “He cooks Imperial food better than any Imperial chef I have ever known!”  She added.  “And Nord food too.”

“Yes he’s really very good with Nord food.”  Lydia agreed.

“He makes Redguard food quite well as well.”  Rayya said, “Prides himself of being able to cook anything. 

“He’s very good with Bosmer food too.”  Faendal said, “Not as good as my father, but very nearly!” 

“I look forward to the feast.”  Drevis told them all.  “Does he cook Argonian food?  For himself at the very least.”

“I don’t know.”  Camilla said, furrowing her brows, “He does do Argonian drinks occasionally.”

“You should encourage him to enjoy his traditional foods too.”  Drevis said, lowering his eyes.  “The Argonians lost much when we raided their homeland and enslaved so many of them.  It is imperative that as much be regained as possible.” 

“Speaking of traditions…”  Saadia said turning to Faendal, “Eating our enemies?”  She teased and he rolled his eyes.

“Hasn’t happened in a very long time.”  He said, shaking his head, his brown skin, tinged with green glowing in the firelight; the firepit was always kept alight.  “And we only ate our enemies, not just random people we fought.  It had to be our enemies, declared through war, and fought in battle.”  He said, “It was very ceremonial, it involved days of ritualistic fasting before the battle and massive family feasts afterwards, once we had defeated them…”  He frowned and narrowed his eyes at Saadia, “And if you want to know how serious we were about cannibalism, ask yourself how many peoples, how many nations the Bosmer have declared war on in all of Tamriel’s history.”  He was greeted with a moment of silence before Drevis answered.

“None.”  Drevis said, “The only race in all of Tamriel’s history to have never declared war on another race or country.” 

“That’s right.”  Faendal answered, “War or the feasts of war was never something the Bosmer savoured.  But if it was brought to our doorstep, we handled it.” 

“Your people are known to be the most peaceful of all races.  You’ll defend yourselves fiercely, some would say with brutal, savage glee… but you’ll never start a fight.”  Drevis agreed.  “And your people are known to be excellent thieves.”  He said with a wry smile.

“Now that’s a rite of passage!”  Faendal said with a laugh. 

“Speaking of incredibly important things…”  Camilla said, “We’ve been thinking about the cheese making factory…” 

“Oh?”  Saadia asked.

“It’s a lot of work.”  Camilla noted.

“I can handle it.”  Faendal said softly.

“I won’t have anyone out here over-worked.”  Saadia said firmly.  “What do you need?”

“Another worker.”  Camilla said, “Someone who will help with the sales and everyday management of the factory.  Eventually we’ll need even more workers.”

“Perhaps we need to build a village out here.”  Saadia mused.  “I’ve been thinking of buying the land on the other side of the road as well; it has just come up for sale.” 

“And we could build a beautiful village, that’s nestled in amongst the trees.”  Camilla said to Faendal. 

“We need one worker!”  He laughed. 

“But we may need more.”  Saadia said.  “The village is a long-term, future plan.”  She told Faendal and turned to Camilla, “do you have someone in mind?”

“There is a Redguard woman, with 2 children, one’s 4 years old, the other barely born.  She’s destitute now, living in poverty after paying off her husband’s debts and not being able to find regular work.”  Camilla said, “Her husband was a Nord, a sailor.  Apparently, he died when a ship he was on tried smuggling someone off the Isle of Stirk and was attacked and sunk.  Apparently only a handful of men survived the attack and he wasn’t one of them.”  There was a moment of silence and Saadia took a deep breath; victims of her escape…

“Hire her.”  Saadia said softly.  “Immediately.” 

“Okay.”  Camilla nodded.

“And see that her children are given the same opportunities as my Lucia.”  She added, “Pay Lynly more.  Hire a second tutor if she won’t do it.”  Saadia continued, “I’ll find the money for it.” 

“The money from the cheese selling will pay for hiring Davey; that’s her name.”  Camilla said, “If we need an extra tutor… I’ll let you know.” 

“I’ll work on a new cottage for her.”  Faendal answered.  “But the village can’t have more than about 20 people in it; the land out here can’t grow enough food for more than that without cutting down too many trees.  And I won’t be part of that.”

“Nor will I.”  Saadia agreed.  “I like my woods.”  Saadia said pointedly.  “But wait until I buy the new parcel of land before adding the new cottage?  I’ll talk to Siddgeir as soon as I can, and in the meantime, Davey can live in this house.”  Faendal nodded his agreement.

“She’s already staying with us un the cottage.”  Camilla said, “We’re fine to keep it that way until we build her new home.” 

“Alright.”  Saadia said. 

They talked merrily for an hour or so, Saadia working on the stitching carefully, Rayya reading and Lucia barely able to keep her eyes off Drevis.

Jee-Tah came out with beverages and food.

“Sweetened Dunmer liqueur; I do not know its name, I apologise.”  He said as he put the drinks down in front of everyone but Lucia, “Snowberry juice for you.”  He said as he handed her the mug.  “Guar cheese, scuttle, and crisp saltrice flatbread.”  He bowed and waited to see if they would like his food.  Drevis had a look of utter surprise on his face.

“I didn’t even know that Guar cheese was something that existed!”  He laughed and put a small piece on some flat bread.  “Oh it’s delicious.  Quite potent.” 

Jee-Tah bowed again, glad Drevis approved.

“There is a Dunmer farm near Riften that keeps Guar and has figured out how to milk them and ferment the milk.”  Jee-Tah answered, “I found that out this morning.” 

“How did you-?”  Drevis began to ask.

“I have my connections.”  Jee-Tah answered, “I take food very seriously.  I know every farm and store in the whole of Skyrim.”

“I honestly could not imagine milking a guar…”  Drevis said, shaking his head, chuckling.

“What is a guar?”  Camilla said as she took a piece of the cheese.

“A type of reptilian creature that walks about on its hind legs.  Very small arms… big jaws and teeth.”  Drevis said and started to laugh at the looks on their faces, “I kept one as a pet when I was boy.  I used to love riding it, like you ride horses.” 

“And what’s scuttle?”  Lucia asked shyly.

“My favourite!”  Rayya asked, dipping flatbread into the greasy, cheese-like substance.  “It’s peppery and complex and rich.”  She said, “And you probably don’t want to know what it’s made from.”  She said with a grin as she ate the scuttle covered flatbread.  Lucia turned her eyes to look at Drevis.

“Ah…”  He said, chuckling.  “It’s a delicacy.  Greatly loved by my people.”  He said as he too dipped some flatbread into the scuttle. 

“But what is it?”  Lydia asked as she cut a small piece of guar cheese.

“It’s the flesh of the scuttle.”  Drevis said making Rayya laugh.

“And what is a scuttle?”  Lydia persisted.

“It’s a… beetle.”  Drevis answered, “A very large beetle.”

“Ugh.”  Lydia pulled a face and Lucia looked like she might be ill.  But then Lucia looked at Drevis eating the scuttle and decided she had to give it a try.  She ate it tentatively and decided it was alright.

Saadia was laughing at the looks on everyone’s faces when she decided to try the stuff. 

“Oh it is nice… odd texture.”  She said as she chewed it.  “Strong.”  She added.

“Yes… most Dunmer food is… strong.”  Drevis said. 

“You must find our food positively boring.”  Camilla said with a light smile.

“No.  Not at all… although I do miss spices.”  He admitted.  He took a sip of the liqueur.  “Oh, it’s sujamma sweetened with honey.”  He said and took another sip.  “I’m used to it being bitter; this is odd!”  He laughed, “But good.  This has been such a nice meal!”  He said as he took some more cheese.

“Oh there’ll be more.”  Saadia said, “Jee-Tah considers 3 courses to be the absolute minimum.  So unless he’s ordered to do a single course meal; he’ll always do at least 3.” 

“I look forward to more then!”  Drevis said excitedly.  “This village you will create,” Drevis asked Saadia, “It will be a place where all the races of Tamriel can co-exist peacefully.”

“That’s my goal.”  She said simply. 

“A place where gaur are farmed?”  He asked Faendal.

“If someone can show me how to care for the beasts, I can see to obtaining some and keeping a herd.”  Faendal answered. 

“A place I would love to visit as often as my duties at the College will allow.”  He said and Saadia nodded.

“You will always be welcome here.”  She told him.  “I should give you a key to the manor.” 

“With the way you’re going, half of Skyrim is going to have a key.”  Rayya said, unimpressed. 

“I know; it’s bad for security.”  Saadia said, “But I only give keys to people I can trust.” 

“This cheese is pungent.”  Faendal said as he tried the guar cheese.  “I like it!” 

Llewellyn came and started to sing a very old tune called _‘Three hearts as One’_ about the Ebonheart Pact; a pact that united the Nord, Dunmer and Argonian peoples against their common enemy the invading Akaviri slave-masters – a very long time ago. 

Saadia noticed how thoughtful Drevis was during the song.  But the mood quickly changed when Llewellyn started to sing bawdy Dunmer songs and Drevis was laughing, raising his drink to the talented bard.

Jee-Tah brought in the next dish for them.

“Kwama egg omelettes with roasted grahl eyeballs.”  He said as he put the plates down, “It will be served with mazte.”  Jee-Tah said as he left the room to get the drinks. 

Drevis looked down at the plate, a reminiscent expression on his face.

“Kwama eggs...”  His fingers touched the edge of the plate almost affectionately.  Jee-Tah returned and gave them all the drinks. 

“This is traditionally brewed Dunmer beer; mazte, made from fermented saltrice.”  Jee-Tah told them, “we have several barrels of it now.” 

“Unbelievable.”  Drevis said as he took a sip, “It’s exactly as I remember it.” 

“The grahl eyeballs are seasoned with void salts.”  Jee-Tah informed them, “I do hope you enjoy this course.” 

“Thank you.”  Drevis said warmly and Jee-Tah bowed deeply before returning to the kitchen.  He looked down at the omelette again, “I’m almost reluctant to eat it.”  He said, “I wish to just look at it.”  He looked down at the pale yellow omelette and the big blue eyeballs. 

“There are eyeballs…”  Camilla whispered to herself, looking down at the plate. 

“What’s a kwama?”  Lucia asked. 

“A type of insect.”  Drevis answered, “A very large insect.  Similar to ants in their social organisation.”  Drevis told her, “But they’re as big as humans.”  He said and Lucia’s eyes opened wide.  “And they live in huge underground colonies.”  He continued, making her eyes go even wider.

“Have you been in one?”  She asked.

“Not me.”  He said, “But my father-in-law was a kwama egg miner before he died.”  Saadia noticed the sadness in his eyes as he spoke so kindly and with such an enchanting, positive tone to Lucia.  “The miners protect the kwama colony from predators and diseases and make sure that not too many eggs are taken.”  He said, “But after the Red Year, it became very difficult to get any kwama eggs at all.  I would give a lot of coin to know where he got hold of so many eggs.”  He said looking around at their plates. 

“Just eat it and enjoy.”  Rayya advised, “I’ve learned it’s best not to question where Jee-Tah gets anything from; he’ll never tell you anyway.”  She said as she took one of the eyeballs and popped it in her mouth whole.

“I’m just grateful for it.”  Drevis answered and put a forkful of omelette in his mouth.  He closed his eyes savouring it.  “As creamy and rich tasting as I remember.” 

“What’s a grahl?”  Lucia asked, poking at the eyeball.

“A type of ice troll.”  Lydia answered, “nasty things.” 

“Tasty things.”  Rayya answered, “I always did love Dunmer food.”  She told them.  “It’s best to pop the eyes whole in your mouth.”  Rayya told Lucia and the girl did as she said.  “It’s like a really sweet but meaty jelly.”  She told them, “Goes really well with the rich creaminess of the eggs.” 

“Jee-Tah has outdone himself; this food is amazing.”  Drevis said as he continued eating.  “Will you be having traditional Bosmer food at the wedding?”  He asked Faendal and Camilla.

“Some.”  Camilla answered.

“Hopefully there will be some Rotmeth at the very least.”  Faendal said, “Or else my parents will not acknowledge the marriage. 

“Perhaps Enthir can help?”  Drevis asked Saadia and she gave a nod.

“Camilla is handling it.”  She answered; “As is traditional.”

“Traditions are important.”  Drevis said, “They give us a root to our communities, to our shared histories.”

“Yes but the now is the most important.”  Faendal answered.  “I will go ahead with the marriage, whether there is Rotmeth or not.”  He gave Camilla a loving smile.  “Even though I hope there is some, it will not dampen my spirits for the day!” 

“Mine either.”  Camilla said. 

“That is as it should be.”  Drevis agreed, “One cannot be tied by the past.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”  Camilla was saying, but she was looking at her plate of food with furrowed brows. 

“Dunmer cuisine doesn’t suit everyone.”  Drevis said astutely, “You will not offend me if you cannot eat some of it.”

“If you don’t want the eye, give it to me.”  Rayya said. 

“I’ll have it!”  Lucia countered.

“No… I like to try most things at least once.”  Camilla said and picked up the eye gingerly.  Saadia tried not to laugh because she felt the same way.  She looked down at the eyeball on her plate, staring back up at her.  She looked over to Drevis, continuing to eat; completely enraptured by the food.  The cheese and scuttle had both been very strong.  She supposed this would be too. 

She told herself she had faced Dragons and Dragon Priests and all manner of foes.  She could handle this.  She popped the eyeball in her mouth and felt instantly nauseous, just at the thought of it.  But she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and bit into it. 

A delicious, sweet, gamey meat flavour burst into her mouth. 

“By the Gods, that’s one of the best tasting things I’ve ever had.”  Saadia said, surprised, chewing the jelly substance and swallowing it with delight, wishing there was more. 

Drevis smiled, pleased, and nodded towards her eggs.

“Kwama eggs are divine.  Try some straight after the eye.”  He suggested, and she looked back to her plate.

The creamy flavour and texture of the eggs beautifully offset the lingering flavour of the eyeball. 

“This is really good.”  Saadia was amazed.

“If you can get over the fact that it’s an eyeball, you’ll enjoy it.”  Rayya advised Camilla and Lydia. 

And she had been right; both Camilla and Lydia had enjoyed the eyeballs, although Lydia had found the texture a little odd. 

Saadia enjoyed the mazte most of all; it was a delicious drink, and Drevis drank it like Nords drank mead.  It was nice to see him like this.  It was nice to see that her home was so welcoming to him. 

They talked and laughed, Camilla was heartened to see Faendal with another Elf, despite the racial differences between them and the occasional mild jabs at each other, they got along with each other quite well, and she felt like they were quickly forming a strong friendship.  Camilla was the only person who knew how hard it had been for Faendal in Skyrim, so removed from his own people, even though he loved Riverwood and these woods, and of course, he loved her.  She still knew there was a sense of loneliness in him.  And she understood it because there weren’t enough Imperial people around here either.  The culture, the food, the weather; it was all different to Cyrodiil.  But at least they were Humans in Skyrim, and they were far more welcoming of other Humans than of any Elves or Beastfolk in Skyrim. 

Llewellyn sang and Lucia kicked her feet out because they didn’t reach the ground, and Saadia smiled happily.  She had missed all of this so much.  She only wished the Companions were all here too. 

An hour later, Jee-Tah appeared with the next course, and Drevis looked up with anticipation.

“Guar steaks, cooked rare and seasoned with dried Daedra heart and Firesalts, with Nix hound spare ribs seasoned with my own secret spice mix, accompanied by hackle-lo, scrib cabbage and boiled bittergreen salad, creamy mashed ash yams and saltrice porridge.  This will be accompanied by comberry wine… I believe it’s called shein.” 

“B’vek.”  Drevis whispered to himself in awe as Jee-Tah put the plate down in front of him.  “I’ve never seen Nix hound ribs before.” 

“They are my own creation.”  Jee-Tah answered with a bow. 

“What’s b’vek?”  Lucia asked, hyper-aware of everything Drevis did.

“Oh, it’s um… it’s an expression of surprise in my native language.”  He answered.  “All this Dunmer food has reminded me of my own tongue.”  He said with a laugh, “I forgot to speak in Tamrielic.” 

“Nix hound… as in actual dog?”  Camilla asked, trying to hide her distaste. 

“I suppose.”  Drevis said, “Though they look nothing like Meeko here.”  He said with a laugh as he looked at the dog lying with his head on Tarryn’s front paws, “They look more like…” He searched for a way to describe them, “dog-like insects… I suppose.” 

“Insect dogs.”  Camilla answered, nodding her head slowly, “Alright, let’s try this.”  She said bracingly and Drevis tried not to laugh. 

“Ah, he’s left the guar steak bloody.”  Drevis said happily as he cut into the steak, “it’s the only way to eat them; they get tough otherwise, and lose all their flavour.”  He put the meat in his mouth and sighed, savouring the flavour.  “Perfect.”  He said once he had swallowed, everyone else was also enjoying the food; it was strong, there was no arguing that, and flavours they weren’t used to, but it was also good. 

“Oh the ribs are spicy!”  Lydia said, coughing slightly and fanning her face.  She reached for some water but Drevis shook his head.

“That will only make it worse.”  He warned her.  “The shein will soothe it, but milk will cure it.” 

“Thanks.”  Lydia coughed, going red in the face and took a big gulp of wine.  “Oh that’s more manageable now.”  She said, sniffing, her eyes watering.  But when she went to wipe her eyes, Drevis warned her again.

“Do be careful with your fingers near your eyes, or nostrils, or any other sensitive place.  The spices will easily transfer from your fingers.”  He said. 

Camilla brought out some cool, moist flannels for everyone and they continued to eat, commenting on how all the different flavours balanced each other so well. 

“How’s Riverwood?”  Saadia asked. 

“As beautiful as ever.”  Faendal answered, “Except for…” His eyes flicked to Camilla.  And she sighed loudly.

“Sven.”  She said simply.  “He’s trying more than ever to make me want him.”  She shook her head.

“Sounds like he’s harassing you.”  Saadia said with a grim tone, “I’ll talk to him.  Again.” 

“Ugh; he’s not worth the effort.”  Camilla said, not wanting to cause trouble, “He’s harmless.”

“I think not!”  Lydia answered.

“Agreed.”  Rayya said.

“He hired people to kill my Thane… our Thane.”  Lydia said, “He may be a joke, but he’s not harmless.” 

“I had no idea he was that spiteful.”  Faendal said. 

“Hm.”  Drevis said, “Well one can only hope that this Sven person gains enough importance for someone to bother assassinating him.” 

Camilla looked at Drevis with surprise but Faendal laughed at his quip.  Saadia gave him an approving look before laughing too. 

“Ah,” Faendal said still chuckling, “we’ll have no such luck; he’ll always be a small, unimportant man.” 

“Pity.”  Drevis answered.  “What will you say to him?”  He asked Saadia.

“Well I’ve already threatened him and that didn’t do the trick, so I suppose my fists will do the talking next time.”  She said with a shrug. 

“Don’t go out of your way for me.”  Camilla said, “I barely go to Riverwood anymore; Lucan and Sigrid visit me out here.  I’ve come to think of this place as my home.”

“And so it is.”  Saadia confirmed, “And always shall be.”  She took a sip of the shein, “but next time I’m in Riverwood, he’s getting a bloody nose.”

“Good.”  Lydia said, “He deserves much more than that.”

“Yeah and I never liked men that couldn’t take no for an answer.”  Rayya added, “Give him an extra kick from me… or better yet; take me with you.” 

“Are you getting bored here?”  Saadia asked.

“No; there’s a lot of bandits trying to get into your home my Thane.  I’ve always got plenty to do.”  Rayya answered and Lydia nodded her head in agreement.  “I just want to punch that swine.” 

“Well feel free to do so when you’re next in Riverwood.”  Saadia said and Rayya gave an approving grin in response. 

“I have to tell Jee-Tah to keep the Dunmer food on the menu.”  Rayya said as they all continued eating, “most people who aren’t Dunmer can’t do it justice.  But he does alright.” 

“It most likely means that his family was from slave lineage.”  Drevis said sadly.  “His forbearers will have passed on the skills their masters taught them, to each generation, until they came to him.”  He looked down at his plate of food and sighed, “I get to enjoy this delicious food because my ancestors enslaved his ancestors.”

“And this food is so rare nowadays because of the Red Year and the Argonian invasion.”  Rayya reminded him.  “I don’t think Jee-Tah is in the kitchen being angry about cooking Dunmer food.” 

“No,” Camilla agreed, “He’d be thrilled to be getting to use another set of his impressive cooking skills.” 

“It’s just that with so much history, I can’t help but wonder if peace will ever be possible.”  Drevis sighed. 

“It can be if you live in the now, dear cousin.”  Faendal answered. 

“A very Bosmeri trait.”  Drevis said with an appreciative smile, “One I hope to learn from you.  Although I think I do alright.” 

“But you cannot forget history.”  Lydia reminded them, “It tells us who we are and where we came from.” 

“No, my actions of today tell me who I am.”  Faendal answered, “What I believe, who I love, the way I treat others; things like that are the essence of my identity.”

“I mean the history of your people, your identity as a Bosmer, not as an individual.”  Lydia corrected.

“I see your point.”  Faendal answered, “And yes it’s important and I feel a deep connection to my people and all Elves.  But I would never allow my people’s history, Elven history or solidarity change who I am as an individual.  It’s why I resist the Aldmeri dominion rather than fall in line with the other Elves.” 

“It’s why any of us do.”  Drevis added.  “There are many Elves who resist that evil, even those that hold onto their history.  Because none of it should make you forget who you are, your morals, ethics… a shared Elven, Bosmer, Nord, Dunmer, or any kind of history should never lessen who you are, on this current day.”

“It should make you stronger.”  Lydia answered.  “That is why I support the Empire; because I know my history.  Because I know we’re stronger together; Talos created the Empire.”

“And that wasn’t particularly good for Elves.”   Drevis answered and Faendal lowered his eyes.  “Don’t get me wrong, I support the Empire too; what it became was better than how it started.  And what it promised; a remarkable and peaceful future where all the races of Tamriel live in harmony, was precious to me.  Is still precious to me.”

“But it’s beginnings did involve the violent subjugation of the Elves.”  Faendal backed Drevis up.  “Not all Elves to be sure; many wanted to join…”

“He took Hammerfell by force too.”  Rayya said, “By all accounts it was a brutal occupation until peace treaties were signed.”  She shrugged, “it’s not just Elves that resisted Talos in the beginning; the Tiber Wars were brutal on all accounts.”

“Yes, the Jarls of Skyrim resisted him at first.”  Lydia said, “Until he used the Thu’um and we knew him to be a true son of Skyrim, and rightful ruler... Although he still sent a conquering army to ensure our joining his Empire.”  She turned her eyes to Saadia, “And now we have another Dragonborn.”

“Not happening Lydia.”  Saadia said, shaking her head, “The Empire will have to take care of itself.”  Everyone was silent for a moment, looking at Saadia thoughtfully.  “Not happening!”  She insisted again despite knowing she had to bring peace to Tamriel. 

“It is said that the best rulers are those that do not seek power.”  Faendal noted softly.

“I do seek power.”  Saadia answered, “Just not power over other people.” 

“And that difference matters.”  Drevis said thoughtfully, “Quite a bit.” 

“The Greybeards told Talos he would rule the Empire.”  Lydia said softly, “What did they tell you?”

“That I make my own future.”  Saadia answered, “And my future does not have ruling an Empire in it.”  She stabbed at her Guar steak and everyone silently shared a look.  Except Lucia who was devouring the Nix hound ribs, only listening to the conversation when Drevis and her mother spoke. 

“Well I suspect you have more than enough on your plate to think about for now.”  Drevis said, “what do you think of the saltrice porridge?”  He asked, noticing that she hadn’t eaten any of it yet.  She took a bite.

“It’s good.  A bit like oats, but much saltier.”

“Oats?”  He asked.

“Something I ate back on the Isle of Stirk.”

“Common amongst Bretons.”  Camilla added.  “And in some places in Cyrodiil too.  Lucan loves them with a little honey and cream.”

“He used to tell the kitchen to just cook them with water, but they always used milk.”  Saadia answered, “And we got a little honey to go with them sometimes.  It was like a little bit of luxury!” 

“I’ll have Jee-Tah make you some oats for breakfast tomorrow.”  Camilla said warmly. 

“The salad is good.”  Faendal said and Drevis cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Not that much of a follower of the Green Pact then?”  He said and Faendal shrugged uncomfortably.

“I follow it loosely.”  He answered, lowering his eyes.  “It’s hard to follow it completely when surrounded by people who are not Bosmer.”  He said, “And my family wasn’t particularly religious or traditional until the Aldmeri Dominion took Valenwood again, so I grew up without strict adherence.”  He met Drevis’s eyes, “Are you a strict follower of Dunmer faith?  The reclamations or still Tribunal?”

“Always Reclamations, I was never Tribunal. And I’m not strict in my religion.”  Drevis answered, “But I do worship.” 

“So you’re an Ashlander?”  Faendal asked, all the Humans looking confused.

“No I’m not Velothi, though I was named a clanfriend!”  Drevis said, “I just never believed in the Tribunes.  There were some of us that never did; we just had to keep it to ourselves or risk brutal retaliation from the Temple.”  Drevis said, “But we knew it would pass and our people would be restored to our true faith.  And so it did.” 

“I’ve heard that the Ashlanders blame the eruption of the Red Mountain and the Argonian invasion on Tribunal worship?  The Reclamations punished your people?”  Faendal asked and Drevis nodded.  “So you believe that?”

“I do, yes.”  Drevis answered.

“What are the Reclamations?”  Lucia asked and Drevis looked to Lydia, Rayya and then Camilla, worrying what their thoughts on Daedra worship might be.  He knew that most Humans revile Daedra and hated Daedra worshippers. 

“They are the Gods of the Dunmer.”  He said simply.

“And we’ll talk more about religion another time.”  Saadia said softly but firmly, when Lucia went to ask a follow up question.  She understood that some Humans were very intolerant of Daedra worship.

Camilla deftly turned the conversation to safer waters, sensing the danger in continuing to talk about religion, even though she didn’t know what that danger was. 

They finished their meal in pleasant conversation and laughter.

And Jee-Tah returned, bearing dessert this time.

“Unfortunately, I must now present dessert.”  Jee-Tah said solemnly.  “Comberry cake and fruit salad, comprised of marshmerrow, ripened Belladonna berries, holly berries and snowberries, with whipped guar cream seasoned with frost salts and a drizzle of honey.  It will be accompanied by Sujamma.”

“That sounds divine!”  Drevis said, “Why do you say ‘unfortunately’, my friend?”

“I wanted to do more courses, but on such short notice this was all I could muster.”  Jee-Tah said sadly, “I apologise profusely.”

“There’s no need to apologise Jee-Tah.”  Saadia countered.

“I agree.”  Drevis said, “This meal has been incredible.”  He said as he looked down at the bowl of dessert Jee-Tah had presented him with.  “You cook like a f’lah – a native of Morrowind.”  He praised Jee-Tah. 

“Thank you most kindly, serjo.”  Jee-Tah bowed deeply again. 

“Oh, no…” Drevis stammered, highly amused, “No, don’t call me that; I’m not nobility.”

“I am most sorry; you have the air of nobility.  My mistake.”  Jee-Tah said, “perhaps sera would be more suitable?”

“No, I do not deserve such a term of respect from you.”  Drevis said uncomfortably, “It is you whom I should be calling sera.”

“You can call me whatever you like, as long as you don’t call me n’wah.”  Jee-Tah said and then lowered his eyes, obviously regretting his words.

“I would never use such a vulgar term.”  Drevis said firmly. 

“I am sorry, I have over-spoken.”  Jee-Tah answered, clearly upset with himself. 

“What does n’wah mean?”  Lucia asked.

“Do not say that word.”  Drevis admonished gently but firmly and she lowered her eyes.  There was a moment of silence while Drevis and Jee-Tah caught their breaths. 

“It means foreigner…. Or outlander.”  Jee-Tah answered Lucia’s question diplomatically.

“It means slave.”  Drevis corrected, “I will not sugar-coat this history, not even for a child.”  He told Jee-Tah and then turned to Lucia, “for some people n’wah means outlander.  But in regards to Argonians and Khajiit, it means slave.  My people enslaved Jee-Tah’s people and we called them n’wah to remind them of their place beneath us.  It is a repugnant and deeply offensive word to Argonians and Khajiit.  Never say it, dear one.”  She nodded seriously in response.  “We must respect this in honour of what was done to them; for though their slavery has thankfully ended, the effects of it will continue to hurt them for a long time yet.”  He turned to Jee-Tah and bowed his head, “You have honoured me with this food you have cooked.  Please sit with me and enjoy the last course?” 

“I have to clean up.”  Jee-Tah said anxiously.

“I will clean up after we have eaten together.”  Drevis said.  “Please?”  He got up and motioned for Jee-Tah to sit. 

“I’ll get another chair.”  Camilla said as Jee-Tah sat at the table. 

“I am not a slave here; you do not need to feel bad.”  Jee-Tah told him, “I work willingly, with good conditions and pay.  I like my work.”

“I have no doubt of that.”  Drevis answered.  “But no one has cooked me Dunmer food since my wife died… and…”  He shook his head sadly, “She used to eat it with me.  So please, share this course with me; it would mean a lot to me.” 

“I thank you, honoured land-strider.”  Jee-Tah said emotionally.  Drevis sat down beside him, squeezing in between Jee-Tah and Saadia with ease and Camilla brought in the rest of the food and drinks with a big smile on her face. 

The rest of the night passed in pleasant conversation, Drevis and Saadia cleaning up the kitchen together after everyone had headed off to bed. 

They climbed the stairs up to her bedroom and happily collapsed into bed, sleeping together peacefully. 

Saadia had missed this bed, and she had missed sleeping next to someone in this bed.

In the morning, she woke up to find the bed empty and headed downstairs to find the hall empty.  She went outside and saw Drevis and Lucia in the garden with Jee-Tah; he was picking tomatoes for breakfast and telling them all about the different plants he grew in his edible garden. 

Saadia watched them in silence, smiling happily.  She decided that after Lucia’s lessons today, they’d go for a swim in the lake and a picnic on the shoreline. 

When Lynly called Lucia to lessons after breakfast, Saadia and Drevis went up to her bedroom again, throwing open the doors to look at the view over the lake as they sat in bed together, his hand high on her thigh as he stared off at the view. 

“One could almost spend forever here.”  He said happily.  “It is quite beautiful.”

“Faendal would say you’re sounding like a Bosmer.”  She teased and he laughed.

“Perhaps I am, I do not care; I love it here.”  He said, “Perhaps I am emotional because of the good food.”  He said giving her a smile.  “Truly Saadia you have created something special here.”  He touched her cheek, “And I feel like I didn’t truly know you until I saw you here, in this setting.”  He looked back out over the lake.  “I imagine I would learn even more about you if I saw you in Jorrvaskr.”

“You’ll have to come and see.”  She said with a grin.

“Yes, Vilkas invited me.”  Drevis said and Saadia gave him a surprised look.  “The brothers were patrolling the woods when Faendal and I were talking about the blending.”

“I wonder why they didn’t come in.”  Saadia said softly. 

“They were waiting for you to come to them to see them.”  Drevis answered, “They did not wish to impose.”

“Impose?”  She said, perplexed.  “They’re my Shield-brothers.” 

“I have upset you.”  Drevis said with concern.

“No… I just…”  She sighed.  “I have more damage to mend than I thought.  That’s all.”  She told him.  “But first to Solitude to get rid of this Poetic Edda; it belongs at the Bards College.  Then home to Whiterun.” 

“I will most likely have to return to the College.”  Drevis said sadly. 

“We can have a few more days here.”  Saadia said and he nodded.

“Of course.”  He said, “And eventually I would like to visit Jorrvaskr.  Meet Athis.”  Drevis said, “Find out if he truly is asexual, or just not interested in Nords!” 

“Asexual?”  Saadia asked.

“I forget that Humans do not have the same words for these things that Elves do.”  He said, “It means a person that does not feel sexual attraction.”

“I thought that’s kind of what you meant with prudish…”

“Oh, no.”  He shook his head.  “That’s me judging some parts of Elven culture that believes some sexual acts are dirty or demeaning or beneath Elves, and that no Elf should do them.”  He explained and Saadia thought of Quaranir pausing before Dibellan Kissing.  “If an individual does not want to do something that is fine, and should be respected; but do not try to force all people to do as you do.  Prudishness has little to do with sexual desire – it’s more about judgment of sexual actions.”  He concluded. 

“Oh, I see.”  Saadia nodded.  “And you think Athis is asexual; he doesn’t have sexual attraction?”

“Vilkas does.”  Drevis answered.

“How did you get onto sex talk?”  Saadia shook her head and then laughed, because of course Vilkas ended up in sex talk; he never wanted to, but it always seemed to happen. 

“Ah…” Drevis chuckled, “He seemed interested in sharing his bed with me.”  He answered. 

“Oh really?”  Saadia said with an amused look.  “Are you going to?”

“Perhaps.”  Drevis answered, “He is a very attractive man.  I tend to prefer women, but I have made love with a few very attractive men in the past.  I am open to sharing a bed with him.  We shall see what happens though.” 

“I know that he likes all genders fairly equally, or maybe he just likes people whatever gender they are…”  Saadia said with a shrug.

“So he is pansexual.”  Drevis mused. 

“What?”

“Nords call it all-Dibellan.  Elves call it pansexual; it means attraction regardless of gender.  People who are pansexual tend to find sexual attraction towards people of all genders.  But that does not mean they find all people attractive.” 

“I think I’m probably that.”  Saadia said.

“Only you can decide what name best suits you.”  Drevis answered, “Closely related is bisexual.  Which means attraction to 2 or more genders.  Nords call it bo-Dibellan.” 

“I think most people I’ve met have been pan… allsexual?  Or bisexual?” 

“All-Dibellan and pansexual.”  He corrected her mistake.  “Yes most of Tamriel is made up of pansexual and bisexual people.”  He agreed, “There are some people that are homosexual or heterosexual as well.”

“Let me guess… same-Dibellan… for sexual attraction to your own gender?”  She asked and he nodded.  “And… other-Dibellan?” 

“Oppo-Dibellan… a bit of a misnomer really; it stands for opposite Dibellan.  But there isn’t really an opposite gender.” 

“What do Nords call asexual?”

“No-Dibellan.  Imaginative.”  He said with a small smile.  “There’s also different terms for romantic attraction, or the types of people you tend to want to be in a relationship with.”  He continued, “Simply change Dibellan to Mara for the Nord terms and sexual to romantic for the Elven ones.”

“So bo-Maran or homoromantic.”  Saadia said.

“That’s it.”  He nodded.

“Can you be aromantic?”  She asked and Drevis nodded.  Saadia pursed her lips in thought, wondering if she was aromantic, or if she’d just been messed up from her childhood; these were different things, she understood that. 

“Sexuality, romantic inclinations, gender, sexual relations – they are all wonderful things, and everyone has their own personal relationships with them; everything from not interested at all to almost completely addicted to them.” 

“And how to people know their gender?”  She asked, “I mean I was just told I was a woman.  But people have been told they’re a man or a woman, and found out they weren’t…”

“According to Elves, gender is defined by the soul.  To Humans, in the past it was defined by genitals; all but the Imperials have somewhat given up that definition to varying degrees.”  Drevis answered.

“Why by genitals; the most private part of a person’s body?”  She asked. 

“It seems odd to me to have created 2 genders from genitals, when genitals sometimes do not fit those genders physically.  And that’s without considering a person’s soul.”  Drevis agreed, “Elves feel the energy of their children in the womb and know their gender.  Humans can’t do that, so they created a system.” 

“Huh…”  Saadia said, “Seems arbitrary, why not categorise us by height or eye colour…?”

“I do not know.”  Drevis answered, “But Humans still categorise their babies by genitals, and then let it go very quickly if the child corrects them.”  He said, “Except for Imperials; they are much more rigid with this.”

“Oh, I know.”  Saadia agreed, “Them and my father.”  She sighed.  “I suppose they felt like they have to assign gender because of naming the child…”  She mused out loud and Drevis nodded.  “But even so… I agree that a person’s soul tells them what gender they are.” 

“And quite often those with similar genitals have similar genders, just not always.”  He said with a shrug.  “Acceptance of differences is growing and respect is following.”  He said, “There will come a day when everyone is treated fairly.  I know it.” 

“You swing between unsure and sure of it.”  She said fondly.

“It’s easy to be sure of good things when we are alone together.”  He answered simply, taking her into his arms.  “You do make the entirety of existence shine a little brighter, Saadia.” 

“So it’s less easy when I’m not around?”  She teased.

“Well my people are cursed you know.”  He answered, “I often believe that curse is clarity of vision.”  He answered with a cheeky grin.

“Ah but I make your vision blurry then?”

“Perhaps the curse is actually a paucity of vision and you make it clearer.”  He answered, “Maybe I’m just a foolish old Dunmer.” 

“Maybe?”  She teased and he laughed. 

She kissed him tenderly, her fingers lacing through his thick, wild hair, always only barely contained by the quick brushing he gave it every morning to get it out of his eyes. 

They laid in each other’s arms, knowing that they had the next few hours to make love and talk before Lucia finished her lessons. 

“I’m glad I finally met some other Companions.”  He said, “I like this fuller picture I’m getting of you.  They are like family to you, aren’t they?”

“Yeah.”  Saadia answered, “It’s been far too long since I’ve seen them.” 

“I think they would agree.”  Drevis answered. 

“What did you talk about?  Other than getting into each other’s pants?”

“Our mutual affection for you.”  Drevis answered. 

Saadia was silent for a moment.  She liked how honest Drevis was; how nothing was complicated, even his feelings.  It was like his love came at no cost – it was free.  Nothing had to change or be sacrificed, no one had to hurt.  She snuggled into his arms and enjoyed the feel of his fingers gently stroking her hair. 

“I’m surprised Vilkas was willing to admit to it.”  Saadia answered. 

“Vilkas’s feelings for you are so apparent it surprises me that his brother doesn’t see them.”  Drevis said, “I suspect Farkas has a blind spot there.”

“When it comes to those brothers, they’ve got blind spots miles wide for each other.”  Saadia agreed.  “What… what did you both say?”  She almost didn’t want to hear it. 

“Nothing of great importance.”  Drevis answered. “We both simply wanted to know each other a little better because you mean so much to us and neither of us would see you hurt or harmed in any way.” 

“I’m not a child that needs to be looked out for.”  Saadia said, frustrated.

“You’re right.”  Drevis answered, “But unfortunately, when you love someone, their welfare means quite a lot to you.”  She looked up at him and he stroked her cheek, “I know you would not wish to see me harmed and would do much to make sure I am not… even though I am not a child by any stretch of the imagination, and do not need to be looked out for either.” 

“You’re right.”  She sighed.  “Sometimes I think I was too messed up by the way I was raised.”  Saadia answered.

“A warrior from the beginnings of puberty.”  Drevis replied, “Forced to be both preternaturally independent but totally and utterly dependent on the other Shield-maidens in battle, and upon your father, your abuser, for the necessities of life itself…”  Drevis mused, “Yes I’m sure that left a mark on you.”  He agreed, “One you will need to understand.”

“Because it’s a sore point enemies can exploit.”  Saadia answered.

“Oh I’m sure it is, but I was thinking more of your future happiness.”  Drevis answered, “You will need to understand yourself, and let go of this pain in order to be truly happy Saadia.” 

“I’m truly happy right now.”  She countered and he gave her a wan smile. 

“Yes but that uneasy, restless part of your very inner core, will never know peace unless you come to terms with what was done to you.”  Drevis said gently.

“What I’ve done.”  Saadia countered.

“No.”  Drevis corrected.  “What was done to you.  Even what you did on that island was what was done to you.  His words hung in the air.  “It has left its mark; you are angered when someone looks out for you, confused when someone loves you or finds you attractive, and your relationship to love is-”

But she sat up and looked away from him, hugging herself, her emotions running wild.

“I guess I’m just broken.”  She whispered bitterly.  “And I’ll kill him for that.” 

Drevis sat up and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

“And your father deserves to die.”  Drevis agreed, “But that will not heal you.”  He gently moved her face to look at him, “You are not broken Saadia; things break, not people.  You are bruised and cut and scarred… And with time and the right care your bruises and cuts will heal.”

“And what of the scars?”

“All you can hope for is that after a lot of work you make peace with them.  And I know you can.  In time.”

“In time.”  She answered softly, not sure if she believed him.  But he had never lied to her yet. 

“Saadia, I believe that the most important and difficult quest you will ever have is knowing and healing yourself.” 

“I don’t know Drevis, Dragons are pretty deadly.”  She tried to joke.

“But you are a Dragon Saadia; you are Dragonborn.  You have the very blood of an Aedra in your veins, you take their souls… you are a Dragon in Human form.”  She stared at him in silence.  “So yes; Dragons are pretty deadly.”  Drevis agreed, “And how will you conquer the Dragon we all know and love named Saadia?” 

 

 


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looking forward to reading your comments!

 

Exactly one month since Saadia had been given Hircine’s blessing she was finally heading to Solitude.  She took a deep breath as she saw Solitude stable ahead of her.  She stroked the neck of Agathe and clicked for her to trot a little faster.  Gunjar had taught her how to ride horses from the first day she’d met him, but this was the first time she’d left her property on one of the horses.  She had Fast Travelled with the horse to Dragon Bridge and then made her way to Solitude from there, after checking in with the locals of Dragon Bridge to make sure they were doing well. 

It wasn’t a very long journey, and it passed pleasantly on the back of her horse, taking in the views.  Skyrim remained as beautiful as ever. 

She had decided to leave Tarryn at Lakeview Manor as another layer of defence protecting Lucia; the Sabercat loved her as much as Meeko, the dog, did.  And the dog and cat seemed to tolerate each other for the little girl.  She was beginning to think that Meeko rather loved Tarryn, though the cat still needed convincing. 

Saadia left Agathe at the stables, with a sizeable amount of gold to ensure she was given the best care, and walked towards Solitude, her head down, barely taking in anything.

She felt alone.  The thought of Savos, Mirabelle, and the screams of the people of Winterhold, dead for 80 years now, haunted her.  Every step she took was heavy now that she had no distractions from her own mind and the thoughts and memories that would not be laid to rest.  She thought about what Quaranir and Nerien had said; a person would be chosen by the Gods to aid her.  She could do with some companionship right now, to take her mind off things. 

The doors to the city were flung open and hundreds of people were milling around the large open area that greeted her.  More like thousands of people; some sort of festival was happening.  She sighed and headed deeper into the city, following Llewellyn’s clear directions to the Bard’s College, slowly moving through the crowds.  She took off the Masque of Clavicus Vile and put it in her satchel, unplaiting her hair and letting it flow free in the gentle breeze. 

Alvor had repaired her armour, and she was wearing it, but she was considering changing into a tunic and pants as soon as possible… Maybe even a dress if she could find one that fit her.  The crowd seemed to demand that kind of attire. 

The houses were made of stone and the roads were cobbled and there was an air of wealth around the city, and most of the citizens seemed to be wearing very aristocratic clothing.  The kind of clothing she’d seen only Jarls wearing before today.  She looked down at her armour, partially covered by her Arch-Mage’s cloak worn open at the front and flung over one shoulder.

There was a large empty house next to a huge open courtyard, filled with hundreds of people heading towards the amphitheatre, sunken into the stones at the back of the Bard’s College.  Saadia went with them; she had no idea where the door to the College was anyway, so why not see a performance of the famous College? 

The seats were all taken but hundreds of people lined the top of the amphitheatre looking down on a chorus of a hundred men, shirtless, their hair wild and plaited, their torsos muscular from years of battle.  Saadia grinned; these were the warrior bards she’d read so much about in her father’s books.  They were the elite personal army of the High Jarl, stationed on the outer walls of the city to repel invaders.  They were trained by the Bard’s College in the bardic arts and by the Imperial army in the arts of war.  Many said that had they been permitted to guard inside the city walls, High Jarl Torygg would still be alive and Ulfric would have been caught before he’d killed him. 

Beside the very masculine choir of 100 muscular semi-naked men, was an orchestra with dozens of instruments Saadia had never seen before, and in the centre of the choir was a single woman, also bare chested, but probably not a warrior, given her slim physique.  In front of them stood a conductor, with her back to the part of the audience where Saadia was.  The choir and orchestra were completely surrounded, but they faced out towards the ocean, visible through little windows in the stone wall here; this part of the city was high on a cliff overlooking the ocean.  Saadia could hear it crashing against the rocks far below.  Saadia looked around; there was no way the choir could see the ocean because there were so many people packed in to see them, even behind the choir, the seats and standing space was filled up. 

There was electricity in the air; excited anticipation. 

“… a new song…”  She heard snippets of conversation and understood the excitement.

“It’s been showcased in…”  She wished she could hear the audience properly.  She wanted to know where the song had already been heard before; if it had been Whiterun, she might have already heard it.  If not, this could be a new experience for her.

She felt the excitement of the audience grow as the conductor raised her hands. 

Saadia’s heart sped up.

Drums began, almost imitating a heartbeat.

And then half of the warrior bard choir began to do short, sharp battle cries in tune and time with the dramatic music that had just begun from the orchestra, slamming their fists into their chests with each cry. 

The music became louder, more dramatic, and the choir continued their war cries.

And then the other half of the choir quite suddenly began to sing a single note, in their deep rumbling voices, rising up, making Saadia’s heart rise with it. 

This was the most talented, skilled and famous choir in all of Skyrim, even Tamriel, and it was an honour to watch them; they were incredibly powerful in their delivery.  Saadia could see the devotion on their faces, the passion, the conviction…

And then the words began, the entire choir singing in unison perfectly.

“Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin-”

This was a song she knew.

“- naal ek zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!”

She’d heard it in a far simpler tune, with an interpreter present, in Whiterun.

“Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan.”

She looked at the faces of the warrior bards in the choir; the look of devotion and passion…

“Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!”

Her heart fell.

They sang like she had always imagined warriors would, with power and conviction and absolute faith in the Dragonborn. 

The music continued dramatically as the audience cheered wildly, screaming out the words ‘Dovahkiin’ and ‘Dragonborn’. 

Saadia could feel herself shrinking into her armour, wanting to become invisible in case anyone should recognise her to be the Dragonborn. 

The next part of the song took on a far more dramatic tone; which Saadia was amazed by.  And ended with the warrior bards beating their chest in loud, fierce battle cries.  She could smell the sweat on them from where she was; it was inviting and masculine.  And still, the bare-chested woman stood amongst them still and silent, even as they beat their chest around her. 

And then she sang a single note, wafting over the top of the men’s voices as they dropped to a near whisper in the next part of the song; a beautiful graceful counter melody to their powerfully dramatic words. 

And a Redguard actress came leaping over the top railing of the city wall, cartwheeling, laughing as she leapt down to be in front of the choir, brandishing her sword.  Saadia saw that she was wearing a wig of red hair and had painted her eyelids different colours; sky blue and amber yellow. 

“By the Gods…”  She whispered. 

Actors playing bandits and dressed as bears and sabercats tried to attack the actress playing the Dragonborn, but carefully choreographed fights saw them all easily defeated. 

And still the song continued, the men chanting now, the music hauntingly beautiful.

And then the music picked up and dramatically, metaphorically swept them all off their feet, carrying them through the myth, the legend, the woman who was Dragonborn.

Their voices rose, and a huge paper Dragon, attached to wooden stilts, carried by actors, weaving through the audience, made its way to the Dragonborn actress.

The warrior bard’s singing dropped down the scale as the Dragonborn took on the Dragon, the lead person holding up the Dragon had a flaming torch attached to their arm and a bottle of liquid.  They took a sip of the liquid and blew it through the flame, causing it to bellow out in a similar, albeit much smaller, fashion to Dragon fire.  The actress playing the Dragonborn rolled away and held up her sword, before charging back in to attack the Dragon. 

Saadia watched, utterly aghast. 

She wished she wasn’t here right now.

And suddenly the warrior bards were singing ‘Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin!’ again, and Saadia knew the song was almost over. 

The actress lost her sword but managed to wrest away the torch and liquid from the Dragon actor and ‘Shouted’ in the same way the Dragon had; spitting the flammable liquid through the torch.  Only this time, the fire made the paper Dragon catch on fire. 

The audience roared with approval; it was deafeningly loud, but still the power of the choir’s combined voices could be heard praising the Dragonborn above the crowd. 

And the actors that had been holding up the dragon pulled golden threads from their sleeves and ran to the Dragonborn actress, imitating the soul leaving the Dragon and entering the Dragonborn, leaving the smouldering Dragon corpse on the floor. 

The Dragonborn actress knelt before them, her head bowed as the bare-chested woman’s voice rose again, beautifully, ethereally countering the wistful orchestra music. 

Saadia felt like she couldn’t breathe.

And then the drum beat returned, sounding like a heartbeat and the actress playing the Dragonborn stood and stared off heroically. 

“Damn.”  Saadia whispered as the audience went wild with approval. 

She started to try and slowly back away before anyone saw her hair and eye colour.  But the conductor turned to bow to the audience and saw her.

It was the very same woman that had sung the song to Saadia in Whiterun all those weeks ago.

“Dragonborn!”  She cried out and the audience cheered, not realising that she had seen Saadia in the audience.  “I wrote to Jorrvaskr to see if you could come, but they said you were engaged elsewhere!”  She exclaimed excitedly, “I am so glad you could come to this festival held in your honour!”

“Damn…”  Saadia whispered again as everyone started to turn to see who the conductor was talking to; Saadia wished to be invisible right now.  But the conductor walked towards Saadia, and everyone could see who she had been talking to now.  The warrior bards looked beside themselves with honour as they followed the conductor towards her and the audience members directly around her started to chatter excitedly, reaching out to touch her. 

“Dovahkiin!”  She heard someone weeping.

“You’ll save us….”

“Bless my child…?”

“I don’t know how to do that…”  Saadia said, feeling panicked.

“Just touch her…”

Saadia touched the baby and then turned to see the whole audience crowding in on her in excitement.  The warrior bards surrounding her and all talking at the same time, the conductor shaking her hand, civilians touching her hair and hands, and thanking her for all she’d done for them. 

Saadia tried to smile as much as she could, but she felt like she couldn’t breathe, her heart was pounding, and her body was shaking… she didn’t know how to get out of this.

“Alright!  Alright!”  She heard from behind her.  “She can’t exactly save Skyrim from Alduin, the Thalmor and civil war if you’re all crowding around her asking questions and wanting to be blessed, now can she?”  It was a voice she knew.  “Break it up, now.” 

A welcome voice.

“Hail Companion!”  Someone in the audience said, setting off many others to do the same as Saadia turned to see him, pushing through the audience, breaking it up.

“Yes, yes.  Thank you.”  He answered tersely, “Come on now everyone, give her some space to breathe!”  

And just like that the audience started to back off, dispersing, but going slowly, wanting to catch a glimpse of the Dragonborn and a fellow Companion.

They looked at each other in silence.

There was a tension around his eyes and mouth; it reminded her of Skjor in some ways and made her heart hurt in a way she didn’t understand. 

“You cut your hair.”  He said softly. 

“Oh…”  She’d quite forgotten about that.  Her fingers went to her hair, sitting on her shoulders.  “Yes, I needed a change.”  She answered, her eyes darting to the people all around them, pretending not to be watching, pretending to be looking at food stalls or sitting back down for the next choir performance. 

“Well it’s good to see that some things don’t change.”  He noted, “You still don’t know what to do with your fame.” 

She chuckled shakily and lowered her eyes.

“No.”  She agreed. 

“Looks good.”

“What?”

“Your hair.”  He said softly, “Looks good.”

“I’m glad some things haven’t changed, too.”  She noted and saw his mouth tighten even more.  So like Skjor; a man who had decided not to be with the woman he loved. 

“They have changed.”  He answered stiffly.

Saadia felt an overwhelming surge of emotions and nodded her head dumbly, tears threatening to redden her eyes. 

And she threw her arms around his neck. 

He paused, completely surprised and then his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer as she buried her face in his neck.

“I missed you.”  Her voice cracked. 

“I’ve missed you too.”  He hadn’t meant to say that; he was trying to control himself for her.  But Vilkas could do nothing but hold her tightly, even as everyone pretended not to stare. 

Saadia finally felt less shaky and they slowly separated, their cheeks brushing, their eyes meeting, even as their faces were only centimetres apart. 

Neither of them spoke.  There was too much to say.

And they stared at each other, Saadia being viscerally reminded of Hircine, and she didn’t understand why.  Vilkas’s eyes went from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes as her hand travelled from his shoulder down to his elbow, slowly, learning every muscle of him on the way down. 

“I swear I’ve changed.”  He whispered, “This is a momentary glitch; I’ll get this under control.”  He swallowed and furrowed his brows, “You don’t need to worry about-”

“I’m not worried.”  She told him and put a hand on his cheek.  “I’m not worried Vilkas.  But no more lies, alright?”

“Alright.”  He nodded slowly.  “Perhaps I don’t have this as much under control as I had thought… as I had hoped.”  He admitted. 

“We’ll… figure it out.”  She said, finally able to lower her eyes and catch her breath.  And finally they loosened their embrace, both of them looking down, Vilkas’s mind racing, Saadia trying to understand her feelings; both tumultuous and so calm. 

“How… how was the College?”  Vilkas tried to make conversation.

“Terrifyingly dangerous.”  She said with a shaky laugh, “But also safe and calm… away from the world.”

“Which is what you needed after…”  He lowered his eyes.

“Yes I suppose I did need some time away.”  She said gently, “But I don’t anymore.”

“I’m glad to see you’re out in the world again.”  He said honestly, “Will you head back to Whiterun?”

“Of course.”  Saadia said, wanting to hug him again; it looked like he was in a hundred different types of pain.

“Farkas will be glad to hear that.”  He reminded himself, to stop himself from pulling her into his arms again; she felt good in his arms. 

“I have business here first, I have a book I need to give to the head of the Bard’s College.”  Saadia said, “Then maybe I’ll do a few tasks for the Jarl, see if I can’t become Thane.”  She said and saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.  “Then it’s back home to Whiterun.”

“Whiterun is still home?”

“Always.  That and Lakeview Manor… and the College… I have a lot of homes.  But Whiterun was my first home.”

There was a moment of silence where they stared at each other, Saadia wishing she could read his mind.

“Ah… Viarmo is busy at the Blue Palace all day today.”  Vilkas told her, “He’ll be back tomorrow.”

“How do you know that?”

“I was just there.”  Vilkas said, clearing his throat.

“Thinking of becoming a bard?”  She teased and he chuckled, shaking his head.  “Those warrior bards are very impressive.” 

“No, I was visiting someone.”  He cleared his throat again. 

“Oh?”  Saadia asked, “A lover?”  Her voice raised higher than she was used to.

“Um…”  Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s alright!”  Saadia laughed. 

“No, I know… it’s just… complicated.”

“Sounds like you.”  Saadia laughed and Vilkas shook his head but couldn’t help but laugh.

“But I’m sure this isn’t my fault for once.”  He said, unable to stop laughing. 

“Oh really?”  She asked, shaking her head, “Impossible!” 

“Oh…”  He sighed, his laughter stopping, “Am I really that impossible?  That complicated?”  She heard a deep longing in his tone, to understand himself better. 

“No.”  Saadia answered, “And yes.”  He gave a short laugh and looked down.  “So why is it complicated?”

“Ah...”  He said reluctantly, “She’s demanding monogamy.  She gave me an ultimatum actually.  Monogamy or it’s over.” 

“Really?”  Saadia was surprised, “Monogamy?  Does she even know who you are?”  She teased but he didn’t laugh.

“I’m thinking about it.”  He said softly. 

“What?”  But he didn’t answer, his eyes stayed downturned.  “W-why?”  She was bewildered by this change in him.

“She’s a good woman.”  He said, his eyes still downturned. 

“She’s…”  Sadia was surprised again.  “Do you love her?”  Was all she could think to ask and he sighed slowly, obviously reluctant to answer.

“No.”  He said eventually.  “Not like that…”

“Then why would you even consider her ultimatum?  It goes completely against who you are!” 

“People change Dovahkiin.”

“Not like this.”

“I told you things had changed.”  He said firmly. 

“Why are you considering her ultimatum?”  She asked again, “Even if you had changed, I can’t imagine you being the kind of person that likes to be backed into a corner.  Especially by someone you don’t even love!”

“I’d rather not talk about this anymore… mage.” 

It was a jab at her; she recognised it instantly.

She also saw that he instantly regretted it.

“I see…”  She said softly.

But his eyes flicked up to hers.

“But I will if you need me to.”  He told her, “No more lies.  I won’t hold back anything… if you ask.”  He took a deep breath, “But I do ask you to be gracious with this power you have over me.”  He asked, “Let me keep some parts of my soul… especially those that are painful.” 

They stared at each other in silence, the sounds of the people all around them going completely unnoticed, the choir beginning another rousing song. 

Saadia opened her mouth and saw his eyes go to her lips, waiting for her to push him to tell her everything. 

But she already knew.

It was solace.  He was considering it because of her rejection of him and her relationship with Farkas.  She felt a sharp stab at her stomach with that realisation and took a deep breath, swallowing everything down.

“What’s her name?”  She asked simply, leaving the reasons of why he’d consider her ultimatum unspoken.

“Illdi.”  He said gratefully. 

“If she brings you one minute of happiness Vilkas, even just one minute, I wish you…”  She shook her head, “No I can’t say it.”  She looked away, “I wish you all the happiness in the world.  Nothing less.  And if she does not give you this, I cannot pretend to be happy for you.” 

“Some people don’t get to have that Shield-sister.”  He said softly. 

“You deserve it though.”  She said honestly.

“Even so.”  He said with a sad smile, his fingers raising to touch the ends of her hair, but stopping short, his hand dropping back to his side, his eyes dropping to the ground. 

“Is there an inn I can stay at tonight then?”  She asked, wanting to move away from this painful topic.  He looked up at her as if he were surprised and she realised that he had expected her to excuse herself, to send him away. 

“Yeah, I can take you there.”  He said and motioned for her to follow him to the busy road. 

They walked down the road together, both silently lost in their own thoughts. 

And Saadia wanted so much for things to be as they had been before she had become a werewolf, before she could feel his heart thumping in his chest. 

She laced her arm through his and tried not to notice his heart skip a beat and the way he looked at her; so surprised.  She just kept looking ahead, ignoring his eager responses for his sake, because she could also tell how ashamed he was that he didn’t have this under better control.  She tried to think of how she could make things better between them, and this had seemed like a good first step, so she pulled his arm closer and held her head resolutely high, while he dropped his to look at his feet. 

A man stopped them, an excited look on his face; the whisper of who the Dragonborn was had preceded them up the street. 

“So it’s true!”  He exclaimed and Saadia could see the excited looks on the faces of the people all around them, even as they pretended not to be looking at her. 

“What’s true?”  Saadia asked politely.

“You two are betrothed!”  He exclaimed. 

“I thought the rumours were that I was betrothed to Farkas?”  Saadia asked, not wanting to instantly reject the rumour, somehow she felt that it would hurt Vilkas’s feelings if she instantly insisted that she was not with him.  And then she remembered that the main cause for the rift between them was Farkas and Vilkas’s feelings for her and the resultant shame.  She knew that there was a good chance that they would have at the very least slept together by now if not for Farkas.  She cleared her throat, mentally kicking herself.  

This was just so complicated. 

“No!  To Vilkas, of course!”  He declared, “Why would anyone think Farkas?”  He seemed confused, “He’s a mighty warrior, no doubt… but not kingly like Vilkas is.  What a royal pair you’ll make!”  He said happily. 

On reflection it didn’t surprise Saadia that Whiterun thought she was betrothed to the more warrior-like brother and Solitude thought her betrothed to the more kingly brother.

“I am not betrothed to anyone.”  Saadia answered, “Nor am I royalty, nor do I have any intention of becoming so.”  She said it in a kindly tone, but the man’s face fell dramatically.

“Oh…”

“But the Companions are so honoured and well known…”  A woman nearby stopped to interject, “For the Dragonborn to choose her partner from them… well it’s perfect.”

“I understand.”  Saadia said diplomatically, “but I’m not intending on getting married.”  There were audible gasps from around them and Saadia sighed silently to herself, “I’m very young still… and I have killing Alduin to think of.  Perhaps when that is done, I’ll-” She tried to make them all feel better.

“Of course!”  The man exclaimed happily.

“You’ve got plenty of time.”  The woman said putting a hand on Saadia’s arm and Vilkas’s.  “But just know that when you make it official, you’ll have all of Solitude’s support.”

“All of Skyrim’s!”  The man corrected.

“Oh yes!”  The woman agreed.

“Thanks.”  Saadia said, “I’ve got to get going though…”  She said apologetically.

“Oh yes!”  The man said, “important Dragonborn things to do, no doubt!”

“No doubt.”  Saadia agreed and walked off, her arm still through Vilkas’s.

They both looked to each other at the same time and sighed.  There was a moment’s pause before they both burst out into laughter. 

“I am really glad to see you Vilkas.”

“Likewise.”  He returned with a genuine smile.  “Keep this up and the rumours will worsen.”  He said, looking down at her arm through his.

“I don’t care; Whiterun thinks I’m marrying Farkas, Solitude thinks it’s you and half of Winterhold thinks I’m going to marry Drevis!  Why is everyone so obsessed with who I marry?”

“You know why.”  He answered with a wry grin.

“I might just never get married, just to spite them.”  She said and he shook his head, still smiling, “I mean I never thought I’d get married anyway, but after the many things the Gods have got planned for me, assuming I survive them all, that might change.  Who knows?  Not me!  I can’t read the future like a Psijic!” 

“Psijic?”  Vilkas asked, surprised.

“Oh, I’ve got so much to tell you Vilkas.”  She told him, “Are you staying in Solitude tonight?”

“I wasn’t planning on it…”

“Do you have to go back tonight?”  She asked.

They both stopped in the middle of the street, her arm dropping from his as they turned to look at each other, their eyes meeting again.

“Ask me to stay.”  He said softly. 

“Please stay.”  She said instantly, “I want to talk to you again… I’ve missed you so much.”  She saw the deep emotions in his eyes and he took her hand.

“You know I could never deny you anything.” 

“But that was in the past.”

“And the future.”  He told her.

“And what about right now?”

“Always.”  He said, “Gods help me.”  He added with a joking tone.  She gave him a fond smile.  “I’ve missed you so much S-”  He stopped himself. 

“Say it.”  She whispered.

There was a moment of silence.

“Don’t make me.”  He pleaded softly.

“I suppose I shouldn’t ask you why you won’t say my name either?”  She said and he shook his head.

“If you’re planning on being kind you won’t ask.”  He said, “But I’ll tell you if you do.” 

“You’re lucky I’m in a kind mood.”  She said and gave him a winning smile, but it was still tinged with sadness at the thought of what they’d lost.  “Vilkas, tell me truthfully, can we still be best friends?”  She asked, “Is there too much between us now?” 

“We can get through this.”  He squeezed her hand, “It’s a particular quality of the closeness of the friendship type known as best friends… it can survive anything.” 

She hugged him again, and Vilkas again found himself pulling her to him closely, holding her as tight as he dared. 

“We should get to the inn and talk there, before I set off more rumours.”  Saadia said letting him go reluctantly.  She felt very teary and she sniffed as she put her arm back through his. 

They went up the stairs of the inn, crowded with people drinking mead in the street outside, a barmaid bringing them out drinks. 

“The Winking Skeever?”  She asked and Vilkas gave her a shrug.

“Have to ask Corpulus why he named it that.”  He said as he opened the door.

The inn was absolutely packed.

It had a huge vaulted ceiling, double the normal height, with a balcony overlooking the interior, looking down to where a bard sang bawdy tunes and the patrons, already rolling drunk, sung along rowdily. 

Saadia noted that there were huge numbers of pot plants in the inn; all deathbell, and realised that this place was very aware of its role as a den of vice!  Indeed, it revelled in it. 

“Have you got any rooms left?”  Vilkas asked the barkeeper, but the keep’s face lit up and he rang a bell loudly.

“As promised!”  He called out, “If the Dragonborn comes into the Winking Skeever during the Festival of the Dragonborn, all drinks and food will be half price for an hour!”  He rang the bell again and there was a rush for the bar. 

“Oh Gods.”  Saadia sighed and looked down.  Vilkas took her hand and squeezed it in silent support. 

“A room?”  Vilkas asked louder as the man rushed to do drinks.

“Yes, upstairs!”  He said.  “10 gold!” 

“And the balcony.”  Vilkas continued, looking down into his money pouch, his lips pursed.  “Is it still 10 gold too?”

“Yes, go on up, I’ll bring you up some drinks in a moment.”

“Mead.”  Saadia told him.

“Make that 2 meads.”  Vilkas added and the barkeep nodded, serving the clamouring customers.  Not one of them looked to Saadia; they all just wanted their half price drinks. 

Saadia didn’t mind. 

She followed Vilkas down a hallway and up the stairs to the secluded balcony overlooking the lower floor.  She could see from up here that there were 2 balconies; the place was huge.  The other balcony had 2 tables with chairs and this one had just the one table with 2 chairs and a bookshelf filled with interesting books. 

But Saadia sat on the edge of her chair and looked over the railing at all the people. 

Vilkas watched as her eyes went to the bard, a small smile on her face as she listened to the words and tune, and the way the people loved it.  He could see that she wished she could be down there, and maybe she could be; everyone seemed too interested in their drinks.  But after what had happened at the amphitheatre, both of them had silently agreed to stay out of the crowds until the festival was over; the people of Solitude would be back to their usual routine once it was over. 

They listened to the bard, Saadia feeling like she was returning to being to herself after being crowded like that.  Vilkas was simply trying not to watch her, feeling on edge, wanting to not make the kind of mistake that would make her fly away again and telling himself to stop thinking like that. 

When the barkeeper came with 2 huge mugs of mead the comfortable silence was broken as Vilkas paid and ordered them some food.

“Want some coins?”

“No I’ll get this.”  Vilkas answered, “In honour of the festival of the Dragonborn.”  He said with a cheeky grin.

“Ugh.”

“They should really give you everything for free; they’re making enough money off this festival.”  He said and she groaned again.

“Ugh!”  But started to laugh at his teasing grin.  She’d missed this.  “Tell me everything that’s happened over the last month.”  She said.

“Well Aela is still not talking to me properly.”  Vilkas said, “She’s very angry that I drove you away.  And Skjor is backing her.  He called me a whelp.”  He cocked an eyebrow when she dropped her jaw in surprise.

“I am so sorry!”  She covered her opened mouth, and tried not to laugh.  He watched her with a straight face, trying not to laugh, as she cracked and started laughing loudly.  Only then did he allow himself to laugh at what had been such a painful day for him.  “I’m sorry.”  She said through her laughter.  “He called you a whelp?”  She said, finally getting herself under control. 

“Yes, for letting you leave alone when you had just been turned.  They were worried you’d turn feral.”  He explained. 

“Oh…”  Saadia’s mirth was gone now.  “I caused so much worry and… and pain…” 

“Believe me; it’ll all be okay as soon as they see you.”  He said. 

“I’ll have to beg forgiveness.”  She said and then reached across the table to take his hand, “I really am sorry.” 

“For what?”  He asked, “For needing to get away from my lechery?” 

“Lechery?”  She shook her head, “That’s a bit harsh Vilkas.” 

“Is it really?”  He asked, “I agree with you – no more lies, so if we are to get through this we must speak honestly with each other from this moment, no matter how painful, or how embarrassing or how shameful…”  He said, “So you can tell me how badly I betrayed you, you don’t need to try and protect my feelings; I deserve no such concessions.”

“Yes, we need to be honest.”  Saadia said, “And I’m not lying when I say that lechery is too strong a word.  Vilkas… I’m not upset.”

“Not anymore.”  Vilkas said solemnly, “But I did upset you; it cannot be denied.  You know I have feelings for you.  They are better under control now.  But you must see that they are not gone.  And they were a betrayal of you and our friendship… and they’re not gone… so…”  He shook his head and looked away, taking a deep breath.  Saadia could see how uncomfortable Vilkas was talking about these sorts of things.  She allowed him some silence and watched him take another deep breath.  He turned back to her, “I understand that my feelings are unreciprocated, and I don’t want this to come between us, so-”

“Vilkas…”  She stopped him.  “I-it’s…”  She stammered, not sure what she was about to say, “It’s… it’s not entirely unreciprocated.”  She surprised herself as much as it looked like she had surprised him. 

The barkeep came with several plates of food and they stared at each other in silence as he put them down on the table.  Both of them were still in shock at what Saadia had said.  Both of their minds were racing, hearts thumping. 

“Thank you.”  Saadia said to barkeeper warmly.

“No thank you miss!”  He said merrily.  “I’ve gotten twice as many customers now, and twice as many drink orders because of you!  You look just like the Dragonborn!” 

“Do I?”  Saadia asked and he nodded happily. 

“They say she’s in Solitude at the moment.  But I don’t believe it.”  He laughed. 

“Good idea.”  Saadia told him with a winning smile.  And he chortled happily and left them, promising to bring them up another mead each in a little bit. 

Vilkas cleared his throat and looked at the food, taking another deep breath.  Saadia stared at him, unsure what to say next.  It had been quite a revelation for both of them. 

“So… so there’s something here.”  She said falteringly and he looked up at her, “There’s something between us Vilkas, it’s far from one-sided.”  She saw his brows furrow as they both realised where this conversation was going.  “But neither of us are willing to fully explore whatever this thing is between us.”  She said, “It could be just attraction that would fizzle out if we looked deeper, it could be… so much more… but neither of us are willing to unpack all of our feelings and lay them out… understand them… even fully feel them.”  She felt like she was understanding herself a bit better with each word she spoke.  She was understanding what had made her run.  It wasn’t his feelings that had made her leave; it was her own.  Feelings she scarcely had even the slightest grasp of.  Feelings she didn’t understand, or even know what they were.  She just knew that there was something there. 

“You’re right.”  He answered.  “We’ll probably never know what this thing is.”  He said, lowering his eyes.  “Because of Farkas.”  His voice was low and filled with emotion.  “Who we both love dearly.” 

“Not just because of Farkas…”  She whispered, “at least not for me…”  She saw the querying look on his face and shook her head, “I can’t explain it Vilkas… I just…”  Her mind started racing as she tried to put her feelings into some sort of words.  “I only just got off Stirk, I only just got here… I…l…”  But she couldn’t find the words.  “You know why I bedded Farkas?”

“I assume because you found him attractive.”  He answered.

“Yes, but he wasn’t the first man I found attractive in Skyrim.”  Saadia said, “But he was the first I bedded…  Because he was known to bed many women every week… there was no way that this would get complicated; it was simple, it was fun… it was easy.  He was easy.”  She tried to explain thoughts and feelings to him that she barely understood herself. 

“And I am… complicated…”  He was not sure how he felt about her words. 

“Yes.”  She said simply.  “I don’t know…”  She said instantly, shaking her head, “I don’t… I just don’t know Vilkas.”

“Perhaps you just need time, to know?”  Vilkas wanted to help her understand herself; he didn’t like the troubled look on her face.  He didn’t like her having discomfort of any kind. 

“I don’t know what I need…”  She sighed, “the only clear thing I can think is that Farkas doesn’t have tattoos.  And you do… and that’s… that’s important.”  She said, looking back up at his face, not sure what she meant by that, “You do…”  She repeated. 

“As do you.”  He answered.

“I didn’t say I understood it.”  She shrugged, “It is what it is, Vilkas.  And it’s the only way I can explain what I feel.” 

“I think… I think I might understand.”  He said softly.  “Maybe.”  He added with a shaky chuckle. 

“Well then you’ve done better than me.”  She said and joined him in his shaky chuckle.  “Let’s eat, I’m starving.”  She said as she looked at the untouched plates of food.

“Yes.”  He agreed and they started to eat in silence.  “I have to ask…”  He asked after a while, some bread in his hand, “Have you turned much since you left Whiterun.”

“A couple of times.  It’s very easy to control.”  She said and he snorted slightly, shaking his head.  “For me anyway… but Hircine wants me to control it easily I think.  He likes watching me fight in Human form.” 

“You… you’ve spoken with Hircine?”

“Oh yeah.  I’ve got so much to tell you!”  She said, “He admires you.  It’s like you hurt his feelings by turning away from him.”  She said and he looked away, scoffing. 

“Well I don’t care about his hurt feelings.”  Vilkas retorted. 

“He’s not as bad as you think.”  She said, “And he adores Kynareth, I’ve never seen anything like the way he looks at her.” 

Vilkas stood up and leaned on the balcony, looking away from her. 

“You are saying that you have seen the Aedra and Daedra in each other’s presence?”  He asked.

“They are working together to give me as much power as possible.”  She said and he turned to her.

“Then it must be dire.”  He said with a concerned tone.

“Actually, it is.”  She nodded.  “I haven’t told anyone all of it because I’ve been wanting to tell it all to you and get your opinion on everything.”  She said, “I’ve been quite bereft not having you to talk to.”  She said.

“Okay, give me the short version now, and we’ll delve into the full version later.”  He said, sitting back down. 

“So the Thalmor are trying to get control of Skyrim so that they can destroy the last pillar of creation; the Throat of the World.  The civil war is the only thing stopping them from brutally taking control; they’re waiting for us to tear ourselves apart.  When they destroy the last pillar of reality, Alduin will be able to fulfil his destiny and swallow all of Mundus, including the Gods themselves; Aedra and Daedra alike – all will cease to exist.”  She summed it all up and Vilkas stared at her for a moment.  “There’s not really a long version of it… but there’s quite a few conversations with Gods to tell you about.” 

“The Thalmor want to destroy all of existence?”  He asked, “Is this because they think the Gods are their ancestors?”  He deduced.

“Yeah, they think they’ll return home; to the Gods, returning to their God forms.” 

“But the Gods have told you it will destroy them too?”  He was bewildered, “But they’re Gods…”

“Yes but they were weakened by the creation of Mundus.  And the help they continue to give us weakens them too; Akatosh can’t renew the blood of the Dragonborn line without it weakening him to death.”  She said; “It’s intense.”  She showed him the tattoo Hircine had given her, “Hircine did this; this is in their language; it’s the name of all the Gods that have given me their gift to help with my task.”  She said and Vilkas let out a breath as he looked at the tattoo that seemed to glow in the candle light. 

“Hircine marked you?”  He asked and she rolled her eyes.

“Am I only supposed to get tattoos from you?” She teased and it was his turn to roll his eyes. 

“I’m not going to bother answering that.”  He answered moodily and instead looked at her tattoo closely.  “What are the names?”

“No judgement Vilkas.”  She said sternly and his eyes flashed up at her.

“We’ll see…”  He said, but a small smile kissed the corner of his mouth.

“This is Akatosh, Talos, Kynareth, Hircine and Azura.”  She said, pointing to each name. 

“2 Daedra.”  He whispered softly and sighed.  “And Talos, Akatosh and Kynareth are aware of it?”

“Yes.”  She said, “They told me to please Azura so I could get her blessing.”  She said.

“And what was her blessing?”

“The ability to hold far more power.”  She said.  “After Hircine’s power, I had the power of 4 Gods in me, it nearly ripped my Human body apart.  So Azura made it able to take in far more power.”  She said with a shrug.  “I could see in her eyes that giving a mortal the ability to have that much power frightened her.” 

“You frightened Azura?”  Vilkas got up again and paced. 

“Sit down and eat.  It’s not as bad as you think it is.”  She told him and he made a strangled noise.

“The Daedra are evil.”  He said, “I don’t understand why the Aedra would associate with them; there must be enough power in them and you to get the job done without them.”  He said.

“They don’t see themselves as different.  They’re all et’Ada according to them; Aedra and Daedra are just different types of the same race.  Like Bretons and Nords and Imperials and Redguard… we’re all Human.”  She said, “And they do more than just associate with them, Kynareth and Hircine are married, and she sacrificed herself to allow him to escape the consequences of making Mundus.  Some Daedra helped in the making of Mundus.”  She told him and he scoffed again, in disbelief. 

“Kynareth is married to Shor!”  Vilkas asserted.

“They had a thing.  But she’s married to Hircine; Akatosh says that their love story is the truest-”

“No.”  Vilkas nearly laughed.  He was shaking his head.  “It goes against everything we know…”

“I’m just telling you what they told me.  He adores her.  It’s so clear in his eyes.  And she loves him, and they miss each other, because they’re kept apart.”  She paused while he still shook his head.  “Vilkas, some of the stories about the Gods we tell ourselves are not true.  But many of them are, and-”

“I can’t believe it!”

“There’s evidence of their connection in our very own Underforge, built into the mountain of the Sky Forge.  Think about it Vilkas; Hircine’s Underforge, inside of, and intimately linked forever with Kynareth’s Sky Forge.”  She rolled her eyes as he shook his head again.  “I’ve spoken to them myself.  He has a tattoo of her name!”  Saadia said, getting frustrated at his stubborn disbelief.  “Maybe you just need some time to come to terms with it.”  She said grumpily and continued to eat.  He stood, staring down at the people below.  “Or you can just decide that I’m a liar, delusional, or the Gods are lying to me.  You choose, but can we move on please?”  She snapped. 

“I believe what you’re saying.”  He said softly, “I’m sorry.”  He turned to her, “It’s just everything I’ve ever believed…”  He sat down, still staring off.  “I think I just need time, as you said.”  He turned his eyes back to her and sighed, “And while you’re cranky at me, I may as well mention that you need to talk to Aela about being in heat.” 

“In heat…?”  Saadia asked, her eyes narrowing. 

“Yeah, apparently nothing much happens the first month… which you’ve been through now.”  He said and then cleared his throat, “but your first fertile days after your first period as the wolf are… intense.  Apparently, you’ll be in heat and will be… frisky.”  He said and Saadia rolled her eyes. 

“Well I’m on probably the last day of my bleed now so-”

“Yes I can smell that.”  He said.

“Ugh.  You and your sense of smell.”  She complained and he started to laugh. 

“You missed it.”  He teased and she shook her head. 

“So does this happen to every werewolf then; the undeniable urge to breed.”

“Yes, unfortunately.”  Vilkas said.  “It’s been odd for Kodlak; he only likes men, so every time the urge to breed came; when he smelled a fertile female… it would just never go anywhere, because he had no sexual desire for women.  It was maddening for him until he met Logvrad, the great love of his life.  He smelled that Logvrad was in heat and was confused, because he was a male.  But he was a male with a kunte and a womb.”  Vilkas shrugged, “the wolf smelled the cycle of the womb.  The wolf with a cock, cares not the gender of a person with a kunte, it only cares for breeding.  And breeding must have a cock and kunte.”  He said.  “It worked out well for Kodlak; he got a man, and he got to deal with the maddening urge to breed!”  He shook his head, “It’s degrading to be so enslaved to it.” 

“I can’t imagine how Logvrad would have felt if he’d known why Kodlak was so attracted to him.”

“He did; he was initiated into the Circle eventually.”  Vilkas said.  “This was when I was still an ankle-biter.  He died before I was initiated.”  He took a sip of mead, “They always looked to be very in love to me.” 

“Maybe I can talk to Hircine about lessening the breeding thing.”  Saadia said, “He seemed to listen about the other wolves.”  She mused. 

“What?”

“I met some werewolves who had been born that way, Griod and Thaldil.  They had barely any of the gifts of the wolf because it had been several generations since Hircine had last given any gifts to their people.  The Silver-Hand had been hunting them and torturing them and they had no real way to defend themselves.  When they turned, they looked as we do when we turn, but they had only a very slight increase in senses and speed.”

“Useless in a battle against the Silver-Hand.”  Vilkas agreed.

“Hircine said he’d end their punishment.  He punished them for slaughtering children.”  She said and Vilkas’s eyebrows furrowed again.  “I asked him to stop punishing them because now their children suffered at the hands of the Silver-Hand, and he said he would.”

“And you believed him?”

“Yes.”  Saadia said, “He’s given me no reason to doubt him.”

“What if all of this is just an elaborate scheme of the Daedra?”  He asked.

“I suppose it could be.  But I’m fairly certain I’ve been speaking to Kynareth, Akatosh and Talos.”  She said.  “Anyway, when I was with the weaker wolves, I found out that the Silver-Hand are trying to find the Lunar Forge, because it will apparently make it easier to kill us.  I remember you mentioning it.”  She said.

“I’ve heard of the Lunar Forge, but I thought… more I hoped, that it was a myth.  But nothing seems to actually be a myth in Skyrim.”  He sighed. 

“Well they think it’s real.”  Saadia shrugged, “What else can I tell you?”  She asked with a shaky laugh, still slightly annoyed at his response to her words about Hircine.  “I have to thank you for the training you’ve given me.  It’s kept me alive.” She said knowing that this would improve his mood.

“Then we’ll have to do more.”  He said instantly.  “I would not do well if you died.”  He said and his eyes fell on her face again.  He sighed and began to put more food on his plate, barely looking at the food, his eyes mostly on her face. 

“Sometimes when you look at me…”  She started to realise. “You remind me of the way Hircine looks at Kynareth.” 

“I’m not like him.”  Vilkas said sternly. 

But she simply stared at him, her mind not wanting to address what that might mean.

“Did you really mean it when… when you said that you thought I was one of the most beautiful beings in all of Mundus, Oblivion and Aetherius?”

“Actually I said ‘the most’ not ‘one of the most’.”  He corrected simply.  “And yes.  I meant it then, and I still mean it.”  He watched Saadia closely, noticing that she didn’t know how to respond to that; she was still getting her head around it.  She distrusted such notions and words.  “I know you don’t believe that…”  Vilkas said, “and I know that beauty should not matter, because you are one of the finest warriors in Tamriel, and the strength of your arm and heart is what matters most.  And I know that beauty is not your only or main quality… and I know that beauty is not only your appearance, it is so much more than that, it seeps through from your soul through your actions and thoughts… Beauty is who you are, not just how you look…”  He paused for a moment and smiled, “But your appearance is mighty beautiful… the most beautiful.  As is all of you.  Every single millimetre of you, inside and out.”  He said firmly. 

“But you didn’t know how or who I was when I walked through the door at the Bannered Mare, but you thought me beautiful immediately.”

“No I didn’t know the details, you’re right.”  He conceded, “but who you are shone through you clear as day.  It still does.”  He said with complete confidence in his words.  He didn’t doubt it one bit.  Saadia couldn’t believe what he was saying.  “Beauty lies in everything you do, in everything you are.”

“Now it must be your turn to be frustrated at my disbelief.”  She said, lowering her eyes.

“Not at all.”  He said, “I’m used to you being a stubborn arse.”  Her eyes flashed up to his face to see him giving her a cheeky grin, “I like that you’re a stubborn arse.” 

She threw a grape at him and he laughed, batting it away; they watched it sail over the bannister to the inn below them. 

“Honestly Vilkas, did I look like a fool when we talked of the woman that you… were attracted to… and it was me all along?”

“No… no, not for a minute.”  He answered, “You looked like someone who genuinely cared about me and wanted my happiness.”  He lowered his eyes, “It was me who was the fool.”

“Still are the fool.”  She teased and he looked back up at her, a grin on his face, “And I’m still that person Vilkas.  I still care about you, I still want you to be happy…”  She sighed, “And honestly, I don’t think you were a fool or anything else like that.  I think you felt trapped between your loyalty to your brother and your growing feelings and friendship with me.  I think you made some mistakes… but if I’m really honest… I don’t know what you could have honestly done differently.”

“Don’t absolve me of all I did - I don’t deserve that.”  He countered.

“Fine… you didn’t need to be such an arse in the beginning.”  She said with a shrug. 

“It was a self -preservation thing.”  He said apologetically. 

“I know.  I understand…”

“But I knew it was never going to work.”  He almost laughed at what a fool he’d been, “I couldn’t keep you at arm’s length, no matter how hard I tried.  Maybe if I’d just been physically attracted to you I could have so easily dismissed you from my thoughts… maybe had you not been the incredible woman you are I could have made myself be indifferent to you… but the more you hung around, the more I saw who you are… the more I fell…”  He looked down.  “I called you a fraud to try and hide the fact that I was the fraud.  I am so sorry for… all of the things I did.  All of them.” 

“I forgive you.”  She said simply, “And I hope you can forgive me.”

“With all my heart.  And I always will forgive you for anything you think you’ve done.”  He answered.  “But I will tell you that you did nothing wrong.”  He added.

“You definitely still have the heart of a poet.”  She said picking at her food. 

“I’m only a poet if Dibellan Kisses are poetry.”  He quipped and she laughed. 

“Maybe one day I’ll find out what a truly fine poet you are.”  She flirted and he sighed wistfully.

“Probably not.”  He said and sighed again, “Unfortunately.”  He stared at her for a long moment.  “I really do like the haircut.”

“Of course you do.”  She said rolling her eyes. 

They ate in silence, listening to the bard sing, and the barkeeper brought them more mead. 

“I wish you could have been around when I was still learning how to turn.”  Saadia said, “I needed so much guidance… and…” 

“The… gifts of the Beastblood can be overwhelming.”

“In a good way.”  Saadia said, “for me at least.”

“Yes.”  Vilkas agreed, “For me too.” 

“Your room is ready.”  A woman came to them, “Should you wish to check if it’s to your liking.” 

“Alright.”  Saadia said, bringing her mug of mead through to the bedroom with her, Vilkas trailing behind her. 

The woman showed them the room and then left.

They both walked in to see an immaculately clean, medium sized room, with a double bed and a wash table, bedside drawers, small lounge, table and chairs, wardrobe and bookshelf.

She looked at the bed and then to Vilkas.

“I don’t think we can do that anymore, do you?”  She asked, “Share beds, I mean.”

“I suppose not…”  He said and looked away to the small lounge.  “I can sleep there.” 

“We can get another room?”  She asked as the woman came back in with their plates of food to put on the table in here. 

“No miss, we’re booked out.  I’m sorry.”  She said. 

“Thank you.”  Saadia said and she left again.  Saadia sighed and looked around the room.  She put her mead down and sat on the bed, wondering if she could really let him sleep on the lounge. 

But it was so quiet here.

And whenever it was quite the screams came back to her.

Only Vilkas was here this time.

Vilkas.

And he was so safe. 

She started to cry.  At first it was a few tears.  Vilkas sat down beside her.

“What is it Dragonborn?”  He asked, concerned. 

She shook her head.  

But then she looked up at him. 

And finally she could let it all out.

“When I had to kill Ancano; the Thalmor agent at the College.”  She said, “The Psijics gave me a chance to change all the damage he’d done through time and space… But it would require me taking control in Akatosh’s domain.”  She said, “So I refused… but…”  She started to sob, “But… one of the things he did was destroy Winterhold.”  She said, the tears finally pouring out of her, “He killed millions, and I could have undone it, but I didn’t.”  She put her hands over her face and wept.  Vilkas instantly put his arms around her, holding her tightly to him as she wept.  He didn’t understand all she had said, but he understood enough; he’d get the details when she was ready.  He knew she’d tell him.  He suddenly understood just how much their friendship had meant to her; he was the only one she could really tell anything - the only one she could cry in front of like this.  The friendship had already been dearer to him than anything, but this new understanding made it even dearer to him. 

He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head as she leaned against his chest, her whole body shaking with tears. 

After a long time, she crawled onto the bed, and he followed her, holding her as her tears still came, but her body was too tired to weep so violently. 

He said nothing; there was nothing to say.  He could never understand the pressures that were on her, the decisions she had to make, the guilt and pain.  But he could be here for her, and he could soothe her.  And he stroked her hair and held her tightly so she knew the world couldn’t touch her right now; he wouldn’t let it. 

It was hours before she fell asleep, exhausted.  Vilkas did not sleep; he held her. 

But her sleep did not last long and she woke up, exhausted but more at peace than she had been since she’d killed Ancano. 

He leaned over her and got her a glass of water and she silently drank some.

“Thank you.”  Her voice was croaky.

“No problem.”  He said in a soft voice. 

“No Vilkas… Thank you.”  She said meaningfully and he shook his head.

“Any time you need me.”  He answered. 

There was silence and she stared at him for a long time before she settled back into his arms.

They lay in very happy and comfortable silence for so long that he started to wonder if she was going to fall back asleep.  But she started to speak.

“When I was a child, my mother taught me so much, and I always try to hold on to her strength and kindness, and be what she was so I can be a better person.”  Saadia said, “And then the Shield-maidens taught me how to kill and how to be hard, and I try to hold onto that so I don’t die.” 

“You had some good teachers.”  Vilkas said softly.

“I did… my father also taught me; he taught me much about the cruelty and brutality of a heartless world.”

“But the world is so much more than that.”  Vilkas reassured her. 

“I know.”  Saadia said, “Because when I was taken from my mother, there was a Nord slave who worked in the kitchen, that reminded me about kindness, and bravery and doing the right thing.”  Saadia said, “I was just thinking about her, wondering if she is still alive.”  She said sadly, “She told me that she had been kidnapped and beaten.  But that when that man tried to kill her, her Talos amulet saved her from death.”

“Talos guides us.”  Vilkas said.

“I knew you’d like that.”  She smiled.  And he knew she was smiling, even though he couldn’t see her face, nestled against his chest.  “When she woke up from his attack she had been left in the place alone and some bandits had come, and they raped her before selling her into slavery.” 

“The Gods will punish them.”  Vilkas said firmly.

“I know.”  Saadia answered.  “There was a sadness in her; this horrible life she’d had… But she was one of the kindest women I knew.  It was her job to feed everyone in my tower, and she would always bring extra food to us all.  When my father found out, he had her beaten and took away her rations for a month.  He told her that she would find out that kindness is rarely returned and she’d starve to death, and she said it was worth it – to do the right thing.”

“So that’s where you get it from?  The ability to always do the right thing…”  Vilkas asked and knew she was smiling again. 

“She didn’t starve; we all snuck her food.  We stuck together, you know?  She taught me how to be a good person even though I was in that place.  She taught me that you should do the right thing even if you’ll be punished for it, you should do the right thing with no expectation of a reward.  My mother had tried to teach me these things but I was too young to properly hear it… so she picked up that job.  And she did it just by being herself.” 

“What was her name?”  Vilkas asked. 

“Inga.”  There was a moment of silence.  “I miss her.”  Saadia said, “I miss my mother, I miss my sisters.”

“I’ve been thinking about how to rescue everyone.”  Vilkas told her.

“You’ve been thinking about that, even when I was away?”  She asked looking up at him.  “After what happened in the Underforge?”

“Yes… of course.”  He answered and she stared at him with wonder, her face coming closer to his.

“Even though… we didn’t part on the best terms… and you didn’t know if I would come back?”

“Sometimes you must do the right thing, without expectation.”  He reminded her simply., “It’s the right thing for me to help you, to figure out how to rescue those people; with or without your help.”

Saadia wanted to kiss him.  But she knew she shouldn’t.  Knew she couldn’t. 

Her eyes dropped to his full lips and saw them slightly part; he could sense her desire, and his body was responding.  She made her eyes look up to his eyes and for an agonising moment she leaned in closer, before remembering that neither of them were willing to take this further. 

So she settled her head back on his chest and both of them took a moment to get their breaths back. 

And she started to tell him everything that had happened at the College.  Even the first few days when she’d just laid in bed. 

All the way up to killing Ancano, Quaranir, Drevis and his love for her, everything. 

He listened to it all, amazed at everything she’d been through. 

“Can you hang around for the next few days?”  She asked when she’d finished, “Until I go back to Whiterun?” 

“Of course.”  He understood that she didn’t want to be alone. 

And with that she fell asleep. 

And he stayed awake, deep in thought, for hours. 

It wasn’t that late at night when Vilkas slipped out of the bed, but she woke up.

“Where are you going?”  She asked.  And he was surprised to hear pain in her voice.

“To see Illdi.”  He answered simply. 

“Why?” 

“Because she’s a good woman.”  He said. 

Saadia decided to say nothing more; it wasn’t her place to.  She wasn’t willing to explore whatever it was that existed between them, so she had no right to stand in the way of him finding happiness with someone else.  She had no right to tell him how it hurt her that he could leave right now, after everything she’d told him. 

“Of course.”  She said and rolled over in the bed.

“I’ll be back within the hour.”  He reassured her.  “And then I’ll hang around until you return to Whiterun.”

“Thanks Vilkas.”  She said softly.  “I’ll probably be asleep when you get back.”

“Should I get back in the bed?”  He asked, and there was a moment of silence while Saadia fought the urge to tell him that she wished he hadn’t left the bed the first place.

“I don’t mind if you do.”  She answered, wanting to say yes.  “But it’s up to you.” 

“Alright.”  He answered.  “I’ll be back soon.” 

And he was gone. 

Saadia wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to think about it. 


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the song the bards sing this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBYACh7ro-w

She was surprised when she woke up and felt his arm draped over her hip.  She hadn’t woken up when he’d come back in.  But then again; she had been exhausted after all the crying and she knew Vilkas’s scent, and the sounds he made when he moved; knew he was no threat to her. 

Saadia groaned silently to herself when she thought about how hard she’d cried, how she’d almost begged him not to go; how vulnerable and needy she’d felt. 

The sound of his deep breaths and the feel of his arm holding her accompanied her on her journey through remembering every little detail from yesterday. 

But overriding all the embarrassment and mixed feelings and repression was an overriding and undeniable joy to see him; she hadn’t understood just how much she’d missed him until that moment she’d seen him shooing away the crowd. 

Whatever this thing was between them that she was unwilling to look at; it was too painful, too frightening, too big… too complicated and difficult… whatever it was, she couldn’t deny that having him in her life made her happier.  For all his flaws, he made her feel safer and she knew that made no sense at all, given that she knew he could lie to her, she shouldn’t trust him… but she did.  Completely.  He was probably the only person she did trust completely; with all of herself.  She wasn’t sure she even trusted herself that much; there were parts of herself she feared she may never understand, or explore.

But Vilkas always seemed to understand… eventually.  And it surprised her to think that maybe he did see her clearly.  Clearer than anyone else, again including herself.  He certainly hadn’t in the beginning, but now… now he just might.

She turned over in the bed to face him as he slept peacefully, his arm still on her hip, his hair dropped down over his face.  She gently brushed it back and looked at his face. 

The one thing that Saadia knew for certain was that she cared a great deal for Vilkas.  More than she had ever anticipated she would.  Or could.  She had once worried that she would never care for anyone, but Lucia had proven that wrong.  As had everyone in the Companions, the College and at her home Lakeview Manor.  It seemed she cared a lot.  About a lot of people. 

She ran her fingers down his cheek.

“Vilkas?”  She said softly, meaning to wake him up.

“Saadia…”  He whispered, his eyes still closed.  Saadia’s heart stopped and she felt his hand grip her slightly firmer, his body growing tense.  “Don’t go…” 

“I won’t.”  She said and felt his hand soften, saw his whole body relax.  She could tell by the slow, deep breaths he was taking that he was in a deep sleep, dreaming about her… about her leaving. 

She gently scooted in closer to him and slipped her arm under his head, holding him to her, stroking his hair, knowing he’d be breathing her in and feeling soothed by her presence.  It was nice to know that she soothed him as much as he soothed her.  After all, they both knew how much they incensed each other. 

She laid there, holding him to her, staring at the wall, smiling, thinking about the way her name had sounded on his lips.  Her mind starting to prod at the edges of whatever it was between them, and she wasn’t stopping it.  She was happy in this moment.

The sun started to stream in the window and she could hear the inn starting to wake up downstairs; breakfast being served.

But the whole world just melted away, and all that existed for her was this happy moment. 

It was about an hour later when she heard his sleepy voice again.

“I can hear your heartbeat.”  He told her, his head pressed against her chest.  She smiled and stroked his hair, not saying a word.  He took a deep breath in and she knew he was savouring her smell. 

“You said my name in your sleep.”  She breathed the words.

“I said it when I called out to you not to leave the Underforge that night.”  He said in a soft, sad voice, “I do say it sometimes… just not that often.”  He looked up at her and she saw in him a deep vulnerability that she didn’t understand. 

“You called after me?”  She felt a strangling pain in her throat.

“Of course I did.”  He whispered. 

“One day you’ll say my name to my face, deliberately.”  She said.

“Perhaps.”  He said, his fingers tangling in her hair, “Part of me hopes so.”

“Part of you doesn’t?” 

“Part of me still remembers what it is to be a good brother.”  He answered simply.

“I’m not Farkas’s property.”  Saadia said angrily, “We’re not even in that kind of relationship!”

“I know.”  Vilkas said, “It’s not about that kind of thing.  It’s just the bonds of brotherhood; we don’t plough the same field at the same time.  Crude words, but noble concept.” 

“Yes, I’ve heard it before and I understand.”  She said, “Besides, I have no intention of…”  She sighed and lolled back on her bed, their embrace over. 

“Nor do I.”  He said sourly, also flopping onto his back. 

“We’ve wasted enough of the morning; we should head on out.”  She said in a kind tone and he turned his eyes to her, a small, resolute and resigned smile coming to his mouth.

“Yes Shield-sister, you’re right.”  He said getting up and going to his armour.  “Are we bathing this morning, or this afternoon?”

“I think we should just get some food and go.”  Saadia said, already getting into her armour. 

“Alright.”  He agreed. 

“I’m sorry.”  She said suddenly, “I hate it when we… was that a fight?”

“I don’t even know anymore.”  He said with a chuckle.  “The path we’ve chosen is a hard one Dragonborn, there’s going to be a lot of…”  He sighed and shook his head.  “This.” 

“Do you think this is the right course of action.”

“Absolutely.”  Vilkas said firmly.  “I’m not willing for us to no longer be in each other’s lives, are you?”

“No.”

“Well that’s the other option.”  He answered.  “And I’m sorry too.”  He said, pausing to look at her face, “I shouldn’t mention Farkas in relation to us.  It only hurts us both.” 

“And I should remember to remember him more often.”  She conceded.  “We may not be together like that, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him, and I suppose he could be uncomfortable with the idea of… of us…”  She took a deep breath.  “Ugh.”  She complained, “I wish things were simpler.”

“It’s very simple.”  Vilkas said, “Neither of us are willing to take this any further.  Even though…”  He paused and their eyes met momentarily, before they looked away.  “So this is how far it goes, no further.  Simple.” 

“Simple.”  Saadia repeated. 

“Your insignia…”  He said walking to her and putting his fingers on the gorgeous wolf insignia.  “Where did you get this?”

“Hircine gave it to me.”  She said and he dropped his fingers from the insignia.

“Of course he did.”  Vilkas said, still not pleased with the mention of him, but trying to accept that Saadia did not see him the same way that he did. 

“He mended and upgraded my armour and gave me this.”  She looked down at it, “It’s beautiful.  Seems alive almost, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.”  He agreed. 

“He’d probably give you one too, if you wanted…?”  She suggested and he narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

“I want nothing from him.”  Vilkas said, “I accept that you are not like other mortals and do not suffer the same corruption and destruction from Daedra as other mortals do, and the Gods guide you in the matter of Hircine.”  He conceded, “But that does not change my disposition towards him.” 

“Fair enough.” Saadia said with a shrug, “I accept that you are a stubborn arse.”  She said as she headed to the door, leaving him grinning and shaking his head.

They went downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out into the city. 

As soon as she stepped out of the inn she saw people gathering around near the gates to the city.  The big open area here had a raised platform, like a stage off to the side, and everyone was looking up at the person on the stage.  He, however was not looking at them, but was looking down at a scroll. 

Saadia has been too busy looking down yesterday to notice the stage, and now that she did, she felt dread fill her stomach; she could see the chopping block, old dried blood on it. 

Vilkas looked at her, sensing the feeling of dread and followed her eyes to the crowds, the stage, the chopping block.

“Ugh.”  He sighed, “Public punishments and executions often follow festivals.”  He said. 

“Why?”

“Festivals keep one type of person happy and annoy the other kinds… Executions do the opposite.”

“How can executions keep some people happy?”  She asked as they milled through the crowd, her eyes on the chopping block.  She wanted to get closer to the block, to get this demon off her back. 

“Some people think they’re justice.”  Vilkas answered as Saadia noticed a little girl in the audience.  “Although it has been a while since Skyrim has had public executions.  They seem to be making quite the comeback since the civil war began.”

“They can't hurt uncle Roggvir.”  The little girl Saadia was watching said in a small scared voice to a man with her.  “Tell them he didn't do it.”  She pleaded.

“Positions.”  The captain on the stage said loudly to the guards.   
“Svari, you need to go home.”  The man said to the little girl, “Go home and stay there until your mother comes.”  He ordered and the little girl stomped her foot, tears in her eyes and ran off.  The man sighed sadly and looked back up to the stage, crossing his arms tightly. 

“Lock the city gate.”  The captain ordered.

“It’s to stop people escaping their execution.”  Vilkas said softly to Saadia and she nodded that she had heard him, her eyes on the man who had sent the little girl away.

“You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King.”  A woman said to him, “Best she know now, Addvar.”

Saadia narrowed her eyes in disgust.

“You're all heart, Vivienne.”  The man, named Addvar, replied sourly. 

Vivienne opened her mouth to reply but a bound man was led out onto the stage and the audience erupted with shouts and hisses and boos. 

“You betrayed us!”

“Traitor!”

Saadia was quite taken aback and she was glad when Vilkas took her hand supportively. 

“This is very ugly.”  Vilkas said in a low voice, looking around at the people screaming at the stage. 

But Saadia was looking at Addvar, the pain on his face was marked.  And she could see that there were several people in the audience who looked saddened by what was about to happen; families of the people to be executed. 

“Roggvir.”  The captain called out without looking at the first criminal that stood before the audience because he was reading from the long scroll, “You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg.  By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude.”

“Traitor!” 

Saadia turned and saw a huge man crying out.  He was undoubtedly a blacksmith; and he was passionate about this betrayal. 

“Any last words prisoner?”  The captain asked.   
“He doesn't deserve to speak!”  Another person screamed out. 

“There was no murder!”  The prisoner, Roggvir, called out to the audience, “Ulfric challenged Torygg.  He beat the High King in fair combat.”

“Liar!”  So many men and woman in the audience screeched this out that Saadia was left in no doubt that the majority of Solitude was most definitely against Ulfric Stormcloak. 

“Such is our way!”  He called out above them and they started booing him, “Such is the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!”  And the booing continued.

“CUT HIM DOWN!”  Someone screamed vehemently, so much of the audience still booing. 

Someone threw a stone at the prisoner, hitting him on the head brutally hard.

“Enough!”  The captain quietened them down, “Guard; prepare the prisoner.”  
“I don't need your help.”  Roggvir pulled away from the guard and walked to the chopping block. 

Saadia squeezed Vilkas’s fingers tightly, her mind returning to that terrible moment when she too had been so close to the chopping block.

“Very well, Roggvir.”  The captain said as Roggvir knelt, “Bow your head.”

There was an unnatural silence over the crowd as they watched him, looking out at all of them, staring them all in their faces.

“On this day... I go to Sovngarde.”  He said and put his head down on the chopping block.

Saadia looked up at the skies, wondering if Alduin would come. 

But the axe slammed down so quickly it astounded her.

And she heard Roggvir’s head hit the stage with a thud. 

“Some gate-guard you were!”  Someone yelled and the crowd cheered.

Saadia looked to Addvar and a few people standing around him, their eyes lowered. 

“Good riddance to bad rubbish I say.”

“He died well.”

“I think I expected more…”

Saadia looked away from the audience to see a beggar at the back of the audience shaking his head.

“A man opens a gate and they cut his head off?”  He asked no one, “Doesn't seem right to me.”

She heard Vilkas sighing beside her.

“I always hated executions.”  He said as they led the next prisoner out.  “They seem so… unfair.”  He mused, “Not to say that some people don’t deserve to be executed.  Just saying that I’d prefer to go out with a sword in my hand, not bound and…”  He looked up at the head on the floor, the body slumped over the chopping block, the guards all about, keeping the crowd back, the headsman cleaning his blade, the captain reading the offences of the next criminal as he kicked away the body of Roggvir.  “Let’s go.”  Vilkas said and Saadia wanted to gladly follow.  This brought back too many memories for her; of that first day in Skyrim, of nearly being beheaded herself.  Vilkas was right – she’d rather die with a sword in her hand too. 

But before she left she turned back to the stage and went over to the edge, the guards letting her pass because they recognised her. 

“Dragonborn…”  The whisper went through the crowd. 

She had seen the amulet of Talos around Roggvir’s neck. 

But as she reached for it the headsman put his foot in front of her hand, the audience watched in suspense as she looked up at him, standing above her on the stage.

“Mind yourself in my city lass, this here axe in full swing is a terrible sight.”  He threatened.

“I am taking this amulet of Talos.”  She said in a clear voice that rung out across the opening, everyone hearing every word, “And you will not… cannot stop me.” 

The audience was silent, the next condemned man stood, bound and staring at her. 

“Dragonborn…”  The captain said in horror, not knowing what to do about this impasse. 

The headsman looked at the captain and then down at Saadia.  There was a tense silence and then he nodded once.  Saadia did not acknowledge him, she simply took the amulet without another word, and turned to the audience. 

“I will fight for Skyrim.”  She told them firmly, “For a united Skyrim.”

She walked back through the crowd without another word, everyone turning to watch her go.  She went to Vilkas and took his hand, heading into the city without looking back.

“Why did you do that?”  Vilkas asked, keeping his eyes on the shops, feeling her hammering heart.

“I don’t know.”  She said and held up the bloodied amulet of Talos, “I just saw the necklace and wanted to take it.”  She shrugged, “and then the headsman tried to throw his weight around, and honestly Vilkas, people who make their living killing bound prisoners shouldn’t be allowed to throw their weight around.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”  He said.

They walked on, Saadia taking note of the shops available, taking deep breaths to get her heartbeat under control. 

And then suddenly an exceedingly beautiful Altmer woman in noble clothing was before them.

“If you're heading to the Blue Palace, you might want to rethink that outfit.”  She said in a very posh, upper-class voice, her eyes looking them both up and down. 

“Who are you?”  Vilkas asked, returned the look.

“Taarie, proprietor of Radiant Raiment!”  She declared.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?”  Saadia asked, amused; she’d never thought of armour as being an outfit.

“Nothing at all.”  She said in an unconvincing tone, “It's very...”  She searched for the right word, “nice.”  She gave first Saadia and then Vilkas, an insincere smile, “If you want something with a little more style, however, you should come by our shop, Radiant Raiment.  We could fix you right up.”  She looked back to another, extraordinarily beautiful Altmer woman, standing by the door of a shop, unlocking the door. 

“Do you always insult people when you meet them?”  Vilkas asked, his eyes narrowed.  Saadia was getting her sense of humour back, and was trying not to giggle. 

“It's not an insult, just an observation.”  She said as if gracing them with her knowledge was a privilege for them, “If I were walking around with a wound, I would want you to tell me to see a doctor.”  She explained, “Your outfits are something of an open wound... where attire is concerned.  Not many people care, these days.  The world is the worse for it.”

“Alright then…”  Saadia said, thoroughly amused, “So what should we wear to the Blue Palace?”

“You're really going to the Blue Palace?”  She asked surprised, and then her shrewd eyes narrowed, “That presents an opportunity.”  She crossed her arms in thought, her hand going to her chin.  “If you were willing to wear one of Radiant Raiment's outfits and speak to the Jarl I would not only pay you but let you keep the outfit.”  She offered.

“Sounds easy enough.”  Saadia said, “I'll do it.”  She decided to help her.  Vilkas raised his eyebrows at her in surprise and then Taarie turned her eyes to him.

“And you?”

“No.”  Vilkas answered, “I’ll look like a prize arse in your style of clothes.” 

“You couldn’t look any more like an arse than you currently do.”  Taarie answered sharply.  

“Hey if you want me to wear this outfit, you better be nice to him.”  Saadia said, still grinning.  Taarie arched one elegant, perfect eyebrow and acquiesced with a small sound. 

“Come on then, let’s see if I can find something for you.”  She said to Saadia and led her towards the store, Vilkas following, starting to chuckle. 

They went into the store and Taarie led Saadia to a back room with a stepping stool in the middle of the floor and sewing dummies, mannequins and various machines associated with sewing, lining 2 of the walls, a shelf full of bolts of material on the very back wall completed the scene.  Vilkas started to enter the room and Taarie held her hand up to him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”  She asked, outraged.

“Where she goes, I go.”  Vilkas said simply.

“This is a woman’s dress making room, if you think-”

“If you think that’s going to change a damn thing, you’re deluded.”  Vilkas said softly.  “Where she goes.  I go.”  He said in a resolute, calm and polite voice.  “We have a deal.”  He said, his eyes going to Saadia.  “I’m hanging around.” 

Taarie turned to look at Saadia for help with this unwieldly man, but Saadia was just smiling at Vilkas.

“Ugh!”  She looked skyward with frustration.  “Okay, fine.”  She said and pointed him towards a chair.  “But don’t touch anything.” 

Vilkas said nothing but sat on the chair and put his feet up on the sewing table, making Taarie furrow her brows.  She looked like she might be thinking this was more trouble than it was worth.  She took a deep breath and turned to Saadia, with an almost pleasant smile. 

“Take that… very nice… clothing off.”  Taarie said.

“Naked?”  Saadia asked and Taarie turned to look at Vilkas, who was studiously looking at his hands in his lap. 

“If you don’t mind.”  Taarie said and took a measuring tape out of her drawer and watched Saadia with critical eyes.  “Oh… you’re quite a warrior, aren’t you?”  She asked as Saadia took her armour and then tunic off, revealing her muscled shoulders.  “We’ll have to take that into account when we make the dress.”  Taarie mused.  “In fact, I wouldn’t mind making a few dresses for you.  A strapless dress would look lovely with those shoulders, but would be totally inappropriate for the Blue Palace.”

“I agree.”  Vilkas said and gave Saadia a cheeky wink. 

“Well at least you have a decent understanding of the beauty of your partner.”  Taarie complimented him as Saadia put her armour, tunic and weapons into her satchel.

“On the contrary.”  Vilkas answered, “I have barely come to the smallest understanding of the depth of beauty she possesses.” 

“Hm… a poetic heart as well.”  She said, giving him a more appreciative look and taking the satchel from Saadia to give to him to carry.  “You still dress like a fool.  You’ll have to carry this for your partner.”  She said and returned her attention to Saadia, who was desperately trying not to laugh.  Her eyes going to Vilkas, studying his hands again. 

“Perhaps you should apply at the Bard’s College?”  She teased and he looked up at her, about to tease her back but his words stopped in his throat. 

Saadia was standing on the stool, naked, her eyes on Taarie, a smile on her face, about to laugh, her whole body filled with joy and mirth… Vilkas could do nothing but stare. 

“Perhaps.”  He eventually made himself say and she laughed loudly; she didn’t fully understand the bard joke that the Wolf brothers shared, but it was still funny to her.

“Stay still!”  Taarie said as she started to measure Saadia’s proportions.  Saadia met Vilkas’s eyes across the room and they shared an amused grin as Taarie measure her arms, their length, their girth at several points, muttering and writing the numbers down. 

“Goodness…”  The very slender Taarie said when she came to Saadia large breasts, stretching her arms around Saadia to bring the tape across her nipples.  Saadia watched Taarie for a moment as she measured Saadia’s breasts and then looked up at Vilkas to see he was back to studying his hands, folded in his lap, even though he’d already seen her naked before.  Many times. 

Taarie measured her waist and then hips and muttered to herself.

“Is there a problem?”  Saadia asked.

“No, not at all.”  Taarie answered looking at the figures momentarily before turning to measure Saadia’s legs.

“You have a large hip to waist ratio.”  Vilkas said, “It can prove difficult with pre-made clothing.” 

“Oh.”  Saadia said and Taarie nodded.

“You do seem to know more about clothing than your apparel would suggest.”  Taarie told him.  But he didn’t reply he just looked up at Saadia to see her brows furrowed, looking down at herself.

“What does a high waist… ratio, thing, mean?”  She asked and Taarie sighed.

“Big arse, smaller waist.”  Vilkas said simply. 

“Is that a bad thing?”  Saadia asked. 

“Not by any stretch of the imagination.”  Vilkas answered and Saadia turned to get Taarie’s opinion. 

“No.”  She said simply as she measured Saadia’s in-seam, “But tailored clothes will always be best for you.” 

“Expensive.”  Vilkas noted and Taarie nodded. 

“Well I’ll probably just stick to my armour.”  Saadia said with a shrug. 

“Your armour does not do your figure as much justice as my clothes will.”  Taarie said, “Unfortunately, for the Blue Palace I will be showcasing my clothes more than you.  But I think I definitely will make you a few extra dresses.”

“Thanks.”  Saadia said; Taarie had ended up being far nicer than she’d started out. 

“Don’t thank me yet.  Thank me when you see them and realise I was right all along.”  She said, looking up at Saadia, her fine features cool with self-confidence. 

“Okay…”  Saadia said, trying to hide how amused she was by that.  But Taarie arched an eyebrow at her and turned to a mannequin with a pale yellow dress on it.

“Unfortunately, this is the only dress I have that will fit you; we’re accustomed to more slender women in Solitude; it’s fashionable to be thin at the moment, which is a shame; Humans look better when they’re bigger.  Anyway, I don’t have time to make you a new dress immediately.”  She said, “So I’ll have to make alterations to this one.”  She said as she handed it to Saadia.  “Put it on.” 

Saadia slipped the dress on.  It was too big and Taarie sighed as she considered the issues presented by the dress.  She took some pins and started to correct the problems, Vilkas watching her progress with interest, his eyes taking in every detail thoughtfully. 

Saadia stood there, bewildered by the whole process; who had the time for this for every item of clothing they wore? 

“A corset will help.”  Taarie mumbled.

“No corsets!”  Saadia said firmly.

“It won’t be tight dear.”  Taarie said, “I don’t need to take your waist in any more, I just need to get the dress into the right kind of shape.”  She brought over a white corset and held it up to Saadia.

“She said no corsets.”  Vilkas said, his feet going to the ground, as if he was actually going to get to his feet for this.  But he knew about Saadia’s childhood; watching the mothers and beauties painfully forced into corsets.

Taarie sighed.

“Alright, but putting in dozens of fiddly darts is going to take much longer.”  She said in an annoyed tone.

“Aren’t you a superior dressmaker?”  Vilkas asked as he put his feet back up on the desk, leaning back in the chair. 

“You’re right.”  Taarie said, “I most certainly can make this dress elegant enough for the Blue Palace.”  She knelt and got to work. 

It took several minutes before Taarie had Saadia taking the dress off and started to sew her corrections.

“Endarie!  I need some hose and a silk tunic please!”  She called as her feet worked the peddles on her sewing machine. 

The other Altmer woman they had seen before came in carrying the hose and tunic and Taarie pointed to Saadia.

“I take it I am to dress this… woman?”  Endarie said taking Saadia in with an unimpressed expression. 

Saadia could tell that Endarie had said something she thought to be quite insulting by Taarie’s response; a positively furious scowl.

“Yes Endarie, and without further comment.”  She said sharply. 

“Of course, sister dear.  Nothing would give me greater pleasure.”  She said with a fake smile.  Saadia looked over to Vilkas to see him glaring at Endarie with distaste.  “No corset?”  She asked, confused.

“No corset Endarie.”  Taarie answered tersely.  Endarie gave a tight smile.

“Of course.”  She answered stiffly. 

Endarie rolled the hose with frightening speed and then held them out to Saadia.  Saadia went to take them and she sighed.

“Your foot!”  She snapped. 

“Oh.”  Saadia said and held her foot out.  Endarie knelt and started to pull the hose over her toes, Saadia maintaining her balance with ease, looking on with amused curiosity. 

Vilkas started to laugh when Saadia began to realise what hose were; ridiculously tight, sheer and clinging pants.

“Are these necessary?  I’ll be wearing a dress!”  Saadia said as Endarie hiked them above her knees. 

The Altmer sisters stared at her in shock.

“Of course they’re necessary.”  Taarie said, stunned by the question.

“Barbarian.”  Endarie muttered under her breath.

“Watch it.”  Vilkas said, his feet again going to the floor, but this time her didn’t put them back up, even when Endarie shot them both an attempt at a winning smile.

“It would be most improper for a lady to be seen at court improperly dressed.”  Taarie told Saadia.

“They’re not going to see my legs in this dress.”  Saadia answered.

“But if there is a breeze, or if you need to lift your skirt for stairs, or if there is a dog or a child that pulls at your clothing, or if-”  Taarie listed of the horrible possibilities. 

“Okay, I get it.”  Saadia sighed, “So no legs to be seen in the palace.”  She said looking perplexed. 

“None.”  Taarie re-iterated.  “And you must keep those hose spotless; not one stain!” 

“Understood.”  Saadia said and Vilkas started to chuckle as Endarie pulled them up over her round stomach, the hem sitting in line with her navel.  They were skin tight and Saadia found them to be incredibly uncomfortable.   
“Shut up.”  She said to Vilkas who laughed louder in response. 

Endarie ignored the laughter and handed Saadia the thin silk tunic.  It was sleeveless and slipped on beautifully, her dark nipples poking at the thin material invitingly.  Vilkas’s laughter stopped as Saadia ran her hands down the silk, looking down at herself.

“I like this a lot more than the hose.”  She said, enjoying the way the material felt against her skin.  It sat low on her chest, leaving the top of her tattoo showing and sat high enough to ensure that had she been wearing no hose, the bottom of her arse would poke out if she bent forward even slightly.  The tunic was a soft caramel colour and it clung to her hips and breast enticingly.  Vilkas licked his lips and leaned forward, his eyes on her as she looked over at Taarie who was holding up the yellow dress and checking her stitching.  But Vilkas couldn’t take his eyes off Saadia.  He’d give a great deal to see her in just that tunic, her hair loose over her shoulder, leaning against the door to her bedroom, inviting him in…

He cleared his throat and made himself look away.  But almost instantly his eyes returned to her.  He tried to stop his lustful mind from getting away from him as he imagined accepting her invitation to go into her bedroom, his hands on the silky tunic, feeling the curves of her body, kissing those full lips, and finally taking off the tunic, lifting her up and…

He made himself look away again; he was getting hard in his pants, and he didn’t want that. 

“Alright I think the dress is done.”  Taarie said and handed it to Saadia to put on.  Saadia noticed that precious gems had now been sewn in a simple pattern around the neck and they sat heavily against her collar bones.  She looked up to Vilkas but he was looking away, his hand over his mouth.  The now much tighter dress pressed the silk of the tunic into her skin and she enjoyed the feel of the soft material against her skin; it was a kind of luxury she wasn’t accustomed to. 

Endarie threaded a light brown belt around her waist to accentuate her figure further, and then started to work on her hair, pulling it into a more Nordic fashion with plaits to keep it off her face.

She looked down at herself thinking she was done and then Taarie brought over a pale green coat, as long as the dress and helped her get into it. 

Vilkas looked back over at Saadia, her red hair plaited in the style of Nordic noble women.  She was always stunningly beautiful, but seeing her hair in plaits like this, stirred his Nordic heart. 

“I like your hair in plaits.”  He said and she rolled her eyes at him. 

“You should put some plaits in yours.”  She answered and he gave her a look to say he was considering it.  Many Nordic men plaited their hair.  “I might like that.”  She said with a flirty smile that Vilkas returned.

“Alright, look in the mirror.”  Taarie said and Endarie rolled in a full length looking glass. 

“Why tighten the dress to show my figure if you’re going to put me in a lose fitting coat?”  She asked.

“Because you can take the coat off.”  Taarie said rolling her eyes.  “I think it needs a fur cape.

“Yes agreed.”  Endarie said.

“Add an air of true elegance.”  She said as she went to another mannequin and took a short, fur cape from it and fastened it around Saadia’s shoulders.  “Oh magnificent.”  She said, stepping back to take Saadia in. 

Saadia thought she looked quite foolish.  The clothes were lovely, high quality, to be sure; the outfit looked like it cost more than every other item of clothing she owned put together.  But she was so used to seeing herself in armour that these clothes looked out of place on her. 

“Are you sure you will not wear a corset?”  Endarie asked, “Ladies of good breeding wear corsets.” 

“I’d rather be breathing than of good breeding.”  Saadia answered and the Altmer sisters shared a look; they clearly disapproved, but chose to say nothing. 

“So this is the outfit you will go to the Blue Palace in.”  Taarie said excitedly, obviously pleased with herself.  “Try to get Jarl Elisif's opinion on it, and if she likes it, mention it's from Radiant Raiment.”

“Alright.”  Saadia said.

“Shoes!”  Endarie remembered and went to another room, returning with brown leather shoes.  She put them on Saadia’s feet and then motioned for her to come down off the stool. 

“Beautiful.”  Taarie said happily. 

But Saadia looked up at Vilkas who was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Is it that bad?”  Saadia asked and he started to laugh, shaking his head.

“No!”  He exclaimed, “No, the clothes are fine and you look very lovely in a dress.” 

“Try saying that with a straight face.”  Saadia returned.

“It’s just very… upper class.”  Vilkas explained, his mirth in no way lessened by her words. 

“And I suppose you like to think that upper class is something bad?”  Endarie asked snootily, “Does it make you feel good about your small, little existence?”

Saadia and Vilkas shared a look while Taarie grabbed a shirt from the pile next to the sewing machines and threw it at Endarie.

“Sister dear, could you try sewing those sleeves a little tighter?”  She asked through a clenched jaw, “We can't have our customers looking sloppy because of your work.”  
“Oh certainly, dear sister.”  Endarie answered in a condescending tone, “We couldn't afford to have our customers look like the simple pigs they are, now could we?”  
“Good.”  Taarie gave a tight smile, “And while you're at it, perhaps you should sew your mouth shut when our fine customers are within earshot, hm?”  She turned back to Saadia and Vilkas who were still giving each other a look, desperately trying not to laugh now.  “Do let me know how it goes?”  She said with a warm smile. 

“Yes of course.”  Saadia answered and took Vilkas’s hand, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. 

As they left the store she looked at Vilkas; he was grinning ear to ear and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Rethinking your opinion on my beauty?”  Saadia asked, looking down at herself self-consciously.

“Not even for the slightest of moments.”  He answered, clearly enjoying this far too much. 

“This has given you so many arrows, hasn’t it?”

“So many.”  He said and started to laugh.

“How long before I stop hearing about this?”

“Oh months!”  He laughed, “Possibly never.” 

He laughed even more when she sighed loudly.  But she laced her arm through his, and he put his hand on hers as it rested on his arm.

“What are you thinking about?”  He asked after they strolled in silence for a while.

“I’m trying to figure out why it sounded like Endarie was insulting me when she called me a woman.”  Saadia told him.

“Because she was.”

“How is being a woman an insult?”

“It’s not,” Vilkas answered, “it’s the fact that she didn’t call you a lady; she was implying that she considered you too lower class to shop at their store.”

“Oh.”  Saadia shrugged.  “Whatever.” 

“Well at least you get to keep the clothes.”  He said with a cheeky grin.  They both laughed, not noticing the way the people of Solitude watched them walking the streets together. 

“Although the silk tunic might make the whole thing worth it.”  Saadia conceded.

“Yes.”  Vilkas answered seriously, his mind returning to the way she looked in that tunic.  He cleared his throat and tried to make himself think of something less arousing.  Which was pretty much anything else. 

“I love the way it feels against my skin, it’s so nice!”  She explained why the silk tunic was worth the hassle. 

“Yes.”  His voice was barely audible as he imagined how it would feel on her skin.  

“Yes?”  Saadia asked him, a quizzical expression on her face. 

“Yes…”  Vilkas realised he’d let his mind get away from him again, “it’s… um…”  He cleared his throat, looking away. 

“It looks good?”  Saadia said slowly, realising the cause of his behaviour. 

“Yes.”  He said, returning his gaze to her, “Very, very good.”  His voice was dripping with desire, and his eyes dropped to her mouth, her chest and then back to her eyes. 

“Am I imaging things or… or did me wearing an item of clothing give you lustful thoughts?”  Saadia was amazed. 

“Very, very lustful thoughts.”  He freely admitted; in the spirit of being honest, of course.  His eyes dropped to her lips again, lingering for a moment before continuing their journey to her chest, lingering, and then back to her eyes; leaving her in no doubt of his desire for her. 

“It’s just a tunic.”  She said, half amused and half aroused by the way he was looking at her. 

“But you wear it so well.”  He answered, licking his lips, his eyes making it very clear he wanted to taste her. 

She laughed, not sure what to make of his words. 

“What where your lusty thoughts?”  She asked before she had chance to think better of flirting with such a dangerous topic for them. 

“Really?”  He said with a lustful smile, “you want me to tell you that?”  She could see that part of him wanted to tell her.  and neither of them had realised that they had stopped walking in the middle of the street, staring at each other. 

“Why not?”  She asked breathlessly, her eyes dropping to his lips, wanting to taste him too. 

“You want me to tell you what sexual fantasies I’ve had about you?”  His voice was so seductive. 

“I just… I find it hard to believe anyone has sexual fantasies about me.”  She felt unsure of herself, but so enticed by everything he did and said. 

“I’ve had many.”  He confessed, “I think about you a lot more than I probably should.” 

“And what did you think about when you saw me in that silk tunic?”  She asked in a breathy voice that made Vilkas groan internally with a deep, raw desire for her. 

“I was thinking of how you look in that silk tunic.  How it clings to your body… your breasts…”  His voice dropped so low she had to move closer to hear him, “I fantasised about how your body would feel under it.”

“How did it feel in your fantasy?”

“Hmmm.”  He said with a lust-filled grin, “Amazing.”  He whispered, “And then I fantasised about taking it off you.”

“What’s the point of fantasising about clothing, just to take it off?”  Her voice was too breathless, she knew she was letting him know just how badly she wanted him, and she couldn’t help herself. 

“I wasn’t fantasising about the clothing, I was fantasising about you in the clothing.”  His fingers gently touched one of the plaits in her hair, “And the point of taking the clothing off, is to get to you… I could have just as easily left it on you and still had my way with you.  But I wanted to feel your skin on my skin… I wanted our bodies pressed together with nothing in between us.” 

They were standing so close together now, and quite suddenly Saadia felt rather turned on by this silly slip of cloth she was wearing. 

“All this for a silk tunic.”  She whispered.

“Indeed.”  He answered. 

“Will you have more fantasies about me in that tunic?”  She asked him.

“Do you want me to?”

“That would be unfair…”  She said, a wicked grin coming to her lips. 

“You like that I fantasise about you.”  He understood that grin.

“It’s good to know I’m not the only one fantasising about us.”  She answered and cocked an eyebrow at him before beginning to walk again, looking at him over her shoulder as he narrowed his eyes, trying to control the immense desire he felt for her.  In all his life, he’d never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her.  And he doubted he would ever want someone more than he wanted her. 

Saadia was used to having to deny her desires, thanks to her time on Stirk, so she slipped back into normalcy far quicker than Vilkas did and put her arm around his again, as soon as he caught up with her. 

“At least I know you mean it now.”  She said with a content smile.

“Mean what?”  He asked, still not able to look at her without his cock throbbing in his pants.

“That you’ll tell me whatever I ask.”  She said and arched an eyebrow at him, “Old Vilkas would have never told me that.” 

“Very true.”  He agreed.

“And I can smell your pre-cum.”  She whispered, biting her bottom lip for a moment. 

“I can smell your kunte getting wet.”  He answered. 

“You should have warned me about the smell thing.”  She laughed, shaking her head, “It’s so much harder to not… fuck you… when I can smell…”  She looked away, and so did Vilkas.  “I know what you were going through now.”  She looked back at him, but he was still looking away.  “What you’re still going through.”

“What we’re both going through.”  He said returning his gaze to her. 

“Do you think it’ll pass in time?”

“It has to.”  Vilkas answered. 

He was about to say more when the homeless looking man Saadia had seen at the execution stopped them.

“A coin or two for a veteran?  It’s not much to ask.”

The old man smelled of alcohol, and his face was scarred, an eye missing, his clothes ragged, showing scars and sores all over him. 

Saadia turned to Vilkas and reached into her satchel that he was carrying for her.  She took out a handful of coins and gave them to him.  Vilkas did not give him any coins, and Saadia noticed that; it surprised her.

“What’s your name friend?”  Saadia asked him.

“Noster.”  He said, “I hid here in Solitude for a long time but war, war follows a man until it's done with him.”

“What do you mean by that?”  She asked him.

“Them Imperials left me to die in Anvil, and I had to fight my way back home.  Then they followed me back here!”  He explained.

“You were really in the Legion?”  Saadia asked politely. 

“What?  You see a man fallen on hard times, and you think he's been like that forever?”  He asked offended, “I was there, I fought in the Great War.  I was on the field at Anvil.  And when I was struck down, they left me.  You understand?”  His voice raised and Vilkas moved forward, ready to put himself between Saadia and Noster, “They left me for dead.  I didn't leave them.”  He repeated.

“I’m so sorry.”  Saadia said and he calmed almost instantly, “I didn’t mean it like that; I asked simply because I was wondering if I should join.”  She put a hand on his arm, “Please tell me your story?”

“I was the finest scout in the Legion, once.  Tracked down all the places in the wilds that were causing people trouble.”  He reminisced, “Lost my helmet in one of the old caves.  My pretty, pretty helmet.”  He sighed heavily, “Life just got worse after that.  Kept losing things.  So many things...”  He looked down at the gold in his hand. 

“If you mark on my map where you think you lost it, I could try and find your helmet for you.”  Saadia asked.  Vilkas stared at her approvingly; he adored the way she tried to help everyone. 

“Oh, you could?”  Noster asked excitedly, “I sure would love to have it again.  Could show you some of my old scouting tricks – it’s the only way I could pay you.”

“I don’t need payment friend.”  Saadia told him, “But I would love to know your techniques; the benefit of your knowledge and wisdom might keep me alive in the future.” 

“We have a deal!”  Nestor said happily and she gave him her map to mark off.

They continued along the street, Vilkas smiling happily as Saadia first looked at the map and then folded it carefully, putting it back in her satchel around his waist. 

“We’re getting that helmet before we return to Whiterun aren’t we?”  He already knew the answer.

“Why didn’t you give him a coin?”  Saadia had to know. 

“No reason.”  Vilkas answered uncomfortably. 

“Vilkas…?”  She said, unimpressed, “No lies!”  She reminded him and he sighed. 

“I’m not lying, I’m just not speaking.”  He retorted.

“If it’s because you think he’s going to drink it, then that’s very unfair.”  She said, thinking of the reasons she’d heard from other people as to why they never gave to the poor.  “We don’t know what he’ll do with it, nor do we have the right to judge the way a person deals with their pain.”

“It’s not that.”  Vilkas answered tightly, “I drink plenty; how am I going to judge another for the same thing?”  He sighed again, but when he saw the look of determination on her face he knew he had to tell her.  “It’s just…”  His voice dropped to a whisper.  “I’m running low on coin.”  He said tightly. 

“What?”  She asked, her brows furrowing.  “How?  Why?”  

Vilkas could tell that she would not stop until he explained. 

“I gave the inn a few hundred coins to feed the city’s homeless for the next month.”  He admitted.

She stopped walking and stared at him.  He stopped and looked away, seeing the look of admiration in her eyes made him uncomfortable. 

“Why do you never want people to see the good in you?”  She asked. 

“It’s just bragging.”  He answered.  “If you’re doing good you do it because it’s good, not so that others can see you and congratulate you on it.”  He looked down.

Saadia felt an immense urge to kiss him. 

She looked away, clearing her throat. 

“Honestly Vilkas, wearing this dress everywhere, is going to keep up those rumours of me being queen or empress one day…”  She laughed shakily. 

“I think-” He started to say but she cut in over the top of him.

“And you’re a good man.”  She said firmly.  Their eyes met.  “Possibly… no probably the best I’ve ever known.”  She told him.  She could see he didn’t know how to reply; her words meant so much to him that he was speechless.  She touched his cheek.  “Let’s go to the Blue Palace quickly so I can get out of these clothes.”  She said and he nodded.

“You look beautiful.”  He said, his voice deep and husky.  “As usual; you could put on a manure sack and look beautiful.”  He told her and she shook her head, looking down.  “I tell you this not because it matters or because it’s the most important thing about you as a woman… it’s not… and it doesn’t matter; not in the grand scheme of who you are and how remarkable you are.”  He explained, “But because it’s a sore point.”  He paused and she nodded, acknowledging the truth in his words, “One that I do not wish to use to my advantage, which is what I usually use sore points for; it’s why I am so good at finding them…”  He again touched one of her elegant plaits gently, “I tell you that you are beautiful, because it is a simple fact and you do not believe it; it’s a sore point that I wish to heal, and I know no other way to heal it.”

She looked up at him, her heart swelling with emotion.

“If you keep this up I’m going to end up kissing you, and then where would we be?”  She tried to make it sound like a joke, but they both knew it wasn’t. 

“I’m just telling you the things I don’t normally say out loud…”  He answered, “being honest.”

“I like the more honest Vilkas, but he does make this a lot harder.”  She laughed shakily.

“I apologise.” 

“No don’t.”  She took his hands.  “I wouldn’t change you for anything.”

“Nor I, you.”  He answered.

There was a moment of silence, and Saadia realised that these moments of silence were filled with their internal struggle to go no further. 

She wondered if he had been right; that knowing that you couldn’t have someone made you want them more… or was this something… something she wasn’t willing to explore.  

She looked away. 

“We should go… to the Blue Palace.”  Vilkas said softly. 

“Yes.”  Saadia agreed and he dropped one of her hands, holding the other as they continued to walk through the city. 

The walk through Solitude was beautiful, all old stone buildings and lots of flowers and trees growing.  Everyone was going about their business, many stopped to bow or curtsey to her, and wish her well, lots of people said ‘hail Companion’ too.  Everyone was friendly, and the sun was shining in a blue sky circled by beautiful eagles. 

The city continued on out over a natural stone bridge over the ocean and the Blue Palace was on the very end of the cliff.

It was impressively huge with a big domed ceiling and a lovely wildflower garden to walk through before getting to the huge well-guarded doors.

Inside they were greeted by a waiting room with lavish furniture and food laid out for those waiting to see Jarl Elisif the fair, the widow of High Jarl, or High King, Torygg, killed by Ulfric Stormcloak… who was himself a Jarl of another Hold.  Saadia mused on the facts.  It would be interesting to meet the widowed Jarl. 

The guards were not letting anyone past and an administrator was there taking down descriptions of their reasons for visiting, so he could see who needed to be seen by the Jarl most urgently first.  He was reassuring them all that they would all be seen.

Saadia waited in the line, but the administrator, looking up at who had just come in, saw who she was instantly.

“Dragonborn!”  He said excitedly and everyone turned to look at her.  “You may pass at will, at Jarl Elisif’s command; you have freedom to come and go as you wish.”  He bowed deeply, “she has been waiting to see you since she heard you were in her city.”  He added.

“Well I’m sorry to have kept her waiting.”  Saadia answered. 

“Oh no,” He said apologetically, “we know that the Dragonborn always has very important business.”  He said with another low bow, “please go up the stairs when you are ready.”  He told her, motioning towards the next room.

Saadia gave him a nod of the head and they went into the next room, everyone there staring at her, impressed to have seen the Dragonborn, but a few grumbled about queue jumping.

The next room had two ground-level entrance ways to the opposite wings of the palace, and in the centre of the room, twin stair cases bending up towards a central landing. 

The place was so well guarded it almost made Saadia nervous; after all, she was wearing no armour, and her weapons were in her satchel.  At least Vilkas was still armed to the teeth and in full steel armour.  Except he never seemed to wear a helmet.  But she couldn’t judge; she never wore gauntlets. 

“I suppose they’ve put in more guards since Jarl Ulfric killed High Jarl Torygg.”.  Vilkas noted as they headed up the stairs. 

The throne room wasn’t the large longhouse style, with a firepit she was used to.  This was far more opulent, with several Thanes, guards and petitioners present.  Saadia looked around the landing at the top of the stars, large and with several doors off it.  This was a hard place to defend; Saadia found it easy to believe that Ulfric got in here and managed to kill the High Jarl. 

Elisif sat forward on the throne, her back straight, her eyes trained on the man talking in front of her, her hands on her knees.  She didn’t have the same air of confidence around her Saadia had seen with other Jarls, but she still looked like a determined sort of a woman – she just hadn’t found herself yet.  Perhaps her grief was still too close. 

Saadia knew that Elisif had married Torygg never expecting to have to rule.  Now she was required to rule by law since he had died, and she was also in line to be High Jarl since her husband Torygg had been.  But Ulfric was challenging that, and the Jarls could come to no consensus over who should be High Jarl; leaving Skyrim effectively leaderless until they chose between Elisif and Ulfric.  Elisif didn’t seem to want the power, but knew she must have it.  And Ulfric… Saadia had met him only briefly, on a very difficult day.  But so far all of his actions seem to say he did want the power.

Sun streamed in through the windows, bathing Elisif in light, almost as if the Gods themselves were anointing her, but she was still mourning the death of her husband who had been killed just before Saadia had escaped from Stirk, and it showed in everything she did, undermining her claim to the throne. 

Saadia took in the people surrounding Elisif; guards and advisors, her steward, her housecarl, her court mage, the Thanes were all here wanting to give her advice; all wanting a piece of the power.  Saadia saw General Tullius in a room off to the side, going over war maps with Rikke, he looked up and out at Elisif and shook his head in what seemed to be disdain before looking back to his maps.

Lastly Saadia took in the peasant standing before Elisif, wearing simple clothes, his hat wrung between his hands, a pleading, desperate look on his face. 

“I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave!”  He pleaded his case, Jarl Elisif looked on with a great deal more compassion than anyone else in the room, “There are strange noises and lights!  We need someone to investigate!”  
“Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town.”  She told him, and Saadia heard almost everyone in the room silently take in a breath of disapproval, “Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule.”

Saadia knew that Elisif’s Hold was called Haafingar, and she could see the young Jarl was eager to help her people.  Saadia liked that.

“Th...thank you, my Jarl, thank you!”  The peasant sounded surprised and overjoyed by her response. 

“Your eminence, my scrying has suggested nothing in the area.”  The court mage said, “Dragon Bridge is under imperial control.  This is likely superstitious nonsense.”  She said condescendingly. 

Saadia narrowed her eyes; from her experience, there was always something messed up in the caves of Skyrim. 

“Perhaps a more... tempered reaction... might be called for?”  The steward backed the mage with this suggestion and Saadia folded her arms, not liking the power dynamics in this room. 

“Oh…”  Elisif faltered, unsure of herself, “Yes, of course you are right.”  She said, looking down, realising she had looked foolish to suggest sending a whole legion for a cave.  “Falk, tell Captain Aldis I said to assign a few extra soldiers to Dragon Bridge.”

Falk nodded and took a note of the command, everyone seeming to be more pleased with this decision.  But Saadia wondered who was going to be looking into that cave.  And so did the peasant.  
“Thank you, Jarl Elisif.”  He said, still pleased with this outcome, “But about the cave...?”

“I will have someone take care of the cave as well Varnius, you can rest easy.”  Falk, the steward told him, speaking over Elisif when she had gone to open her mouth to speak.  “You're dismissed.”  Falk said and Elisif deflated slightly, looking down.  But Saadia noticed that she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and raised her chin again, clearly determined to do better the next time. 

Saadia liked her.  She had a lot to learn, but there was a fierce determination in her, hiding under her proper manners and deep grief.  She’d make a fine ruler one day. 

The next peasant approached the place to stand to speak to the Jarl and took her bonnet off, curtseying to Jarl Elisif. 

But as she spoke, Falk approached Saadia, looking unimpressed that someone had been allowed in without his permission. 

“Do you have business with the court?”  He asked, “I am the Jarl's Steward Falk Firebeard.  If you have court business to tend to, you talk to me.”

“My name is Saadia, I was told I have free run to come and go.”  She said and he furrowed his brows looking from her to Vilkas and back again.  And then she saw it dawning on him.

“You are the Dragonborn everyone’s talking about?”  He asked, clearly somewhat sceptical.  Saadia did not reply, but continued to stare at him, weighing him.  She’d learned this unnerving tactic from Vilkas, who stood beside her doing the exact same thing.  “Well… of course you and your…” His eyes dropped to the wolf insignia on Vilkas’s armour, “Companion, are welcome in the Blue Palace.”  He said with a small smile; he was still trying to figure her out – he wasn’t sure she was the genuine thing. 

So Saadia decided to keep him on the back foot.

“Does Tullius like Elisif?”  She asked and he blinked at her, not sure what to say.

“General Tullius and Jarl Elisif…”  He corrected tightly and Saadia could feel Vilkas grinning wolfishly beside her.  “And of course he does.  What sort of a question is that?”  He asked, flustered, “Maybe you've been listening to Erikur.  There's been loose talk among some of the Thanes, and I suspect he's the cause of it.”  Vilkas enjoyed how good Saadia was at getting information out of people without them even realising it.  He felt that he always learned a lot when he was out on jobs with her.  “You'll pay those rumours no heed if you wish to retain your welcome in this city.”  Falk was saying with a hint of a threat in his voice, “She may be young, but Elisif is the Jarl by right.”

“Jarl Elisif.”  Saadia corrected.  “Jarl Elisif is the Jarl by right.” 

Falk’s nostrils flared and he nodded slowly.  He realised that he had given away much with that slip. 

“Yes of course.”  He agreed, “Jarl Elisif is Jarl by right.”  He corrected himself.  “And here in Skyrim, if nothing else, we respect the traditions of our father's fathers.  You'd do well to remember that.”

“But not your mother’s mothers?”  Vilkas asked with an arched eyebrow. 

“It’s just a turn of phrase.”  Falk said dismissively. 

Saadia and Vilkas shared a look before they both looked back at Falk with smiles on their faces.

“And what is Elisif’s place in Skyrim?”  Saadia asked and noted that Falk did not correct her this time.

“That remains to be seen.  By rights, she has a legitimate claim as High Queen of Skyrim.  But we must have the support of the other Jarls for that claim to have any meaning.  Should they accept her rule, we will have peace.”  He said simply. 

Saadia nodded slowly, taking it all in. 

“So you need someone to look into that cave problem huh?”  She asked, having a good idea of how he would respond. 

“You mean the Dragon Bridge issue?”  He asked and she nodded, “I'll be honest with you, I was planning to let that go.  Varnius is a bit jumpy at the best of times.”  He said with a shrug, “There have been reports of weird happenings near Wolfskull Cave.  Travelers disappearing, odd lights; I suspect wild animals or perhaps bandits.”  He sounded bored, “I don't think it's worth our time with the war going on, but if you want to clear out the cave, I'll make sure you're repaid for your work.”

Saadia pursed her lips in thought; she disagreed with him but decided to say nothing. 

“Why’s it called Wolfskull Cave?”  She asked. 

“The cave has a bad history.  Long ago, Potema the Wolf Queen used it for necromantic rituals.  That's where it got the name.  That was over 500 years ago.  Nothing much down there now - but everyone's always convinced the cave is haunted.”

“Mark it on my map?”  She asked and he did so.  Saadia looked at it; she’d been in this cave before; a shallow cave with a few necromancers in it.  “I’ll look into it.”  Saadia said and looked up to Elisif, who was talking with one of her Thanes now.  “And I’m going to chat with Jarl Elisif before I head out.” 

“Of course; she’s been expecting you.”  Falk said and bowed to her, “I apologise if I seemed on edge or rude… these are just trying times… High King Torygg… he was a friend.” 

“I understand.”  Saadia said given him a small smile and a gentle pat on the arm before turning to see the Thane sitting back down, Jarl Elisif about to attend to the next matter.  But Saadia stepped forward before anyone could call the next matter to hand. 

Everyone stared at her in surprise; the nerve of her to do such a thing.

“If you have business please see Fal-” Jarl Elisif began to say, but she stopped and stood up, her mouth opening slowly.  “It’s you.”  She whispered.  Everyone in the court was confused by her reaction.  “You are Saadia, the Dragonborn.” 

“Yes.”  Saadia said and again heard that intake of air from everyone in the room. 

Jarl Elisif curtsied, her head bowed low.

“Please don’t”.  Saadia said, “there’s no need.”

“I show you the respect you are due.”  Jarl Elisif said simply and sat back down, her eyes turning to Vilkas, “And who is this with you?”

“This is Vilkas of the Companions.”  Saadia answered and she heard a few whispers from the Thanes.

“Yes I have heard of Vilkas of the Companions, twin brother to Farkas of the Companions.”  She looked at Vilkas, her clear eyes appraising him as he refused to bowed to her.  Vilkas bowed to no one.  “You are said to be the best warrior in Tamriel.”  She said raising an eyebrow, “Said to be very kingly.”  She nodded, “I can easily see they were right on that account.”

“I have no desires for such a mantel.”  Vilkas said honestly.  “I wish only to continue to be a Companion, twin brother to Farkas, friend to the Dragonborn and best warrior in Tamriel.”  He said with a slight upturning of his lips.  Jarl Elisif couldn’t help but smile at this cheeky man; he clearly had a good and honourable nature. 

She returned her eyes to Saadia.

But Saadia was eyeing the room.  This was an entirely different court to the other courts she’d been in in Skyrim.  This was the pinnacle of power in this country – and it showed.  The place was filled with guards, power-brokers, hangers-on… and in the middle of it all, this widowed queen.

Saadia turned her eyes back to the woman that would be High Queen of all of Skyrim. 

“There are some that say you should rule Skyrim…”  She said, “all of Tamriel actually.” 

Saadia could feel all eyes on her, weighing her. 

“And those people are going to be very disappointed my Jarl, for I have no intention of ruling anyone; I have enough work to do in this lifetime without the work of ruling.”  Saadia answered. 

“Just know Dragonborn, that for you, I would relinquish my claim to the throne of High Jarl.  I will not do such a thing for Ulfric the usurper...”  She said bitterly, “but I would ask that I remain Jarl of my beloved Solitude.”

“I have no desire to be High Jarl.”  Saadia repeated and Elisif nodded.

“Then I will not relinquish my claim to that title.”  She said, obviously testing Saadia for her responses.

“Please don’t.”  Saadia replied, “When will you formally make your claim to be High Queen of Skyrim?”

“Not yet...”  Jarl Elisif replied in a measured tone, “Although it is true my husband, Torygg, was the High King, and I am his widow... now is not the time to lay claim to such a title.  This land is driven by war, and her people suffer for it.”  She said with a deep compassion, “The Stormcloaks are a blight on Skyrim, and like any blight... They must be purged.  Only then will I take my rightful place as High Queen.”

Elisif looked as if she knew it was her turn to be tested, and she awaited Saadia’s next question.

“Why do you think Ulfric killed your husband?”  Saadia heard one of the Thanes gasp that such an emotional topic was so brutally raised.  But both Jarl Elisif and Saadia kept their heads held high.  Saadia felt that the last answer had been too rehearsed; someone, probably Falk or Tullius, was pulling those strings.  This question would reveal the Jarl’s true colours. 

“Because that's what traitorous cowards do when they desire power.”  She said in a completely unguarded manner.  “Ulfric coveted the High King's throne.  He thought he deserved it more than my Torygg.”  She accused angrily, her tone even, but her undertone a raging fire, “And so he came before my husband and he... he Shouted.”  Her voice cracked slightly.  Saadia could tell that Elisif had loved Torygg dearly.  “With that terrible voice.”  There was a long pause and Saadia stepped forward and knelt before Elisif, putting a hand on her arm to comfort her.  When she had moved forward, the Jarl’s housecarl had stepped forward too.  But Vilkas had stared him down.  “Like something out of a legend... Or a nightmare.”  She whispered to Saadia, no one else able to hear her.  “When Ulfric unleashed such fury, my husband he... he simply ceased to be.”  Her voice wavered and cracked with tears, her whisper barely filling the air between them.  Saadia nodded in understanding, and let the young Jarl take a moment to gather herself, gently stroking her arm soothingly.  “That is all I will say, for it grieves me to speak of it.”  She said in a louder, more controlled voice.  She looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up, making her back rigidly straight again.   

Saadia stayed where she was, and Jarl Elisif made no sign that she objected, so her housecarl backed down, his eyes still warily watching Vilkas. 

“Do you trust General Tullius, my Jarl?”  Saadia asked in a very soft voice.

Elisif sighed wearily and shrugged before looking out over her court.

“A question I am all too familiar with.”  Her voice stayed low; they were still having a private conversation, “One my very Thanes ask often.  They worry that Tullius is so focused on the war, that he risks forgetting what's best for our people.”  She sighed and Saadia could see that Elisif worried the same thing, “The real irony is that, while General Tullius is certainly no Nord, the people of Skyrim would be lost without him.  Trust is always difficult, especially for my people.  Yet we must trust Tullius' leadership.  For what other choice do we have?”

“If you need anything my Jarl, anything; you just ask.”  Saadia told her and Elisif gave her a small smile; obviously surprised, but deeply appreciative of her words. 

“How could I ask you, the Dragonborn, the stuff of legends, to do something for me?”  She said shaking her head, “Anything I ask from you would be far below your importance.” 

“I am Dragonborn, but I am not the stuff of legends my Jarl.”  Saadia said taking her hand, feeling so much for this poor lost young woman, in so much pain, with people crowding in around her wanting a piece of her power, “I am a woman, like you.  Flesh and blood and bones… and I too have known grief and loss and pain.”  She told her, “If you need anything; you have only to ask.”  Saadia said and stood up, bowing to Jarl Elisif. 

As soon as Saadia bowed, Vilkas too bowed deeply and Elisif understood the honour they were paying her. 

Saadia stepped back from the Jarl, looking around the room with her eyes – keeping her face forward, knowing that everyone had watched closely, wanting to know what was said, taking note of that bow, wondering if the Dragonborn favoured the Empire or the Stormcloaks. 

Saadia turned to leave, looking down at herself as she went.  And then she sighed loudly, remembering something she had agreed to do.  She turned back to Elisif, smiled tightly, and swallowed her pride.

“Do you like my outfit, my Jarl?”  Saadia asked, not liking to draw attention to herself in this manner. 

“It's quite fetching actually.”  Jarl Elisif answered, “The craftsmanship is excellent.”

“It was made by Radiant Raiment.”  Saadia said and heard Vilkas clear his throat; she knew he was trying not to laugh.

“Oh really?”  Elisif asked, delighted, “Well you can tell them that I’ll be putting in a request for a few dresses quite soon.”

“I will.”  Saadia said with a tight smile. “I’m going to put my armour back on and go and clear out Wolfskull Cave now.”  Saadia said, “but I would like to chat more in the future.”

“Your counsel would be most welcome.”  Elisif said, and Saadia could feel the hostile glares of the Thanes, “Be well, friend, and pray for my husband.  Pray for solitude.  Pray for Skyrim.”

“I do not pray my Jarl.”  Saadia said, “I take action.”  She bowed again, Vilkas following her lead, and left without another word. 

“Well that was interesting.”  Vilkas said in a low voice as they went back down the stairs.  “That girl’s got a pack of sharks circling her.” 

“But you saw her strength?”

“Yes.”  Vilkas agreed.  “I just hope she can withstand them long enough to find faith in that strength.”

“As do I.”  Saadia agreed. 

They left the castle and Saadia stopped in the garden just to the side of the doors, hidden behind the huge columns.

“I have to get changed, I can’t wait a moment longer.”  She said as she pulled the fur cape off.  “All due respect to women who can wear hose, but they’re killing me!”  She complained and Vilkas tried not to laugh.  She put the fur cape over his arm and then pulled at the decorative string that tied her coat closed at her throat.  She put that over Vilkas’s arm.  She took off the belt and put that over Vilkas’s arm too.  She pulled the tight yellow dress up and over her head, and reefed hard at it when it got caught on her breasts; the silky tunic helping ease its passage.  She threw that over Vilkas’s arm and he started to laugh as she hiked up the tunic and pulled the hose down sighing with relief, muttering about how tight and itchy they were.  She very ungracefully pulled the stockings from her feet and flung them away with disgust, Vilkas laughing.

“Better?”  He asked and she nodded.

“Much.”  And she put a hand on her hip as she leaned forward to look at the satchel around his waist, where her armour and weapons were stowed. 

She looked up, about to make a joke about him wearing the hose next time and saw the look in his eyes. 

She looked down at herself.  She was wearing just the silk tunic.  The one they’d talked so much about.  In her haste to get the hose off, she hadn’t even realised. 

Without thinking she grabbed his free hand, almost in jest, and put it on her hip. 

“Now you know what my body feels like under the tunic.”  She said with a grin.  “Nothing special right?”  She chuckled. 

But he didn’t laugh.

His eyes meet hers, and the clothes dropped from his other arm as his hand gripped her hip then flattened and ran down her flank to her arse, pulling her closer.

Saadia felt instantly breathless.  His smell was utterly intoxicating, and she remembered how close they had come on the night she had left; how she had known nothing was going to stop them in the Underforge… and yet they had been stopped by her realisation of his feelings for her.  But there were no lies to stop them now.  And she knew it was going to happen.  They had both been fighting it since they had seen each other again… there was no fight left in either of them.

Vilkas gently stroked her hair, teasing out the plaits so her hair was loose and free; wild and natural.  Saadia put her hands on his chest, wishing he wasn’t wearing armour.  She tilted her head up, wanting this kiss more than she could remember wanting any kiss.

Vilkas’s hand dropped from her hair to her shoulder, gently pulling the thin strap from her shoulder, to feel her silky skin underneath.  His fingers traced down to her collarbone, to her tattoo.

“It’s you, you know.”  She said as he traced a circle around it.  “I tried to fool us both into believing it was more about the Circle… but this tattoo is all you Vilkas.”  

“I know.”  He said and took a deep breath. 

She parted her lips and his hand travelled over her breast and down to her waist as his head tilted down to her, their breaths mingling, their lips coming closer together.

“What’s happening here?”  A guard asked loudly and Saadia jumped but Vilkas turned his head to glare at the guard.

“What does it look like?”  He said menacingly.  “Leave.” 

Saadia dropped her head down so that her forehead was touching his chest, she was utterly frustrated, and his hand went to the back of her head, gently stroking her hair, even as he intimidated the guard.  

“It looks like your about to do a private act in front of the main doors to the Blue Palace.”  The guard answered.  “I can place you under arrest for that.”

Vilkas turned towards the guard, showing his full stature, to ensure the guard was in no doubt that Vilkas was far too much for him to handle.  He kept his arm around Saadia’s shoulders and she kept her forehead on his chest, groaning internally. 

“I was helping my friend get changed.”  He said nodding towards the clothes on the floor.

But the guard’s eyes dropped to the wolf insignia on Vilkas’s armour.

“Hail Companion!”  He said and then looked down at the clothes.  “Well... I suppose I could… let you go with a formal warning… instead of arresting you…”  He said falteringly, “Since you’re a Companion.”  Vilkas clearly made the guard nervous.

Saadia looked up at him and sighed.

“No, you must follow your laws.”  She said, “What do you need us to do?”  She said and he stared at her in awe.

“Dra…”  Was all he managed to get out.

“Dragonborn.”  Vilkas finished his word in an unimpressed tone.

But the guard’s eyes dropped to take her in and they stopped on her dark nipples poking at the thin, slightly see-through material. 

“Um…”  He whispered, trying to remember what he was supposed to say, his eyes not leaving her breasts. “Um… I… ah…” 

“Look I know what’s going through your head, boy, and you need to control yourself!”  Vilkas snapped and pulled the guard’s arm to get him to focus on anything other than staring at Saadia’s breasts. 

Saadia stared at the guard, annoyed, surprised and confused by his behaviour. 

“I’m terribly sorry.”  The guard stammered and his face reddened.  Saadia could see he must be no more than 17 or 18 years old at most, probably younger; she went from being annoyed to amused.  He was just a whelp, getting his first look at a set of tits up close.  She shook her head, ready to let him off lightly, even as Vilkas glowered at him. 

But then the guard’s eyes dropped back to her breasts and his mouth went slack again.  Saadia narrowed her eyes in annoyance.  She didn’t understand this behaviour, but she didn’t like it either.  Nor did Vilkas. 

“Unbelievable.”  Vilkas said and pushed him this time, stepping between Saadia and the guard.  “She’s getting dressed, then we’re leaving.”  Vilkas said, “You’re leaving now.” 

“Um… Um… Yes, that’s probably best.”  He nodded slowly as if coming out of a daze.

“Go.”  Vilkas said, “Before I change my mind and slap you around for this.” 

“Vilkas…”  Saadia sighed, “I don’t need protecting.”

“I know.”  He answered.  “But this horker’s arse needs pulling in line.  He needs to learn how to be a man.”

“Vilkas!”  The guard started to visibly shake, “B-betrothed...”  He stammered; he’d obviously heard the rumour of their betrothal and was now terrified that he had incurred the wrath of a furious fiancé; the best warrior in all of Tamriel no less.  “I-I’m sorry!”  He said to Vilkas and then looked at Saadia, “S-so sorry!”  He feared for his life, and backed away slowly. 

“Go.”  Vilkas repeated and the guard bobbed his head emphatically.

“Yes sir!”  He said and turned and left, taking exactly 3 steps before breaking out into a run. 

There was a moment of silence, both of them looking at the ground, gathering their thoughts and feelings. 

“Your satchel.”  Vilkas said, handing it to her without turning to look at her, “it’s probably best I don’t look at you right now.”  He said, barely containing his urge to turn around and slam her into the palace wall, fucking her long and hard and loud.

“Yes, of course.”  Saadia said, taking the satchel, barely containing her urge to throw him to the ground and ride him, grinding her hips into him until they both screamed in pleasure.  She looked up and saw him shift uncomfortably, pulling at the waist of his pants.  She knew he had an erection and it felt awkward pressing against his pants.  That did nothing to help her urges. 

She turned away and quickly finished dressing, shoving the clothes that Taarie had given her into her satchel.

“Let’s go.”  She said, without looking at him.

They both agreed without a word, to not speak about what had just nearly happened.  At least not yet. 

They walked around silently, aimlessly, taking in the sights of the large city.  They found the training grounds for the armies of Solitude and the Empire’s Legion and watched the men train for a short while.  They ate some food from a food stall, they saw the bards practising in the courtyard outside the College. 

And they started to feel more like themselves.  They started to laugh. 

“Well that’ll teach me to ask you about your fantasies!”  Saadia laughed and he nodded.

“Might have been a bit too much stimulation.”  He joked, laughing along. 

They laughed it off, as if it was something easily avoided in the future.  But they both knew how close they had come, and they both knew it was entirely possible that it might happen again.  They didn’t need to say it out loud.  They knew.  They still hadn’t looked each other in the face. 

“Better get back to Taarie; give her the good news about what a success her clothes are…”  Saadia said.

“Yes… a complete success.”  Vilkas noted and they finally looked at each other.

“Maybe one day…”  Saadia said, but she shook her head, “Better not to finish that sentence.”  She said.  “We’re going no further.”  She reminded herself and Vilkas nodded slowly.

“Simple.”  He said as they approached Radiant Raiment. 

“So simple.”  Saadia said sarcastically.

“We will find a kind of peace in this.”  He said to comfort her, “We will find our rhythm, and one day we will laugh at these days when we found it so hard to resist…” 

“You think so?”

“Yes.”  He answered, “And I feel that the friendship we have is worth this difficult journey.”

“Our friendship is worth a great deal to me.”  Saadia agreed, “I would go through much worse than this aching to maintain it.” 

“As would I.” 

Saadia opened the door and they went in together.

“Hello!”  Taarie said expectantly.

“Jarl Elisif loved my attire and will be placing an order soon.”  Saadia told her and Taarie made an excited noise.

“That's wonderful!”  She said excitedly.  “You've done us a great service.  As promised the outfit is yours and here's something for your trouble.”  She handed Saadia a large coin pouch; it must have had at least 500 gold in it.  “Remember Radiant Raiment when you need a change of attire.”  She said noting Saadia’s armour, but too happy to comment further. 

“I will.”  Saadia promised her and they left the store. 

Vilkas took her hand and they gave each other a smile and continued through the streets of Solitude.

“It’s a big city.”  She said and he nodded.

“I love it here.”  He said, “It speaks to my… more bard-like side.”  He said with an amused smile that she shared. 

“Is there any city in Skyrim you don’t love?””  She asked.

“I’m not overly fond of Windhelm.  Mostly because of the living conditions of the Dunmer refugees.”  He answered.  “I think if Ulfric’s form of nationalistic pride comes at the cost of treating people with basic decency and respect, it mustn’t be a very good thing at all.  It reflects very poorly on Skyrim.”  He shook his head, “They’re refugees for Divines’ sake…”  He muttered. 

“I shall have to check in on that situation.”  Saadia said.

“Well be prepared to be horrified by your fellows Nords then.”  Vilkas told her.  “I’m sometimes ashamed to be a Nord when I see things like the Grey Quarter.” 

“Thanks for the heads up.”  She said as they made their way towards the Bard’s College.  “Lucky I’m half Redguard too.”  She said with a grin. 

They walked in silence for a while. 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped my mark back there.”  Vilkas said softly.

“What do you mean?”

“With the boy.”  He said, “I’ve been thinking on it; I do know you need no protection, I’ve seen you in action.”  He reassured her, “But I’m a firm believer of men needing to ensure boys are raised right; to be respectful of women… so… I wanted to pull him in line.”  Saadia was looking ahead, considering his words as he looked at the side of her face, “It wasn’t about you needing protection.  Nor was it about me asserting dominance or ownership over you… though if I’m honest… I didn’t like how uncomfortable his staring made you.” 

“I just don’t understand what his problem was; they’re just tits.”  She shrugged.

“They are… particularly impressive breasts.”  He said, “And… a lot of people enjoy a good set of tits.”  He said with a cheeky grin.  “Myself included.”

“But you never lost your ability to speak over my tits.”  She said, “It’s just ridiculous.”  He said nothing and she turned to look at him, he was smiling as if to say she was wrong.

“You’ve made me go non-verbal many times Dragonborn.”  He told her.  “I’m just better at controlling my damn self than that fool of a boy was.”  His eyes dropped to her lips, “And I’m better at gathering myself and forcing myself to speak in those moments.”  He added. 

“Oh…”

“Benefit of age and practice.” He said with a chuckle.  “I was about 13 the first time I saw an incredible set of tits and Skjor literally smacked me up the back of the head to stop my staring!”  He confessed, and they both laughed. 

“I wish I had known you as a boy.”  She said.

“Me too.”  He said, “But then, you’d be a completely different person if you’d grown up in Whiterun instead of Stirk.” 

“Maybe we wouldn’t be having this problem we have then.”  She mused.

“Possibly.”  He agreed.  “You never know what sort of things would change if you changed just one small thing in the past… imagine changing the entire first 28 years of your life…”  He shook his head, “We might not have even been friends.” 

“Impossible.”  Saadia said with complete belief in her words, “I know we were fated to be friends.”  She looked at him and shrugged, “How else could I put up with such a stubborn Nord when I’d usually just stab him?” 

“Good point.”  He laughed as they headed into the Bard’s College.

They were greeted with a conductor standing before 4 bards, practicing a song, their voices echoing perfectly off the stone walls; it could only have been a deliberate use of the space. 

“I was following…” One of them sang, and then the next came in;

“I was following…”

And then the next;

“I was following…”

And the next;

“I was following…”

They sang different notes, harmonising together beautifully, all slightly off time from each other, quite deliberately.  And then their voices all came together, harmonised, singing now in perfect unison.

“I was following the pack, all swallowed in their coats, with scarves of red tied ‘round their throats, to keep their little heads from falling in the snow.”

Saadia and Vilkas watched in complete silence as they sung so sweetly that Saadia felt swept up in the music of their voices. 

They continued to sing as a tall, very slender Altmer man approached them, drawing their attention reluctantly away from the choir.  His skin was dark golden; he was one of the darkest Altmer Saadia had ever seen, and his hair and eyes were caramel gold; every bit the Altmer with the clothes he wore and how he kept his head held high, but he wore his beard knotted as many Nords did.   
“Come in!  Come in!”  He said invitingly, a big smile on his face, the choir continuing on behind him, Saadia’s eyes returning to them, wanting to hear a lot more of them.  “Welcome to the Bards College.  I am Viarmo the headmaster here.  How may I help you?”  His manner was truly welcoming.

“My friend here wants to know how to apply.”  Saadia teased and Vilkas rolled his eyes.

“Always a pleasure to meet a prospective bard!  I always wondered if you might end up joining our ranks Vilkas; you do visit the College so often!”  He said earnestly.

“Is that right?”  Saadia asked him with a huge grin and Vilkas sighed. 

“But,” Viarmo continued as if Saadia had said nothing, “you should be aware that many apply but we accept very few people.”  He told Vilkas, “When possible, we ask applicants to perform tasks the College needs completed.”

“Oh?”  Vilkas asked looking at Saadia with an expression that clearly said ‘what have you gotten me into?’  Saadia admirably kept her face straight and returned her gaze to Viarmo as he spoke. 

“In this case, I do have a task befitting an aspiring bard...”

“Oh?  What’s that?”  Saadia asked innocently and Vilkas arched an eyebrow at her, she returned a grin.

“Elisif-”

“You mean Jarl Elisif.”  Vilkas corrected and Viarmo sighed.

“Yes… sorry… Jarl Elisif has forbidden the Burning of King Olaf, a Festival put on by the Bards College.”  He said as if they understood what an absolute travesty this was.  Saadia looked to Vilkas and saw from the expression on his face that he knew what Viarmo was talking about.  She tried to mimic his expression.  “We need to change her mind.  To convince her I want to read King Olaf's Verse.  A part of the Poetic Edda, the living history of Skyrim.”  Saadia’s ears picked up; this was the very reason she was here, “Unfortunately the verse was lost long ago."  Sadia opened her mouth to speak but he continued, "Yes I know; it appears that I am about to give you an impossible task.  But according to Giraud, our histories keeper, the portion of the Edda dealing with King Olaf might still exist in Dead Man's Respite.  I need you to retrieve the poem.”  He declared. 

“Why did Jarl Elisif forbid the Festival?”  Saadia asked, curious.

“As you may be aware Elisif's husband High King Torygg was recently killed.”  Viarmo said and Vilkas and Saadia shared a look, Vilkas mouthing the words ‘may be aware’ with a straight face.  “Jarl Elisif mourns her husband deeply and she feels that a festival that burns a King in effigy is... distasteful.”  He paused and then sighed, “I've tried to convince her the festival is many centuries old and celebrates Solitude but I need proof.  I believe King Olaf's verse will provide that proof.”

“Because it’s part of the poetic Edda; Skyrim’s living history…”  Saadia mused, thinking back to killing the draugr of Olaf with the bard’s ghost.  “Can you tell me more about the poetic Edda?”

“I think Giraud here would give you the best explanation of both it and the history of King Olaf's Verse.  You should speak to him about it."  He said simply, “Giraud!”  He called him over.  “Giraud, this young lady here would like some information about the poetic Edda.” 

Giraud was a strangely weasely looking Breton man, with a sparse attempt at a handlebar moustache gracing his upper lip and cheeks.  He wore a ridiculous hat and strutted like a man of great importance.  But his smile was warm and his eyes were kind and filled with wisdom. 

“He's sending you after King Olaf's Verse then?”  His voice was deep and gravelly and Saadia nodded silently, Vilkas looked over at the choir finishing up.  Saadia noticed that there was a stunningly beautiful woman in the choir, and she gave Vilkas a long, aching stare.  Saadia looked to Vilkas, but he was looking down now.  “That's good!”  Giraud was saying, “we shouldn't leave it lying around now that I've figured out where it is.  The Verse was Svaknir's contribution to the Poetic Edda, the living history of Skyrim.  Each bard adds to the Edda in his or her time."  Saadia went to speak again; to tell them that she had met Svaknir’s ghost and he had guided her to his verse.  But Giraud continued.  “I bet you’re wondering why Viarmo wants it?”  He said with a knowing grin, “Well the verse criticised the reigning King Olaf.  He was so incensed that the bard was put to death; left in dead men’s respite to die and all the copies burned.”  He said dramatically, weaving his tale with delight, “At least, that's what we thought until I translated some ancient texts a year or so ago.  We now believe King Olaf buried the truth with the bard!”  He gave them a moment to understand the importance of his words before ploughing on, “If I'm right Svaknir and King Olaf's Verse lie in Dead Men's Respite, along with the burial chamber of King Olaf himself!”

“Exciting isn’t it?”  Viarmo declared, “Well I wish you both luck in finding the verse.”  He bid them farewell.

“I actually already have the verse.”  Saadia said and she arched an eyebrow at Vilkas, who was aware she’d been trying to get a word in this whole time.  She took it out of her satchel and held it out to them.

“You do?”  Giraud looked like he might wet himself with excitement. 

“That’s tremendous!”  Viarmo exclaimed excitedly, gently taking the book from her hands, “I have to admit I didn't think it actually still existed.”  He gingerly opened it up,  “Now let's take a look at this...”  His eyes scanned the page, “Oh.  Oh-no.”  His face fell and Saadia gave Vilkas an unsure shrug.  “This won't do at all.  The copy is incomplete, it's aged to the point that parts are unreadable.  And the parts that are readable... well... bardic verse has come a long way since ancient times.”  He groaned.

“What does that mean?”  Saadia said, crestfallen on behalf of Svaknir, the great bard who had helped her defeat Olaf’s draugr; even as a ghost he had fought against Olaf. 

“It means I can't read it to the court.  Without the verse, I won't be able to convince Jarl Elisif of the importance of The Burning of King Olaf Festival.  If she isn't convinced of the festival's importance then she won't reverse her decision to stop the effigy burning.  It means that the Burning of King Olaf, which the Bards College has held for time immemorial, won't be happening!”  His sentences all ran into each other, such was his dismay.

“Why don’t you just make up the parts that are missing?”  Saadia asked and all 3 men stared at her, stunned.

“Shield-sister!”  Vilkas admonished in a soft voice, obviously surprised at her suggestion.

“What?”  Saadia asked, “The poets had to make them up in the first place.” 

“Made them up from truth and what they’d seen!”  Vilkas corrected and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Make it up?”  Viarmo was only now just finding his tongue; he was so shocked.  “That doesn't seem appropriate...”  He whispered and then looked back down at the book, his brows furrowing, “I suppose I could copy his style based on what you brought me but I have no idea what happened in between these verses.”

“What?”  Vilkas asked in surprise, he looked to Giraud, “You’re the history master here, surely…?”

“Perhaps this would be a way to keep our history alive?”  Giraud answered.

“Ah, it’ll be easy.”  Saadia told Viarmo, “It’ll be fine.”  She soothed Vilkas, “you’ll see.”  She looked back to Viarmo.  “What’s the first verse?”

Viarmo cleared his throat and read from the book.

“O, Olaf, our subjugator, the one-eyed betrayer; death-dealing demon and Dragon-killing King.  Your legend is lies, lurid and false; your cunning capture of Numinex, a con for the ages.”

“I’m sure Jarl Balgruuf would disagree.”  Vilkas said, clearing his throat.  Saadia gave him a quizzical look.  “The Dragon’s skull above his throne is Numinex’s skull; Olaf is one of his ancestors.” 

“Oh…”  Saadia pulled a face, “Well that’s awkward.” 

“Indeed.”

“King Olaf was Olaf One-Eye?”  Viarmo wondered out loud, stunned by the revelation.  “He famously captured the dragon Numinex and took him to Dragonsreach.  What do we say really happened?”  He looked up at them, looking scared to write anything.

“You could write that Olaf was Numinex.”  Saadia said with a devilish grin, “A Dragon in Human form!” 

“I find that highly unlikely... but the court will love it!”  Viarmo said, “I'm writing it in!”

“Absolutely not!”  Vilkas said while Giraud nodded his head emphatically in agreement with Vilkas.

“It would be totally irresponsible to write such an obvious falsehood.”  Giraud agreed.

“Well what would you write?”  She asked Vilkas.

“I want nothing to do with fabricating the history of my people!”  Vilkas snapped.

“Keeping our traditions alive by continuing the Festival.”  Saadia countered, “I’m half Nord, remember!  They’re my people’s history too!”  She reminded him and he sighed.

“Alright!”  He gave in, “Perhaps… perhaps just say that Olaf found him asleep.”  Vilkas said reluctantly. 

“Boring!”  Saadia groaned.

“Well it’s better than making the King a damned Dragon!”  Vilkas argued.

“My version is a lot more exciting; we’re trying to convince the Jarl to let the Festival go ahead, not bore her to tears!”  Saadia retorted.

“We also have a responsibility to at least somewhat try to preserve some of the history!”  Vilkas said and they turned to look at Giraud and Viarmo.

“I'm not sure about what the court will think, but I find that much more probable than Olaf capturing a dragon.”  Viarmo said.

“Or being one.”  Giraud muttered.

“Olaf made a deal with Numinex.”  Saadia said softly, her eyes unfocussed.

“What kind of deal?”  Giraud asked and Vilkas sighed.

“So a king and a Dragon sat down to strike a deal?”  Vilkas asked shaking his head. 

“Well that’s what really happened.”  Saadia said with a shrug.  Vilkas stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What?”  He asked. 

“Hmmm,” Viarmo mused, “It's entirely possible... and I'm sure the court will like that.  I'm writing it in.”  He said and when no one stopped him, he began to scribble some lines on a piece of paper. 

“How could you know that?”  Vilkas asked.

“I don’t know.  I just do.”  Saadia answered, Giraud staring at her in disbelief.  “I spoke with Svaknir, we killed the draugr of Olaf together… maybe he’s put it in my mind somehow?”  She asked. 

“If they struck a deal; who’s skull is it above Jarl Balgruuf’s throne?”  Vilkas asked.

“It’s Numinex.”  Saadia said, “Olaf didn’t keep his word, and killed him while he was imprisoned, instead of letting him go, like he had agreed to.”  Saadia said, “He used the legend of capturing a live Dragon to build his power and influence.  He kept Numinex imprisoned for years and years… and then he killed him.”  Saadia said.

“And what was Numinex supposed to get in return?”  Vilkas said, his eyes going to Viarmo as he crossed out a few words and then started the line again. 

“Mount Anthor.”  Saadia said, “And no retaliation for his attacks upon the local people… he was tired of battle.”  Saadia said, “He was to spend a year in captivity, then ‘escape’ and for that he got Mount Anthor and a year of no retaliations.” 

“Wow…”  Vilkas said softly. 

“Numinex went mad during his years of captivity…”  Saadia said softly, “It was incredibly cruel.” 

“Olaf is a scoundrel.”  Giraud said, nodding his head. 

“What’s next?”  Saadia asked Viarmo. 

“Alright, the next legible part is; Olaf grabbed power, by promise and threat; from Falkreath to Winterhold, they fell to their knees.  But Solitude stood strong, Skyrim's truest protectors.  Olaf's vengeance was instant, inspired and wicked.”  Viarmo paused and furrowed his brows.

“That’s not how the histories of Whiterun tell it…”  Vilkas muttered under his breath.

“Strange.”  Viarmo agreed, “According to history, Solitude attacked Winterhold… but Svaknir seems to be saying Olaf reacted to Solitude’s defiance.”  He looked down at the words, shaking his head, “What do we say happened?”

“Olaf sacked it in Dragon form.”  Saadia said with a teasing grin.  All three men rolled their eyes at her and she laughed loudly. 

“As exciting as that is, and as sure as I am that the Jarl will love it… I think that’s pushing it too far.”  Viarmo said, looking to Giraud and Vilkas to back him up.

“What about Olaf told his troops to attack Solitude?”  Giraud said and Viarmo laughed.

“Yes!  And they got their orders backwards!  That’ll give the court a laugh!”  Viarmo said, still laughing. 

“Or,” Vilkas said softly, “He convinced Solitude to attack Winterhold.” 

“Not the most exciting story… but the one that sounds most likely.”  Viarmo said. 

“Olaf sacked Winterhold.”  Saadia said, completely sure, “He used magic to make his Whiterun soldiers look like they were from Solitude.” 

“That sounds good.”  Viarmo nodded, “I'm not sure the court will believe that Olaf had wizard powers but we shall see.”

“He didn’t.”  Saadia answered, “His court mage did.”

“Oh of course!”  Viarmo laughed. 

“Is this another thing you just know?”  Vilkas asked and Saadia nodded.

“That’s what really happened.”  Saadia said as Viarmo started to write down some more lines based on her suggestion. 

“Olaf’s a hero in Whiterun… and a monster here…”  Vilkas said with a sigh.  “A monster everywhere it turns out.” 

“Don’t be too disappointed.”  She took his hand, “I’m sure history will be kinder to us.”

“Or much worse, depending on who’s telling the tale.”  He said and a small smile came to his lips. 

“What’s next?”  Saadia asked Viarmo.

“It has a few final lines but that's all we needed to add.”  Viarmo said excitedly, “I need to head to court immediately and present this.  You should both come.”  He turned to look in a mirror near the door and Saadia turned to Vilkas.

“Oh dear.”

“What?”

“I am corrupting you.”  She teased, “Making up history now…”  Vilkas pursed his lips in response and she put a finger on his lips.  “There’s my sour man.”  She whispered and he smiled slightly, his eyes alight with desire as her finger traced along his lips.  “Perhaps you like being corrupted.”  She said as she took her hand away, noting his smile.

“By you.”  He answered. 

“I thought I was the good and pure Dragonborn.”  She whispered, laughing softly. 

“I know better now.”  He answered, “You’re as good and pure as I am.”  He gave her a wicked grin and then Viarmo was opening the door and they followed him, grinning together. 

“I do hope the court likes the verse.  I think we've done an excellent job of recreating it.”  He said as they walked along towards the Blue Palace. 

“Little heads falling in the snow?”  Saadia asked, thinking about the song the choir had been singing.

“It’s about the chopping block.”  Vilkas answered.

“Oh… it’s such a beautiful song though…” 

“That’s Cyrodiil and their choral tradition for you.”  Vilkas answered, “That’s an Imperial song.”  He added. 

They arrived at the Blue Palace and Viarmo politely sat down, waiting for the administrator to let him through. 

“Come on.”  Saadia said, motioning for him to go past the guard.

“We can’t do that.”  Viarmo explained to her.

“I can.”  Saadia answered.  “Are you ready?”

“I think my voice is ready.”  He nodded nervously, “I hope we've done this well.”

“We have.  You’ll do great, come on.”  Saadia said and they walked up the stairs, to find the court in morning tea.  Viarmo waited for Jarl Elisif to motion for him to come before her, which she did almost immediately.

“Ah, Viarmo.”  She said warmly but wearily, “I assume you are here to petition for the reinstatement of the Burning of King Olaf Festival?”

“I am, Jarl.”  He answered respectfully, “I wish to present King Olaf's verse from the Poetic Edda.  Recovered this very day from the Bard’s Tomb.”

Again, Saadia heard the intake of air; this time everyone was surprised or impressed.  She saw Vilkas look down from the corner of her eye; she knew he was conflicted about this, so she took his hand and squeezed it gently.   
“Ah, you mentioned something that would convince us the festival should take place but I didn't expect King Olaf's lost verse!”  Elisif was impressed, intrigued and clearly excited to hear it.  “Please proceed.”

“O, Olaf, our subjugator, the one-eyed betrayer; death-dealing demon and Dragon-killing King.”  Viarmo’s voice was powerful and resonated through the room, “Your legend is lies, lurid and false; your cunning capture of Numinex, a con for the ages.”  A whisper went through the Thanes; this was quite an accusation.  “No Shouting match between Dragon and man, no fire or fury did this battle entail.”  Viarmo weaved his story, holding them all in the palm of his hand.  Saadia had to admire his skill.  Even Vilkas looked back up to listen to the recitation.  “Olaf struck a deal to make himself king, Numinex was to be let go, though none tell that tale.”  Viarmo took the time to look at them all, making them wait for the story.  And wait they did; all entranced by his performance.  “Olaf grabbed power, by promise and threat; from Falkreath to Winterhold, they fell to their knees.  But Solitude stood strong, Skyrim's truest protectors.”  He gave them a chance to enjoy Solitude’s praise.  “Olaf's vengeance was instant, inspired and wicked.  Olaf gave orders, Winterhold disguises.  An attack on Solitude total destruction to follow.  Because Solitude would not soon bend knee, Olaf would hurt them while his status accrued.  He sacked Winterhold his only true ally, and used magic bold to blame Solitude.”  There was a hiss of outrage from the Thane’s and Elisif looked shocked that Olaf would do such a thing, despite all of this happening thousands of years ago.  “So ends the story of Olaf the liar, a thief and a scoundrel we of Solitude commit to the fire.”  Viarmo’s voice rang out as he said the last few words, “In Solitude bards train for their service, they also gather each year and burn a King who deserves it.”

He bowed deeply and accepted their applause.  And in the silence that followed, while he nervously awaited Elisif’s decision, Saadia watched the young Jarl as she considered her decision carefully. 

“You have proven your point, Viarmo.”  She said finally, “The festival is truly a celebration of Solitude and a condemnation of false kings.”  She said the words ‘false kings’ vehemently and Saadia had a feeling she was thinking of Ulfric. 

“I thank you and the College thanks you, Jarl.”  Viarmo again bowed.   
“Furthermore, I believe that such a fine poem deserves some payment of patronage.”  She added and Viarmo’s smile broadened, “The College will be generously rewarded.”  
“Thank you yet again Jarl Elisif.  I will make sure our applicants, who were instrumental in... recovering the poem, will be well rewarded.”  He nodded to Saadia and Vilkas. 

“A woman who gets things done.”  Elisif said softly, “And a man who knows what he’s doing.”  She gave them both a nod of her head, “You are both welcome in my Hold.  I hope to see more of both of you.”  She said formally, making her hope public. 

While Elisif organised the financial rewards for the College with Viarmo, Saadia noticed that General Tullius was gone; she heard Rikke telling someone he had returned to Castle Dour.  Vilkas had already told her, while they wondered around Solitude, that Castle Dour was being used as the base of operations for the Imperial legion in Solitude.  The city of Solitude had both a palace and a castle. 

They left the palace, Viarmo beaming, and as soon as they were back at the College he pulled them both into a hug.  Both of them were surprised by that, but Viarmo was beside himself with excitement.

“Unbelievable!”  He was filled with joy, “You have done us a great service here.  I can't begin to thank you enough!”  He hugged them both again.  “You will be inducted as a member of the Bard’s College – you both will!”

“What?”  Vilkas asked, alarmed.  Saadia sniggered, “I had nothing to do with this!”

“You will make a wonderful bard Vilkas.”  Saadia teased, her eyes twinkling with mirth. 

“But these things must be done properly!”  Viarmo continued as if not hearing them, “you will both be inducted as part of the Festival itself.  I need you to go speak to Jorn.  He was preparing the Effigy of King Olaf.  Tell him to finish the preparations, the Festival is back on!”

“Let’s wait a few days.”  Saadia said, “The Festival to the Dragonborn was only yesterday…”

“Good point.”  Viarmo said nodding, “The Festival deserves nothing to take away from its importance.”

“Exactly.”  Saadia said and saw that Vilkas was breathing easier; the thought of being inducted into the Bard’s College by the end of the day had made him positively worried. 

“Tell me friend, has the civil war had much of an effect on the College?”  Saadia asked, thinking of Tullius and Rikke in the court of the Jarl. 

“Not much.”  He shrugged, “But as a bard, I find the whole affair depressing.  There are no heroes in this war.  No winners to be had and no real conclusion.”

“Who’s side are you on?”  She asked, ever curious.

“I generally don't involve myself in politics.”  Viarmo answered simply, “Good tales deal with the issues of the day, but a wise bard remains a neutral observer.”  He advised them, “If you want something a bard can dig into look to the Dragons.  A thousand years from now Skyrim will have changed rulers dozens of times but the return of the Dragons, that story is once in an era."  He sighed happily, “What a time to be alive.”

“And the return of the last Dragonborn must have been another boon to bards.”  Vilkas said in an even tone and Saadia shot him a glare.  But he was holding in his laughter; enjoying getting back at her for the bard quip. 

“Oh yes!”  He agreed, “There have already been numerous wonderful songs written on that topic.”  He turned his eyes back to them, looking supremely happy, “It is my personal mission to ensure that the Bards College preserves the great deeds of the past, in both poetry and song.  And you two have both helped me with that – thank you.”  He said meaningfully. 

They said their farewells and started to head out, Saadia looking into one of the classrooms where some students were learning to play harps.  The same beautiful woman she’d seen staring at Vilkas from the choir was sitting amongst the students in the class room.  Saadia paused to listen to the music and Vilkas leaned against the wall, not looking in.

The woman was stunning; Nord, of course, pale ivory skin, flawless complexion, slender with rich brown hair, big blue eyes and impossibly ruby red lips.  Saadia wondered if this was Illdi; the woman that would make Vilkas be monogamous… Something he claimed to never want to be. 

“You should learn the harp.”  Vilkas said with a grin, “Since you’re going to be a bard too.”

“I don’t think I’d play any stringed instrument all that well.”  She said with a chuckle, “I might do alright with a drum!”

“Not good with your fingers?”  He teased.

“Oh well when you put it that way!”  She laughed, “I’m incredible with my fingers.”  She told him.

“Can you play flute?”  He asked, his eyebrow arching. 

“Can you?”  She returned.

“I’m good with my mouth.”  He answered, his eyes on her mouth, and an air of confidence that could only come from having a good reason to be confident. 

“I can just imagine.”  She said, stepping closer to him, her eyes smouldering with desire.  “Vilkas, warrior and… flute player.”  She teased, her face breaking into a grin.  They laughed, as softly as they could, her hand going to his arm.  “What would your bard name be?”  Saadia chuckled, “Keep in mind that nightingale is taken!”  She said thinking of Llewellyn, her own personal bard.

“Yours would have to have something to do with fiery hair.”  He said, his fingers finding some lose strands of her hair; they seemed to do that so readily nowadays.  “And you would sing passionate songs of love and sex…”  He told her, “in your beautiful voice.” 

“I would have thought you’d have been the one singing of love and sex.”  She returned, “Seems to be your strength.” 

“Imagine us as a duet then?”  He said suggestively. 

“You think I haven’t?”  She asked, running a finger along his jaw, “I dream of our bardic duets far too often.”  She teased and he chuckled. 

“Oh.” 

They both turned their heads towards the voice and saw the beautiful woman Saadia had noted before, staring at them her eyes filled with pain, her mouth open in surprise. 

The class had been let out, and the students had milled out of the room to be greeted with Vilkas and Saadia, Saadia’s fingers on Vilkas’s jaw. 

“Illdi…”  Vilkas said softly. 

Saadia snatched her hand away from Vilkas’s jaw, remembering that Illdi and Vilkas were supposed to be monogamous. 

“I’m sorry.”  She said earnestly, “That was entirely my fault.”  She reassured Illdi who simply stared at them silently.  “Nothing at all happened; he’s very committed to you.”  She continued and heard a pained groan from beside her.

“Dragonborn, no…”  Vilkas said softly. 

“Dragonborn.”  Illdi said softly, nodding slowly, as if accepting everything with difficulty.  “I see.” 

“We were just leaving.”  Vilkas told Illdi gently. 

“No need.”  Illdi said with a shaky voice, her head held high, “The College is open to everyone.” 

Saadia looked from Vilkas to Illdi, and saw a deep pain on Illdi’s face, and a deep apologetic sympathy on Vilkas’s. 

“This is my fault.”  Saadia repeated, wanting to smooth everything over between them; she couldn’t stand being the reason for any more pain for Vilkas. 

“It’s those damn travelling bards’ fault.”  Illdi said, “If they hadn’t started those foolish rumours of his betrothal to you, then he never would have dreamed he could be with a living legend.”  She said, “Not that you could do any better… He’s just… modest.”  She said, a sob in the back of her throat.

“I don’t-” Saadia was about to say she didn’t know what Illdi meant, but Vilkas cut in.

“This had nothing to do with her Illdi.”  He said, just as gently as before.

“It certainly didn’t look like it.”  She said, anger flashing in her eyes.  “I have to go to my next class.”  She said and turned away before either of them could say anything.

“What just happened?”  Saadia asked. 

“I ended our relationship last night, she obviously thinks it’s because of the rumours surrounding us.”  He explained. 

“I thought you left my bed last night to tell her you wanted to be with her…”  Saadia was confused. 

“No.”  He said softly. 

“But you said she was a good woman?”

“Yes.  She is.”  He freely admitted, “And she deserves more than I can give her.  I don’t love her in the way she wants or deserves.  And people shouldn’t think about marriage or monogamy or any other kind of serious relationship like that unless they love someone in that kind of a way… I was wrong to even consider it.”  His eyes flicked to the door before resting on Saadia’s face calmly. 

“You were considering it because of me and now your letting her go because of me…”  Saadia said, horrified by the negative impact she continuously had on his life.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”  He said, unimpressed and headed towards the door. 

“Right… so ‘I’d rather not talk about it’ replaces the lies?”  She accused and he turned back to her.  
“I suppose so.”  He said in frustration.  But he took a deep breath, “but at least now you know that I’ll tell you… if you actually want to hear it… but wouldn’t that be too much like exploring this thing between us…?”  He let the words hang in the air, knowing they would affect her deeply. 

He watched her swallow his words, waiting for her response, sure that it would be biting; she had a sting on her.

“I don’t want to be the reason for your misery Vilkas.”  She whispered miserably and he realised he had hit too hard.

“You are very important to me.”  He said honestly, “but please don’t think that my entire life revolves around you, or that every decision I make is about you.”  He said firmly, needing the point to be made; for her sake, more than his – she didn’t need this guilt.  “Illdi is a good woman, and I do not want to be a bad man by doing her harm.  That is all.”  He said with a tone of finality. 

“Alright…”  Saadia said, looking away.  “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have assumed.”  She said, making herself look back at him, “It was very wrong of me.” 

“No… it’s usually a fair assumption that it’s all about you.”  He admitted.  “But not this time.”  He told her, “You did make me see things clearly.  But my decision wasn’t about you.” 

“Alright.”  Saadia nodded and took a deep breath.  “This is hard Vilkas.”  She said, “I don’t want to let you go, but maybe that would be best?”

“No.”  He said firmly. 

“No?”  She asked, “Just no…?”

“Just no.”  He repeated. 

“Nothing else?”

“Just no.”  He repeated.  “You don’t know what this past month has been like for me.”  He said, the pain and vulnerability in his eyes was intense and Saadia felt like she couldn’t breathe.  “So no.  It wouldn’t be better, it wouldn’t be easier.  Just no.”

“Okay.”  She whispered reassuringly.  “This is going to take some time, isn’t it?”

“The best things always do.”  He answered resolutely.  

“And this is a best thing?”

“Best friends…”  He said with a small smile.  “Remember?”

“I do.”  She said and they embraced in a very comforting hug.  “Do you want to get something to eat before we head out?”  She asked as they came out of the hug.

“Sure.”  He nodded, “there’s actually a really good eating place in Dibella street, does the best lunch specials.”  He said and she raised her eyebrows at him.

“Dibella Street?”  She asked, “Wouldn’t happen to be the home of the wenches, would it?” 

“It is.”  He admitted with a grin. 

“Oh really?”  She said sceptically, “Lunch specials?”

“Yeah it’s great food and you watch people having sex.”  He shrugged, “But I’m actually more interested in the food there, right now.  It’s actually so good.”

“Dirty man.”  She tutted with a big grin. 

“I really am…”  He laughed.  “But honestly, the food… It’s amazing.”

“Alright, let’s go check it out.” 

 


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eager to hear your thoughts!  
> hope you enjoy it

Vilkas lead the way to Dibella street; it was no surprise to Saadia that he knew the way – he had openly talked of his love of wenches in the past. 

The street had a large arch at its beginning and a guard to the side of it. 

They saw instantly that it was the guard that had caught them outside of the Blue Palace.  His mouth opened in horror and he shrunk back momentarily before making himself stand up straight, obviously shaking. 

Saadia was going to walk past him but Vilkas stood in front of him and sized him up.

“H-hail Companion…”  He whispered fearfully. 

“How old are you boy?”  Vilkas asked and the boy swallowed hard.

“15 s-sir.”  He stammered, “It were my birthday 2 weeks back.”  He added and then swallowed hard. 

“Why are you on the guard?  You’re far too young.”  Vilkas said and Saadia furrowed her brows, looking to the guard across the road, easily in his sixties.”

“The legion keeps taking people from the guard to fight for them in the civil war, sir.”  He said.  “We have to defend the city somehow.”  He added. 

“What’s your name?”  Saadia asked him and he made a terrified strangled sound, afraid to even look at her. 

“Ralygg.”  He squeaked out, keeping his eyes on Vilkas. 

“When do you next have leave Ralygg?”  Vilkas asked.

“I have a m-month off duty in 6 weeks’ time.”  He answered, his eyes flicking to Saadia momentarily and then returning immediately to Vilkas.

“You will come to me in Jorrvaskr for the duration of your leave and I will give you some training.”  Vilkas said and Ralygg made another strangled sound, looking like he might wet himself.

“Really?”

“Don’t make it a waste of my time.”  Vilkas said sternly.

“I won’t sir!”  Ralygg said enthusiastically.

“And if see you staring inappropriately at any women in Whiterun, I will rip one of your eyes out.  Understood?”  Vilkas’s voice sounded almost pleasant, but the absolute threat in the undertone was undeniable.  It was very clear that not only did Vilkas mean it, but he was more than capable of doing it – and he would do it. 

Ralygg stared at him in terror and nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

“Y-yes sir.”  He whispered. 

“Alright.”  Vilkas said and clapped him on the back so hard he surged forward almost to his knees.  “See you in 6 weeks boy.” 

He walked on without another word and Ralygg gave Saadia a nervous look, a small groan of terror mixed with desire escaped him and he instantly looked away. 

They walked on to Dibella Street. Vilkas not pausing to look around, until they came to a huge ornate door near the end of the street.  He gave her a grin before opening the door and motioning for her to go in first. 

“Welcome to the Banquet Hall!”  An Argonian woman in a very tight corset with breasts spilling voluptuously over the top of it greeted them.  “Where all your hungers will be sated.”  She bowed her head to them.  “Master Vilkas, what a pleasure to see you again.”  She said and then turned her eyes to Saadia, “Ah!  The Dragonborn.”  She bowed her head, “It is good to see you mistress Saadia.” 

“It’s Kahl-Lak’s job to know everything in her city.”  Vilkas said when he saw how impressed Saadia was that Kahl-Lak knew her name. 

“And to know and remember everything about our clients.”  She added.  “You usual table master Vilkas?” 

“Yes.”  He answered and she motioned for them to go through a door covered with hanging beads. 

Beyond the door was a huge room with hundreds of dining tables, some booths, set amongst a dozens of stages with people having various types of sex on them.  There were cages with naked and semi-naked people dancing sexually in them, naked wait-staff walking around serving people, music, and incense burning… Some of the stages had tables set up right next to them so that you would be sitting across from someone having sex, rather than someone else eating. 

The tables had dimmed light, but the stages were well lit. and Saadia could see a variety of people at the tables, some in pairs, some in large groups, some alone.  Some eating, all watching, some getting some action…

Kahl-Lak led them to a table on the far wall between two stages, well out of the centre of things; private.  She clicked her fingers and a naked man and woman came to set the table.

“Enjoy.”  Kahl-Lak said and bowed.

“Thank you.”  Vilkas said and she left as they sat down next to each other on the soft lounge, the table in front of them set with mead, candles and plates, knives and forks. 

“So… do we order a meal?”  She asked, her eyes on 2 women giving a man a Dibellan kiss on the stage closest to her. 

“No they bring out whatever they’re cooking.”  He said.  “You only order things if you’re having sex too.” 

“Your hookah master Vilkas?”  A woman came around and offered him a hookah pipe. 

“Not today.”  He said.

“No, you can smoke it if you want.”  Saadia said, returning her attention to him, and he shook his head.

“We’re here for an hour or 2 at most before we head out to check Wolfskull Cave.”  He said, “I need my wits and fighting skill for that.  The hookah… slows the world down… it’s best left for smoking before sex.  Especially orgies.”  He explained. 

“As you wish master Vilkas.”  The woman turned to Saadia, “Would you like a hookah pipe mistress Saadia?”

“Uh, no…”  Saadia answered and the woman bowed her head.

“As you wish mistress Saadia.”  She left. 

“And how do we pay?”

“I have an account.”  Vilkas said, “They send a courier with my bill to me at Jorrvaskr at the end of every month.” 

“I should pay for this.”  Saadia said.

“Next time.”  Vilkas answered, “First time is my treat.” 

“You’re low on coin.”  Saadia noted and he shook his head.

“I’m low on coin here.  I have plenty stashed away at Jorrvaskr.”  He took a sip of mead, “I’ve done a lot of jobs this month.” 

“I hope you weren’t too reckless.”  Saadia said.

“I was a little reckless.”  He admitted.  “But I had Farkas to think about, so I always had a reason to come home.  Try the mead.”  He said and Saadia stared at him for a moment, understanding his meaning.  She took a sip of her mead.

“Oh!”  She said, surprised.

“It’s apple mead.”  He said with a grin.  “Delicious, right?”

“Yes!”  Saadia took another sip.  “I’ll have to be careful not to have too much!”  She laughed, “We have a cave to clear!”  Her eyes wondered around the room.  On the stage closest to Vilkas was a man sandwiched between a man and a woman.  He was sliding his cock into her kunte, while the other man fucked his arse quite hard. 

“Seeing anything new?”  Vilkas asked, noticing her looking around.

“Seeing things I haven’t done yet.”  She said, watching the threesome with interest.  Vilkas looked over and made a soft noise.

“Haven’t had 2 men yet?”  He asked and turned back to her to see her shaking her head.  “You must try it; see if you like it.”  He said, drinking his mead. 

“I’ll get there!”  She said with a laugh, “When I’m not too busy killing things.” 

A naked woman; a Nord with red hair and green eyes brought them out 2 plates of food. 

“Deep sea octopus from the Sea of Ghosts, goats liver sausage, served on a bed of mixed mushrooms sautéed in butter and a fresh garden salad.”  She put the plates down. “Would either of you like a Dibellan Kiss with that?”  She asked.

“Would you be the one giving it?”  Saadia asked and the waitress grinned.

“I could be, if mistress Saadia wants it to be so.”  She answered. 

“And that would just happen out here?”  Saadia asked and the waitress nodded.

“We have no private rooms.  The stages are a mix of employees and clients.  We can serve your needs at the table or on the stage.”  The waitress said happily. 

“I’ll just stick with the food today.”  Saadia answered and the waitress bowed before departing.  “This is new.”  Saadia laughed, shaking her head.

“I like it here.”  Vilkas said with a shrug.

“You would, you dirty man!”  Saadia teased, “I was meaning the octopus.”  She clarified.  “What is octopus?”

“It’s an ocean creature with 8 legs.”  He said and she scrunched up her nose.

“Doesn’t sound real.”  She answered.

“And it has these strange suction cups on its legs, and it has a bulbous central body, with no bones or hard shell.”  He added, delighting in the look of disbelief on her face, “They are said to be quite intelligent creatures.” 

Saadia looked down at the rings of white flesh on her plate; she knew that the darker flesh was the goats liver. 

“I think you’re teasing.”  She said looking back up at him and he shook his head.

“Would I do that?”  He asked cheekily. 

There was a loud groan from the closest table and Saadia looked to see a woman taking a mouthful of the food, groaning in pleasure.  She arched an eyebrow at Vilkas.

“Yeah, everything here is aimed at bringing pleasure.  The food is cooked with herbs that make it more pleasurable to eat.  The hookah pipes have several recipes you can smoke; everything from more pleasure to lasting longer.  The drinks have herbs in them that increase pleasure as well.  The incense… you’re getting the idea.”  He said with a smile as he took a bite of the food, savouring the flavour. 

Saadia took a bite of the food and was pleasantly surprised; the octopus was mild but tender and creamy and so delicious. 

“By the Gods.”  She said and started to chuckle.  “The food actually is good.” 

“You thought I was just bringing you here to get you thinking about sex?”  He asked with a gleam in his eyes, “I don’t need to bring you here for that.”  He added, his self-confidence was ridiculously attractive.  Saadia tried to give him an unimpressed expression, but she was too impressed with the food to succeed. 

“I definitely need to come back here and sample all its pleasures.”  Saadia noted and Vilkas nodded.

“You should.”  He said, “it’s the only place like this in Skyrim; people come from all over Tamriel to enjoy what it offers.” 

Saadia looked up to the central stage, a voluptuous Redguard woman wearing a red wig was encouraging people up to the stage to enjoy her services.  Vilkas looked to where she was looking and sighed. 

“What?”  Saadia asked and he shook his head.

“Since… Well it’s very popular for female Redguard wenches to wear red wigs now.”  He said sourly. 

Saadia looked back to the woman.  She had taken a sip of alcohol and had taken a burning torch from the wall to create a spurt of fire like the Redguard actress had done during the _‘song of the Dragonborn’_ performance Saadia had seen on her first day in Solitude. 

Many people in the audience gasped in surprise and approval, clapping her as she danced seductively, rolling her body like a calm ocean, slow and sublime.  She had such grace and sex rippled from her as she again blew fire, several people, men in particular, making their way to the stage. 

“Oh…”  Saadia realised; this wench was imitating being the Dragonborn.  She watched for a moment longer before looking at Vilkas, “Well I did say people want to fuck me just because I’m the Dragonborn.”  She said with a shrug, “Can’t blame her for wanting to make coin.” 

Vilkas’s nostrils flared momentarily, but he said nothing; he clearly didn’t approve of what the wench was doing, but since Saadia seemed to be fine with it, he would say nothing. 

“Gods, I do wish I could move like her though…”  Saadia said with a chuckle, shaking her head as she watched the wench sway her hips from side to side, and then shimmy so that her arse jiggled provocatively, stopping the movement just as suddenly as she started it, to flick her hair over her shoulder and run her hands down her curvy body. 

“You move perfectly fine.”  Vilkas said stiffly. 

“Are you not enjoying yourself now?”  She asked, concerned and put her hand on his, “I’m fine.  I mean it’s weird, but… it’s alright.  Let people have their fantasies.”  He gave her a smile and she squeezed his hand.  “Or are you feeling guilty because you’ve fucked one of the Dragonborn wenches?”  She teased and he rolled his eyes.

“You already know the answer to that.”  He said, looking back up at the central stage and the men roughly handling the wench, pulling at her clothes while she squealed in delight and encouraged them to go harder; telling them that she was a warrior and she could handle it, she liked it that way. 

“Oh… wow…”  Saadia whispered as they gripped at the wench, the roughness become quite violent now.  “Will she be alright?”  Saadia asked.

“Yeah, she actually does like it rough.”  He said, “I’m just worried that too many people will start to think that you must like it too because of what the wenches pretending to be you across Skyrim are saying.” 

“Across Skyrim?”

“There’s at least 8 versions of you now.”  He said, “That I’m aware of.” 

“Oh…”  Saadia furrowed her brows.  “Now I don’t know how I feel about it…”  She said, but when she took another bite of her meal she couldn’t help but focus on the pleasure of eating.  “I’ll worry about it later.”  She said with a shrug.  “Are there Companion wenches?”  She asked.

“Yes; of all of the Circle members… there’s a couple of Wolf brother wenches.”  He said and shook his head.  “A pair in Whiterun and pair here.”  He said with a sour look, “they do individual work, but also together.”

“Together?”  Saadia asked, her nose scrunching.

“Apparently it’s an immensely satisfying threesome wherein you get double-teamed by the Wolf brothers and watch them making out and fucking too, if you want…” 

“But… but you’re brothers…”  Saadia said. 

“The wenches aren’t.”  He answered, the sour expression growing stronger as the conversation continued, “so people reason it’s okay.”

“But they’re acting the parts of a set of twin brothers!”  Saadia said in disbelief.  “You two would never…”  She shook her head.

“Oh I know.”  Vilkas said, a smile finally coming to his face, “You know we had that conversation once.”  He said and Saadia burst out in laughter. 

“No!”  She said, laughing, scandalised. 

“We were 14, both still virgins and this 16 year old girl invited us both into her home said she wanted to take us both on.”  He said and Saadia listening, her mouth opened in anticipation for the outcome, “And there was this moment when we both just looked at each other, thinking ‘are we actually going to do this…?’”  He chuckled slightly and Saadia raised her eyebrows.  “And I’m proud to see we both backed out at the same time.”  He laughed, “Neither of us were willing to do that!” 

“Incest is disgusting; who knew?”  Saadia said sarcastically. 

“2 very horny 14 years old lads did.”  He said, “But apparently grown adults paying for wench’s services don’t.”

“You never fantasised about sisters?”  She asked and he arched an eyebrow.

“Never having them at the same time.”  He said, “I’m a dirty bastard, but I’m not into incest.”  He looked back to the central stage, where the Redguard wench was being fucked quite hard, her round arse being slapped as her client thrust into her. 

Saadia followed his gaze and they watched the action, eating in silence of a few moments. 

“Although I do wonder just how dirty you are.”  Saadia said and he smiled as he continued to watch the action.

“I bet you do.”  He said. 

“You’re enjoying this.”

“Yeah it’s a great show.”  He said deliberately misunderstanding what she meant.  He waited in the silence for just long enough before speaking again, knowing she was shaking her head at him, grinning at the way they spoke to each other.  “I do enjoy knowing you want me as much as I want you.”  He added, “And that you have feelings for me.”  He turned to look at her, but she kept her face towards the central stage, watching 3 men fuck the Dragonborn wench while 4 others stood around waiting their turn. 

“When I think about all the intimate moments we had…”  She said shaking her head slowly, “I had myself convinced I was mixing things up.  That I cared about you as a friend, and this attraction was because you looked like Farkas.  But of course I had feelings for you, and the truth is you don’t look like Farkas, not to me.  I know you’re twins and some people mix you up… but to me, you’re so different.”  She sighed “What a fool I was… to be so mixed up about everything.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”  Vilkas said.  “People who have been allowed to explore and enjoy relationships and lust and love and sex for all of their lives still make mistakes like that.”  He said as he pushed away his empty plate.  “And you were denied all of that for 27 years… in the 28th year you tried to claw some of that back.  It’s going to take some time for you to figure everything out; that’s okay.” 

“I can only use Stirk as an excuse for so many things.”  She said. 

“Do you really think that’s what you’re doing?” 

But before Saadia could answer a waiter came and removed their plates, another filling their mead mugs.

“I missed both of you, you know.”  She said, “But I thought about you more… and I’m almost dreading seeing Farkas, as much as I want to see him.”

“Why?”

“What in Oblivion am I going to tell him?”  She asked.  “Oh Farkas, sorry I disappeared for a month, but it turns out that I am absolutely clueless about my own feelings, and completely blind as to when other people clearly have feelings for me… so I didn’t know until I got the Beastblood that there was this thing… between your brother and I… And when I found out, I ran away because I was terrified of it.”  Vilkas watched her speak with calm eyes, “What’s that you say Farkas?  I can kill Dragons and go into fights against Dragon Priests knowing I don’t have the skills to kill them... but a pesky thing like feelings and I run away like a coward?  Why yes that is what happened.  And you want to know how I feel about your brother, Farkas?  Good question!  Because that… big… huge mess of feelings is something I’m just not willing to look at… I just… I can’t.”  She shook her head, “I don’t want things to change.”  She looked down.  “I’m so selfish.”  She whispered. 

Vilkas stared at her in silence for a moment more and then took a deep breath, looking back to the performance on the centre stage. 

“Always the heavy conversations with you, Dovahkiin.”  He said and she laughed.

“Always.”  She agreed with a sad smile.  “I’m sorry Vilkas.  You said Illdi deserves better, well so do you.”  He nodded slowly and she looked up at him, fear in her eyes.  “Will you say nothing?”

“You’ve said a lot and I’m… thinking on it.”  He said softly.  All around them moans of pleasure could be heard, but neither of them took notice; the only 2 people who existed was them.  “I understand.”  He said finally. 

“Understand what?”

“I have tattoos.” He nodded slowly, “I get it.” 

“Like I said before, I’m glad you do, because I don’t.”  She repeated, “It’s just a thought that keeps coming back to me… it feels important.”

“And like I said; this is going to take you a long time for you to figure out.”  He said.  “But I know you will at least try to figure it out.”

“Ah yes, but how many people do I hurt along the way?  How many people do I lose…?”  Her voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat. 

“Not as many as you imagine.”  He answered.

“How long are you going to be willing to hang around Vilkas?”  She asked simply.  “Honestly?”

“I don’t know.”  He answered honestly.  “I know you may never sort out this mess of feelings you’ve got.  And I know it could take days or years if you do sort it out and even if you do sort it out, there’s no guarantee it’ll be the result I want… my gut says, I’ll be here for all of it.  But my head says I’m not a waiter.”

“What does your heart say?”

“This whole conversation feels a lot like exploring that thing you don’t want to explore.”  He said softly.  “At least not yet.” 

“Please tell me.”  She asked, her eyes filled with need and vulnerability. 

He paused, his eyes on hers.

“Honestly?”  He asked and she nodded, “I’ll be here.” He said, “I can’t imagine it being any other way.” 

She looked away but Vilkas saw the look of relief and then guilt on her face. 

“What am I going to say to him?”  She asked softly, more to herself than Vilkas. 

“Given the conversations I’ve had with Farkas over this month,” Vilkas said, thinking of Farkas’s desire to marry Saadia, “I think he’ll be too glad to see you to care much about explanations.  You know how he is.  He’ll take it all on face value.” 

“Yes I suppose he will.”  She said sadly. 

“If it was me…”  Their eyes met, “If we were… together… and you had feelings for Farkas… I’d want to know.  I’d want the truth.”  He told her, “And I would…” He closed his eyes, imagining the scenario, “I would never deny you anything.”  He said, “If you cared for him and needed him…”  He paused, not believing he was about to say this, “I’d tell you to continue your relationship with him.  I probably just wouldn’t want to hear about it though.”  He said and then gave a slight laugh, “I mean neither of us would want monogamy anyway, so I’d be expecting all sorts of lurid tales from you… I’d expect to be starring in many of those lurid tales.”  He said and they both smiled a little, “But I wouldn’t want to hear what you were doing with him.”  He said, “But I wouldn’t want you to stop, not if you needed it.” 

Saadia took a deep breath and looked down. 

“That goes against your 2 brothers ploughing one field philosophy.”  She said and he nodded.

“Yeah I know.”  He said and she could hear he had surprised himself.  “But my philosophy that you should be denied nothing seems to trump everything.”  He said, still not able to believe it, but it was true.  “I would do much to see you happy Dovahkiin… I think… I think almost anything.  But I won’t betray Farkas… not that.” 

“I am 100% sure I don’t deserve you.”  She said simply.

“And I feel the same way about you.  That I don’t deserve you.”  He answered.  “What a pair we make.”

“A pair of fools!”  She said and he broke out into a smile.

“Absolutely.”  He answered. 

“You really think I’ll figure this out?”  She asked, wanting some sort of guarantee.

“I do.”  He answered.  “You’re just not ready yet.”

“Seems bizarre given everything else I’ve done and been through… but this thing…”  She shook her head. 

“Don’t try to force it.  Just let it happen in its own time.”  Vilkas said gently, “It’ll all become clear to you when it does.” 

“Do you already know what I’m going to find out?”  She asked, “Tell me it’ll be alright?”

“I don’t what you’ll find out.”  He said, “I wish I did, so I could tell myself it’ll all be alright.” 

“I thought the mighty warrior Vilkas didn’t worry about anything.”  She teased, but her eyes were still sad, and her voice lacked its usual mirth. 

“What worry?  I never worry!”  He said, putting a smile on her face, “I am a warrior; I fear nothing, I worry about nothing.  Ever.” 

A waitress came out with 2 plates for them.

“Spiced kwama eggs with-”

“You have Kwama eggs?”  Saadia asked excitedly.  “I’ll have to bring Drevis here!” 

“Yes mistress Saadia, this is the only place in Skyrim that can regularly get the Dunmer delicacy.”  She answered.  “Spiced kwama eggs are said to be create Dibellan urges in those that eat them.”  She said with a suggestive smile, “Enjoy.”  She put the plates down without describing the rest of the food on the plate. 

“Oh dear.”  Saadia said with a flirty smile, “Do we dare eat them?”  She looked up at Vilkas who quite purposefully put some on his fork and ate them.

“I need no spiced kwama eggs to induce Dibellan urges.”  He said, “I need only look at you.”  He said with a cheeky grin. 

“From the way I understand it Vilkas, your Dibellan appetites need no inducement at all.”  She countered and he laughed. 

“Neither your statement or mine is inaccurate.”  He said simply.  “Try the eggs.”  He said with a devilish glint in his eye.

“Hoping to induce my Dibellan urges?”  She asked as she dug her fork into the scrambled eggs. 

“Not at all.”  He said in a tone that implied that the opposite was true.  “Besides, I’m certain you need no help in that regard, either.”  He said as he watched her chew her eggs. 

“They’re delicious.”  She said and closed her eyes, savouring the complex spices.  “Well I think I have to declare that you were right.”  She said, “And I know how you love to be right.”  She said as she took another mouthful of eggs.

“The food here is quite impressive.”  He agreed, enjoying the way she closed her eyes when she savoured her food. 

“I insist that every time we’re in Solitude together, we eat here.”  She said as if it was completely immutable.

“Done.”  He answered, “As long as I can eat at your manor more often.  Jee-Tah knows how to cook!” 

“You’re always welcome.”  Saadia said, “When Drevis said he’d seen you and you hadn’t come up to the house I was… worried I’d hurt you too much to ever be forgiven.”  She said.

‘I was giving you space.”  He answered, “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to cause you any pain.”

“Space is good… but… don’t give me too much… if this ever happens again.”  Saadia answered and Vilkas nodded.

“Understood.” 

“Anyway, if I were giving the Dibellan Kiss I’d cup his balls harder and run my fingers along the bottom of them; I’ve been told it feels like they’re getting licked when you do that.”  She said in a matter of fact tone.  Vilkas looked over at 2 men, one kneeling, sucking the cock of the other and Saadia watched his face.  “Problem is, I don’t know if you’re thinking of getting or giving the Dibellan Kiss.”  She laughed.

“Usually the answer for me when it comes to sex is both… or more… or all of it.”  Vilkas answered.  Saadia chuckled appreciatively. 

“I would love to see you with another man.”  She said.  “Actually, I’d just love to see you fuck… I’d love to see you pleasuring yourself as well.”  Saadia let her eyes run down his body, thinking about what Vilkas would look like masturbating. 

“That can be arranged.”  He answered, “I’ve been on these stages before.”

“You?”  She asked, surprised, “You seem so private…”

“I am.”  He answered, “No one ever talks about what happens in a brothel; it’s not permitted by law, throughout all of Skyrim.”  He said, “My privacy is assured.”  Saadia bit her bottom lip and made a noise of desire.  “Do you want me to organise it?”  He asked and she reluctantly shook her head.

“I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself from joining in.”  She said.

But before Vilkas had a chance to reply a beautiful Breton woman dropped into his lap, completely naked.

“Vilkas darling!”  She said, “It has been too long.” 

“Malisande.”  Vilkas said, “How-?”  But she kissed him deeply, passionately, cutting off his word.  He returned the kiss, his hand going to her hip.

“Now shall I tie you down and walk on you darling?”  She asked, and he gave her a dirty grin.

“Unfortunately, I have business this afternoon.” 

She responded with a disappointed sound and then turned her eyes to Saadia.

“And what about your friend?”  She asked, “Is she truly the Dragonborn?”  She asked looking back to Vilkas. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh I hope you don’t mind our little show?”  She asked Saadia and then turned to look at the Dragonborn wench, covered in cum, licking kunte while a man fucked her arsehole. 

“I honestly don’t know how I feel about it.”  Saadia answered.

“Oh… well imitation is the highest form of flattery dear.”  Malisande answered. 

“I see.”  Saadia answered, looking down at her plate of food. 

“Are you open to a little sadism dear?”  She asked Saadia and Saadia looked back up at her.

“Um…”  She said, trying to make it look like she was considering it, rather than having no idea what it meant. 

“My plans include her.”  Vilkas said and Malisande pouted. 

“I didn’t believe it when everyone said you were betrothed.”  Malisande said to Vilkas, “I told them ‘not my Vilkas’ but now you’re all around the city together… caught having sex in front of the Blue Palace no less!”  She sighed, “I hope I haven’t lost my favourite little fuck-toy.”  She lamented. 

“I’ll always be available to be your sub when I’m in the mood for it.”  He reassured her, neither of them bothering to correct the inaccurate rumours; there was no point. 

“I’m so glad you’re not going into one of those old-fashioned unions.”  She pulled a disgusted face.  “Well I have to go and make some money.”  She kissed him again and then got up, walking around the table to Saadia she kissed Saadia deeply, her passion making Saadia breathless.

“You know where to find me.”  She said to Saadia and then sauntered off through the tables looking for a client.  Saadia watched her go and then turned to Vilkas.

“Sadism?” 

“Ah…” He started to laugh.  “Pain.”  He answered.

“Like the Pain Den… in Whiterun.”  She asked and he nodded.  “You like a bit of pain sometimes.”  She remembered.

“That’s masochism.  Sadism is enjoying giving it; Malisande is a sadist.  She’s also a dominant.” 

“Dominant?”

“She prefers to be in positions of power during sex, everyone else is willingly her submissive.”  He explained. 

“I can’t imagine you being submissive…”  Saadia said, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time.  He laughed.

“I’ve tried most things.”  He answered, “I like to be dominant too.”  He answered with a shrug. 

“So…”  Saadia considered, “Tied down and walked on…?”

“In very high heels.”  Vilkas answered and nodded slowly.  “Quite painful.” 

“You must love fighting.”

“Fighting isn’t usually sexual for me, unless I’m the wolf.”  He answered. 

“You know I haven’t seen the wolf in your eyes since I’ve been back.”  She said, her brows pulling together in confusion.

“It’s because I’m not fighting it anymore.  When you fight the wolf it’s harder to control.  But now that I’m simply admitting my attraction to you, it’s calm.”  He told her, “When you’re in heat, it’ll be harder to control though.  We probably shouldn’t be around each other during those times.” 

“We’ll see how we go.”  Saadia answered.  “So… tied down…”  She said again, with a grin.

“Interested, are you?”  He asked, leaning closer to her.

“I’m… intrigued.”  She admitted. 

“Do you want to tie me down, or have me tie you down?”  He asked, his eyes, slowly dropping to her lips.

“Both.”  She answered lustfully, “Obviously not at the same time… but that just means it happens more than once.”  Her voice dropped to a whisper.

“So which first?”  He asked. 

“Since I’m inexperienced, I suppose you should tie me down first; so I can see how it’s done.”  She answered, “Then the next time we fuck; I tie you down…”

“And what would you like me to do to you?”  He asked.

“Whatever you want.”  Saadia answered in a breathy voice, leaning closer to him.

“I’m not sure you want that.”  He answered.

“Try me.”

“I have an incredible desire to simply touch you.  To run my fingertips along your body, feeling every pore, every scar, every curve, every angle.  I want to feel the silky parts of your skin, and the rough calloused parts.”  He noticed Saadia close her hands and then open them; calloused from her weapons.  But their eyes remained locked.  “And once I’ve done that, I’d like to repeat it, with my hand… feeling those curves.”  His eyes travelled down her body, filled with a deep needing ache.  “And I need to taste you.”  His eyes shot to her lips.  “I could kiss you for hours.”

“I wouldn’t be able to touch you through any of this…”  Saadia whispered, “What torture.” 

He grinned.

“Maybe one day I’ll redefine torture for you.”  He said with a look of sadism in his eyes, “But we’ll see what you like first.”  His hand went to touch her face, his fingers near her lips, but not touching her.  “Perhaps it’ll always be soft, gentle touches.”  He mused, “Perhaps you’ll like it rougher, your hair pulled while I make you cum.”  His fingers gently touched her hair, “Perhaps you’ll like pain…”  He smiled gently, “We’d find that out together.” 

“And everything you do to me when I’m tied, I’ll do to you.”  Saadia answered.

“Oh I hope so.”  Vilkas returned. 

“Imagine the exploration we could do…”

“I am.”

“So when you say taste me…?”  Saadia prompted him to continue.

“Well, I’ll kiss you for hours.  And of course I’ll kiss your entire body; I want my mouth on every part of you.”  He laughed slightly.  “I want to taste your cum.  I want my mouth on your kunte when you cum.”  He left a moment for them both to catch their breaths, “But I’m getting ahead of myself.”  He told her, “Before you cum, I have to find all your ticklish spots.” 

“While I’m tied down!”  She laughed and he nodded with a devilish grin.  “That’s not fair.”

“That’s the point.”  He delighted in the way she laughed. 

“You wait till I’ve got you down.”  She answered fiercely.  “I’ll get you back.”

“Oh, I’ll be counting on that.”  He answered.

“Either way you get exactly what you want!”

“Of course!”  He laughed, “But so do you.”  His eyes went from humour to instantly smouldering with desire. 

“Can’t argue with that.”  Saadia agreed.  She let her eyes crawl down his body and saw the bulge in his pants.  “This is so dangerous…”  She said shaking her head.  “How long until we just give in to what we want?” 

“Only one way to find out.”  He answered. 

“Keep going as we are and see.”  She understood. 

But he sighed, gently stroked her hair and leaned back in the chair, his eyes looking out over the room.  She watched him take a deep breath and found that she was taking a deep breath too, her eyes also deciding to wander across the room. 

“No need to speed up the process.”  He said with a cheeky grin.  “Some things are worth taking your time with.” 

Saadia leaned back in the chair without a word, her mead in her hand.  They sat in silence for a while, watching the stages, both of them incredible horny.  Saadia felt like she might explode with desire, and the thought of simply getting on his lap, ripping his pants open to free that big cock and sliding down onto him wouldn’t leave her mind. 

“We should probably head out soon.’  Saadia said, finishing up her drink, hoping that a good fight would help with this ache throbbing in her body, centred on her kunte.

“Sounds good.”  He said and stood up, the bulge in his pants very obvious.  He watched Saadia look at it and then watched her eyes crawl up his body to his face. 

“Even with your leg plates on, that thing’s obvious.”  She said and he grinned. 

“Yeah it’s not a bad cock.”  He answered confidently with a self-deprecating shrug, knowing full-well it was impressive.  Saadia stood up and cocked an eyebrow at him

“The first time I saw your erect cock you turned away, embarrassed.”  She said and he nodded, his face turning serious.

“I didn’t want you to know how much I wanted you… I didn’t want you to have to see it if you didn’t want to…”  His face suddenly returned to lustful.  “But you know now, and you do want to see it, so…”  His eyes went down to his own bulge and he shrugged, “There it is.” 

“I like that I can get you hard without touching you.”

“And I like I can get you wet without touching you.”

“Your sense of smell will be the death of me!”  Saadia laughed and Vilkas smiled, chuckling with her.  “Come on.” 

When they came to the door Kahl-Lak stopped them with a deep bow.

“May I trouble you mistress Saadia to take a letter to Jee-Tah, I know he is in your employ.” 

“Of course.”  Saadia said, “I didn’t know you knew him!” 

“Oh yes, he is my breeding partner for this season.”  She answered without hesitation.

“Oh, I didn’t know he had a partner.”  Saadia said.

“Breeding partner.”  Kahl-Lak corrected, “We are partners in no other way.  Although I respect and admire him and his talents, we do not walk this life together, we merely spawn together.”  She explained.  “And we must organise our journey to the Black Marshes for the season.”  She said, “I do hope you will give him leave to breed?”

“Of course.”  Saadia answered, “He need only ask.” 

“Wonderful.”  Kahl-Lak said with a big smile, “Here is the letter.  And this visit is free and your next 3, in thanks for your help.” 

“It would be quicker by courier.”  Saadia warned.

“I know.”  Kahl-Lak answered, “But it will be more effective, coming from your hand.”  She said with an enigmatic smile.

“Is he afraid to ask?”  Saadia asked, saddened that he would be afraid to ask for leave.

“He will need a whole month away from work… It is a lot to ask, and no Human has ever given an Argonian that much leave.  Normally we are forced to leave our employment and then try to find work again when we return.  But Jee-Tah does not want to leave your service.” 

“I see.”  Saadia answered, “Well he won’t have to.”  She told Kahl-Lak, “thank you for giving me this opportunity to help Jee-Tah.”  Saadia said and Kahl-Lak bowed deeply again.

“Thank you, honoured land-strider.” 

They headed through the city, Saadia stuffing the letter in her satchel. 

“It’s later than I intended.”  She said as they went through the city gates, pulling a face. 

“And I’m not usually this sexually frustrated when going into battle.” He added, “For training sure, but not battle.” 

“Will you be okay?”

“Sure.” He shrugged. 

“Alright, stables first.  I want to ride Agathe.”

“I can’t afford to buy or rent a horse.”  Vilkas said.  “I could pay you back when we get to Jorrvaskr, if you pay now.”

“Ride on Agathe with me?”  She said as they approached the stables.  “Gunjar says she can handle 2 riders with ease.” 

They went into the stables and Agathe whinnied happily.  “Hello girl.”  Saadia said giving her nose a stroke.  “They’ve obviously been looking after you!”  She noticed that her mane and tail had been plaited and she’d been brushed, re-shod and had oats and apples in her stall.

“I’ll saddle her up for you miss.”  The stable hand said and hurried off. 

In practically no time at all, Vilkas was jumping up into the saddle behind Saadia.  He put his hands on her hips and scooted forward before Agathe started to move off in a canter, both of them intimately aware of how sexual this was. 

Saadia pointed Agathe towards the place Noster had marked on the map first, intending to go to Wolfskull Cave afterwards. 

“Good day for riding.”  Saadia said, trying to take her mind of the swaying jolting gait of the horse; it was doing nothing to lessen her horniness.

“Yes.”  Vilkas agreed, “Beautiful horse.”  He added, “I am very ready to kill something… or fuck someone…”

“As am I.”  Saadia said, “It’ll have to be kill something.” 

 

***

 

As they drew closer to Steepfall Barrow, where Noster thought his helmet was, it began snowing heavily.  But Agathe was sure footed and undeterred even as bright red splashes of blood started to appear on the white snow, and the smell of death hung in the air.

And then the bodies began to appear, hacked to pieces, hundreds of bodies…

“That’s legion armour.”  Vilkas said as smoke clung thick in the air. 

They saw a fire burning ahead and approached it cautiously.  But there was no danger here; the battle had already been fought and won.  Here were the bodies of the fallen Stormcloaks being burned, rather than being left to the wolves and carrion birds. 

“I guess the Stormcloaks won this one.”  Saadia said, watching the bodies burn as the sound of crows cawing echoed through the thick smoke from the battle field all around them. 

“Barely.”  Vilkas said weighing the number of bodies in the fire. 

“Yes, a close battle.”  Saadia agreed.  “These skirmishes are getting more deadly.” 

“And so close to Solitude; it must have been an attempt at a surprise attack on the capital.”  Vilkas said, “But not enough Stormcloaks won to take the city, so they saw to their dead and retreated.”  He looked around at the bodies of the soldiers from the legion.  “It’s disgusting that they left their foes to be desecrated like this.”  He said shaking his head. 

“They probably decided they didn’t have enough time to do it all.”  Saadia said, “Legion reinforcements will be here soon enough.” 

“I’m sure they’ll take care of their dead.”  He agreed as they continued on.  “We all return to the earth in body, eventually.” 

“And warriors always return there too soon.”  Saadia noted. 

Their mood was morose and thoughtful when they finally found a dark hole in a rocky outcrop near where they had to be. 

They jumped off Agathe and Vilkas looked around for somewhere to tie her.

“Oh no; Gunjar trained her to not need tying.”  Saadia said, “If an attacker comes she’s been taught to run home if she has no rider.  But if she has a rider, she’ll do as the rider wishes or attack.”

“An attack horse?”  He looked back at Agathe.

“It’s her nature; she’s a fighter.  She’s also been trained to allow no one but approved people to ride her.”  Saadia continued.

“Who approves the people who can ride her?”

“Gunjar or me.  No one else.  You are an approved rider; she knows that now.”  Saadia said stroking her nose, “She’s a very clever girl.”  Saadia said proudly.  “Gunjar knows his job.” 

“He is an excellent man.”  Vilkas agreed. 

They edged down the dark hole to see a huge icy cavern on the other side of a narrow stone bridge.  At their feet, there was a sheer drop down to a frozen lake below.  On the other side of the cavern were some ice trolls foraging amongst the shrubs and rocks, light shining in from a small hole above. 

“The whole of Skyrim is going to cave in on itself one day.”  Saadia said, looking up at the hole.

“I understand the name of this cave completely.”  Vilkas said wryly, peering down the steep fall to the frozen underground lake. 

Saadia looked down and Vilkas heard her heart speed up a little bit.  But he watched her take a deep breath and step out onto the bridge like nothing in this world ever scared her.

How he admired her. 

He followed without a word, keeping his eyes on the frost trolls now; they still hadn’t seen them. 

They were about halfway across the bridge when the trolls smelled them, all 5 of them jerked to attention to look at the bridge.

“Damn.”  Saadia said as they ran towards the bridge.  “WULD NAH!”  She raced forward to meet them before the trolls trapped them on the bridge, and shoulder barged them, knocking one down the steep fall. 

Vilkas sprang into action behind her, running and leaping from the bridge before he was trapped on there with an angry ice troll, landing beside the closest one and drawing his sword in the same movement.  He beheaded the troll while it’s attention was on trying to see Saadia; who’s speed made her a blur.  Vilkas kicked the headless body off the cliff and turned to the next troll, pushing it back, getting himself further away from the cliff.

Saadia brought her warhammer swinging up under the jaw of the tallest of the trolls; towering over her, swiping his huge claws at her.  He staggered back and Saadia jabbed the top of her hammer into his stomach, pushing him further back.  He roared and slashed his claws at her, while a second troll finally got back to its feet after Saadia’s shoulder barge, and scratched down the side of her armour viciously.  Saadia ducked the claws of the taller troll and swung her hammer into the knees of the shorter troll, sending it flat onto its arse, before bringing her hammer back round to slam under the big troll’s chin again, sending him reeling back again. 

The third troll that was still alive swiped at Vilkas and he cut its hand off in a smooth easy movement, turning his body in the movement with ease and grace, drawing his sword back to slam it through the troll’s chest.

Saadia jump kicked the big troll and sent it careening off the cliff.  She stood on the edge and watched it splat on the frozen lake below.  The last troll roared loudly and rushed at her, meaning to push her off the cliff.  Saadia braced herself, ready for the impact.  But Vilkas tackled it from the side, slamming it into the ground.  He punched it in the face and then headbutted it before grabbing it by the fur and slamming the back of its head into the ground. 

Saadia watched, trying not to bite her bottom lip as Vilkas got up, stalking around the troll as it too jumped to its feet, growling angrily.  Vilkas’s face was alight with battle, his greatsword held out before him, his hair wild, his eyes focussed on his quarry. 

The troll swiped at him and he easily cut its hand off, and in the same fluid movement brought his sword back up in a graceful arc to behead the troll.  Quick, proficient, economic.  Brutal.  Blood spurting out onto Vilkas and he stood over the body as it collapsed, looking like a man who knew he was going to win this battle before it had even started. 

“Hm.”  Saadia made a small sound of desire and he looked up at her, a lustful grin coming to his face. 

“3 to 2.”  He said cheekily. 

“You stole that last one; I was ready for it.”  She said with no consternation in her voice at all; it had been a pleasure to watch him fight.

“I know.”  He said simply as he knelt down to cut some troll fat from the beast’s belly.  Saadia sheathed her warhammer on the holster on her back and watched him expertly extract the expensive alchemy ingredient; he’d sell it on to Arcadia for a fair sum. 

She looked at the scratches on her armour and sighed; Alvor would eventually get sick of fixing her armour for free.  She supposed she could go to Eorlund, but she still hadn’t rescued his son and felt awkward getting free services from him when she still had something big to do for him, even though he did free smithing for all the Companions. 

She returned her attention to Vilkas who was standing up, his sword dripping blood in one strong hand, his other hand closing his satchel. 

“You are incredibly sexy.”  She said softly and he turned to look at her.

“Dripping with sweat and blood?”  He asked with a surprised but appreciative grin.  She shrugged and gave him a cheeky grin in response and he raised his eyebrows, looking away while he thought about that.  “I’ll have to make sure I kill more things around you.”  He said returning his gaze to her. 

“I’d like that.”  She answered and nodded towards a narrow crack at the back of the cavern, tall and dark, but narrow and rocky.  He nodded and they headed off over the rocky ground towards the crack. 

But as they got further from the cliff they found about a dozen ripped apart bodies, wearing the unmistakeable armour of the Stormcloaks.  Saadia looked down at a leg, half eaten, and then over at a rib-cage, ripped open, the vital organs all gone; eaten by the trolls. 

The blood was still wet, and a wet gurgling noise from ahead told them that some of the Stormcloaks were still breathing.

They found him; his stomach ripped open, a lower leg and both arms had been ripped off.  His eyes were closed and he seemed unaware of them, his breath laboured and rapid, rattling ominously.  They looked down at him for only a moment before Saadia brought her warhammer down onto his skull, ending his suffering. 

The cavern was silent, stinking of blood and death. 

They said nothing but continued towards the crack, squeezing through it.

“My arse is too big for this.”  Saadia complained as the icy crack scratched up her armour.

“Your tits are too big for it too.”  He said as he squeezed through behind her; his big muscular frame not finding it easy either.  “My tits are too big for it!”  He said, starting to laugh. 

They stood, wedged in the crevice, laughing as quietly as they could, in case there was something on the other side. 

“The last time we were wedged somewhere too tight, I had a much nicer view.”  Saadia said as she looked up at the icy, rocky wall in front of her. 

“Ugh.”  Vilkas groaned.

“Still embarrassed about that?”  She asked and he groaned again.

“I bit the back of your neck…”  He groaned. 

“It’s okay; I really do understand.”  She said, “I know how the wolf can be.” 

“You seem to have it under control very easily.”  He said and she nodded.

“I do.  But she still makes her desires known.”  Saadia said.  “She is me, but she is also her own creature.”  She said, “I understand it now.”  She looked down the crevice to see if it widened out.  “To be honest, I’m impressed you fought against your wolf for so long, so successfully.” She said and looked back at him, “You’re incredibly strong.”  She said.

“For the right people, I’ll be as strong as I have to be.”  He answered modestly.  She stared at him for a moment while he edged forward slightly and then turned his head to look at her, their eyes meeting. 

“I’m glad I met you.”  She said simply.  They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, Vilkas taking a deep breath and nodding slowly.

“Best day of my life was when I met you.  So; likewise.”  He answered. 

Saadia smiled, pleased with his words, and looked down.

“Alright bard,” she teased and he rolled his eyes, grinning, “let’s push through this damn thing.” 

She pushed sideways, the ice scraping against her breastplate as she went, using her thighs to force herself through. 

Eventually she finally surged out of the crevice into a small room with a skeleton and an old locked treasure chest in it. 

Saadia knelt and picked the easy lock, Vilkas giving her a look halfway between impressed and uneasy; he wasn’t a fan of stealing.  But then – who owned the things in this chest?

They found what they hoped was Noster’s helmet in the chest and a few other things they’d be able to sell off. 

“I wonder how he knew it was in here?”  Saadia asked.

“He might know something about this skeleton…”  Vilkas wondered, taking the sword that was in the skeleton’s bony hand and looking at it, “Might be why he drinks so much?”

“I’m not going to ask him either way.”  Saadia shrugged. 

“Not our business.”  Vilkas agreed. 

The journey back through the crevice was much easier because they had already scraped a path through the hard ice. 

They left the desecrated Stormcloak bodies behind and headed back towards the stone bridge.

“I wonder if the fall from this bridge is survivable?”  Saadia asked peering over the edge for a moment before stepping out onto it without a second pause. 

“Not with my issues with water, it’s not.”  Vilkas said looking down to the three dead trolls that had left gory patterns on the hard ice. 

“Issues?”  Saadia teased.

“Same issues as you with height.”  Vilkas said tightly. 

“You mean fear?”  She continued to tease.

“Ugh.”  He groaned.  “You’ll never let that go will you?”  He sighed.

“Fear is it, Vilkas?”  She repeated with an impish grin.

“Shut up.”

“Fear.”  She whispered in a mocking voice, and quick as a whip Vilkas pushed her very gently towards the edge, making her squeal in terror.  But he grabbed her wrist in his strong hand before she’d moved even an inch towards the edge, ensuring there was no chance she’d fall, and pulled her back to him, their arms wrapping around each other. 

She glared at him.

“Fear, is it?”  He asked with a mischievous grin. 

“Arsehole!”  She said as she hit his arm hard, but neither of them let go.  “If I thought you could survive it… if it was liquid instead of solid ice right now – I’d push you off this bridge, you bastard.”  She hissed at him, and he stared at her angry face, completely enchanted.  But he nodded, taking his admonishment seriously. 

“I’m sorry.  It was a cruel prank to play.”  She could tell his apology was genuine and she narrowed her eyes at him, wanting to stay angry.  But his hand rose and hovered near her cheek, never touching her face, and her mood softened.  “But I promise you that you were nowhere near falling, I had you…”  He said firmly.  “I’d never actually endanger you.”   

“I know.  It was just a shock…”  She said, “I’m sorry for teasing you so much.”

“Ah but I like your teasing.”  He admitted with a wily grin. 

“I like your pranks…”  She said, her eyes dropping to his lips.  “Especially when they’re just elaborate plans to get me in your arms.”

“See right through me huh?”  He answered, his eyes dropping to her lips.  “Pity we can’t get properly close with this armour.”  He said with a laugh as he let her out of his arms.  But she was reluctant to go, her hands dropped to his. 

They stared at each other for a moment, both of them perfectly content.  But she grinned and looked down, letting one of her hands drop.

“I don’t want to be on this bridge anymore.”  She admitted with a slight laugh.  He held her hand tightly and nodded.

“Lead on Dovahkiin.” 

They crossed the bridge and headed up towards the light streaming in from outside. 

“I’ve already been in Wolfskull Cave.”  She said as they left the cave and saw Agathe eating some frosty grass under a snowy tree.  “So someone must have moved in since I was last there.”  She took off the Masque of Clavicus Vile and put it in her satchel; she liked to ride without a helmet on, and then jumped up onto Agathe and Vilkas followed, his hands going to her waist.  “It’s not far from here, so we can Fast Travel there or we can gallop?”

“Let’s gallop.”  He said, his chin near her shoulder as he leaned forward, his breath tickling the side of her neck.  She leaned back into him and he tightening his arms around her waist.

“We could always trot.”  She suggested.

“Even better.”  He answered.

They trotted leisurely, quietly enjoying each other’s presence, towards Wolfskull Cave. 

They left Agathe a little bit away from the entrance and headed through the rocks towards the cave, Saadia putting her helmet back on. 

“Hear that?”  Saadia said and Vilkas nodded.

“Raised skeletons.”  He said, “That means there’s probably necromancers in there.”  His jaw clenched. 

“Let’s kill them all.”  Saadia said, gently putting her hand on his jaw, thinking about Malkoran and the things he had done to the Wolf brothers.  He nodded, his eyes ahead, looking towards the sound of the skeletons. 

There were 2 skeletons guarding the entrance to the cave; enough to scare most people away.  But to Saadia and Vilkas they were barely a speedbump on their journey into the cave.  The skeletons died quickly and easily and Vilkas and Saadia went in, and down a long winding tunnel 

“Nothing’s changed since I was last here.”  Saadia whispered. 

Further into the cave a few draugr attacked, but between the 2 Companions, they were easily dealt with. 

“Alright, I’m going to try being sneaky.”  Saadia said softly and crept forward, Vilkas deciding to follow her example, but after a few minutes they were giggling.  “We’re so not stealthy.”  Saadia laughed as silently as she could.  “Although I’m better than I used to be; the Beastblood I think.”  She added.

“There’s no doubt it has its benefits.”  Vilkas agreed.  “But it is still a Daedric curse.”

“Not according to three Aedra I’ve talked to.”  Saadia retorted in a whisper.

“Maybe it’s not a curse for you, but for us ordinary folk it is.”  Vilkas countered, his low voice barely reaching her ears.

“I’m ordinary.”  She uttered moodily.

“Really?”  Vilkas stood up from his sneaky, crouching position and gave her an unimpressed look, “You’re going to try and make that shit fly?”

They stared at each other for a moment and Saadia started to snigger.  She tried to be as quiet as possible as she laughed, shaking her head.  Vilkas gave her an exasperated, quizzical look.

“Imagine shit flying…”  She laughed almost silently.  “I don’t mean from being thrown…”  She gasped, “I mean like a bird.”  She gripped his arm, laughing silently, doubled over. 

“How does your mind work…?”  He marvelled before her laughter caught him and he started to chuckle, shaking his head. 

Eventually they were both laughing, trying to be silent, imagining a world were shit flew like birds. 

“Alright…”  Saadia said, her stomach hurting. “Alright… sneaky quiet.”

“That shit is going to struggle to get off the ground.”  Vilkas said with a straight face and she sniggered again.

“We’re not good sneakers.”  She acknowledged.  “We’re run in, weapons blazing, warriors.”  She finally caught her breath, the laughter ebbing. 

They continued on through the tunnels, creeping as quietly as possible. 

They could see fire flickering in a room up a head and exchanged a look before edging forward to peek into the room.

There was a necromancer at a desk, sitting facing away from them, reading a book, another necromancer standing over him, reading over his shoulder. 

Saadia turned to look at Vilkas and saw his lip curled in disgust. 

She pointed to the one sitting down and then to herself, and then to the one standing and then to Vilkas.  He nodded and they ran forward silently, like wolves on the hunt, focussed, bloodthirsty, hungry…

Before the necromancers had even realised they were there Saadia had slit the throat of the one sitting down and Vilkas had broken the neck of the standing one simultaneously. 

The necromancer slumped to the floor and Vilkas looked down on him in disgust. 

Saadia searched the room while Vilkas kept an eye on the small door in the middle of the room.  It was perfectly symmetrical and beautifully carved and completely out of place in the rough-hewn cave. 

“So, this door wasn’t here the last time I was here.”  Saadia said as she joined him and stared at the door. 

“Well that just means it’s going to be something big and exciting on the other side.”  He answered with a wolfish grin. 

They gave each other a look, to ascertain that they were ready, and Saadia opened the door.

To see a frost Atronach on the other side, its giant fist hurtling through the air at her head.  Saadia fell back, rolling backwards, and landing on her feet like a cat, dodging the second blow that landed on the floor where her feet had been a second before, by jumping up to the side, bringing her hammer slamming down into the Atronach’s arm, snapping it in 2.

Vilkas brought his sword around, hacking at its neck, but the solid ice wouldn’t completely yield and the Atronach backed up as the necromancer controlling it screamed at them. 

“I’ll see you burn!”  The necromancer roared.

“With a frost atronach?”  Saadia snarked, “wrong element, arsehole.”

“Filthy Redguard!”  He spat venomously.

“He’s dead.”  Vilkas said in a cold voice, before rushing past her and stabbing him right through the heart while Saadia watched in surprise at Vilkas’s anger, almost forgetting the Atronach.  It didn’t disappear when its conjurer died as some conjured beings did, which meant the conjurer had been a novice and hadn’t had full control of the Atronach, and it was choosing to stay and fight. 

Saadia dodged a swinging hit and smashed it with her hammer repeatedly until it disintegrated into frost salts. 

She turned to see Vilkas spit on the corpse of the necromancer. 

She walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Necromancers huh?”  She said, trying to improve his mood.

“I can’t believe he said that.”  Vilkas said, still looking down at the corpse of the necromancer. 

Several skeletons came through the door and started to attack them.

“You mean the filthy Redguard thing?”  She asked, “I’ve been called worse things.”  She shrugged as she smashed the skull of a skeleton.  “I mean I could use a bath to be perfectly honest.”  She joked. 

“The Nords and Bretons used to call the Imperials and Redguards dirty because they had darker skin; especially the Redguards.”  Vilkas answered with a tone of disgust, his sword slicing through the ribcage of a skeleton.  “Imperials with their olive skin lost the slur a lot sooner than the Redguard did… their black skin kept them at the bottom of the Human heap for a long time.” 

“Oh…” 

“It’s racist.”  He said as they finished off the skeletons. 

“And you had to defend me.”  She said with a teasing grin and he rolled his eyes, trying to look sour but not succeeding.

“Nords have lost a lot of their racism towards other Humans, but they obviously still have it against Elves and Beastfolk.”  He said shaking his head, “I just want an end to racism and all forms of bigotry throughout Tamriel.”  He told her earnestly and sighed when he saw the teasing grin on her face.  “Alright, yes… I wanted to defend you in particular.”  He admitted.

“I can handle it.”  She said, still impressed at his desire to protect her, even though she didn’t need it. 

“You shouldn’t have to.”  He answered firmly.  Saadia put a hand on his cheek and he put his hand over hers, their eyes meeting as her smile became happy and genuine, filled with a deep affection for him.  It took Vilkas’s breath away. 

“Thank you.”  Her voice was low and deeply sincere. 

“No need for thanks.”  He lowered his eyes, the way she was smiling at him was doing things to his insides, and he was on the verge of making some very emotional declarations that they wouldn’t be able to come back from.  He cleared his throat.  “We should move on.”  He made himself say instead of what he really wanted to say to her; words she didn’t want to hear yet, words she wasn’t ready to hear from him.  Words that would make her have to explore this mess of a thing that existed between them. 

“Yes.”  She said, her tone obviously happy.  “Let’s go.”  They turned to go on. 

And the floor fell out beneath them.

They landed with a painful jolt, Saadia on her feet, Vilkas rolling away and jumping to his feet as gracefully as a cat.

The room was filled with draugr, including a very powerful draugr.

And in that moment, Saadia remembered J’zargo’s scrolls. 

She grinned and reached for one in her satchel, casting the spell as the draugr advanced on them, Vilkas raising his sword, ready for a good fight; there were a lot of draugr. 

Flames erupted around Saadia, their heat almost too much to bear.

“By the Gods…”  She swore.  “Stay back Vilkas.”  She ordered and rushed forward to burn as many of the draugr as she could-

And there was a massive, fiery explosion, Saadia was flung back into the wall.

Winded she got to her feet to see all the draugr were dead; J’zargo’s fire cloak spell had exploded as soon as an undead being had come within its radius. 

“Vilkas…”  She realised in a panic.  She turned to see him slumped against the wall, burns all over him.  “No!”  She ran over to him, skidding to her knees.  He looked up at her with agony in his eyes, pain making his body shake, his skin blistered and burned. 

She instantly began a healing spell, calling on all the skill she had to cure him, her other hand sorting through her satchel for a healing potion. 

She moved her hand up to his face, gently repairing the damage, and trying to manage her Magicka usage so it would last long enough to do the job.

“Drink this.  At least the damage isn’t as bad as it could have been.”  She said, thinking of the explosion that had killed Savos and Mirabelle. 

He drank the potion in silence and Saadia pulled out another one, giving it to him and continuing her healing, he drank that slowly, his eyes on her. 

“Honestly, thank the Gods for Colette, and everything she that she taught me.”  Saadia whispered as she finished up healing him, her Magicka almost spent. 

“So I’m still pretty?”   He asked with a wry grin.

“Prettier than ever; I even healed that cut on the side of your chin.”  She answered, relieved. 

“I liked that one.”  He complained, “It was going to make a good scar.”

“If you like your pretty face, you should wear a helmet and avoid scars.”  She answered with narrowed eyes.

“Nah, I want the scars, differentiate me from Farkas!”  He said with a laugh and stretched out his legs, testing to see how his body felt after the damage that had been done to him. 

“I think people who can’t tell you 2 apart maybe aren’t worth your time.”  She answered softly, “Because you are both very different.” 

“And the same.”  He answered.

“Not really… not to me.”    She shook her head.

“We both want you.”  He said solemnly.  There was a moment of silence while Saadia looked down and Vilkas regretted saying that.  “Which isn’t your problem, you know?  We’re both responsible for our own feelings; don’t take that on board.  You’ve got enough to worry about.” 

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. 

“Duly noted.”  She said, but he knew she was taking a lot of it on board. 

“So that was magic.”  He said, changing the topic.

“I assume you’re referring to the amazing Restoration magic I did when I healed you?”  She said, already getting annoyed at him, because she knew what was coming. 

“No I meant the explosion that nearly killed both of us.”  He said drily. 

“I literally just showed you good magic and you can only focus on the bad.”  She snapped.

“My experiences with magic thus far have been all bad.”  He said stubbornly. 

“Okay well next time I won’t heal you.”  She said sourly. 

“Except for that.”  He conceded.

“Oh how big of you to admit that being healed was good.”  She said getting up and pacing the room angrily, “You know that Shouts are magic too, right?  Bloody Nords!”  She swore. 

“You’re half Nord too, remember?”  He said, his eyes twinkling, “And Shouts are a gift from the Gods.”  He said obstinately. 

“As is magic!”  She said resolutely, “Given to us by Magnus!  Now just because J’zargo is an apprentice and he made a mistake on his scrolls, it doesn’t mean that magic is bad!”

“Perhaps I will see your point of view better if I visited the College in Winterhold?”  He asked with a shrug.

“Then I’ll take you there.”  She said instantly. 

“Are you allowed to let insiders in?”  He asked, “In my experience, they’re not too friendly with people who don’t do magic.” 

“I’m the Arch-Mage I can bring visitors.”  She said through clenched teeth. 

He gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes.

“Did you do this just to get an invite to the College?”  She asked and he shook his head honestly.

“Nope.”  He said, the smile still on his face.  “And thank you.”

“For what?”  She asked grumpily.

“Healing me.”

She looked up and narrowed her eyes, a sly smile coming to her lips. 

“Thank you for…?”  She asked pointedly. 

He sighed and grumbled moodily as she knelt back down beside him. 

“Thank you for using magic to heal me.”  He said sourly and she gave him a winning smile.

“You’re most welcome my best friend.”  She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead and he put one of his hands over one of hers, as she kissed his forehead a second time, his eyes closed, always enjoying her closeness.  “Now are you good to go?”  She asked gently. 

“Yeah.”  He said and grumbled to himself as he got up.  “Let’s finish this place, and no more scrolls.”  He said commandingly.

“No more scrolls!”  She conceded with no argument.  They started to head through the tunnel ahead, but she stopped and turned back to him. 

“You did do that deliberately… you riled me up deliberately to get my mind off you and Farkas…”

“Would I do that?”  He asked, “Or am I just a stubborn Nord?”

“Arsehole.”  She muttered narrowing her eyes and he grinned broadly, “Horker’s arse.”  She grumbled and turned around.  And he just kept grinning as they continued along the winding tunnel. 

It opened up to a huge open cave with blue magical energy swirling around the cavern, converging on one point – a platform high in the middle of the cavern. 

“Well then.”  Saadia muttered as she stared at it, trying to figure out what she was up against this time. 

“Falk was definitely wrong…”  Vilkas said, looking up at the magical, swirling energies.  “What are these necromancers up to?”

“It can’t be anything good.”  Saadia answered.

And then a woman’s voice echoed out across the cavern. 

“Wolf Queen.  Hear our call and awaken.  We summon Potema!”

Saadia dropped her head to the side as a chorus of voices chanted.

“We summon Potema!”

“Oh shit…”  Vilkas breathed beside her. 

“Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema.  No longer.”  The woman’s voice said passionately, “Hear us Wolf Queen!  We Summon You!”

“We summon Potema!”  The chant went up again and the energies swirling around the room intensified in power.

“That’s not good.”  Saadia said and Vilkas nodded slowly.

“Magic.”  He cursed and she narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the fact that she used to make the same curse… and still did sometimes. 

“Come on.”  She said pointing to a tunnel in the wall, the ledge they were on went nowhere; it was a sheer drop into darkness, the cavern opening ahead of them.  “We have to find another way up to the platform.”

They crept as quietly as they could up to the tunnel opening and peered in, fire pots hanging from the ceiling showed them the flickering shadows of dozens of draugr up ahead.  Saadia grinned when she saw the floor was slicked black with oil, and took her bow from her back. 

Vilkas watched her form as she took aim at the fire-pot; she was more confident with the bow now, and that made her relax into it, not rushing to get it done.  She breathed slowly, and after a long, slow out-breath she let her arrow loose.  It hit the fire pot smack in the centre and it broke apart, pouring fire onto the oil below, sending fire swooshing through the corridor, killing all the draugr in a fiery death trap. 

“Nice.”  Vilkas said, impressed.  “Sneaky.”

“Well you taught me the importance of getting the job done.”  She said with a grin.  She edged forward as the flames died down, looking further down the tunnel, taking aim at the next fire pot.  “No harm in clearing the place out the easy way.”  She said, “I have a feeling we’re going to have a battle on the platform.” 

“Possibly.”  Vilkas agreed.

“Mages are tougher than you think.”  She said.

“Necromancers are evil bastards who raise the dead and corrupt them to their will… I’m not underestimating that.”  He said, “But… they do tend to be physically weaker.”  He said with a shrug.

Saadia stopped and turned to him, an unimpressed look on her face.

“Not with Alteration magic.”  She answered and he gave her a quizzical expression.  “Who do you think weighs more out of us?”

“Um…”  He said, not sure where she was going with this, but saw the serious expression on her face.  “Alright, well I’m taller.”  He noted, “And I’m solidly muscle… bigger than most Nords…”  He weighed himself, silently acknowledging he was smaller than Farkas to make sure he didn’t overestimate his weight, “And you have solid muscle across your shoulders and arms, but your lower stomach is more fat, and your hips and arse… are wonderfully round with fat… wider than me…”  He said his eyes dropping down her body.  “A cup of fat weighs less than a cup of muscle, so… with my height… I definitely weigh more.”  He concluded.  “But I imagine I’m quite heavy.”

“And I’m quite heavy too?”

“Without a doubt.”  He agreed. 

“And you can pick me up?”  She asked.  “Without the wolf?”

“Two hands I can pick you up easily.”  He nodded, “One handed I need the wolf.” 

“Well remember I told you about Quaranir; the Psijic monk?”

“Yeah…?”

“He’s thinner than Drevis; you met Drevis, yes?”

“Yes.”  He nodded.

“Quaranir picked me up with both hands,” She told him and Vilkas looked surprised, “And fucked me against the wall, with one hand holding my weight and the other around my throat.”  There was a moment of silence while Vilkas’s eyes burned with desire.  “Alteration magic.”  She concluded, about to turn away; her point made. 

“I didn’t know Altmers fucked like that…”  He said, impressed.

“Quaranir does.”  Saadia answered simply.

“And you like that?”  He asked, his eyes dropping to her throat, “a strong hand around your throat…?”

“Sometimes.”  Saadia answered, “Are you building up mental list of things I like?”  She asked.

“Maybe.”  He said with a sly grin.

“What would be the point, since we’re never going to fuck?”  She asked pointedly. 

“Give myself something to think about.”  He answered. 

“When you pleasure yourself?”  She asked.  Now it was her turn to have eyes filled with desire. 

“Would it bother you if I did?”  He asked.

“No.”  She stepped closer to him, “I like the idea,” she put a hand on his chest, “Of you thinking about me while you pleasure yourself.”  She leaned her face up towards his, her breath on his face, “Since you’ll never be actually fucking me.”  She said, “Because of your ridiculous principles.”  She turned away.

“They’re not ridiculous.”  He answered.

“Farkas does not own me.  We have never been, nor will ever be in a monogamous relationship.  I can fuck whoever I want; including you.”  She answered, “The only reason we’re not fucking right now is because you won’t plough the same field.” 

“The only reason?”  He said looking around at the dead, burned draugr at their feet, and she rolled her eyes.  “And are you sure that us fucking wouldn’t get too close to you having to deal with your feelings?”  He asked a little too pointedly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Wanting to fuck you is very different to having feelings for you.”  Saadia answered sharply, “I can keep the 2 things separate, I know some people can’t, and that’s fine.  But I can.”  She said.

“Duly noted.”  Vilkas said softly. 

“Can you?”  She asked.

“I can.”  He said, “I can also bring them together if I want to.” 

“So, like me, you’re in control of yourself.”  She answered.

“Barely.”  He laughed slightly, “When it comes to you.”  He took a deep breath, “I know it seems foolish to you.  But he’s my family, my brother… this matters to me…and more importantly – to him.”  Vilkas said softly.  “So… even though we keep getting far too close… you’re right; we won’t be fucking.” 

“Duly noted.”  Saadia answered.  “So enjoy your fantasies.”  She said and turned around, “I need to kill something.” 

“Me too.”  Vilkas answered. 

The tunnel opened went through an ancient tower, stairs leading them upward, higher and closer to the platform.  The blue energy was flowing all around them now, brushing against their skin, leaving cold shivers in its wake. 

“This is some deep, dark magic.”  Saadia said as they looked at the platform from a window in the tower.  “Who’s Potema?”  They were closer to the platform, but they still couldn’t see what was happening up there.

“Her grandfather was Uriel Septim the second, who said she looked like a wolf about to pounce even when she was a baby.”  Vilkas said. 

“Uriel Septim… as in Tiber Septim?”

“Yes; they’re from the same bloodline.”  Vilkas said. 

“As in Talos.”  Saadia clarified.

“Yep.”  Vilkas said, “Talos began the Septim Empire and the third era.  His grandson Pelagius came next.  He was a weak leader.”  Vilkas noted, “But his cousin, Talos’s niece, Kintyra, was a remarkably good leader… then her son Uriel Septim, who was a good leader, but his son, Uriel Septim the second was weak.”  Vilkas said.

“Alright, and he was Potema’s grandfather.”  Saadia remembered.

“Yes.”  Vilkas said.  “His son was Pelagius the second, and he… had a lot of work to undo his father’s financial mess.”  Vilkas said, “and then Antiochus Septim, who was… terrible… and then came Kintyra Septim the second, who was 15 when she got the throne, but Potema’s son Uriel the third imprisoned her and began the war of the Red Diamond.” 

“Okay… So most of Talos’s family not great with the leadership.”  Saadia noted and Vilkas raised his eyebrows at her.

“Well there are still several more Emperors to come but… I suppose you could put it that way.”  He answered. 

“Potema?”  Saadia asked. 

“Antiochus’s sister.  She was forced to marry Mantiarco of Solitude when she was 14.”

“Wow.”  Saadia said in a disapproving voice.

“Times were different then.”  Vilkas answered.  “Although marriages for the nobility are still often based on brokering power; no one’s forced into it anymore, and never at that young anymore.”  He reassured her, “Apparently, he loved her and gave her absolute control and she liked that.”  He said, “And… apparently she tricked him into disinheriting his son from a previous marriage so that their son would have the throne of Solitude.  She named her son after her grandfather; Uriel.” 

“Popular name.”  She said, her eyes on the growing energy.

“But when her brother died, Potema had her son, Uriel the third, imprison the rightful heir to the throne, his cousin Kintyra the second, so that he could sit on the Ruby Throne of the Emperor of Tamriel instead.” 

“And thus the war.”  Saadia said softly. 

“Well some of the hostilities were getting to Kintyra, so they could get her out of the way.”  Vilkas clarified.  “And when that was done, Uriel declared himself the next Septim Emperor, even though technically Uriel the third’s last name was Mantiarco, but everyone calls him a Septim…”  Vilkas said, obviously disapproving of that.  “And that started the big war.” 

“Back to Potema, Vilkas.”  Saadia prompted.

“Her and her son fought her younger brothers for power, ripping apart the Empire in civil war.”  He said, “The brother’s won, her son was killed by an angry mob, it took them years to get Potema out of Solitude because she had gone mad and had a very powerful spirit… she used necromancy to inflict as much pain on the Empire and her people as possible.  She summoned Daedra to attack over and over again… even her servants ended up being undead monsters because she simply killed almost everyone in Solitude; she turned it into a ‘land of death’.”  Vilkas looked out at the swirling energies, “Her power was so strong and her madness so intense that it was said to have inflicted the next person to live in Solitude after her – Pelagius the Mad.” 

“Okay…”  Saadia said slowly, “so it would be a bad thing if they succeeded in bringing her back.”

“Yes.”

“Alright then.”  Saadia said and headed up the stairs past the window.  He followed close behind; there were draugr and necromancers ahead and they both wanted battle. 

They died disappointingly easily. 

“Yes!”  A voice rung out through the air, ancient and menacing, “Yes!  Return me to this realm!”  It was Potema.

“We better hurry.”  Saadia said and they started running up the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. 

“As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!”  The woman’s voice, the obvious master of this ritual, was powerful and determined. 

“Summoned with words.  Bound by blood.”  Went up the chorus of necromancers. 

“What!?”  Potema’s voice was filled with fury, filling the air around them with rage, “What are you doing?  You fools!  You cannot bind me to your wills!” 

“Summoned with words.  Bound by blood.”  They continued to chant.  
“You ants don't have the power to bind me!”  Potema roared.

Mist was filling up the cavern now as the air heated up, the blue energy zipping around furiously, the chanting rising in volume and speed.  They killed draugr and necromancers as they ran, most going down with a single blow.  

They ran across some broken ground along the wall, open to the cavern, able to see the necromancers on the platform now.  There was another tower ahead, and they could see that it would lead them to the platform. 

“Something is wrong.”  The master of the ritual said, “There is an intruder!”  She warned everyone, and now the draugr and necromancers in the tower ahead started to attack from the windows; arrows and magical lightening and ice raining down on them.  But they ran on, Saadia completely unaffected thanks to the power of Kynareth’s Kiss, and Vilkas a fast dodger, missed most of it. 

They made it to the tower and found 6 draugr on the ground floor.

“YOL!”  Saadia Shouted and didn’t stop to see if they’d die; she knew they were on fire, she knew Vilkas could handle them.  She ran up the stairs, cracking the skull of the first necromancer she came to. 

4 of the draugr died in Saadia’s Shout and Vilkas beheaded the other 2 in a single swipe of his sword, continuing up the stairs with barely a pause. 

Saadia pushed the next necromancer down the stairs for Vilkas and slammed her hammer into the knees of the next one, higher up the stairs than her.

The necromancer practically fell on Vilkas’s sword and he pushed his lifeless body away, jumping over the writhing body of the next necromancer that came rolling down the stairs, stopping to stab him in the throat before continuing. 

“SKYRIM BELONGS TO THE NORDS!”  The necromancer at the top of the stairs screamed at Saadia while blasting her with ice.  Saadia rolled away as Vilkas got to the top behind her.

“Oh fuck off!”  He said to the necromancer, leaping across the room, his sword held above his head in one hand, bringing it down through the necromancer’s neck as he landed. 

Saadia looked around the platform and saw a woman controlling the swirling blue energies, trying to focus on raising Potema as the other necromancers scrambled to stop these intruders.

“You’re nothing!  You hear me?  Nothing!”  A necromancer screeched at Saadia as he threw lightning at her. 

“WULD NAH!”  Saadia got to him, smashing his face in with her hammer, before his lightening had even gotten hallway of the distance across the platform to where she had been only a millisecond before. 

The wind swirled around, whipping up the dust and Vilkas’s hair flew around his head wildly as he cut an easy swathe through the remaining necromancers to join Saadia on the other side of the platform, while Saadia killed the necromancers there swinging her massive warhammer deftly, gracefully and utterly brutally. 

Saadia turned to Vilkas, they both had blood splattered all over them, the wind and blue energy whipped around them violently.  They stared at each other, appreciating each other’s skills and acknowledging how well they worked together, before they both turned their eyes to the remaining necromancer, bound by the blue magic.  She was still chanting, frantically trying to finish the ritual, her eyes watching them fearfully. 

They hesitated for a moment, not knowing if it was safe to kill her. 

And then Saadia shrugged and slammed her hammer into her face, instantly ending the ritual. 

The blue energy immediately joined together, zipped around the room and then out of the cave through a hole in the roof.  Saadia and Vilkas stared at the hole in silence.

“Well that’s probably not good…”  Vilkas said.

But Saadia turned to him and gave him a quizzical expression

“Fuck off?”  Saadia asked.

“It’s an old Breton expression…”  Vilkas explained, “it means you want someone to go away.  Quite a lot.  Because they disgust you.”  

“I like it… not the usual way I like to fuck…”  She said with a flirty smile, “but, you know…  it’s got punch.”

“Sometimes that is the way I like to fuck.”  He said with a filthy grin.

“You’re a dirty man.”

“Yes I am.”  He said with a grin.

“I’ve only ever used fuck to mean sex, or fucked up as in to beat someone up very badly.”  Saadia said, “But I suppose it can be used many different ways.”

“It’s very versatile.”  Vilkas agreed and then looked back up at the hole in the roof, “you’re not worried about that?

“What can I do?”  Saadia shrugged, “I’ll wait and see if something bad happens and fix it then.”  She said, “but I can’t do anything with it now; it’s gone.”

“Fair enough.”  Vilkas agreed. 

“I can only hope that no one dies because of that… thing whatever it was… blue swirly energy… Thing…”  She said looking back up at the hole.  Vilkas realised that she was worried about it; she had just learned to accept that she couldn’t fix everything immediately.  

“Look at this.”  He said, taking her mind off it by pointing out the markings carved into the large flat stone in the centre of the platform.  It was a huge stylised wolf glaring at them, blood in the cut marks; a sacrifice. 

Saadia looked away and saw a lever.  She went over to it while Vilkas continued to look at the engraving. 

“I hate necromancers.”  He grumbled.  He looked over to Saadia and saw a book on the floor near the edge of the platform, he picked it up to add to her or his library and watched as she pulled the lever.

A wooden bridge dropped into place, leading them onto another tower. 

“Come on.”  Saadia said as she looked at the bridge, wanting to make sure it was sturdy before she stepped out onto it. 

Vilkas could feel her heart beating faster and stayed close to her for comfort.  It didn’t matter that she didn’t need it, it mattered that she might want it.  Saadia wasn’t used to being comforted through fear… part of her wanted to tell him to stop of it.  But part of her cherished his kindness; he was the first person that was delicate with her.  He didn’t treat her like she was delicate and might break, he treated her like she might want to be handled with care sometimes. 

She liked it.  She didn’t understand it, she wasn’t sure if she should like it… but she did. 

She said nothing about his closeness and how it comforted her, and instead kept her eyes open for enemies. 

There was a treasure chest on the other side of the bridge and they shared the loot silently, not needing to discuss who would take what; they just knew.  Vilkas would take the armour to sell, Saadia the weapons, gold and gems equally, potions to Saadia, books to Vilkas. 

The stairs spiralling down the inside of the tower led to a small room with a tiny door to squeeze through.  And that led to a ledge high above a room not far from the place they came in to the cave. 

Saadia dropped down to the floor without pausing and stopped when she realised Vilkas hadn’t jumped down. 

“How do you do that without blowing out your knees or breaking your ankles?”  He asked and she shrugged.

“Kynareth’s Kiss.”  She answered, “It gets stronger the more you have to use it.  Makes me able to take more damage… it still hurts, but it doesn’t put me down.” 

“I would give my left nut to have Kynareth’s Kiss.”  Vilkas said and looked down the sheer wall, figuring out a way to climb down. 

“You know if you tapped into the wolf you could just jump down without problem…”  She said, already knowing he wouldn’t do that.

“I know.”  He grumbled and continued on as he was.  She grinned, leaned back on a rock and watched him.

“Apparently there’s second potion of Kynareth’s Kiss.”  Saadia said and he made a noise of interest as he lowered himself down the wall.  “Remember I told you about Quaranir?”

“Uh huh.” 

“He said that Akatosh had given them a vision that Kynareth had made 2 potions, one for me, and one for a companion for me.”

“Companion?”  Vilkas said as he reached for a foothold.

“A friend… a guide of sorts.  I think to help unite the Empire… they talked about wanting it to be an Elf to help unite the Empire.”  She said with a shrug. 

“Do you think I’d be able to convince Kynareth to give it to me?”  He joked, looking down for the next foothold.

“Then you’d have to be my guide… my friend above all others.”  Saadia told him.  He jumped down; close enough to the ground now to not do himself any damage.

“I already am that; just seems like it’d be making the arrangement official.”  He said with a cheeky grin.

“Well it’s not up to me; the Gods will choose whoever it is.”  She said with another shrug. 

“Okay, so they’re going to give someone Kynareth’s Kiss… a potion that will make them heal as quickly as you do – which makes them a real threat in a fight, should they turn on you… and expect you to take advice and guidance and friendship from this person… and not ask you opinion on it?”

“Well Quaranir thinks they’ll take my opinion into account.”  Saadia said.  “I mean, it’s Kynareth’s blessing; she can give it to whoever she thinks deserves it.” 

“I’m going to give a donation to the temple of Kynareth when I get home.”  He said with a cheeky grin.  They started to head out of the cave.  “What sort of role would your guide have?”

“I don’t know.  I suspect the Gods will tell them when they decide who it is.”  Saadia said.  “I won’t take any guidance from someone I don’t trust, so they could be wasting their time… and Kynareth’s gift.” 

“So if it’s a stranger they’ll have to earn your respect and trust before they can even help you.”  Vilkas said.

“I suppose.  But do I want guidance from someone who’s only helping me because the Gods told them to?”  Saadia asked thoughtfully, “I mean would this so-called guide be forwarding my best interests or the Gods’ best interests?”

“Well you’ll have to hope they match up won’t you?”  Vilkas asked, understanding her concerns.

“Yeah, because right now I’m just doing their will, and they keep warning me there’s dark times to come and I’ll have to make nice with Padomay…”  She shook her head, “I don’t know Vilkas… a guide might be nice.  But how do I know I can trust whoever they send?”

“Well they’ve done the right thing by you so far.”  He noted and she nodded. 

They got back on Agathe and galloped to Solitude in the dwindling light. 

It was dark by the time they got to the stables and the stable-hands fussed over Agathe lovingly while Saadia asked the stables owner if she need to pay more money to ensure Agathe continued to have the best care. 

She didn’t; she’d already paid enough for more than a week of excellent care.

They headed up the road to Solitude, talking about the history, successes and failings of the Septim Dynasty.

They found Noster outside of the inn around a makeshift table, with several other homeless people eating warm soup and bread gratefully, the inn barkeeps making sure they had fresh water to go with it. 

Saadia looked at Vilkas, knowing he had made that happen and saw him give a small satisfied smile before arranging his face into his usual neutral expression. 

“We found your helmet friend.”  Saadia said to Noster, taking it out of her satchel.  He gave an excited gasp and took it lovingly from her hands.

“Look at it.”  He said holding it up.  “That's real Nord craftsmanship, that is!”  He took her hand, “Let me show you both an old trick I learned as a scout.  Makes it harder for the enemy to notice you.”

They sat with him for an hour before they made their farewells and headed back towards the Blue Palace.

“Can’t wait to tell Falk that that nothing in the caves, was actually a Potema summoning ritual.”  She said as they opened the doors to the place, the guards eyeing them closely, but letting them pass. 

“Gods, you love being right!”  Vilkas laughed

“I do!”  She agreed, “it’s a flaw I must work on.”

“It’s altogether charming.”  He countered.

“Do you say that because it’s a flaw you also have?”  She asked cheekily as they dawdled up the stairs. 

“No.” 

“Ah, so it’s the bias you have because I’m Dragonborn and you’re thus determined to think well of me.”  She suggested. 

Vilkas sucked his teeth and she grinned.

At the top of the stairs only Falk was still at court; sitting at a small table to the side going over papers, a plate of dried fruits, breads and cheeses beside him and a cup of hot spiced wine in his hand. 

He heard them walking towards him and looked up. 

“You returned?  Good!”  He said covering some of the papers and turning in his seat to look at them, “What did you find at Wolfskull Cave?”  He asked pleasantly.  Saadia and Vilkas shared a look,

“Necromancers.”  Saadia answered and Falk nodded as if he hadn’t expected much else.  “Trying to summon Potema.”  Saadia added after a suitable pause, for effect.  Vilkas sucked his teeth, trying not to laugh at her timing. 

“Potema herself?”  Falk stood up, stunned by her revelation, “Please tell me you stopped them!”  He sounded very alarmed. 

“I interrupted their fun and games.”  Saadia reassured him. 

“Thank the Gods!”  He sat back down; relieved.  He took a big sip of wine, “You’ve done a larger service to the realm than you could possibly know.”  Another sip of wine, “A resurrected Potema… I shudder at the thought.”  He took a large bag of gold from the drawer of the table and handed it to her.  “Farewell my friend, anyone with a stout heart like yours is welcome here.”

“Vilkas also had a lot to do with the killing and stopping of a long dead evil Empress.”  Saadia noted with an arched eyebrow. 

“Oh I’m sorry, hail Companion!”  He stammered, “I was just…”

“Swept up with the Dragonborn.”  Vilkas said with a straight face but an amused glint in his eye that few would have caught, “I completely understand.”  He clapped Falk on the back.

“I was more terrified by the potential for Potema to return.”  He said taking another sip of wine.  He reached into the table drawer and gave Vilkas a bag of gold.  “I do apologise.” 

“That’s fine.”  Vilkas said, subtly weighing the bag before putting it in his satchel. 

“Let me know if there’s anything else you need Falk.”  Saadia said.

“Thank you.”  Falk told her gratefully. 

They started to head down the stairs when Saadia heard her name from the shadows.

“Saadia.”  She looked over to the hallway that led to the private chambers of the Jarl. 

They went over to see Jarl Elisif standing in the doorway to her private rooms. 

“Jarl Elisif.”  Saadia greeted her.

“You said if I…”  She hesitated, her eyes going to Vilkas and then Saadia.

“He’s with me; you can trust him as you’d trust me.”  Saadia assured her.  Elisif nodded slowly. 

“You said if I needed anything… y-you said I could ask… you…”  She stammered. 

“Anything.”  Saadia reassured her. 

“There’s something…”  Her eyes flicked to Vilkas momentarily again, so Saadia moved to be in between Elisif and Vilkas, blocking him out of Elisif’s view.  “There’s something personal… I want you to do for me… if you would…?”  She spoke easier now that she couldn’t see Vilkas. 

“What can I do for you for you my Jarl?”  Saadia asked soothingly. 

“I heard what you told Falk about Wolfskull cave.  I know he doesn’t show it, but he said he believes you’ll be someone we can trust.”  She said, her eyes going over to Falk, working over his papers again.  “I hope he was right.”  She whispered to herself and then took a beautifully ornate horn from behind her back and handed it to Saadia, swallowing hard before she continued, “As you may know Talos worship is outlawed in the Empire.  When we buried my husband, we made offerings to all the Gods… except Talos.”  Saadia could see how it pained her to have made no offering to Talos, “I would like you to take this war horn handed down from my husband’s father to him, and place it at a shrine of Talos, please.” 

“It will be done Jarl Elisif.  But may I ask; do you worship Talos?”  Saadia asked as she gently took the horn from Elisif’s hands. 

“No, but my husband, Torygg, would want a proper burial… and this is the way Nords are buried in Skyrim.”  She answered, but Vilkas stepped out from behind Saadia and took out his amulet of Talos, letting it hang on his chest silently.  She nodded when she saw it.  “You understand?”  She asked him and he nodded.  Saadia turned and saw Vilkas and understood that he was offering silent support for a fellow Talos worshipper forced to pretend they didn’t worship by the Thalmor. 

“I would be honoured to help you, my Jarl.”  Saadia answered.

“Thank you.  It would mean a lot to me.  Especially if you can place it on the shrine outside Whiterun; he so loved that shrine.” 

“I know where it is.”  Vilkas said. 

“Thank you Companion.”  Jarl Elisif said softly and bowed her head to both of them.

Once they were back outside Saadia looked up at the moons in the sky.

“Shall we take the horn to the shrine when we go back home?”  She asked and Vilkas nodded in response. 

“But for now, I’m hungry and in need of a bath.”  Vilkas said.

“Yes I was wondering what that smell was.”  Saadia teased. 

And with that they headed off at a run through Solitude, racing each other to the inn, laughing the whole way. 

 

 


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late!  
> you would not believe the year i've had...

 

They had had a huge meal and a few too many meads, before heading up to their room, a bowl of bathwater and clean towels had been set out for them and they gladly bathed, completely comfortable with each other’s nudity now.  Talking and laughing about everything that had happened the last few days. 

“Oh!”  Saadia said, “I nearly forgot.  I asked Urag; he’s a language expert at the College, about what your name means.”  She said and Vilkas raised an eyebrow, curious.  He knew his mother had named them after her favourite animals, in an ancient language, he just didn’t know which animal. 

“Did he know?”

“He did.”  Saadia said.  “Both your name and Farkas’s name mean the same thing in different ancient Atmoran dialects.”  She said and watched as he stared at her waiting for her to say more. 

“And?”  He prodded.

“You might not like it.”  She warned and he narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t tell me it means wolf?”  He asked, shaking his head.

“It does; both of your names mean wolf.”  She broke it to him.

“Gods damnit.”  He sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Wolf brothers is right.”  Saadia said with a big grin. 

“You love it, don’t you?”

“I do.”  She agreed, “It suits you.” 

“Well I think bed suits me right now.”  He said grumpily as he dried off. 

He flopped into the bed naked and she dried off and sat on the edge of the bed, oiling her hair and skin. 

“What’s your next tattoo going to be?”  Saadia asked. 

“I’m not sure.”  Vilkas said, “Maybe this moment.”  He said softly, “You coming back, us being more honest… it’s big thing for me.”  He mused, “But maybe not… I’ll think on it.”  He looked over at her, slowly smoothing the oil through her thick hair.  “You?”

“I think I need a few from the College; Savos and Mirabelle… Becoming Arch-Mage, The Eye… Drevis and Quaranir.”  She said, “I’m going to be completely covered if I keep going like this.”  She said with a grin.  “I have to think about how to represent those things.”  She said, “And I need the Circle put on me.”

“I’ve been thinking about that one.”  He said.  “Might draw something up when we get home; see if you like it.”

“Thanks.”  Saadia said, “how often do you think about marking my body?”  She asked with a grin. 

“Far too much.”  He answered, “It’s a safe bet that if you’re asking me any kind of question about how much I think about you or a certain thing in relation to you… it’s far too much.”

“My untimely death in the jaws of some powerful Dragon?”  She joked.

“Far too much.”  He answered seriously. 

She looked over her shoulder at him.  He was lying stretched out, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I worry about you dying as well.”  She admitted.  “But you can’t think about that in battle.” 

“Definitely not.”

“Of course, we might survive it all.  Like Kodlak.”  She said.

“I can’t imagine getting old.”  Vilkas said, “I don’t think that’s my fate.”

“Die while you’re still pretty?”  She teased. 

“Of course!”  He laughed. 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get old either.”  She said honestly.  “I just hope I last long enough to make this place relatively safe.”  She sighed, “And I hope I get to live long enough to enjoy this world I’m saving.  Just a little bit, you know?”  She asked.  “I mean I suppose the drink and the fucking is enjoying it!”  She laughed, “But… I want more.”

“Just because we won’t get old, doesn’t mean we’re ready to die yet.”  Vilkas understood.  “I have to at least make it to 40.”  He said with a grin. 

“That’s only 5 years from now.”  Saadia said, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“I know.”  He answered and she turned to sit with her foot up on the bed so she could look at him.

“That’s too soon.”  She asserted.

“Well I’m not going to make it to 50.”  He answered _blasély_ _._   “Very few warriors do.”

“But you’re the best warrior in Tamriel.”  She answered, feeling quite needy that he should live longer than another 5 years.  He turned his eyes to her, hearing the need in her voice.

“I’m not out there trying to die Dovahkiin.”  He reassured her, “How about this; I’ll try to make it to 50?” 

“Alright.”  She said, only partly placated.  “I’ll get to see you with grey hairs.”  She said with a grin.  “If I last that long.”

“If I have to – you do too.”  He answered.

“I’ll try.”  She said as she rubbed oil into her foot.  “Do you think you’ll have a kid?”

“Nah.”  Vilkas said, “Who would I have it with?”  He shrugged.  “I mean it’s tempting to have one; Nordic traditions of passing on the family stories and histories and…”  But he shook his head.  “I think my family line ends with Farkas and me.” 

“Farkas will definitely never have a kid.”  Saadia agreed. 

“You?”  Vilkas said, “I mean getting pregnant.  I know you’ve got Lucia, obviously.” 

“Oh I doubt it.”  She said shaking her head.  “I don’t think I could stand actually being pregnant.”  She scrunched up her nose.  “And I can understand the temptation to have one that way, but I can’t see me ever doing it.” 

“Fair enough.  Pregnancy is… well I don’t know, obviously… but it looks like a lot of work… a big investment of time and energy… and babies are…”  He sighed and shook his head slowly. 

“And when would I get the time to kill things and save the world?”  She said and put her oil back in her satchel.  “A warrior’s life for me.”  She said with a shrug.  She blew out the candle on her side of the bed and laid down in the bed, still naked. 

Vilkas cocked an eyebrow at that; this would be the first time they’d slept together naked.  He was expecting her to put clothes on, and he would too, eventually.  But she settled into the bed with no sign of getting dressed. 

Saadia had taken her lead from Vilkas; she much preferred sleeping naked when she could, and if he was alright with it, she would be happy to not wear clothing in bed. 

Vilkas blew out the candle on his side of the bed and they laid in bed silently, both staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. 

Saadia thought of the way he moved when he fought –  the mastery he had of his weapon, the way his body moved when he climbed down the wall, how he inhabited his skin so confidently.  But how that confidence was tempered by his consideration of others… except for when he was teasing her of course.

She was aching for sexual release.  At the best of times she liked to have sex or masturbate every day.  But with Vilkas and this newfound intimacy between them, the flirting, the sexual tension… her kunte was wet and desperate, her whole body was on edge, needing release.  She didn’t know if she could get to sleep like this.

Beside her Vilkas was having a similar struggle.  All he could think of was her, lying next to him naked.  He could so easily lean over and kiss her, and she’d be open to that.  They’d fuck.  Vilkas knew that if he simply said the word, he’d get to taste her, touch her, be inside her… he’d get to make love to her, like he desperately wanted to.  He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Farkas wanted to ask her to marry him. 

They both struggled with sexually-frustrated induced insomnia for a few hours before Saadia sighed loudly. 

“I think I need to go to a brothel…”  She declared, “for the first time…”  She realised.

“Me too…”  Vilkas agreed, “Although, not for the first time…”  He said as he sat up and lit the candle.  “I guess I get to take you then?” 

“I guess so.”  She answered.  She sat up and looked around the room. 

She looked over to Vilkas pulling on his leather pants and tying them before he bent to get a simple tunic from his satchel.

“What should I wear?”  She asked, a bit lost and very nervous. 

“You nervous?”  He noted and she nodded. 

“Wear something with easy access.”  He said with a dirty grin. 

“Maybe I should wear the silk tunic?”  She asked.

“If you want.”  He said lustfully. 

“If you’re going to respond like that, then I do.”  She said and went to her satchel.  “It’s a bit short though.” 

“Got a skirt?”  He asked and she turned and looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

“I don’t just carry around half a wardrobe!”  She said shaking her head.

“Pass me that dress you got form Radiant Raiment.”  He said and she pulled the yellow dress from her satchel.  He grabbed a dagger and started to cut the dress.  He ended up with a square of material.  “Tie that at your hip.”  He said as he handed it to her.  Saadia wrapped the pale yellow material around her waist and tied it at her hip.  It fell to just below her knees, hung low on her waist and left her thigh exposed every time she took a step.  It wasn’t like anything she’d seen people in Skyrim wear.  But for some reason she loved it; she felt strangely sexy in it.

She slipped on the tunic and then grabbed the green coat to wear over it all to keep her warm and cover her up if she felt self-conscious on the street. 

She left her hair loose and slipped on the brown shoes Taarie had given her.  Vilkas stood by the door pulling his boots on. 

They left without a word.

Vilkas could feel her heart thumping in her chest.

“We should go to the Banquet Hall.”  He said.

“What?  Why?”  Saadia asked; aware that it didn’t have any private rooms.

“So you can have a smoke and calm down a little.”  He said, “It’ll help.” 

“That actually sounds really good.”  Saadia said.  “Where you this nervous the first time you went to a brothel?”

“Not really.”  He answered.  “What are you nervous about?”  he asked.

“Honestly…”  She sighed, not wanting to say it out loud.  But she decided that she wanted to give him something honest since he’d been doing a lot of the giving in this newfound honest relationship they had.  “I am… worried they will laugh at my inexperience.”  She said, “Or that…”  She shook her head, “I don’t know.”

“They have virgins going to them all the time and you’re no virgin.”  He soothed, “Inexperience doesn’t matter.”  He said honestly.  And Saadia remembered Quaranir and how wonderful it had been to be there for his first time.  She took a deep breath.

“Alright…”  She tried to feel convinced. 

The room was smoky and filled with far more people when they were shown in this time. 

They were shown to Vilkas’s usual table and they sat down awaiting the wait staff.

“Would you like a hookah master Vilkas, mistress Saadia?”

“Yes.”  Saadia said quickly.

“What would you like the herbs I use to give you?”  The waitress asked as a man came and put strong mulled wine on the table. 

“Plentiful and easy orgasms.”  Saadia laughed. 

“Of course.”  The woman said opening a satchel on her waist and removing some herbs started to pack the pipe, “Anything else?”

“She’s a bit nervous.”  Vilkas said softly.  “And we’ll be sharing the pipe.” 

“Understood,”  She answered thoughtfully, “I can use some herbs that will lower inhibitions, herbs that will-”

“Yes all of them.”  Saadia cut her off.  The waitress appraised Saadia for a moment and nodded.

“Of course mistress Saadia.”  She said and took several herbs out, making a blend specific for their needs and desires. 

Saadia looked up at the closest stage at two women, their eyes locked, staring at each other, one had some sort of penis shaped device strapped on to her hips and she was thrusting it into the other; their sex looked intense and intimate.  She took a huge gulp of wine.

“Oh that’s delicious.”  She said looking down at the wine.

“Don’t have too much.”  Vilkas said gently.  “If you get too intoxicated the wenches will decide you can no longer consent.”  He told her, “A certain level of intoxication is allowed though; so a little tipsy is okay.”  He told her. 

“And the smoke?”  She asked.

“The herbs they sell here don’t interfere with your ability to consent.”  He said, “some herbs do and some alcohols do.  Most alcohols do if you have too much.” 

“Alright.”  She kept her eyes on the hookah pipe, sitting on the floor, a long tube coming from it, the waitress handed it to Vilkas and lit the herbs packed into a cone like apparatus near the middle of the pipe.  Saadia could see there was liquid of some sort in the pipe; probably water. 

“Thank you.”  Vilkas said as he took the pipe, ending with a narrow mouthpiece.  He held it out to her but she stared at him blankly.

“I don’t know how to…”  She said, sitting with the green coat pulled around her, her body a ball of nervous energy. 

“I’ll go first then.”  He answered and put the pipe to his lips, taking a slow, deep breath in.  Saadia watched as he filled his lungs up, held his breath for a moment and then let the smoke out so slowly it looked like it gently fell from his lips in heavy, wafting clouds.  He licked his lips and she saw the tension in his body instantly ease.  He leaned back in the chair, putting his arm across the back of the headrest and held the pipe out to her. 

“Alright…”  She said, taking the pipe, the body of it still on the floor under the table and looked at the mouthpiece.

“That is a truly excellent mix.”  Vilkas said mellowly. 

Saadia sucked back on the pipe; it was much harder than Vilkas had made it look to pull the smoke up from the water.  It tasted sweet on her tongue and she closed her eyes as she held her breath.  She started to feel almost lighter and she slowly let the smoke out.  She took her jacket off, feeling warm, almost fevered, but good, and fell back into the seat, Vilkas’s arm going to her shoulders.  She took another drag on the hookah and turned to look at him as she let the smoke out.  He drew his face closer to draw in her smoke.  She held the pipe out to him and he drew on it while she held it, their foreheads nearly touching, their eyes locked.  He let his smoke out slowly and she drew it into her lungs.

“Breathing you in.”  She whispered.  “Hold you inside of me.”  She said as she held her breath.  She put her hand on his thigh and let her breath out, noticing that her hand was on the bulge his erect cock made in the thigh of his pants.  She moved her hand up and down slightly and he groaned softly, his fingers ran along the chain to her amulet; the amulet that had once been Savos’s, before going to the silk tunic, never breaking eye contact.

“Always clothes between us.”  He said as his fingers travelled down to her nipple, circling it through the material before flattening his hand onto her breast.  “I like this necklace.”  He said, his fingers returning travelling up to the pendant.

“It was Savos’s.”  Saadia said softly. 

Vilkas knew that this was not a topic for tonight, so he quickly changed the topic.

“Now let’s find you a lover for the night.”  He whispered.  They both looked out across the room, his hand still on her breast, her hand still on his cock.  “What are you in the mood for?  A man, a woman, or other?” 

“Man.”  Saadia answered, “I’m in the mood for a man with a nice cock.” 

“What about him?”  Vilkas said pointing out a golden-haired Imperial man of moderate build. 

“I’m not sure he can handle me.”  Saadia answered with a laugh.  Her laugh felt slowed down and loose, and she sighed happily. 

“You want a bigger man.”  Vilkas knew.  She wanted a man that was physically more like him in size.  “What about him?”  He pointed out a Nord man with red-brown hair and a big imposing attitude, he was well-muscled and Vilkas had already had sex with him, so he knew he was good at his job.

“I like him.” 

“His name’s Kjel.”  Vilkas said, “He’s very good at anticipating what you’ll want.”

“You’ve fucked him?”  Saadia asked and Vilkas nodded as he motioned for Kjel to join them.  “I love that you fuck men.”

“I love that I fuck men.”  Vilkas answered as Kjel approached them, a lustful smile on his face.

“Master Vilkas.”  He said, his eyes taking them in, “I would be very glad to be at your service tonight.”  He turned his attention to Saadia, “And at yours, mistress Saadia.” 

“I like you a lot.”  Saadia said, her eyes falling down his mostly naked body.  He gave her a smutty grin. 

“Good.”  He said and pulled Saadia up by the hand, pulling her to him.  Saadia kissed his lips and felt an intense pleasure go through her body; no doubt the smoke at work.  His tongue swirled slowly around hers with a deep passion that made her kunte ache. 

Vilkas watched as Kjel’s hands went down Saadia’s back to her arse, and she groaned as he manhandled her, turning her around so her back was pressed into his chest.  He looked over her shoulder to Vilkas, his hands running up Saadia’s stomach, one over her tunic, the other under it. 

“What’s your fancy tonight Master Vilkas?”  He asked as one of his hands went down between Saadia’s thighs.  Kjel had already figured out what Saadia wanted; she wasn’t exactly hiding it.  But Vilkas was being harder to read tonight.  Kjel reached out a hand to Vilkas, wanting to make it a threesome. 

Vilkas held up a hand, shaking his head.

“I’m in the mood to watch tonight.”  He answered, going against every wish in his body to join in, “If the mistress allows it?”  Vilkas asked Saadia, their eyes meeting.  Saadia found it incredibly arousing to have Kjel rubbing her kunte through her skirt, the other hand on her breast, while her and Vilkas flirted. 

“Would a mistress ever be involved in such a scandalous scenario?”  She asked.

“I don’t know, would she?”  Vilkas asked, wanting to get her consent to watch.

“Would she dare to tell the master what to do?”  She asked with a sultry look as Kjel started to kiss her neck, making her groan again.

“Always.”  Vilkas answered, his eyes ablaze with desire. 

“I hope that’s how the master likes it.”  Saadia teased.

“He likes it all ways… but tonight… he wants to watch.”  Vilkas answered. 

“You’re such a pervert.”  She groaned as Kjel pulled aside her skirt, understanding his role in this, and slipped his finger between her labia to find her clit ready for attention. 

“I like to think so.”  Vilkas answered, fighting to stop his eyes from dropping to her kunte; he wanted to maintain eye contact. 

“What do you want to watch me do?”  She said as she bent down, leaning over the table. 

“Cum.  A lot.”  He could see Kjel lifting up her skirt from behind, pushing her gently more forward onto the table. 

“And what about you?”

“You decide whether I cum or not.”  Vilkas answered with a lustful tone.

“Then you decide how I get fucked.”  Saadia answered. 

“Is that the game we’re playing?”

“It is.”  Saadia answered as Kjel rubbed his hands along her bare arse.

“I like this game.”  He whispered.

“And if you’re seeing me cum, it’s only fair that I see you cum.”  Saadia answered.  “When you cum; we’re done here.” 

“Alright.”  Vilkas answered.  “Did you hear the rules of the game Kjel?”

“I did.”  He answered.  “So what do you want me to do to her master Vilkas?”  He asked. 

“You do your thing, and I’ll tell you when I want you to change it.”  Vilkas answered. 

“Good.”  Kjel said with a lusty grin and instantly dived in to eating Saadia’s arsehole and kunte.  Saadia groaned loudly and Vilkas held out the smoke pipe to her.  She sucked in the smoke while he held the pipe and blew the smoke out slowly into his face, Vilkas breathing it in.  He took another long drag on the pipe as Saadia reached over the table and put her hands on both of his thighs, again putting a hand on his cock through his leather pants.  He slowly blew his smoke out and she breathed it in while Kjel masterfully licked along her crack, his fingers finding sensitive places inside of her that made her eyes roll back in her head and a long slow groan crawl out on her throat.  Vilkas put his hand on her throat and felt the vibration of her groan of pleasure.  She put her hand over his and squeezed it gently, her other hand gripping at his cock.  She forced herself to look into his eyes, even though the pleasure was making her want to close her eyes.  And then Kjel pressed his fingers higher, deeper and licked her clit with the flat of his tongue, and a shudder of orgasm began deep in her kunte, spreading out through her body.  Her hand tightening over Vilkas’s and he groaned in appreciation at the sounds she made as she came loudly, his hand tightening slightly on her throat. 

“Fuck her.”  Vilkas said as soon as her orgasm started to subside, “Now.” 

“With pleasure.”  Kjel answered and pulled his cock out of his pants while Vilkas gave Saadia another drag of smoke, his hand dropping from her throat to stroke her hair, when she put her hand back on his thigh. 

She groaned deeply as Kjel slid into her and Vilkas’s eyes narrowed with a deep aching desire.

“I want to see you…”  Saadia said through her groans, her fingers finding the laces to his pants.  She had to stop as another orgasm rippled through her, her head dropping to the side to rest in Vilkas’s hand.  And Vilkas allowed himself to touch her jawline, her cheek for the first time, his fingers gently taking in every millimetre of her beautiful face.  She turned her head and licked the tip of his finger, he groaned and felt her tugging at his pants again, her body moving rhythmically as Kjel started to thrust into her harder.  She sucked his finger, their eyes locked on each other’s, the desire they had for each other completely on display, Vilkas almost feeling like her mouth was on his cock from the way she licked and sucked his finger. 

He took over from her on his laces and had to lift his arse up and partially pull his pants down to get his cock free, his eyes never leaving hers, his hand on her cheek while she sucked his finger. 

As soon as his cock was free, Kjel pulled Saadia up so that Vilkas could see as he pulled her tunic off.  Vilkas watched her breasts bounce as Kjel, his hand around her throat, the other hand pulling her hair, fucked her very hard, her eyes still on Vilkas, even as she came again. 

Vilkas started to slowly stroke his cock; he knew that’s what she wanted to see.  She groaned loudly in delight as soon as he did and Kjel pushed her back down onto the table, her breasts pushing into the table delightfully, her face now just inches from his erect cock.  But she looked up at Vilkas, her mouth open in ecstasy as Kjel reached around her waist and down to her kunte, rubbing her clit as he grinded his cock into her masterfully. 

Vilkas held the smoke for her again and she drew it in, sweet and heady, increasing her pleasure every time she had some, making orgasm even easier; another and then another and another orgasm making her shake and moan loudly, her fingers gripping his thighs, his other hand stroked his cock, their eyes always on each other’s eyes. 

It was incredibly intimate, and she could almost believe it was him fucking her; and the way he looked at her, that aching desire… her kunte got wetter when she thought of how he desired her.

“I want you on top of him.”  Vilkas told her and she nodded.

“I want that too.”  She answered and Kjel, hearing their words pulled Saadia up again, manhandling her expertly, moving her around to increase her pleasure at how easily he moved her, and increase Vilkas’s viewing pleasure; always positioning Saadia in the best angles.  Kjel had guessed right that Saadia would very much enjoy a man strong enough to move her around.  It was his job to guess correctly; and it gave him immense pleasure to do so. 

Kjel laid down on the table and motioned for Saadia to climb on top. 

But first she kissed his thighs, her eyes looking up over Kjel’s body to Vilkas, sitting beyond him, his eyes watching her intently, one hand stroking his cock, the other now cupping his balls. 

Saadia took Kjel’s cock in her hand and started to lick the tip.  Kjel closed his eyes and made a satisfied sound; he rarely got Dibellan Kisses, so he was happy to sit back and take one if one was on offer. 

Vilkas watched her tongue swirl around the head of Kjel’s cock, her hand cupping his balls firmly and he knew her fingers would be stroking them gently.  He heard Kjel moan in appreciation and knew what she was doing felt good; just from looking at it… but Kjel’s reaction heightened his own desire and excitement.  And then she started to push her mouth down his cock and Vilkas groaned as she got Kjel’s cock deeper and deeper into her throat.  Kjel groaned deeply and looked down at what Saadia was doing.

“Fuck… me…”  Kjel whispered as she got his whole quite impressive length in her throat. 

Saadia’s eyes flicked up to Vilkas as she held Kjel’s length in her throat and saw his mouth open in desire, his hand pleasuring himself, his eyes moving from her eyes to her mouth repeatedly.  And then she started to move herself up and down Kjel’s cock rhythmically, her hand pulling his balls perfectly.  Kjel groaned again, his fingers going to her hair to keep it out of the way so that Vilkas could see what she was doing, but also to move her head a little slower; she was going to make him cum if she kept that up.  Vilkas saw Kjel having to slow Saadia down and his deep longing to lay with Saadia increased; so much for her inexperience. 

She stroked Kjel’s cock and licked his balls, sucking them into her mouth and he sighed happily.  He looked up at Vilkas, sitting near his head and they exchanged an appreciative look while Saadia’s eyes were closed, her mouth filled with Kjel’s balls. 

She licked up the length of Kjel’s cock, her eyes again meeting Vilkas’s and then continued to suck Kjel’s cock with real vigour and delight, Kjel moaning deeply.  After several minutes he put his hand on the back of her head to slow her down – he was close again.

“If you were a sub mistress Saadia you’d be in a lot of trouble right now.”  Kjel whispered.

“Not doing as you’re told.”  Vilkas explained immediately; she was supposed to be riding Kjel right now, not sucking his cock. 

Saadia grinned devilishly and crawled her way up Kjel’s body, kissing him as she went, her eyes on Vilkas until the moment she kissed Kjel’s lips.  When she looked back up at Vilkas his eyes were burning with a deep yearning.  She leaned towards him, Kjel gripping at her breasts and sucking on her nipples as her forehead touched Vilkas’s.

“But I want to do what I’m told.”  She whispered, playing the game. 

Vilkas’s eyes looked almost bruised with his craving for her, he held the pipe to her lips and she drew in the smoke, opening her mouth only centimetres from his open mouth, the heavy smoke falling from her mouth into his.

“Then you know what to do.”  He whispered to her, putting the pipe to his mouth, drawing in the smoked and giving it to her before she sat up and slid Kjel’s cock into her kunte, Vilkas’s smoke leaving her mouth as she groaned in pleasure. 

She ground her hips into Kjel’s pelvis, stretching her torso up and running her hands through her hair, while Kjel’s hands travelled from her hips, slowly up her undulating body to her breasts.

“By the Gods.”  Kjel whispered as Saadia slightly tightened her muscles around his cock, her eyes on Vilkas’s eyes.  And then she squeezed her muscles as tightly as she could and Kjel groaned loudly, Vilkas’s eyebrows rising in surprise.   Saadia put her hands on Kjel’s chest, her plump breasts pushing together beautifully; she was fully aware now of what images she was presenting to Vilkas.  She rose herself up and slid herself back down on Kjel’s cock so that Vilkas could see it going in and out of her, flexing her muscles hard every time she pulled up, making Kjel groan loudly every time. 

“I very rarely hear you moan that loudly Kjel.”  Vilkas commented.

“Mistress Saadia has a kunte that could crack a mammoth’s skull.”  He groaned deeply. 

Vilkas’s eyes went from Saadia’s eyes to her mouth, grinning knowingly; she knew exactly what she was doing to Kjel.  His eyes continued down, crawling down her body, seeing her stomach muscles moving with every thrust, he understood she was flexing her entire core group of muscles to tighten up around his cock, and given the muscle mass she had, Vilkas knew what kind of pressure she could exert.  He groaned appreciatively, his eyes continuing down to her kunte, sliding up and down on Kjel’s cock.  She leaned back again, her body undulating with every thrust, her hands caressing her body, her eyes on Vilkas.  She sped up, her fingers going to her clit, orgasms coming easily and loudly.

“Please…” Kjel whispered, “Slow down…” 

“Better focus Kjel.”  Vilkas told him, understanding that he was close to coming.  Saadia gave herself another orgasm, fucking Kjel furiously fast, Kjel, closing his eyes, gripping her hips, focussing carefully.  When she had cum Vilkas motioned for her to come to him and she crawled up Kjel’s body until her kunte was above his mouth, her hands on Vilkas’s shoulders, their faces close, he held the pipe for her and they smoked while Kjel eagerly licked her kunte.

“I want you to see.”  Saadia said as she sat up, leaning back to put her hands on Kjel’s thighs, she watched Vilkas’s eyes drop to her kunte, Kjel pulling her lips apart and expertly licking her clit. 

Saadia was finding that when it came to Vilkas, she was somewhat of an exhibitionist.  And she couldn’t also help but think that if they couldn’t fuck, she wanted him to know what he was missing out on; she wanted him to ache for her the way she ached for him.  She rubbed her kunte along Kjel’s face, loving the way Vilkas licked his lips, his eyes glued to her kunte. 

“Want to taste it?”  She whispered, teasing him – he wasn’t going to taste her.

“You know I do.”  He answered, his eyes going back to hers as another orgasm shuddered through her body. 

“Don’t you love anal Vilkas?”  She asked, her voice breathy from orgasm.  “Why haven’t you asked this good man to fuck me in the arse?”  Saadia wanted Vilkas to see her having sex in many different ways – to increase his ache.  Kjel began to lick her arsehole, his fingers pulling her cheeks apart hard. 

“It’s coming, woman.”  Vilkas answered motioning for a wait-person to come to him without taking his eyes off Saadia.  “Do what you want Kjel.”  Vilkas said and said something softly to the waiter when he appeared, his eyes still on Saadia as Kjel positioned her on the table on her back.  

From his position, Vilkas could see Saadia stretched out, her back arching as she rolled her head to the side to see him.  She stretched her hand out to him and he laced his fingers through hers and Kjel stood at the edge of the table and grabbed her by the thighs, her legs over his shoulders as he pulled her closer and slid into her with ease.  Kjel ran his hands up her legs as Saadia groaned, wishing her head was up near Vilkas’s lap, instead of her body side on like this; then she realised what a good view of her body Vilkas had like this.  She felt incredibly desirable and sexy as she ran her other hand over her body, her eyes telling Vilkas that she wished it was his hand on her.  Kjel pulled her shoes off and ran his fingers over the bottom of her foot.  She laughed and scrunched up her foot.

“Ticklish.”  She said, looking down at Kjel. 

“You know what to do Kjel.”  Vilkas said and Kjel started to lick and suck her toes.  Saadia laughed and groaned at the same time, Kjel’s hand firmly holding her foot in place.  She squeezed Vilkas’s hand, her other hand going over her eyes as she squealed with ticklishness. 

She didn’t notice the waitress returning with lubricant and another wench; a dark haired Breton man with deep brown eyes and a similar body to Kjel.  Vilkas didn’t know this man, but he approved of his looks and held a hand up to Kjel for him to stop.  Saadia opened her eyes to look at Vilkas but he nodded towards the second wench standing near her head.  Saadia looked up and saw a very handsome man looking down at her. 

“My name is Berend.”  He said, looking into Saadia’s eyes, “And I am very keen to serve you tonight mistress Saadia.” 

“Oh…”  She said and flicked her eyes to Vilkas, a dirty grin coming to her lips as she looked back up at Berend.  He bent over and kissed her passionately, his hands expertly caressing her body, Saadia groaning happily. 

As soon as Berend stopped kissing Saadia for a moment, Kjel withdrew and pulled Saadia up, he kissed her, grabbing her arse roughly and pulling her cheeks apart, Berend going to his knees to lick her arsehole. 

Vilkas had been close to coming for some time, but he held off, wanting her to have as much pleasure as possible.

After a few minutes of very enthusiastic arsehole licking and fingering from Berend, Saadia looking over her shoulder to Vilkas in between kisses from Kjel, Berend got onto the table, his feet to the side of Vilkas. 

When Saadia looked to him to see what he wanted he bit his bottom lip and grinned devilishly, holding out the lubricant to Kjel. 

“You know what I want.”  Vilkas said, his eyes on hers. 

Saadia gave him a lustful smirk and then climbed on top of Berend, enjoying the way he instantly guided his cock into her.  Kjel stood back for a moment, letting Vilkas have a good look of Berend’s cock ploughing into Saadia’s kunte, his fingers pulling apart her arse cheeks.  Vilkas could not only hear, from Berend’s loud groan, but could see from the way her kunte clamped around his thick cock, when Saadia flexed her muscles.  He arched an eyebrow, very impressed, and deeply wanting to feel what they felt like…

He saw her letting her muscles relax when he slid in and tightening them when Berend pulled out, gripping his cock the whole way, creating an intensely pleasurable experience by the sounds of Berend’s groans. 

Kjel watched on too, equally impressed by the sight.  He and Vilkas shared an approving look before returning their eyes to look at her kunte doing its magic.  And then Berend put his hand on her hip, wanting to slow her down – he was close.  Kjel chuckled; he knew what she was like. 

Vilkas motioned for Kjel to spank Saadia’s arse and Kjel happily brought his hand down on Saadia’s arse.  She made a surprised sound and looked over her shoulder at Vilkas, who was grinning smuttily. 

“Again.”  He said to Kjel.  This time Saadia’s sound of surprise was more filled with pleasure. 

Kjel smacked her arse again as he started to lube up his cock.  Berend had already started to prepare her arse for penetration, so Saadia felt very ready for her first time at being penetrated by 2 people at the same time. 

After a nod from Vilkas, Kjel knelt on the table, angling himself so that Vilkas could still see, and gently started to press the head of his cock against her arsehole.  Berend slowed down his thrusting and ran his hand up her chest to her throat as she threw her head back, raising up to lean the back of her head on Kjel’s shoulder. 

“Oh Gods…”  She whispered.  The feeling of 2 cocks pushing into her was incredible, and it felt like pleasurable places inside of her were being stimulated from both sides.  She whimpered and gasped as they both started to thrust, slightly off time to each other.  One hand went to Kjel’s arm, the other to Berend’s chest, as she simply tried to hold on; the pleasure was intense.  Kjel ran his hand up her back, her neck, through her hair, and gripped it hard, pulling her head back, while Berend closed his hand on her throat, both of them speeding up, fucking her hard, while she silently screamed in ecstasy, nothing but whimpers escaping her. 

Kjel’s other hand went other hip, gripping it hard, and Berend’s other hand was on her other hip, gripping it equally hard, and her eyes were closed, her body shaking with orgasm, bliss washing over her body, Saadia not even sure if she knew her own name right now. 

Vilkas had to stop stroking his cock; he wasn’t ready for her pleasure to end yet, and she had said when he came, they were done here.  But seeing her like this, in this deep ecstasy was beyond arousing for him.  He watched, his mouth open, his eyes fiery.  He was glad that he played some part in giving her this bliss… but he wanted more than this.  He’d give a lot to be either one of these men, their cocks deep inside of her, giving her this pleasure, feeling her...  Kjel started to kiss behind her ear… tasting her.  Vilkas groaned and started to slowly stroke his cock again. 

When Kjel let go of her hair, Berend letting go of her throat at the same time, she collapsed down onto Berend’s chest, but both men just continued to thrust into her. 

And Vilkas knew that Saadia was exhausted from pleasure; from orgasm.  She was smiling as she groaned loudly, her eyes closed, her head resting on Berend’s chest.  He knew that she was nearly done.  There was just one last thing he wanted. 

She was so beautiful; sweat on her brow, her smiling face blissful and tired, her eyes closed… perfection.  She always was perfect to him, even in her flaws, but now he got to see another side of her.  She, as always, took his breath away.  He could have looked at her like this for ever. 

But he wanted to hold her in bed… and he wanted to cum.  He was aching for release.

“Kjel.”  He said softly and he turned to look at Vilkas.  “My favourite finisher.”  Vilkas said and Kjel nodded.  “Please put her this way.”  He motioned for her face to be near his and Kjel nodded again.

“Of course master Vilkas.”  Kjel said and gently lifted Saadia up, Berend jumping off the table, looking to Kjel for an explanation of the finisher Vilkas wanted.  Kjel said a few soft words to Berend and then laid Saadia gently down onto the table on her back, her head near the edge in front of Vilkas.

She could feel that her hair had fallen of the edge of the table and onto his hand; she could feel the rhythm of his masturbation.  She groaned contently, glad to know he was still getting pleasure. 

Berend slipped his cock into her kunte and Kjel kneeled on the table, leaning over her to lick her clit.  Vilkas always enjoyed penetration and Dibellan kissing at the same time.  Giving or getting.  Kjel had once joked that it was Vilkas’s favourite way to cum; with his cock in someone and his balls and arsehole being licked at the same time.  Vilkas couldn’t disagree. 

Saadia looked up at Vilkas and he leaned forward so he could look into her eyes.  He looked upside down to her, and as devastatingly attractive as ever.  She reached up, her fingers going to his cheek, his lips.  He kissed her fingertips, his hand gently stroking her cheek.  A breathy groan of pleasure escaped her lips.

“Vilkas…”  She whispered his name.  He was getting close now, and hearing her whisper his name in pleasure was almost too much.  “Vilkas.”  She breathed again, her eyes on his, her fingers on his lips.  He let his tongue lick the tip of her finger, barely tasting her skin, but still revelling in the salt of her. 

He started to groan, which to Saadia was the sexiest sound she had ever heard.  She knew he was close and that made her exhausted body sing with pleasure; she hurtled towards another exhilarating orgasm.

They came like that, together, staring into each other’s eyes, her hair hanging off the table, their breaths mingling, the intense intimacy, yearning and deep, unexplored emotions between them growing.  She saw Vilkas’s eye close momentarily, his body shaking, then he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes, his hand savouring the feel of her skin along her jawline, angling his cock away from her hair as much as possible as he came loudly. 

Saadia cried out in complete ecstasy, her eyes staying open and locked on his face, even as her body writhed and shuddered in complete unadulterated pleasure.  She wanted to see every second of his orgasm. 

When it was done, Kjel had Berend withdraw silently, and motioned for a wait-person to come to them.  But Neither Vilkas or Saadia noticed them, they stared into each other’s eyes, both panting, breathless, the rest of the world not existing in this moment of shared bliss and afterglow.  She smiled, her fingers still on his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her face, gently stroking her skin.

“That was…”  She shook her head, “Quite incredible.”  She whispered.

“Indeed.”  He agreed. 

She sat up slowly, and turned to be sitting with her feet on the chair beside Vilkas.  She realised that her skirt was still tied around her waist and laughed, shaking her head. 

“How modest of me.”  She said and thanked Kjel when he handed her her tunic.  Berend handed Vilkas a moist towel to clean up after his ejaculation. 

“Do you need anything else master Vilkas, mistress Saadia?”  Kjel asked.

“What about you?”  Saadia asked, noting his erection; neither he nor Berend had cum in the end.

“I will go and clean up then continue my shift.”  Kjel said, “We don’t cum until the last client of our shift; and then only if they allow it.” 

“They usually do.”  Berend added.

“But I’ll be thinking about you all night mistress Saadia.  Thank you for that.”  He said with a slight bow.  Berend also gave them a slight bow.

“Very enjoyable.”  Berend said with a big grin. 

“Thank you both.”  Vilkas said, “I hope we’ll see you both again.”

“As do I.”  Berend answered.

“You can count on it.” Kjel said. 

They left and Vilkas and Saadia stared at each other for a moment before they both chuckled.  Saadia reached for her wine and noticed some cum in her hair.  Vilkas saw at the same moment that she did and took a deep breath in.

“I am very sorry…”  He said, holding out the towel to her. 

But she pulled his cum out of her hair carefully with her fingers, Vilkas watching silently. 

She looked up at him, the cum on her thumb and forefinger visible. 

“Very sorry.”  He repeated.

Saadia put her finger in her mouth and Vilkas’s breath caught as she closed her eyes, savouring the taste of him.  He saw her tongue gently lick at her finger tip, her finger gently pulling on her bottom lip as she pulled her finger out of her mouth, her eyes opening slowly.  She licked her lips and then put the tip of her thumb into her mouth while she looked in his eyes. 

“I’m not.”  She said, the look in her eyes told him that the sex had done little to quench her thirst for him. 

“That’s not fair; I didn’t get to taste you.”  He said breathlessly.  He watched, trying not to hold his breath as she parted her thighs, her fingers sliding between her labia.  He leaned back in his chair so he could better see as she slid a finger in her wet kunte and pulled it out, glistening. 

Vilkas felt his mouth watering.  He leaned forward, his eyes on her fingers, his mouth open.  But she grabbed his face with her dry hand, her thumb digging into one cheek, her fingers digging into his other cheek, stopping him from getting to her fingers.  She held her wet fingers just out of reach.  The smell was intoxicating and he moaned lustfully, his cock throbbing again.  And she could see that his hunger for her had not been sated by his orgasm. 

She ran her wet finger, covered with her juices, along his bottom lip and he closed his eyes, breathing her in.  As she ran her finger along his top lip, he licked her finger and she let him suck her finger into his mouth, groaning hungrily, revelling in the taste of her.  She withdrew her finger and let his face go, watching him lick his lips, savouring her flavour. 

“I have to have you.”  His voice was raw with desire. 

“Then have me…”  She said commandingly, “I want you…”  Her voice was filled with her craving for him. 

“Perhaps.”  He whispered, trying to get himself under control.  “Perhaps if…”  He shook his head… He had just been about to tell her they could fuck if only she’d end her relationship with his brother.  He looked away, ashamed of his thoughts, but almost instantly his eyes came back to her face. 

“Perhaps if?”  She asked.

“Just perhaps.”  He answered.  “If all the stars align.”  He laughed shakily. 

She nodded slowly and put her tunic back on. 

“You know, I can’t decide if this was going too far, playing with fire or figuring out creative ways around our limits.”  She said and took a sip of her wine.  The cups had been carefully put aside by Kjel during the sex, and returned to the table at the end of it without a word.

“Probably all three.”  Vilkas said, looking down at his still hard cock.  “But honestly?”  He looked back up at her, “I don’t care…”

“I’ll ask you if you still don’t care the next time you see Farkas.”  She said and he groaned.

“Good point…”  He conceded, “but right now… I don’t care.”

“Me either.”  She told him. 

“So that’s what you look like in orgasm.”  He said.  “Not entirely like when you take a Dragon’s soul.”  He said, thinking back to that day. 

“I did say you’d have to give me an orgasm to see what it looked like.”  She said, “And as far as I’m concerned, you just did… many times.” 

“Not in the way I want to.”  He answered, “But I very much enjoyed watching you cum.”  He said, the lust in his eyes was breathtaking.  “I don’t know what you were worried about… you didn’t look inexperienced to me.”

“No?”  She asked, surprised.  Farkas had said she was a quick learner, but she didn’t think she was that quick of a learner. 

“No…”  He answered, “the way you give Dibellan kisses is…”  He paused, going through a dozen lustful words in his head.  “Inspired.”  He said in the end.  “You nearly made Kjel cum from it.  And that’s saying something.”  He had seen Kjel cum when he had not intended to exactly once.  And Vilkas had been the one to do it to him.  “And the way you flex your kunte… impressive… to say the least.” 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you in action.”

“Next time.”  Vilkas said.

“Next time.”  She agreed, both of them unsure if they should agree to a next time.  Both of them wondering how far was too far.  “We should get back to the inn.”  She said, slipping from the table and picking her shoes and coat up.  She decided to carry them back. 

But as soon as she got outside the chilly Skyrim nights got to her and she put them on.

She laced her arm through his and they walked in comfortable silence, both of them smiling, lost in their own thoughts and memories of what had just happened. 

When they got back to the inn, Saadia took her clothes off silently, her eyes on Vilkas as he removed his clothes.  Without a word, it was agreed that they would just sleep naked together. 

She got into the bed, and he laid beside her, both of them staring back up into the darkness. 

But this time, they both fell asleep. 

 

***

 

She was warm, and comfortable, and she knew she was safe. 

And he smelled good. 

It felt like some half-dreamed promise – a place where there were no quests to do, no Dragons to slay, no people to save.  There was peace, and she could be still. 

Half asleep and not even half awake, Saadia nestled into this place, and his arm tightened around her waist.  Her head rested comfortably on his other arm.

“I could stay here forever.”  Saadia mumbled and he moved in even closer to her, his mouth going to the place her shoulder curved into her neck, his lips grazing along her skin, sending shivers through her. 

She could feel his erection pressed against her arse and back, and it felt glorious somehow.  Sex was some sort of blessing from the Gods that they hadn’t bothered to tell her they’d given her… it was more than magical.  The feel of desire and being desired, the warmth of kisses, hands on her skin…

She heard him sigh, obviously slowly waking up as she was, his hand moving up her stomach slightly, his breath on her neck, his hips moved slightly and she returned the movement, grinding her arse into him slightly. 

Happy, appreciative sounds of delight came from both of them as they gently moved against each other.

Saadia opened her eyes slowly, moving her head so that his mouth could better reach her neck, her hand going to his, where it laid on the bed, in her field of vision, the fingers gently curving, wanting to touch her. 

“Say that again.”  He mumbled, still half asleep. 

“I could stay here forever.”  Saadia said, snuggling into his arms, her other hand going to his hand on her stomach and pulling his arm around her tighter.  She pulled his other hand up so that it crossed over her chest, his fingers caressing her clavicle and shoulder softly. 

“I’d like that too.”  He said, his eyes still closed, but he was mostly awake now. 

She turned around in his arms, Vilkas holding her close, their legs tangling when she finally faced him, her eyes on his sleepy, smiling face.  She stroked his hair from his face to look at him better.  His one arm was still under her head, wrapped around her shoulders, his other arm over her waist across her lower back, holding her close, his erection pressing into her stomach.

“You’re so beautiful.”  She told him and his smile broadened, his eyes opening slowly. 

“You know how I try to keep up with you in all things.”  He answered softly.  And when he saw the look of disbelief in her eyes, he gently stroked her cheek, wanting his fingertips to tell her that he spoke the truth; she was beautiful too. 

She stared into his eyes, and felt like she was on the verge of something, a great discovery perhaps… or perhaps she would push too far and topple off the edge, falling… falling into what?

She lowered her eyes. 

It was too much. 

The core of her was bubbling and soaring and she was terrified of this odd sensation; something that was almost reminiscent of a memory she may have never had, from a life she never lived. 

She started to understand that even if she wanted to untangle this mess at the core of her, it was too hopelessly blocked up with so many things…she didn’t know how… how to feel whatever this was, how to untangle it all, how to… to be. 

She looked back up into his eyes and saw things she didn’t understand; things she’d never seen before.  A whole world beyond this tangled mess. 

He wasn’t sure what journey it was that she was going through, but he could see it was difficult.  He didn’t even dare to speculate what she might be thinking or feeling. 

He took a moment to savour her eyes returning to his, his fingers on the smooth beauty of her jawline, her cheek, and sighed silently. 

“I should probably stop touching your face.”  He said, already feeling a deep pain of loss, “It’s too intimate.” 

“You don’t think we’re already past that?”  She asked.

“Perhaps.”  He admitted, “But at what point does this become too emotional for you?”  He asked honestly, his thumb coming to the corner of her mouth, gently tracing the very bottom of her lip, ever so slightly.

“When we have to start talking about it instead of just doing what we want.”  She answered. 

“So what you’re saying is, just do… don’t talk about it?”  He asked and she nodded, her hand travelling up from his hip to his chest.

“Just do it.”  She reiterated.  But she lowered her eyes and gently started to separate from him before he had chance to wonder if she meant to do something right now.  “I have to pee.”  She said and gave him a slight grin.  She grabbed a tunic that came down to mid-thigh, and headed downstairs to the outhouse. 

Vilkas rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, his mind a riot with thoughts and feelings and problems… and Farkas. 

He decided to not morosely revel in the misery he could so easily create in this moment, and instead got up and pulled on a tunic so he could head to the outhouse too. 

When he returned, Saadia was sitting reading the daily notices put out by the guards; the inn had several flyers so that all their guests could keep up to date on the affairs of Solitude. 

“So, Whiterun today?”  He asked, almost reluctantly; he’d been enjoying their time together. 

“Not yet.”  She said and looked up at him.  “I’ve got this invitation to a museum opening… want to come with me?”  She gave him a small, almost nervous smile. 

“I’d love to.”  He said instantly.  “What sort of museum?” 

“I have no idea,” she shrugged, “but I know how you like to know stuff, especially historical stuff… so – museum.”  She said and then cleared her throat, looking back down at the notices. 

Vilkas felt oddly moved by her thoughtfulness; a feeling he was not that familiar with.  His brother was very thoughtful in regards to books for Vilkas.  But this was different and he didn’t know how to put that difference into thoughts or words.  It was a feeling.  

“Thank you.”  He said in a soft voice.  “I ordered breakfast to the room; shall we go after that?” 

“Yeah.”  Saadia answered, “It’s in Dawnstar.  Where’s Dawnstar?”

“Oh… it’s… far away.”  He said, his spirits dropping, “Probably too far.”

“Why?”

“It’ll take at least 6 hours to get there.”

“So?”  She asked with a shrug.  “But I vote carriage.  I don’t fancy 6 hours in the rain on Agathe.” 

“It takes even longer by carriage…”

“I want to go, don’t you?”  She said with a shrug. 

“Carriage it is.”  He said, his spirits rising again.  “Although I can’t imagine what kind of museum Dawnstar could possibly have…”  He said scrunching his face up in thought. 

She grinned at him; he was enjoying this already. 

After breakfast they walked down to the stables in the drizzling rain, her arm through his as usual, the conversation flowing easily; Vilkas keen to guess what kind of museum it was; Saadia creating wild possibilities while he thought of far more likely possibilities.

“Yes, it’s probably a museum of the town’s history?”  He said, thinking this conversation now over.

“Or it’s a museum of different kinds of beards worn by Ysmir.”  Saadia answered.  “They’ll have to get my beard in there.”  She laughed.  She in fact, did not have a beard.  He chuckled. 

“Or perhaps a museum about the different kind of metals they find in the mines out there?”  He considered this to be the second most likely possibility.

“Or it’s a museum of every fart a Septim ever did, caught in different coloured jars.”  Saadia delighted in the looks he was giving her. 

He rolled his eyes at her, trying not to laugh. 

They got to the carriage.  Saadia payed the fare and they jumped in the back.

“I thought it’d have a roof.”  Saadia said as she pulled her cloak around her, hiding her armour; she was chilly in this rain, and she didn’t have her helmet on; she didn’t wear that in towns and cities.  Her hair was wet and stuck to her head, just like Vilkas’s.

“Then how would we see the view.”  He asked, running his fingers through his hair, trying to get it off his face, to stop it from dripping in his eyes and down the back of his armour. 

“I could probably survive that.”  Saadia said looking up at the rain and sat down opposite him.  “Even though I do love the scenery in Skyrim.” 

A group of 3 teenaged lads got onto the carriage and a young woman with a baby, wrapped up tightly. 

And with that, the carriage was full and they headed off.  The carriage swaying gently with the feel of horses’ canter.  Sadia looked around, strangely enchanted by this mode of transport.

Vilkas noted that the teenaged lad sitting next to Saadia had made sure that the entire length of his thigh was touching hers, while the teenaged lad next to Vilkas had left a respectable distance. 

Vilkas looked up at Saadia who was wringing out her hair and looking at the horses.  She hadn’t noticed yet, and he knew that when she did, she’d put the lad in his place.  He was trying to create a physical intimacy without her consent, only her armour was making her not fully aware of the situation.  Had she been wearing pants and a tunic, the contact would be unmissable. 

Vilkas narrowed his eyes at the young man and cleared his throat slightly.  All three lads looked to him; they were hyper-aware of the warrior on the carriage.  A Companion!  The Companions were respected and revered across all of Skyrim.  Children, particularly lads, grew up hero-worshipping them, wanting to apply at Jorrvaskr to be a mighty warrior – to prove their manhood, their strength and courage.  The tales and victories of the Companions were legendary.  Yes, the 3 lads were very aware of Vilkas’s presence; the insignia on his armour was clear and visible.  But Saadia wore her Arch-Mages robes over the top of her armour for warmth; the blood of her Redguard half didn’t always agree with the cold weather in Skyrim. 

Vilkas made eye contact with the lad invading Saadia’s personal space and motioned with his finger for him to move over, once.

The lad went red in the face; caught.  He scooted over slightly and looked down, his face burning.  Vilkas felt no pity for the youth; better he feel embarrassed now and remember the burn of this, than ever do that to another person.  Because one liberty taken leads to another until you have a rape on your hands. 

When Saadia turned to look at who was on the carriage with them, the youth was looking at his hands, sitting a respectful distance from her.  She took in the three lads and the anxious mother, trying to shield her baby from the rain. 

She reached into her satchel and pulled out the green coat she’d gotten from Radiant Raiment.

“This might help.”  She said to the young mother.  The woman looked up and saw Saadia properly for the first time.

“Dragonborn…”  She breathed in awe.  “Ye are as kind as they say.”  She whispered, taking the coat in awe, “Thank ye.”  She said and carefully draped it over her shoulder and tented it over the squirming baby. 

“It’s nothing.”  Saadia said, feeling embarrassed.  Vilkas hid a smile and looked away, letting Saadia have a moment to compose herself. 

The three lads were staring at Saadia now, the one sitting next to her had his mouth open in awe.  The other lads tyring to silently egg him on to move closer to her again.  He looked up at Vilkas and then surreptitiously shook his head at his friends. 

“Where are you travelling to?”  One of the other lads asked Saadia, blurting the words out in obvious rush of bravado. 

“Dawnstar.”  Saadia answered.

“What for?”  He asked.  “There’s nothing out there.” 

“Well they have a museum of the world’s finest collection of Dragon earwax.”  She answered and Vilkas chuckled while the three lads stared at her.

“Makes sense.”  One of them said.  “You’re the Dragonborn… you have to know everything about Dragons.” 

“Yes I do.”  Saadia answered with a straight face while Vilkas leaned his arm on the carriage so he could subtly put his hand over his mouth to hide his amusement.

“I bet you’ve killed thousands of Dragons.”  The first lad said in obvious awe.

“Not quite so many.”  She answered.  “But almost.”

“You’re the one that rescued my sister from vampires.”  The mother said softly. 

“Is she doing well?”  Saadia asked.  She remembered that young woman; she had been in the cave system where the shrine to Clavicus Vile had been. 

“Thanks to ye she is well and she is being courted by a nice lass in Windhelm.”  The mother replied with a happy smile.

“I am so glad to hear that.”  Saadia answered. 

“That’s how I remember the Dragonborn.  She who what saved my sister’s life, when she didn’t have to.”  The mother said astutely, “Ye could’ve let her die.  Save the potions for yourself… save yourself the time.  But ye didn’t.  Ye saved her.”  The mother was quite choked up, “I don’t know how me and my sister can ever repay ye.” 

“You don’t have to.”  Saadia felt a little emotional too.  “Just go forward, living your lives and being happy and good to everyone around you… unless they’re trying to kill you.”  She ended on a quip and the three lads gave her rapt expressions while the mother grinned happily.

“Thank ye miss Dragonborn.”  She said.

“Oh, it’s just Saadia.”  Saadia answered, and Vilkas had to hide his mouth again when the other passengers all gawked at her with surprise.

“You’d let peasants like us use your name?”  The lad sitting next to her asked in a stunned squeak.

“Why wouldn’t I?”  Saadia was equally surprised by their reactions as they were by her actions. 

“Well… because…”  The lad sitting beside her couldn’t even answer he as so confused that she didn’t understand that her place was so far above them. 

But Saadia gently put a hand on his.

“My name is Saadia.”  She said gently.  The lad’s body jolted, as he took a sharp breath in and held it, his eyes going to her hand on his.  Vilkas nearly laughed and cleared his throat to cover it.  The lad looked like he’d cum in his britches.  “Alright?”  She asked.

“Yes miss.”  His breath rushed out, his whole body tense.  She let go of his hand and went to look at Vilkas but the lad scooted closer to her.  She gave him an unimpressed look and he instantly scooted back to his original place. 

She looked up at Vilkas, his eyes on her, his hand casually over his mouth, leaning on the carriage, clearly highly amused. 

She looked back to the lads and they were all staring at her with intense concentration.  The mother was singing softly to her baby.

“And this is my good friend Vilkas.”  She added. 

“Hail Companion!”  The lads all said, nervous but excited to be introduced to a Companion. 

“What are your names?”  Saadia asked them.

The lads were named Heinrik, Snafur and the lad sitting next to her was Styrid.  The mother’s name was Sorrida.

“And what’s her name?”  Saadia asked, nodding towards where the baby would be in her arms, under the coat.

“I don’t know miss Saadia… it’s a tradition in my family that the father names the first child ye have… but he died afore she were born.”  Sorrida looked down, still grief struck.  “Bandits attacked the farm we worked on.” 

“I’m so sorry.”  Saadia said softly.  “Where were the bandits holed up, do you know?”

“Oh yeah, we all know the Blackblood Marauders.”  Sorrida answered, “Last I heard they was hiding in Broken Oar Grotto.” 

“I will see them dead.”  Saadia answered simply.

“Thank ye miss Saadia.”  Sorrida said with real gratitude.  Everyone knew that the Dragonborn killed bandits and everyone would be grateful to get rid of these ones.

“May I name your child?”  Vilkas asked and Sorrida looked like she might cry.  She took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Yes.”  She said, nodding happily.  “Please.”  And then a tear leaked from her eye.  “Maybe she’s destined for the greatness of the Companions?” 

“Maybe.”  Vilkas answered.  “May I see her?”  He asked and Sorrida opened the coat.

“Would you like to hold her Companion?”  She asked, holding out the squirming baby, clearly only a day or two old at most.

Vilkas got up and leaned over to take the small baby into his arms.  He sat down, looking at the child thoughtfully.  Saadia watched him, curious about what name he’d come up with.  She couldn’t think of one right now… she didn’t know how parents ever managed to name their kids.  She didn’t know how anyone could hold a squirming baby.  She’d probably drop it.  But Vilkas’s big arms easily held the baby, his other hand coming up to gently stroke her head, a small smile on his face as he looked down at her. 

“What’s your name, little one?”  He asked her softly.  And then as if the child or the Gods themselves had answered, Vilkas spoke.  “Lyneke.”

Saadia saw Sorrida put her hand’s over her mouth, tears in her eyes.  But Vilkas was still looking at the baby.

“That’s my husband’s sister’s name…”  Sorrida whispered.  “I’m visiting her today… it’s a perfect name for my girl.”  Sorrida said tearfully.  Vilkas looked up at her.

“The God’s must have guided me.”  He answered and Sorrida nodded.  Vilkas looked up at Saadia, “Want to hold her?”  He asked and she pulled a face.  “It’s easy.”  He told her, amused by her response.    

“No…”  Saadia said shaking her head.  “But I hope the Gods bless her.”  She said and Sorrida was very happy for Saadia to have blessed her baby so.  “And if I hold her, it won’t be a blessing; I’ll end up dropping her!” 

Vilkas chuckled and handed the baby back to Sorrida. 

The drizzle had eased off for now, but the day remained grey and overcast. 

“Good time to feed her, hope no one minds?”  Sorrida asked softly.

“Of course not.”  Vilkas answered. 

“They kicked me out of the Temple in Solitude for feeding her there.”  Sorrida said and Saadia took in the amount of bags she had with her; the woman was clearly homeless.  She obviously hadn’t been earning enough money without her husband’s income.  Saadia looked up at Vilkas and saw that his eyes were on the bags too.  But the young mother simply worked on freeing her breast, not noticing that Saadia and Vilkas had figured out her story. 

“I think I’ll have a word with the priests and priestesses in Solitude.”  Saadia said and Vilkas nodded.

“You don’t have to miss Saadia.”  Sorrida said, amazed Saadia would waste her time speaking up for a nobody like her.  Vilkas narrowed his eyes at the teenaged lads all staring and sniggering at the sight of a breast.  Sorrida obviously noticed but ignored them, focussing on feeding her baby.

“It would be my pleasure.”  Saadia assured her. 

“We’d all be dead if our mothers hadn’t put us to the breast.”  Vilkas said sharply and the 3 lads turned to look at him, Sorrida grateful for Vilkas’s intervention.  “Have some respect.”  He told them.

“Sorry.”  Heinrik said, all three lads red-faced and looking down, agreeing with the apology. 

Saadia gave Vilkas an admiring grin.

They talked on and off until, just under 3 hours later they stopped at their first stop: Dragon Bridge. 

Sorrida started to gather her things, but Vilkas jumped over the side of the carriage and helped her down off the back of the carriage.

“Let me take your bags.”  He asked and she nodded.

“Thank you Companion!”  She said, a little smitten with him.  Vilkas picked up her bags and Saadia nodded at him; she’d keep the carriage here while he got her to her sister-in-law’s house. 

The lads all turned to look at Saadia, now alone in the carriage with them, but Saadia was watching Vilkas. 

And she saw it; what no one else saw.  He slipped what she knew to be his only pouch of gold into Sorrida’s bag.  She would find the gold in a day or 2 and not know for sure who had done this; but she’d suspect it was Vilkas.  With what they had been paid by Falk and found in Wolfskull Cave there had to be at least 1000 gold in that pouch; more than enough to help Sorrida find her feet again.  But Vilkas would take no praise for his actions.  Even though he had left himself with probably no gold, he would not hear, nor want, praise. 

“You do right because it is right.”  Saadia whispered to herself.  And she knew they’d find more gold on their travels and he had plenty of gold back at Jorrvaskr; he’d be fine… But there was still something about giving a stranger every coin he had without her knowing.  She didn’t even notice the lads staring at her, she watched Vilkas all the way up to the door to a farmhouse.  At least it looked like the sister-in-law was welcoming of Sorrida.  She would be alright. 

Vilkas returned and the 2 lads that had been sitting on his bench started to scoot up so that they were sitting opposite Saadia.  Making it look as though their aim was to give Vilkas room.  But really they all wanting to crowd in around Saadia. 

“I think not.”  Vilkas said sourly.  He jumped up onto the back of the carriage and walked back to his seat, making the boys scramble out of his way.  He sat down opposite Saadia as a man called out to the carriage, running up as fast as he could.  He jumped up into the back seat, panting and asked them to hand his gold down to the driver. 

And they were on their way again. 

Styrid whispered to the newcomer that the Dragonborn was on the carriage and the newcomer laughed. 

“Like he’d take poor man’s travel.”  The man said, Vilkas raised an eyebrow at Saadia, the two of them trying not to laugh.  “And who cares anyway.  Fancy fucks like that live for the Empire and their own wealth.  I don’t give a horker’s arse!” 

The lads stared at him in disbelief while Saadia broke out into laughter, Vilkas shaking his head, a grin on his face.

“You’re right!”  Saadia declared.  “Fuck the Dragonborn!”

“Yeah fuck him!”  The man said. 

“The Dragonborn’s a woman.”  Snafur said softly, wanting to be braver. 

“Well fuck!”  The man laughed.  “Well I hope she’s a comely lass; then I can really fuck the Dragonborn!”  He laughed again.  Saadia heard a deeply annoyed sigh from Vilkas.  “But I bet she’s real ugly… all that fighting!”

“So ugly.”  Saadia agreed, “Too thick through the waist.”  Vilkas furrowed his brows at her words. 

“Can’t stand big women.”  The man said, sniffing hard and then spitting off the back of the carriage.  “I like ‘em small enough to throw around, you know!”  He laughed dirtily, the 3 lads staring, while Vilkas eyed him hostilely.  “No offence.”  He said to Saadia when he saw the size of her, “I’m sure someone’ll fuck you one day.”

“I prefer kunte.”  Saadia answered.

“You’d have to.”  He laughed, his eyes going to Vilkas.  “A fucking Companion.”  He shook his head, “You fucking Nords and your proud warrior horker-shit.”  He eyed Vilkas.  “You wouldn’t know a real fight if it shat on you.”  Vilkas said nothing; he simply glared at the man.  “Why don’t you let Bretons into the Companions?”  He asked loudly, “Afraid we’re better at everything?”  He looked like a man who had proven his point, “Or is it a Nord only club?” 

“I’m a Companion.”  Saadia answered, throwing her robe off her shoulder so her insignia showed. 

“You’re just there to give the real fighters a bit o’ kunte, aren’t you?”  He laughed.  “But they better only fuck you by day; they’d lose you at night.”  He laughed. 

Vilkas stood up in anger.  Saadia watching him, his shoulders squared, his eyes focussed on the man, a snarl of disgust on his lips.

“What’s matter Companion?  I’m just telling the truth.  Bitch is black as night!”  He said, laughing. 

“Get off.”  Vilkas said calmly and the man’s laugh stopped. 

He stood up, the carriage making his movements unsteady.  Saadia noted how steady Vilkas was, how he handled the movement with ease. 

“You can’t kick me off a carriage; I paid my fare.”  He said, “You’re not the Jarl.”  Vilkas took the few steps it took to be toe to toe with him.

“Get off or I will make you get off.”  He said in a calm voice.  Saadia looked back to the carriage rider, shaking his head; he knew what was going on but had no intention of slowing down the horses. 

“You’re pissed off because I called that filthy Re-” Vilkas headbutted him, breaking his nose.  He cried out in pain and put his hands to his face, doubling over.  And Vilkas then literally kicked him off the carriage. 

And the carriage simply kept going. 

He returned to his seat in silence and took a cloth out of his satchel, wiping the blood from his armour with disdain.  Saadia had seen him covered in blood and not caring one bit.  But the few drops of that man’s blood on him left him with a look of disgust on his face.  He shoved the cloth back in his satchel, but Saadia already knew he’d put it in the first fire he found. 

The 3 lads were staring at him in awe.  But he did not look at anyone for a moment while he drew his anger under control. 

Saadia leaned forward.

“There’s no point telling you I didn’t need it, is there?”  She asked, grinning.  She couldn’t help but like the way he stuck up for her.  She supposed it might come from her life on Stirk; no one defended her there.  She had to survive in a kill or be-killed fashion. 

“There are some things where that doesn’t matter Dovahkiin.”  He answered softly, “Misogyny and racism can never be met with silence, whether the person it was aimed at can take care of themselves or not.” 

“You’re right.”  She said simply. “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me.  I should have silenced him sooner.”  Vilkas said, a look of disgust still in his eyes. 

“No need for thanks…”  she repeated softly.  “You do what is right because it is right.”  She reached forward and took his hand. 

“And you shouldn’t have to deal with the scum of Nirn.  You have bigger fights, Alduin, the Thalmor…”  Vilkas reminded her.

“You have more important fights too.”  Saadia countered.

“No I don’t.”  He said, “That’s exactly what being a Companion is.  Helping people and acting with honour… Not saving all of Mundus from destruction… I’ll do my job.  You do yours.” 

She squeezed his hand, wishing she could figure out the right words to say to him right now.  Something about how he made her life better… but she was sure she couldn’t find the right words.

“You’re a good man Vilkas.”  She said instead. 

“I know that if I had to choose between being like that old bastard and like you, Companion, I know what I’d choose.”  Snafur agreed softly. 

“I’d rather be like you.”  Styrid agreed, Heinrik also nodded.  “Can I come to Jorrvaskr?”

“It’s not up to us who joins.”  Saadia answered.  “You’d have to speak to Kodlak.” 

“But even if the Companions are not for you, see that you live your life with honour and always give respect where it is due.”  Vilkas told them. 

“How do you know who’s due respect?”  Styrid asked.

“Everyone is due respect, until they prove otherwise.”  Vilkas answered.  “Some people earn more respect, some people lose respect, others still lose it and regain it.  But the starting point is always basic respect and decency for all.” 

“What sort of things make people not deserve respect?”  Snafur asked.

“Well that old bastard gave us a good display.”  Heinrik said.

“Yes, it is their actions.”  Vilkas said, “Being a slave-trader, a thief, an assassin, a bigot, a rapist, a tyrant… these things deserve no respect.” 

“I want to be a man with honour.”  Snafur said, holding his chin up. 

“Then see that you are.”  Vilkas answered.  “Your honour is always in your own 2 hands.” 

“But what if something happens that you can’t control?”  Heinrik persisted.

“Are you not in control of how you respond to things that happen in your life?”  Vilkas asked, “And even if these things that happen, force you to do dishonourable things, and it is not your fault that people were perhaps harmed in some way; it is never too late to make amends and regain your honour.”  He told them.  “You honour is always in your 2 hands.  Act honourably and you will be honourable.” 

Saadia saw how empowered all 3 lads felt by Vilkas’s words.  It was no wonder Kodlak had Vilkas training the whelps the most often.  All of the Circle were great trainers, but Vilkas was inspirational as well. 

“May I ask, Dragonborn… why did you let him talk about you like that?”  Styrid asked. 

“I have enough wars to fight.”  Saadia answered, “He was determined to think what he wanted; why waste my time and energy trying to convince him otherwise?  I owe him no explanation, and none of my time.”  Saadia shrugged, “I care not what he thinks.” 

The lads sat silently for a while, mulling it all over.  Saadia squeezed Vilkas’s hand again and he ran his thumb along the inside of her wrist, his eyes on her fingers, lacing through his. 

Hours past in quiet conversation the rain returning, and the scenery still managing to be breathtaking. 

It took nearly 5 hours to get to the outskirts Morthal, where they stopped for a quick meal and to stretch their legs, saying farewell to the lads who were off to Morthal to look for work; they were going to all the Hold capitals looking for work. 

They were too far out from the town to see it, but the carriage driver had provided food so there was no need to go into the town anyway. 

“How long now?”  Saadia asked, stretching her back. 

“Another 5 hours.”  Vilkas said and Saadia groaned.

“Really?”

“At least.” 

They got back onto the carriage, this time alone, the rain coming in a heavy pattering now. 

“Why so long by carriage?”  She asked, “But only 6 hours on horseback?”

“Horses can go through the swamps; the carriages have to stick to the roads.”  Vilkas answered.  “Sticking to roads always takes a lot longer because they have to go around things like swamps.” 

And they were off again.

They sat next to each other, further away from the carriage driver, touching from shoulder to ankle, still managing to lean in towards each other. 

“Should I stop calling you a bloody Nord?”  She asked suddenly.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just thinking about what that man said and…”  She shook her head, “Am I as bad?”

“It’s one thing to point out things that tend to run true in a race; like Nord stubbornness or distrust of magic… it’s another to hate a whole race of people for those traits, or to put moral judgements on them.  I’m proud to be a bloody stubborn Nord.”  She gave him a grin.

“It’s just on Stirk, my father had wives from every race; he thought all women should belong to him… but he made it clear that Nord men were the superior men, but all men were superior to all women… so amongst us women there were no racial divides or quips… we were all united in our… our situation.”  She said softly.  “It’s strange to have that Breton point out my dark skin because I have Breton sisters, and to them my skin colour never occurred to them; we were all just Shield-maidens.  We weren’t Redguard or Breton or Khajiit… we were Shield-maidens.”

“He stole part of your identity.”  Vilkas answered.

“He stole so much from all of us.”  Saadia answered and Vilkas gently put his hand on hers.  She instantly took his hand.  “And this ugly, nasty part of myself keeps expecting other men to be like him.”  She said, ashamed.

“I think that’s a perfectly normal way to feel.”  Vilkas answered and she looked up at him, surprised.

“But you… and Farkas and Skjor and Kodlak, not to mention all the men at the College...”

“When Kvenel killed you, how long did it take you to stop thinking the next thing was going to be the thing to kill you?”  He asked.

“I still think it.”  Saadia said.

“But it’s been proven time and time again, that it’s not going to be the next thing.”  Vilkas said pointedly.  “You’ve learned a lesson from your father about how men are, how they can be, how they have been in the past across much of Tamriel.  Let it be a lesson that keeps you safe.  Just as Kvenel’s lesson is.” 

Saadia thought about that for a while. 

“Surely it’s not just men that have been like that?”

“No, it’s not just men.  But it’s a sizeable majority – something like 99%.”  Vilkas answered, “I’m not proud of mankind’s past – of the things that have been done to womankind.  But I have a duty to remember it to ensure it never repeats.  And though I hope I have never given you reason to flinch; I could not blame you for flinching away from men… even if you hadn’t been raised on Stirk.” 

“I think, most certainly, that you are the best man I have ever known.”  She said softly and Vilkas felt his heart thump harder.  Those words from her lips made him fill with a pride he usually tried to keep tempered with humbleness and remembrance of the past and what it had to teach.  Every time she gave him any sort of praise it had this effect on him; her good opinion meant more to him than anyone else’s.  She had told him he was the best man she knew more than once – but every time felt like the first time she’d said it.  He took a moment to savour it before replying. 

“You’re the best person I have ever known.”  He returned. 

“High praise given that women are pure and good and never do anything bad.”  She said with a teasing smile. 

“So, you know I have this brother, right?”

“I had heard that.”

“And he… has many lovers.”

“Really?”

“And he very rarely beds the same person more than once.”

“I never knew that.”  Saadia said with an impish grin; of course she knew that!

“Most people accept that about him fairly easily.  But there was this one woman, Grekke, who did not accept that.”  Vilkas said it in a tone that suggested she did not take Farkas’s bed habits well at all.

“I have a feeling I’m about to hear a tale to disprove my theory that all women are perfect.”  Saadia said with a grin.

“Well tales like this are not nearly as common as tales that involve men doing things like this… but it does happen.”  Vilkas noted.

“What did she do?”

“She harassed him and followed him around for a bit and he was very kind to her with the rejection.”  Vilkas said, “But she was having none of that; she gave him a love potion.” 

“Oh?”

“He broke 4 of my ribs when I tried to stop him from going to Riften to marry her!”  Vilkas laughed.  “People under the influence of love potions get very violent if you try to stop them from being with the person they’ve fixated on because of the potion.” 

“By the Gods.”  Saadia said, her mouth open in awe.  “How did you rescue him from the clutches of Grekke?”

“In the end, I convinced him that Grekke wanted to meet him in Arcadia’s Cauldron before going to Riften.”  He said, “Arcadia brewed him an antidote and I convinced him he needed a drink to keep his strength up since he’d be having Dibella’s blessing in just a few hours!”

“Dibella’s blessing?”

“A period of time after the wedding where the married couple do nothing but rut.”  Vilkas answered and Saadia nodded her head chuckling.  “The antidote worked, he was mortified about his behaviour… and a lot more careful about what he drank after that.”

“What happened to Grekke?”  Saadia asked

“Love potions are illegal; any sexual activity under the influence of a love potion is considered to be rape.  Grekke is in jail.”  Vilkas said with a satisfied smile.  “And Arcadia now makes jokes about making love potions far too often!”  He chuckled. 

“It’s good she’s in jail.”  Saadia answered. 

“But that is literally my only ‘evil women’ story.”  Vilkas said and she watched him as he looked up, scouring his memory.  “Yeah, that’s it.  I mean I’ve met women I didn’t like, but that doesn’t make them evil.” 

“Besides necromancers and bandits of course.”  Saadia added and he nodded.

“Of course.”  He conceded. 

They sat in silence for a while, Saadia’s thumb tracing patterns on his palm. 

“What are you thinking about?”  She asked eventually.

“Last night.”  He answered. 

“Me too.”  Saadia said.  “Which bit of last night?”

“All of it…” He said honestly looking at their entwined hands, “But at that moment I was thinking about a bead of sweat that fell down the small of your back… and how I wished I could have licked it from your skin…”  He turned his eyes to her.  “You?”

“Well nothing quite so sexually charged.”  She answered, clearly enjoying his lust for her.  “I was thinking that I’ve never had a man pull my hair before and like it.”

“Oh?”

“The sailors back on Stirk used to love pulling women’s hair… they’d turn me over and mount me from behind and pull my hair and I hated it…”  She shook her head, her eyes distant with memory.  “I’d tell them to stop doing it…”  She paused, deep in thought, “I guess… it just felt like I was an extension of their hand, do you know what I mean?”  She asked him, her eyes returning to here and now, as she looked at his face. 

“I understand.”  He nodded. 

“And I hated that feeling too… of being an extension of their hand…. something to masturbate with.”  She said and he nodded.  “But when Kjel pulled my hair… it was somehow different… I think… I think he was so focussed on me feeling pleasure, that everything he did was about creating different sensations, both physical and mental, that just… would enhance my enjoyment…”  She thought out loud, Vilkas watching her come to her realisations, feeling privileged to be allowed so much insight into her, “So when he pulled my hair… I loved it… it’s the same with all those sorts of rough things… hands on my throat… I used to hate it when the sailors did it…”  She put her hand to her throat, her patterns on his palm stopping and Vilkas knew there were some bad memories there.  “They didn’t really see me as Human... they saw me as a means to an end – the end being their orgasm.”  She put her hand back on his, “But I guess I saw them the same way – but my end was getting off that island… it wasn’t until Kluek – who did see me as a Human… that I actually enjoyed sex.”  She shook her head. 

“Are you saying you regret some of your earlier sexual experiences?”  Vilkas asked gently. 

“In a way… but also no.”  She looked down, her hands holding his so firmly, “I learned a lot about myself, and about men… how they can egg each other on… how they can be respectful at home but travel to other lands and treat those there like objects, not living beings with… their own needs and desires.”  She took a deep breath and gave a short laugh, “Ha - in the case of my father he just does that at home as well…”  She gave a grim shrug, “No… all in all I’d do it all again. But I do wish I’d grown up here.  Imagine having sex for the first time with someone who actually saw you as a Human being, rather than a hole to cum in…”  She said wistfully, the air of sadness in her voice too heavy to mistake. 

“I’m sorry that was your first experience.”

“I’m not…”  She answered, almost as a reflex, “I am, too…”  She added more honestly. 

“Have you had many positive sexual firsts in Skyrim to help contrast with those ones?”  He asked, “To help you heal perhaps?” 

“Heal from what?”  She said, but she didn’t mean for him to answer.  “And yes; I’ve had plenty of excellent firsts here.”  She gave him a smutty grin, “Including last night.” 

“I am so very glad I could be involved in one of your positive sexual firsts.”  Vilkas said honestly.

“More than one!”  She said with a grin.  “But I keep wondering what would have happened last night if I weren’t fucking Farkas.”  She said, “Would you come to my bed then?”

“Don’t ask me that.”  Vilkas’s emotions where a mess when he thought about things like that. 

“Why not?  It’s just hypothetical.”

“He’s my brother.”  Vilkas said, his mouth feeling numb.  “He cares a great deal for you.  And I can’t put my desire over his; not even hypothetically.” 

“So the answer is yes.”  Saadia said softly.

“I’m not answering, I can’t… don’t make me have this conversation…”  He pleaded with her; if she pushed, he’d tell her that yes… yes, he’d be with her if she stopped seeing Farkas.  And he just couldn’t do that to Farkas… but he would.  For her.  “Don’t make me…”  He asked again.

“I understand.”  Saadia answered softly.  “I’m sorry.”  She said her hands squeezing his.  “But you must know it’s difficult on me as well… I do wonder about…”  She shook her head, “I don’t even know!”  She laughed at herself.  “I don’t want things to change.”  She said.  “This is so complicated.” 

“Yes.”  Vilkas agreed. 

There was a moment of silence and then Saadia looked up at him. 

“The way you looked at me when you were coming… I’m going to be thinking about that for a long time.”  She said and a small smile returned to Vilkas’s face. 

“When you pleasure yourself?”

“Oh yes.”  She said and saw the desire in his eyes rise. 

“I can’t get the way you taste out of my mind.”  Vilkas confessed and Saadia leaned in closer, so that their foreheads nearly touched.

“Well if you’re very good Vilkas, I might let you have another taste.” 

“I shouldn’t…”  He whispered, his eyes on hers. 

Saadia had never wanted anyone this much; not being able to have him made every moment between them so meaningful.  She had held hands with other people, but hadn’t noticed every small movement of their fingers like she noticed his.  This was a delicious torture… but also infuriating, and frustrating. 

“Then don’t.”  She answered, her voice dripping with sex.

“Oh, but I want to.”  He answered. 

“Then do.”  She said with a smirk. 

“And what do I have to do to earn it?”  He asked. 

“Take me back to the Banquet Hall.”  She said, “you can taste me every time we’re there…”  She saw hesitation in his eyes, understood his internal struggle.  “It’s up to you.”  She said, trying to tone down the sex in her voice.  “Either way, we’ve got our friendship, right?”

“Yes.”  He said honestly.  “And I need you to know that regardless of all this other stuff, the feelings, the desire… this friendship we share is the most important thing.”  He said and she nodded.

“To me too.”  She agreed, dropping her head onto his shoulder in a friendly manner. 

They sat like that for several minutes, silently watching the scenery go by, the rain growing heavier, making them huddle closer together. 

But after a few hours the driving rain turned to driving sleet, and then to driving snow.  Saadia shivered and Vilkas put his arms around her, keeping her as warm as he could.  But even he was starting to feel the cold; Dawnstar was one of the coldest towns in Skyrim, and when it was blizzarding like this, it was punishingly cold. 

When they finally got to the outskirts of Dawnstar it was already dark, aurora lighting up the sky in green and purple hues, the snow having eased to a slow wafting fall.

“Beautiful.”  Saadia breathed, fog bellowing from her mouth. 

They thanked the carriage driver and jumped off the carriage, stiff and shivering, staying huddled together.

There was a Khajiit caravan set up outside of town and they headed towards the large, welcoming fire. 

“May your beds be warm and your food sweet.”  Said a Khajiit woman, sitting by the fire.

“Thank you.”  Saadia answered through clattering teeth.  “What have you got for sale?”  She asked, aware that they Khajiit were here to do business, not have their fire used by freezing strangers. 

“So many refuse to talk to us.”  The female Khajiit said, “they call us thieves and smugglers.  I am glad to see that you are not such a one.  This Khajiit is Ahkari.”  She introduced herself.  “Warm yourselves first, we will trade in time.”  She said and motioned for another Khajiit to bring them drinks. 

“Thank you.”  Saadia said gratefully

“Have you had trouble with the locals?”  Vilkas asked and the Khajiit all took him in, weighing him; a Nord seeming to care of their troubles.

“The Nords do trouble us.”  Ahkari answered.  “They do not like outsiders in their lands, so we are not allowed to enter the cities.”  Her eyes narrowed, watching Vilkas’s reactions closely.  “When Nords look upon us they see only pickpockets and skooma dealers.  It is most unfair, but we do our best to ignore them.”

“It is unfair.”  Vilkas agreed, “I am truly sorry for the way you are treated in my homeland.” 

“Such pretty words.”  Said another female Khajiit from inside one of the tents.  But Vilkas said nothing to that and warmed skooma spiced with juniper berries was brought to them by a Khajiit in steel armour; every bit the warrior.

“Skooma can be highly addictive.”  Vilkas said softly to her, “and very inebriating.”

“So go easy on it.  Got it.”  Saadia answered.  She took a sip of the skooma; it was deliciously sweet, and the juniper berries added a mild fruity spice undertone. 

“This is very good.”  Vilkas said to the Khajiit.  “Skooma is like mead for Khajiit; not addictive to them.  So them drinking it and giving it to guests isn’t meant to be a drug-dealing activity.  It’s a healthy part of their culture.”  He explained in a soft voice to Saadia.

“I’ve only read about skooma from the books my father had.  Very negative attitude to it.”  She said, “But I’ve learned to not believe a damn thing that’s in any of my father’s books.”

“You should also know that they can hear every word we’re saying, and many Khajiit can smell as well as I can… possibly better.”  He said and Saadia looked around to see all the Khajiit watching.

“Khajiit know much.”  Ahkari said in a knowing voice.  She motioned to the Khajiit in armour and he brought them a delicious gruel to eat, clean rugs were put down for them to sit on near the fire, they were made to feel very welcome, but the warrior Khajiit stayed close; his eyes on them always. 

“I did some trading with a caravan outside of Whiterun.  They had good prices.”  She said as they sat huddled together, facing the fire, eating the delicious food gratefully. 

“Yeah, Belethor’s the true thief.  The way he charges.”  Vilkas answered.

“He’s so sleazy… Have you seen the way Aela deals with him?”  Saadia asked and Vilkas started to laugh.

“Yes!  She’s masterful at dealing with him.”  Vilkas said.  “But no matter what I do he just keeps his prices the same.  I think it’s only women that have any effect on him.”

“That just makes me need a bath.”  Saadia said and shuddered.  “He gives me better prices than most people.”  She added and shuddered again, “Still not as good as he gives Aela…  And I get much better prices from Lucan.”

“Ah yes but Lucan is a good man.”  Vilkas replied.  “He conducts all his business honestly.”

They looked around at the dozen or so Khajiit working the caravan; one of them was chopping wood for the fire, others were checking the weather proofing on the tents, 2 were warriors, the main trader had several helpers, bringing wares out for them to peruse now that they were warm and fed. 

Saadia sold quite a few things, and she also bought a new pair of boots, a doll for Lucia and several gorgeous dresses for her too.  Vilkas bartered the things he’d found on their adventures for books; he had no gold. 

As the night wore on several of the Khajiit began to play tunes on worn and battered instruments, singing in their native tongue about home, more food and even some ale was brought out to them and the male warrior sat with them.

“I am Kharjo, the main guard for the caravan.”  He said to them.  Saadia noted that he didn’t speak in the third person like many Khajiit did.  “Ahkari has said you should stay with us tonight because the inn in Dawnstar is filled with the Imperial legion tonight and there is nowhere else to sleep.”  He said, “and I am to protect you as well as the caravan.”

“That’s so kind.”  Saadia said warmly.

“We know who you are.”  Kharjo said, “Arch-Mage Saadia.  Ahkari’s nephew speaks highly of you.” 

“J’zargo?”  Saadia said with a grin.  “He’s a talented apprentice… although his scrolls need some work.”  She noted and Vilkas raised an eyebrow. 

“You are welcome in our caravan.”  Kharjo said, “We have made a tent for you to share.  And you will be safe tonight even though bandits harass the caravans at every step; the Khajiit usually scare them away.”

“Having trouble with bandits?”  Saadia asked, feeling a quest coming on. 

“A few days ago, we were ambushed, a nuisance really, but many of the marauders had quick fingers.”  Kharjo told them, “One of them stole my moon amulet, given to me by my mother when I was just a cub.  It is my only memory of home in this cold land.”  He lowered his eyes and looked at his paws, flexing his hands so his claws came out and then relaxing them again. 

“We could get it back for you?”  Saadia said and Vilkas couldn’t help but smile at her habit of offering help without asking for a reward. 

“You are kind to offer.”  Kharjo said, “Do you have a map?”  He asked and Saadia produced it for him, “we believe that the bandits are part of a group headquartered here.”  He marked it on her map.  “Be careful.  I miss my amulet, but a life cannot be replaced as easily.”  He told them.

“We’ll look after ourselves.”  Saadia reassured him. 

“You must get out of the wet clothes that lay under your armour.  Give them to Zaynabi and she will make sure the servants get everything dry.”  Kharjo told them and pointed them towards their tent.  “Return for more talk, or sleep.  We shall see.”  He told them and took a sip of his skooma. 

They went to their tent and changed their underclothes, putting their armour back on over the top and took the wet clothes to the Khajiit woman Kharjo had pointed out.  They were tired from their journey, but also full of energy; they hadn’t physically done much of anything today, so they went back to Kharjo, laughing with the other Khajiit. 

“How did you end up here?”  Vilkas asked Kharjo in a lull in the music.

“I was hired to protect the others as we walk the roads of Skyrim.”  He said simply, “It is a thankless task and I would rather be back home in Elsweyr, but I have little choice.  Ahkari freed me from a prison in Cyrodiil, and now I must repay my debt to her.”  He leaned in closer to them, “A word of advice, my friends: do not mix gambling and drink.  Taken together, they will empty your pockets of every septim.” 

Saadia had to remind herself that coins were called septims by most people.  But the conversation was continuing.

“A dangerous job.”  Vilkas answered, “And I will take your advice my friend.” 

“Skyrim is filled with all manner of dangerous beasts.  Wolves, trolls, mammoths and giants would all like to make a meal of us.”  Kharjo said and leaned even closer to them, as if to tell them a great piece of knowledge, “But the Dragons are the most fearsome.  Lucky for us, they don't seem to hunt along the roads.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.”  Saadia answered. 

The music started up again, and Kharjo offered his paw to Saadia.

“Come, so lovely a lady should not be sitting when there is dancing to do!”  He told her.  Saadia looked back to Vilkas and he shrugged with a huge grin on his face. 

The dance reminded her of the way the Reachmen danced; Tolfdir had shown her.  Bouncy, but instead of hands held, this had hands on waists, sometimes even arms around waists while they spun around together, and higher jumps; a very Khajiit thing to do. 

After a while Kharjo pulled her closer and gave her a grin.

“Ah but your friend has long desired to take my place in this dance.”  He said.  “Perhaps next time you come to dance with Khajiit, you will come alone, and we will dance for longer?”

“I’d like that.”  She said and Kharjo released her, and bowed, before holding his paw out to Vilkas. 

“Come, you have seen how it is done now, my friend!”  He challenged and Vilkas laughed, taking his paw and getting up. 

Kharjo grabbed Zaynabi, and 2 other couples also got up to dance as the music played.  They danced, laughing happily, accepting skooma when it was offered and twirled around in a bouncy rhythm, gripping onto each other.  Their heads grew fuzzy with the skooma, and still they danced and laughed, their movements getting loser, their hands freer, their bodies closer. 

“STOP THAT RACKET!”  The guards from Dawnstar had been sent out to silence their music. 

“Hey!”  Saadia was about to tell the guards to leave them alone, but Kharjo stopped her.

“It is late.”  He told her, “Time for sleep.” 

“Oh… alright…”  Saadia answered, her head fuzzy and swimming. 

“Come on, my fighter.”  Vilkas said merrily, his arm already around her waist, he spun her around towards their tent.

“Good night my friends!”  Saadia called over her shoulder, Vilkas giving them a wave as they went into the tent. 

“Humans cannot withstand skooma very well.”  Zaynabi noted and Kharjo gave her a grin of agreement. 

The tents had been arranged around the large fire, open so that they caught the heat, and inside was filled with comfortable cushions and soft pillows and warm blankets.  They fell into the bed together, not taking off their armour and fell asleep with their foreheads touching, their arms wrapped around each other. 


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> keen to read your comments!!

 

When Saadia woke the next morning, Vilkas was not there.  She sat up and looked out of the tent. 

“Your friend is letting out the drink.”  Kharjo told her with a grin, pointing to some bushes.  “You handle skooma better than he.”  He said and she shrugged.

“Thanks.”  She said and headed to the bushes.  When she got there Vilkas was staggering to his feet, wiping his mouth.

“Ugh.”  He groaned.  “I always feel like shit after a night on skooma.”  He complained.  Saadia saw the vomit and gave him a sympathetic rub on the shoulder.  “And I crave it for days until the Beastblood can get it out of my system.  It’s so addictive.”  He sighed. 

“What would happen if you didn’t have the Beastblood?”

“Stay hooked on it, I guess.”  He answered.  “That stuff is brutal on Humans and Argonians though.”  He said, “I’d probably give it up eventually to avoid waking up to this.”  He put a hand on his forehead. 

“Headache?”

“Yeah.”  He answered.  She pulled a healing potion out of her satchel.

“Hopefully this helps.”  She said handing it to him.

“Thanks,” he said and eyed her, “I suppose Kynareth’s Kiss helps with hangovers as well?”  He said, “Or maybe I’m just getting old.” 

“I’m just going to assume it’s the Kiss.”  Saadia answered.  “And I don’t think it’s your advanced years, old man.”  She noted sarcastically, “I’ve never seen you hungover before.” 

“It’s the skooma that does it… and some Argonian drinks do it to me too.”  He shuddered and opened the healing potion.  He drank it down and Saadia saw the marked difference in him; it was helping. 

“Better?”

“Yes.  Thank you.”  he said handing her back the bottle to be refilled by Arcadia. 

They headed back to the fire, still burning brightly, and to a breakfast, provided by the Khajiit, all willing to tease Vilkas, very subtly about his poor skooma tolerance. 

Saadia looked over the frosty town of Dawnstar while they talked.  It was visible in the daylight, sitting pretty on the shores of the bay, snow wisping around in the air, a huge elegant ship docked in the bay.

After a hearty breakfast they reluctantly said goodbye to their Khajiit friends and headed towards town.

“It is always frozen here.”  Vilkas said.  “I don’t mind the cold, no Nord does.  But I still enjoy the summer.”

“The Redguard half of me is finding it very cold here.”  Saadia noted, wrapping her robes around herself. 

They entered the town, people bustling around, everyone looked tired and almost ragged.  Both Saadia and Vilkas noticed it.

“Did we keep them up last night?”  She asked guiltily.

“Maybe it was the legion?”  He asked.  “Jarl Skald is staunchly Stormcloak, so if the legion actually were here last night, it was not with his permission.” 

Their attention was drawn to raised voices and they watched on from a distance, Saadia wondering if they should intervene. 

“Divines’ sake, Skald.  Who do you think we're threatening with our old war wounds?  We're not soldiers, anymore.”  A woman said angrily and Saadia looked to the man she was yelling at.  He was very clearly the Jarl by the look of his clothing.  Saadia had never seen anyone yelling at a Jarl before. 

“Brina, your man Horik is wearing his old Legion armour.”  He retorted scathingly, “What should I make of that?” 

“Very anti-legion…”  Saadia said and Vilkas nodded.

“He's proud of his service, Skald.  The Legion taught us loyalty.  And we're loyal to Dawnstar.”  Brina sounded like she was trying to be reasonable now, but she was clearly sick of hearing this.

“This isn't over.  I catch you sending one letter to General Tullius, I'll have you both executed.”

“Really Skald?”  She asked angrily, “You’d threaten-”

“I've been in charge of Dawnstar for over 35 years!”  He reminded her angrily, “and no Empire is going to take the Jarlship away from this Son of Skyrim.”

“No one’s trying to take away your Jarlship!”  She said through a clenched jaw. 

“Skyrim will not bow to a false king any longer.  Ulfric is the true king.  And The Pale will throw those Imperial backbiters up against the wall when they come for us!”  He declared looking at disgust at the uniform Horik was wearing.

“I would think that a Jarl who cared about his people’s welfare wouldn’t want war to come to his Hold.”  Brina said with narrowed eyes. 

“Dawnstar has a history of being the site of battles that have crippled the fate of the Empire.  I know this will remain true.  The Stormcloaks are destined to win this fight.  Talos is with us, and when you fight under a Divine's blessing, victory is assured!”

“Oh, for the love of the Gods.”  Brina groaned.

“Oh but it’s 8 Gods for you isn’t it Brina?  Not the true 9!”  He accused.

“No it’s 9.”  Brina answered, “I can believe in Talos and support the Empire he built!” 

“No you can’t!”  Skald told her with an almost glee like quality.  “The only reason Dragons are attacking is because Talos is angry with us for turning our backs on him.  As soon as we drive the Empire out of Skyrim, the Dragons will vanish.  Mark my words.  You can’t have both Talos and the Empire.”  He said shaking his head. 

“I don’t know why the Dragons are back Skald, but it isn’t because of the Empire.  I have work to do… don’t you have a Hold to run?”  She asked, walking away before he had chance to reply.

“Let’s avoid him.”  Saadia said, and Vilkas steered her towards the shoreline.   

It was quite pretty and they walked along hand in hand, Saadia enjoying the salty air. 

“Are you sure there’s actually a museum here?”  Vilkas asked, amused by the thought. 

“I got an invitation to go to it.”  Saadia shrugged.

Up ahead, several houses came almost right up to the calm shore, the small bay curving round majestically, the town ending when the bay ended.

Vilkas saw a house with red banners fluttering in the soft wind near the end of town. 

“Those aren’t what I think they are…”  He said coldly, his eyes narrowing.  She gave him a look but his eyes were glued to the house, so she simply decided to continue on; after all the museum was at the end of town somewhere.  So they approached the house in question, only to end up hearing another argument. 

“Your ancestors wouldn't want this, Silus!”  A woman said, almost pleading.    
“Why should I hide from it?  This is my family's legacy!”  Silus retorted, an Imperial man of medium height and build.  He sounded proud, and like he felt as if he finally understood his life’s purpose. 

“It's the past!  Dead oaths on dead lips.  Let it stay there.”  She tried one last time.

“The museum is opening, Madena.”  He answered blithely.

“Ugh.”  She said and turned away.

“They are what I think they are.”  Vilkas said, his jaw clenching.  The woman was heading towards them so Saadia motioned to her, and she came over. 

“Hello friend, I’m Saadia, this is Vilkas.”

“Madena, court wizard.”  She answered, distracted. 

“Are you alright?”  Saadia asked her.  She was a Breton mage with her hooded robes pulled closely around her; she obviously didn’t like the cold. 

“That museum is a mistake.”  She said bitterly.

“I got an invite to it.”  Saadia said, not understanding the way Vilkas was glaring at the banners on the front of the building. 

“I beg you, don't go into Silus's museum.”  She said passionately.

“Um… just take a few steps back in time for me; who’s Silus and… the museum is a mistake, because?”

“Silus is that fool.”  She said nodding towards the Imperial man sitting on a chair on the front veranda of the house with the red banners, “He comes from one of the oldest families in Dawnstar.  They have a complicated history.”  She said those words as if she was understating it by quite a lot.  “Several of his ancestors belonged to the Mythic Dawn, the cult that almost destroyed Tamriel.”

“Oh.”  Now Saadia understood why history loving Vilkas, who knew all about Tamriel’s history, would be glaring at a bunch of red banners; they were the banners of the Mythic Dawn. 

“His family's involvement was only found out well after the crisis had died down, but it still ruined their reputation.  They were outcasts.  And now Silus is back and this museum to the Mythic Dawn is his way of trying to rebuild his family's pride.  It's misguided.”

“To say the least.”  Vilkas said tightly. 

“So tell me more about the Mythic Dawn cult?” 

“Not a student of history I see.  It's for the best.  They're a group that should be forgotten.  The only thing you need to know is that they almost destroyed the world, and they were stopped.  A long time ago.”  She looked back at the museum, “I have to get back to the court.”  She said and walked off. 

“I should have known.”  Saadia sighed.  “It’s a museum in Skyrim!  Of course it can’t be a nice museum that we’d enjoy…”  She groaned.

“Oh come now, give it a chance!”  Vilkas said with a straight face.  They shared a look and burst out laughing. 

“I’m glad that healing potion seems to have really done the trick.”  She said as they continued on to the museum.

“Yeah, I’m not even craving skooma!  If only people knew that this was the way to cure its addiction.”  He said, thinking about all the skooma addicts he knew across Skyrim. 

“I don’t understand why he’d invite me to his museum.  The Oblivion crisis is when the last of the Septim bloodline died, right?”  She asked; the last of Talos’s descendants died because of the Oblivion crisis… except her of course. 

“Yep.”  Vilkas said, “The last Dragonborn before you.  Hundreds of years ago.”

“What does he think I’m going to do in his museum?”  She asked, “Thank him for killing off the Dragonborn bloodline?” 

They got to the bottom of the stairs and the Imperial mage beamed at them as he stood up. 

“And here comes my first visitor!”  He said gleefully, “The Museum of the Mythic Dawn is open, friend!”

“Museum of the Mythic Dawn…”  Vilkas sighed.

“Yes.”  Silus said, not catching Vilkas’s tone.  “My collection of artefacts from a group that toppled an Empire.”

Saadia and Vilkas exchanged a subtle look; Silus seemed so pleased. 

“What was that argument about?”  Saadia asked, always interested in hearing everyone’s points of view.

“Never mind that.”  He waved it off, “Madena is a good woman, but I have my own reasons for opening this museum, and I'm not changing my mind!”  He declared, “I have a collection of artefacts from-”

“The group that toppled an Empire.”  Saadia said at the same time as him, in a decidedly less impressed tone than he was using.

“Their importance to history cannot be forgotten.”  Silus said firmly.  “ Why don't you come in?  You can browse the displays, and we can talk.  I have a job you look perfect for.”

“A job…?”  Saadia narrowed her eyes.

“Let’s talk inside.”  Silus said and went into the museum. 

Saadia looked at Vilkas, who was shaking his head.

“So that explains the invite.”  Saadia sighed.

“Your reputation grows.”  Vilkas agreed.  “I think he’ll want help with something Daedric.  The Mythic Dawn were Mehrunes Dagon worshippers… and why else would he want someone as powerful as you to do this job?”

“Then I have to do it…”  But Saadia saw the look on Vilkas’s face.  “The Gods want me to get the Daedra onside.”  She reminded him and he gave her a grimace.

“Let’s just see what he wants.”  Vilkas returned and they went up the stairs and into the museum. 

They went inside, and saw that one side of the house still had a bed, fireplace and various cupboards, while the other side of the house had several Mythic Dawn banners and 4 locked display cabinets. 

“The tapestries hung here and outside were found in hideouts where members of the Mythic Dawn would meet and plot.”  Silus immediately began to explain.  “The cult's greatest accomplishment was the assassination of the Septim Dynasty and the opening of the Oblivion Gates.”

“Accomplishment.”  Vilkas grumbled under his breath, Saadia holding her tongue. 

“Feel free to look around.”  Silus said excitedly.  “Come talk to me when you're ready to discuss that job I mentioned.”

Vilkas and Saadia looked at the 4 display cases from the doorway.

“Museum.”  Vilkas muttered; the great museums in Solitude and Whiterun had hundreds of artefacts.  Cyrodiil had even better museums, apparently…

Saadia sighed and approached the first display case, Vilkas crossed his arms but decided to join her.  It had two sets of red robes and shoes and matching gloves folded neatly in it; the same robes Silus was wearing. 

“Those robes were worn during the Mythic Dawn's secret meetings, where they plotted to bring the Daedra, Mehrunes Dagon, into Tamriel.”  Silus couldn’t help but explain.  Saadia stared down at the robes.  “Each bolt of yarn used to make the robe was coloured with a dye made from sacrificial blood.”

“Sacrificial blood.”  Vilkas mumbled darkly, his whole body tense. 

Saadia again said nothing but went to the next display case.

“That burned paper is all that remains of the fabled Mysterium Xarxes.  The blasphemous book written by Mehrunes Dagon himself!”  Silus was incredibly excited by their apparent interest in his artefacts, “It's said that Mankar Camoran used the book to open a portal to a Paradise where all his followers would live forever.”

Vilkas sucked his teeth moodily.  And Silus was already leading them on to the third display case, which contained 4 books.

“The commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes were written by the Mythic Dawn cult leader, Mankar Camoran.  He promised a paradise awaited his followers when they died, that they would be reborn by Mehrunes Dagon's side.”  He smiled serenely, as if he believed that such a thing were true. 

Vilkas narrowed his eyes and Saadia realised how useful it was having Vilkas around; she could tell from his level of moodiness how ‘evil’ something was.  Having been raised on Stirk, she was often lacking when it came to knowledge of Tamriel’s history; she wouldn’t have been as wary about this whole thing without Vilkas’s responses.

Saadia turned to look at the last display case.  Vilkas’s expression had moved passed sour now to positively alarmed.  But as was typical with Vilkas, to most observers his expression was completely neutral. 

“Ah, yes.  That scabbard.”  Silus said lovingly, “Notice the insignia?  An Oblivion Gate.  A key symbol of Mehrunes Dagon, the patron Daedra of the Mythic Dawn.”  His fingers caressed the corner of the display case in an obscenely, almost sexual way; slow and tender.  “Did you have any questions about the museum, or would you rather talk business?”

“Let's talk about this job you want done.”  Saadia said, her eyes on Silus’s fingers as they continued to caress the display cabinet. 

“A little history, first.”  He said and Vilkas cleared his throat, clearly repulsed by this man.  “After the Oblivion Crisis, a number of groups cropped up dedicated to wiping out the remnants of the Mythic Dawn.”

“Really?”  Vilkas asked.

“Oh yes.”  Silus responded, not catching his sarcasm.  “One of these groups found Mehrunes' Razor, the artefact of Dagon.  They split it into three fragments and pledged to keep them apart forever.”  He said passionately, “That was almost 150 years ago, and the pieces are still being kept by the descendants of that group.”  He paused for effect, not even noticing the looks Saadia and Vilkas were giving him.  “And they're right here, in Skyrim!”  He exclaimed excitedly. 

“And you want me to get those fragments, don’t you?”  Saadia asked, already knowing the answer. 

“At least two of the owners, Ghunzul and Drascua, are dangerous marauders.”  He said, not daring to answer her question directly.  “And the third owner, Jorgen, I only know he lives in Morthal.”  He wrung his hands slightly, looking very anxious.  And then he turned and picked up a book from his table.  “Here are my notes about them.  I'll gladly pay you for getting the pieces any way you can.  No questions asked.”

“No questions asked.”  Vilkas repeated slowly, deeply unimpressed. 

“Why did you open this museum?”  Saadia asked, her eyes narrowed.  She wanted to know more about this man and his intentions.

“It's no secret that my family were once members of the Mythic Dawn.”  He answered, “One of my forefathers was even chosen to assassinate Uriel Septim himself.”  And Saadia heard a hint of pride in that.  Uriel Septim was an ancestor of hers.  She folded her arms, her brows furrowed.  “We hid from our past for years, became tradesmen, people of coin and influence.  But I realized that the Mythic Dawn's importance, our importance, to history cannot be denied.”  He stared wistfully into the distance.  Which in the confines of his small house meant he was staring at the wall as if it were a great distance away.  “I'll see everyone in Tamriel remember that for a moment, we held the fate of the world in our hands, for good or ill.”

“And the Mythic Dawn cult?”  Saadia asked, looking for a specific answer to ease her concerns.

“They were worshippers of Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Lord of destruction and change.”  He answered with no sign of the distaste that Saadia was used to seeing in Humans talking about Daedra worship.  “The Mythic Dawn killed Uriel Septim VII and his heirs, triggering the events that lead to the Oblivion Crisis, when the Daedra invaded Tamriel.  All that remains of the infamous cult, I've gathered in my museum.”

“I see.”  Saadia answered and Vilkas arched an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was thinking about all of this.

“I want to know more about the Razor.”  Saadia said, watching Silus closely.

“The Razor is Mehrunes Dagon's personal artefact.”  Silus looked at the scabbard in the display case achingly.  “It has always heralded bloody change and carnage.  It's held many names: Dagger of Final Wounds, Bane of the Righteous, the Kingslayer.”  He looked back up at Saadia with a big smile, “The Mythic Dawn worshipped Dagon as a God.  Having his Razor would be invaluable to my collection.”

Saadia looked at Vilkas; he clearly did not approve of any of this.

“Alright.”  Saadia said bracingly.  She saw Vilkas look at her from the corner of her eye. 

“Good luck finding the fragments.”  Silus said happily. 

Saadia left without another word, Vilkas staring at her the whole way.

“I haven’t seen you look this pissed off since Kodlak let me join the Companions.”  She said with a wry smile.  “And look at how that turned out.”  She added soothingly.  He sucked his teeth, managing to hold his tongue.  “I’m sorry our museum visit ended up like this.”  Saadia said honestly as they neared the shoreline again. 

“That man is dangerous.”  Vilkas said in a soft voice.

“Well I certainly don’t trust him.”  Saadia noted.  “But I doubt he can do anything to harm us.” 

“Anyone who hero worships a cult whose purpose was to open the gates of Oblivion is dangerous.”  Vilkas answered.  “It’s only a matter of time until he begins to wonder if he could do the same.”  Vilkas’s tone of alarm was concerning to Saadia, “He has a page of the **Mysterium Xarxes…”  He shook his head.**

**“Tell me about the mystery thing?”  Saadia asked, wanting to fully understand his alarm.**

“ **Mysterium Xarxes.** ”  Vilkas corrected, “The fact that it was written by a Daedra would be enough for most people.”  He sighed and looked at her, “But you have particular… calling.”  He said tightly.  “Why would the Aedra want this of you?”  He asked, muttering it under his breath, not expecting her to answer it.  “The book was an artefact of great power and great evil.  Even touching the book could cause corruption or insanity, and reading it was said to be far worse.” 

“And he has a page of it…”  Saadia understood.  “How did he touch it without feeling its effects?”

“Exactly my point.” 

They both looked back to the house.

“The book prophesised that when Mehrunes Dagon came to Tamriel, those that followed him would be set above other mortals, their souls going to a kind of paradise.  And the rest of us would suffer.”

“So the Mythic Dawn cult, much like the Thalmor, where quite alright with selling out the rest of us, as long as they got what they wanted.”  Saadia said, her eyes falling on the banners fluttering in the breeze.  “Maybe we should kill him.”  She suggested with a shrug.

“Maybe we should.”  Vilkas said with a fair more serious tone. 

“Let’s get these pieces first.”  Saadia said and opened up the book of notes about the keepers of the pieces of the Razor Silus had given her.

“Current descendants of the inner circle: Jorgen of Morthal, 8th generation of clan Axe-Bearer to bear the Hilt of Mehrunes' Razor.  Son of Halnir, son of Hroi…”  She decided not to bother reading all of the names out loud.  “Ghunzul, leader of the Cracked Tusk Bandits, and 8th to bear the blade shards of Mehrunes' Razor.  Son of Shelakh, so on so forth.  And Drascua, leader of the Forsworn of Dead Crone Rock, and 8th to bear the pommel of Mehrunes' Razor.  Daughter of Cairine, daughter of Edana, daughter of a bunch of women.”  Saadia said and skimmed the rest of the book, reading out the pertinent parts.  “Of all the groups that pledged to eradicate the Mythic Dawn from Tamriel, none were as inadvertently successful as the Keepers of the Razor.  Originally a militia group founded to destroy the remnants of the Mythic Dawn…”  She skipped forward, “The Razor was divided among the three highest ranking members of the order's inner circle, to be passed down from oldest child to oldest child.”

“I’m surprised he could find the Forsworn keeper.”  Vilkas said.

“Hmm.”  Saadia continued to skim the book, “Tracing the lineages of the inner circle proved especially difficult thanks to the group's unusual membership.  While the leader of the Keepers of the Razor was a Nord and thankfully was easily researched through the clan's family histories, the other two members were an Orc and a native daughter of the Reach, whose culture's paucity of respect for literacy make tracking them down less straightforward.”  She looked up at Vilkas, “As you said.”  She noted and he looked down at the book.

“Othmash gro-Gularz and his sons are well-recorded for their service in the Imperial Legion.”  He read out.

“And now they’re bandits.”  Saadia said.

“Now they’re bandits.”  Vilkas repeated, taking his gauntlet off to turn the page and read on.  “Yet the daughters of Sorcha proved nearly impossible to find until I uncovered Markarth's meticulously thorough tax records, which recorded each birth of Sorcha's kin in order to administer certain petty fees.  Sorcha's current descendent, Drascua, fled to Dead Crone Rock after the Markarth Incident, and is considered by the Jarl to be a major threat to the safety of the Hold.”

“Well at least it’ll be good to kill her.”  Saadia said and Vilkas nodded.

“Perhaps there is some merit in going after the pieces.” 

“And it sounds like it’ll be fun.”  She said with a grin.

“Who first?”

“Cracked tusk bandits?

“Last I heard they had a hideout near Falkreath.”  Vilkas said putting his gauntlet back on.  “It’s a long journey.  So let’s get going.”

“Let’s Fast Travel.”  She said taking his hand.

“Magic?”  He asked, his reluctance almost palpable. 

“Trust me.”  She soothed. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that I don’t trust magic.”  He answered.

“Or we could waste a whole day travelling down to Falkreath on a carriage…”  She answered simply and he sighed heavily. 

“Alright…”  He said slowly, “what do I have to do?”

“Nothing.”  She took his hand.

Then they were standing outside the town of Falkreath.

Vilkas put his hands to his stomach, and looked around, not entirely sure what had just happened, or that he could trust his eyes. 

“That’s…”  He stared at Falkreath for a moment.  “That’s handy…”

“See?”  She grinned.

“You do love being right.”  He said sourly, making her grin even more.

“Lead the way master Vilkas.”  She teased.

“Try not to call me that in public…”  He said in a whisper, seeing a guard walking past.  Saadia laughed, watching his face try to hold onto its sour expression. 

“Which way?”

He led them at a run towards the hideout, through stunningly beautiful woods. 

They found a narrow, decrepit trail through the woods, leading to a ruined tower.

Vilkas gave way to Saadia; this was her quest, she should lead it, and Saadia crept forward for a look at the tower defences.

What they saw was an Orc pissing against the tower’s walls, singing an Orcish drinking song. 

They both started to chuckle silently; it looked like they may have vastly over-estimated the cracked tusk bandits.  They watched him go back to his post, another orc sitting on the ruined wall, cleaning the bottom of his boots with his dagger. 

“Ever fought orcs?”  Vilkas asked softly, his eyes on the 2 Orcs, appraising their physiques. 

“My sisters Vilkas.”  Saadia answered with a grin, shaking her head. 

“Oh yes… of course.”  He said, kicking himself for not remembering.  “And those were very real fights…”  He remembered that someone always died during training for the shield-maidens.  “I’m sorry.”  He said, feeling quite a failure for this slip.

“What in Oblivion for?”  Saadia asked, “Your idea of battle has always been shaped by fighting an enemy; of course you forget that a lot of my battle experience came at the expense of my sisters’ lives.”

“How many of your sisters did you kill?”

“I stopped counting at 600.”  Saadia answered.  Her eyes were also appraising the Orcs, but Vilkas’s eyes were on her now.  “Not including the children still in training, of course.”  She added, “There was 2 of those.”  But Vilkas knew that, knew the guilt she felt. 

“You were 11 when you were taken to start training?”  He asked and she nodded.  “So that’s 17 years of training…”  He said softly, “You trained every day of the year?”

“Every day.  But the fights to the death only started after 3 years of basic training.”

“So… 14 years of training that only stopped when someone died?”  He asked.

“Yes.”

“I expected a higher number.”  He said and Saadia turned to look at him.

“Other sisters sometimes got the kill in first.”  Saadia noted.  He shrugged and she looked back at the Orcs.  But somehow, she felt lighter; like the deaths of her sisters at her hands wasn’t as numerous as she had thought. 

“The best army in Tamriel.”  Vilkas mused, still thinking about how they were going to liberate Saadia’s mother. 

“Yes… They’d fuck up the Stormcloaks and the Legion with ease.”  Saadia noted.

“Fuck up?”  Vilkas again looked at her and she returned his gaze.

“It’s one of the ways I say ‘beat up very badly’.  Do you like it?”

“I do.”  Vilkas answered, “Let’s fuck up these Orcs.” 

They jumped down from the lookout they’d found, and ran in to towards the front entrance to the wall around the poorly defended tower. 

The Orc cleaning his boots swore loudly, dropping his boots and dagger and grabbing his axe and sword.  The other Orc unsheathed his greatsword and ran at them roaring. 

He crashed into Vilkas, Saadia side-stepping the battle, her sights set on the other Orc. 

But Orcs were raised in a warrior tradition, and it was rare to find an Orc that didn’t have at least a moderate level of battle-hardiness and weapon skills. 

Vilkas blocked the first heavy blow from the Orc, laughing at the hardness with which he struck.  Orcs were some of the heaviest hitters in Tamriel.  But Vilkas enjoyed a challenge.  He brought his own sword out of the block quickly, skipping back to miss the downturn of the Orc’s sword that his action caused, and then used the Orcs momentum against him, bringing his own sword back against the Orc’s side.  But Orc armour is strong, and it deflected Vilkas’s blow.

Saadia was moving her warhammer rapidly, blocking rapid blow after blow from the expert dual-wielding warrior before her.  He was grinning, enjoying the challenge she was presenting. 

Vilkas held his sword straight at eye level, while the Orc advanced on him, he blocked the first blow and brought his sword around to make his own swipe at the Orc, but it was blocked, and the Orc surged past him, ready to slash along his back.  But Vilkas brought his sword up over his head and pointed the blade down, blocking the blow just in time. 

Saadia managed to brush aside the Orcs continued hard fast attempts and bring her own weapon hurtling down towards his head.  But he brought his two weapons up to from a cross and caught the handle of her warhammer in the crux of his crossed weapons, the head of her warhammer stopping only millimetres from his un-helmed skull.  It would have killed him.  They made eye contact; the Orc knew that it would have killed him.  He laughed with the joy of battle and tried to push Saadia back, but she used all her strength to not give any ground.  But the Orc used his weapons to grip hers and twisted her warhammer from her hands, sending it clattering to the ground.

Vilkas blocked 2 light blows, and knew that the Orc was preparing for a lunge.  As soon as he lunged Vilkas brought his sword around and smashed the hilt into the Orc’s face, using the blade to protect his arm; that was where the Orc’s blow was aimed.  The Orc shook his head, blood pouring from his nose; it was broken.  He huffed, then roared.  To an Orc, a fight hadn’t started until blood was drawn. 

The Orc brought his axe hurtling towards Saadia’s head and she blocked his arm with her forearm.  They both knew what was coming next, and Saadia gritted her teeth and hoped her armour would take the blow of his sword; he wouldn’t make the same aiming mistake twice-

It went straight through her armour.  She felt the blade chip at the bone in her forearm.  The blow had just been too powerful in such close quarters.  But now she had him.  She slammed her head into his with all of her might; the invisible Masque of Clavicus Vile fracturing the Orc’s eyes socket, making him drop his weapons and stagger back.  Saadia caught his axe in her hand and sent it flying through the air after the Orc, lodging it in his skull.  His sword, however, was still embedded in her forearm. 

Vilkas backed that hilt to the face with an elbow, his blade still protecting his arm from the Orc’s sword, the Orc roaring and trying to drive it through Vilkas’s sword.  Vilkas elbowed his face again, but the Orc persisted.  So Vilkas let his sword drop, the Orc’s sword surging forward towards Vilkas.  Vilkas dropped under the sword and brought his sword round to cut the Orc’s foot off. 

The Orc glared at Saadia, the axe sticking out of his head.  He roared and lunged at Saadia, tackling her to the ground.  He punched her in the face, roaring when his knuckles unexpectedly hit the hard metal of her invisible Masque.  But the force of the blow was still intense enough for Saadia to feel momentarily stunned, before she fought back, punching up at him, her knee going up between his legs to his almost unprotected balls.  She wrestled round to him being on his back and punched him in the face repeatedly, cutting up her hand on his tusks. 

Vilkas’s Orc fell to the ground.  But he took no time to grip at his ankle or cry out in pain.  Instead he gripped a dagger at his waist and rolled over to try and stab Vilkas in the thigh.  Vilkas got out of the way just in time, grabbed his own dagger and slammed it through the eye of the Orc.

Saadia’s injured arm was hanging loosely, and the Orc reached up and started to choke her.  She put her good hand to her throat to stop him… then realised the folly of her actions and instead reefed the axe out of his skull and slammed it down into his face.  It took 3 blows for the Orc to stop choking her.  Saadia gasped for air as soon as his hand dropped and before she’d even finished drawing in air she brought the Orc’s axe down into his throat, beheading him. 

The Orc roared at Vilkas and slashed his hand with his claws.  Vilkas punched him in the face and pulled the dagger out, slicing it along his throat.  The Orc gripped at Vilkas, reefing at his hair, blood gurgling from his mouth and throat.  Vilkas stabbed his dagger through the Orc’s throat again, finally killing him.  He got to his feet, a satisfied grin on his face.  He turned to see Saadia stagger to her feet, a sword embedded in her forearm.

“Oh damn…”  He said, equal parts impressed and worried. 

“A little help?”  She asked and he nodded, going over to her.  He examined the wound closely while Saadia took a drink of water.

“Alright I’ll pull the sword out then we’ll have to take your vambrace off.  It’s useless now, the metal’s bent in; it’ll just keep scratching you up.” 

“I’ll have to get Alvor to fix it again.”  Saadia said.

“He’s a good man that Alvor.”  Vilkas noted.  “Ready?”

“Yep.”  Saadia said, taking a deep breath, her eyes on the blade.  Her jaw clenched with the pain when Vilkas pulled the sword out.  “Hm… not fun.”  She said through clenched teeth.

“No.”  Vilkas agreed, gently taking off the vambrace. 

“I prefer bracers to be honest.”  Saadia said when he opened her satchel to put the broken vambrace in.  Vilkas gave a nod; he also preferred bracers. 

“So… Kynareth’s Kiss just does its thing now, right?”  He asked, looking at the gaping wound.

“Yep.”  Saadia said, “It’s already itching.”

“Would holding it closed help?  Make it quicker?”  He asked.

“I don’t know.  Want to try?”

Vilkas gently pushed the two sides together, Saadia inhaling as steadily as she could through the pain.  And as he watched, Vilkas saw the skin knitting together slowly. 

“Miraculous.”  He whispered.  “They really don’t want you to die, do they?”  He said thinking of just how hard it would be to kill Saadia in a battle. 

“And yet I can still die!”  She laughed, the pain having eased enough for her good mood to return.  “It’s alright now, you can let it go.”  He let her arm go and saw the scar hold, the skin continuing to heal.  “I won’t even have a scar.”  She said, “All my scars are pre-Kynareth’s Kiss.”

“It heals that completely?”  He asked, in awe.

“Yeah.”  She said, grinning at the way Vilkas’s eyes never left her healing wound.  “Gives you one less thing to worry about huh?”  She said, “An assassin’s blade to the back won’t be enough to put me down.” 

“It’d have to be something like a beheading.”  Vilkas realised. 

“A big wound that kills quite quickly.”  Saadia agreed.  “These little things,” she pointed to the almost healed scar on her forearm, “They hurt as much as they ever did, but they’re nothing to me now.” 

“No risk of infection or long term damage…”  He took a deep breath, impressed all over again.  “The Beastblood is good at healing us, but not this good.” 

“Give your right nut as well?”  She teased and he shrugged.

“Maybe.”  He considered.  “But then I like getting my balls sucked…”  He sighed, “Just the left.”

“Well I’ll ask Kynareth if she’ll give you the Kiss for your left nut.”  Saadia joked.

“Are you sure you could handle me as your guide?”  He teased.

“You’re already insufferable with all your knowledge and how you like to be right.”  Saadia answered, “Imagine if you had a mandate from the Gods to be like that!” 

They laughed. 

“You make a good point Dovahkiin.”  Vilkas said, “I think I’d be a terrible guide!” 

“You’d be better than Skjor.”

“That’s very true.”  Vilkas said.

“I mean I love him, but could you imagine?”  They laughed and both looked at the door to the tower.  Saadia was almost completely healed, so it was time to go. 

“I like that you don’t just Shout at them.”  Vilkas said.

“Too easy a kill.”  Saadia answered, “I have to keep my skills up somehow.”  They started to walk towards the door.  “Besides, there was only 2 of them; why waste my energy?”

She put her hand on the door handle, slowly turning it.

“Are we being sneaky?”  Vilkas noted the slowness of her movement.

“Yes Vilkas, we are being… stealthy.”  She returned.

“Why?”

“So we can learn to fight in as many different ways as possible.”

“Fair enough.”

“Plus sometimes you learn things if you listen in on them.”  Saadia added. 

“Like how strong their stream is.”  Vilkas quipped, referring to the pissing Orc they’d first seen.

“You’re a horker’s arse.”  Saadia answered.

“Have you even seen a horker?”  He asked.

“What’s that got to do with anything…?”  Saadia asked a little defensively.  “No.”  She admitted, making Vilkas chuckled softly to himself.

The first room had a slight mechanical click to it; Dwemer ruins were nearby, deep underground.  She really hoped this tower didn’t lead into them; no one needed that aggravation. 

There were 2 Orcs discussing bedding women facing away from them at the table across the room, both drinking beer and wearing simple clothes instead of armour. 

They snuck up on the Orcs.

Vilkas beheaded his Orc and Saadia slammed her warhammer into the head of her Orc.  Both of them died with one hit.

“Disappointing.”  Vilkas said, “I hope they didn’t put their best warriors on outside duty.”  He said and Saadia nodded. 

They searched the room silently.  Vilkas found a book of riddles and put it in his satchel.  Saadia gave him a quizzical look. 

“Lucia loves riddles.”  He answered.  Saadia gave him a warm smile in response and he looked away, sucking his teeth, thinking of a conversation he’d had with Lucia about being her father.  Perhaps he should discuss it with Saadia?  Perhaps she should know that Lucia-

Vilkas stopped his thoughts.  Down that path was things that he shouldn’t be thinking about at all.  Down that path were things he hadn’t even realised he wanted until recently, things he could not have, things he needed to not think about.  Especially since they had a job to do here. 

Vilkas looked to Saadia before opening the next room

It was the private quarters of Ghunzul, chief of the cracked tusk bandits.

There was a bookshelf, a treasure chest, a small table with a chair and a meal and a half-finished mug of ale, an open book on it.  And up two stairs was a bed, a set or drawers a clothes chest. 

And Ghunzul himself, sitting at the table, his hand on a book his eyes on them. 

He stared at them silently. 

The room had several weapons; a mace on the table, a warhammer on top of the clothes chest, a weapon holder with several different sized blades, a battle-axe leaning up against the wall near the book shelves behind him, and Ghunzul had two axes at his hip. 

But he didn’t have a weapon in his hands, and they did. 

Silence.

And everyone knowing just how dangerous everyone else was in the room.

Saadia leapt into action, jumping up onto the table in one movement, bringing her hammer down towards his head. 

But Ghunzul was fast.  He tipped his chair backwards and rolled out of it the minute the back hit the ground.  Rolling to land on his feet like a cat, his hand going behind him to grab the battle-axe leaning against the wall, bringing it up just in time to block Vilkas’s follow-up blow. 

He pushed Vilkas back with his axe handle then swiped the axe brutally hard at the table legs, hacking one off. 

The table crashed to the ground with Saadia still on it.  She rolled off the table to land on her feet beside Ghunzul, who had flicked his wrists to change the direction of his axe’s course to block Vilkas’s side sweep of his knees. 

Their weapons locked, Ghunzul kicked Vilkas hard, pushing him back again, and then brought this axe up to block Saadia’s blow. 

Saadia pushed back on his axe, and having seen the kick against Vilkas, was ready for it when Ghunzul tried to use it on her to get her off him.  She jumped back, keeping her weapon engaged with his, then instantly lunged back into the strength battle; their weapons locked.  He tried to force her off-balance, jerking his axe to the side, but Saadia let her weapon drop and headbutted him in response. 

He reeled back, whipping his axe up to block Vilkas’s blow again, even as he shook his head.

He roared with laughter.

“Making me bleed just means I’ll have killed a worthy opponent.”  He said as he pushed Vilkas back, his hand swiped at the blood pouring into his eye from his split eyebrow. 

But Vilkas had been expecting that push-back so he gave way and pivoted in the same motion, bringing his elbow up to split Ghunzul’s other eyebrow. 

So Ghunzul headbutted Vilkas, splitting his eyebrow and making him stager back.  Saadia slammed her warhammer down, aiming to hit him square in the back as he advanced on Vilkas.  But he turned, a little too late and she caught his forearm instead, making him drop his axe, breaking one of his forearms.  But a break was not enough to stop an Orc.

He whipped his dual axes out of the holsters at his waist, and came at her.  She blocked his blows until he caught her weapon between his two weapons and disarmed her. 

“Shit.”  She gritted her teeth and watch him bring his two axes together, both aiming for her neck simultaneously.  She waited for the last moment and arched her back to duck under them, using the momentum of the movement to flip backward and bring her armoured foot into contact with the underside of his chin. 

Ghunzul was staggering backward when Saadia landed, facing him.  He staggered back right into Vilkas’s waiting blade. 

Saadia gave a look of satisfaction when she saw the blade erupt from Ghunzul’s chest, Vilkas behind him, gripping his shoulder to drive it in further. 

Ghunzul looked down at the blade with surprise. 

“But I have no son…”  He coughed blood.  Vilkas reefed his sword out and swung it hard, beheading him. 

They watched him fall to the floor. 

Saadia saw the key hanging from his belt and took it, searching his satchel while Vilkas wiped the blood from his blade and sheathed it. 

“How do you do that jumping, flipping in the air, fighting stuff?  Where did you learn that?”  Vilkas asked as he went to look in the chests.

“Khajiit sisters, Vilkas.”  Saadia answered.

“That’s a Khajiit thing?”

“Yeah the forest Khajiit fight like that.  Very aerial.  Apparently there’s some forests in Elsweyr as well as all the desert.”  Saadia was amused, “you’ve never seen it before?”

“Not before your fight with Farkas and you did that thing.  Skjor said he’d never seen anything like it before either.”  He admitted.

“So, are you telling me that there’s something I know more about that you?”  She teased, delighted by this turn of events.

“We both know there’s plenty of things you know more about than me.”  Vilkas answered sourly.

“Oh I thought it was just me that knew that.”  Saadia answered with a smirk.  He rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth while she laughed merrily.  “Good loot?”  She asked.

“Particularly good.”  He said tossing her some magical gloves.  She arched an eyebrow, taking his point.

“When you start wearing helmets, I’ll cover my hands.”  She answered.

“They mess with my line of sight.”  He answered.

“And gloves and gauntlets get in between me and my weapon.”  She retorted.  “Are you sure it’s not that they mess your hair?”  She teased, going to him and running her fingers through his hair. 

“You overestimate how pretty I like to be.”  He answered with a grin.

“Do I now?”  She asked and looked at him over her shoulder as she turned away, heading for the rickety step ladder that lead up to a trap door.  “Why can no one build a good, strong ladder in Skyrim?”  She asked glaring at it. 

“It’s sturdier than you think.”  He answered and went up it without pause.  He opened the trapdoor slowly to see if there was anyone in the room above.  There wasn’t and he climbed up.

“How are you not worried about them collapsing?  You weigh more than me!”  She complained as she put her hands on a rung. 

“I’m just not…”  He shrugged looking down at her as she started to climb up, “is that what your issues with height are?”

“Mainly…” She admitted.

“Well just send me first, and if it carries me, it’ll carry you.”  He answered. 

“Except for when you’re not with me.”  She answered climbing through the trapdoor.  “Eventually you’ll have to go back to doing your jobs for Jorrvaskr.”  She reminded him.

“True.”  He agreed.  “But until then.” 

“If it falls and kills you, I‘ll feel pretty bad.”  She said, “So I don’t think I can always send you first.” 

“I’m glad my death will have such a big impact on you.”

“I’m a warrior Vilkas; my heart is made of stone.”  She answered with a grin. 

They were back outside, on top of a squat tower that led along the crumbling ramparts. 

“We missed something.”  Vilkas said and Saadia nodded. 

They took in the lay of the ruins and Saadia noted that some of the rubble had been placed over to one side and an attempt had been made to make it look like it had just fallen that way. 

“There.”  She said pointing to the rubble.  Vilkas instantly saw it.

“From up here it’s so obvious.”  He said and then sighed when Saadia jumped down from the wall. 

She sat down on the rubble and watched him decide to climb down rather than go back through the squat tower.

“Nice view.”  She called as his body worked. 

“Always glad to please you.”  He answered. 

When he was down on the ground they headed over to the rubble. 

They climbed over it and found a small wooden door heading to the lower levels of the tower. 

It was locked, and the key she had didn’t fit it, so Saadia decided to pick the lock, Vilkas watching, wanting to learn, but not wanting to ask, because lock picking was dangerously close to stealing.  And he didn’t do that. 

“Stop watching me.”  She grumbled; the lock was not co-operating. 

“I’m just… it looks hard.”  He said and looked away. 

“It is hard.”  She answered, “If you want me to teach you-”

“No.”  He said firmly, crossing his arms. 

A few minutes later Saadia finally had the door open. 

“It’s a useful skill Vilkas.”  Saadia answered as she opened the door.  “This door was too thick to break down.  And if you don’t want to alert everyone inside that you’re coming…”

“Maybe I’ll learn it later.”  He answered slowly, not sure if he really wanted to learn how to pick locks.  “I’m sure if we’d properly searched the Orcs one of them would have had the key.”  He noted and Saadia shrugged.

“Probably.  But I like to keep my skills up.”

The room was a basic storage room, filled with alcohol and food.  And there were no mechanical sounds in here.  If there were Dwemer rooms nearby, they were on the other side of the tower.

But to one side was a corridor, blocked by a series of spiked, extending from the floor to the ceiling.  And on the wall, they found a grated box with a keyhole.

“Looks suspiciously Dwemer.”  Saadia muttered.

“With an Orcish lock.”  Vilkas noted.  “I’ve heard they’re nearly impossible to pick.” 

Saadia nodded and tried the key in the keyhole. 

It worked. 

There was a button inside that Saadia pressed, opening the spiked gate. 

They peered down the corridor, it’s walls dripping with water, thick slime growing everywhere,

“Not sure I’d store my food near this.”  Saadia noted.

They went down the corridor to find a wooden door. 

Locked.

Saadia sighed and tried the key again.  It did not work.  She started to pick the lock; thankfully it was an easy lock.

The corridor beyond the door had lots of prison cells off it, with buttons to open each spiked door.  There were no prisoners, just ruined cupboards, storage barrels and chests.  Saadia searched them all while Vilkas kept an eye out for enemies.  She mostly found healing potions worth keeping; the rest of it seemed to be the old belongings of the prisoners that had once been kept in each cell. 

And then came the traps.

It began with the door at the end of the prison corridor.

Two levers.

A wooden door.

Spiked gate in front of it. 

“Which one?”  Vilkas asked.

“It’ll probably end up being both.”  Saadia said, “But in what order; who knows?”  She said taking off her helmet; it was hot down here and she wanted some air on her skin.  And they were likely going to be down here for a while, figuring out dozens of traps. 

“One way to find out.”  Vilkas said with a grin; the same love of setting off traps that Saadia had was clearly in his veins as well.

He pulled the lever and Saadia heard the click of the trap. 

Saadia dived.  She slammed her shoulder into him, pushing him away as the spears came up from the floor. 

The spears pierced her stomach in 2 places, one nicked her neck and the fourth erupted harmlessly between her thighs.

“No!”  Vilkas cried out, seeing the spikes erupt from her back.

“Uh…”  Saadia gasped; this was a new feeling; she’d never been impaled before. 

The spiked stayed in place for a moment and then retracted; their job done. 

Saadia lay on her stomach, motionless, Vilkas staring at her, horrified. 

And then he scrambled over to her.

“No…”  He said rolling her onto her back. 

“I’m fine…” She struggled to say. 

“Thank the Gods.”  Vilkas had never been more relieved in his life.  He had thought her dead… and from the blood pouring from the wound on her neck, she might still end up dead.  Vilkas put pressure on the wound on her neck, and the lower one in her stomach; the higher one had most definitely pierced her lung, he could hear the rattle in her breath.

“I just need to sleep….”  She gurgled, blood dripping from her lips. 

And Vilkas was no longer relieved… this did not look good. 

“Come on Kynareth… you cannot let her die.”  He prayed.

“Hold me…”  She whispered and he pulled her up into his arms, tears starting to come to his eyes, his head shaking.  Half of him expected the Gods to intervene at any moment, or for Kynareth’s Kiss to somehow undo this damage… But the other half of him knew it was too much… that she would die because of his foolish mistake… she would die having saved his life. 

He held her closely, silently praying, her blood covering him.

And Saadia slept.  Safe and warm.

She went still and limp in his arms and Vilkas wept for the first time in his life.  He put a hand to the back of her head and held her to him, unable to think or feel anything other than intense grief… pain… such loss that his own life felt like it was no longer worth living.  He had never felt this way before. 

He had known he loved her… but he had not known he had loved her like the poets spoke of - so that death seemed preferable to living without her.  Even though he knew there was little chance of ever being with her… her being alive and happy in this world was the only thing he could ever ask for. 

He held her close to him, gently stroking her hair, feeling the warmth leave her body, hearing no breath from her, despair taking hold of him. 

“Take me instead.”  He whispered to the Gods.  “I’ll serve in your Hunting Ground Hircine… if you truly watch over her… do not let this be…”  He even prayed to that Daedra.

But still all was silent.  And all Vilkas could do was hold her against him and try not to let the despair completely engulf him.  He had to get her body out of here and give her a proper Nord burial. 

But all he could do was hold her, his mind slipping into darkness. 

It seemed an age he sat there holding her, weeping, trying to fight against the desolation of his soul; the grief of this loss seeping into his very bones…

There was a noise… as if it were hard to swallow…

“I should have stomped on his foot.”

Vilkas was stunned… silent… unable to understand what was happening. 

“W-what?”  He stammered, confused, unable to believe she was talking.  She was alive!  Half of him soared in pure joy, the other half was confused and wary of this… fearing some deception; perhaps he had gone mad…

“The Orc.”  She explained, her throat sounding sore, her body starting to move in his arms; Vilkas unable to let her go in his shock and lingering pain.  “Instead of taking the blade to the forearm, I should have stomped his foot – he wasn’t wearing boots.”  She said as she rolled back in his arms to look up at him.  “Are you alright?”  She saw such depth of emotion on his face, so clearly displayed; there was no calm veneer of indifference covering his usually very deep emotions now.  His eyes were red, his black war-paint smudged, tears on his cheeks.

“I thought you dead.”  He whispered, barely able to speak. 

“What?”  She asked reaching up to touch one of his tears. 

“You were… bleeding out and your lungs were…”  His voice was raw with emotion. 

“Oh…”  She looked to the side and saw blood stretching out from them across the floor.  “Yeah that’s a lot of blood.”  She agreed.  “Water?”

“Yes of course.”  He answered, and holding her in one arm he sorted through his satchel to find his bottle of water.

“Thanks.”  She said and took a long swig.  Vilkas watched the muscles in her throat working, the open wound on her next healing before his eyes, no longer bleeding. 

“Miraculous.”  He whispered, his fingers going to the area around the wound, gently touching her soft skin.  “I am so thankful for Kynareth’s blessing.”  He said in such a heartfelt voice that Saadia could almost see all he felt for her in his eyes… she didn’t understand it… but it didn’t feel dangerous.  It was warm and safe – as Vilkas always was.  She was intensely aware of his fingers on her jawline; it was so intimate, just as he had said.  His fingers gently moved up to her cheek, and saw the intent in his eyes as they dropped to her lips and then back to her eyes.  She nodded slightly; yes, she did want him to kiss her. 

He leaned down, and she parted her lips, her eyes on his, her heart beating so fast she thought it might explode.  And as his face got closer to hers, she saw him part his lips, their eyes closing in union, their lips grazing-

“Now ain’t this a surprise.” 

Vilkas snapped his head around to look over his shoulder.  There was an Orc in the doorway behind them. 

Saadia lay panting in his arms, looking up at the roof.  Their lips had barely touched at all… it hadn’t been a kiss – it had been stolen from them again. 

Vilkas gently laid Saadia down as the Orc raised a bow, getting an arrow in place.

“Stay here.”  Vilkas said firmly to her. 

“Yes master Vilkas.”  She said with a flirty voice, her eyes going from his eyes to his lips hungrily.  His lips had turned up into a crooked grin at her words. 

But he said nothing else and instead stood, unsheathing his sword and turning to the Orc, who let loose his arrow, Vilkas hitting it aside with his sword. 

Saadia sat herself up against the wall, her innards still not feeling entirely right, and watched Vilkas stalking down the corridor towards the Orc. 

“Let me guess; you’re the hunter for this little group of bandits.”  Vilkas said, “and you were out hunting, and returned with a few rabbits and pheasants.  You were putting them in the storeroom when you noticed the open door.  So you came to check it out, maybe be a hero.”  Vilkas looked him up and down, “And here you are – about to die.” 

“And you were doing so well until that last sentence.”  The Orc answered, letting loose another arrow that Vilkas again batted aside.

The Orc dropped the bow and pulled out 2 long deadly looking daggers and ran at Vilkas, slashing at him with the daggers, Vilkas easily blocked his blows, headbutted him, and when he staggered back, beheaded him.  He turned back to Saadia, fury in his eyes, covered in her blood, and the Orcish blood. 

Saadia got to her feet and knew they were about to have an argument.

He returned to her.

“Listen to me,” He said taking her by the arms, “You will never again put yourself in harm’s way to save me.  Do you understand?”

“And do you understand that you can’t tell me what to do?”  She asked him calmly; she could see his emotions storming in him.

“On this I can and will.”  He retorted.

“I will save you every time Vilkas.”  She answered.

“And I would rather die than see you die.”  He told her.  “Don’t you understand that I’m expendable and you’re not?”  He asked, desperate to make her understand, “I can’t stand to lose you…”  He whispered and she saw that deep pain in his eyes again.  “I will always choose your life over mine.  Always.” 

He was waiting for her to argue but she simply threw her arms around his neck, and he instantly held her tightly. 

“And I don’t want to lose you.”  She whispered, her face buried in his neck.  “So I will always save you.  You understand?  Always.” 

They clung to each other, both knowing there was no point in arguing further, Vilkas working hard to get his emotions under control. 

She kissed his neck; a simple, sweet kiss.  And his kissed her temple in the same way.  And reluctantly they let go of each other, giving each other a shaky laugh.

“Alright enough of that.”  Vilkas said bracingly, turning to look at the door, “How do we get through this thing?”

“Well there’s 3 options.  It’s the other lever, it’s the other lever first, then the kill lever, or it’s both levers at the same time.”  Saadia answered. 

“The kill lever?”  He asked and she shrugged, a grin on her face.

“Well you thought it killed me.”  She answered.

“You weren’t dead?”

“Nope.  I just needed to sleep.”

“I’ve slept next you Dovahkiin.  This was different.”  Vilkas answered.

“Yeah, I suppose Kynareth’s sleep is different; but it’s still just sleep.”  She answered. 

“I’ll try to remember that if there’s a next time.”  Vilkas mumbled. 

“So I really looked dead?”  She was curious. 

“You were going cold, there was no breath.”  Vilkas said and Saadia saw how painful that was for him. 

“Sorry.”  She answered and he shook his head.

“You saved my life.”  He said, “What have you to be sorry for?  I should be thanking you, but I’m too angry at you for risking your life for mine.” 

“You’re welcome.”  She answered, putting a hand on his cheek and smiling fondly at him.  “Step back, I’m going to try the other lever.”  Saadia answered. 

“I should do it.”  He answered and she stared at him.

“Look at how well that worked out the first time.”  She said, “I’m used to this shit, I’ll get out of the way in time.”

“And as will I, now that I’m ready for it.”  He answered. 

“Alright…”  Saadia said, “I trust your estimation of your skills.”  Saadia answered.  “But I’m getting the next trap.”  She said and stepped to the side, ready to dive for him again if she needed to – just in case. 

But she didn’t need to; he was fast enough to get out of the way of the spurt of fire that came down from the ceiling when he pulled the other lever. 

“That would have done some damage.”  Vilkas said, looking up at the ceiling; the place where the fire came from was now completely invisible again.  “Magic.”  He muttered. 

“So both at the same time.”  Saadia noted and Vilkas nodded. 

They each went to a lever, both poised, ready to jump away if they had to and looked at each other.

“3, 2, 1.”  Saadia counted them down and they pulled the levers simultaneously. 

The gate in front of the door slid open and Saadia tried the handle on the wooden door.

“Locked?”  Vilkas asked as she sighed. 

“Yep.”  She said, dropping to her knees to pick the lock.

“They really didn’t want anyone to get into this room.”  Vilkas noted.  “They’re trying to do the right thing by keeping a Daedric artefact away from the world.  But they’re bandits… who rob and rape and murder people…”  He sighed.

“Well… we murdered them.”  Saadia said, “And now I’m robbing them.”  She said as the door unlocked.  “Morality can be tricky.”  She gave him a grin while he narrowed his eyes. 

“Indeed.”  He answered sourly.

The door opened onto a room with several columns holding up the roof.  It was dark and long, but at the end was a pedestal with the blade shards they were after, resting atop of it. 

Even from here they could both feel the quiet power emanating from the broken blade. 

They looked around the room, seeing multiple traps; thing trip wires barely visible, step plates, swinging gates were the most obvious, but what tripped them was less obvious. 

“It’s barely safe to breathe in this room.”  Vilkas noted. 

“There’ll be a safe way through.”  Saadia said, trying to find a path through the dozens and dozens of traps in this one room.  “Poison darts…”  She whispered to herself, seeing the round holes in the wall, “floor spears, flame throwers… is that a swinging axe?”  She asked leaning forward to try and peer into a slit in the wall further up the room.  “I bet when I pick up the blade shards it’ll set off a trap too.”  Saadia noted and Vilkas nodded.

“Without a doubt.”  He agreed. 

“Alright.”  She sighed and he arched an eyebrow at her.  “We can spend hours trying to get through it alive, or you can stand back.”

“I can’t let you-”

“You can’t stop me.”  Saadia said and then gave him a grin, putting a hand on his face, “Trust that I know what I’m doing.”  She said in a low voice.  She looked back at the shards and took a deep breath.  “WULD NAH!” 

Vilkas watched with an open mouth as she set off every single trap; but all of them were too slow to catch her.  Fire, ice, lightning, swinging axes, swinging gates, explosions, poison darts… they all missed her.  The axe hadn’t even done a full swing when she was stopping herself next to the pedestal. 

She grinned down the flaming corridor at him and he crossed his arms, pretending to be unimpressed.  But he couldn’t hold it; she had gotten under his skin too deeply, and he wanted to show her all he felt. 

“Impressive.”  He said, “I think I forgot how fast you can move… I think I forget it every time… it’s just so…”  He shook his head.  “It’s like a power the Gods would have.” 

“I’m no God.”  She answered and turned her attention to the pedestal. 

The various traps stopped swinging and throwing out flames and everything else while she stared at the pedestal.  Vilkas walked through the now cleared room to the pedestal.  The room was now completely harmless except for the pedestal; even the tread plates had been exhausted.

“What have we got?”  He asked

“Poison darts from every angle.”  She said, “And I suspect that taking just one of these 5 shards will start them off.”  She looked under the pedestal, “And suspect there some sort of self-destruct trap on the pedestal as well.  It probably won’t destroy the shards, but I don’t want to sift through rubble looking for them.” 

“So how to get all 5 shards simultaneously and get out of the way in time?”  He asked and she nodded. 

“I’m thinking you take some, I take some, and we run like Oblivion’s on our heels?”  She asked and he thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

“Alright.”

They talked for a few minutes about who would take which shards since one of them would have to take 3; that would be Saadia. 

And then they did it.

Poison darts rained down on the pedestal, but they were both quick enough to avoid them, Vilkas pushing Saadia ahead to make sure she was safest when the self-destruct trap went off-

It was deafeningly loud, and it lifted them both off their feet throwing them forward out of the room.  Saadia landing hard on her stomach, Vilkas landing heavily on Saadia. 

They lay panting.

“Are you alright?”  Saadia asked, alarmed.

“Yeah just… wow!”  He laughed shakily.  “My ears are ringing.”  She noted one of his hands on hers, the other near her head; it almost felt like he’d pinned her down like this.  And Saadia found that when it came to Vilkas, she didn’t mind the idea of being pinned down.  He was starting to get off her.

“This reminds me of the hole we were stuck in.”  She said, “My back pressed to your chest.” 

“Except we were standing.”  Vilkas answered, no longer moving to get off her. 

“And now I wouldn’t say no if you bit the back of my neck.”  She added, charging the air with even more electricity. 

“That’s a bit bestiality, isn’t it?”  Vilkas paraphrased a question she’d asked him on that day, “I’d be in beast form if I bit your neck…”

“I’d just turn and we’d rut as werewolves.”  She answered. 

There was silence while Saadia slowly lowered her head to expose the back of her neck. 

Vilkas leaned down and gently bit the back of her neck, grazing his teeth slowly along her skin.

“How does your touch always make my pulse race?”  She whispered. 

“You hear my heart beating?”  He said, indicating that her touch did the same to him. 

“Yes…”  She said breathily as he bit her neck again, this time his tongue tasted her as he slowly closed his mouth his lips kissing her skin.

A loud crack from the roof above them snapped them out of their revelry.

“We have to go.”  Saadia said as Vilkas jumped up and pulled her to her feet.

“Got the shards?”  He asked as he picked 2 up from the floor.

They found the five shards on the floor near them as the roof groaned ominously. 

And then they ran. 

When they got back out to the courtyard to the tower ruins, they turned to see the ground beginning to cave into the underground levels of the tower.

“Keep going!”  Vilkas said and they sprinted out the front gate.

As soon as they were safe, they stopped and turned to see the squat tower collapsing.  Saadia started to laugh as she stuffed the pieces in her satchel.  Vilkas laughed too; it was exhilarating fighting with her. 

“Where to next?”  She asked him.

“Oh, let’s take on some forsworn – it’s time for you to meet them!”  He answered. 

“Alright!  How do we get there?”

“Well it’s close to Markarth, so can you Fast Travel us there.”  Vilkas answered.

“No, I haven’t been to Markarth; I can only Fast Travel to somewhere I’ve been.”  She explained. 

“Alright, well let’s look at the map and see how close you can get us?”  He said and she pulled out her map. 

“Well if we fast travel to Dragon Bridge,” Saadia mused, “we can probably run there over a few hours, especially if we turn; it’d go very fast.”

“It would.”  Vilkas answered tightly. 

“And we could hunt an elk and get some food.”  She added, feeling how hungry she was; near death experiences always made her ravenous. 

“We could.”  His voice was notably stiff.  But Saadia ploughed on. 

“So-”

“Or we could Fast Travel to the Solitude stables or Dragon Bridge and get a carriage to Markarth.”  He answered in a commanding voice.  Saadia already knew he was going to be an arse about this. 

“That would take much longer.”  She tried to keep her tone sweet, but her stiffening jaw told him how annoyed she was getting with him. 

“It would.”  He answered, trying to be less stiff.  But Saadia didn’t want to be angry at him.  He was who he was – a stubborn Nord through and through.

“Ugh.”  She groaned, shaking her head.  She put a hand on his chest.  “Alright.”  She said and he gave her a surprised smile; he hadn’t expected her to not fight him on this. 

“I’m sorry that I don’t like to turn.”  He said genuinely, “I know how it bothers you… how it’s slowing us down now.  It’s just-” 

“I know.”  She said.  “But don’t expect me to not get grumpy on the carriage.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”  He answered.

“And we’re eating first!”  She said taking his hand.

They appeared outside Dragon Bridge and went to the inn for a meal.

It was late when the carriage for Markarth came from Solitude.  3 people got off and 2 people stayed on. 

They paid their fare and settled in, Vilkas sitting next to Saadia.

“It’s 4 hours to Karthwasten, then another 4 from there to Markarth.”  He said.  “It’ll be dawn when we get there.”  He said as he looked up at the black sky – cloud cover had blotted out the twin moons and the stars. 

It ended up being 10 hours in the pouring rain.

Saadia was not impressed.


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am in love with all of your comments! thank you!

 

“Food, now.”  Vilkas said politely to the stable-hand, who instantly ran off to find some food.  Saadia stood with her hands on her hips, dripping wet, looking out at the road away from the stables.  It was pouring; the rain was so hard that the roads were turning to creeks.  They were standing in the shelter of the stables, the horses snorting and stamping. 

And Saadia was in a foul mood.  As to be expected after a 10 hour carriage ride in this. 

Vilkas swiped his black hair out of his eyes and brought his cupped hands up to his face and breathed into them; the warmth from his breath warming his face – his gauntleted hands were fine. 

He waited for the stable-hand to return with food before approaching her. 

The food was hot and salty and good.  He watched her mood improve slightly as they ate in silence.  He also managed to procure some mead, making her mood even better. 

She didn’t bother to try looking around; the rain was too heavy to get a good look at anything anyway. 

Vilkas looked at the clouds; they were set in for the day, but the worst of the rain was on this side of the mountains and they were going to be heading away from the storm. 

He turned to look at her, staring out at the rain, drinking the warm spiced mead.  She was in a very bad mood.  And she was glorious in all her fire.  Albeit slightly drowned fire.  He looked at her hair, flattened to her head.

He looked at the scar in her eyebrow; similar in location to his own.  Except his was longer, extending up above the eyebrow and down to his cheek, thin and pale.  On a good day people didn’t even see it anymore.  He had been just 7 when he’d gotten it, playing with the boys of Whiterun with their father’s swords and daggers; he and Farkas had gotten into Kodlak and Skjor’s weapons…

He wanted to know the stories of all her scars, but he had a feeling it would all come down to training with her sisters. 

“Let’s go then.”  She said, a sour expression on her face that could rival Vilkas’s usual expression. 

He said nothing and simply led the way at a fast run; better to get out of the rain as quickly as possible. 

As the rain slowed to a drizzle, Saadia could see that Skyrim was different out here.

There were mountains, of course, but the rivers were raging with white water, the land was rocky and covered with twisted, gnarled juniper trees.  It was rough, ragged, and still as stunningly beautiful as ever. 

“We have to get around that mountain to get to where we want to go.”  Vilkas nodded towards a mountain ahead as they crossed a bridge over a roaring river, salmon jumping upstream.

As they climbed up into the foothills of the mountain, sure-footed and loudly bleating mountain goats started to be everywhere; huge herds of them. 

He saw some tracks in the mud and sucked his teeth.

“There’s some Orc strongholds out here.”  He said, “They’re usually content to leave outsiders alone, but it’s still best to keep away, just in case.  Unless you’re invited in, of course!”  Then a grin came over his face, “Then… you might have a lot of fun… or you might end up working their mines for a few hours… or both…”  He laughed to himself.  Saadia could tell there was a story there. 

“So you’ve been out here?”

“A few times.”  He stopped and looked around, “But it’s been a while…”  He was clearly trying to get his bearings.  “We need to not cross the next river we come to, and go up into the mountains instead… I think.”  He pulled a face and then continued on, Saadia following. 

After 3 long hours of trekking in the mountains, they came across several muddy roads leading up to an extensive set of ruined fortifications.  From their vantage point on the side of the mountain, Saadia could see the criss-cross of roads, the thousands of stairs, leading from one set of fortifications to another.  But she couldn’t see the end of the ruins; they extended far up the valley ahead of them, from mountain to mountain, completely blocking any path that led in that direction, ruins carved into the mountains themselves. 

“So we can’t take the roads.”  He said and she saw that there were numerous barricades and traps on the roads.  The redoubt was intimidating; huge stone pillars rose from the ground like skeletal fingers, watch towers atop them, all the way into the mountains, where they needed to go.  It looked like an impossible place to penetrate.  These were just the ancient fortifications for the keep that would be after all of this. 

“All of this will be crawling with Forsworn.”  Vilkas whispered as they crept a little further forward, taking it all in.

“Are they that bad?”  She asked, wondering how many of them would be in there. 

“Yes.”  Vilkas said simply, “This is Hag Rock Redoubt.  The Companions have a long history of losing people out here.”  He continued to scan the ruins. 

“Is there a way to get in behind the fortifications… avoid them altogether… maybe go all the way around?”  Saadia asked, her eyes on him. 

“All the way around the mountain range?”  He asked, still looking at the fortifications.  “There’s a way… but how long do you want to spend on this?”

“I don’t want to lose you here.”  She said honestly and he turned his eyes to her. 

“You won’t.”  He gave her a wolfish grin.  “They’re bad… but they’re not that bad.”  He said, “They don’t stand a chance against us.” 

“Then let’s kill all who dare to stand against us.”  She answered and he gave her an appreciative look.

“You’re incredibly attractive when you speak like that.”  He told her.  “So strong and powerful…”  His hand going to her arm, up to her neck. 

“Want me to throw you on a bed and fuck you?”  She asked.

“The fact that you actually could throw me down onto a bed, is such a turn on.”  He answered. 

“And the fact that you could do it to me is an incredible turn on.”  She answered.  “It could get rough between us.”  She said with a sly grin and turned her eyes back to the ruins.  “But we need to focus on the matter at hand.” 

Vilkas stared at her for a moment longer, before clearing his throat and turning his eyes back to the ruins. 

“We shouldn’t rush in.”  He said, focussing back on the Forsworn.  “We don’t want the whole lot of them coming down on us at once.”

“I’ll follow your lead.”  Saadia answered. 

“I think the path furthest from here looks to be the best bet.”  He said and she nodded.

“Agreed.”

They crept down off the mountain side and used the cover of the trees to flit across the open space between the mountains, running across the open roads, to hide again in the bushes, until they finally got to the furthest path. 

They stayed in the bushes, travelling along the side of the road, staying covered as much as they could, until they came to the first set of stairs. 

There were wooden fortification propping up the crumbling stones ones; all spikes and razor sharp spear heads.  The walls came up to an arch they had to go under to continue on; they had to go up the stone stairs, leave cover. 

They crept up the stairs, and then the next set; it was all sets of stone stairs from here, up to a dark tower.

“We seem to have missed them all…” Saadia said as they came to the tower, she looked over the ruins below their current location; they’d come up hundreds of stairs, and she could see Forsworn on all the other paths. 

“Why would they leave this flank open?”  Vilkas asked, staring across the ruins. 

“I don’t know… maybe this door is a trap?”  Saadia mused, “Or perhaps someone left their station?”  She continued, “Only one way to find out.”  She said as she opened the door.

Inside the tower looked like any typical Nord ruins, but with more of the brutal wooden fortifications.  And then Saadia got her first look at Forsworn warriors up close.  They certainly looked like a mix of the paler, muscularly built Nords, and the shorter, slightly darker Bretons. 

But there some very important differences.

She wasn’t sure that either of the men sitting, eating a meal at the table in the room they were peering into, had ever bathed.  The smell coming from the room was a mix of dead animal and masculine sweat so rank it was hardly to be believed. 

Their hair was matted with sticks, and their clothing… their armour was made of furs that barely covered them; one of them had a bare chest, utterly useless in a fight, and seemingly designed to show off their excellent physiques more than anything else.  But that wasn’t what drew Saadia’s attention.  It was their adornments; human skulls dangling from their belts, the bones and teeth of animals and people strung up and worn as a necklace.  Even their swords, made from hardened wood, had sharpened bones and thorns woven into the length of it, a sharp metal tip that looked brutal finished them off.  And like many warriors in Skyrim, they painted their faces for battle.  The twins wore black around their eyes to stop the glare off the snow messing with their sight and nothing else.  Aela wore slashes of green down her faces, Kodlak painted half his face blue. Skjor sometimes wore paint, sometimes not.  But the Forsworn wore elaborate paints as if to camouflage themselves into a forest… but they didn’t live in a forest.  One of them wore a huge headdress made of a hollowed-out elk’s head with huge antlers extending up above him.  It would not be easy to walk around, let alone fight, with that thing on your head.  It was very reminiscent of the old Hagraven statues made of animal parts she’d found in other places.  She remembered that the Forsworn worshipped Hagravens… and Hircine. 

“Hope you don’t mind me killing your people Hircine…” Saadia muttered, not really worried.  She knew that the Reachmen also worshipped Hircine and Hircine loved them for it.  But he had no love for the Forsworn or Hagravens; he tolerated them as part of his domain – the darker side of nature.  She knew he loved, revelled in parts of his domain, but others he merely tolerated. 

Saadia and Vilkas nodded to each other and headed into the room, Saadia deliberately alerting them to her presence; she wanted to see how they fought. 

Immediately the bare-chested one, swung his sword; whip-fast, aiming for her bare forearm.  She let go of her hammer with that hand so she could pull her arm back, avoiding his blow.  But the Forsworn wearing the headdress had also brought his sword around, aiming for what he thought was her un-helmed head.  The bones and thorns scratched along the Masque.  And the bare-chested Forsworn, pulled his sword back and went for a thrusting stab. 

So fast. 

But Saadia slammed her elbow into his face and watched his head whip back as she blocked his blow with ease.  But his sword caught the handle of her hammer, still held one-handed and he reefed on it, pulling her forward when she held on to it. 

Vilkas folded his arms and leaned on the wall, watching, letting her get a feel for these opponents. 

Saadia noticed how they ganged up on her, swinging two swords each, one of them finally making contact with her bare forearm and reefing the sharpened bones and thorns through her flesh, ripping it to shreds. 

But when she slammed her hammer into the head of the bare-chested man he died instantly; their lack of armour was a big weakness.  But they were fast, and she had a slow swinging weapon, and they ganged up on their opponents.  And they were very skilled with their weapons.  She looked down at her torn apart forearm; their weapons were very deadly too. 

They were very dangerous opponents. 

But Saadia killed them both easily in the end; they were easy to kill in one way – it only took one hit… but hard to kill in another way – getting that hit in was extremely difficult. 

“Show me your wound?”  He asked, concerned.

“It’s fine; already itching.”  She said, looking back at the Forsworn weapons momentarily.  She turned to see Vilkas sucking his teeth thoughtfully. 

“What?”

“Should start you on dual-wielding training.”  He said and she rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t need tiny little weapons, I like a big, heavy weapon.”  She realised halfway through the sentence how sexual that could sound, and loaded her voice with suggestion as she finished speaking.  A small smile came to Vilkas’s lips.

“Big weapons are obviously the best.”  He agreed, knowing the suggestiveness of his words, “I prefer them as well.  But it’s always good to know how to use smaller weapons; they have their uses.” 

“Well you can talk to my guide about my training when I get one.”  She teased. 

“I will.”  He answered, “And I’ll also tell you that I’m the head trainer of the Companions, Shield-sister, and I am obliged to tell you when there’s flaws in your techniques, or you are lacking skills…”  She sighed and he continued, “Because I want you to keep coming back alive… I’m going to insist you learn all the skills I can teach you.”  He stopped leaning on the wall and followed her into the room as she searched it for loot.  “You’re already a remarkable warrior.  There’s not that much I can teach you… but let me teach you what I can?”  He asked and she turned back to him.

“If it’ll make you feel better.”  Saadia conceded.  “I suppose I could learn to tolerate little weapons.”  She said, her voice filled with suggestion.

“You like daggers, don’t you?”

“Small concealed little things?”  She asked, “They’re immensely pleasurable to play with.”  She said and Vilkas arched an eyebrow at her. 

“I’m glad you like all kinds of weapons.”  He returned.

“All kinds.”  Saadia said with a smirk.  “Although it’s hard to have this conversation in here, they need a bath.”  She complained.

“It’s part of the Forsworn culture; their masculine smell of sweat marks them as real men…”  Vilkas answered.

“By the Gods…”  Saadia said scrunching up her nose, “I prefer Nordic marks of manhood.”

“At least the men can never sneak up on us.”  Vilkas said with a grin, “but they can overwhelm us with numbers.  Stay sharp and quiet.” 

“Now who wants to be sneaky?”  She teased.

“Just fighting in a different way.”  He reminded her.  They searched the room silently.  It was filled with herbs, books, potions that Saadia couldn’t identify, and disgustingly, there were and dead animal parts everywhere, sigils drawn in blood were on the walls.

“I hate magic.”  Vilkas said looking at the sigils. 

“This is a very old, dark magic… not the sort we allow at the College.”  Saadia said, thinking of the Augur of Dunlain and what she’d seen in the Midden.

“Take me there and I’ll see.” 

“I already told you I would.”  Saadia answered. 

“I look forward to it.”  He said and looked to the main tunnel, “Let’s keep moving.”

“These ruins should be re-built and used.”  Saadia said as they walked down the corridor, “This location is very strategic.” 

“There’s been some talk about giving the Reachmen their own Hold or even country…”  Vilkas said, “I think they’d agree with you about this place’s strategic importance.”

They came to some rickety stairs leading up, dozens of empty alcohol bottles all over the floor. 

“I’d drink this much too; try and block out the stench.”  She said as she looked at the rotting animal corpses being stored under the stairs.  “How can you handle it?  Your sense of smell is no doubt stronger than mine.”

“Oh I’m suffering.”  He answered.

“Just not whinging about it, like me?” 

“I didn’t say that.”  He answered with a perfectly straight face.  “Stealthy.”  He reminded her.

“I know.”  She said and looked up the stairs. 

Wooden, rickety stairs.  As usual.

“They’ll hold you Dovahkiin, they wouldn’t dare not.”  He reassured her.   

“They’re stairs Vilkas…”  She answered “old, wooden… rickety stairs… not people.”

“Even so.”  He said with complete belief.  She turned and looked at him.  “Trust me – they’ll hold you.”

She believed him.

She walked up the stairs, feeling the least afraid she’d ever been on stairs like this. 

“Another prison.”  She said, peering into the room from the doorway.  But in only a few seconds the utterly deplorable conditions the prisoners were being kept in was only too clear. 

“Nord prisoners of war…”  Vilkas whispered, his hand going to the first door and turning to look back at her.

“I’ll pick the locks.”  She said looking in at the thin man, practically just a skeleton, lying on the bed, hardly able to move. 

“Please help us!”  One of them called out.

“Shhh, brother.”  Vilkas went to him and whispered through the barred door.  “We’ll get you all out, just be patient… and very, very quiet.” 

Saadia unlocked the door and the man laid there still.

“Thank you.”  He whispered, his lips barely moving.  Vilkas went in and dropped to his knees, putting water to his lips. 

Saadia went to the next cage.  A man with a missing hand. 

“They cut it off to feed the Hagravens.”  He told her when her eyes fell on his stump. 

“I’m going to kill those Hagravens.”  Saadia told him and he nodded.

“If they don’t kill you.”

“They won’t.”  Saadia answered, “We’re Companions.”  She said and Vilkas came out of the cell and looked at the man, having heard the conversation.

“She’s Dragonborn as well, and we need to be quieter.”  He said, offering water to the amputee.  He took the drink, his eyes on Saadia, looking amazed. 

“I wish you knew how to pick locks.”  Saadia grumbled at him.

“Me too.”  Vilkas answered, “I’ll learn.”

There were 6 cells in all, and a single man in each cell.  One of the men was dead, and the others were all in deplorable conditions; they had obviously been beaten, tortured and starved for a long time. 

“Thank you Dragonborn.”  The last man said as she released him.

“Help him.”  Vilkas said, taking the skeletal man and putting him in the arms of the strongest looking of them there.  He then gave them detailed directions of how to get out of there, and told them Jorrvaskr would offer them food and shelter if they needed it, otherwise to go to the inn at Markarth and he would pay for their rooms and food at the inn. 

“Thank you Companions.” 

They hailed them both as heroes and thanked them many times before slowly creeping back down the stairs. 

“Who deliberately starves a person to near death?”  Saadia asked, shaking her head, stunned.

“The Forsworn.”  Vilkas answered, “If that person is a Nord.” 

“You sounded sympathetic to the idea of giving them their own Hold?”  She asked.

“I am.”  He said, “This is their land, just as it is Nord land, and also Orcish land, and Elvish land, particularly Snow Elves, but they’re gone now.  I know the history of Skyrim.  Everyone has a claim to this land.  So we are going to have to figure out ways to live in harmony.  If giving them this rocky slice of Skyrim will stop this war with the Forsworn… then let’s do it.” 

“Drevis often says that we’ll only know peace if we know forgiveness.”  She said softly, not sure if she’d find it as easy as Vilkas seemed to find it to forgive such barbarity. 

“Some things can’t be forgiven.”  Vilkas answered, “But you learn to look at the forest instead of the trees.  What happened in this prison is unforgiveable.  But if we can find peace, perhaps this won’t happen again.”  Vilkas said, “They think this is their land.  And Nords don’t want it other than it’s been part of Skyrim for so long… We don’t farm it, we don’t use… it’s simply ours… it’s pride to keep it and continue this conflict.  Foolish… stubborn Nord pride.”  He admitted. 

“I thought you were the most stubborn of the Nords?”

“When it comes to myself, I am.  But where the consequences affect others… particularly people I care about.  I am very flexible.” 

“So I see…”  She said and looked around the prison and then back at him.  “I see why they think you’re kingly.”  She turned to continue on, “I think I shall have to call you that as well.” 

Vilkas took a moment to try and get his pride under control, before following her.  She had a way of making him feel so good about himself. 

Saadia opened the door to find a room with a bare-chested Forsworn man wearing an elk headdress.  She could see an ugly scar on his chest over his heart, but his eyes were closed, he was side on to them, chanting, kneeling at an effigy made of numerous animal parts. 

And Saadia could feel that there was a Word Wall around here somewhere. 

But she focussed her attention to the huge Forsworn man before her. 

“A Briarheart.”  Vilkas barely breathed the word.  Saadia, crouched right next to him, barely heard him, but the Briarheart turned to look at them.  “Good hearing.”  He sighed. 

The Briarheart was huge; taller than Vilkas and broader than Farkas.  He got to his feet, glaring at them.  Saadia looked at the open wound on his chest, sewn up with leather strips, blood oozing slowly from it.  He had a bigger, sturdier looking sword than the other Forsworn, and he held up a hand, creating what looked to be an ice spell slowly, staring at them. 

And at the very moment Saadia started to wonder when he would attack, he did, with frightening speed and strength, a vicious ice spike at Vilkas and a leap towards Saadia, his sword coming down on her bare forearm with exacting precision and brutal results; he pulled out a chip of her bone, caught on the thorns of his sword. 

Saadia blocked his next blow, but he brought his elbow up and slammed it into the Masque of Clavicus Vile – the hardness of the Masque apparently not harming him.  And then he straightened out the arm he’d elbowed her with and conjured a Frost Atronach.  And then immediately a spark of electricity that he blasted Vilkas with, sending him flying backwards, the Atronach chasing after him. 

“By Oblivion.”  Saadia said as she struggled to hold him off with her 2 hands on her weapon – his one hand pushing his sword down against the handle of her warhammer.  He wasn’t even paying full attention to her; his eyes were on Vilkas momentarily, to see if his shock magic had killed him. 

Saadia used all her strength to try and hold him at bay, but it wasn’t working.  He was stronger than anyone she’d ever fought.  So she swept his feet with hers, making him fall on his arse.  It wouldn’t have worked if he’d been paying attention to her.  She slammed her hammer into his head, hoping for a fast kill.  But he roared and got up, his headdress destroyed, blood dripping from his fractured skull.  Saadia backed up slowly.  As he stalked towards her. 

“YOL!”  She Shouted and he caught on fire, roaring he leapt at her, and even though his speed was expected this time, Saadia almost didn’t manage to block him.  He grunted and growled down at her as he pushed her to his knees, leaning on his sword, his flames licking at her skin.

Vilkas wasn’t faring much better.  His whole body was shaking from the electrical pulse that had gone through him; he felt like his heart was struggling to keep going, but there was a frost Atronach slamming its fists down on him, and he had to block the blows. 

The fire burned away all of the Briarheart’s clothes, but still he continued to push down on her weapon.  Saadia dipped her weapon to the side, knowing the razor sharp thorns of his blade might end up taking one of her fingers off, if she didn’t let go quick enough.  His sword slipped along the handle of her weapon and Saadia let go of the handle at the last second, letting the head of her hammer smash into the floor beside her; protecting her from the downward thrust of his sword.  But with her now free hand she whipped her dagger out and slammed it up into the Briarheart’s free-hanging testicles. 

He roared in agony and fell back, Saadia jumping to her feet, covered in his blood.  She slammed her hammer into him, hearing bones cracking. 

But he brought his sword up on the third blow and blocked it, getting back to his feet. 

Vilkas was feeling more like himself and he began to properly fight back against the Atronach, his sword hacking at its icy body.  He stole a glance at Saadia to see how she was faring and saw the Briarheart getting to his feet. 

“You have to get his briar heart!”  Vilkas called out to her.

“Get his briar heart?”  She asked as she blocked a blow from his sword. 

“In his chest!”  Vilkas called back. 

“Saadia’s eyes dropped to the open wound in the Briarheart’s chest and understood.  But that lapse in concentration led to copping his sword in the face – or rather in the Masque of Clavicus Vile. 

Saadia backed up, shaking her head; her ears were ringing from the force of the blow.  Only her Khajiit sisters were quicker than this Briarheart, and only Farkas was stronger – in Saadia’s experience… although it was a close call with Farkas, and on the downward blow, she thought this Briarheart might win that strength battle.  He stalked towards her and she took a step back, her arse hitting the table behind her. 

“Shit…”  She mumbled. 

Vilkas hacked off the frost Atronach’s head and started to run towards Saadia and the Briarheart; he’d already lost Companions to a Briarheart attack – he knew how hard they were to kill. 

But the Briarheart conjured a flame Atronach, who instantly bombarded Vilkas with fireballs, forcing him to take cover. 

The Briarheart brought his sword hurtling down towards Saadia’s head and she blocked him, his power and strength forced her back, her back arching until her spine was pressed against the table. 

Which is exactly what she wanted.

She again let her hammer drop and whip-smart smashed her hand into the wound on his chest, her fingers gripping at his heart – a briar heart. 

He roared and tried to pull away from her; but that only sealed his fate when he stepped back, Saadia’s hand emerging from his chest with the briar heart in her hand.  He looked at it for but a second before he simply fell to the ground dead. 

And the flame Atronach was banished back to Oblivion with his demise. 

Vilkas jumped out from behind the bookshelves he’d taken shelter behind and ran over to Saadia to congratulate her.  But she laid on the table, her feet on the floor, the briar heart on her hand at her side, her eyes open, blinking as normal… but she didn’t respond to his presence.

“Shield-sister?”  He asked and put his hand on her shoulder.  “Dragonborn?”  He shook her gently.  She blinked, her eyes focussed on something he couldn’t see.  “Saadia?”  He whispered, confused. 

But not even Vilkas saying her name made her respond.

//-//

Saadia opened her eyes to complete blackness. 

“Ah, the Void.”  She said, looking around for the God who brought her there. 

She heard a dog barking and looked around, her brows furrowed. 

And then she saw him.

“Barbas…”  She said slowly. 

“My master wants to talk to you.”  The dog said and she sighed.

“Lead on old friend.”  Saadia said, not sure if ‘friend’ was the right word for this mutt, but it would do. 

Barbas took off at a run and Saadia followed.  They ran through blackness for what seemed hours before she appeared before Clavicus Vile, sitting on a chair that seemed to be made out of the darkness itself. 

“Saadia!”  He said, greeting her joyfully.  “Or should I call you Dragonborn?” 

“Saadia will do.  How are you Clavicus?”  Saadia answered, crossing her arms. 

“Well I feel positively left out!”  He exclaimed dramatically.  “I keep hearing about all these Gods giving you their blood, but no one asked me!” 

“I already have your gift.”  Saadia answered.

“That’s my boon.  Not my gift.”  Clavicus said, getting up, “And what have you done to it?  Look at all these nasty scratches.”  He said running his fingers down the Masque.  “Maybe I should take it back?”

“Clavicus!”  Barbas warned.

“Oh alright!”  Clavicus sighed petulantly.  But his mood quickly changed.  “But I do have a mind to give you my gift.”  He said as he sat back down on darkness itself.  He held his hand up and she saw his thumb nail grow long and sharp.  He used it to slice open his forefinger, and then motioned for her to come to him with his bloodied forefinger.  “Do you want it?”  He asked seductively.  Although with his voice, it wasn’t very appealing at all.

“What is it?”  Saadia asked.

“Did you ask the precious Aedra what their gifts where?”  He asked sharply. 

“I ask as many questions as I can.”  Saadia returned, not budging.  “But you have a habit of striking unfair deals.  And I notice the other et’Ada who have blessed me are not here.” 

He laughed, delighted by her.

“You’re clever… my deal is fair.  Do you want my gift?”  He asked.

“And what do I have to do to get it?”  She asked.

“Nothing.”  Clavicus said in a tone that said it was very much something. 

“I can’t agree to a deal if you won’t tell me the terms of the deal Clavicus.”  She said and he sighed.

“You are already my Champion… I just want you to be exclusively my Champion…”  He said, “And answer my call when I want to smite people.” 

“No deal.”  Saadia answered and started to walk away.  She didn’t know how to get out of the Void, but she figured if she called to the Gods they’d eventually come. 

But Clavicus appeared in front of her, his bloodied finger held aloft. 

“Come now Saadia…”  He said, “I’m sure we can make a deal…”

“Should I call the Daedra or the Aedra?”  She asked him.  “Azura, or-”

But Azura appeared as soon as Saadia said her name. 

She glared at them for a moment before turning her attention to Clavicus. 

“What are you doing?”  She asked him in an unimpressed sneer.

“I’m trying to give her my gift.”  He answered.

“You were supposed to do this when we were all here.”  Azura said, “Hircine.”  She called, and Saadia saw a wolf running towards them, tuning into a Human as he ran.  

“Call the others.”  Azura said before Hircine had had a chance to speak. 

“Kynareth.”  Hircine whispered her name and she appeared; they instantly went to each other. 

“Hurry it up.”  Azura droned, bored.

“Akatosh, Talos.”  Kynareth said and Saadia heard the wings beating, a fork of lightening lit up the darkness. 

Clavicus sighed and put his hands on his hips, smearing blood on his tunic. 

“What a lovely family reunion.”  He said, unimpressed.  Barbas barked gleefully.  “Oh shut up mutt.” 

“What were you trying to do Clavicus?”  Talos asked, unimpressed. 

“I just want to give her my gift… or am I not invited to this party?”  He asked, his eyes gleaming.

“Of course you can give her a gift.”  Kynareth said diplomatically. 

“With no strings attached.”  Azura told him in a commanding voice. 

“But then what do I get out of it?”  He sulked.

“The chance to keep living.”  Saadia said and then shrugged when they all looked at her, “I’m not wrong, am I?” 

Azura and Clavicus both looked uncomfortable with her brash words, but Hircine and Talos couldn’t have looked prouder.  Kynareth and Akatosh, as always seemed supremely calm, and hard to read. 

“So magnificent.”  Hircine said and Kynareth gave him a smile; she obviously liked how much he adored Saadia.  Kynareth then gave Saadia a knowing smile.

“You’re not wrong.”  Kynareth said.  “You know Alduin’s destiny.”  She said to Clavicus, “And the Thalmor plots.” 

“Ugh.”  Clavicus sighed.  “Fine, I will just give her my gift… with no strings attached.”  He said stroppily. 

“I knew you had it in you Clavicus.”  Barbas said proudly. 

“Ugh.”  Clavicus complained and then focussed his attention back on Saadia.  He held out his bloody finger to her.  “Come and get it.”  He said. But Saadia didn’t move, she looked to the others first. 

“What is it?”  She asked again.

“Well given the state of my Masque…”  he said musing, “I think I’ll make it…” He looked as if he was still deciding, “So that every piece of armour you wear and every weapon you use will self-mend over time.”  He said, “So my beautiful Masque will be cured of these wretched scratches.  Hircine your people are dreadful!” 

“Huh…”  Saadia said, surprise with how useful his gift would be. 

“Oh you want it now don’t you?”  He asked motioning for her to come to him again.  Saadia gave the other God’s a look as if to say ‘really?  This is what I have to deal with?’  She went to him and he smiled triumphantly.  “Take it.”  He said, offering her his finger.  Saadia went to wipe away some of his blood with her fingers but he pulled his finger back.  “Not like that.”

“Clavicus.”  Hircine said in a warning tone. 

“I’m not trying to force anything on her.”  Clavicus said to Hircine, his eyes on Saadia’s, “It just has to come directly from me.”  He held his finger out again. 

“You couldn’t make it your wrist or something?”  Saadia asked.

“Well that would give you too much blood… and too much power.”  He answered.  “I could always make it my toe, if that would make you more comfortable?” 

“Finger will do.”  Saadia grumbled and took his finger into her mouth.  Clavicus grinned, again triumphantly.  But then Barbas barked and he sighed.

“Yes alright, mutt.”  He mumbled and quite suddenly his eyes went white and he muttered under his breath, his other hand going to her face.  When he stopped he looked quite drained.  “It’s done.”  He said, sounding the most serious Saadia had ever heard him sound, and she felt the burning in her forearm; another name added to the tattoo.  “It was quite difficult to bend my power to something it’s not accustomed to doing.”  He said, “I’ll be going now.”  He turned to look at Saadia, “Your pet wolf said your name while you were here.  I thought you’d like to know that.” 

“He’s not my pet.”  Saadia answered with distaste.

“Isn’t he?”  Clavicus asked, his general air of amusement having returned.  And then he was gone.  Barbas looked up at her.

“Farewell, until next time Saadia.”  He said and nuzzled his nose into her hand.  She pet his head slightly and he wagged his tail as he faded away. 

“Forsworn aren’t my people.”  Hircine said grumpily. 

“They think they are…”  Azura answered.  “We need to be more careful with watching some of us.”  She told the others, “Some of us will try to make deals…”

“But Saadia handled him admirably.”  Talos said with a big grin. 

“Yes.”  Azura agreed, “I have hope that you were right to choose this mortal.”  She gave Saadia a nod of her head and disappeared. 

“Tell us,” Hircine said, “How is your relationship with Vilkas going?”

Saadia stared at him, perplexed, and Talos sighed. 

“It’s… it’s going well.”  She answered, “He’s my best friend.”

“Best friend?”  Hircine asked, pointedly.  Saadia didn’t understand what he was getting at. 

“Yes… I trust him above all others.  Even though he lied to me… because I understand why he lied, and I know he won’t do it again... and… he understands the things I tell him about… I think he understands me.”  She tried to tell him what he wanted to hear so she could get back to the fight and make sure Vilkas was alright.  She wasn’t sure if the fight had ended with the death of the Briarheart. 

“Is that right?”  Hircine asked with a huge grin.

“You’ve made your point.”  Talos said darkly. 

“It is time to go back.”  Akatosh said to Saadia, “We will see you again soon.” 

“Wait, what point?”  Saadia asked Talos-

//-//

\- But she awoke on the table in the ruins.  The Briarheart at her feet, Vilkas looking over her.

“What?”  He asked, confused.  “What point?”  Saadia had asked about a point; it was all she had said since she’d killed the Briarheart. 

“Damned Gods.”  She groaned and got up, her back aching.  “What do I look like to you when I’m in the Void?”  She asked him.

“Ah… so that’s what was happening.”  He sounded relieved.  “You were still for about 30 seconds, just blinking, and then you spoke as you came back.” 

“Thirty seconds?”  She asked, furrowing her brows.  “I guess time moves differently there.”  She said and looked down at the Briarheart, “Or Akatosh put me back at this precise time for some reason.”  She said, “Because I was in the Void for much longer than 30 seconds.” 

“What happened?”  He asked and Saadia showed him her tattoo in answer.  “Who’s blessing?”

“Clavicus Vile.”  She said, frowning.  “Have you got an ale or a mead in your satchel?”

“Yeah, some mead.”  He said getting it out.

“Thank you.”  She said when he handed it to her.  She drank it down, “There’s a reason he’s called Vile.”  She said, trying to get the bitter taste of his blood out of her mouth. 

“Oh…”  Vilkas understood that she’d had to taste Clavicus Vile in some way.  He was silent as she drank, trying to take it all in; another Daedric blessing.  “What did he give you?”  He asked when she finished drinking.

“Apparently my armour and weapons will now self-mend.”  She said and Vilkas raised his eyebrows.  “Useful.”  She agreed with his expression.  “How’s your sword?”

“Needs sharpening.” 

“Well, let’s swap weapons for a bit and see if I can fix that for you.”  She said getting her vambrace out of her satchel and putting it back on, knowing it would mend while she wore it. 

“Alright.”  Vilkas said and they swapped weapons.  “Oh this is good.”  He said looking at her hammer.  “Nice and heavy.”  He grinned at her. 

“This feels lightweight in comparison to my hammer!”  Saadia laughed.  His sword was huge, long, heavy for a sword, always ‘sheathed’ on his back when not in use because it was too long for a regular hip sheath.  But it was well made, balanced beautifully so that the length and weight felt effortless in her hands.  And in real terms it weighed half of what her warhammer weighed. 

“It feels lighter than it is.”  Vilkas noted.

“I can believe it.”  Saadia said,  “Beautiful weapon.”

“Eorlund knows what he’s doing.”

“No doubt.”  Saadia agreed,  “Now let’s loot!”  Saadia said and they searched the room.

“There’s rarely much to loot in Forsworn camps.”  He said, “But it always pays to look anyway.”

They searched in silence for a few moments. 

“What’s the deal with Briarhearts?”  She asked as she went through the bookshelves. 

“The Hagravens do some sort of magic on them, rip their hearts out and replace them with the briar heart.  Makes them stronger, faster, better mages, better warriors.”  Vilkas said, “They’ve killed a lot of people who tried to fight them.”

“I bet.”  Saadia nodded. 

“They’re not really living anymore.  So taking out the briar heart kills them instantly; it’s the only thing that keeps them appearing to be alive.”  Vilkas picked up some gold, “In fact, the only thing that can kill a Briarheart is to get their briar heart.”  He said.  “They are very formidable opponents.” 

“Yes.”  Saadia agreed.  “I wouldn’t want to take on a couple of them at the same time.”  She said, “But at least I know now how to kill them.” 

“Well that Briarheart was particularly strong; they’re not all like that… but they are still formidable opponents.”

“Noted.”  Saadia said with a nod of her head. 

Vilkas gave her half of the gold he’d found and they headed out the door on the other side of the room.

“More rickety stairs.”  Saadia grumbled.

They snaked around the inside of the tower, and ended at the top of it.  The tower had taken them much further up the mountain.  The top of the tower led to a flat plateau.  The tower had been carved into the mountain, and even in its ruined state was very impressive.  They looked down at the fortifications they’d missed by going through the tower; hundreds of Forsworn were camped among the fortifications.  They could see the released prisoners creeping along the side of the road I the bushes, carefully avoiding detection.  It looked like they were going to make it. 

The plateau they were on had 2 sets of stairs leading up, 1 set of stairs leading down, the entrance to the tower of course, and a stone bridge across a narrow valley filled with nasty looking brambles.  On the other side of the bridge was a sleepy looking Forsworn encampment. 

“There’s a Word Wall around here.”  She told Vilkas and watched him look around.  They always did that; people who couldn’t read the Words always looked around like they would see something that she felt in her bones. 

They crouched down and watched the encampment.  There was a mix of male and female fighters, dressed similarly, some bare-chested, all of them in clothing that seemed to accentuate their bodies, rather than protect them.  Some had shaved heads, others had matted hair with leaves and twigs in it.  Saadia saw a bare-chested, bald woman use magic to start a fire and then saw a Briarheart emerge from a tent.  When he pulled back the flap, she could see 4 women in there with him.  He grabbed a young girl, maybe 15 or 16 at most and pulled her into the tent.  She looked honoured to be treated thusly, and the other women all looked on like they envied her. 

“He’s going to rape her.”  Saadia said softly. 

“She goes willingly.”  Vilkas answered, “Young by our standards, but not by theirs.”  He added, shaking his head; he obviously didn’t like it. 

“How can you say she goes willingly?  She’s too young to make that choice!”  Saadia answered and Vilkas sighed, nodding his head. 

“Everything in me agrees with you.  But Athis has taught me a lot about not judging other cultures.”  He said, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the tent.  “If we are to know peace in Skyrim, in Tamriel; we must allow other cultures to be as they are.  Forsworn girls… Reachman girls… are expected to be ready for a husband by the age of 16.  She always has the right to refuse; and many do.  Especially the Reachmen who live in Markarth.  But the Forsworn are embracing the old ways.  Briarhearts can have multiple wives, and unwed women do not take deathbell to stop pregnancy; they want as many children as possible and they don’t stop fighting for pregnancy either.”  He could feel Saadia’s eyes on him, “Oppression, intolerance of their race and culture, war… these things have made them cling on to old-fashioned ways.  If we continue to judge them, it will be a never-ending cycle; and we won’t be the ones that suffer the consequences of it.  The girls will be.  It’s always the girls.  Who may be able to say no, but never see any other options for themselves, other than to hold out for a better looking or more prestigious man to want them.”  He sighed, “It is a great honour for them to be chosen by a Briarheart; they do not see it as a bad thing, like we do.  One day… if we have peace, and enough cultural respect has been built up, young Forsworn girls will be able to see that there are many options for them.  Both traditional, and not.”

“So you’re thinking long-term, never mind that girl in that tent with an undead monster, right now.”  Saadia answered and Vilkas sighed again. 

“No, I’m thinking about her too.  Her life will be ruined if she survives an attack on her encampment.”  He said, “She’ll be reviled; she’ll never be chosen to marry.  She’ll be an outcast.  If her Briarheart husband dies, she is sacrificed by the Hagravens to Hircine; for him to enjoy in the Hunting Grounds.”

They saw a heavily pregnant woman come out of the tent and grab some mugs of ale before going back in. 

“I suppose it’s an honour to carry a dead man’s child?”  Saadia asked numbly.

“For them, it is.”  He answered, as equally numbed. 

“Is there no way to kill everyone but the girls, and let them go?”  Saadia asked.

“They’re not prisoners.”  Vilkas answered, “They are already mighty warriors by the time they’re 16; they choose freely to bed the Briarheart once he chooses them.”  He looked back at the tent, “They’ll fight us to the death; even the pregnant girl; and the last thing she’ll do is kill her unborn child rather than let a Nord get it and take it from their culture.” 

“So there’s nothing we can do for them?”  She asked.

“Unless you think killing them is a mercy, as Aela does.”  Vilkas answered.  “But I don’t.”  He said softly, “There’s a great deal of ancient Nordic and Breton culture mixed up with the way they live their lives.  But the women aren’t treated nearly as badly as ancient Nordic women were.”  He said, “They’re a proud warrior people, and they do a great deal of evil… but I would find a way to have peace with them, rather than commit genocide.” 

“I have to agree with you.”  Saadia said, obviously conflicted. 

“The Reachmen have shown that they are more than capable of keeping and modernising their culture in their own way; Markarth is the perfect example.”  Vilkas said.  “And they must be the ones to lead that evolution of their culture.”

“Tolfdir.”  Saadia added.  “He’s… nothing like this…”

“And yet these are his people.  All true Forsworn are Reachmen, but not all Reachmen are Forsworn.  The Forsworn… need to be stopped… but not by genocide.”  Vilkas sighed again, “Give them this land, create laws about borders, and have peace; let the Reachmen find their own way forward.  Help them with that journey if they ask for it.”

“But can you have peace with a group of people that want everyone like you dead?”  She asked Vilkas.  “You saw what they were doing to those Nords in the prison.” 

“I don’t know if you can.”  Vilkas answered honestly.  “I just know that this is why they call me a bard.”  He chuckled softly.  “I would prefer peace.” 

“So we just sneak past?”

“Yeah I always leave encampments with pregnant people and children alone.”  Vilkas answered.  “They’ll all just fight to the death… I’ve seen 5-year-olds coming at me with an axe.”  He shook his head. 

“Did you… did you have to-”

“Oh, no…”  Vilkas shook his head, “I didn’t have to kill her.  I disarmed her and knocked her out… Some friends in High Rock adopted her.  Reachmen.  Apparently she’s a handful; but very loved.” 

“Why aren’t the men married off so young?”  Saadia asked.

“Because they have to prove themselves worthy of having a wife; and that can take years.”

“I take it your Reachmen friends told you all of this?”

“Yeah.  Ex-Forsworn.”  He said, “I don’t know why they left the cause… but they’re a married couple and they ended up in Markarth, coinless, and I helped them get to High Rock; they couldn’t stay in Skyrim.” 

“Did they do something bad against the Nords?”

“They did something bad against the Forsworn king.”  Vilkas said, “I didn’t even know they had a king until then.” 

“Will she be expected to marry at 16?”  Saadia asked.

“No.”  He answered, “Neither of them agreed with being traditionalist like that… they just wanted what they saw as their land back.”

“Why is everything so complicated in Skyrim?”  She asked softly.  “I prefer Dragons; I can kill them without feeling guilty.” 

“Well if it helps, the Forsworn like to abduct and torture Nord children, and the Hagravens sacrifice them in their rituals.”  Vilkas told her.  “I’m always fine to kill warrior encampments… they’ve done a lot of evil.”  He sniffed the air.  “There’s trolls around.”  He said looking around, “They keep trolls as pets; a type of guard dog.” 

“Then let’s kill the trolls before they alert the encampment.”  Saadia said and they crept towards the closest stairs leading up.

The first troll was standing in the bushes halfway up the stairs, looking up, sniffing the air.  Saadia beheaded it, the sword hacking to halfway through its neck; Vilkas had been right about his blade needing sharpening.  She pulled back and hacked again, finishing the job. 

The next troll was a mother troll; and hyper-vigilant.  She saw them at the same moment they saw her.

“WULD NAH!”  Saadia got to the troll before she roared and alerted the encampment below, slashing the troll’s neck and then hacking again to behead her.  But her two cubs screeched loudly and ran as soon as they saw their mother being killed.

“Shit…”  Saadia said and turned to Vilkas.  He motioned for her to hide.  They both ducked into the bushes as several Forsworn warriors ran up the stairs. 

They found both dead troll bodies and comforted and quieted the baby trolls as they looked around, turning on the spot, looking for anything out of place to show them where the culprit was. 

Saadia was dismayed to see the heavily pregnant woman amongst the warriors a sword in one hand, a small hatchet in the other; made in the same fashion as the swords.  And there was also 2 boys, perhaps 5 and 7 years old, both brandishing small axes, looking around with the older warriors, ready to kill the intruder. 

But the troll cubs knew where Saadia was; she had killed their mother, they had seen her hiding, and within a few moments she was being dragged from the bushes.

“I got lost!”  She said, trying to stop the battle.  “I came down the mountain!”  She said pointing to the least steep mountain side nearby.  “I didn’t know this was Forsworn camp - I have nothing against the Forsworn.  I’m Redguard!”  Saadia tried not to stare at the children or the pregnant woman, just about ready to give birth; that might seem suspicious.  She kept her eyes on the 2 warriors threatening her instead.  “I’m Redguard,” she repeated, “We know what it is to fight for our land; when the Empire tried to give our land to the Thalmor – we fought!” 

They spoke in their own language for a moment, Saadia catching few of the words but all of the meaning; they weren’t sure what to make of her, whether to just kill her. 

One of them made a loud call, and they watched the stairs.  Saadia saw Vilkas slowly creeping through the bushes while they were preoccupied. 

And then Saadia saw him coming up the stairs; the Briarheart.  Her eyes flicked to Vilkas, who was staring at the Briarheart too; things had just gotten much worse. 

Saadia listened to them explain what she had said to him, again only catching a few of the words, even though the language was rooted in the Nord and Breton tongues. 

Everyone in Tamriel spoke Tamrielic, as well as the language of their own people.  Saadia had been taught the Nordic and Tamrielic languages on Stirk.  But she wanted to learn other languages; especially the Redguard language. 

“You have nothing against us?”  The Briarheart asked, removing his headdress and handing it to a woman.  “Take off your Masque Redguard.”  He said and Saadia stared at him; the Masque of Clavicus Vile was supposed to be invisible.  She took it off and he stared at her for a moment.  “You wonder how I can see your Daedric artefact.”  He was amused.  “The briar heart gives me sight and insight.” 

“A remarkable gift.”  Saadia said, putting her helmet into her satchel. 

“You say you are Redguard.”  He said and put the tip of his sword to her cheek.  “I have never seen a Redguard with a blue eye before.”

“An aberration of my family bloodline.”  Saadia lied; the Forsworn hated and wanted to kill all Nords.  To tell them she was half Nord would be to invite hostility.  She still hoped to get out of this without fighting.  She didn’t want to get into it with the pregnant woman, nor the children. 

“Then I will purify your bloodline.”  He answered, “You will be my seventh wife.”  He said simply, as if there was no chance she’d refuse; as if she’d see it as the honour the Forsworn women saw it to be.  “Come, I will bed you and make it official.”  He began to turn away, “You will learn our language and our ways.” 

“I cannot.”  Saadia answered and he turned back to her, deeply annoyed.  “I am already married.”  She lied, “To a Reachmen… Tolfdir.”  She continued, trying anything to be allowed to continue on without a fight. 

“What camp is he in?  I will have him give you to me.”  He answered, less annoyed now.

“Camp…?”  Saadia said softly, wishing she knew more about the Forsworn.  “He’s not Forsworn… he’s… a mage.”  She couldn’t think of an adequate lie. 

“So he conspires with our oppressors.”  The Briarheart answered stiffly, “Then he is not worthy of such a wife.  And I take you as my own.  Problem solved.”  He looked to the two warriors still holding her arms.  “Take her to my tent.  Make her come if she refuses.” 

“Don’t do this.”  Saadia said softly, “I am not going to let you rape me…”

“It is not rape, woman.  You are my property now.  I will do as I please to you.”  He said this so matter-of-factly that it was startling to Saadia.  “You have no rights to stop me.”

“I thought Forsworn had the right to refuse marriage.”  Saadia tried again.

“Yes.”  He answered.  “Forsworn do.  You are not Forsworn.” 

“If you touch me.  I will kill you.  And your wives, and your children will try to fight me… and I will kill them too.  And I don’t want to do that.  Let me continue on unharmed.  I was just lost.  I mean you no harm.” 

But he laughed, clearly finding her words hilarious.

“You cannot kill me, and you cannot beat us all in battle.”  He answered, “You would do well to do as you are told, or I will make you.  I am very good at inflicting pain, woman.”

“I would rather die.”  Saadia answered.

“So be it.”  The pregnant woman spat at her, clearly taking it as a personal offense that Saadia would reject her husband’s demand to marry. 

“Don’t hurt her face.”  The Briarheart told them.  “Take her to my tent.”  He started to walk away. 

Saadia whipped out Vilkas’s sword from her back and beheaded the first Forsworn before anyone had had chance to do anything. 

The Briarheart turned back, utterly infuriated.

“Now you will suffer, but you will still be my wife.”  He said, “Preserve her face, beat her when you bring her to my tent.”  He told them.

But Vilkas jumped from the bushes while they all had their backs turned and beat the skull in of one of the warriors, everyone turning to stare in shock.  The Briarheart lifted his hand to hit Vilkas with a spell, but Saadia lunged forward, thrusting her sword into his open wound, opening up the leather stitching.  He turned to look at her, stunned, as she reached her hand into his chest and pulled out his briar heart.

“You obviously weren’t gifted with that much foresight.”  She said to his surprised face.  He dropped to the ground, dead. 

Vilkas was dealing with the other warriors, when the heavily pregnant woman screamed and ran at Saadia, fury in her eyes. 

Saadia blocked her blows, not wanting to hurt her.  The mother had very obviously chosen to keep the child and the foetus was very obviously close to coming out, so Saadia felt very obliged to help keep the innocent child alive. 

But she was an excellent warrior; as all Forsworn were, and by not fighting to her full ability, Saadia was losing too much ground to her.  So she punched the mother in the mouth, then elbowed her in the head to hopefully knock her out.  But she staggered back and then groaned loudly in pain.  Saadia saw liquid slowly spreading out from the woman’s groin, as if she had peed herself.  The Forsworn woman put a hand to her lower back and breathed out slowly, clearly in pain.  And then she shook her head and raised her sword again.

“You’ve started birthing,” Saadia said, “Stop!”  But she came at Saadia, her sword slamming against Saadia’s.  “I don’t want to harm you or your child!”  Saadia told her loudly. 

Vilkas killed the 2 warriors that had responded to the pregnant woman’s scream and was about to bring the hammer down on a third warrior, a woman, when she crouched down and held her hand up to him.

“Please…”  She whispered.  He noticed how she huddled the 2 children behind her, not allowing them to fight.  He heard more people coming up the stairs and turned to them, raising Saadia’s hammer, ready to fight. 

Saadia was struggling not to deal harshly with the pregnant woman; She was hitting at Saadia with far more force than previously; obviously she wanted to kill Saadia before she gave birth.  Saadia continued to block, not attacking.  But she knew she had to do something to stop her; perhaps cutting off a hand would stop this battle. 

But the woman stopped, bending slightly, her hand on her stomach, another groan of pain. 

Saadia paused for her, looking back to Vilkas who was standing between 2 Forsworn, one of them was a woman with 2 children behind her, crouched on the floor, crying. 

“I want you and your child to live.  I can take you somewhere safe.”  Saadia said.

“YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!”  She screeched through the pain and came at Saadia again, crying in pain.  Her blows were desperate, getting sloppy, and Saadia could have easily killed her.  But there was no need; she was at the end of her ability now that she was birthing, and she knew it.  “I can’t best you…”  She realised in a whisper. 

“Now let me help you.”  Saadia said, “I can-”

But the woman turned the sword on herself, stabbing herself in the stomach, crying out in pain and grief, weeping as she drew the sword up her body.  Saadia stared in shock.

“You’ll not poison my child.”  The woman cried and twisted the sword upwards, under her ribs, piercing her lungs.  Saadia grabbed her hand wanting to stop her, wanting to heal her.  But the woman headbutted Saadia, who was not wearing her helmet.  Saadia was rocked back by the blow and the woman fell to the floor, pushing the sword up until it pierced her heart. 

One of the Forsworn that had been standing with Vilkas dropped to his knees beside the now dead pregnant woman and wept. 

Saadia looked to Vilkas who was still eyeing the woman warily.  She stayed crouched, the children behind her, the older one glaring at Vilkas defiantly. 

There were several dead Forsworn near Vilkas, but he hadn’t been the one to kill them all.  The man kneeling beside the now dead pregnant woman had turned on his fellow Forsworn.

“I just want to go home.”  The woman protecting the children whispered.  Vilkas and Saadia shared a look.  “I came here 8 years ago with my boyfriend.”  She said and looked over to the Briarheart.  “We were in love, and he spoke passionately about freeing our people… I believed him.  And it was good for a while… we had children, we learned to fight… we… were happy.  And we drank heavily when they captured Nords to torture… he said we’d get used to it.”  She looked up at Vilkas, terrified of him and what he’d say to that.  “But then they turned him into a Briarheart.”  She started to cry, “and… he started taking other wives… and I know they’re happy about it; it’s an honour… but it’s not what I wanted.”  She looked over to Saadia, “He always liked Redguard women…”  She sniffed and looked down.  “They said I should become a Hagraven, be worshipped, have such power… but I just want to go home to my parents.  They live in Markarth.” 

“How old were you when he brought you here?”  Vilkas asked.

“14.”  She answered simply.  Vilkas and Saadia looked at the Briarheart.  He was easily in his 40’s.  Meaning he had been in his 30’s when had started courting this girl, who was only in her early 20’s now.  “Please, can I come with you?”  She begged, “I know I have children, but I can be useful, I know the paths, and I can fight.  The children can fight too.”

“We’ll take you to Markarth after we’ve finished our task here.”  Vilkas said and she started to cry gratefully, bowing and putting her forehead on his feet.  “Please don’t.”  He said uncomfortably, offering her his hand to get her to her feet. 

She stood, keeping a hand on both boy. 

“I have a daughter, she’s 3…”  She said her eyes going back towards the direction of the camp.

“Go and get her.”  Vilkas said. 

“Thank you sir.”  She said and knelt down, looking at the boys.  “Stay here with these people, I’ll be back soon.”  She stood up again, “I’ll tell them that a wild troll got into a fight with our pets.”  She said and Vilkas nodded.  She ran off without another word.  Saadia turned her attention to the man crying over the dead pregnant woman, Vilkas keeping his eyes on the children. 

“We were to be married.  But the Briarheart decided to honour her.”  He said softly when he saw the questioning look on Saadia’s face.  “I’ve wanted to leave since then.” 

“Right.”  Saadia said looking back to Vilkas. 

“A lot of Reachmen have been leaving Markarth to come to the Forsworn to fight for their people; they’re not treated as well as they should be, so they end up wanting to fight.”  Vilkas noted, “But so too, are some Forsworn going to Markarth, for many reasons.” 

“What if she brings back the whole camp with her?”  Saadia asked.

“She won’t.”  Vilkas answered, “Forsworn are honourable fighters that fight to the death.  For her to seek help…?”  He shook his head, “They’re not sneaky like that.”  He asserted.  “And above all else they love their children.  She would not have left them unless she intended to come back.” 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the woman returned with a 3-year-old girl on her hip, and now they could see that her belly was swelling with another child.  She took the younger boy’s hand. 

“Get your axe ready Grac.”  She said to the older boy and he pulled his axe out.  “I’m Raso.  This is my daughter Vega.  And my sons, Dugnuc and Grac.” 

“Vilkas.”  Vilkas answered and nodded over to Saadia.

“Saadia.”  She said and looked to the man leaning over the dead pregnant woman.  “Your name?”  She asked him.

“Uslor.”  He answered softly. 

“Thank you Companions.”  Raso said, seeing the insignia on Vilkas’s armour.  “I had heard that the Companions were good when I grew up in Markarth, but I never thought a Nord could be…” She lowered her eyes, “Forgiving.”  She was clearly ashamed.  Vilkas sucked his teeth, his mind returning to the prison, and the deplorable conditions the Nords had been kept there.  But he nodded slowly. 

“Alright, this is what’s going to happen.  Grac, put your axe away; you won’t be fighting.”  Grac looked to his mother and she nodded to do as Vilkas said, “You will stay with your mother, and Raso and Uslor are going to make sure the children are kept quiet and out of danger, out of trouble, out of the way.”  Vilkas said firmly and the 2 adults nodded.  “We’ll take the lead, you’ll follow.”  He added.  He sighed and turned to Saadia, “Let’s go.” 

Saadia had grabbed the ebony weapons that the Briarheart had, while Vilkas was speaking and put them in her satchel; she’d share the money from selling them with Vilkas later.  She put the Masque of Clavicus Vile back on and looked to Vilkas. 

They continued up the stairs, the Forsworn defectors behind them, both Vilkas and Saadia hyperaware of their presence. 

At the top, they saw a tent, fresh blood spreading from it.

“Stay back.”  Vilkas said and none of the Forsworn dared to disagree with him.  Though when Saadia looked back at them, she saw the look of shame on Raso’s face. 

Saadia and Vilkas went into the tent to investigate. 

Numerous Beastfolk, Elves and 2 Humans, both Nord, were stacked up, dead.  And there were body parts, having been hacked up into portion sizes. 

“Have they been eating…?”  Saadia asked, staring at the flesh; she could see an Elven ear on one of the portions. 

“I didn’t know they were cannibals…”  Vilkas whispered, not wanting the Forsworn outside to hear, “I’d heard they eat Elves and Beastfolk, but this is the first time I’ve even seen evidence of it…”  He looked at a chopped hand on the table, his brows furrowing, “but I’ve never heard they eat Humans as well.”

“Well I’d say they do.”  Saadia answered.  “Or at least they’re serving them to the Hagravens?”

“Very possible.”  Vilkas answered, “I prefer that to the cannibalism.”  He said as they headed out of the tent, “I’m not sure why.” 

They got out of the tent and Vilkas looked at the Forsworn for a moment and then looked away and continued up the next set of stairs. 

It was a long set of stairs and the 2 of them had to kill many Forsworn as they went, the defecting Forsworn staying back and out of it, as Vilkas had ordered. 

“It’s their numbers!”  Saadia said as she stabbed a female warrior through the chest, “No wonder you lose people out here, and prefer to never fight them alone… there’s so many of them!”

“We have a saying,” Vilkas answered, swinging the heavy warhammer with delight, “the Forsworn put the rabbits to shame.”  He looked over to Saadia to see her furrowing her brows while she slashed a bare-chested Forsworn warrior along his midriff.  She looked up and gave him a quizzical look before pivoting her weight and stabbing the next Forsworn through the neck.  “They Elves say that Humans breed like rabbits; rabbits have a lot of offspring.  Since most of them have perhaps 1 or 2 children in their lifetimes but Humans tend to have at least 3, very usually up to 12; most of us tend to think the more the better – a bit like rabiits.”

“But the Forsworn put the rabbits to shame.”  Saadia understood. 

“They have a lot of children.”  Vilkas nodded bringing the warhammer up to slam into an enemy’s face.  “And more Reachmen leave Markarth and the surrounding towns every day – sick of being treated like second class citizens – to join the Forsworn cause.”  Vilkas added, killing another warrior who had very nearly taken his head off with an axe. 

“They’re part Breton, part Nord, right?”  Saadia asked, “That suggests interbreeding, not conquest.  And they say the Nords took their lands.” 

“Well most conquest involves rape.”  Vilkas countered.  And Saadia nodded, accepting that, “It doesn’t matter what happened back then.  What matters is this truth: this land is their ancestral home… these people have lived here for a long time.  And most Reachmen are good people; so we should give them this land.”

Saadia shot a quick over her shoulder at the Forsworn dissidents.  Too far away to have heard the conversation.  Then she stabbed Vilkas’s sword through a foe’s eye.

“Perhaps this king you heard of will help create a peace treaty between Nords and Forsworn?”  Saadia asked. 

“There will be a lot more bloodshed before then.” 

“No doubt.  Especially if they keep kidnapping and using kids in evil magic rituals.”  Saadia agreed.

“That’s why the companions have such a long history with them.”  Vilkas said, managing to crack 2 skulls with one swing of the hammer. 

“Saving a lot of kid’s live huh?”  Saadia asked.

“It’s our jobs.”  He said as the last Forsworn fell at Saadia’s feet dead.  They finished climbing the stairs, both of them panting a little.  The ex-Forsworn came up closer to them. 

“This is named Dead Crone Rock by the Nords.”  Raso said trying to be helpful.

Saadia and Vilkas exchanged a look; this is where they needed to be. 

“Expect Hagravens.”  Vilkas said. 

They walked across the flattened stone plateau to the ebony door to the ancient structure, on the other side.

“Don’t use this door; there’s a guards’ room on the other side.”  Raso said and led them around the structure to a small, well-hidden side door. 

“Thank you.”  Saadia said and Raso smiled sadly. 

They opened the door and saw a small room with a set of stone stairs leading up and a small table with taproots on it.

“Hagravens.”  Saadia mumbled.  “How many are there?”  She asked Raso. 

“5, but they’re usually down in the encampments, healing, teaching, blessing children… and sometimes breeding.” 

“Breeding”?”  Saadia asked, thinking of the jokes her and Lydia had made when they’d found deathbell on a Hagraven. 

“Yes, Hagravens can choose any lover they wish, none may refuse them.  They usually choose to honour Briarhearts with this duty.”  Raso answered, “And their children are blessed by Hircine.” 

“Right…”  Saadia said, “Hircine doesn’t actually like the Forsworn.”  She said and Raso and Uslor gave her a confused look.  “Love Reachmen… thinks Forsworn are evil for killing kids.”  She said and Vilkas shook his head slowly; this kind of talk would only invite questions.

“How could you possibly know that?”  Uslor asked. 

“I met him a few times in the Void.”  Saadia said and shrugged.  Vilkas cleared his voice pointedly as Uslor went to ask another question and Raso stared in awe at Saadia, obviously believing her.

“Then I am doing the right thing.”  Raso said, “Hircine will bless us!” 

“Moving on.”  Vilkas said, beginning up the stairs. 

The corridor at the top of the stairs, was dirty, old bones on the floor, slime up the walls, and smoke from a fire blackened the air and walls. 

They could see a headdress in the smoky shadows up ahead.  Saadia motioned for the Forsworn to stay back and they went back to the stairs. 

There were 2 Briarhearts in the room, they heard them talking about the honour of being chosen to impregnate the Hagravens; 1 had done it and the other had just been chosen to do it for the first time that night. 

Saadia motioned for Vilkas to take the one on the right and he nodded. 

They charged into the room, weapons ready, both of them getting in the first blow. 

Vilkas’s Briarheart dual wielded an axe and sword, and he came after Vilkas with frightening speed. 

Saadia’s Briarheart had a huge deadly looking axe and spells… so many spells.  He threw fire and ice at her in incredibly fast succession.  Saadia ducked some and let herself be hit with others; her healing was so fast and her armour so strong that she could take medium level destruction spells without it affecting her too badly now.  She threw lightning spells back at him, hitting him and sending him flying into Vilkas’s Briarheart. 

Vilkas looked over at her and she unleashed another strike of lightning, and it arced from one Briarheart to the other, rendering both of them immobile as the power surged through them. 

Vilkas took advantage of it and snatched the briar hearts out of their chests, ending the fight much quicker than he’d expected. 

He turned and looked at Saadia with arched eyebrows.

“What?”  She asked,  “You didn’t expect me to be at the College and not learn some magic?”

“Well I know you’ve got the healing magic…”  He said, looking uncomfortable, “I just…”

“I can do frost and fire Shouts…”  She explained gently, “I thought some shock magic would supplement them…”

“But maybe there’s an electrical Shout to come?”  He asked stubbornly. 

“Look, I know that you’ve had a bad experience with magic and being forced to learn it,” she tried to reason with him, “and I know Nords don’t like magic but-”

“Me being Nord has nothing to do with it.  My distaste for magic comes from experience, not tradition or superstition.”  He crossed his arms and Saadia narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you!”  Her nice tone was gone now. 

“Then why are you?”  He asked pointedly. 

“Stubborn Nord.”  She said venomously.

“Stubborn Redguard.”  He answered sourly, “And stubborn Nord!”  He added. 

“Let’s just finish this.”  She said, turning away to loot the room.

“Yes.”  He agreed, doing the same. 

Rosa and Uslor peered in the room and then looked at each other, having heard their argument.  Rosa shrugged and Uslor looked back at them angrily going through the drawers in the room. 

There were another 2 Forsworn at the end of the corridor guarding a storeroom of alchemy herbs.  They were dealt with; their speed and hard-hitting made every fight with a Forsworn warrior and challenge, but Saadia felt like she was learning a lot and improving at learning how to kill them efficiently.  The fights would eventually become easier – she knew that. 

There were dead goats’ heads on the tables here, and more blood sigils, and Vilkas’s mood darkened as he muttered about magic. 

Up the stairs there was a round empty landing with 3 doors. 

One of the doors was open.

One of them was a closed wooden door.

And the last one was a gated door. 

Saadia went straight towards the open door, Vilkas telling the Forsworn to stay back before following. 

There was a long table covered in blood and sacrificed animal parts and burning candles in the centre of a long narrow room.  A huge effigy made from animal parts hung on the wall above the table; an elks skull and horns for the head, possibly troll ribs for the body and huge moose antlers for what looked like wings…

“Very dark magic…” Saadia muttered, thinking she may have to have a talk with Tolfdir about ensuring this kind of thing stayed out of the College. 

At the end of the room there was a fire trap and Saadia Whirlwind Sprinted up to it to grab the floating soul gem that powered it.  And beside the trap there was a heavily trapped corridor that lead to a room with a lever in it.  The lever opened the gated door. 

They went back out to the main room and Saadia looked to the closed wooden door.

“That one next.”  She pointed at it and Vilkas nodded.

“Why?”  Rosa asked, knowing that the way they had to go was through the just opened gated door.  

“Because you can just tell that the opened gate is where we’re supposed to go.”  Vilkas answered.

Saadia picked the lock on the wooden door and they found that it led to a balcony with sweeping views over the valley.  And a steep fall down.

“We were right.”  Saadia said.

“As usual.”  Vilkas answered. 

So they headed through the gated door last, Saadia could feel the pull of the Word Wall quite strongly now, and as they went up the stairs, she started to feel the hum of the chant that the Word Walls always gave out. She grinned; it felt like it had been ages since she’d learned a new Word. 

The stairs went through a tumbled down roof, taproot and severed animal heads on spikes were everywhere. 

The Forsworn crept silently behind them, the youngest child starting to fuss so Rosa put her on the breast to help calm her. 

Saadia signalled for them to stay back as they reached the top of the stairs, the view of a Hagraven with a sacrificial table and 3 soul gem fire traps in front of her slowly coming into view. 

Saadia could see the Word Wall behind the Hagraven, several burned bodies in between the 3 fire traps; organised into a triangle, all facing in towards each other.  Clearly this was a ritual sacrifice area. 

The table had a sacrificed person on it, and several dead animals as well. 

The Hagraven had made an effigy with a mammoth skull, Human and elk bones and put it atop the Word Wall. 

She could see that they were at the top of the mountain; sheer drops were all around them. 

Saadia pointed to the fire traps and he nodded, understanding that she’d deal with them; they had to go through them to get to the Hagraven.  But once one of them was down, Vilkas would be able to sneak through and attack the Hagraven.  She saw in his eyes that he intended to do just that. 

“Be careful.”  She mouthed the words to him silently and he nodded. 

“WULD NAH!”  She was off immediately, taking the first gem from its place, destroying the trap, And Vilkas was up, running towards the Hagraven, who was about to try and throw a fireball at the blur of Saadia. 

Saadia had all three gems down before Vilkas had finally tackled the Hagraven, the fireball still not having left her hand; such was Saadia’s speed. 

Vilkas sent the Hagraven crashing to the floor; him on top of her.  She blasted her fireball at his unprotected face half a metre above her. 

Vilkas dodged, smelling his hair singeing as the ball of fire whistled past his ear.  He put a hand to his head to ensure his hair wasn’t on fire, and with that done brought it crashing down into the Hagraven’s face. 

The Hagraven cackled and grabbed his face, trying to claw his eyes out.  Vilkas pulled back but her strong hands had him.

And then Saadia’s boot came crashing down on her face. 

Vilkas scooted back, cuts from her sharp, ragged nails on his cheeks, and the Hagraven sprung up, hissing at Saadia. 

Saadia swung her sword around and the Hagraven dodged it, jumping back, and then sent an ice spike at Saadia.  Saadia batted it away with her sword and continue to advance on the Hagraven, who sent a fireball after Saadia, who took the fire on her chest, but didn’t pause. 

Behind the Hagraven Vilkas was on his feet now, the warhammer already over his head, on its way down, aimed at the Hagraven’s head.

But she spun on the spot and aimed a freezing spell at him.  As a Nord, he had a high tolerance for cold, so her freezing spell didn’t immobilise him as much as she’d have liked, but she had to turn back to Saadia, who was about to swing her sword.  The Hagraven swiped her claws at Saadia, dodging her sword attack, but her claws did little damage to Saadia’s armour.  She whipped her sword back and slammed it through the Hagraven’s stomach, just as Vilkas broke free of the freezing spell, his raised hammer crashing down onto the Hagraven’s skull almost by accident. 

Saadia withdrew the sword and handed it to Vilkas.

“It’s getting sharper.”  She said, not looking at him her eyes were on the Word Wall.  She knew she was safe now, Vilkas would see to that, and the Hagraven was dead, so she easily succumbed to the seductive call of the Wall. 

The words was Faas, it mean fear.  Saadia knew this was from a new Shout; Dismay.  She used the Dragon soul she already had to learn it. 

Vilkas watched the whole thing closely; he could feel the power of the Wall, and after she had finished and had turned to him, he put his hand on the Wall; the feeling of power was gone.  She took his sword back from him while he perused the Wall closely.  He knew this was the written language of the Dragons – he’d seen it before.  He even knew q few words of the language.  He was learning it. 

He turned back to see Saadia searching the Hagraven.  She found the pommel of the Razor in the Hagraven’s pocket. 

The Forsworn came up and looked at the dead Hagraven.

“They are our matriarchs…”  Raso said, “Or Gods… of a kind.”  She seemed unsure what to think. 

“They’re no Gods.”  Vilkas answered and followed Saadia to search the Hagraven’s belongings; a tent nearby.  Nonetheless, Raso knelt by the Hagraven and said a silent prayer to Hircine. 

“You know you said morality is tricky…?”  Vilkas asked in a soft voice as they searched the tent.

“I did.”

“It’s not really.”  He said looking back out at the Hagraven, “What we did here today, is not the same as what the Hagravens and the Forsworn do every day.”  He said firmly, “It’s very simple: there’s a difference between a shield and sword.  Bandits are swords, we’re shields.”  Saadia looked at him, considering his words, “Yes you can barge a person with a shield - and kill them.  But our violence comes in retaliation, our violence comes from needing to protect.  Bandits are swords, they go out looking to kill and rape and pillage; they kill farmers and townsfolk and travellers and salespeople, so that they can get coin.”  He paused, thinking about his own analogy for a moment, “And we try to be shields in between them and the innocent people of Skyrim, who are just trying to live their lives.”

“You’re right.”  Saadia said instantly, “and in this world that we live in, our kind of violence is both necessary and welcome.  But to the bandits we’re also swords; we’re stopping them from living their lives, from getting enough coin to eat or even to grow wealthy.”  She answered, “Now they’re wrong to attack innocent people – you’ll never get me to say otherwise.  But in a world where some people are allowed to become so wealthy that they don’t even know how much coin they have anymore, and they spend coin on the most ridiculous, extravagant things… while some people starve in the streets… I’m not going to blame someone that doesn’t adhere to the law in an effort to get their share of the pie, you know?  Unless they’re killing people to do it, obviously… but stealing…?”  She shrugged

“I see your point…”  Vilkas said slowly.  “I still don’t condone breaking the law.”

“I’m not sure that’s what I’m saying…”  Saadia said, “Maybe I think the laws need to be changed.  I don’t know.  I’m no expert on Skyrim or Tamriel.  I just know you have a world where a very few people have far more than they need, and a much larger group of people are struggling to get the basics of what they need, to the point that some people aren’t getting anything of what they need.”  She shrugged, “It’s an unjust world… and I think it creates bandits and Forsworn, because it’s unjust, unfair… oppressive.” 

“Perhaps you are right…”  Vilkas answered slowly.  “But I wouldn’t know what to change the world to.”  He answered.

“That’s for Gods and Emperors and Empresses to decided; not the likes of us!”  She said with a grin.

“Thankfully.”  Vilkas agreed. 

“Alright, let’s Fast Travel to the Markarth stables.”  Saadia said.  “I hope I can take this many people at once…”

It took 6 trips and Saadia was drained and exhausted at the end of it. 

Rosa and Uslor thanked them, Rosa in tears, before they headed into Markarth.  Saadia looked at the giant doors and decided she just wasn’t in the mood for a big city like Markarth; a city she’d never been to before.

She took Vilkas’s hand and Fast Travelled to the outskirts of Morthal. 

“This was the next location, right?”  She asked and he nodded. 

It was twilight when she took in Morthal properly for the first time. 

It was a boggy wasteland out there.  Beautiful in its own way, but it felt lonely and isolated. 

It was a foggy evening, but she could still see the township, half on dry land, half over the marsh on stilts. 

“I’m starving.”  Saadia said, “And exhausted.” 

“Let’s find the inn.”  Vilkas said.

But as they went into town they saw a group of townsfolk at the door to the Jarl’s longhouse, complain that they don’t want a wizard in their midst, a young, attractive man calmly placating them. 

“Sound like typical Nords.”  Saadia quipped

“You are half Nord, remember?”  He said sourly.

“Only when it suits me.”  She answered with a blithe grin. 

He rolled his eyes and looked to the inn. 

“Let’s eat.”  He said, pointing to the in.  “And sleep.”

“Are we sharing a bed tonight?”  She asked, “May as well; save on the coin.”

“Alright.”  Vilkas agreed.

 

***

 

Vilkas awoke to the feel of her breath on his upper back, her hand around his waist, her breasts pressed into his back, her feet gently rubbing the back of his ankles.  He grinned; she was moving her toes up and down against his ankles, in her sleep.  He wondered what she was dreaming about.  He put his hand over hers and she made a content noise.  

Vilkas knew he was enjoying waking up next to her far too much. 

Her hand moved down his stomach and his hand stayed on top of hers, traveling with hers, letting her hand touch him wherever she wanted.  Her fingers found his snail trail and continued down his taught muscles, his lips parting as her fingers stopped at his pubic hair, his fingers intertwining through hers to stop her progress.  She was asleep, it wasn’t right for him to gain pleasure from her touch as she slept. 

So her hand, stymied in its desire, instead went up his stomach, up his chest, her fingertips ending their journey when they reached his throat. 

He heard the unmistakeable sounds of her waking up, and not long after she kissed his shoulder blade. 

“I like waking up next to you.”  Saadia said softly, “I always sleep better too.” 

“As do I.”  Vilkas answered, turning around to see her.  He stroked her hair gently, “What trouble can we get ourselves into today?”  He asked with a grin. 

“All sorts.”  She answered with a cheeky grin.  “Let’s go!”  She said and leaned forward kissing his forehead before she jumped out of bed, Vilkas grinning and getting up too.  He couldn’t remember a time in his life when she had grinned so much. 

They quickly dressed and headed outside to the outhouse. 

When Saadia headed back in she saw Vilkas sitting at a table, and overheard an Orc and the inn keeper speaking. 

“Jonna, do you think the townspeople are warming to my serenades?”  He asked.

“No Lurbuk.  They ain't.”  She answered, unimpressed.  “And they aren't going to.  If you weren't paying for your room, I'd have thrown you out a long time ago.”  She told him. 

“Yes, but they'll come around eventually.  You'll see.”  He said confidently. 

“Oh, I shouldn't be surprised if they come around… And if you're never seen or heard from again.”  She muttered as she started sweeping. 

“I'm thinking of composing a song about you, Jonna.”  He pressed on, “Would you prefer that I proclaim your beauty, your strength, your-?”

“No.”  She cut him off.  “Just... don't.  Leave me out of it.”  She went back to her sweeping. 

“No interest in being immortalised in song?”  He sounded surprised, “Remembered and praised for all eternity?”

“No.”  She managed to sound even firmer, “I mean it.”  And even a little threatening. 

“When I'm known throughout Tamriel, you'll regret this decision.”  He said and she rolled her eyes. 

Saadia sat down next to Vilkas who was chuckling.

“What?”

“An Orc bard…”  He said shaking his head. 

“And why not?”  She asked indignantly, thinking of Urag, who didn’t sign his name to his work because of cultural reasons.

“Ask him to sing a song.”  Vilkas said knowingly. 

“I will.”  Saadia answered, determined to support this Orc’s dreams.  She held up a coin; the universal sign to bards at inns.  He came over to them. 

“A new face!  Such a welcome sight in dreary old Morthal!”  Lurbuk said with a grin, “A song is 5 gold.”  He added and Saadia gave him the gold.  “What do you want me to sing?”

“Sing your favourite song.”

“Thank you.”  He bowed to her and went to the centre of the empty inn to sing his song.  Jonna brought them a meal while Lurbuk cleared his throat dramatically.  And then he began to sing and Jonna sighed loudly.  Vilkas put his head down and ate, trying not to laugh.

And Saadia’s supportive smile fell. 

He was terrible.  Every note he sang was flat; he didn’t even accidentally get one note in tune.  He sang a song of his own devising, and it was horrible; he actually tried to rhyme cheese with geese… in a song that was somehow supposed to convoy a woman’s great beauty. 

“By the Gods…”  Saadia whispered.  “He sounds like Skjor when he sings…”

“Uh huh.”  Vilkas agreed, “I’ve never heard an Orc sound much different to that when they sing.  It’s their vocal chords…” 

“That one we saw peeing wasn’t too bad.”  Saadia noted and Vilkas shrugged.

“But he wasn’t good.” 

“True.”  Saadia nodded.  “Wow…”  She couldn’t believe how bad it was.

“To his ears, he sounds great.”  Vilkas said, grinning, “But to ours…”

“I just want it to stop…”  Saadia said and Vilkas started to laugh, trying to be as quiet as possible; Lurbuk didn’t have to know that they thought he was terrible. 

When he finished Saadia and Vilkas clapped him and he beamed with pride.

“It’s so unfortunate we don’t have any more gold.”  Saadia said.

“Perhaps next time.”  Vilkas consoled her. 

When Lurbuk sat down at another table, Jonna came over with some drinks.

“Here you go, Companions.”  Jonna said, smiling winningly at Vilkas.  Vilkas returned the smile and she ran a finger along his shoulders as she went back to the bar.

“I think you’ll be sleeping with Jonna tonight.”  Saadia said in a low voice and Vilkas shrugged.

“Not if she’s waiting for me to make a move.”  He answered.

“It’s alright, I can handle a night alone.”  She said with a grin.

“I just meant… I’m useless at making the move… you know what I’m like.”  He answered.  “I’ll just wonder if she wouldn’t prefer to just go to sleep after a long day of working the bar…” He shook his head.  “I only really bed people who aren’t wenches if they come after me.” 

“I thought I told you there’s no harm in asking.”  Saadia said encouragingly. 

“Yes… and perhaps I’ll get better at that in time.”  Vilkas said with a small laugh.  “But we have other things to think about today.” 

“Alright Vilkas, but don’t think I won’t raise this topic again.”

“Oh I know you will.”  He said with an accepting grin. 

They finished their meals and headed out into the town.  Morthal was a small town, as capitals of Holds it was the smallest, least splendid of the capitals she’d seen so far. 

There was a low lying mist over the swamp, and some of the wooden walkways were invisible until you got closer to them, because of it. 

“So we’re looking for a Jorgen.”  Saadia said, “Any idea where to start?”

“There’s a Jorgen at the mill.”  Vilkas answered.  “I already asked while you were in the outhouse.”  He explained. 

“And I suppose you asked where the mill was as well.” 

“Yes I did.”  Vilkas answered.

“Well at least this last piece shouldn’t be too hard to get.”  Saadia said. 

It didn’t take long to find Jorgen; an over-worked burly man, chopping wood.  Vilkas made introductions and then looked to Saadia.

“I'm looking for pieces of Mehrunes' Razor.”  She got straight to the point.

“Don't know what you're talking about, stranger.”  He answered and turned back to the chopping block.

“Really?”  Saadia asked, amused; he clearly knew what she was talking about.  “Silus Vesuius says otherwise.”

“I've heard of him.”  He answered tightly, “My father had suspicions about his connection to the Mythic Dawn.”  He turned back to Saadia, “Guess they were true.”  He sighed heavily, “I don't need this.  My family wasted 8 generations keeping that Razor safe from a dead cult.  As far as I care, it can stay locked in my house.”

“You won't miss it, then.”  Saadia said and he laughed, shaking his head.

“I don’t care but my ancestors do.”  He answered, his eyes hard, “you can’t have it.”

“Honestly Jorgen, you can’t stop me from taking it.  So it’s better you give it to me.”  Saadia said in a matter of fact tone.

“You want a fight?”  He asked and put his fists up, “You got it.”

“You can’t let him do this…”  Vilkas said to Saadia under his breath.

“He wants to fight.”  Saadia said with a shrug, putting her fists up.  “Let him have a fight.”

“Have you got a weapon friend?”  Vilkas asked Jorgen.

“I have a dagger, but she’s unarmed.”  Jorgen answered.  “I can take her.” 

“Use the dagger.”  Saadia said.  “Trust me.”

“I don’t need it.”  He retorted, a Nord streak of stubborn pride showing.  He lunged immediately at Saadia and she dodged with ease, bringing her fist up into his ribs.  Vilkas could see that she was pulling her punches and leaned against the log sawing building, watching the fight.

Jorgen didn’t hit her once.  But he took several punches from Saadia, all of them carefully placed to not do any real damage to him. 

Saadia knew his stubborn Nord pride wouldn’t let him stop until she knocked him down, but she didn’t want to embarrass him, so she let the fight go on a little longer, before slamming her fist up under his chin, knocking him back.  He staggered and fell onto his arse, looking up at her in surprise.

“Damnit, why did you have to walk into Morthal?”  He asked bitterly, “You want it?  Fine.”  He said, angrily pulling some keys out of his pocket, “Here's the keys.  It's locked in a chest inside my house.”  he threw the keys to her and she caught them.  Then he pointed the direction of his house as he got up, looking really unhappy about all of this. 

“Thank you, friend.”  Saadia said, turning to go.

“Just don’t go destroying the world with that thing.”  He answered, worried.

“I won’t.”  She answered and walked off towards his house.  Vilkas hung back a moment and turned to Jorgen.

“She’s the Dragonborn.”  He said in a low voice.  “She’s here to save the world; you don’t need to worry.”

“I got punched by the Dragonborn?”  Jorgen asked excitedly.

“Yes.  But she doesn’t like to announce her presence.  It gets in the way of her very important work.”  Vilkas said pointedly and Jorgen nodded his head.

“Understood friend.”  He tried to keep his grin under control. 

Vilkas followed Saadia and caught up with her on the other side of the bridge.

“Did you have to tell him I was Dragonborn?”  She sighed.

“Did you hear that?”  Vilkas asked.

“Some of it.”  She answered, “but even if I hadn’t, I knew you were going to try and soothe his worries.” 

“Your hearing is excellent.”  Vilkas said.

“Well I didn’t get your super-smell; I had to get something!”  She said with a cheeky grin. 

“With practice you’ll improve anything that…” He stopped himself; he’d been speaking excitedly of improving the gifts the Beastblood had given her. 

“Yes?”  she asked, wanting him to continue.

“It’s nothing.”  He shook his head. 

“Ah, I see.”  Saadia said with a knowing grin, “Enjoying the Beastblood for a moment, were you?” 

He narrowed his eyes, sucked his teeth, and didn’t say a word.  But that was enough for Saadia and she laughed delightedly. 

They got to Jorgen’s house and unlocked the door, looking around.  The first thing they both noticed was the massive amount of alchemy ingredients everywhere. 

“Why does he have taproot?”  Saadia asked, concerned.

“It’s not our business.”  Vilkas answered, looking for the chest. 

“Until he kills someone.” 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t.”

Saadia found the chest and unlocked it, finding the hilt within, wrapped in heavy material. 

They went back outside and looked around.

“Now what?”  Vilkas asked.  They had all 3 pieces of the Razor. 

“I don’t know… I don’t think much of Silus.”  She answered, “I’ll have a think.” 

“Maybe you can lock them up in that safe in your room at Lakeview Manor?”  Vilkas asked.  “Or perhaps we can destroy them…?”

“You know, I feel bad for Jorgen…”  Saadia said, “Maybe we should go chop some wood for him?”

“Really?”  Vilkas asked.

“What; you above chopping wood?”  She teased.

“No.”  Vilkas answered, “I just… Aela said you were like this.”  He said, an amused smirk on his face.

“Like what?”

“That you like to help everyone and it takes forever to get anything done…”  He answered, enjoying the way she rolled her eyes.

“Well I haven’t decided what to do with the pieces of the Razor yet.”  She grumbled.  “Might as well help some people out.”  She finished with her head held high, looking back towards the mill. 

“You’re right; lead on Dragonborn.”  Vilkas answered with a huge grin, motioning towards the mill.

When they got to the mill, they grabbed axes and started to chop wood into firewood; a job no one much liked doing. 

During the hours they spent chopping wood, they heard the other mill workers talking about so many things, including the burned down house, lights in the marsh at night time, the Jarl’s visions, Dragons, the civil war, and issues with the Jarl’s new mage. 

When they stopped at the mid-morning break, Vilkas downed his mead readily while Sadia ate her share of the supplied fruit, cheese and bread, thanking the mill workers for sharing. 

“All the things the workers were talking about… we’re going to check it all out aren’t we?”  Vilkas asked, taking his share of the food.

“Yes.”  Saadia said with a grin.  “Looks like we’ve got a day of work to do here.”

“So you’re done for today then?”  Jorgen asked them, “If you’re going to be doing work around the town?”  He looked into his money pouch.

“We might get chance to come back later.”  Saadia answered.

“Here’s your wages for your work.”  Jorgen said handing them a pittance of coin. 

Vilkas arched an eyebrow and Saadia thanked him for the coin.  The work was physically demanding, and the pay was ridiculously low.  But it had been worth it for Vilkas, to see Saadia and the way she spoke with people; she had a knack of making friends with people with so much ease. 

They wondered around town talking with everyone, offering help whenever it was needed, everything from trying to find an old book to helping move barrels of fish.  Offering to take letters to Whiterun…

She even made friends getting into a fist fight with a boasting man who thought himself to be the best warrior in Morthal… she kicked the shit out of him while the townsfolk cheered and laid bets… and he loved her for it – asked her to come to his bed too.  She said she’d think about it.  These people didn’t know she was the Dragonborn yet, and she had already won them over.  Within a few hours everyone in Morthal knew who she was and loved her.  Vilkas had never seen a person who would be a better leader than her. 

Even the guards stopped to chat with her. 

While a group of guards were talking to Saadia, Vilkas eyed the burned down building, sitting alone, mist surrounding it. 

“Is there a story behind that burned down place?”  He asked quite suddenly and the guards all stopped smiling and chatting and looked at him. 

“It’s bad luck to talk about that place.”  One of them said, looking at the burned house and then quickly looking away.

“Jarl’s looking for someone who’s not superstitious to look into it.”  One of the other guards said.

“You’d be a fool to do it if you ask me.”  The first guard said, shaking her head. 

“Might be time to visit the Jarl then.”  Saadia said with a grin.

“Seems like it.”  Vilkas answered.

“Her longhouse is called Highmoon Hall.”  The second guard said, pointing it out. 

“Thanks!”  Saadia said and Vilkas followed her, watching her as she confidently headed towards the Jarl’s Longhouse.  He could see that there wasn’t a thought in her head that she shouldn’t visit the Jarl uninvited.  And when they got to the door, she simply opened up the door, the guards looking at her, surprised, but not stopping her. 

It was a typical Nord hall with a firepit, the throne set on a platform at the end of the room.  Saadia approached, keeping her hands in clear view so the housecarl had no reason to attack her.  But she noticed him, his hand on his sword, but not drawing it, his eyes resting on her steadily. 

“You are in the Longhouse of Jarl Idgrod.  You will pay her the respect she is due!”  The housecarl growled at them.  Saadia nodded in reply and stopped in front of the Jarl, their eyes meeting. 

Jarl Idgrod was elderly, easily 60, lazing back in her chair, confidently eyeing Saadia and then Vilkas, who had stopped at a more traditionally respectful distance; he was a true Nord, he knew their customs.  But this young Redguard, with the extraordinary eyes, was incredibly forward; to step so close to the throne when not invited to do so. 

“I am Vilkas of the Companions.”  Vilkas said in way of introduction, not bowing, and Jarl Idgrod noted that impertinence, but expected no less from a Companion. 

“And I am Saadia.”  She said simply.

“Also of the Companions.”  Vilkas added, but left Saadia’s other titles out of his introductions deliberately. 

“Vilkas.  Welcome.”  Idgrod said in a welcoming voice, and then her eyes returned to Saadia, “Saadia…”  She mused, obviously having heard the name before.  “So, life has brought you to Morthal, and to me.”  She said, almost to herself, her eyes on Saadia, “What purpose this serves, we will no doubt see.  Welcome Saadia, Companion.”

“I hear you want someone to look into that house fire.”  Saadia got straight to the point. 

“Hroggar's house fire?”  She asked, considering Saadia’s words carefully.  “He lost his wife and daughter in the blaze.  My people believe it to be cursed now.”  She paused, watching Saadia’s responses closely, “Who am I to gainsay them?”

“So… what happened?”  Saadia asked. 

“Hroggar blames his wife for spilling bear fat in the fire.  Many folk think he set the fire himself.”  Jarl Idgrod answered, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raising as if she believed the latter more than former, though she kept that thought to herself. 

“Would he do that with his wife and child in the house?”  Vilkas asked, obviously disgusted by the thought. 

“Lust can make a man do the unthinkable.”  The Jarl answered sagely, “The ashes were still warm when he pledged himself to Alva.”

“Why hasn’t Hroggar been arrested?”  Saadia asked. 

“Arrested?”  The Jarl asked with an amused smirk, “On rumour and gossip?  No.”  She answered, her eyes taking in Saadia and Vilkas.  “But you two, strangers, might find the truth for us.  Sift through the ashes that others are too fearful to touch.  See what they tell you.”  She commanded, “Should you prove him guilty or innocent, I will reward you.”

“We’ll look into it.”  Saadia answered, “Can I ask, Jarl Idgrod,” Saadia was thinking about the talk of the mill workers, “if there are any problems in Morthal?”

“That which is unknown can cause unease, even fear.  It is to be expected.”  She answered sagely, “Some fear our new resident wizard.  As they grow to know him, they will accept him.  Time will prove me right.”

“And where do you stand on the civil war?”  Saadia knew she had to devise a plan for saving Skyrim from the Thalmor, and she had to decide whether to put it in Imperial hands, or Stormcloak hands.  So she liked to ask everyone for their opinion on the matter, until she made up her own mind.

“I stand where I have always stood: here in Morthal.”  She answered firmly, “now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves.  I fear dark days approach and all of Skyrim's strength will be needed.”

“Of course.”  Saadia answered, adding the Jarl’s opinion to all the other’s she had regarding this issue. 

“I hear the townsfolk talking about visions you have?”  Vilkas asked, curious. 

“The Divines reveal things to me at times, yes.  I do not hide this.”  She answered, eyeing Vilkas closely, “It is a gift.  Anyone who believes otherwise does not and cannot understand it.”

“May the Divines keep and protect you my Jarl.”  Vilkas answered and the Jarl gave him a warm smile. 

“We’ll keep you appraised as to our progress with Hroggar.”  Saadia said and they left the longhouse, Saadia with a big grin on her face.

“What are you grinning at?”  Vilkas asked her.

“Well I like her.”  Saadia answered.  “And we have a mystery to solve!”  And then her face fell.  “Oh, I probably shouldn’t smile; there’s a woman and child dead…”  She furrowed her brows. 

“Too often women and children die at the hands of men.  Even in this day and age, when women are given equal legal rights.”  Vilkas said sadly, “There is no mystery here.”

“You’re probably right.”  Saadia agreed, “But I have learned that alongside the everyday happenings of Skyrim, there is often another side.”  She said, “I think we need to investigate further.”  She concluded

“I agree.”  Vilkas nodded.  “But if he did it, I do hope we get to kill him.”

“We will.”  Saadia answered with a grin. 

They went to the burned-out house.  There was a light covering of snow over the ashes and charred wood.  The warm hearths of every other building in the town had melted away their light dustings.

“It still smells burned.”  Saadia said in a low tone, saddened by the loss of life.

“This happened a week or 2 ago, at most.”  Vilkas agreed, kneeling down in front of the fireplace.  He inspected it closely, his fingers touching the sooty bricks carefully.  “It doesn’t look like a lot of grease got into this fireplace.”

“I was just thinking that it looks like it was kept spotless before this fire.”  Saadia agreed. 

Vilkas touched some more stones towards the back of the pit, feeling for grease, while Saadia turned to look at the ruins of the rest of the house.

And there was the ghost of a little girl, standing in the corner, near the front door. 

“Vilkas.”  Saadia whispered urgently, not taking her eyes off the little girl.  He turned to see that she was staring and looked to see at what.  “Are you seeing…?”

“The ghost?”  Vilkas asked, “yes.” 

They both stared at her for a moment before Saadia stepped forward.

“Hi… who are you?”  She asked gently.

“Helgi.”  The ghost answered, “but father says I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.  Are you a stranger?”  She asked, her head dropping to the side in query.

“Is Hroggar you father?”  Vilkas asked, also coming forward to the ghost.

“You know him?”  She asked excitedly.  “He made my favourite dolly!”  Her happy smile suddenly dropped, “but I can’t find her…” Her troubled eyes looked back up to Vilkas and Saadia.  “Are you sure you aren’t a stranger?”

“No, we’re friends.”  Saadia reassured her.  “Do you know what happened to your house?” 

“The smoke woke me up.  I was hot and scared, so I hid.”  The ghost child answered, “Then it got cold and dark, and I’m not scared anymore… but I’m lonely.”  The ghost looked down, her voice cracking with sorrow, “will you play with me?”

“If we do, will you tell us who set the fire?”  Saadia asked.

“Okay!”  Helgi answered excitedly, “let’s play hide and seek.  I’ll hide, you find me!”  She told them, “But we have to wait till night time because the other one is playing too and she can’t come out till then.”

“The other one what do you mean?”  Saadia asked.

“I can’t tell you; she might hear me.”  Helgi said apprehensively.  “She’s so close.”  Her face suddenly lit up as she spoke again, “But if you can find me first, I can tell you!”

And she was gone. 

They stared at the now empty corner for a moment before turning to each other. 

“The other one can’t come out until night time…”  Saadia said slowly and Vilkas nodded; they were thinking the same thing. 

“I do hope we’re wrong.”  He sighed, and this time it was Saadia nodding. 

“Let’s tell the grieving father about his daughter’s ghost, shall we?”  Saadia asked and Vilkas nodded, his eyes going to the direction of the mill; they’d already met Hroggar.  He was the one everyone went silent around.

When they got to the mill, the workers were on their lunch break.  Most of them sat together, their casserole and ale being heartily consumed while they laughed and enjoyed each other’s company.  A few were off together, talking privately.  And then there was Hroggar, sitting by himself. 

“Good day.”  He said in a tone just friendly enough to be acceptable, but not friendly enough to invite them to linger around him. 

So Saadia got right to the point.

“We saw the ghost of your daughter, Helgi, in your burned down house.”  She said, looking for any sign of guilt.

What she got was chilling indifference.

“Really?”  Hroggar asked without looking up from his food, “How nice.”

“She’s your daughter and you don’t care?”  Vilkas asked with a disgusted tone.

“I have Alva to take care of now,” he shrugged, “I don’t need Helgi anymore.”  He looked up at them, his eyes narrowed, “Good day.”  He looked back down at his food. 

They stared at him for a moment but he did not look up. 

Saadia turned away first, and Vilkas followed, glowering at Hroggar.

“I think I want a word with Alva…”  Saadia said and they walked back into town. 

But when they searched the town for her, asking everyone if they knew where she was, they couldn’t find her.

So they went to the inn for lunch, and to think about their next move. 

“I hear the jarl asked you to look into the fire.”  Jonna said as she put some ale in front of them. 

“Yeah.”  Saadia answered, “we saw Helgi’s ghost.” 

“The poor child is probably begging for us to string up her murdering father.”  She answered venomously.  “Best tell the Jarl.”  She said to Saadia and then turned to give Vilkas a truly seductive smile, her hand again running along the back of his shoulders as she walked away.  He watched her go, cocking an eyebrow, a small smile on his lips. 

“I’m definitely sleeping alone tonight.”  Saadia laughed. 

Vilkas was about to reply but Lurbuk began singing and everyone in the inn groaned. 

They finished their meal quickly and headed back to the Jarl, who told them that the spirit world was strong in Morthal, and that they’d probably find Helgi in the graveyard.  She also told them that Hroggar’s fate was in their hands. 

Vilkas mumbled about beheading the man as they left the longhouse and Saadia couldn’t help but grin at his distaste for Hroggar. 

“You really should be a father Vilkas.”  She said and saw him open his mouth to protest, so she spoke over him, “Let’s see if we can help people out till night fall.”  She said with a huge grin.  He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Sounds like a plan.”  He answered, “And despising men who neglect, mistreat or abuse their spouses and children, doesn’t mean I should be a father.”  He added as they walked through the town looking for people to help.

“Okay.”  Saadia answered with a grin and he rolled his eyes, sucking his teeth sourly.  “Looks like it’s back to the mill for us!”  There wasn’t a lot of people around to help.

They headed back to the mill and ended up working the saw; hauling huge logs from the pile to the mechanised saw, pulling the lever and helping to guide the log along the saw blade so that is was cut in half lengthways. 

It was dangerous and physically demanding labour, and they found out when they went to Thonnir for their pay that it paid the same as chopping wood; a pittance.  Which Saadia didn’t mind; she’d have done it for free to help them out.  But Vilkas was starting to wonder more and more how the townsfolk made enough money to live on. 

“Keep your wits about you.  Morthal's hardly a safe place.”  Thonnir told them as he closed his coin purse. 

“Is that so?”  Saadia asked, after more information. 

“Look, I'm just a poor man trying to make a living… I'd leave Morthal were it in my power.”  He looked around, filled with a deep sorrow, “Probably leave Skyrim too.”

“Why’s that?”  Vilkas asked, his brows furrowed. 

“This damned war has cost us... me... everything.”  He looked back to the workers; a young lad named Virkmund was bringing mead from the inn to the workers.  “My boy's to grow up without a mother?  What life is that?”  He turned back to them.  “It's not right, I tell you.”  He sighed and then shook his head, “You probably haven’t heard about my wife… she hasn't been seen for a while.  She just vanished without a trace.”  He looked broken and he looked back to the boy; his son. 

“We can look into it if you like.”  Vilkas said, far more sympathetic to this man that Hroggar.  Hroggar showed no concern for the loss of his wife and child, but Thonnir was clearly devastated by the loss of his wife. 

“Really?”  He asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  “I miss her… we miss her.” He admitted.  “Thank you, you’re always welcome here.”  He added. 

“Not a problem.”  Vilkas answered.

They said their farewells to Thonnir and headed back into town; it was getting late; time to visit the graveyard.

“So we have a housefire, a man with a frankly, chilling lack of caring about his dead daughter and wife, and a missing wife… not to mention stories of strange lights in the marshes at night time…”  Vilkas said, ignoring the way Saadia grinned at him.

“It’s not just me that offers help to random strangers for no monetary reward, huh?”  She said and he sighed. 

“I’m more interested in what’s happening in Morthal.”  He answered sourly, making Saadia’s grin broaden.

“Hm, good question.”  She answered, still grinning.  “Hopefully night will tell.”

“And we can kill it.”  Vilkas added. 

Dusk had come when they climbed up to the graveyard found in the foothills of a small mountain near the edge of town. 

The first thing they noticed was a desecrated grave; it had been partially dug up, the coffin exposed.

Saadia saw the look of shock and disgust on Vilkas’s face; he was quite unnerved by this desecration. 

“Respect for the dead means a lot to you.”  Saadia said softly.

“Yes.”  Vilkas answered, his eyes on the coffin.  “What kind of person digs up a child’s grave?”  He asked, disgusted, “That’s why she’s not at rest.  That murderous bastard… this world is cruel enough without parents, fathers not doing their job to protect and nurture their children… he killed her.”  Vilkas shook his head, utterly repulsed by the whole situation.  

“Or if he didn’t do it, it was done with his knowledge… and he doesn’t care that his wife and daughter are dead.”  Saadia answered. 

“I have to kill him.”  Vilkas declared. 

“Vilkas…”  Saadia said quite suddenly and he could tell by her tone that what she was about to say was important.  “If something happens to me, take care of Lucia?”  She asked him.

“What?”  Vilkas was surprised by her request. 

“I mean… let her stay in Lakeview Manor… but make sure the servants stay on, and… be a parent to her?  A father?”  She felt vulnerable asking him this and she didn’t understand why; it made sense to have someone to take her place if she died, to care for Lucia.  Vilkas scoffed slightly and looked away, his brows furrowing.  

“What makes you think I’ll outlive you?  I’m older than you.”  He answered, looking back at her.  These were not the words he wanted to say, but he knew he couldn’t say those words… that should she die; he would want to die right alongside her. 

“I know… but… something about all these dark times the Gods keep warning me about…”  She looked down; the intensity of emotion in his eyes was deep and passionate, and she didn’t understand what he was feeling.  “Just… will you?”  She said, keeping her eyes lowered. 

“Of course.”  He said softly, knowing he condemned himself to have to keep living if Saadia died first.  “I’ll not let anything happen to her.”  He promised. 

“Thank you.”  She took his hand and looked back up at him.  “I’ll put something about it in my will.”

“But listen Dovahkiin, you’re not going to die any time soon.”  Vilkas said, taking her other hand.  “The Gods won’t allow it.” 

“Do you ever think that there’s things the Gods can’t stop from happening?”  Saadia asked. 

“They wouldn’t have tasked you with saving all of Mundus, and given you all this power, just to let you die.”  He was comforting himself more than her.  “No… no, I know it.”  He said firmly, “They’ll not let you die.” 

They hadn’t noticed the night growing darker as they spoke. 

“Quaranir told me that they had seen all my possible futures and pasts and that there was one point in all of those timelines in which it all merged to a single point; a single future for me… and it was on this timeline… and it happens when I go to Sovngarde.”  He was silent, staring at her.  “So… I know the Gods will let me die.  It’s just a matter of when.”  She said bracingly. 

“So… you didn’t die in all your other timelines?”  Vilkas asked, trying to dispute what he knew was true; all people die.  Even the Dragonborn.  But he just couldn’t bear that thought.  “Is that why this one is the important timeline?”  He asked sceptically. 

“I just didn’t get to go to Sovngarde in my other timelines.”  Saadia said with a shrug.

“Impossible.”  Vilkas answered, “there’s no other place for you in the afterlife.”

“Hircine’s Hunting Grounds?”  She asked, “Aren’t I going there?  Like you?” 

“I…”  Vilkas didn’t know what to say to that. 

“If you’re going there… I am.”  Saadia said, a grin coming to her face; she was always ready to make a point to Vilkas.  “And I happen to know I’m going to Sovngarde.”

“Because you are favoured by the Gods.”  He said firmly.  “And that won’t be for a long time anyway; you’re not dying any time soon.” 

“When I suggested to Quaranir that I’d die in a decade he didn’t disagree.”  Saadia said and Vilkas’s furrowed his brows.

“That’s far too soon.”

“Says the man who thought he had maybe 5 years left.”  Saadia answered pointedly. 

“I-”  Vilkas began, but Helgi’s voice alerted them to danger.

“MAKE LAELETTE GO AWAY!”  Her voice cried out but when they turned to the voice, they couldn’t see her.

And then a shot of red electricity shot through the night, connecting Vilkas and the vampire that had suddenly appeared, attacking them on sight.  She was draining his life. 

But with her attention on Vilkas, she barely noticed Saadia, who very quickly cut her in half; before Vilkas had even had chance to unsheathe his warhammer. 

“Ugh…”  Vilkas groaned; the vampire’s spell having drained him far more than Saadia had experienced in her encounters with vampires in the past.

“You can probably have your sword back now.”  Saadia said and Vilkas nodded; impressed with how readily it had cut through the vampire.  They swapped weapons and turned to look at Helgi’s grave; where they had heard her voice only moments before.  And now she was there, looking down at the hole she had been buried in. 

They approached her and she looked up at them and clapped excitedly. 

“You found me!”  She exclaimed, “Laelette was trying to find me too, but I'm glad you found me first.”  She was telling them everything now; “Laelette was told to burn mommy and me, but she didn't want to.  She wanted to play with me forever and ever.”  Her sentences ran into each to her, “She kissed me on the neck, and I got so cold that the fire didn't even hurt.  Laelette thought she could take me and keep me, but she can't.  I'm all burned up.” 

“Who told Laelette to burn you?”  Saadia asked, but Helgi started, afraid.

“Someone’s coming.”  She said and disappeared.

“Damnit.”  Saadia sighed and they turned to see Thonnir coming up the hill with some flower and a teddy bear.

“Hello friends.”  He said when he saw them, “I just came to leave these on Helgi’s-” His eyes went past them to Helgi’s grave.  “By Arkay, what happened here?”  He asked, his eyes scanning the rest of the graveyard.

“We came here, at the Jarl’s suggestion-” Saadia began to explain, but Thonnir’s eyes had fallen on the dead vampire. 

“Laelette?”  He asked, stunned to see her there.  He approached her and saw that she was cut in 2.  “She's dead!”  He wept and knelt beside her.  But as soon as he got closer to her, he saw the signs of vampirism, marked into her flesh; the red eyes, the very slight raised bumps on her forehead; a sign she hadn’t fed recently… “Ysmir's beard!”  He whispered, “She's...she's a vampire!”  He backed away from his wife slowly, hardly able to believe his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Thonnir.”  Saadia said gently, putting a hand on his arm. 

“I thought she left to join the Stormcloaks.”  He whispered, his eyes not leaving her.  “Ah!  My poor Laelette!”  He cried and Saadia hugged him closely as he let his grief out.  Vilkas moving to put Laelette in a more dignified position, using a shirt from his satchel to cover the gap between the 2 parts of her dismembered body. 

After he had settled down, Saadia realised that he might be a good source of information. 

“Did you notice anything different about her lately?”  Saadia asked and he nodded slowly. 

“She began to spend a lot of time with Alva.  Yet just a week before, she despised her.”  Thonnir told them, “In fact, the night she disappeared, she was supposed to meet Alva.  Alva told me later that she never showed up.”  He looked back to Laelette, “I never got to tell her good bye.”

“They probably did meet.”  Vilkas said softly to Saadia and she nodded. 

“You think Alva...?”  He asked, “but that means... Ye Gods!  You think Alva is a vampire?”

“It’s a possibility.”  Vilkas answered. 

“No… You're wrong.  You must be wrong.”  He said, shaking his head, “Laelette may have met her fate out in the marsh.  I refuse to believe Alva had anything to do with this.”  He said adamantly, “There is no way you can prove it to the Jarl.”  Saadia and Vilkas shared a look.  “What will I tell our son?”  He asked Laelette’s lifeless body.  “I can say the swamp took you… I wish it were that simple…”

He knelt down beside her and took her hand, whispering that he loved her.

Saadia and Vilkas decided to withdraw; this was private, and they had done all they could here. 

“I definitely want to have a talk to Alva now.”  Saadia said and Vilkas nodded. 

“Let’s grab some food and then see if we can’t find her.”  Vilkas answered. 

“And if we can’t I’m going to search her house.”  Saadia declared.

“Maybe we should search it anyway?”  Vilkas said, sounding a little uneasy. 

“Probably.”  Saadia agreed.

“It makes no sense for Laelette to try and turn Helgi into a vampire in the middle of a house fire; vampires are weak against fire.”  Vilkas mused out loud.

“Maybe she just panicked... she’s obviously new to being a vampire, maybe she didn’t know?”

“Perhaps.”

When they got to the inn, 8 Stormcloak troops were partying rowdily, drowning out Lurbuk’s attempts at singing, swallowing mead by the gallon and hitting on everyone in sight. 

As soon as Saadia and Vilkas entered the inn, they invited them over, asking them to join the Stormcloaks. 

“I’m too busy killing Dragons at the moment.”  Saadia said, “but I’ll consider it once I’ve had my fill of them!”  She kept them onside and laughing.

Vilkas however, was not interested in playing nice. 

“Absolutely not.”  He answered simply.

“You got a problem with the Stormcloaks?”

“The Companions remain impartial.”  He answered. 

“Don’t you care what happens to Skyrim?”  One of them asked in an accusatory voice.

“A real Nord would join us.”

“You’re no son of Skyrim!”  They said angrily.

Vilkas arched an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“I tell you what I have told the Legion.”  He answered, “And if any of you accuse me of not being a real Nord again, I will slit all of your throats.”  His said it in a terrifyingly calm voice.  The entire inn was silenced by the hint of violence in his undertone. 

“Alright… no need for…” One of the Stormcloaks said falteringly.  “How about I buy you a mead.”

“No thank you.”  Vilkas said politely.  He nodded to Saadia and went to sit at the furthest table from them. 

“He’s um… He’s intense….”  One of the Stormcloaks said.

“Careful.”  Saadia said with a grin, “Any of you say a bad word about him and you’ll have me to answer to.  And you don’t want that.”  Her tone was light, almost cheery.  And it left the Stormcloaks feeling confused and uncomfortable, not sure if they should be even more afraid of her than him. 

“You know… if you don’t want to join us as a fighter, you could join us in the bedroom.”  One of them said, half joking to ease the tension, and half serious because he very obviously wanted to fuck Saadia. 

Saadia looked at him and then the other 7 Stormcloaks.

“All of you?”  She clarified.

“Why not?”  He asked, “Are Redguard against rutting with Nords or… something?”  He asked and Saadia smiled tightly. 

“I have work to do.”  Saadia said and turned to Jonna.

“Redguards fuck Nords.”  Jonna said to the Stormcloaks; she was herself a beautiful Redguard woman, “We fuck them so good they forget what country they’re in.”  She teased.  But it was entirely non-sexual - she clearly didn’t want to have sex with any of them. 

But that led to a cheer from the Stormcloaks anyway.

“Once you go black you never go back!”  One of them said merrily.

“Don’t say that.”  Jonna said with a tight grimace.

“Was just a joke pet.  Want to suck my dick?”  He slurred his words and Jonna pulled a face. 

“Let me serve my countrywoman, will you?”  She brushed him off, obviously not interested in his advances. 

“Meads and food please, Jonna.”  Saadia said, “for 2.” 

“No problem Saadia.”  Jonna answered.

“Hey, have you heard about Laelette?”  Saadia asked; inn keepers always know a lot. 

“Now there's a mystery.  She ran away when the war started.”  She said as she poured the meads, “Her husband, Thonnir, was devastated.  No note or nothing.  I'm pretty sure she up and joined the Stormcloaks.” 

“Thanks.”  Saadia said and took the mugs.

“I’ll bring your meals over.”  Jonna said with a warm smile. 

Saadia grabbed the mads and headed back towards where Vilkas was sitting. 

As Saadia walked past them, one of the Stormcloak men grabbed her and pulled him to her, his hands going to her arse, spilling her drinks everywhere.

“Hey sexy woman!”  He smirked.    
And she headbutted him.  He landed on his arse, his hand over his broken nose, the Stormcloaks all pulling their swords, glaring at her.

“Never touch a person without their consent.”  Saadia told the man on the floor, not paying any heed to the others. 

“I just thought that’s how you Redguard girls did it.”  He answered angrily. 

“I don’t care what your excuse is.”  Saadia answered, “Touch another person without their consent and I will disembowel you.” 

“As will I.”  Said one of the Stormcloak troops, sheathing his sword now that he knew what had happened.  “I apologise for his behaviour.”  He said to Saadia earnestly, “Both the sexual assault and the racist comment.” 

Saadia gave him a nod and went to Vilkas, who was watching from across the room. 

“Should’ve stabbed him.”  Vilkas said when she sat down. 

“I like to give a warning first.”  She answered. 

“He deserves none.”  Vilkas said as he took the drink she offered, “Thanks.”

“Perhaps.”  Saadia answered.

“He grabbed your arse… I haven’t grabbed your arse like that.”  He said a cheeky grin coming to his face, “And I’m certain I’m more welcome to than he is.”

“Completely welcome; any time you want.”  Saadia answered and Vilkas made a frustrated noise. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that to me, woman.”  Vilkas answered. 

“Why not?”

“I might take you up on it.”

“Good.”  She answered, their eyes not leaving each other’s eyes. 

“We don’t want that…”  He didn’t sound 100% convinced of his own words.

“Don’t we?” 

He narrowed his eyes, still grinning, his body tense with desire for her. 

“Here you go.”  Jonna said putting big elk steaks served with vegetables in front of them.  As she bent down, she made sure she bent over Vilkas, lower than she needed to, her breasts pressing against Vilkas’s upper arm.  “Oh I’m sorry.”  She said, drawing Vilkas’s attention to her breasts.

“Not a problem.”  He answered, returning her flirty smile. 

Saadia started to eat her dinner, grinning at the flirtation in front of her. 

Jonna was about to say something else to him when the Stormcloaks started getting rowdy with Lurbuk, one of them telling him to go back home. 

“For the love of Akatosh.”  Jonna said and went over to them to break it up.

Vilkas and Saadia watched closely, both of them unimpressed with what was happening.  About half of the Stormcloaks were obviously racist, the other half were either embarrassed or trying to correct the situation. 

“I should’ve slit his throat.”  Vilkas mumbled.  The man that had accused him of not being a Nord, was also the man who now sported a broken nose. 

“I’m glad you didn’t hear the things he said to me.”  Saadia said and took a mouthful of steak.

“Like what?”  Vilkas asked, narrowing his eyes.  But Saadia pointed to her full mouth, indicating she couldn’t answer.  “You’re not going to tell me are you?”  He said and she shrugged.  “What if I promise not to kill him?”  He asked and she shook her head.  She swallowed her mouthful of steak.

“He just implied that Redguard women enjoyed being sexually assaulted.”  Saadia answered and Vilkas narrowed his eyes. 

“I am going to kill him.”  Vilkas said.

“Don’t bother.  With a mouth like his and his lack of skill, he won’t last long.”  Saadia said with a shrug, “enjoy your food.”  Vilkas eyed the man moodily as he ate his food.  “Think about grabbing my arse if it’ll put you in a better mood.”  She said, “and how you are most welcome to do it at any time you want.”  She said and Vilkas knew she was deliberately distracting him, and he didn’t mind one bit.  “Except keep it kid friendly around Lucia.”  She added. 

“Of course.”  Vilkas agreed.  “But I cannot imagine it happening I’m afraid.” 

“I’m sure you can if you tried hard enough.”  She answered 

Vilkas couldn’t believe the conversations they had; there was nothing sexual in her tone.  It was as if they were talking about tactics for battle, or what colour dress she should wear to a party. 

“You’re probably right.”  He agreed. 

“Especially if I put it right in your face next time we’re at the Banquet Hall.”  Saadia said, still eating her food, no flirty grin, just factual. 

“That… that would be…”  He shook his head. 

“Inappropriate?”  She asked with a teasing grin. 

“I should say yes.”  Vilkas answered slowly.

“But you won’t.” 

“You’re right.”

They grinned at each other, both of them enjoying the flirtation, even though it was frustrating. 

“I hear you put Laelette out of her misery.” 

They looked up at the woman who had spoken and saw an incredibly attractive woman, brown haired and brown eyed, with smooth pale skin; like so many Nord women.  Her red lips were turned up into an amused smirk, and she wore clothes that were clearly designed to show as much of her body as possible.  Everything about her was attractive; she was stunningly beautiful.  But both Saadia and Vilkas noticed 2 things about her; she wore a sword, even in the inn.  And she smelled different to every other person in the place. 

“I take it you’re Alva.”  Vilkas said, his eyes taking her in. 

“The one and only.”  She said in a seductive tone.  

“I heard you had Laelette burn Hroggar’s house down with his family inside.”  Saadia said and Alva’s smile broadened. 

“That’s a lie.”  She answered, clearly amused, “People just simply do not understand the love that Hroggar and I share.”  Her eyes narrowed, even as she smiled, “Small minded people living their dreary little existences.  This town needs some excitement, don’t you think?”  She asked and then laughed, “And they’re all very jealous of my beauty.  There isn’t a person in this place that doesn’t want to bed me… but now I have Hroggar.”  She put a finger in Vilkas’s drink and then seductively put the finger in her mouth, her eyes going from Vilkas to Saadia, “You’d know about that.”  She said, her eyes going up and down Saadia’s body, “you’re very beautiful… I bet you have the men crawling all over you.” 

“Enjoy your drink Alva.”  Vilkas said handing her his mug.

“Have one with me.”  She said, eyeing him the same way she’d just eyed Saadia. 

“Perhaps tomorrow night.”  Saadia answered. 

“I look forward to it.”  Alva said as they got up. 

Alva sat down at their table, the Stormcloaks noticing her and starting to talk to her, as Saadia and Vilkas left the inn. 

“Let’s search her house, shall we?”  Saadia said as they walked across town. 

Asking for directions had shown them the way; everyone in Morthal was more than willing to give directions without question.  “Keep watch.”  She told him as she started to pick the lock to Alva’s house.

“This feels wrong.”  He muttered, keeping his eyes out for guards.

“Shut up… we’re doing it for the greater good.”  Saadia said, focusing on the lock. 

Vilkas sucked his teeth and nodded slowly, his eyes still on the road, looking for guards. 

The lock was simple and she cracked it quickly, opening the door slowly, silently.  She creeped into the room, not waiting for Vilkas, who she knew was conflicted about this. 

Hroggar was inside, sitting at the table, staring off, a meal in front of him.  He looked very distracted and Saadia wondered if she might be able to either creep past him to the stairs leading down, or knock him out and look around at her leisure.  She looked back to Vilkas who had crept forward and popped his head around the door to look in.  He looked reluctant, but also ready to back her 100%. 

Vilkas very slowly nodded towards the stairs and she nodded. 

But before they had chance to move Hroggar turned his head slowly towards them.  His eyes were completely vacant, his face completely expressionless.  There was a moment of silence while he started at them, and they began to formulate a plan for how to deal with him.

And he screeched, running at them with his hands clawed, aiming to rip out their eyes. 

They both side-stepped him, Vilkas closing the door so that the guards wouldn’t get involved. 

He went after Saadia and she pushed him away.  He stumbled and went for Vilkas who did the same. 

“Are we thinking he’s enthralled?”  Vilkas asked as Saadia pushed Hroggar away hard, “Is that why we’re not killing him?” 

“I don’t know.”  Saadia said, “What do the early stages of vampirism look like?”  Hroggar was on his feet, again going for Vilkas.  Vilkas shoved him hard and he fell on his arse.  He scrambled up to his feet and grabbed a dagger from the table.  He came at them again, still screeching. 

“He’s not going to stop.”  Vilkas said, dodging the dagger attack. 

“Do we kill him or knock him out?”  Saadia asked him as punched him in the face to try and slow down his constant attacks, “Your call.” 

Hroggar continued to violently attack them, even ,managing to land a few hits while Vilkas considered the options and possibilities. 

In the end Vilkas snapped his neck while Saadia was blocking his dagger blow.  They watched him fall to the floor. 

“He may have been enthralled…”  Saadia said, “And that’s why he was like he was.”

“I know.”  Vilkas shrugged, “But I’m not sorry he’s dead.”

“There’s some things you won’t forgive aren’t there?” 

“Yep.”  Vilkas answered simply.  “Either he didn’t care that his family were brutally murdered, or he was enthralled.”  Vilkas aid looking at the body.  “Not everyone who’s enthralled comes back from it.  So he may have stayed like this forever.  So I did him a favour.  And if he were to come back from it… what would he be coming back to…?”

“I guess you did him a favour either way.”  Saadia answered.  “Do you think she’s got Thonnir enthralled too?  He was very eager to claim her innocence.”

“I think Thonnir, Hroggar and half of this town wanted to rut with her before any of this started.”  Vilkas answered.

“Probably.”  Saadia nodded, “She is very beautiful.”

“She’s alright.”  He said heading towards the cellar. 

“Alright?”  Saadia said baffled, “Were we looking at the same woman?”

“We were.”  Vilkas answered, “And yes, she was alright.  Very beautiful.”  He shrugged.  “Beauty doesn’t mean as much to me as it does to many people.”  He explained when he saw her quizzical expression, “That’s not to say that I can’t recognise it; I can and I do.  I just rarely find beauty alone to be a major attraction.  And all she has is beauty.  The beauty of her appearance I mean.  She has nothing else to recommend her.” 

“You talked to her for five minutes.”  Saadia said shaking her head.

“Sometimes that’s all you need.”  He answered, “Hasn’t someone turned you off after only a few minutes of talking to them?”

“Yeah.”  Saadia had to admit he was right.  “And likewise, some people can completely turn you on or draw you in in only a few minutes of talking to them.” 

“And others take longer to ascertain their character.”  Vilkas said.

“True.”

“She wasn’t the kind of person I find attractive.”  Vilkas concluded. 

Saadia opened the door and they crept down the stairs.

It was a basement room.

And there were splatters of blood in the corner.

And most damning; there was a coffin in the middle of the room. 

“Definitely a vampire.”  Saadia said.

“Her eyes aren’t red or orange as most vampires are…”  Vilkas said with a sneer of disgust, “means she’s feeding well enough to hide her affliction.”

“Ugh.”  Saadia said in response and then turned to him.  “How long did it take you to judge me?”  She asked and then started to search the room. 

“Judge you?”

“You know… how long did it take me to draw you in…?”

“Instantly.”  He answered. 

“Instantly?”  She chuckled uncomfortably; that was such a strange thought to her.

“It was the way you looked at the bard.”  He said.  “There was something about it that told me…”  He shook his head and shrugged, a grin on his face.

“Told you what?”

“Just… that you were a person I wanted to know a lot better.”  And then he gave a guilty grin, “I mean, if we’re honest, the moment I saw you I wanted to bed you… so instantly is still accurate.”  He laughed while she shook her head.  “But… the moment I knew I wanted to know you was… the look in your eyes when you watched the bard.” 

“I do love bards.”  Saadia answered, strangely moved by his words. 

“You do.”  He nodded, his eyes on her as she approached the coffin. 

“There’s a book… a journal, in here.”  She said and carefully picked it up.  She started to read it out loud to him.  “My life is dreary.  Where is my prince come to rescue me?  Where is my bold Nord warrior to sweep me off my feet?”

“She was a romantic.”  Vilkas said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, “Before she was infected.” 

Saadia flicked through many pages of similar lamentations before she continued to read out loud.

“I met a man today when picking nightflowers.  He is exciting and exotic.  We kissed in the moonlight.  It was so romantic.  I'm going to see him again tonight.”

“Probably the vampire that infected her.”  Vilkas noted. 

“Now I understand the true colours of the night.  Movarth has shown me the true black of night and the true red of blood.  He has promised me a feast of blood if I do his bidding in Morthal.”  She looked up at Vilkas, “You were right.” 

“It happens sometimes.”  He answered cheekily. 

“Sometimes.”  Saadia agreed, raising an eyebrow, “There’s a map here.”  Saadia said examining it, before continuing to read the journal entries.  “Hroggar was easy to seduce.”  She continued reading, “Movarth said I should find a protector first, someone to watch over my coffin during the day.  Hroggar is perfect.”

“So, he was enthralled.”  Vilkas said and sighed.  She knew he was re-thinking his decision to kill Hroggar.  And she saw the moment he decided he had still been right.  Saadia agreed with him; she probably would have killed him if she had been the one making the decision. 

“Laelette came to visit me tonight.  She slaked my thirst.  I've hidden her away to let her rise as my handmaiden.  I've spread the rumour in town that she left to join the war.  Fools.”  Saadia read out the next entrance in the journal.  “Movarth has confided his grand plan to me.  I am to seduce the guards one at a time and make them my slaves.  Then he and the others from the coven can descend upon Morthal and take the entire town.  We won't kill them.  They will become cattle for our thirst.  An endless supply of blood and an entire town to protect us from the cursed sun.”

“By the Gods…”  Vilkas came over to her to read the diary over her shoulder.  “Hroggar's family is becoming inconvenient.  I've told Laelette to kill them all, but make it look like an accident.  Hroggar must be seen as innocent if he is going to be my protector.”  He shook his head, “Disgusting.”

“That little fool! Laelette burned Hroggar's family alive.”  Saadia continued reading, “I asked for an accident and she gave me a scandal.  To make matters worse, she tried to turn his little girl, Helgi.  Except Laelette couldn't even get that right.  She killed the child and left the body to burn.”

“That’s the story Helgi tells as well.”  Vilkas said and sighed, “That poor child.” 

“Something is wrong with Laelette.  She keeps talking about Helgi.  I think her mind has snapped.  She seems to think that the child can still be brought back to be her companion.”  Saadia continued and turned to read the last, hastily scrawled entry, “There are 2 strangers in town, looking into the fire.  I'll have to be careful.”  She closed the journal.  “That’s us.”  Saadia said with a grin.

“It’s nice when people are thinking about you.”  Vilkas answered.

“Makes you feel important.”

“Loved.”

“Yeah…”  Saadia agreed, “let’s kill her.”

“Oh absolutely.”  Vilkas nodded, “Probably show this to the Jarl first, though.”

“Fine.”  Saadia groaned, pretending to be annoyed by his common sense. 

They headed back upstairs, Vilkas taking one last look at Hroggar, part of him regretted the kill, but he let it go and left the house, leaving thoughts of Hroggar behind him forever. 

They started to head back to the Jarl’s longhouse, Saadia flipping through the rest of the journal as they walked; the rest of the pages were blank.

She looked at Vilkas; he was sucking his teeth, lost in some thought or other. 

“So when you say you love anal sex…”  Saadia said, and he looked at her, surprised, “how much do you love it?”

“Where did that come from?”  He asked, shaking his head and chuckling. 

“I’m a curious woman, Vilkas.”  She answered.

“I know.”  He answered.

“So…?”  She pressed him for an answer.

“Well everyone’s got an arsehole.”  He answered and she laughed.

“True… But everyone has a mouth as well!”

“Yeah I’m not sure how I feel about putting my cock in a Khajiit’s mouth… teeth…”  He shook his head and Saadia laughed louder.  “So let me re-phrase; everyone has an arsehole that, if you have consent, you can put your dick in.  Not everyone has a mouth you can put your dick in.” 

“Not having a dick, I’ve never thought about it.”  Saadia answered, amused. 

“Well given how rough a Khajiit’s tongue is, I’m sure you wouldn’t want their mouths near your kunte either.”  He answered and she considered that for a moment.

“Agreed.”  She said, “is anal your favourite sexual activity?” 

“Well I don’t know if I’d call it my favourite, but it’s up there.”  He grinned.

“That’s a terrible joke Vilkas…”  She groaned and he just kept grinning until she burst out in laughter.   

“Alright, get it together woman, we have to see the Jarl.”  He teased and she tried to stop laughing as they stood before the door to the longhouse, the guards eyeing them, undecided about whether to let them in. 

“She’s asleep.”  One of the guards blocked their way.

“We probably need to wake her up…”  Saadia told him and he started to shake his head.

“I think she’d want to be woken up for a vampire.”  Vilkas backed Saadia and the guard gave them both a scared look.

“He means we’ve discovered a vampire plot, not that he’s a vampire.”  Saadia clarified and the guard looked momentarily relieved, and then terrified again. 

“She’s right.”  Vilkas said.

“I always am.”  Saadia added.

“Alright I’ll let you pass.”  The guard said and they went into the longhouse. 

“Her bedroom will be here.”  Vilkas led the way, “Nord longhouses are all built pretty much the same.” 

Saadia knocked on the door.

“What in Oblivion?”  They heard the Jarl’s cranky voice.

“I’ll get it.”  A man’s voice. 

A few moments later, a man, probably in his early 30s, wearing a pair of cloth pants, loosely tied at the waist, opened the door, his bare chest glistening in the candlelight; he was sweaty.  It was the same man they’d seen arguing with the townsfolk about the court mage.  Behind him, sitting on the bed they could see Jarl Idgrod, her hair tussled, pulling a dressing gown around herself.  Both Saadia and Vilkas instantly understood that they had interrupted sex. 

“I apologise, Jarl-” Saadia began.

“I am Aslfur, the Jarl’s steward, and at this time of the night, there is nothing that needs to be said to her; you say it to me.”  He answered. 

Saadia and Vilkas both noted the wedding ring on his finger, and when the Jarl, grumpily huffing, joined him at the door, they saw her matching wedding ring. 

“It’s fine, my love.”  She told him.

“You must rest sometimes, dear one.”  He answered.

“I hardly call that rest.”  She answered him tartly and a small smile came to his lips.

“Indeed.”  He said softly and backed away so she could fill the doorway to their bedroom. 

She eyed them imperiously.

“What is it?”  She commanded, “You better have a good reason for this.”  She added.

“It’s about Hroggar.”  Saadia answered.

“Is Hroggar innocent or not?”  She demanded. 

“Um…” Saadia tried to figure out how to answer that.  “Partly guilty.” 

“Very dead.”  Vilkas added.

“What?”  Jarl Idgrod was in no mood for these half answers. 

“Alva set the fire.”  Saadia caught her mood and laid it out clearly, “She’s the murderer.”

“Alva?”  Idgrod raised her eyebrows.  “Didn’t think she had it in her.”

“Actually she’s a vampire.  She’s planned to enslave the town.”  Saadia added.

“I assume you have proof?”  The Jarl asked, “can’t go making accusations like that without proof.”

“I think you better read Alva’s journal.”  Saadia said as she handed the journal to Idgrod. 

Jarl Idgrod took the journal and went back to her bed, motioning for them to follow her.  She sat on the edge of the bed, took a sip of water from the mug on the bedside table, and read the journal silently.  Her husband and steward stood nearby, watching them closely, and Vilkas and Saadia tried to not just stare at the Jarl while she read. 

After a few minutes she snapped the book shut, shaking her head.

“So it's true.  That traitorous bitch!”  She said as she got up, “Morthal owes you both a debt.”  She opened her drawer and took out a huge coin purse.  “You were promised a reward for solving the crime.”  She said as she handed it to Saadia, motioning that it was for both of them.  The both nodded that it would be shared.  “But I need one more favour from you.”  She looked from Saadia to Vilkas then back to Saadia, “Morthal is still in danger.  The journal mentions Movarth, a master vampire I thought was destroyed a century ago.  I'll gather together some able-bodied warriors to clean out Movarth's lair.”  Aslfur went to the door and spoke to a servant as the Jarl continued to speak to them, “They'll be waiting outside for you to lead them.” 

“We’re more than happy to kill a vampire.”  Saadia said, Vilkas nodding. 

“Tell me how it goes in the morning.”  She dismissed them, her eyes going back to her husband who gave her a subtly smutty grin; they were already thinking on being alone again. 

“Of course.”  Saadia answered and they left, the door being closed behind them immediately. 

“We can’t take townsfolk with us.”  Vilkas said and Saadia nodded.

“Yes, but there’s no point in trying to argue with a Jarl, or an angry mob.”  She said, and he saw the wisdom in her words, “we’ll just have to outrun them, get to the lair first, and finish off all the vampires, before they get there.”  She said with a knowing grin.

“No small task.”  He noted. 

“We’re companions Vilkas; we’ll get it done.”

“Yes we will.”  He agreed. 

They opened the doors to the longhouse and were greeted with a mob of villagers, with actual pitchforks and burning torches. 

“How did they organise so quickly?”  Saadia asked, amazed.

“I have no idea.”  Vilkas said, taking in the crowd.

“Take us to Movarth’s lair!”  Thonnir commanded and they all cheered. 

“You want to help us kill the vampire?”  Saadia asked them and they all cheered again.

“I want vengeance for my wife!”  Thonnir roared, “we’re marching on Movarth’s lair whether you come with us or not!”

“And you will all end up dead.”  Vilkas muttered under his breath, only Saadia hearing him.

“Of course I want you all to come with me!”  Saadia cried out to them, “Let’s kill them!”  She riled them up.  “Let’s go!”  She said, pointing in the direction of the cave.  They began to run and Saadia stayed still, watching them go, Vilkas cocking an eyebrow at her.  “I’ve been to this cave before.”  She said with a shrug.  It was the very cave of vampire’s she had had to clear out for Enthir.  And thanks to the drawing in Alva’s journal, Saadia knew why the cave was still active; there was a hidden door behind some rocks that Saadia had not found in her first, very angry, attack on the cave.  They must have hidden in there, surviving her onslaught. 

She grinned and took his hand.

“Fast travel.”  Vilkas understood and started laughing. 

“Of course!”  Saadia answered, “How else did you think we were going to do this?”

They appeared outside of the cave, Vilkas quite used to Fast Travel now, so they immediately headed inside without a pause. 

They were greeted with a ramp that they headed down as they drew their weapons, both of them noticing that the walls were covered with spider webs.

“I’m glad Farkas isn’t here.”  Vilkas said as he caught sight of the 2 frostbite spiders below. 

“I killed off a few of these the last time I was here.”

“How long do the villagers have to run?”

“It’s not far from Morthal, so we better be quick.”  Saadia said and Vilkas nodded. 

They ran down the ramp, each taking on a spider, Saadia slamming her hammer into her foe, cracking its exoskeleton, Vilkas slicing through his spider, both of them finishing simultaneously and moving on deeper into the cave system together. 

Saadia was amazed by how many thralls and vampires there were in the outer cave tunnels that she had already cleared out; they’d been busy. 

Vilkas was horrified by the amount of dead bodies they had heaped up in the back of the largest cavern. 

“Vampires are filth.”  Vilkas whispered.

“No arguments here.”  Saadia answered. 

“So you don’t harbour a secret love for them like you do werewolves?”  Vilkas asked as they sliced through their foes, running and fighting with speed and precision. 

“You can’t possibly think yourself to be the same as vampires?”  She returned, smashing in the skull of a vampire as she spoke. 

“Both Daedric curses.”  He beheaded a thrall. 

“Vilkas…”  She shook her head as she leaned on the back of bent over thrall, coughing from having been punched in the throat by her, and swung her feet up to kick two vampires in the face.  “I will change your mind on this.”  She said as her feet hit the ground again, her torso instantly twisting so she could bring her hammer down on the back of the thrall’s head. 

“Unlikely.”  He returned as he slammed his sword against the hard steel armour of an enthralled man, using the momentum to bring his sword up and slice through a vampire, pivoting to bring the sword up and kill a thrall that had been about to stab him from behind. 

When the battle was done, they were surrounded by the dead bodies of dozens of thralls and vampires. 

Behind the huge pile of dead bodies; victims of the vampire’s bloodlust, there was a rocky area, and Saadia found the secret passageway. 

Part way down the tunnel, some stairs led up to a wooden gangplank above the tunnel.  They took the high path and continued on, silently killing a few thralls.

They crept forward to see a large dining hall, dozens of vampires feasting.  There were dozens of Humans and Elves in the room, chained to walls, some alive, mostly dead, being devoured by the vampires, who drank the blood first, but also ate the flesh if they were very hungry. 

They were positioned on the wooden gangplank that was raised above the room, all around the edge, guard thralls walked its length, keeping watch over their masters.  Vilkas and Saadia silently killed them all and then stopped in a darkened corner, high above the room, to take it all in. 

In the centre of the room was a long table.  And at the centre of the long table was a throne chair, and in it sat Movarth, a bald, Breton vampire, with orange eyes, and large fangs, his forehead permanently disfigured by his affliction; he had been a vampire for so long. 

His clothing was quite beautiful, and he had an air of elegance and refinement about him, but his voice was rough, gruff.  Beside him sat Alva, laughing and feasting with the other vampires, her eyes returning to Movarth often, his hand was laid possessively on her thigh.  But his eyes were on a young girl, no more than 15, crying, chained to the wall.  And Saadia recognised that look; she’d seen it in the eyes of the men who had come to buy the beauties on Stirk.  He meant to take her as his. 

Movarth was a predator in every sense of the word. 

Saadia turned to see that Vilkas was sneering in disgust at Movarth; he had noticed where the old vampire’s attentions were focussed as well. 

“Are you going to lecture me about their culture?”  Saadia asked and Vilkas turned his eyes to her. 

“I see your point.”  He answered.  “But vampires are different to Forsworn, in that Forsworn are still Human, and have a long-lasting, cohesive, cultural identity.” 

“I’m sure vampires think they do too.”  Saadia answered, “And both involve killing Humans and Elves for their own ends.”

“You’re right.”  He nodded, “Perhaps I am more lenient on Forsworn because they are Reachmen, and most Reachmen are good… and because they can have children… and have many of them…” 

“Morality is tricky.”  She answered, “When your line of business is killing people.” 

“Defending people… and that sometimes leads to killing people.”  Vilkas corrected.

“I know.”  Saadia answered, “I’m only teasing.”  She said, “I’m not in the business of saving vampire’s lives… and I won’t be saving many Forsworn lives either.” 

“Well I don’t exactly go out of my way to do that either.”  Vilkas noted. 

“You’re just a softy for kids.”  Saadia teased.

“Says the woman who adopted a kid.”  Vilkas answered with a straight face.  As soon as she looked away, rolling her eyes but chuckling her acknowledgement, he grinned. 

“Well they don’t have the hearing of a Forsworn Briarheart, that’s for sure…”  Saadia noted, watching them eat. 

“So shall we just kill them all then?”  Vilkas asked.

“I think we should leave some of them for the townsfolk…”  Saadia answered, her eyes narrowing as she watched Alva laughing and eating. 

“You’re in charge.”  Vilkas answered. 

“You can jump down right?” She asked, gauging the distance to the floor.

“Yeah that distance I can make.”  He nodded.

“Then let’s go.”  She said and leapt down, rushing into the room, leaping up onto the table before anyone had had chance to respond.  She slammed her hammer into the head of the first vampire, killing him instantly. 

“Movarth, Alva!”  She said loudly, everyone glaring at her, “Jarl Idgrod and the people of Morthal send their regards… fuckers!”  She said as Vilkas stabbed his sword through the heart of the next vampire, pulling it out of her chest diagonally sideways to slam it into the neck of the vampire sitting beside her in the same movement.

“So sharp!”  He said happily, impressed with Saadia’s ability to mend weapons now that she had been blessed by… but he refused to acknowledge that it was a Daedric blessing. 

And Movarth was on his feet, sending frost and shock magic down the table at them, Vilkas using his sword to block an ice spike and rolling away from the lightning, after Saadia leapt over them, her warhammer swinging at the next head. 

Movarth jumped onto the table, a sword in his hand, ready to fight her, his other hand drawing out the vampire draining spell, hitting Saadia with it.  And Alva jumped up beside him, also hitting Saadia with the draining spell.  But Saadia simply ran down the table at them, expecting and trusting Vilkas to kill all the vampires she was leaving behind her. 

The drain was severe, but Saadia found she could bear it.  But she could tell that Alva was the weaker vampire; Movarth’s drain spell was quite devastating.  Had Saadia been already injured, she would have been suffering cruelly.  As it was, Kynareth’s Kiss kept up with the devastating, life-sucking damage of the spell in Movarth’s hands.  Barely. 

Alva’s Magicka wore out first and she attacked Saadia with her sword.  Saadia blocked her blow and then blocked Movarth’s.

She blocked several blows from them, and they then had to dodge and block her blows, Alva far less successfully than Movarth; he knew how to fight. 

But in the end, he was easier to beat than Saadia would have expected; he was good fighter, but he was out of practice.  He was too used to being able to seduce his victims with his enthralling powers. 

Saadia smashed his face in, grabbed Alva by the hair, and swung her hammer at her knees, making her scream out in agony as the heavy warhammer easily broke her kneecaps.  She flung Alva to the floor and then continued to kill vampires until they were all dead. 

Vilkas began releasing the prisoners that were still alive, pointing the way out, each one of them thanking him and then running without looking back.  Meanwhile Saadia went back to Alva, who lay whimpering on the floor. 

Saadia grabbed her foot, and dragged her, screaming in agony, to the wall, where Vilkas had just released the young girl from her chains.  She pulled Alva up and chained her to the wall.

“You betrayed a whole town.”  Saadia said as Alva hung there, crying, a pleading look in her eyes, “You betrayed everyone you knew in Morthal.”

“They never really accepted me.”  Alva said angrily through her tears. 

“So even with vampirism, you do remember who you are… you do retain your own personality.”  Saadia ascertained.  “It’s not like being infected made it so that you didn’t know what you were doing.” 

“It was Movarth…”  Alva pleaded.

“I think I’m just going to leave you here for the townsfolk to deal with.”  She said and Vilkas arched an eyebrow in approval.  “They’re the ones you betrayed to a vampire lord.” 

“You can’t… please!”  Alva said.

“Or I could just kill you right now.”  Saadia said. 

Alva looked away, tears in her eyes.  She looked at Vilkas and then tried to smile. 

“We’ll never get to have that drink together.”  She said seductively.  And Vilkas sighed looking unimpressed.

“That doesn’t work on me.”  He said and Alva shrieked in frustration.  Saadia knew that Alva had tried using the vampiric ability to seduce their victims on Vilkas.  Saadia also had a feeling that their Beastblood made them immune to it. 

“I’ll just…”  Saadia said as she took her dagger from her boot, “Make sure you don’t try seducing any of the townsfolk.”  She said as she pried Alva’s mouth open, the woman crying and screaming in fear.  But Saadia gripped her tongue and cut it off, throwing it towards the table in the middle of the room.  Alva was weeping with pain and Saadia saw her fangs, dripping with the blood from her severed tongue.  “Let’s de-fang you as well.”  Saadia added and slammed the handle of her warhammer into Alva’s mouth, breaking all of her teeth, snapping her fangs off.  “There you go.”  She said patting Alva on the head, “You’re ready for the townsfolk now.” 

Saadia turned away without looking back, and Vilkas followed.  They had both seen a doorway that they wanted to explore before the townsfolk got here. 

On their way across the room, Vilkas took Movarth’s lifeless body and slumped him back into his throne, his broken, bloody face banging down onto the table. 

The tunnel led to some sleeping rooms, and they were filled with loot.

Saadia even found Movarth’s boots; they were very magical, and she suspected they’d be worth a small fortune. 

“We’re going to need to get someone in here to identify all the bodies.”  Saadia said and Vilkas nodded. 

“We should leave some of this loot for the victim’s families.” 

“Yes.”  Saadia greed.  “But the townsfolk will take it for themselves, so let’s take it all and then offer to give it to the victim’s families.”

“Good idea.  We’ll organise that with the Jarl.”

They took everything of worth; working fast, keeping the fast-approaching townsfolk in the front of their minds.

They were heading back out, up the final ramp when the ghost of Helgi appeared in front of them.

“Mother’s calling me,” She told them happily, “it’s time for me to sleep now.  I’m so tired.”  She yawned, “Thank you for making me feel better.”

“Our pleasure.”  Saadia answered.

“I’ll see you in Sovngarde.”  Vilkas told the little girl. 

And she disappeared.

“Sovngarde?”  Saadia asked – Sovngarde was for Nord warriors.

“She fought bravely for the truth to be known.”  Vilkas answered.

“Can’t argue with that.”  Saadia said.  “Alright, the townsfolk should be getting here any minute now.”  She said as they continued on, stepping out of the cave. 

A few moments later the enraged townsfolk arrived, puffed out, but still ready.

“We must make the vampire pay!”  Thonnir cried angrily.

“Off course… but we can let Saadia go in first…”  Lurbuk said.

“Saadia is here!”  A towns-woman named Lami said. 

“It’s done.”  Saadia declared and saw the looks of disappointment.  “They’re all dead.  Except for one.”  They all looked up at her with bated breath.  “I have left your betrayer, Alva, alive, unable to harm you, chained to the wall in their fetid and revolting feast room.”  She told them, “You may pass whatever judgement and punishment you see fit upon her.” 

The townsfolk all looked at each other, nodding their heads that this was good. 

“Thonnir,” Vilkas said as the townsfolk started to mill into the cave, “I left Movarth, the master vampire, the one who infected Alva, leading to your wife’s death, in his throne… just in case you need to piss any time soon.” 

“Thank you friend.”  Thonnir answered and went into the cave. 

“They are going to see things in there they won’t soon forget.”  Saadia said, watching them go. 

“And do things.”  Vilkas added.

“You think they’ll probably torture her instead of giving her a quick death?”

“I do.”  Vilkas answered.

“As do I.”  Saadia said, looking at the entrance of the cave for a moment before turning away. 

“Shall we walk back to the town?”  Vilkas asked when he saw Saadia watching the torch bugs in fascination. 

“I’d like that.”  She said and they set off cross country, into the misty bog. 

They jumped from rocky island to rocky island under the light of the full moons. 

Saadia stopped to pick some deathbell, growing around the roots of the twisted, gnarled trees. 

“Very useful stuff.”  Vilkas said, “mixed with some mudcrab chitin and garlic and you’ve got a potion that makes a man infertile for a whole month.”  He said with a grin.

“Very useful!”  Saadia noted.

“Yeah, I’ve been taking it since I found out about it!”  Vilkas said, “Arcadia brews it up for all the men of the Companions.” 

“How did you find out about it?”  Saadia asked.

“When I was 20, I was rutting a particularly attractive and extraordinarily talented alchemist.”  He answered and Saadia chuckled.  “Good way to make sure I don’t have any unwanted babies out there.”  He added. 

“Except for those… is it 5 years…?  Before you found out.”  Saadia noted. 

“Except those.”  Vilkas acknowledged.  “I just have to hope that all the people I bedded, that could bear children, took deathbell afterwards.”  He sighed, “There’s nothing I can do about it.  At least no one’s come forward to introduce me to a child I never knew I had.”  He added.

“If you had one, they’d be a teenager now.”  She added.

“Ugh, imagine that.”  Vilkas shuddered.  “At least 15 years old.”  He pondered that for some time.  Saadia picking deathbell beside him silently.  “How would I ever make it up to that child?”  He asked himself.

“It wouldn’t be your fault that the other parent hadn’t informed you of the child’s existence.”  Saadia noted.

“Perhaps not.  But it doesn’t change that the child had been without out one of its biological parents for at least 15 years… I’m responsible for that child; I didn’t give it up for adoption, I just wasn’t there… The child doesn’t know, or need to know my excuses.  Only my absence matters.”

“This hypothetical child that probably doesn’t exist.”  Saadia reminded him.  He gave her a small smile.

“Good point.”  He picked some deathbell.

“You’re so wanting to be a father, you’re creating imaginary kids now.”  Saadia laughed. 

“Ah yes, that’s what Farkas says; that I wanted to be a father and a farmer…”  He sighed, “But I would get so bored in that life.”  He chuckled, “I love fighting.” 

“Why not have both?”  She asked with a shrug, “Find a nice partner that wants kids, get a home, keep on taking jobs from the Companions.  Breed.”  She said with a cheeky grin. 

“With who?”  He repeated the question he’d already asked her, “Besides, if something happened to me, where does that leave my family?”

“In Farkas’s hands.”  Saadia noted, “in my hands… don’t believe for a second that they’d be alone.  That you’d be alone, if you chose that path.”  She told him and he gave her a warm smile. 

“I’ve got Lucia to help look after.”  He said with a shrug, “Kid loves me, you know.”  He said with a grin.

“I do know.”  Saadia answered.  “One of the many reasons I’m making you her legal guardian should anything happen to me.”  She put the deathbell in her satchel, “If you have kids of your own Vilkas, you can do the same with me.  I’ll see they’re cared for.”

“I know.”  He answered, “I know you’ve got my back in all things.” 

“And I know you have mine.” 

“Absolutely.”  Vilkas said firmly. 

They continued on through the boggy wasteland, killing a few mud-crabs, and chatting freely, jumping from dry island to dry island.  Until they came to a place where the gap between the islands was too big. 

So they trudged through the ankle deep mud, still talking happily. 

Until Vilkas’s foot got stuck in the mud. 

“Damned bog.”  He cursed and tried pulling his foot out of the mud.  But it was thick and it held on, driving his other foot deeper into the thick mud. 

“Here I’ll help.”  Saadia said grabbing his calf and pulling on it.

Nothing happened.

“Gods damnit.”  Vilkas cursed again, but Saadia just tried to pull him free again.  “Oh I think it’s working!”  He said, starting to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.  Which, of course, made Saadia start laughing.  They kept pulling at his foot, laughing louder and louder until, with a loud sucking noise, Vilkas’s foot came free.  Rather unexpectedly.  Sending them both tumbling into the mud. 

“Oh…”  Saadia groaned through her laughter, the both of them tangled up and covered in thick mud.  But it was wholesome smelling mud, and the night was warm, the moons bright…

She threw some mud at Vilkas

“This is your fault.”  She laughed.

“Mine?”  He said laughing, gathering mud together to throw at her.

“Not watching where you put your feet.”  She threw some more and was greeted with a large splat of mud from Vilkas. 

Saadia stood up, plopping mud in Vilkas’s hair as she did, laughing until her belly hurt, and Vilkas managed to get some down her armour after he’d gotten to his feet, making Saadia scream with laughter.

And now they both had feet stuck in the mud, and they stood, holding onto each other for balance, laughing, trying to free themselves and each other.  When they both ended up over-balancing and splatting on their arses in the mud, Saadia threw more mud at Vilkas and he returned the gesture, before they helped each other stand up again.

“We’re fucked.”  Saadia said, still laughing.

“Another new use of that word!”  Vilkas noted, enjoying every little thing about her. 

“Not the kind of fucked I’d like to be with you…”  Saadia noted, “but, you take what you can get.”  She laughed and Vilkas joined in.

“Alright…”  Vilkas said through his laughter, “Let’s get your feet out first.”  He said, bending and putting his shoulder to her waist, intending to pick her up over his shoulder.  Her feet were solidly stuck, and they were laughing, but he gripped her firmly and tried again, managing to pick her up out of the mud and hoist her over his shoulder. 

“Useful.”  Saadia said, gasping for air through her laughter as Vilkas tried to take a step; but both of his feet were stuck.

“If I put you back down, you might get stuck again…”  He said, his laughter finally starting to subside. 

“Alright… play time’s over.”  Saadia said, still chuckling. 

And quite suddenly they were in Morthal. 

Vilkas had to take a moment to register what had happened. 

“Useful.”  He said, when he realised that Saadia had used Fast Travel. 

“You can put me down now.”  Saadia said, starting to laugh again.

“Or…”  Vilkas said with a cheeky grin, carrying her over his shoulder towards the inn, making Sadia laugh uproariously. 

When he opened the door to the inn, Jonna and a few Stormcloak troops were having a quiet ale. 

They all stared at them for a moment, both Vilkas and Saadia still laughing.  Saadia could hear the eerie quietness of the inn, even if she couldn’t see them all staring, she knew they were. 

“Bath water for 2 please Jonna!”  Vilkas said with a grin.

“Of course!”  Jonna said, “I hear Morthal owes you both a debt of gratitude.” 

“It was our pleasure!”  Vilkas said as he headed towards their room.

“Glad to help!”  Saadia said when he turned away from them, looking up from where she hung over his shoulder.

Vilkas thought about dumping Saadia playfully on the bed but the wet mud would get everywhere, so instead he carefully put her down, her feet landing on the floor, toe to toe with him.  As he straightened up, he realised how closely he had put her down, and still laughing began to undo her armour.

“Sorry I put mud down your armour.”  He said as she started to undo his. 

“No you’re not!”  She said, still laughing, “It’s so much easier having someone else undo your armour.” 

“I know, even with the new lightweight armour, it’s still not easy to get it on and off yourself.”  Vilkas noted.  “Not impossible though.”

“Oh yeah, I remember how heavy armour was just 10 years ago, couldn’t move in it anywhere near as well as we can now… and getting it on?”  She laughed shaking her head.  “Impossible by yourself.”

“Or off!”  Vilkas added as he removed her chest plate, laughing at the mud all over her tunic.

“Shut up!”  She laughed, pulling at his hair; covered in mud, “I’m not sorry.”

“Of course you’re not!  Evil woman.”  He teased. 

“Oh?  All the Daedra in me, huh?”  She teased and he shook his head.  “Not funny?” 

“I’m still getting used to it,” He said, still jovial, “give an old man some time!”  He joked, and Saadia took off his breast plate. 

“Do you need to sit down, or have a little nap?”  She teased.

“Knock knock.”  Jonna said through the door.  Saadia went to the door and let her in; she was carrying a huge round bucket of steaming hot water, several towels and cloths over her shoulder.  “I’ll just get the soap; we keep some in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe.”  She told them as she grabbed some.  They saw that there was spare blocks of soap left in the drawer.  “Let me know if you need another tub.” 

“Thank you.”  They both said as she left the room. 

Saadia went back over to Vilkas and instantly started to continue taking his armour off.  Vilkas watching as she unlaced his thigh plates. 

They were still buoyant, but no longer laughing, and in this more still, silent mood, Vilkas became aware of how intimate the act of undressing could become. 

Once she had completely removed his armour and he stood only in leather pants and loose tunic, he continued to remove hers without a word. 

“I could get used to this.”  She said as Vilkas removed her boots, slowly and carefully.  He looked up at her, from his position, kneeling on the floor at her feet. 

“I think some people use their housecarls to take their armour off.”  He noted, “Should I be your housecarl?”  He teased.

“My personal guardian?”  She chuckled.  “But how would I get you; what Thaneship would I have to obtain to win you?” 

“All of them.”  He laughed.

“So you’re the boss housecarl.”  She joined in on the laughter. 

“Of course!”  He said, standing up; her armour was off now. 

Without thinking Saadia reached for his shirt and pulled it up, Vilkas helping her take it off, their eyes meeting as soon as his shirt was in her hands.  She tossed it towards the laundry basket as Vilkas’s hands went to her waist, gently pulling up her tunic.  Saadia raised her hands and he stripped her tunic from her body, seeing mud across her breasts as he threw it towards the laundry basket. 

Saadia’s eyes met Vilkas’s, and she hesitated for a moment before her fingers went to the lacing on his pants.  She unlaced them, her eyes on his, the deep silence between them was intense, both of them able to feel the other’s heart beating so fast. 

“I don’t know how you got mud here?”  Saadia said as her fingers ran along the waist of his pants, to his hips, and slowly started to push them down.

“Mud gets everywhere.”  He answered as Saadia’s hands moved to his arse, pushing his pants down, her eyes never leaving his.  She started to laugh and the tension was broken.

“I can feel the mud on your arse!”  She laughed and he broke out into laughter.

“I bet you’ve got mud on your arse too!”  He said and Saadia nodded.

“I do!”  She cackled merrily.  “Right in my arse crack!  It’s so uncomfortable!” 

They both laughed hysterically, Vilkas picking up his feet so Saadia could pull his pants off.  She bent down and yanked at his pants, thinking she might wash his hair for him, since she was the one that had put all the mud in it, and then she began to stand up, smacking her head into his cock. 

She froze, half kneeling, a look of surprise on her face and looked up at him, his cock right in her face.  They both burst into laughter, Vilkas offering her his hand.  She took it and he pulled her up, making sure that his cock didn’t get in the way this time. 

“How do you cope with that thing?”  She said laughing as his fingers went to the lacing of her pants, “It must just get in the way all the time.”

“It can be an annoyance.  Especially when it gets hard when I don’t want it to.”  He noted, “But it has its uses.  I quite enjoy having it.”  He added with a smutty grin. 

“Oh I bet!”  She laughed, “All those arseholes.”

“Exactly!”

“You didn’t answer if it was your favourite; anal I mean.”

“I didn’t.”  Vilkas agreed, giving her an enigmatic grin.  He ran his fingers along the waist of her pants to her hips.

“I think you should tell me.”

“Why?”  He asked as he started to lower her pants.

“Because I want to know.”  Saadia felt breathless as he leaned forward, his hands travelling to her arse to ease her pants off.

“You only need to know that if we fuck.”  He answered, his face close to hers, his breath in her face. 

“We practically are fucking.”  Saadia said as he ran his hands down her thighs, pushing her pants down.

“But not literally.”  He answered with an incredibly seductive tone, “Raise your foot.”

She stared at him for a moment.

“You used that tone deliberately?”

“Yep.”  He said as she rose her feet one at a time, Vilkas carefully removing her pants. 

“Why?”

“It’s not just you that needs practice with flirting.”  He teased and she started to laugh, remembering that she had said she wanted to practice flirting on him. 

“Well, we’re both getting plenty of practice.” 

“Indeed.” He said as he began to stand up, his hands travelling back up her legs, thighs, over her arse to her waist.  Saadia rested her hands on his chest and tilted her chin up to him, knowing that her mouth was incredibly inviting to him. 

He gently brushed aside her hair.

“You have mud on your nose.”  He said, his thumb gently starting to wipe it off, his fingers on her cheek. 

“You’re covered in mud.”  Saadia answered.  “I know…”  She said and bent, putting her shoulder to his stomach.  Instantly he started laughing, but he didn’t argue in any way as she lifted him up over her shoulder.  “You need to bathe!”  She said walking him across the room to the tub of hot water.  Vilkas dangled over her shoulder, laughing, utterly delighted and ridiculously turned on by her impressive physicality.  She put him down, toe to toe, as he had put her down, their naked bodies brushing against each other. 

Vilkas kept his eyes on hers as she took a towel and put it on the water.  Saadia used her peripheral vision to wet the towel and get some soap on it; her eyes stayed on Vilkas’s, her breasts brushing against his chest, sending tingles through her nipples.  She kept her eyes on his, waiting to see if he was against her bathing him.  But she saw only longing for her to proceed in his eyes. 

She took the wet cloth and put it against his chest, the water dripping down his hard body as she gently moved the cloth against his skin, her other hand following the cloth, feeling the muscles in his chest, her eyes dropping from his eyes to his chest, wanting to revel in his body.  Vilkas’s eyes stayed on her face, enjoying the raw, unashamed desire for him, in her eyes.  He took a deep breath and tried to will his cock to behave itself; it was already semi-erect, he didn’t want it getting any harder. 

And Saadia focussed on the task of washing Vilkas, her mind filled with thoughts of making him feel good and at ease; wanting to do this small act of service for him. 

She rinsed and re-soaped the cloth and let her hands travel up to his shoulders, learning his body, very deliberately remembering every scar, every muscle, everything.  Vilkas’s eyes followed her, and her eyes returned often to his, both of them understanding the intimacy in this. 

She slowly traced her fingers along his shoulders, walking around to his back, she washed his back, resisting the urge to press herself against him and kiss along his shoulders; this wasn’t about that - sex… even if it was dancing just under the surface of every action she took.  And they both knew it. 

He looked over his shoulder, watching her from his periphery as she let the water drip slowly down his back, washing his skin gently, thoroughly, wanting to know him intimately; every part of him. 

She ran her hands down both of his arms, this time her breasts did press into his back and he closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her skin on his.  And then she slowly washed first one arm, then the other, taking the time to wash in between his fingers carefully, grinning, feeling his eyes on her; he was watching her looking closely at the lines on his palms; wanting to memorise them.  She kissed his palms and he closed his hands over the feeling of her lips on his skin, holding onto it. 

Saadia came back to his chest and let the water drip down his stomach, watching it, following it slowly, her hands traveling down, the wash cloth, wet and slippery with soap. 

She heard Vilkas take a deep breath as her fingertips came to his pubic hair.  She could feel his stomach muscles grow taut, his eyes on her, hunger in them; such desire, so contained. 

She wondered if it would be better to not wash his groin.

Part of her reasoned that it was just another part of his body like any other part of him.

But part of her knew that the genitals were considered the most private part of the body to many people; the part the gave them such pleasure, it was such an intimate place…

Saadia looked up into his eyes, her hand slowly creeping down looking for the slightest sign from him that she should stop. 

His eyes dropped to her lips momentarily before returning to her eyes.  But he said nothing. 

She watched Vilkas’s eyes close momentarily, as her fingers, covered by the cloth, gently rubbed his cock.  He bit his bottom lip then took another deep breath, licking his top lip quickly before opening his eyes, looking at her, willing his cock not to do what it was doing. 

Saadia could feel his cock growing hard.  But she kept her eyes on his and carefully washed his genitals.  When her bare hand touched the smooth skin of his cock she looked down and she heard him take another, very deep, breath. 

“Uh… is there anything I should do for your foreskin?”

“Uh, yeah, just-” He pulled it back and took a handful of water, using his hand to wash the head of his cock.  “Like that.” 

“Ah.”  Saadia watched, “Learn something every day.”  She said as she took a handful of water and copied his action, eliciting a soft gasp from him.  “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing.”  He answered, shaking his head.  “It just uh… felt good.” 

“Oh… yeah I know that sort of thing… feels good.”  She answered, “I guess I just thought… because we’re… bathing…”

“Yeah, normally it’s not a… a sexual thing.”  He nodded. 

“Normally.”  Saadia noted and he continued to nod slowly, his eyes on hers. 

“I’ll do better.”  He answered.  “I’ll get it under control.” 

“It’s fine.”  Saadia answered and ran her hand up the length of his impressive cock.  “Clean enough?”

“Seems to be.”  He answered with a crooked grin. 

“Alright then… time to move on.”  She said, running her hand over his hips to his arse, moving her body to be pressing against his and he groaned slightly.  She knew she’d have to clean where she’d pressed against him again, because she was covered in mud still.  But she didn’t mind that one bit; she’d happily wash him for hours.

“Tease.”  He whispered. 

“Only because you make me be.”  She answered and he closed his eyes and groaned much louder in response.

“Ugh… why must I have morals?”  He said and they both chuckled. 

She soaped up the cloth and carefully cleaned his arse, enjoying the round pertness of his buttocks, before moving her hands down to his strong thighs. 

He had been right about his body being solidly muscle.  Like his twin brother; his entire body was solid muscle.  And while she knew Vilkas’s build was smaller than Farkas’s, there was still something immensely powerful about his body.  Perhaps even more so that Farkas’s body.  Farkas’s body was a blunt instrument.  Vilkas’s was a fine tool; and it was incredibly well honed.  Much like Vilkas’s fighting style, which was economic, Vilkas’s body was the same; he wasted no body mass on unneeded muscles.  His body was perfect for the life he lived and the immense fighting skill he had. 

And it was incredibly arousing to Saadia. 

She was glad she didn’t have a cock to give away how turned on she was.  Unlike poor Vilkas, who was basically broadcasting his arousal with an incredible erection. 

She washed down his toned calves to his feet, gently cleaning between his toes, noticed a scar on the bottom of his left foot, feeling it with her fingers, knowing he’d stepped on something, grinning because she had a similar scar. 

When she was done, she rinsed off the cloth and soaped up a new one for his face, washing his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest, her eyes on his neck.

“You need a shave.”  She noted.

“I do.”

“Can I do it for you?”

“Yes.”  His voice was low and filled with an aching need for her. 

Their eyes met and Saadia felt a knot in her stomach, the centre of her roiling; her unexplored, unknown feelings pressing on her innards. 

She said nothing about her inner turmoil and instead, gently cleaned his face, grinning as she tried to not get water in his eyes, his mouth, his nose.  Both of them ended up laughing. 

“Alright, lean over the tub.”  Saadia said and grabbed the water jug from the side.  He leaned over the tub, his face close to the water surface, his hands resting on the edge of the tub.  Saadia filled the jug with water from the tub and poured it over the back of his head, carefully shielding his eyes with her other hand, the water running dark with mud from his hair. 

“You got me good!”  Vilkas said when he saw how much mud was coming out of his hair. 

“You need to look after your hair better.”  Saadia told him, “Your hair’s much finer than mine; each strand of it is fine, so you won’t need as much oil as me.  But it’s drier than it should be, because it does need some oil.” 

“I haven’t really thought about it before.”  He answered.  “What would I do?”

“Just a small amount of oil on the ends of your hair would help.”  She told him and he nodded.

“Show me how; I’ll do it.”  He answered honestly. 

“Let’s get it clean first.”  She answered.  “Sorry!”  She laughed, pouring more water over his hair and seeing more mud coming out.

“I got you good too.”  He answered, both of them starting to laugh again.  “And I’m not sorry!” 

“You wouldn’t be!” 

She washed his hair carefully, tenderly, making sure to massage his entire scalp, Vilkas groaning with pleasure.

“I could take this all night.”  He told her. 

So she took longer than she needed to. 

She was careful when filling up the jug and rinsing his hair; the mud had settled to the bottom of the tub, and she didn’t want to stir it up.  She put a hand over his eyes and slowly poured the water over his soapy hair. 

When it was done, she grabbed a towel and he straightened up, feeling particularly good.  He looked at the water and went straight to the door.  He opened it and peeked his head out.

“Jonna, can we have a fresh tub of water?”

“Of course!” 

He closed the door and went back to Saadia.  She dried his hair, reaching up, but careful not to press against him; he was clean now, and she still had mud on her.  Every time she pressed against him, she had to wash that place again. 

She dried him carefully, slowly, wrapping the towel around his waist when Jonna returned with the new tub of water. 

She grabbed her oil from her satchel and put a tiny drop in the palm of her hand.

“This amount.”  She showed him and he nodded.  “And rub it between your palms, when your hair is clean and wet, and just-” She ran her hands through his hair, playing attention to the ends of his hair.  “Then wait until it dries to feel how good it’ll feel.”  She told him.  “Lucan gets this oil in from Hammerfell now.  You can use it on your skin too; if it gets dry.”

“Thanks.”  He said, resisting the urge to touch it.  He went over to the cloths and grabbed a clean one, dunking it in the hot water, he got it soapy and turned back to her.  

He waited for her to come over to the water; signalling her consent to be bathed by him. 

She stood before him, feeling both vulnerable and utterly safe, her eyes on his; Vilkas had a way of making her feel more naked than simply being without clothes.  It was vulnerable… but she liked it; she liked being this naked in front of him.  She liked him seeing all of her. 

Vilkas took a deep breath and put the cloth on her chest, following her lead, his put his bare hand beside the cloth, swirling his fingers through the suds the cloth left in its wake. 

His eyes were on hers as he allowed his hands to gently travel down to her left breast, lifting it gently to be sure to get the cloth under it.  His eyes dropped to see his hand on her breast, the cloth under it, her nipple poking out from between his fingers.  He moved carefully, taking this privilege very seriously.  And also taking the chance to truly get to know her body; the weight of her breasts, the heat underneath them, the feel of her nipples on his palm, the scar on the side of her left breast.  He made sure he got all the mud off them, water dripping down her body.  And when he rinsed the cloth, he couldn’t help but admire the way her breasts sat.  He was a very visual man, and being permitted to bathe her, to look at her closely like this; it was incredible. 

He continued down to her stomach, his fingers running over the bumps of her upper abdominal muscles and then over the swell of the fat on her lower belly, his fingers stopping just above her pubic hair.  He washed her stomach slowly, his eyes following his fingers across her skin, along her sides, the curves of her hips.  He followed where his hands wanted to go, ending up behind her, washing her back and shoulders.  His hands and eyes revelling in all splendour of her body.  He learned the shape of her muscles, the scars of her past, the softness of her skin; he memorised it all, every freckle, every mole, every millimetre. 

Saadia closed her eyes, feeling his body press against her back as he brought his hands down over her shoulders to wash her collar bones from behind, soapy water dripping down her.  To her, it was intensely erotic; the feel of his hands on her body was so enticing and incredibly pleasurable; she wanted more. 

From her collar bones, his hand ran down her arms, his face near her neck; only the mud on her neck stopped him from kissing her neck… and that was only barely stopping him.  Saadia looked over her shoulder, so that her face could be near his as he put his hands on her hips and ran them up her stomach, the cloth in one of them, the other hand bare.  She sighed in bliss as his hands came back up over her breast to her collar bones, and Vilkas made himself studiously ensure that her collarbones were clean; trying to re-focus himself on the task at hand. 

He rinsed the cloth and went to work on getting all the mud off her arms and hands, being as diligent as she had been about cleaning between her fingers, also studying her palms, noticing all the lines and marks, and the callouses from not wearing gloves and swinging a weapon for a living.  And he understood the kiss she’d given him on the palm; he couldn’t help himself, he kissed her palm, and watched her curl her fingers over the place his lips had touched her skin; just as he had done, capturing the kiss. 

He closed his hand over hers, his other hand gently rubbing the cloth back up her arm, across her chest, he stepped across to be in front of her. 

And once again they were standing toe to toe.

Vilkas let go of her hand and gently touched her cheek, their eyes locked.  And then he slowly knelt, his eyes staying on hers, his face centimetres from her body the whole way down. 

Vilkas gently touched Saadia’s foot with his fingertips, running them along her skin until the flat of is hand rested on the top of her foot.  He let his fingers continue his journey to her Achilles tendon and then gently curl under her foot, lifting her foot up. 

Saadia couldn’t mistake the reverence with which he washed her feet.  And it wasn’t reverence directed at the God-like figure she knew he thought she was… it was a type of reverence that a person had for someone they cared deeply for, a person they respected and admired completely, a person they knew and… But so much of the way he was treating her now was alien to her, and it became tangled up with the mess in the centre of her being.  Things she didn’t want to untangle, things she didn’t know how to understand.  But she still felt the depth of the moment, though she didn’t understand it, didn’t want to understand it.  She watched him clean her feet, sometimes looking up at her, sometimes looking down at what he was doing, but always moving carefully, treating her with great care.  She felt special in a way she’d never felt before.  Part of her wanted to recoil from this act of kindness, part of her embraced it entirely. 

“You’ve got a scar here.”  He said, a grin coming to his face as his fingers touched the scar on the bottom of her right foot. 

“Like you on your left.”  She said and he nodded. 

“Did you step on something?”

“Yes!”  She laughed. 

“Mine was glass, when I was about 6 or 7… I was running around the town barefoot with Farkas and some other kids.”

“You… barefoot?”

“I was 7!”  He laughed, “And we were wrestling and messing around, bumped into one of the stalls and knocked their glass display case onto the ground, trod on the glass.”  He told the tale.  “Took hours to pick all the glass out of my foot; Kodlak had to cut it open to get it all out.  It was incredibly painful.  But I didn’t make a sound.  I wanted to make Kodlak proud.”

“I know that feeling.”  Saadia said, her face falling slightly. 

“Don’t think that.”  Vilkas understood the expression on her face.  “He’s not disappointed in you for getting Beastblood.”  He said firmly, “He worries for you, but he doesn’t blame you or judge you for it.” 

“It’s silly.”  She said shaking her head, “It shouldn’t matter…”

“But it does.”  Vilkas said, “I get it.” 

“Yeah.”

“Tell me about your scar?”  He gently changed the topic for her. 

“Oh… well it was one of my father’s wine glasses.  I was 7.  I was playing with the other kids and I knocked it off the table and trod on the shards.  He had both me and my mother beaten for it before he let my mother try to get the pieces out of my foot.  It took hours to get the pieces out… just like you, she had to cut my foot open.” 

“You were beaten for being a child and hurting yourself…”  Vilkas shook his head sadly.

“I was beaten for breaking one of his expensive wine glasses.”  Saadia corrected.  “I’d almost forgotten about that.”  She sighed.  “I’d like to go back to forgetting it again.”

“Of course.”  Vilkas said, focussing back in on washing her tenderly. 

Vilkas ran his hand up her calf, his eyes on hers, his face serious, showing how absorbed in the moment he was.

He lifted her right foot to rest it on the chair and ran his soapy hands up her inner thighs.  Saadia felt the heat in her kunte rising as his fingertips brushed her pubic hair. 

He reached one hand around and with the cloth, reached between her legs to clean her arse carefully. 

“You got mud in your arse crack, right?”  He asked and she nodded.

“Better make sure it’s clean.”  She told him.

“Of course.”  Vilkas said, reaching up to rinse the cloth.

He carefully washed her arse again, water dripping down her inner thigh, Saadia feeling the drips crawling down her skin, sending tickles through her body. 

“You’re sure there’s no mud left?”  Saadia asked and in response Vilkas slipped his bare finger between her arse cheeks, slowly moving it along her crack.  She took a quick, deep breath in; a silent gasp, her body tingling with excitement as his finger got closer to her arsehole.  His finger circled around her arsehole, his eyes on hers, the desire in his eyes, igniting the fire in her belly. 

“No mud.”  He said softly.

“Please be sure.”  She answered breathlessly. 

“I’ll double check.”  He answered, his finger pressing slightly against her arsehole, his thumb moving along her crack until it circled her vagina opening.  Saadia groaned softly.  “Mud free.”  He said softly, his other hand rinsing the cloth and using it to start washing her pubic hair, his fingers remaining where they were.  They didn’t break eye contact, their breaths were speeding up with excitement, the smell of sex filling the air around them. 

Vilkas could feel her clitoris, hard and ready, through the cloth as he cleaned her kunte, his fingers still poised over her holes, wanting to penetrate her, but refusing to go that far. 

Saadia could see the look of reluctance in Vilkas’s eyes as he moved his hand away from her arse and kunte, running down her inner thigh. 

His eyes dropped to her bushy mound as his fingers traced through the hair, the cloth he’d been holding resting on his wrist, his mouth watering with his desire to taste her. 

“You keep your pubic hair trimmed.”  Saadia noted and he nodded.  “Do you think I should trim mine?”

“Looks good bushy.”  He grinned, looking up at her.

“Would you like it shaved like Malisande’s kunte?”  She asked.

“You’d look great no matter how you keep your pubic hair.  And there’s pros and cons of keeping it any way you can name.”  He answered.  “So you should keep it however you want.” 

“What pros and cons?”

“Well hair grows there, so it’s meant to be there.”  He said, “your bush keeps your sweat in check.  Shaved can lead to razor rash, but you can see everything a lot easier…”

“I’d like to know what it’s like to have it shaved.”  Saadia decided.

“Well you’ll need someone to do that for you for the first time.”  He said, “It’s dangerous doing it yourself with a straight razor.”  He said, “You might cut yourself.  But after a while you’ll learn how to do it yourself.” 

“Noted.”  Saadia said, watching his eyes drop to her bush, licking his lips. 

He leaned forward and gently kissed just under her navel, standing up slowly, his eyes on her body as he stood, their eyes meeting as he finished his movement.  He rinsed the cloth then began washing her neck slowly, sensually, neither of them able to look away from each other. 

When Vilkas washed her face, it was so gently, so tender, it felt more like caresses than washing.  And by the end of it, is hands were on the back of her neck, his thumbs on her jaw, his face close to hers, his eyes on her lips, moving up to her eyes.  Saadia’s lips parted, but she already knew he would stop himself from kissing her.  She flirted with the idea of kissing him, but dismissed it – it was inappropriate because he didn’t want to kiss her.  Even though he desperately did want to kiss her… he had made his choice, even though he struggled with it.  It would be wrong for her to disregard that.  No matter how much she wanted to kiss him.  So she waited for him to overcome his struggle, and pull away

“Time to wash your hair.”  He whispered, slowly pulling away.

Saadia nodded and turned to the tub, bending over it. 

Vilkas spent a long time carefully washing Saadia’s hair, gently massaging her scalp, leaving her groaning in bliss.  And when he was done, he gently dried Saadia, took her oil and carefully oiled her hair, asking her for directions as he did it. 

“I could use some on my hands.”  Saadia noted and Vilkas nodded, putting a few drops of oil in her palm and massaging it into her callouses. 

“Alright… better get some clean water so I can shave you.”  Saadia said, running her fingers along his jawline.  She got up and ordered some more water, asking Jonna if it was too late to grab some food in about an hour while she was at it.  Jonna told her it was a busy night and the kitchen would be open all night.  So she ordered some warm, spiced mead and sat down at the table naked, Vilkas sitting across from her, also naked.  They talked about various blacksmiths in Skyrim until the mead and then the shaving water and soap came, Jonna taking out the tub of bath water as she went. 

Saadia got up and Vilkas moved the chair out so he was sitting facing the looking glass in the room. 

She gently soaped his cheeks, chin, jaw and throat, before hanging a clean cloth over the back of the chair.

“Where did you learn to shave a man?”  Vilkas asked as he watched her preparing.

“I never did.”  She answered, “But I watched the mothers preparing themselves for my father often enough to know how it all works.”  She said, “I’ve seen kuntes getting shaved; much harder to do than faces.”

“Oh yeah.”  Vilkas nodded. 

“But he insisted his wives be utterly hairless from the eyebrows down.” 

“Yes you said,” He remembered, “But… Even their arms?”

“Oh yes.”  Saadia nodded.  Vilkas shook his head, disgusted by her father.  “Stay still.”  She said and began to shave him, very slowly and carefully.  “This is only the second time I’ve ever shaved a man.” 

And Vilkas understood that both times had been him.  He watched her in the looking glass; her movements steady and confident, her face focussed; stunning to him in every way.  He admired the way she could focus, how confident her movements were, her attention to detail. 

Saadia was trying to ignore his smell, his eyes on her, her fingers on his jaw, and instead focus on the razor in her other hand, slowly, carefully scraping down his skin, cutting his facial hair perfectly. 

“Why don’t you grow a beard like so many other Nord men?”  She asked as she cleaned the razor.

“And hide this face?”  He asked with a cheeky grin.  She laughed in response, shaking her head.

“Good point.”  She said as she continued to shave his cheek. 

She noticed that he wasn’t as tense this time; he wasn’t hiding how her touch affected him anymore, nor was he hiding the way he watched her. 

She remembered that to Nords, women only shaved the man they were married to… she also remembered Vilkas saying he wasn’t that much of a traditionalist… But she still felt the intimacy of this moment deeply.  The act of bathing, drying and then shaving him was one of the most intimate things she’d ever done.  Even more intimate than having some people be inside of her. 

When she finished his cheeks, she lifted his chin up and ran the straight razor up his throat, with the grain of his hair, running her fingers over his Adam’s apple, fighting the urge to kiss his neck. 

She stood before him, his chin and lip area still to shave and decided to sit on his lap, straddling him, her eyes on his lips, Vilkas’s hands going to her hips instinctively, his eyes emblazoned with desire, on her face.

But she maintained her focus, even as she felt his cock throbbing between her thighs, pressed against her kunte, she carefully shaved his chin, leaning over to rinse the razor before doing the area around his lips with as much care. 

She grinned when she was done, carefully looking over her work, still sitting on his lap, running her fingertips over his face, checking near his ears carefully.  His eyes never once left her face, his hands gripping her hips firmly. 

“Done.”  She said softly, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, her breasts pressing against him, his hands sliding up her back.  “Do you want to check it?”  She asked her hand gently touching his cheek again.

“I know you did a good job.”  He answered without taking his eyes off her face and she rested her arms on his shoulders, her hands lacing behind his neck.  “I owe you a kindness.”  He said softly. 

“It’s a kindness to be allowed to shave you when I’m not your wife.”  She said with a teasing grin and watched his mouth curl into a grin.  “But if you owe me…”  She said, thinking aloud, “Then maybe you’ll do a favour for me?”  She said in a low voice. 

“Anything you want.”  He answered in the same tone. 

She hesitated and then laughed at herself slightly. 

“Shave my kunte for me?”  She asked, “I want to see what it looks like without my bush.” 

She saw him lick his lips slightly and nod his head. 

“If you trust me that much.”  He said, “The slightest slip and…”

“You could cut off my clit.”  She understood and he nodded. 

“Worst case scenario.”

“I trust you.”  She answered honestly. 

“You’ll have to lie on the bed… spread your legs…”

“Okay.”  She answered, but she didn’t move straight away.  Vilkas felt her hands on the back of his neck, running along his shoulders.  “Okay…”  She got up reluctantly.  She wanted to make love to him, wanted fuck him roughly, violently, wanted to rut for hours…

She went to the table and took a sip of her mead, her eyes going to the bed.  Vilkas watched her as she silently went to the bed and laid down, her feet towards him.  She raised her knees and then separated her feet, parting her thighs, giving him a glorious view of her kunte. 

Vilkas again licked his lips.  There wasn’t much he wanted to do more right now, than lick her kunte until she came. 

He tore his eyes away from her kunte and got up, preparing to shave her.

“Have you done this before?”  She asked as Vilkas carefully washed the blade.

“Yes.  He answered, “Many times.”  He cleared his throat, “For some people it’s seen as… quite erotic.”  He dried the blade thoroughly.

“How do you see it?”  She asked.

“Depends on the person I’m shaving.”  He answered, “If they see it as erotic, it is… if not, it isn’t…”  He sharpened the blade slowly, rubbing it on the leather strop. 

“Well I don’t know yet…”  Saadia answered and he nodded.

“We’ll find out.”  He said and turned to her with the soap in his hand, the razor left on the table. 

He looked at her, lying on the bed with her legs open and felt his cock throbbing mercilessly.  But her eyes were on him, her expression calm and trusting.  He focussed and sat down, gently applying the shaving soap to her kunte.  This soap wasn’t slippery like the stuff they used to wash their bodies, but it did help the razor slide over the skin easier.  He took deep breaths, concentrating on his actions, making sure he coated the area with enough soap, easily resisting the temptation to side his fingers over her clit or inside of her; he was focussed on doing this right and causing her no pain with any mistake. 

He took a deep breath as he gently pressed his thumb into her mound, pulling the skin taught and put the razor to her soft skin, not moving it yet.  He was only too aware of the trust she had in him and his eyes went up to hers, watching him, a small smile on her face.  He looked back down at the razor and slowly, very carefully began to shave her thick pubic bush off.  He used his fingers to guard her clitoris when he began to shave her labia, still gently pulling the skin taught and moving the razor in measured, careful strokes. 

And Saadia was incredibly aroused.  She had never felt aroused when being so utterly vulnerable; she had to trust him completely.  But there was something about being able to trust someone so completely, and the gentle, careful, focussed way he was moving, the feel of his fingers on her clitoris; not to stimulate her, but to protect her… Yes, this was incredibly erotic.  Her desire for Vilkas somehow increased; he was a magnificent person, in every way she could measure a person’s worth, he exceeded her expectations, every time. 

She felt his fingers gently stretching out her inner labia, the cold of the razor gently cutting off her hair.  She felt a thrill of fear in her stomach, her clitoris tingling; she could enjoy this sensation because she knew Vilkas would never do anything to harm her. 

It was over too soon for Saadia, she had enjoyed watching him work, and had especially enjoyed his hands on her kunte. 

He wiped her kunte and thighs down with the cloth and took a closer look.

“Just making sure I got it all.”  He said, his fingertips running along her sensitive labia.

“Feels different.”  Saadia said; more sensitive without her hair to cushion his fingertips, her skin shivered wonderfully under his fingertips. 

“Good or bad?”

“Very good.”  Saadia answered, as he gently parted her labia, still making sure he’s gotten everything. 

“Well, I think you’re done.”  He said, “Want to have a look?”

“Yeah.”  She said and got of the bed and stepped in front of the looking glass.  “Strange.”  She said looking at her bald mound. 

“Sit and look.”  Vilkas suggested and Saadia sat in the chair he had been sitting in while she had shaved him. 

Saadia slowly parted her legs, her eyes on her kunte the whole time.  Vilkas watched her as she ran her fingers down her labia.  The smooth skin felt so sensitive and Saadia smiled as she explored herself, she parted her lips and looked at her kunte for the first time in her life, looking at the reflection in the looking glass. 

She stared at her kunte as she slipped a finger over her clitoris and down to her vagina opening and then back up to her clit. 

“You have a beautiful kunte.”  Vilkas said and she looked up at him. 

“Thank you for doing this.”  She answered. 

“It’s alright.”  He said, a cheeky grin coming to his lips, “Now I know you’ve got a shaved kunte and no one else in the town does.” 

Saadia chuckled.

“Well you’ll have to keep it shaved for me.”  She said and he made an appreciative sound.

“If that’s what you want.  But you truly did have a magnificent bush.” 

“Which do you prefer?”

“In general or on you?”  He asked and then shook his head, “And it’s not up to me anyway.”

“I know.”  She answered.

“And because I know it’s not up to me, I just tend to like everything.”  He said honestly.  “In general.”

“And on me?”  She asked and he sighed. 

“I do like how well I can see everything right now… I’d like to see you like this at the Banquet Hall.”  He said, “But I do like that bush.” 

“Can’t decide?”

“Can’t decide.  Both ways is perfect.”  He answered, “I’d take you anyway I could ge-” but he stopped himself and looked away.

But she got up and went to him.

“I should shave your balls.”  She said in a low voice, taking his mind off what he’d just admitted to.

“I don’t like shaved balls on me.”  He shook his head, “Too itchy!”  He laughed. 

“Am I going to get itchy?”  She groaned.

“I don’t know.”  He said, “Everyone has different experiences with shaved genitals.” 

“Pity.”  She said, looking down at his cock.  “I wanted to return the favour.”

“You already shaved me.”  He said, his hand going to his cheek.  “But… next time I need a trim…”

“I’ll do it.”  Saadia said with a grin.

“Alright.”  He answered. 

“Alright.”  She repeated happily, “I’m starving.”

“Me too.” 

They got dressed quickly, wearing only pants and tunics, not bothering with their armour; they would need to clean it before they could wear it again anyway.

“Oh my pants feel different!”  Saadia said, her eyes wide in surprise.

“It won’t take long to get used to it.”  He answered.  She walked up to him, tilting her chin up, putting her hands on his chest.

“I want you to remember, while we’re sitting out there having a meal and a drink, that my kunte is shaved… and you did it.”  Vilkas stared at her for a moment and made a small noise of desire.

“You want me to be perpetually aroused, don’t you?”  He said trying to joke, but feeling like it wasn’t even close to a joke. 

But Saadia simply grinned devilishly and ran her hands down his body to the huge bulge in his pants.

“Better wear a longer tunic.”  She whispered, her hand rubbing the bulge through his pants, Vilkas unable to take his eyes off her.  She turned away from him, giving him a teasing grin as she headed out of the room, looking over her shoulder invitingly as she opened the door and went out into the main room of the inn.

“You’re right.”  He said to the empty room and changed tunics to a longer one to try and hide his bulge. 

 

*

 

“Nice shave Companion.”  Jonna said with a smile.

“Thanks.”  Vilkas said, again rubbing his cheek, a smile on his face.  But he licked his lips and looked at Saadia, and she knew from the look in his eyes exactly what he was thinking about.  She liked that he was thinking about her in such an explicit way while they were out in the inn, talking to people, sitting down at a table, ordering food. 

“Jonna still wants to bed you.”  Saadia noted as she watched the woman eyeing Vilkas from across the room.

“Maybe.”  Vilkas answered and took a sip of his ale. 

Jonna came over and brought them their food; a hearty gruel that smelled great.  Saadia started eating immediately while Jonna said a few flirty words with Vilkas before heading back to her bar. 

“I think I’ll be spending tonight alone.”  Saadia teased and he shook his head.

“Any one of those Stormcloaks would bed you in a second.”  Vilkas said.

“They’d probably last that long too.”  She said, unimpressed and Vilkas chuckled, “Been so long without sex by the looks of them all.” 

“He might be good.”  Vilkas nodded subtly towards a redheaded man.

“I can take care of myself tonight while you bed Jonna.”  Saadia said with a shrug, “At least we’ll both have had an orgasm.  Be less tense.”  Vilkas looked at her and made a small noise.  “Want to watch me take care of myself hey?”  Saadia knew that look in his eyes and he nodded.  “You’ll forget all about that when you’re getting wild with Jonna.”  Saadia looked over at her, “She’s very beautiful.”

“Yes.”  Vilkas agreed, “She doesn’t strike me as the wild kind.  Passionate kisses… no Dibellan kisses… me on top… but we’ll both cum.  It’d be satisfying, but not wild sex.”  He said simply. 

“That’s how most sex is isn’t it?”  Saadia said, “We can’t be getting wild every night; we’d just spend too long rutting and not enough time doing anything else.” 

“True.”  Vilkas answered, “But we always remember those wild times more than the plain, simple, but satisfying times.” 

“As long as the wild times were satisfying.”

“Not always.”  Vilkas answered, “If they’re wild enough, or funny enough they make such a good story…”

“I haven’t had sex like that yet.”  Saadia chuckled, wanting to hear his stories. 

“Give it time.”  Vilkas told her.  “I once had a woman who wanted to cut sigils into my skin while she rode me to… honour the sacred nature of sexual union.”  Vilkas said, “It takes time to find that kind of wild!”  He advised.

“I think I’ll be fine without that kind of wild!”  She laughed, “What did you do?”

“Oh, I gave it a go.”  Vilkas said nodding slowly.

“You didn’t like it huh?”

“Not so much.”  He said, laughing.  “Not very satisfying.” 

“But you remember the tale.”  She nodded. 

“It’s funny now.”  Vilkas said, “At the time…”  He shook his head and then chuckled.  “It got a little… uncomfortable.” 

“You’re going to have to tell me all about it.”  Saadia said, thoroughly amused. 

“Alright, well-” But the Stormcloaks started singing rowdily.  They looked over at them.  “I don’t know what they’re doing in Morthal; it’s a Legion town.”  He said softly. 

“Testing what they can get away with.”  Saadia supposed.  “They can’t get into Solitude, but these smaller towns-”

At that moment the door slammed open and several soldiers, wearing the red colours of the Legion walked in, their eyes on the bar. 

But instantly the energy in the room changed.

The Stormcloak troops stood up, all drunk and filled with anger. 

“Get outta here!”  One of the Stormcloaks yelled at them, “Milk-drinkers.” 

“This is not happening in my inn!”  Jonna said as the Legion turned to square up with the Stormcloak troops.  There were half as many Legion troops as Stormcloaks, but the Stormcloaks were incredibly drunk. 

“Rebel scum!”  One of the Legion troops said, and then one of the other pulled him back, obviously trying to diffuse the situation.

“HADVAR!”  Saadia said and jumped to her feet.

“Saadia!”  He said with joy and they hugged in the middle of the inn, the Stormcloaks glowering at them. 

“But you’re the one who gave Ralof that juniper mead…”  one of the Stormcloaks said, “you’re his friend?”

Saadia let go of Hadvar and turned to the Stormcloak who had spoken.

“I am Ralof’s friend.”  Saadia said.  “How is he?  Still alive and well I hope?”

“He is.”  The woman said.  “But… He said you’re Dragonborn?”  She looked like she couldn’t quite believe it.  A stunned whisper went around the inn, all eyes on Saadia.

“She is.”  Hadvar answered, still trying to make peace with the Stormcloaks.  Vilkas stood and came to stand at Saadia’s elbow, making it clear he stood with her. 

“Yes.”  Saadia answered.  “It’s true.  The Greybeards named me Ysmir.” 

Whispers again went up around the inn, everyone talking, Jonna’s jaw dropped in stunned surprise, even Lurbuk seemed to know how important that was. 

“A fellow Redguard is Dragonborn!”  Jonna whispered excitedly. 

“Show us a Shout…”  One of the Stormcloaks said.

“The last time she Shouted inside she brought the roof down on hundreds of Silver-Hand.”  Vilkas answered sourly.  “I’m sure you don’t want a repetition of that.” 

There was general agreement that they didn’t want that, and Vilkas’s words seemed to make a deeper impression on the Stormcloaks than Hadvar’s; Hadvar was the enemy after all.

“So are you on their side?”  One of the Stormcloaks asked.

“She’s Ralof’s friend too.”  Another noted.

“I have not taken sides.”  Saadia said.

“Aren’t you half Nord?”  The woman who had recognised her as Ralof’s friend asked, “Don’t you care that your fellow Nords are dying?”

“I do.”  Saadia answered, “And believe me, I’m half Redguard, half Nord; I know how the Empire screwed us.”  She said and Hadvar looked hurt by her words, “I know what it is to want to fight for our rights, for our land.”  She looked to Hadvar, knowing he’d be upset, worrying about him; he’d already lost Ralof to this war.  “But I have Alduin to think about.”  She said pointedly.

“So it’s true he’s come back?”  One of the Legion troops asked. 

“Yes.”  Saadia answered, “and he raises his dead brethren.  I have many Dragons to kill; that is what I’m built for.”  She looked back to Hadvar and gave him an encouraging smile, “But the Gods have also tasked me with driving the Thalmor out of Skyrim.”  She added and they all gawped at her.  “I do not choose a side in this civil war, because I aim my energies at our true enemies.” 

“You’re taking on the Thalmor?”  One of the Legion troops asked.

“They won’t like that; they’re the Thalmor arse-lickers!”  One of the Stormcloaks said loudly.

“I was going to buy her a drink for it!”  The Legion troop retorted angrily and was met with a stunned silence from the Stormcloaks. 

“I have a drink already.”  Saadia answered.  “I’m having a quiet meal with my fellow Companion.” 

“Hail Companion.”  Came from several of the soldiers.

“This is Vilkas of the Companions.”  Saadia introduced Vilkas to them, but Vilkas made no sign of wanting any further interaction with anyone.  “So I would like to peacefully have my meal.”  Saadia reiterated, “And I’m sure you’d like to have your drinks in peace, over there.”  Saadia said to the Stormcloaks and pointed back to their table, “And you’d like to have your drinks or meals, peacefully, over there.”  She pointed to another table, on the other side of the inn for the Legion troops. 

“We should go.”  The female Stormcloak said, “If there’s Legion troops around…”  She motioned for her Stormcloaks to follow her and went to the door.  She turned back to Saadia, “I’ll tell Ralof I saw you.”

“Tell him to come visit me.”  Saadia said and the woman nodded.

“You could always come to one of our camps…”  She said, the suggestion in her voice was that Saadia could sign up.

“We’ll see what happens.”  Saadia answered.  And they left without further incident.  Saadia turned back to Hadvar and gave him another hug as his troops went and sat down at the table she’d suggested for them.  “I’m so glad you’re still in one piece.”  She said and he held her gratefully; he’d missed her. 

“Finish your meal, I’ll come over for a chat in a bit.”  He said.

“You know I mean fighting for our rights and land could mean either side of this war, right?”  She asked and he nodded. 

“Yeah I get it.”  He said, “You’re really going after the Thalmor?”

“I am.”

“I hope they don’t kill you.”  He said softly.

“I fight Dragons Hadvar!”  She said and he chuckled. 

“Yeah but the Thalmor…”  His chuckle died in his throat.  “Dragons are dangerous and destructive, no doubt.  But the Thalmor… they’re evil.”  He said and gave her arm a squeeze.  “I’ll be back in a moment.”  He went back to his troops and Saadia and Vilkas sat down at their table, finishing their meal without mentioning the altercation she’d just stopped; instead returning to tales from Vilkas’s sexual history. 

After about 30 minutes, Hadvar came over to talk to her and the Legion troops all left, having bought a lot of dried meats and fruit from Jonna, as well as a barrel of mead.  They were heading back to their camp.

Jonna brought them more mead and leaned over the table to thank them.

“Thank you Dragonborn for stopping that fight.  Those bastards are always starting something in here.”  She said and before Saadia had a chance to respond she turned her attention to Vilkas, “And thank you so much Companion, for stopping that fight from happening so masterfully.”  She said, putting the drink of mead right in front of him.  Sadia and Hadvar shared a glance.  “Since you’re such a big strong man… I was wondering if you might be able to help me in the cellar… I have some things I need moving.”  She said, her eyes crawling up his body.  “I’ll see you downstairs.”  She said to Vilkas and then turned her eyes back to Saadia and then Hadvar, “Unless you need anything?”

“Not a thing.”  Saadia answered and Hadvar shook his head. 

“Alright then, good night to you both.”  She said to them and looked back to Vilkas, giving him a suggestive grin before slinking off downstairs. 

Vilkas turned to Saadia and she waved him off.

“Go.”  She said; they all knew Jonna was going to initiate sex the moment he got downstairs.

“I said I’d stay with you until we got back to Whiterun.”  He answered simply. 

“Go and get some sex!”  Saadia answered with a laugh.  “At least one of us should have some tension released.” 

“I’ll take care of her!”  Hadvar said and then realised how that had sounded, “Although... not like that… we’re friends…. Very good friends but…”

“It’s fine.”  Vilkas said waving him off, his eyes going to the stairs leading downstairs.  “Alright Dragonborn, I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast.”  He hesitated and Saadia saw the look in his eyes.  Vilkas was thinking that he wanted to bed Saadia.  He’d enjoy rutting Jonna, there was no doubt about it.  But his body and soul ached for Saadia. 

“See you then.”  She said and squeezed his hand encouragingly before watching him head downstairs.  She sighed and looked back at Hadvar.  “Tell me everything that’s been going on with you!”  She said excitedly.

They spoke for hours, helping themselves to drinks from behind the bar, leaving coins on the side for them, catching each other up on everything, until a messenger came, calling Hadvar to re-join his troops. 

They had hugged and she said her farewells to him, before heading into her room alone. 

She sighed again and looked at the muddy armour. 

She grabbed some cloths from behind the bar, went back into her room and then set about to cleaning both hers and Vilkas’s armour. 

She decided she’d masturbate after that. 

She had just finished up with the armour when there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Yeah?”  She asked, “Come in.” 

It was Lurbuk, the terrible Orc bard. 

“Hi Lurbuk, what can I do for you?”  Saadia was perplexed; it would have to be very late now. 

“I wanted to thank you all night long, for doing yourself the honour of requesting a song.”  He said and Saadia furrowed her brows.

“Um…”

“Many of the townsfolk fair, know my skill and do not dare.”  He said in way of explanation, but Saadia just stared at him, not understanding what he was going on about.  Lurbuk sighed, “You asked for a song when others do not, because they know my talents make them look like rot.  So I am here to give thanks to you, by coming to your room to do the do.” 

“Do the do?”  Sadia asked, still confused.

“Yes; I am here to have sex with you!  Now all that’s left is for you to say you want it too!” 

“Oh, I see.”  Saadia finally understood. 

“I know the shock and honour of such an invitation, will be filling you with excitation.”  Lurbuk said as he closed the door behind him.  Saadia narrowed her eyes.

“Stop speaking in rhymes.”  She commanded.

“Ah, you asked for something that is so hard, for one who was born a natural bard.”  He answered. 

Saadia took him in, his green skin was smooth and covered a well-muscled body, his tusks were shiny and white, clean and strong, his hair light brown and luscious.  His eyes black and enticing; he was a very attractive Orc… but he was such a fool! 

“Undress.”  Saadia ordered, wanting to see if he was worth her time before deciding if she was willing to put up with his foolishness for an orgasm or 2.  “And no more rhyming Lurbuk; I mean it!”

“Yes ma’am!”  He said and she saw him struggling not to say a follow up rhyming sentence. 

“And don’t call me ma’am, my name is Saadia.”  She added, watching him undress. 

“Sorry.”  Lurbuk said eagerly. 

He had a decent cock; quite thick, and the way he moved suggested he might not be entirely useless in bed. 

“Alright then.”  Saadia said willing to try having sex with an Orc for the first time. 


End file.
